I Solemnly Swear
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: Four boys. 10 years. Countless Romances. 120 full moons in total. 350 insults hurled between each other. 1340.7  average  hexes thrown towards Snivellus. Over 900 hours of detention served. All to be brought down, in a single moment. First HP fanfic. R&R.
1. Prologue

**I don't actually know if anyone reads these, but I'll put it here just in case. I have been wanting to do a Marauders fic for years now, ever since I read the 3****rd****book. The first few attempts were pretty lame, I mean, really lame. I'm actually embarrassed to think about them – the writing resembled Stephenie Meyer – URGH!  
>Anyway, it's coming close to the end of an era and soon the last Marauder will die *sniff* (you can obviously guess who my favourite is :D) Anyway, I wanted to write a fic that encompassed their friendship; hurt, comedy, betrayal and most importantly love. I've done this with previous fics of mine and I'd like to try it with Harry Potter.<br>Summary: Growing up is hard. And they say it's the best years of your life. For the Marauders, it really was. This maps them through their time at Hogwarts, from the very last day, to the day were their friendship fell apart.  
>Writers Personal Rating: T for now, might be changed to a M later (some of the things I write get pretty dark, but don't bother looking for any, most end up in the recycle bin.)<br>Pairings: The obvious Lily/James, Lily/Severus, Remus/OC, Sirius/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC – Can't help it, Sirius is a ladies man *wink*. Peter doesn't deserve to be loved. End of conversation.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I never shall. Even though I wish I came up with them first they're JK's, not mine. I only own the Other Characters.<br>And like all other writers here will say – please, please, please leave a review!**

**Enjoy xx**

**Prologue**

He crawled from the base of the Whomping Willow. His light brown hair clinging to his face. His arms quivered before they could no longer support his own weight. He collapsed onto the soft mud, wet from last night's rain. Moony lay alone on the grass, his entire naked frame shaking, breathing hard. His body convulsed angrily as the moons effects began to wear off. He screwed up his eyes tightly, feeling sick to his stomach. He rolled over and threw up, bits of sick sticking to his hair and cold sweaty skin. He didn't care. Fresh scars layered the old ones, curling around his back like fucking tattoos. His wrists and legs were bleeding from where he had bitten himself, to stop the frustration of being locked away.

Footsteps approached him.

Padfoot sighed and looked over at Prongs. Prongs did not return the look. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, before kneeling down. He then nodded towards his friend who drew off his cloak and covered Moony with it. Prongs then leaned forward and pulled Moony up by the arms, forcing him to go over his shoulder. Moony groaned slightly as Prongs did so. Muttering something about how it was not their responsibility. Padfoot and Prongs ignored him, then making sure that he would not fall, they made their way up to the castle.

From the library window, Snivellus watched them. His hooked nose and pale face pressed up against the window as if it could see into their souls. His greasy black hair hung limply around his shallow cheekbones. The paper he had been working on had been disbanded, the red quill though was still in his hand. With shaking long fingers, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small black book and made a note. He smiled to himself, showing the yellowed teeth that he had neglected for so long.

Then, swift as a bat, he slammed the book shut, rolled up his parchment, placed his quill and ink inside his satchel and stalked off to find Lily.


	2. Hogwarts

This was just going to be fucking awful. Sirius thought miserably towing from one carriage to the next looking for a place to sit. He knew he should have gotten onto the train earlier – make that a lot earlier, 2 minutes to get through the gate was not enough time. Not that he'd have much trouble finding a carriage. His dark hair swept back behind his head and tied off so that it would get in his way just enlightened his dark mysterious eyes even more. Every girl was just fawning over him. Even though they knew he must have just been a First Year. He was not in the mood to be fawned over – though he liked it very much he could not be bothered.

He stopped at looked in at an occupied carriage where a boy and a young girl sat. She reading the Daily Prophet as he was making light conversation with her, she was apparently uninterested. Sirius cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Hey," He said confidently.

The boy looked up. He was handsome enough, high cheekbones and hazel eyes and a mop of spiky jet black hair that stuck out in every direction. He was wearing rounded black specs that were slipping down his nose, giving him an intelligent look. The girl lowered her paper and looked Sirius up and down. He had a sudden feeling of being quite exposed. She was a very beautiful girl. Bright green almond eyes with a freckly nose and cheeks and red hair that tumbled down her back like waves. The boy frowned.

"Hey," He said.

Sirius licked his lips and looked over at one of the unoccupied seats. "D'you mind?" He asked.

"Go ahead," The boy shrugged. "I'm James Potter. And this lovely lady is Evans."

Sirius entered and sat down. "Evan's?" He said curiously.

The girl folded her paper. "It's Lily," She said, extending her hand. Sirius stared at it for a second before Lily pulled away, blushing slightly. She let out a sigh before pressing her face against the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Name's Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"First year?"

"Is there any other year that starts before us?" Sirius frowned. "Like 'Zero Year'?"

James laughed slightly. "It's good to meet you." He said. "Evan's has been regaling to me stories of being a muggleborn."

"Muggleborn?" Lily asked.

"Sorry," James said. "You find it offensive?"

"No..." Lily said. "Just reminds me of someone..."

The door slid open and a pale, gaunt boy with black hair appeared, already changed into his school robes. He smiled over at Lily and Sirius found it rather frightening.

"I don't want to talk to you," She said bitterly, staring out the window. The boy's smile disappeared quickly. He frowned and sat down opposite her.

"Why not?" Was the reply.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore,"

"So what?"

Lily threw the boy a look of deep dislike. "So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a – " He caught himself quickly; Lily too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him. "But we're going!" He said excitedly. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes and in spite of herself, she smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," The boy encouraged.

"Slytherin?" James looked up, apparently not caring for their conversation beforehand. "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" He asked almost mockingly. "I think I would leave, wouldn't you?" He looked over at Sirius.

Sirius did not reply straight away. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before replying. "My whole family have been in Slytherin,"

"Blimey," James said. "And I thought you seemed alright,"

Sirius smiled. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword, he looked ridiculous. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The boy at the door made a noise. James turned on him quickly. "Got a problem with that?" He asked, challenging the newcomer.

"No," the boy drawled. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Interrupted Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily got up, pulling her bag from the overhead rails and her jacket from the seat. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment,"

The boys made an "Oooo" as they left. James attempted to trip the boy up as he left. "See ya Snivellus!"

The door slammed shut.

"Greasy haired weirdo," Sirius muttered. "I mean, who wants to be in Slytherin?"

James was still staring after Lily. "I like her." He said after a moment. "Think she'll go out with me?"

Sirius frowned. "I've just met you and I'm not interested in having this type of conversation."

James laughed. He picked up the newspaper that Lily had left behind. Emblazoned, the headline read "FEAR FLIES AS DARK MARK IS SPOTTED NEAR HOGWARTS; DUMBLEDORE URGING THOSE NOT TO PANIC." He flung it to one side.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked, taking the paper from him.

"Nah," James shrugged. "It's just weird knowing that I'm going to be stuck at school knowing there's a war on. I mean... It's just kinda weird."

"Are your parents fighting?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head. "They know better."

"And you?"

"Well I'm not so smart. I'm joining the war as soon as we graduate. That is, if he hasn't been killed before then." James said. He looked at Sirius. "What about you?"

Sirius stretched his legs and leaned back on the chair. "I don't know." He said. "I think I might. The final two fingers to mum and dad."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Pure-blood mania," Sirius said sadly. "Their arseholes. But no, Regulus is their favourite. He's the one that's going to join them as soon as he's old enough. I hate them,"

"Regulus is your brother, I'm assuming?" James said.

"Younger," Sirius said. "He's a right prick."

"I'm sure he's not that bad," James said.

"Trust me," Sirius said. "He is."

James nodded. "Alright, he's an arsehole. I get it." He paused. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. Mum and dad had me quite late, so... Technically speaking, I'm a bleeding miracle."

"Not big headed at all are we?" Sirius asked.

James laughed. "Of course not!"

Someone was shouting something from outside the carriage. James opened the door to see an old woman pushing a trolley down the train corridor. She looked over at them a few students coming up to her, knuts and galleons in hand. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Sirius stood up, digging his hand into his pocket. "Cauldron cake and a chocolate frog," He said handing over some money. He turned to James. "Wanting anything?" He asked.

James shook his head. "I'm saving myself for the feast," He said.

"So be it," Sirius shrugged. "Chuck in a packet of drooballs." He said.

A pasty boy came up next in the queue. He was skinny with light brown hair that fell just above his ears and faded lines over his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a dark blue that seemed to have lost all their youthfulness in one go. His robes were at least three sizes too big for him but were brand new. He looked tired but ecstatic just to be here. He held out his hand and offered it to the witch.

"What can I get for that?" He asked.

The witch frowned and counted up the money. "'Fraid just a liquorice wand dear," She said.

The boys face fell. "Oh... Alright then," He handed her the money and took the sweet from her. James stood up feeling bad for the boy and pulled out some galleons. "Give him two chocolate frogs," He said handing over his money.

The boy blushed furiously. "There's no need to do that," He said hastily. "I'll be okay with this," He motioned at his liquorice wand.

"Shut it," James said, crossly. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks and I've heard that chocolate helps everything."

The boy frowned. "Where did you hear that from?" He asked curious and quietly.

"Parents," James shrugged. "Here, take them,"

"No, I won't be able to repay you." The boy said.

"Doesn't matter, it's just a few galleons."

"I can't,"

"Yes you can," James said. "You can repay me by sitting with Sirius and I."

Sirius pouted. "Not good enough for you am I?" He asked.

James ignored him. "Come on," He said.

The boy hesitated before entering the carriage and sitting down gingerly next to Sirius. He gave a goofy grin before tearing open his sweets. The boy looked at the ones on his lap. He gingerly opened one of the packets and chewed slowly on the frogs head. James sat down, folding the newspaper up and examining the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

The boy swallowed. "Remus." He said shakily. "Remus Lupin."

"I'm James Potter, and this here is my new best friend Sirius black." James said. Remus nodded at them cautiously avoiding eye contact. James noticed this. "We don't bite," He said, laughing a little. "If we did, I'm pretty sure we'd have rabies by now."

Sirius rolled his eyes and crammed into his food. James frowned. "What's with the scars?" He asked.

Remus pulled down on this exposed arms, he only wished he could cover the ones on his face. "Cat attacked me... This morning," he muttered.

They seemed to accept this as a plausible answer. "Fair enough," James said. "Why are you so white?"

Sirius threw him a look. "You can't just say that to people, you knobhead!" He said.

James frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "Every person I've met on this train so far is either extremely pale or extremely pale. Does Britain really not get any sunlight?"

"Where are you from?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"London," James replied. "But I'm away quite a lot with my parents. You know, travelling the world. Sight-seeing... Everyone I grew up with had a nice tanned glow."

"Well sorry we couldn't live up to your pampered existence," Sirius said.

"Oo... getting stroppy are we?" James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes before finishing up. They turned to look at Remus who was folding the sweets into his bag. James frowned.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked.

Remus looked up startled. "Well... I just... I don't want to eat it all now. I was always told to eat a little then save some for later."

Sirius frowned. "Do you think that they're not going to feed us at all in that school? Because if they aren't I'm leaving, right now."

James frowned, looking over at the long-haired idiot. "Do you think on your stomach?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Sirius said. "I wonder if they serve chocolate ice cream up there..."

James rolled his eyes. "So, Remus." He said. "Tell us about yourself."

Remus looked up, his eyes wide. "What?" He asked unsure of what to say.

"So are you half-blood, pure-blood, or muggleborn." Sirius suggested.

"Not that it makes a difference to us-"

"-We're just trying to get an idea-"

"-Of who you are-"

"-What kind of upbringing you had-"

"-If you have any brother or sisters-"

"-Aunts with loads of money who are near enough ready to kick the bucket-" James shot Sirius a look. Sirius held up his hands. "I'm just interested." He said innocently. James rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Remus was unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't really been prepared for social situations that presented themselves like this. He rubbed his shoulder nervously and cleared his throat. "Half-born. Family's kind of poor. I have one..." He cleared his throat. "One younger sister called Emily... No... No Great Aunts with loads of money I'm afraid. If we did have any, we would have ran to them quite a while ago."

"So you're poor because...?" Sirius asked, not really caring for social decency.

Remus hesitated again. "Bad jobs," He muttered staring at his feet.

James sensed his unwillingness to answer the questions that had been put before him. "Sorry for the interrogation," He said. "You've been the 4th person I've met here today. One I didn't like, one I really didn't like and one that I want to get with."

Sirius looked up. "Please let me be the one you didn't like," He begged.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You're the one I want to get with," James said waggling his eyebrows.

"Only if you take it, bitch," Sirius said.

"No way," James said.

"Then it's totally off," Sirius replied.

"Baby!" James said. "Don't throw away the good times..."

Remus stared wide-eyed at them. "Is this how people normally act when they've just met each other?" He asked.

James looked at him. Sirius spoke up. "Not been let out much have you?"

Remus shook his head sadly.

"Ah well," Sirius shrugged. "Here we can let you go of your leash."

Remus reacted badly to that, sitting uncomfortably in the silence.

"Remus Lupin's a funny name isn't it?" Sirius said.

"So is Sirius Black," Remus shot back.

"Oops, this boys got spunk Sirius," James laughed. "Be careful."

"I don't want... 'Spunk'." Remus said. "I just want to be normal."

"You'll never get to be normal." Sirius said.

Remus looked at them. "How so?" He asked.

"Well," Sirius looked at James. "You're acquainted with us now."

The train began to slow. The boys stood up and Sirius and James changed into their school robes. Together they followed the rest of the first years onto the platform where a giant was waiting for them.

"First ye'rs, this way! First ye'rs, o'er her' wi me!" The giant called under a mane of bushy beard and hair.

Sirius and James went up first, pushing past Snivellous and Evans. Remus hung back, believing that he was no longer wanted. Sirius looked around then dragged Remus to the front with him and James.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts, my name's Rubeous Hagrid th' gamekeeper her'. Yer lot just call me Hagrid," The giant said giving the prefects a wave. "We'll be takin' a wee trip on th' boats tae get tae the castle." He pointed towards a heap of rowing boats with no oars and lanterns hanging precariously from the front. "Four tae a boat," He said gruffly. "'Cept fer me o' course," He got into one of the boats and waited for the rest of them. Remus quickly found a boat that had not been hastily grabbed by the clamouring first-years. James and Sirius joined him along with a tiny fat boy with mouse-like features, light blonde hair and small eyes that seemed to dart. He sat at the back watching the other three.

Slowly the boats began to move of their own accord and follow the massive shape that headed out in front. Above them loomed the majestic castle with glittering lights and just behind one of its many turrets, a crescent moon hung in place, illuminating the water with a ghostly glow.

**Reviews... Please?**


	3. Language

James woke up. His eyes flickered around the dark room before he remembered that he had closed the drapes. Everything was silent and still. Except for the faint scratching at something. He wondered what time it was. He rolled over and pulled back the drapes. The pale crescent moon was descending from the sky and there was the first light of morning was breaking just above the horizon. The other eight boys that had been sorted into Gryffindor were sound asleep. However, the Remus boy was sat up straight in his bed, a candle flickering beside him as he scratched away at a piece of parchment. He looked up.

"Sorry," He muttered, putting away his quill. "Did I wake you?"

"No," James muttered squinting, realising that he needed his glasses. He pushed them on his nose. "What time is it?"

Remus checked his watch. "Quarter to 5," He said.

James raised his eyebrows. "Why up so early?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Besides, I don't get much sleep as it is, there's no point to even try."

James looked at him. "You don't sleep? Why?"

Remus gave him a look. "Of course I sleep," He said. "Just not as often as most people."

"Oh," James paused. "Why not?"

Remus shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it's the thought of dreaming that keeps me away."

"Dreaming?"

"Yes," Remus said.

James sat up even more, crossing his legs under the blankets. "What are you doing anyway?"

Remus looked at the parchment. "I'm just... Writing a letter, to my sister." He said.

"Yeah," James said. "You see, you say that, but I don't believe you. What are you really doing?"

"Writing home," Remus replied earnestly.

"No, you're not. Tell me the truth or I'll hex you,"

"That threat is empty as you don't know any hexes." Remus replied.

"Is it a letter to your girlfriend?" James asked.

"Drop it, James!" Remus cried out. James was taken aback by the outburst. The pale boy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "I just don't like talking to people about my family life."

"S'ok," James shrugged. "I don't know any boundaries."

"That's fine... It's... Fine." Remus said.

"So what are you writing?" James asked.

Remus shot him a look of discontent. James burst out laughing. "Why so serious?" He asked. "I'm not asking you how you really got those scars or why you're so moody."

Remus suddenly felt as if he was an open book and James was reading every personal detail, mocking him in some places, resenting him in others and becoming disgusted at him for the most part. He felt as if the evidence behind some heinous crime that he had committed had been found and James was interrogating him like a common criminal. He squirmed slightly. James took no notice. Instead he lay back on the bed and stared at the drapes. Remus folded the parchment and put it to one side.

"I didn't have much friends growing up." He said finally.

"What? A good looking chap like you?" James asked. "You must have had friends of some kind."

Remus ignored the comment, mainly because he couldn't tell whether James was being serious or tugging at his leg. "People hurt me in the past. And I don't want a repeat of that experience. Not here, not now. So I'm sorry if I am a little rude."

"Scared that no one will like you if you let them see your real self?" James asked.

Remus chuckled as if in on some private joke. "You don't know the half of it." He said.

"Sure I do." James said. "I've been an outsider once." Remus raised an eyebrow. James caught the look. "Seriously! This school is good for those who have been abandoned and lost and forgotten. The freaks and the poor." He said the last with a flourish as if finishing some great Greek tragedy.

Remus rolled his eyes. James grinned. "I can't do performance. But did it sound good – what I was saying?"

"It sounded cliché." Remus said. "Add in a couple of women with heaving bosoms and little brains, a creature made by Victor Frankenstein and a vampire then my friend you have something worthy of making a musical."

"You think Sirius will play the part?" James asked.

"Of what? The creature or the vampire?" Remus asked.

"Neither, the lady with the heaving bosoms." James said.

The boys began to laugh.

"What will you call it?" Remus asked.

"'James Potter the greatest, most heroic, most handsome, the biggest the best'-"

"'Knobhead from London'?" Remus finished laughing.

James threw a pillow at him. Remus managed to dodge it with ease. The boys fell about laughing.

...

The week proceeded with ease. The boys had settled easily into their classes and both Sirius and James had begun to show a knack for being brilliant. The short fat boy who had travelled across with them and had also been sorted into Gryffindor followed the three like a lost rabbit. Remus now and then disappeared only to be dragged back to join them by Sirius. He kept insisting that they probably shouldn't be friends. The other two ignored him. After about a week of the short fat boy following them, Sirius was beginning to get pissed off.

"Doesn't he have his own friends?" He muttered angrily cutting up his black pudding.

"He thinks we're cool," James said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The fact that you guys don't even know his name." Remus suggested buttering his toast. He had improved slightly and was looking better now that he had a few square meals.

Sirius and James looked at Remus for a minute. Remus rolled his eyes. "His name is Peter! Did you not listen to who McGonagall was calling to be sorted?"

"To be honest, I was too busy shitting myself about what house I was going into." Sirius shrugged.

"Mr Black!" Said a shocked voice. "What did you say?"

Sirius's eyes widened, he looked around to see Professor McGonagall behind him. He licked his lips trying to think of something. "I said... I was slipping... Into... Someone...Oh bollocks."

McGonagall stared at him. "Quite finished?"

Sirius mimed a zipping motion over his lips and nodded.

"That's a week's detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. We do not promote that kind of language at this school." She said.

"Oh come on!" Sirius said. "It's my first week! Surely you can let it slide?"

"Do your parents allow you to swear freely?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius thought for a moment. "They don't really care what I say, as long as I'm not in their bloody way,"

"Alright, two weeks."

"What?" Sirius stopped. "I didn't swear!"

"Yes, I rather think you did." McGonagall replied.

"I cussed!" Sirius argued. "Swearing would be me saying-"

"Three weeks!"

"I haven't said any yet!" Sirius complained.

"No, that was for cheeking your house head." McGonagall turned and stormed off. Sirius turned back to his breakfast, swearing under his breath as he cut up the sausages with rage. "Thinks-She-Can-Boss-Me-Around-Like-She's-The-Fucking-Queen-Of-Cocking-Aberdeen!" He gritted through his teeth.

James was stifling a laugh. Sirius pointed his fork at him. "You dare," He threatened, "And I will ram this so far up your arse that it pokes you shitting eyelids."

"McGonagall will definitely notice that." Remus said into his orange juice.

James burst out laughing, bits of bacon and egg going everywhere. Sirius pouted for a moment.

"I hate you," He muttered.

"Likewise," James said raising his orange juice.

The small boy – Peter had entered. He looked over at them cautiously before sitting near Remus. Remus looked at James and Sirius, his eyes darting between them. Sirius let out a groan.

"Hey you-" He stopped and looked at Remus.

"Peter," He hissed.

"Peter!" Sirius said. "Stop sitting there and come over here."

Peter looked around, realising that Sirius had directed the statement towards him. He shuffled across the seats next to Remus.

"What's up?" James asked.

"That went out ten years ago," Remus said.

"Oh." James frowned. "What class do we have first?"

"Potions," Remus replied instantly. James let out a groan and slammed his forehead against the table loudly so that the other three house tables turned to look at him.

"Have you memorised the timetable already?" Sirius asked.

"You haven't?" Remus asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, not answering the question. Lily stalked into the hall looking severely pissed off. Snape was trailing after her. "Go away, Severus," She was saying.

"Lily-"

She had already sat down and was now helping herself to a breakfast muffin. Snape stared at her and sighed before retreating to the Slytherin table. James slid up the benches, taking his plate with him. He leaned on his arm in front of Lily. She ignored him as she piled some French toast onto her plate.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked.

"I'm concerned about you." He said earnestly. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes." Lily replied. "Because you are usually up to something stupid."

"Always taking the moral high ground," James tutted. "How many times must I tell you that it's boring?"

"One more time before I lose the moral high ground and stick my wand up your arse and shout experlliarmus." Lily replied.

James frowned. "How could you possibly know that spell?" He asked.

"I read my books over the summer," She replied. "Did you?"

"Nah. Who needs books?" James said. "I have it all in here." He pointed to his head.

"Well, I'd recheck in case that it's all fallen out." Lily shot back.

"That's a kick in the nuts," He said.

"Go join your idiot friends." Lily said.

"You're calling Lupin an idiot?" James asked.

"He is if he's hanging out with a big-headed prick like you." Lily said.

"Where did you learn such language?" James asked, shocked.

Lily said nothing in answer to this. James continued to lean into her. "Would you go out with me?" he asked.

"No," She said plainly.

"I'll be good."

"No, you won't." She replied pouring some tea.

James smiled. "I won't give up until you go out with me."

"Well then you'll be waiting a very long time." Lily said.

James leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. "Somehow I doubt it." He smiled and retreated back to the others.

Peter and Remus were having a heated discussion about Professor Slughorn's teaching methods – how he seemed to favour particular students over others even though talent was shown by them all. Well, Remus was really doing all the discussion. Peter added a few "Yeah's" here and there and nodded enthusiastically at what he was saying.

Sirius looked up as James returned. "Shoot you down again?"

"Fifth time this week," James said. "Don't worry. I'll get her soon."

"Sure you will," Sirius nodded. "And if you don't Remus always needs a date."

Remus wasn't listening.

There was a squawk overhead and dozens of owls flew in. The first years gazed up, curious to see what they would get. James didn't bother, as a Daily Prophet and a letter from home landed beside his arm. Sirius opened his package to reveal what he had forgotten to take with him. Inside there was a letter from his mother.

_My Son,_

_I hope dearly that your first week has gone well. We are saddened that you did not continue the family tradition and join Slytherin. I have a good mind to write to that bumbling professor and resort you properly into the house you belong. However I know you will complain, like you always do, so I shall let this pass until you realise that you do belong in Slytherin and the have you removed from that blasted house.  
>Excel in your classes and you will succeed and become powerful. Do not consort yourself with what you call a "Social-life". The Mudbloods and half-breeds within that school are not worthy to even recognise you as one of their equals, because you are so much better than that.<br>However, I will not deny that your brother seems more willing to believe this, whilst you go through what muggles call Martyr-dom. I refuse to let you become that.  
>I hope things have been pleasant so far. Do not take the easier route, your father and I will be very disappointed in you.<br>Furthermore, I have been provided by the Ministry with a list of people I do not want you to get involved with._

_Write back to acknowledge you have received your letter._

_Your Mother._

James frowned reading it. "I assume that 'Write back to acknowledge you have received my letter' is her way of saying 'Lots of hugs and kisses'?"

"Give me that," Sirius grabbed it and tore it into two not even looking at the list that she had provided. He then tore it up into fours, then eights and when he couldn't do that anymore, he took out his want and set it alight. He looked up at the rest of them. "Didn't I mention that I hate my parents?" He asked.

**Reviews... Please?**


	4. Remus

A few weeks had passed and the boys were settling into the routine. Sirius even managed to wake up early. Though he hadn't perfected the art of sleeping without snoring. This led to James jinxing him every now and to stop talking. Their mornings usually composed of Potions or Transfiguration or Defence Against The Dark Arts. Then the afternoon classes were usually the more mundane classes like History of Magic – Professor Binns was, without a doubt the worst teacher in the school – charms was quite good though, Remus had proved that he was exceptionally skilled there. Herbology was... Well it was okay... If you like plants. Sirius hated plants.

"_WHY DO THEIR ROOTS ALWAYS GO AFTER MY THROAT?" _He would ask after every lesson.

"Dunno," Was the usual reply. "Maybe they hate your clothes."

It was a Monday, so the first class was Potions. It was the only class aside from Transfiguration that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had together. And Sirius was not happy about this either. Mainly because he hated potions. James didn't particularly like it either as Lily and Snape would sit together.

Professor Slughorn beamed at Lily with pleasure. The cauldron full of boiling clear liquid sat underneath his nose as he placed a fine feather into in. With a tremendous squawk an eagle flew out of it and perched itself atop of Slughorn's hat. He beamed even more and led her to the front of the classroom.

"Ms Evans has demonstrated magic beyond her years," He said proudly. "Well beyond any first, second or third year that I have ever taught. When I asked for you all to conduct a potion that you were unfamiliar with, I never expected such brilliance-"

Sirius grunted, stirring his own cauldron full of a murky green colour, though the book he was working from indicated that it should be a bright purple. His black hair tied back to stop it from getting caught in the mixture he was preparing though his long fringe was steaming a little from when the entire liquid had caught fire."That's 'cause we used the proper book." He muttered to James, he wasn't listening. Peter, now a fully fledged member of their group, heard though and sniggered on James' behalf.

James stared at Lily as she parted her hair and tucked it to one side, revealing the almond eyes. He realised that he wasn't the only one staring. "Oi, Snivellous, stop looking at things you can't have."

Snape hid behind his frame of greasy hair. He never spoke out during class, even though they were sure that he would have a hex up his sleeve for James later. Lily returned to her seat beside him with a tiny vial full of a potion that Slughorn had been rambling on for the last ten minutes. She leaned forward and gave Snape a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me Severus." She said handing it over to him. "Here. Have this." She gave him the vial. He looked at her, before she continued. "It's worth more to you than to me."

Snape gave a weak smile, before looking back at his book and scribbling on the instructions. Lily watched him as he crossed some things out and added others in.

"How do you know they work?" She asked.

Snape shrugged. "Been helping mum make potions for years." He said quietly.

The dungeon door creaked open and Remus entered. He looked at Professor Slughorn who sighed and shook his head theatrically.

"Come on in Mr. Lupin, though I barely see the reason to. Class finishes in twenty minutes." He said.

Remus looked like shit. His skin white and stretched over his cheekbones as if he had been ill. There was a fresh set of lines crawling from his chin down to his left shoulder. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, and for a minute he looked as if he was going to topple over from the weight. He nodded at Professor Slughorn before taking a seat just in front of James, Sirius and Peter – apparently ignoring them.

"Oi, Remus," James said leaning forward.

Remus appeared not to have heard them as he pulled out his books and a bit of parchment. The other three could see that his hands were shaking slightly. Sirius frowned and picked up some of the dragon pellets he had been working with and threw them at the back of Remus' head. Remus turned at looked at them, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"You do know there is space for one more here." James said motioning to the place on the bench where they had obviously saved for him.

Remus looked at it. "No," He said. "It's okay," He turned back to his parchment. James was not happy that he was being ignored. He picked up some of the dragon pellets and began to throw them one-by-one at the back of his neck. Remus turned around and looked at them pointedly.

"What?" He asked.

"Mr Potter, I hope you are not throwing ingredients in my class."

"No Professor Slughorn,"

"Good," Slughorn said. "Because Dragon pellets are very expensive to come by. And rare. Once thrown on the ground they can never be used in potions again."

James waited until Slughorn had turned his back before reaching down and picking up the dragon pellets, blowing the fluff off of them and tucking them back into the jar.

"Oi, Remus." Sirius hissed, as he turned back around to look at his parchment.

Remus looked at them curiously. "Yes?" He asked.

"Where were you this morning?" Sirius asked. "You didn't show up at breakfast."

"Yeah, Remus John Lupin, late for a class? Has the world gone mad?" James said very theatrically, before striking a pose. Sirius and Peter stared at him for a minute before looking back at Remus.

"So where were you?"

Remus licked his lips. He was hoping that they wouldn't notice. But of course they were brilliant and bright. "I was feeling a little ill." He said. "I went to Madame Pomfrey, she just fixed me up."

"Oh, that's why you look like shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

Slughorn looked up. "Mr Black, do not swear in my classroom."

"Oops," Sirius said. "Sorry,"

Remus ignored the outburst then said hoarsely. "Yes, that's why I look like shit."

"Cool," Sirius said. "I mean, you always look like shit-"

"Mr Black," Slughorn warned.

"Sorry." Sirius asked. "But never this shit."

James looked at Sirius. "Yeah, it's kinda weird."

Sirius pushed his books into his bag. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Mr Black that is the third warning I have to give you in less than ten minutes. Detention with me tonight." Slughorn said. "You can help scrap the vomit in one of the cauldrons made by a Hufflepuff."

"But sir, I already have detention tonight!" Sirius complained. "Can't I just say I'm sorry and be done with it?"

Slughorn looked at Sirius with a curious expression on his face. "What are you in detention for as it is?" He asked.

Sirius looked at his shoes and muttered. "Swearing at McGonagall."

"Ah, excellent." Slughorn said. Sirius frowned. "I can write her a note and ask for another week's detention to be added."

Sirius pouted angrily. James tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Mr Potter, I fear that your laughter may encourage Mr Black." Slughorn said. "How about detention for you too?"

James shrugged. "It's fine, as long as you don't mind me ditching homework for a week."

Slughorn was tempted to smile at the boy's wit. Instead he marked something down on a piece of parchment. "Class dismissed."

Remus skirted quickly out of the classroom before anyone had really time to register. They piled their books into their bags and began to slump out from the dungeons. The climb up the stairs was impossible difficult, with their legs weak from sitting all morning. Remus waited at the top of the steps.

James motioned to the scars. "Cat again?" He asked.

Remus felt his neck and felt himself go red. Only it wasn't as if he was blushing, it just appeared as if he wasn't so pasty. "Yes," He muttered.

"I'd get rid of that mangy mongrel if I were you," Sirius muttered. "It obviously doesn't like being touched if it keeps scratching you."

Remus smiled a little. "I can't, it's er... Like a family heirloom."

"What a mangy cat with a habit for almost ripping out the necks of its owners?" Sirius asked. "Sounds like a pretty raw deal."

"Don't you four boys have somewhere to be?" Drawled a voice. James let out a sigh and turned to look at Lucius Malfoy walking towards them, his long blonde hair tied in a silk green ribbon, so that his prefects badge was showing proudly. Following behind him was Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin and a few others.

"Don't you?" Asked Sirius. "Let's think, where should Malfoy be at this present time?" He made a pretend pout as if he was concentrating.

"How about Brown-nosing the professors?" James said.

"Oh a good one," Sirius said. "How about, in the bathroom, trying to grow a cock?"

"Or-" The boys turned to look at Peter as if he was about to say something incredibly witty and intelligent for the first time in his life. Peter pursed his lips and fell silent, going slightly red.

Malfoy looked at them. "I feel the sudden need to take points off you." He said.

"Too bad," Sirius argued. "Prefects can't take points away from people!"

"I rather think they can," Malfoy hissed.

"That's bull!" Sirius said.

"Sirius I advice you very strongly to be quiet." Remus said speaking up at last. He turned to Malfoy, standing as the voice of reason. "Sorry they cheeked you. Yes we do have a class, but not for another twenty minutes and it's quite a small distance from here. Please don't take the points because Sirius already decided to lose most of them for cursing at the teacher. But please, don't make personal attacks at my friends just because we're from Gryffindor."

Malfoy stared at Remus for a moment. Most of the potions class were watching from the stairs. Snape was slumped against the stone wall apparently uninterested, whilst Lily, though beside him looked on curious.

"Do you really want to make this a scene?" Remus asked.

Malfoy's bottom lip quivered. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking that way to a prefect."

He turned and stalked off. Remus frowned for a minute before realising that five points was better than Malfoy docking off fifty from each of them. He turned to look at his friends.

"You," Sirius said. "Are bloody amazing. Will you please go and tell Slughorn what to do with his detention?"

Remus let out a shaky laugh. His frame quivering. His knees began to falter and he grabbed James' arm for support.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked.

Remus nodded. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

Lily rushed forward as Sirius made sure that his head didn't hit the floor. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "Did Malfoy hex him?"

James looked around. "No, I don't think so."

"He was ill this morning," Peter piped up. "Maybe the confrontation was too much."

"Either way he needs to get to the hospital wing," Sirius said, picking his friend up under the arm. James followed suit as Peter picked up their bags.

"So, Evans." James said as they made their way to the infirmary. "Fancy going out with me now?"

She turned to look at him. "You're doing this now? Whilst your friend is unconscious?"

James turned to look at Remus. "Why, do you think he minds?"

"You're a jackass Potter," Lily said stopping and turning on her heal to rejoin Snape.

James made a face. "I don't know why she's getting so pissy. I thought looking as if I cared about people would make me seem like a better person."

"Oh, yeah," Sirius grunted as they went up the stone stairs. "You were a beast. But I tell you mate, you should have waited until after we got this lump to the hospital wing, _before _you hit on her."

"Too soon?" James asked.

"Way too soon," Sirius said. "How you holding on back there, Peter?"

Peter grunted a little as he made his way up the stairs, a few steps behind them, laden down with four bags of heavy textbooks.

"Well, just so you know," Sirius said. "Remus is surprisingly light. It's as if his bones are made of pixie dust."

"Actually Pixie dust is incredibly heavy." James corrected. "Heavier than most substances. That's why it's not used in potions, even though it's full of magical properties. "

"Are you trying to tell me," Puffed Sirius. "Is that they don't use pixie dust on a account that the bastards can't lift it off the bloody table?"

A few ghosts who had passed heard Sirius' swearing, turned and gasped at him. He raised his hand. "I know, I know, I swear too, much. Trust me, I'm working on it."

"Pretty much," Replied James. "So your statement beforehand was incorrect."

"You and Remus should set up a little club." Sirius muttered. "Who knows most about stuff and beat the intellectual shit out of the other."

"We already do that," James said. "It's called banter."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

**Reviews... Please?**


	5. Halloween

Remus had disappeared for a few days, staying in the hospital wing. James, Sirius and Peter made regular trips whenever they could, Sirius came begrudgingly as they came during lunch, breakfast or supper. He hated missing the meals. After a few days at the hospital wing, Remus was discharged and was looking slightly better than usual, though still pale and peaky.

Weeks were passing quickly and all four boys were getting closer and working hard at their lessons. Sirius and James less so, but nevertheless top of their classes, much to Snape's dismay. It was a part of their wizard upbringing along with their natural brilliance. Meanwhile, the first years were enjoying their first few weeks aside from the exciting lessons by exploring the castle. Much of the castle still lay undiscovered. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had spent most of their weekends exploring, though Remus would often return to the dormitory to do his homework. Halloween was looming around the corner and the rumour was that the feast was spectacular and never boring. Some of the older students decided to taunt the first years about how sometimes the teachers liked to release trolls and make the first years fight them to the death. Some believed them. Others had tried to get expelled at this. But most of them, that weren't muggleborns, knew that this wasn't true.

"Can't wait for the feast," Sirius muttered patting his stomach after quite a full breakfast. A few girls passed him giggling. Sirius grinned, leaning back looking very casual and very cool.

James looked up from his porridge. He frowned. "Stop thinking on your stomach. I mean at first it was endearing, now it's just annoying."

Sirius grinned stupidly. "If it bothers you." He said.

"I won't be there," Remus muttered unhappily, almost to himself. The three boys looked at him.

"I'm visiting my mother at St Mungo's," Remus said quickly. "She came down with a terrible illness over the last few days."

"Like you had a few weeks ago?" Sirius asked, cutting up a sausage.

"Something like that," Remus shrugged.

James raised his eyebrows. He shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered. "Why do first years not get to go to Hogsmeade? Mum and dad are probably getting fed up of sending me sweets every other day."

"Dunno mate," Sirius said. "I wish I could get some sent to me."

"You would," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Their talk about Hogsmede disintegrated slightly as Lily stormed into the great hall looking severely pissed off. She sat down and buried her nose in the Daily Prophet. Snape came running after her. "Lily!" He cried standing beside her. She pushed her nose deeper into the Prophet.

"Lily," Snape said earnestly. "Please, I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course not," Lily said angrily. "Because you always call a girl's best friend an ugly toad and try to hex her!"

"I... I was joking!" Snape said.

"The hell you were!" Lily glowered at him.

"Lily!" Snape tried to sit down beside her. James jumped up and pointed his wand at Snape. He was launched into the air and thrown off the seat. Lily forgot her anger at Snape and substituted it for anger towards James. She leapt up to go to his side, pulling out her own wand so James wouldn't try to hex them again.

"You heard her!" James roared. "She doesn't want to talk to you!"

Lily shot him a dangerous look, her face going red with anger. She stood up quivering. "You are a bloody _arse _Potter. You could have seriously hurt him!" She helped Snape to his feet.

"Evans," James said. "He's a Slytherin. He's into all that Dark Magic!"

"And you're any better than him, how?" Lily snarled. "Hexing people for no good bloody reason, you're a complete bastard!"

"Evans," James said. "Please wash your mouth out. It's not lady like."

"I'll swear all I like, Potter. You do not go around jinxing people for the hell of it!" Lily snapped.

"Yes, but you see, Snivellous isn't _people _exactly." James replied. Sirius let out a laugh. Remus had sunk low into his meal, not daring to speak up.

"Let's go Severus," Lily said. "Thanks for nothing Remus!"

Remus looked up as she stormed out of the Great Hall. James and Sirius stared after her.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" James said.

"She'll come around some day," Sirius shrugged.

"You shouldn't hex people in the Great Hall," Remus said quietly.

Both boys looked over at him. He went red and muttered something, and looked back down at his breakfast.

"Lupin," Sirius said, addressing Remus by his last name. Remus blinked and looked up. Was he out? Were they going to leave? Sirius made a grim face. Then his face broke out into a charming smile. "Cool it. I ain't going to hex you."

Remus rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

...

Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost floated along the corridors with a pleased look on his face. James found this very disturbing and after a few days of this stopped him on the staircase on his was to Transfiguration.

"Alright," He said, stopping Sirius in his tracks. "Nick, though I've always liked you, I have to ask, aren't ghosts supposed to be unhappy?"

"You're stopping me for this?" Sirius asked.

Nick let out a sigh. "It's my birthday in a few days."

Sirius and James looked at each other frowning. "Er... Birthday?" James asked.

Nick stopped for a minute. "Deary me, did I say that?" He shook his head sadly, which with the sheer force that it almost fell off. He pushed it back onto his neck with just a quick nudge from his shoulder. "I mean deathday."

"That's something to be happy about?" Sirius asked, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

Nick looked at Sirius. "Death isn't always the unwelcome enemy you expect, Mr. Black." He said.

"Yes, because the beheading of you was much like a gentle stroll." Sirius said. "Did you ask for the beheading?"

"As always you demonstrate the sensitivity of a blunt axe." Nick said, moving out of the way to let some students pass.

"I try," Sirius shrugged. "James, not that I want to go to class, but I have enough detention for the next three months _without _missing class with McGonagall."

"Then go to class." James said.

Sirius pouted. "Maybe I will."

He remained still on the flagstone steps.

"Deathday?" James asked.

"I celebrate my death."

"I guessed as much. So what, do you have a party?"

"Not... Regularly..." Nick shrugged, his head barely balancing on his neck. "But I like celebrating it. It reminds me of my humanity." He rounded to the two boys. "Would you like to come along?"

"Er..."

"I doubt you would," Said Nick. "I mean its not very enjoyable. Many of the guests are ghosts and unless you are willing to get... What do you children use these days? Moaning Myrtle _getting it on with you_."

They looked at him incredulously. "You've never used that phrase before in your life," Sirius said. "Have you?"

"I'm afraid to say, I have not." Nick said. "Well, best be off to your lessons. The feast tonight will be rather miraculous I should say, it always is."

"How would you know?" Sirius frowned. "You're dead."

Nick stared at Sirius before nodding curtly at James and floating off. They travelled up the stairs and into the classroom. There was a scratching of quills and a tabby cat sat on the desk, but no professor. They knew that McGonagall was an animagi, so they assumed it was her. The McGonagall cat stared at them as they sat down behind Peter and Remus (who was looking sicker than usual)

"What are we doing?" James hissed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's on the board," He said, not looking around.

"Oh... Right." Sirius said. They sat in a few minutes silence and more scratching of quills.

...

The feast was spectacular.

Sweets shaped like spiders, chocolate snakes entwining around each plate, animated and alive and hissing. Treacle tart, pumpkin pie... Sirius was in heaven. James was getting pissed off.

"I said it was endearing." He said. "I didn't mean that it was pleasant to watch!"

Sirius let out a burp, but instead of looking like a fat bastard that he should have been, he looked even more gorgeous. The girls began to swoon stupidly. Sirius grinned and tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear and winked at them. They were close to collapsing with happiness.

James rolled his eyes. "Hand over the orange juice." He said to Peter, who handed it over.

"What do you think Remus' mother is in St. Mungo's for?" He asked, picking at his desert.

"Peter, are you really that thick?" Sirius said. "Remus may be many things; smart, funny, a good looking boy, but he is anything but subtle."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, he's lying to us." James said.

"You two are paranoid freaks," Lily said looking up.

"Eavesdropping Evans?" James asked.

"Of course not," Lily snapped. "You're just talking so loud that people in London can hear you."

James looked shocked. "I'm not that loud am I?" he looked to his friends for support.

"Of course not," Sirius said.

"Really, you're not," Peters said.

"You're saying that sarcastically aren't you?" James said.

"Of course we are," Sirius said, helping himself to the remainders of James' plate.

The feast dissolved back into the plates and Sirius let out a groan so loud that most of the school laughed at him. Dumbledore laughed heartedly as he stood up and began to speak.

"Good evening!" He bellowed happily. "What a wonderful feast! As you may know Halloween is a time when all the ghouls, ghosts, and darkest creatures come out to have fun. Of course, this is a misnomer. The only real dark creature, is the ones we let touch our hearts and change us. The ones that manipulate us more than any other dark creature. Ponder on that," he said beaming.

"Cheerful," Sirius said getting to his feet as the students began to move out of the Great Hall, too befuddled in their feast to really care what Dumbledore had said.

James let out a laugh and followed the other Gryffindors up to the dormitory. Peter followed trying to wrap his head around it. James watched him for a minute. "Still trying to work it out?" He asked.

"No," Peter said. "What did you mean 'he's lying'?"

"It's as obvious as Emma Thompskin fancying Sirius." James said.

Sirius rounded. "WHAT?"

"You like her too? She's been trying to slip you a love potion all year," James said. "Well, not all year but pretty much from the start of term."

"And you failed to tell me this because?"

"For a very smart bloke, Sirius, you're not that bright are you?" James said.

"Sirius." Said a voice.

Sirius, James and Peter turned to see Narcissa standing at the stairway. She looked odd. Her blonde hair pushed behind her ears. Sirius retreated a couple of stairs to look at her. "Yes Cissy?"

She looked as if she had been crying. She gazed up at him with dark eyes. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"I don't think that's such a..."

"Please," Narcissa said. "It will only take a moment."

Sirius looked at her up and down. "Sorry, Cissy. I don't associate with Slytherins."

With that he turned away and walked up the stairs with his best friends. James was frowning slightly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You're not going to ask her what's wrong?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a pureblood manic with a desire to maim and torture anything that moves."

"You can't know that." James said.

"Trust me, for fun she plays with cat intestines."

"Beautiful," Peter muttered, almost wanting to throw up.

**Slightly shorter chapter than usual. Will be back in a few days time with a really long one though!**


	6. Invisible

Sirius, James and Peter trumped into the room with annoyed faces. They flung their bags into the corner, which woke the sleeping Remus on the red armchair up. A huge book on goblin wars was open on his lap and a quill in his hand and about a foot of neatly written essay sat on top of one of the pages. He blinked, squinting in the half-light of winter the snow fluttering down across the window. He stretched slightly and yawned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius said, sitting down and unfastening his school robes.

Remus frowned slightly. "Here," He replied. "Why?"

"Class? You? No. Showy. Uppy." James summarised, pointing at the fireplace. "Incendio." He muttered. Flames erupted and instantly they were warmer. Remus leaned forward putting his books to one side, the flames illuminating fresh scars.

"Oh," He said. "I got in late last night. Well, technically, quite early this morning. So McGonagall gave me the day off. You looked pissed off with me..."

Sirius shook his head. "Of course not." He said as he leaned back, pulling his hair out of the knot that he had tied it in.

"He's pissed off with his cousin," Peter said, taking out a bit of chocolate and eating it.

"Why?" Remus frowned.

"Oh, she's just being a bitch. She was acting all teary on Halloween, pretending that her bastard boyfriend beat her up again." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Well mate," James said taking Peter's chocolate. "It didn't look much like acting."

"You don't know her." Sirius snapped.

"Of course I don't," James replied. "But no one in the world can act that well. You said so yourself."

"Listen, she was just going to take me aside for one minute whilst Snape gets his own back." Sirius shrugged. "You know how the rotter is."

"If it was Snape, then why wouldn't he come after me?" James asked.

Sirius said nothing, but his face remained still and silent, looking at the flames as they flapped against the stone walls. Remus yawned and picked up his quill and parchment and began to write again. James ruffled his hair every now and then watching his friends intently.

"Do you think Lily will ever go out with me?" James mused.

"Not likely," Sirius said. "She thinks you're a stuck up prick. Which you are, I might add. But a very funny one and she can't seem to see that."

"Thank you, Sirius." James said.

"Anytime."

At last Remus pushed his homework away. "Alright," He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Let me see your essays."

Sirius turned. "Why?" He asked.

Remus frowned. "So I can look over them and mark them. And tell you what to do. You were going to ask me to do so anyway."

James turned too, Peter looked rather hopeful. "Think we're too stupid to do it ourselves?"

Whatever colour Remus had remaining on his cheeks disappeared, his eyes widening. "No." He stuttered. "No. Of course not. No."

James' face broke into a smile. "Remus, cool it." He said. "I'm yanking your leg. You're not doing my homework. You look like as if you're going to collapse with exhaustion any minute. I'll make an excuse of some kind."

Remus' cheek twitched slightly. James raised an eyebrow. He sighed and leaned back on the chair and within minutes he was asleep. Sirius, James and Peter sat back watching the flames as the snow got heavier and heavier until it was hammering at the windows angrily. James was barely awake as he watched other students leave off for bed. Gideon and Fabian Prewett two red headed twins were playing exploding snap, and Lily with her group of friends were sitting doing homework. After about the seventh game where Gideon had failed to win and Fabian leaping up and yelling happily brandishing his wand as tiny sparkling stars erupted from it, that Dodges, the Gryffindor Prefect had to send them up to the boys dormitory.

There was a gentle tapping against the window. James at first thought it was just the snow dying down, until Peter pulled at his arm and motioned towards a huge tawny owl trying to get in. Sirius stood up and opened the window, the owl swooping in and landing on the table with a large package strapped to its foot and a letter in its beak. It dropped the letter onto James' lap and hooted. James opened the letter.

_Dear son, _It read.  
><em>I hope that you are well and settling into your first term at Hogwarts without any complications. As per usual, it is your mother who prefers to write to you, but I thought I would take this opportunity to send you something that has been in the family for years.<br>As you remember the Tales of the Beedle the Bard, that your mother used to read to you when you were small, we always treated these stories as if they were real. I'm unsure about the rest of the tales written by Beedle, but I do know that the Tale of Three Brothers is real. You see James our family are direct descendents of Ignotus Peverell and his brothers. They were thought to be the true owners of the three objects; dubbed rather unmercifully as "The Deathly Hallows" by some lunatics, and therefore the story was based on them. What is wrapped in the parcel before you is that same invisibility cloak which my father gave to me and his father gave to him. It is only just that I in turn give to you and hope that you pass it on to whatever child you posses-_

Sirius gave a loud cough as he read over James' shoulder. "Not when he's a forty year old virgin still pining over Lily he won't," He said sardonically.

James looked at his friend for a moment and turned back to the letter.

_-I was hoping to give you the cloak when you returned home for Christmas, but because you are so willing to stay at Hogwarts with your friends, I'm sending this to you now. I urge you not to open it in front of the rest of your peers. Only those you trust. I fear that everyone would want to use it if you revealed that you had such an item. I'd also like to point out that you should not use it for mischief. It is the original cloak, that is more powerful than any other cloak with a disillusionment charm. It is not prone to age, or wear and is incredibly powerful. Take care of it.  
>I know it is none of my business, but James, I have come to the knowledge that you have become good friends with Sirius Black. Whilst I congratulate you on your maturity beyond your years-<em>

Sirius gave a snort.

_-I express heavy concern over it. The Black family are notorious for their behaviour and attitude towards non-magic folk. I know he's in Gryffindor too, but I'd be wary. Sometimes those classed as brave and strong are very susceptible to the perks of the dark arts. I put it to you to make your own mind up as you have for much of your life. If you trust him then so do I. I'm just heeding my own personal warning.  
>Furthermore, I would like to tell you that your mother and I will be going to Germany to visit where the original Brothers Grimm began writing stories for wizards and muggles alike. You probably did not know this but they were dark wizards intent on causing pain and anguish to many. Though, practically disturbing, it should be fascinating. Your mother, sweet as she is with her knitting and her literature of the 1940's wants to go. Yes I know, bizarre. I dare not ask what interest she may have in it for. I'm sure it would shock and disturb me.<br>Your grandmother has taken ill sadly. She should be fine, but the St. Mungo's healers are too busy treating an "accidental" explosion where the magical flames burnt at least 50 people. Their scars are sadly unable to be healed as every time the healers try to fix them the pain they suffer grows worse. It's left everyone in a bit of a pickle.  
>She will be better soon, so there is no need to worry, though you're probably won't now that you have so much homework to get through.<br>If you do wish to contact me, it will have to wait until after the Christmas period, I believe that we are going to be travelling with muggles for the most part and I doubt very much they would understand why an Owl is perched on the window of our hotel room.  
>Your mother sends her love, or as she puts it "Lots of hugs and kisses".<br>From your Father._

James closed the letter putting it back in the envelope. He picked up the package, light in hand and as the dormitory began to empty he ripped it open and threw the brown wrapping paper into the fire. He unfurled the silvery watery cloak and held it up.

"Well," Peter said. "Stop admiring it and put it on!"

James grinned stupidly and pulled it over his head. Sirius jumped up. "Holy shit!" He said.

"Am I gone?" James' bemused voice asked.

"Very much so." Sirius said.

James grinned beneath the cloak and walked around to Remus who was still slumbering. Sirius was looking around bewildered to see where he was.

"Okay," He said. "I really don't like this. Take the thing off."

James made a loud noise with something behind Remus, who jumped up ripping his wand from his robes and looking around behind him confused. He blinked slightly and looked around at Remus and Peter who were laughing their heads off. He turned to look at them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He cried stowing his wand back into his robes.

James took off the cloak and shouted "BOO!" Behind Remus, who jumped again. He turned and looked at his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"James Potter!" He said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to try something out." James said.

"What?" Remus asked, putting his hands on his hips.

James held up the cloak. "My dad just sent me this," He said.

Remus frowned. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Sirius said excitedly. "They're really rare."

James handed Remus the letter to which he read quickly, before looking back at the cloak. "Your mother is going to Germany. Do you know how jealous I am of her?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's what you're concentrating on?" He looked back at the cloak. "I wonder if we could all fit under it."

The boys looked at each other. The smallest was Peter of course. Remus and Sirius were actually quite tall for their age so they cast doubt on that. Carefully, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter huddled together and James threw the cloak over their heads. "Do you think anyone can see out feet?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James looked at each other. "We did not think this through." Sirius muttered.

"Well, I'm not about to declare to anyone else that I have this." James hissed. "Oi, French guy!"

The painting that hung just above the fire looked down on them sleepily. Then with a very English accent he said. "I'm not French. I'm Richard the Lionheart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "And I'm the pope. Can you see our feet?"

The painting peered down. "Four of you under the same cloak yes?"

"Yes," Chorused the boys.

The painting sat back. "I cannot see your feet."

"Yes!" James pulled the cloak off. "Do you realise how much fun we're going to have tonight?"

Remus yawned. "Not tonight," He said firmly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Not tonight," He said again. "It's late. And I'm tired and I know that counts for nought but by the looks of things, Peter is about to drop too."

They looked at each other again. "Maybe your right," James shrugged, tucking the cloak under his arm and picking up the letter.

...

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius jolted awake. Someone was shaking him awake. He looked up beadily. "What?"

James looked down at him with a big grin on his face. "Wanna go down to the kitchens?"

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Sirius muttered.

"More or less," Said James.

"What time is it?" His friend asked.

"I dunno, early..." James said.

"Give me a specific time, James," Sirius said. "Is it early enough to say that we might as well go and get breakfast, or is it early as in Remus is barely asleep?"

James frowned, not knowing what to answer. "Socks, shoes, maybe a jumper... Wait are you wearing underwear?"

Sirius looked at him. "What type of question is that?" He asked. "Am I wearing underwear? Do you wear underwear in bed?"

"If not, you might want to put some on." James said. "Get up. I'm hungry."

"And for the first time in my life," Sirius said. "I'm not."

"Come on, you're not going to let some skinny pale kid boss you about are you? That's symbolically giving into Snivellus."

Sirius pulled his blankets over his head. He waited for a moment before realising that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. So he got up watching and followed James begrudgingly from the dormitory, his stomach growling. James flung the invisibility cloak over their heads and they went quietly from the common room; the Fat Lady was sleeping soundly.

The school was different at night. All the paintings were snoring softly and the corridors were dark. Peeves the poltergeist was snoring on top of the One-eyed witch statue, some moulded chewing gum up his nose. He seemed quite unbothered by this though.

"Do you think any teachers will be up?" Sirius hissed.

"I suspect so." James replied. "I mean, teachers aren't human. They don't really need to sleep. Filch patrols the corridors and his bloody cat."

They stopped and looked at the painting of fruit. Unsure what to do, James reached out to touch one of the grapes. Nothing happened.

"Try the banana," Sirius suggested.

"You try the banana." James said.

"I didn't want to get out of bed," Sirius replied.

"And miss the opportunity for food, yeah, right," James said, reaching out to touch the banana. Again nothing happened. Sirius then reached forward and touched the pear which laughed and stepped aside. Inside was a cavernous room, about the same size as the great hall with four corresponding tables. Sirius pulled off the cloak and James hurried down the room towards the large cupboards and yanked them open. He found what he was looking for quickly.

Sirius stood aside. "You know, all the things that you could have done with that blasted cloak and you go for sneaking down to the kitchens. I mean, you could follow the Slytherins and hex Snape in his sleep to make him look like he has pink hair!"

James looked around, his arms laden with sweets. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Fine but when you get caught, do not tell them it was me who gave you the idea." Sirius said. "It'll lead Bella to hex me in my sleep."

"You have some serious issues with your family." James muttered as he stuffed the treats into his pockets and grabbed the cloak. "Come on. I want to explore."

"But..." Sirius said. "Bed..."

He followed James though.


	7. Christmas

Lily was reading the newspaper, a grimace on her face. The headline was shocking. "KNOWN WEREWOLF FENRIR GREYBACK ATTACKS GROUP OF SCHOOL CHILDREN ON HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S ORDERS" Remus was staring at the newspaper too, the face of Greyback looming out at him, growling fiercely. Remus felt as if he knew the face, but he couldn't place him. He scowled into his tea, thoughtfully. Lily folded up the newspaper.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing," He muttered, draining the last of his tea.

Lily caught his glance towards the Daily Prophet. "I know," She said. "It's just horrible isn't it? I mean, who could attack a group of children? It's barbaric and beastly. And even worse what with it being so close to Christmas."

Remus said nothing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. "How are you?"

"Ah the mark of a true gentleman," Lily beamed. "I'm fine thank you. Although, I think I'm struggling with the homework Professor Binns set us."

"He never marks it anyway," Remus said. "He calls me Lurchin. And the goblin wars essay that I handed in got a poor mark because I didn't spell my name right."

Lily laughed. "Maybe you could help me?" She asked.

"Oh, Lily I... er..."

"Oh, if you're busy-"

"No, no, it's just... James really likes you and I..." Remus blushed.

"Remus," Lily said firmly. "I don't care about what Potter likes. Besides its homework. In the library. With Madame Prince looking over our shoulders."

Remus smiled. "Alright. After Herbology?"

"It's a date," Lily grinned.

"Mr Lupin?" Asked a timid voice. Remus turned to see another first year, from Ravenclaw with dark brown hair and a flushed face, holding a set of books.

"Yes?" Remus asked confused, never being called 'Mr Lupin' by an equal in his life. "Sarah, is it?"

The girl blushed even more, looking at her shoes. She held out the books she was carrying. "Professor Ferres wanted me to give you these. She said something about your prior commitments next week."

Remus' eyes widened and he took the books from her. "Ah, yes," he said. "Thanks Sarah. I appreciate it."

Sarah smiled shyly at Lily then turned and ran off. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Prior commitments?" She asked. "Where are you going next week?"

"Oh, my aunt she's in hospital." Remus said casually. "Dumbledore is letting me have an extra week off so I can visit her."

"Oh, okay," Lily said as Remus tucked the books into his bag. "You know that she fancies you like mad."

"Who?"

"Sarah," Lily said. "She's mad about you."

"Nah," Remus shrugged. "Not possible."

"Why do you have the set idea that everyone hates you?" Lily asked.

"I don't,"

"Please,"

"What?"

"First few weeks, you kept out of everyone's way, even though Potter and Black were persistent that you stay around with them. You avoided talking in class, you didn't even talk to me for at least three months, even though I like you." Lily commented.

Remus pursed his lips remaining. Lily sighed. "Do you think we should head off to transfiguration now?"

Remus checked his watch, thankful that Lily's comments on his personal life were over. "Yes, I think we should," He said.

...

Peter was doodling something on a spare piece of parchment. Remus was listening intently to what McGonagall was telling them. James and Sirius sat behind the other two not really paying attention. They were learning something simple today because of the Christmas holidays looming around the corner.

"It's easy enough!" McGonagall said earnestly moving down the aisles. "Tap your wand thrice then point at your animal and say the words _Jervesio. _Mr Potter what on earth have you done to your newt?"

James stared at the newt to which he was supposed to change it into a purse, it had gone a sickly purple colour as bright yellow string was tightening itself around its throat. James looked at it bewildered.

McGonagall gave a sharp flick of her wand and it resumed to a normal newt. Sirius was stifling not to laugh. "Mr Pettigrew, will you please attempt it?"

Peter looked terrified and tapped his wand thrice, pointed it at the owl and muttered; "Jervesio."

Nothing happened.

McGonagall let out a sigh. "Miss Philips, what about you?"

Becca, who sat a few seats from Sirius pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bat. It immediately squirmed and transfigured itself into a black leather purse which gave a little squeal. McGonagall turned looking satisfied with her.

"I want you all to practise the spells you have learned over the holidays, _without _choking your animals Mr Potter. And I would like a roll of parchment going over each spell you have learned, why it is used, and what animal is best for it." McGonagall said. "To be handed in on Monday after the holidays."

The class began to pack away their things and James stormed out looking annoyed. Sirius caught up with him. "I hate transfiguration." He said agitated.

"I know mate," Sirius shrugged as they waited outside class for Peter and Remus.

"What do we have next?" James asked.

"Defence against the dark arts," Sirius prompted. "Which isn't so bad."

"No, except that Professor Elgard is a prick and a half." James said as Peter caught up with them.

"If you don't like the class, then don't go." Sirius said.

"What will I do instead?" James asked.

"Your homework?" Remus replied, scratching his bandaged arm.

"Shut up," James pouted.

"What's wrong with Defence against the dark arts?" Remus asked.

"What's right with it?" Peter grumbled.

"Snap," Sirius said.

"I enjoy it." Remus shrugged, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. "Only, I wish we were learning more about dark creatures. Defence spells are all well and good, but how are we meant to use them if we never get to practice."

"Wanting to learn how to defend yourself if you come face to face with a vampire or a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

Remus' face drained.

"You shouldn't joke about that," He said quietly.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Did you not see the prophet this morning?" Remus asked.

"I never read the newspaper." James said. "It's filled to the brim with lies."

"I agree with that," Said a voice. James looked around to see Xenophilius Lovegood, a Ravenclaw boy with stringy white hair. "It's filled with liars. It's run by a creature known as Corconoro. It infests a human host with evil thoughts and cannot handle the idea of good and truth."

"Really?" Asked James, an amused look on his face. "I just thought it was humanity."

"Your cynical behaviour will not get you far in life," Lovegood said thoughtfully. "It limits your capacity to think imaginatively."

"Yes, but I'm either always right or pleasantly surprised," James said. "How could anyone hate that?"

...

Christmas was fast approaching and there was a buzz of excitement passing around the school. Sirius, James and Peter had all decided to stay behind at Hogwarts whilst most of the first years had opted to go home. Sirius did not want to go home only to be greeted by his spiteful mother and gloating brother and his indifferent father. Since James knew he was already staying, he was greatly overjoyed and excitedly talked of all the mischief they could perform during the holidays. Remus had left a week earlier than any other of the students despite Sirius and James' vehement insistence that he'd stay and conjure mischief with them, insisting that he had urgent family matters to attend to. So Peter stayed in his stead. The boys were sitting in a rather empty great hall, an unfinished game of Wizard Scrabble in front of them where the object was to create as many words as possible from the letters they used on the board by making sure the anagrams were correct. Every so often the pieces would change and rearrange themselves into the correct spelling. If not many anagrams were created from the words, the pieces would attack. Peter had already been thrown off his chair twice because of the pieces going after his persistently poor grammar. They were watching Hagrid the gamekeeper being directed by Professor Ferres as to where the countless Christmas trees should go.

Lily had gone home for the holidays, Snivellus had not, much to James' despair. Fabian and Gideon had opted to stay, so did the Ravenclaw prefect, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And much to Sirius' annoyance, his cousin Narcissa. This did not bode well for him knowing full well that if James wanted to sneak into the Slytherin common room, Narcissa would come looking for them. And he had warned James of her and her family's insanity.

"You keep saying she's insane, Sirius," James shook his head sadly. "I however really don't see it at all."

"How could you not?" Sirius asked, whilst passing the picture of Aristotle on the third floor. "She's mad, they're all mad, her, Bellatrix. The only one not mad is Andromeda."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix's and Narcissa's sister." Sirius grunted. "She's great, a little weird but brilliant fun."

"How weird are we talking?" James asked. "Is it Bellatrix weird (not that I can compare or anything) or Xeno weird?"

"Andromeda is more Xeno insane."

"Then what are you worrying about? Xeno's mad, but not dangerous."

James had decided that this was the time of the year that he, Sirius and Peter were going to discover _everything _about the castle – from portraits that opened to reveal hidden rooms, to secret passageways and even trying to stop the stairs from moving every time they tried to get back to the Gryffindor common room. It was getting annoying because the stairs liked to play tricks on the First Years and switched every so often leading them into the areas of the castle which were out of bounds usually leading to Filch giving them detention by cleaning out the trophy room. This was proving this annoying when Sirius was made to polish the Quidditch trophy for the fourteenth time.

"I'm getting sick of this," Sirius muttered.

"Then go and complain," James suggested.

"Well I can't," Sirius said. "Because he has every right to. It's the stairs I'm angry at."

"Then complain to the stairs." James suggested.

"Well that's just stupid."

"You're just stupid." Sirius shot back.

"Ooh. Your arguments are getting lamer by the day." James said.

Sirius woke late on Christmas morning to see James was already halfway through his mountain of presents, along with a huge slab of chocolate in his mouth. He had gotten quite a large quantity of books and some new cloaks. Sirius yawned pointedly and tugged the sack from the bottom of his bed. Peter was halfway through opening his small pile of treats from his parents.

"Happy Christmas," James said happily.

"Happy Christmas," Sirius replied sleepily.

"The present is awesome," James said, indicating to a pocket sneakoscope that sat on top of the cloaks.

"No problem," Sirius replied. He began to open his. He smiled as he pushed the sweets aside. He then picked up a particularly heavy present from his mother. He opened it.

"What's that?" James asked, tugging on a thick woolly jumper.

"'_Dark Monstrosities, The Darkest Wizarding Families of all Time.'" _Sirius read. "Mum says that it'll remind me of where I come from." Sirius took one look at the black bound book before throwing it to the floor without so much as a second glance.

"Why would she send you something like that?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius shrugged, pulling out the new quill and ink set that Remus had given him. "They're probably swarming all over Regulus, how he's their perfect son. Honestly, if I punched them, they'd probably poop out the dark mark." Sirius pulled out a ivory handle from the package. "Er... Thanks..." He said. Staring at it perplexed slightly.

"It's a knife."

Sirius flicked the blade. "Just what every good wizard needs, a knife."

"It's for opening locks," James explained. "In case you find yourself in a sticky situation."

"That's very cool," Sirius said admiring the knife. "A lot better than the jar of spit that I got when I was ten."

James stared at him. "Jar of spit? I certainly hope it's better than a jar of spit. Who gave you a jar of spit?"

"My house-elf, Kreacher." Sirius said. "The same year he gave Regulus a ring that opened with poison. He thought that his younger master would use it during Christmas supper. I didn't give them the satisfaction. I didn't go to supper."

"Fight the power," James said, raising his fist. "What did you get, Peter?"

Peter looked up. "Sweets, a jumper, a new scarf, new parchment, books... Did you really get a jar of spit?"

"Unfortunately." Sirius replied. "That was all I got when I was eight. Come to think of it, I probably deserved it, I did almost kill Regulus."

"How?"

"It was an accident," Sirius shrugged. "He wanted to go into Borgin and Burkes. How was I supposed to know that it had a vanishing cabinet in it? He were lost for at least a month before he turned up again."

"Why were you in Knockturn Alley to begin with?" James asked.

"Dad was meeting with a business proprietor," Sirius shrugged. "I wasn't there by choice. I would have preferred going to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"You like Quidditch?" James asked.

"Who doesn't?" Sirius asked. "It's total beeswax that they don't let the first years play."

"Beeswax?"

"I've been told that I have to substitute swear words for other words." Sirius said. "Which is total bollocks."

James laughed heartily. "You're not doing great at it are you?"

"Of course I am." Sirius said. "You spout some beeswax don't you?"


	8. Spiders, Bloody Great Big Spiders

**A/N Sorry about all the technical mishaps that have occurred in the last few days. Chapters weren't loading properly, everything was going chaotic as I was editing – look back, see if you can spot where I've changed it – Thanks for your reviews they really do mean a lot to me. I would have updated this chapter sooner, but I had such a huge report to write for psychology and well, I didn't have time. My muse won't go away, even though I keep telling it that I have to do my schoolwork. I can't decide which is more important...**

**A very action packed chapter for you. I couldn't decide whether to use the giant spiders from the second book of HP, or Centaurs, I decided on spiders because they are infinitely more disturbing and freak me out at any rate.**

**Anyways, enjoy xx**

"Why doesn't she like me?" James asked annoyed pacing the common room. "I thought people were supposed to offer second chances."

"Why would she offer you second chances?" Sirius asked squirming his chair. "I thought that was Dumbledore's job. Besides, what's so great about you?"

"I'm brilliant," James said. "I'm good at Quidditch-"

"Well she doesn't know that." Sirius said trying to get off his seat. "First years aren't allowed to ride on brooms except for that bloody flying class, and you can remember how well that went."

"-I'm smart, I'm funny," James said, ignoring Sirius as Remus entered, standing at the fire, his collar upturned as he began to make a knot in his tie.

"James, I've been sat on this chair for three days because Gideon cursed me here. Bloody fourth years," Sirius said. "You haven't even noticed."

"Of course I have," James said absentmindedly.

"No you haven't, you've been walking past me for the last three days." Sirius said.

"Well, clearly I haven't. I mean I'm very... What's that word? What's that word when you're very... You know the word... "

"Observant," Remus supplied, undoing the bad knot he had made annoyed with it slightly, a new bandage around his wrist and hand, fresh scratches on his face.

"I think it's a testament to her strong will," Sirius said. "Now will you please get me out of this chair?"

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, finishing the knot and pulling his collar down.

"Ah, we meant to get him out of there weren't we?" James said.

"Out of where?" Sirius said. "If you haven't noticed, I've been hexed to a chair for the last three days!"

"I have noticed... Wait when did you get in?" James said as Remus buttoned his cardigan.

"A little while ago." Remus said.

"How long was that?" James asked.

"Yesterday morning," Remus said.

"And you couldn't have helped me?" Sirius asked.

"I did," Remus replied. "You've just stopped trying to get off the chair. I managed to get rid of the hex last night whilst you were napping."

Sirius frowned. He stood up. "Oh. Thanks."

"Seems I'm not the only one who isn't observant," James said.

"Shut up James,"

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked.

"He's in detention," James said.

"Right,"

"You'll need to tell Sprout it wasn't his fault the Mandrakes started screaming for no reason and sent Snivellus to sleep." James replied.

"Right," Remus said. "I'm sure he'll manage."

"Yeah, it was my fault." James said. "I thought it would be funny."

Remus said nothing.

"No, I thought it would be funny, you just took credit for it." Sirius replied.

"How could you think it was funny when you've been hexed to a chair for three days?" Remus asked.

"Well it was during Christmas." Sirius replied. "I believe you weren't around when we had this conversation."

"Mm," Remus said. "What did you do again?"

James squirmed. "Why must you use that disapproving tone on me?" He asked. "I haven't done anything stupid lately."

"Aside from get Peter put into detention." Remus said.

"And ignore me for three days," Sirius chipped in.

"Yes, we got that," James said annoyed slightly. "I only hexed the mandrakes to scream every half hour or so... And hex Snivellus' so his ear muffs didn't work properly."

"I think that merits a disapproving tone," Remus said gravely. He fell silent looking at the floor.

James waited for the yelling but Remus said nothing more. "From who? Fegwort the Rat? Come on Remus, if you want to tell me off then do it."

"I'm not going to tell you off," Remus said. "How was your holiday?"

"Well Remus, I can honestly say that it was frankly boring," Sirius said.

"But better than getting a jar of spit from your house elf." James replied.

Remus frowned. "You got a jar of spit from your house elf?" The question was directed at James. James pointed at Sirius who raised his hand like a child.

"Not me," He said. "Him."

"You got a jar of spit from your house elf?" Remus repeated, pulling on his cloak.

"Well, yes," Sirius said. "Trust me, that was the nicest gift he has ever given me. I wouldn't be surprised if his next gift is a newspaper full of maggots and spiders."

"Lovely," Remus said, pulling on his scarf. James watched him.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

Remus looked over at James. "Out," He said. "Am I allowed to do that _mother_?"

"I don't think you should go out unescorted, but," James said. "Ask your father he might hold a different view." He nodded towards Sirius.

"I personally agree with your mother," Sirius said. "It gets dangerous on the Hogwarts grounds."

Remus stared between them. "Maybe I should ask Lily. She might let me go."

"Don't you dare go to your grandmother," Sirius warned. "You know she spoils you like crazy."

"Well, maybe I should just ask Lily,"

"Ask me what?" Lily asked, appearing behind them tossing her red hair from her face. All three boys turned to see her and she smiled. "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No," Remus replied. "Er, yes, so if it's okay with you, mum and dad, I'm going out."

"Well, we're coming with you," James said. "We don't want you to be eaten by a centaur."

"Or drained dry from a vampire." Sirius interjected.

"I'm sure I would be able to fight off either creatures," Remus said.

"What, a skinny little bloke like you?" Sirius said. "You need proper burly blokes."

"Yes, like me or Sirius,"

"Or you could opt and go for a real man," Lily suggested, calmly from behind them.

"Thank you Evans," James said turning to her. "So, we're coming along."

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you must," He said wearily.

James grinned stupidly. "Hold on just one minute," He darted up to the dormitory and returned a few seconds later tucking something silvery and fabric like into a satchel before slinging it over his shoulder. He tied a scarf around his neck and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Why are you bringing that for?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you later," James said. "Come on,"

"Hold on," Sirius said grabbing his cloak and scarf. "So are we going to try and bust Peter out of detention."

"You will do no such thing." Lily said. "I'll have to tell Professor McGonagall if you do."

"Spoil sport," Sirius said.

...

They hid under James' cloak waiting for the right moment. Then, James took out his wand and began muttering. Explosions set off around the courtyard melting the snow around them. McGonagall ran out from her classroom followed by Peter who looked confused.

"Stop it!" She screamed, brandishing her wand at the explosions. They seemed to multiple until the entire courtyard, corridors surrounding it and the floor above heard the noise causing a few students to peer out from the balcony.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" McGonagall shrieked, still trying to get rid of the explosions. "Pettigrew, you may leave, you may resume your detention tomorrow evening,"

Peter gave a little squeak and then ran off. James, Sirius and Remus followed him, huddled under the cloak. Once they were out of sight, and around the corner from the arising noise, they pulled off the invisibility cloak and scared the crap out of Peter.

"What the hell are you doing?" He squealed.

"Well, Remus has decided to go for a walk," James said. "We'd thought we'd go along with him. And because I felt bad for landing you in detention-"

"Wait, you did that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah..." James looked sheepish. "Sorry about that, I don't know how Sprout could blame you though, I mean it's pretty obvious that you couldn't cast such a spell."

Peter frowned. "Thanks," He said a little confused.

James gave a grin. "It's my pleasure that you found that to be a whole-hearted compliment, I mean, it was so clearly an insult."

Peter opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. He sighed and gave a look towards Remus who looked sympathetic. James and Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"So where exactly are we going?" Peter asked as James draped the cloak around their heads.

"Not sure." Sirius shrugged. "Lemmy?" He turned to Remus.

"Lemmy?" Remus asked.

"Yes, a cross between your first name and your last." Sirius said.

Remus continued to frown. "Shouldn't it be 'Remmy'?" He asked.

"Don't be silly," Sirius said shaking his head. "Stop being silly Remus,"

"I thought I was Lemmy," Remus said.

"Well, if you don't like the name," Sirius shrugged.

"Nicknames are an important feature in a young school boys life," James said.

"Very well, Potter," Said Sirius.

"Oh shut it Black." James said as they made their way onto the castle grounds. The sun was setting just in the distance and a dark spread had fell across the grounds, making it eerie and silent. They could hear Hagrid roaming around in his hut making his dinner. Remus stopped as they tried to make their way into the Forbidden Forest.

"I don't think we should go in there," He said cautiously.

"And why not?" James asked, removing the cloak.

"It's out of bounds to first year students," Peter piped up.

"You're not honestly taking his side are you?" Sirius said moving towards the forest. Remus gripped his arm, surprisingly strong for someone of his stature.

"You're not going in," Remus hissed.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand from his cloak. Remus looked at it for a moment before relinquishing his grip. He grinned a little. "Like I would hex you," He said playfully. "Come on," He began to move towards the forest. James followed, then Peter, then Remus who gave a lingering gaze up to the half moon that lit their way. He sighed and followed them.

"This is creepy," James said, smiling, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

"If it's creepy," Remus said. "Then let's not go any further,"

James let out a laugh. "Nope, you're not getting away with that."

"What are you so scared that we'll find?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "I dunno, there's all sorts of things in the forest."

"Name something," Sirius said climbing over a tree trunk. "Lumos," He muttered. The tip of his wand exploded with light that expanded over the snow covered grounds. "I wonder if there are vampires out here."

"Don't be ridiculous," James said, following Sirius. "If there were they would have attacked us by now."

"I read somewhere that Vampires are trying to integrate themselves into the wizarding society." Peter said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I mean, I thought they were technically dead."

"Well, I didn't go and read the entire article," Peter said tripping over a fallen branch before he took out his own wand to light his way through the darkness. "I found it way too wordy."

"Give it to Remus, he might be able to decipher it," James suggested.

Remus said nothing as he followed them deeper into the forest.

"Oi, Lemmy, still alive back there?" Sirius called.

Remus held his wand aloft. "Unfortunately," He replied.

"What have you got against the forest?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing," He muttered.

Something snapped from behind them, they turned at once holding their wands out. "Who's there?" James called out.

Nothing replied.

"Okay," Sirius said. "Now I'm freaked out,"

"Then let's go," Peter suggested.

"No," James scoffed. "It was probably just a squirrel." He looked doubtful of his own words before he turned and began to lead the way, taking over from Sirius who hung back, frowning. He leaned down into a crouch as if to try and ambush whatever was following them. "Sirius, you coming?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, standing up again, his face remaining very still as if he had just caught the scent of something following them. He shook his head and followed his friends.

Deeper then went into the forest, the night growing evermore dark. The trees completely clouding their view of the sky, so much so that they couldn't even see the half moon, which Remus seemed oddly relieved by, but no one took heed of it.

There was a scuttling behind them, they all turned. "What was that?" Peter asked.

"I dunno," James said. "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Something lunged itself at Peter, all legs and body. Peter yelled in fright. The giant spider clicked its pincers trying to lunge for the little boys' neck. Remus, James and Sirius each grabbed a leg and pulled, trying to get the arachnid off their friend. The creature spun snapping angrily. Remus fell as the spider darted towards him. James pointed his wand and a burst of light shot from it, sending the spider flying. It lay on its back twitching for a moment. Sirius pulled Remus up, before walking towards the spider to stand beside James.

"Is it dead?" He asked. The creature was huge, almost as big as a muggle car. It's hairs on its legs reaching over a foot each and it's eight black eyes looking out lifelessly at its surroundings.

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked James. "What is it?"

"I believe it's what muggles call a bloody big spider," Remus said, fixing his cloak which he had become entangled in during the struggle.

"You alright Peter?" James asked.

Peter gave a shaky nod.

There was more scuttling behind them. They turned swiftly to see dozens of spiders, lining up. "I think we've stumbled into their nest," Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah, and killed one of their kind," James said.

"This does not bode well." Remus said. "I told you so!"

"Really? You choose now to say those words?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, well seeing as how we are about to die," Remus said. "Yes, I think I better say it now, or otherwise I'll never be able to say it again in my rotten life!"

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter raised their wands as the spider army advanced, pincers snapping, thousands of eyes staring at them.

"What do we do?" Peter hissed.

"We er..." James looked at them for a second. "How fast do you think you can run?" He asked. "Never mind! Just RUN!" The boys turned to their left and ran from the spiders, hearing them scuttle after them. Peter was sagging behind. Sirius stopped and hexed the closest away before yanking Peter again, pulling him to catch up with the others. The eight legged creatures were everywhere, rushing towards them with unprecedented hunger. Remus stopped and turned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " James bellowed. Remus wasn't listening. He set fire to the snow in front of the spiders. Stopping them dead, the flames catching the hairs on their legs. They weren't easily dissuaded, as they began to climb the great trees. James grabbed Remus dragging him along.

Hexes were fired towards the spiders sending a few back. This still did not deter them.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter skidded out of the forest and onto the frozen lake, their shoes making them slide. They ran as far as they could before stopping to look at the spiders who were flailing on the ice. Together, all four boys raised their wands and aimed not at the spiders but at the frozen lake beneath their many legs. They shouted the incantation in unison. "INCENDIO!"

Flames shot from their wands, hitting the ice. The spiders fell back unsure of what was happening. The ice underneath their feet creaked. Then with an almighty crack, the thick ice split, tumbling the spiders into its icy depths. The boys ran from the ice as it began to shift under their feet. The spiders had no control, their legs refusing to stick to the ice as it sent them below the waters. For a moment all there was thrashing then everything went still.

The boys breathed deeply, before cascading into a fit of nervous laughter.

"Holy mother of mercy," Sirius said first.

"Never again," Remus panted, trying to stop himself shaking.

"Aw, come on," James said. "It was an adventure."

"It was bloody terrifying," Peter said, holding his knees to stop them from passing out under his weight.

"Never again," Remus muttered again. "When I say I want a walk, we go only for a walk and not get attacked by bloody creatures the size of cars,"

"I think that's enough excitement for one night." Sirius said. James nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak from his satchel and draped it over them. Together, still shaking but talking excitedly about what had happened, they walked back to the castle.


	9. Heartbeat

The boys huddled under the invisibility cloak as they snuck into the Gryffindor common room. They were worn weary from the nights adventures and the bottom of their cloaks, trousers and socks were muddy, wet and beginning to dry leaving a horrible feeling. They had almost made it to the foot of the stairs that led up to the dormitories when a voice sounded.

"And where have you four been?" Lily asked, standing up from the red armchair. She waited for a moment, the dying fire glowing on her face. "I know you have that bloody invisibility cloak, Potter. There's no use hiding from me."

"Don't say a word," James hissed looking at his friends from underneath the invisibility cloak. "She might not notice us."

"You dick!" Sirius said exasperated.

"What?"

"You said don't talk, which prompted you to talk therefore defying the entire notion of not talking!" Sirius said.

"Oh,"

"Did that make some kind of sense that I'm not in on?" Peter asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and proceeded to remove the cloak and hand it to James who smiled sweetly at Lily.

"Ah," He said. "Evans, shouldn't you be in bed getting your beauty sleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" Lily snapped.

James pulled a face. "Now, I'm hurt."

Sirius patted James' shoulder. "Get over it you big lump."

Lily turned her attention towards Remus whilst she tied her dressing gown belt. "I thought you would have had more sense than to let these... Idiots lead you into something stupid. I told McGonagall that it was you who set of those explosions in the courtyard,"

"Oh, Evans! Say you didn't!" James wailed.

"I don't think she's lying," Sirius said. "That means detention for you,"

"And for you," Lily said snapping her head towards the handsome boy. "Don't you dare think that I would miss out Sirius Black, James Potter's magnificent friend. I know you had a part to play in it. McGonagall is furious. You're looking at months of detention. Or even worse, suspension and supervision."

"Excuse me?" Sirius said. "We were just attacked by a horde of spiders! Cut us some credit!"

"Giant spiders?" Lily scoffed, folding her arms.

"It's true," James said earnestly. "In the Forbidden Forest."

"Don't be preposterous," Lily said. "First years are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes, but that's according to the rules," Sirius said mildly. "And do not forget that rules exist mainly to be broken and if not battered to pieces with a goblin made axe."

Lily folded her arms. "Students are not permitted to go into the forbidden forest unaccompanied, at night and evade suspension." She said.

"What are you going to do?" James challenged. "Rat us out to McGonagall?"

"Mate, I wouldn't taunt her," Sirius said. "She's probably got her speech all lined up for McGonagall tomorrow."

"Too right," Lily said folding her arms. "Sweet dreams boys," She said crossing them to the foot of the girl's dormitories. She turned to them, her hand on the stone wall. "Who knows, this might be the last night you ever spend here." She turned and went up the stairs.

Remus looked devastated, James and Sirius looked at each other frowning. Peter stood confused and a little lost.

"Evans," James said finally. He sighed as Lily made her way back down the stairs. "Listen, please don't tell McGonagall. We won't do it again."

"Do what? Sneak out at night and go to the forbidden forest, or get caught?" Lily asked her hands on her hips.

"Either," Sirius interjected. James pushed his face away from them as he stared up at Lily.

"Shut it Black," Lily said drearily. "Potter, you have probably broken about fifty school rules. How can I let that slide?"

"You don't... I mean... I know you'll do what is right," James said. "Because I trust your judgement."

Lily bit her lip, looking at James. She shook her head and turned away, walking up the stairs and disappearing into the girls dormitories, a faint click of the door sounding. Sirius turned to James.

"That was sly," He said.

"That was manipulation," Remus said sadly.

James rounded to him, his glasses flashing in the cinder light of the fire. "Would you rather be expelled?" He asked.

Remus' eyes widened. "No," He said. "No of course not. No."

"Then shut up," James said. "You've been a wet blanket all day and it's not cool anymore."

"Cool it," Sirius said. "It's not his fault that Lily doesn't like you."

James grinned. "Yeah, I guess." He turned, tucking the invisibility cloak under his arm and bounding up the stairs. Sirius and Peter followed leaving Remus to his thoughts. He pondered for a moment before following his friends up to the dormitory.

...

Peter woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat and images of spiders locked in his head. He shifted slightly in his bed sheets and frowned. There was a noise coming from the other end of the room. It sounded like sobbing. Who was crying? Peter cried out in a grunted humour before sleep took its pleasant hold again. The noise stopped abruptly. Peter continued frowning until his face was sore and then he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Remus waited until he heard Peter's snore before looking back at the picture of his family. The half-moon outside shone through the drapes and made his skin burn and itch, like he wanted to pull at it and scratch and weep. He bit into his pillow stifling another sob, before dissolving into tears once more.

...

James was annoyed. Really annoyed. Aside from McGonagall giving him detention for the end of the school year, she had not acknowledged Lily's claims that he was responsible especially when no one had seen him. The detention was for disrupting class. Most of the students hadn't even believed James when he said that he had caused half the frozen lake to fall into itself. Those who did believe him now followed him around as if he was some sort of idol. He was in a bad mood all week.

"It's like they don't even recognise who I am!" He cried out.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said stuffing a forkful of sausage into his mouth and picking up his goblet. "You have six more years to make a name for yourself."

"That's not the point," James said. "They don't know who I am!"

"Yeah..." Remus said not looking up from his work. "Wait, who are you?"

"Funny, har har har," James said in mock laughter.

"Yes, I thought so," Remus said. "There," He finished the paragraph and handed it to Peter. "That's it marked with some notes to put into your conclusion. Write it out before Charms so I can go over it again and make sure you haven't done anything stupid to mess it up." He handed Peter the parchment.

"Remus," Peter said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You are a lifesaver, a gift to men, a god, a... A..."

"What Peter would like to say," Sirius said, interrupting. "Is that he fancies the pants off you and will be quite happy to take you out anytime soon."

Remus rolled his eyes. "One, I hope I'm a gift to women, not men, two, I'm hardly a lifesaver, and three, don't leave it until the morning it needs to be handed in to ask me about it." He said.

"Gift to women eh? Got your eye on someone?" Sirius asked nudging Remus who was trying to pile some scrambled eggs onto his fork.

"Sirius, if you want to ask Sarah out go ahead," Remus said.

Sirius practically coughed on his pumpkin juice. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"No one," Remus frowned. "I just thought it was a bit obvious. I rather thought you and Ms Thompskin would have made a wonderful couple."

"She's not my type," Sirius shrugged.

"And what is your type?" Remus asked.

"Not idiots," Sirius grumbled.

"That's you out of the running Peter," James said.

Remus checked his watch. "Class will be starting in a few minutes," He said wearily getting to his feet.

"Urgh!" Sirius grunted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Xeno."

"What about him?"

"Nargles."

"Nargles?" Remus asked.

"Yes apparently my hair is full of them."

"What are they?"

"Haven't the foggiest,"

"Right," Remus frowned. "He can't be that bad,"

"He is," Sirius muttered. "He sprouted some bullshit about you being some sort of Derickwalgonsnatcher. Whatever the hell that is. What is it?"

Remus shrugged, his expression vacant. "Not sure," He replied. "He sure does have an imagination,"

"Tell me about it!" Sirius said. "He claimed that Professor Hagrid was half giant. I mean come on! He may be on the larger side, but I'm pretty sure it was an engorgio charm that went wrong."

"What was he trying to make-" Remus frowned then shuddered. "Forget it," He said. "I don't want to know. Coming?"

"To class?" James asked. "Not a chance. I want to go down and watch the Quidditch trials."

Remus rolled his eyes and left the three boys to their breakfast. James yawned and leaned on the table.

"Don't go to sleep," Sirius warned. "The house-elves will have a field day when they realise that they have to clean to as well as all the plates and cutlery,"

"I'm just resting my eyes," James muttered.

"Go to bed earlier," Peter suggested.

"I go to my bed as early as I can!" James replied.

"3 o'clock in the morning is not a suitable time to think about going to bed. Not when you have to get up at 7." Sirius said. "What do you do? Explore the castle?"

"Don't be ridiculous," James said. "I go out onto the grounds as well. It's really cool. My dad said there were all these secret passageways and shit that lead out of the castle. He wouldn't tell me which ones though. Maybe I can wring it out of him during the summer holidays."

Sirius wasn't listening. A student had entered crying their eyes out her friends huddled around her, protecting her as they made their way up to teachers table. A set of words were exchanged between Professor McGonagall and the girls' friend before the Transfiguration professor took the girl by the shoulders and led her into a small room out with the great hall.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked.

James looked up beadily. "Beats me,"

"It's Grace Selbeck." Lily said, sitting near them, her hands curled around the Daily Prophet. "Her brother Gregory has just died. Found to have been tortured and killed by V-v- You-Know-Who." She bit her lips looking down at the newspaper where the young fresh face of Gregory Selbeck was staring out waving happily. "He was only 18 years old."

Sirius and James looked at each other. "Listen, Evans'," James said, trying to be slick. "We can't mourn everyone who dies. If we did, the world would stop completely."

"You think I don't know that Potter?" Lily asked. "God you're such a prat. Grow a set and act like a decent human being." She folded the newspaper and left the great hall, looking annoyed.

She had almost reached the stairs leading down to potions when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Lily?"

She turned to see Remus standing at the top of the stairs. Her annoyed demeanour evaporated quickly into a smile. "Hey Remus."

"Been talking to James again?" He asked.

"Can you tell?" She replied, haughtily.

"Just a bit," Remus gave a chuckle. "Is Grace alright?"

Lily shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a close friend."

"But you still care enough to cry over her brother's death," Remus said, wiping a little tear from Lily's cheek.

"Yeah, well, I'm a sap." Lily shrugged.

"No one said that," Remus said.

"Mm. I'm pretty sure that's what everybody thinks," She replied. "How are you?"

Remus shrugged. "A little tired. I think I feel another dose of the flu coming down on me."

"Ah well Madame Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat," She said kindly.

"James... James isn't all that bad." Remus said.

"He is," Lily said stiffly.

"He really isn't." Remus said. "I mean, he's willing to talk to anyone, he's a bit stupid and big-headed but... He stands up for those who matter to him the most."

"Remus, that's not the point," Lily sighed exasperated. "He may play the good guy, but his acts towards Severus and others are just pitiful. All because they're different! I can't imagine how much it would hurt to be turned away by someone because you were different."

"Yeah... Me neither," Remus grumbled.

Lily smiled. "I think it's sweet that you stand up for him though. Anyone would be unworthy to have you as a friend."

"I seriously doubt it," Remus said.

Lily shook her head sadly. "Of course you do," She said. "Isn't it your birthday soon?"

Remus blushed. "No," He said.

"I'm sure it is, sometime in March?"

"No," Remus said, his cheeks growing redder.

"You're saying you don't have a birthday?" Lily asked.

"No... I mean... Yes... I mean..." Remus was trying to think, his eyes widening slightly.

"You're a terrible liar Remus," She said.

"I know, but that makes me so much cuter." He teased. "Come on, class."

He walked down the stairs for a bit before turning to see if Lily was following. She had held back to wait for Severus, so he in turn waited. Severus walked down the stairs, his face hidden by the frame of thick greasy hair.

"Morning Severus," Remus said politely.

He said nothing in return until Lily elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted; "Good morning Lupin,"

Remus watched Lily and Severus walk into the classroom and realised that James and Sirius and Peter were not coming to class, he went inside and sat by himself feeling abandoned.

**I really don't care much for this chapter. It's probably the weakest by far. Sorry about that, I was sort of half writing half trying to finish my report which is due in for tomorrow morning. This was written in one go so... It goes upeth!**

**Lots of love and please leave a review  
>Sironaflett o.x.o<strong>


	10. Danger

It was late April and the four boys were lounging outside in the unusually warm weather whilst finishing their homework under the beech tree watching the giant squids' tentacles lap at the water's surface. James was staring up at the sky, an open history book beside him. Sirius, looking handsome for his age, had grown nearly another inch over the last few weeks. Peter was sitting watching them curiously whilst Remus sat straight under the tree reading intently, his eyes scanning the page at an alarming rate. Across his arm were the old scars and bruises that he failed to remember to hide due to the heat. Sirius had asked him about them.

"Fell down the stairs," Remus had murmured in reply. "It was a few weeks ago. I wouldn't expect you to remember."

Sirius didn't take him at his word, but did not pursue it.

James rolled over onto his side and began picking the grass watching the daisies hop from the ground and run away from his fingers. It was amusing to watch. But James wasn't thinking about that. "Do you think that we'll be friends till we're like... How old do wizards live?"

"Quite long," Remus replied from under the tree. "It's natural for most magical creatures to live well past the 150 years mark."

"Cool." James said. "Do you think we'll be friends till then?"

"I bloody well hope not." Sirius said, watching the lake with a curious manner. "Put up with you for that long? I might actually scream."

"Oh, thank you Sirius," James said, sarcastically.

"No problem," Sirius grinned.

"I hope so," Peter said. "I mean... I've never really had..."

Remus looked up. Peter had never revealed that he had had a lonely childhood too. He said nothing though before glancing back at his book.

"Well, do you?" James asked, looking over at his bookish friend.

"Do I what?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Do you think we'll be friends that long?" James insisted.

Remus shrugged. He knew that they were going to leave him anyway. Sirius rolled his eyes. "James, don't try and be philosophical," He said. "It doesn't suit you,"

James flashed a grin, his glasses flashing. His smile diminished as Lily and Snape walked past, very close to each other. He felt immediately angry, knowing that Snape was not one to be trusted. He reached for his wand and was about to get up when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Sirius looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Mate," He said. "It's not worth it; you already have detention for the rest of the month."

James looked back at Lily and Snape knowing that his friend was right. He could not go about hexing Snape. He had homework to finish and more importantly enough detention to last him a lifetime. He was surprised the McGonagall didn't write home to alert his parents of how much time he was spending in detention than he was inside class. He then wondered why McGonagall had not bothered expelling him yet. He had caused enough trouble. Sighing, he tucked his wand back into his pocket and sat down again. Sirius stood still and silent, thinking things over. He turned. Remus had obviously stopped reading, but his eyes had not moved from his book, a dent between his eyes from where he had been frowning.

James lay back down on the grass, the daisies running off again. He closed his eyes ruffling his hair. Remus closed his book, and leaned back on the trunk of the beech tree, closing his exhausted eyes. Within minutes he was sleeping, the heat of the sun beating down on them acting as some sort of blanket. Snape and Lily sat at the edge. Snape had his head on her shoulder as she read the newspaper, they sat on their cloaks talking quietly. Sirius sat down and picked up Remus' book flicking through the pages, uninterested.

"I'm bored," He said, plainly.

"Then go make out with Peter," James said sleepily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want to do something fun."

"This is fun," James said. "We never take time just to sit and wonder at the clouds."

Sirius stared at James, before lying down on the ground next to him. The grass was soft, velvety even. He clasped his hands and put them under his head squinting as to not look directly into the sun.

"He's out there, isn't he?" Sirius said.

"Who?"

"Voldemort,"

Peter winced at the name. Sirius and James took no notice. Peter lay down too, not bothering to take off his cloak though it would have made him dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Yes," James said. "We'll fight together," He said looking over at Sirius who nodded quietly.

"I doubt my parents would let me." Sirius grumbled.

"You always do what your parents say?" James asked.

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "Ha! They wish! Their perfect son already does that."

"Regulus can't be that bad," Peter said frowning.

"Trust me," Sirius said. "He is."

"How old is he? If you don't mind me asking?" James said. "So I know which year he's in."

"He's almost ten." Sirius shrugged. "Perfect ten. He's going to join Voldemort," Again, Peter winced. "He's gonna be a part of the wizard revolution and lead the world away from conspiring with filthy mudbloods and muggles. Well, according to my bloody mother."

James gave a chuckle. "You know, you make her out to be pure evil. I bet she's really nice."

Sirius let out another laugh. "You're kidding right?" He said. "Did you not see what she got me for Christmas?"

"Yes I did," James said.

Sirius upon opening all of his Christmas presents had decided to sort them into piles of things he should keep and things that he could pawn off to supply some sort of fund towards Muggle motorbikes, somewhat an obsession of his. He did not even bother contemplating that someone would like the book his mother and father had given him and promptly threw it into the fire where it began to sound a high pitch as if someone was screaming. It had promptly woken every student who had stayed at Hogwarts up. Shacklebolt, the Ravenclaw prefect, was not amused as he had previously been embedded under warm thick sheets had been awoken by this terrible noise though he had been in the Ravenclaw common room. He had leapt from the bed in order to search down the noise and coming across Sirius who was entering for the feast, automatically assumed that he was to blame. Therefore the whole book burning incident had cost Gryffindor nearly 30 points. Sirius had cursed about this for weeks, pissed off to the point where he wanted to hex anything and everything that crossed his path. His threats would have been more vicious if he actually knew more spells than just "Lumos", "Alohomora", "Flipendo" and "Nox".

"That book was cursed," Sirius said, picking a daisy up that was trying to run away, he pulled out his wand, and tapped the daisy wondering what would happen. The daisy lay flat in his hand, its petals opening and closing around the bud. He shook his head and threw it to the grass.

Remus' head snapped up, he sat blinking for a second before shaking his head.

"Have a good nap?" Sirius asked.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "No," He muttered. "I think there's something under-" He sat up and pulled out his wand from his back pocket and put it down next to him. "That's better," he muttered, folding his arms and leaning back against the tree. James, curious, picked up his friends' wand and balanced in his hand.

"Put it down," Remus said sleepily.

"Well, that would be an idea," James said. "Only, in dark times like these, you should probably not keep your wand out of five feet of you."

Remus snapped his eyes open and grabbed his wand from James. "That's quite enough," He said. "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"No," Sirius muttered. He was frowning staring up at the sky. "Is it just me or is it getting darker?"

All four boys looked up at the sky. The clouds had turned from fluffy white and barely any, to thunderous black clouds with a dangerous dark tinge to it. James stood up, staring at it. Something was looming from it. There was an almighty crack as thunder fled from the clouds and broke into the Forbidden Forest creating a dreadful noise from the Centaurs. Remus was the next to stand up, holding out his wand.

"I think we should get back into the castle." He said calmly. "James?"

"Er..." James was still staring at the clouds. "Yeah,"

Sirius grabbed his satchel pulling out his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders and pulling the hood over his dark hair. Remus did the same whilst stuffing his book into his bag along with his quill parchment and ink. Peter who had not bothered to take anything but his cloak waited patiently for his friend's, his hair hidden by the hood. There was another clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning soared across the sky. Rain spattered across the grounds at first light then becoming heavier. Snape had grabbed his cloak and put it over Lily who had not brought hers. Together with a flash of red and black hair they were running towards the school. The other students were running too, but the four boys were still watching.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S A FUCKING SHOW?" bellowed one of the prefects. "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!"

Sirius and James looked at each other. "Can they get onto the grounds?" James asked.

"Of course not," Remus said simply. "Dumbledore would have cast protective spells all across the castle. Now come on,"

They began to run, the prefect that had shouted at them earlier was following, his cloak billowing in the heavy rain and wind now battering them.

"Is this how they're going to get us into submission?" Sirius asked as they ran up the muddy track, slipping and sliding as they went. "Bad weather."

Another thunderclap sounded, they looked up and saw the clouds forming into the dark mark, the skull spitting out of the skull with anger. They saw a tiny black figure emerging from it, sweeping down and hitting the school. Something stopped it from reaching the top turret, sending it back. A dome of fire spread across the land before disappearing. The black figure let out a cackle that sounded across Hogwarts before trying to force itself onto the grounds. The invisible shield stopped it each time. The boys stood watching, completely engrossed. Sirius' face had whitened completely.

"Come on," He grumbled.

Remus followed running up the track. James was quick to follow. He stopped turned and saw Peter still mesmerised by the spectacle unfolding before them. More black figures had appeared from the serpents' mouth and they flew around the Hogwarts shield in a cocoon of black smoke. James grabbed Peter by the collar, pulling him up. "Peter, we got to go,"

Together the boys ran up the steps into Hogwarts where McGonagall was waiting for them. "Potter, Black, Pettigrew, are there any more students out there?"

"None that I could see professor," said the prefect, trying to wipe down the bottom of his trousers.

"Ah, well thank you Doyle," McGonagall said, her face pale, she looked worried.

"Professor," Remus said. "They can't, possibly get in can they?"

McGonagall looked over at him. "No, Mr Lupin. They cannot. Do not worry. The power lies with the headmaster to whom he will let enter the grounds. We are perfectly safe."

"Honestly?" Sirius asked. "Bad weather? Is that the best they can do?"

"It's the only think that they can do," Remus said. "Right?" He looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," She said. "Yes," She looked around. "Best get back to the common room. Mr Lupin, with me."

Sirius made a move to follow Remus. But McGonagall stopped him. "Just Lupin," She said sternly. "This does not concern you, Mr. Black."

"Bollocks," Sirius said. "He's my friend, if it's his business, then it's mine." He glared at Remus who shook his head sadly. Sirius' shoulders deflated and he nodded, tiredly. Remus sighed and handed over his satchel to Peter who stared at it confused.

Sirius, James and Peter watched as Remus disappeared with McGonagall before turning and making their way up to the common room. The wind was battering the castle walls and the rain hammered against the windows. Peter stopped and looked out from one of the stain glass windows. He could not see ten feet from outside the window. A black shape passed and Peter fell back. James pulled him up. "C'mon," He said. They climbed up the stairs and reached the Fat Lady. She looked terrified.

"Hesperus," Sirius said.

She nodded curtly before swinging open. The Gryffindor students were all gathered around the fireplace, many of them huddled together as if to be shielded from what was going on outside.

"They'll leave," James said confidently. "Once they get bored, Voldemort will send them off for one of his killing missions,"

Sirius said nothing as he sat down near the wireless. He was tempted to tap into it and see if the Ministry of Magic had made any comment on it. Or if indeed the Ministry would do anything. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before realising that he was still buried under his thick coat. He pulled it off and tossed it to one side to dry.

...

The three of them fluttered in and out of sleep and varying times. Sometimes Sirius would wake up and look around the common room for a few minutes before drifting off. The same went for Peter and James. Each time they woke up there were fewer and fewer students sitting in the common room. James was the latest to wake up. He wasn't in the mood for any more sleep, so instead tossed aside the blanket that Sirius had brought down from the dormitory and stowed around the room trying to keep himself occupied. Outside the rain continued on, but James was certain that the Death Eaters had gone. The dying ciders of the fire being the only source of heat and light in the room, James allowed himself to pace, thinking deeply.

Hours passed and James had retired back to his armchair where he had previously been sleeping. Careful not to trip over Peter who was sleeping peacefully on the floor, he got Remus' quill and ink from his bag and began to write on a spare piece of parchment.

Sirius let out a yawn, rolling over and off the couch and onto Peter.

"OW!" Peter yelped, waking up.

Sirius grunted a "Sorry," before sitting up on the settee, rubbing his eyes, his black hair in a mess. He tugged at it before letting out a moan. "Is Remus not back yet?" He asked.

James shook his head.

"There's something seriously up with that kid," Sirius said. "He's not some sort of vampire is he?"

Peter paled. "Vampire?" He whimpered.

"Sirius," James said sternly. "Don't scare the shit out of Peter." He looked over from his parchment, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I really doubt that Remus is a vampire. For one he can go out into the sun without being fried to a crisp."

"It's Scotland," Sirius argued. "How much sun do you think they get? I'm sure if they even had more than a hour of sun, they would all die of a vitamin D overdose."

James looked at his friend. "Do you know that thing friends do when they want their friends to feel safe and okay?"

"Er..."

"It's called being comforting," James said. "It's a useful little thing for someone to have in their arsenal. Learn it."

"Bah," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I can't be bothered with that."

James looked out of the window, his glasses flashing slightly as another bolt of thunder rolled by. He shuddered as if someone had walked over his grave. Sirius had bent over the fire and was trying to set it alight again as Peter fell asleep letting out a snort every now and then.

"Sirius," James said quietly.

Sirius looked around. "Yes?" He asked.

James took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

Sirius watched as James looked away embarrassed by what he had just said. Sighing slightly, he placed his wand on the table and went to sit beside his best friend. "What about?" He asked softly as to not wake Peter up.

James shrugged. "Everything. The war, exams... Snivellus,"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, me too, to be perfectly honest. Bloody Snivellus."

James sighed. "I feel really stupid for saying that. A Gryffindor is not supposed to be scared."

Sirius felt a surge of sympathy towards his friend. "We all get scared sometimes," He offered. "We just got to grit our teeth and trot on. Because if we don't then fear rules us, it becomes our master and we're just it's pet. Walkies and everything."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" James asked, frowning.

"No." Sirius said. "I'm comparing you to a goldfish." He added sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's okay then," James said.

"You're insane." Sirius said, pulling the blanket over his legs.

"Tell me something I don't know," James replied.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Dumbledore is gay."

"Oh now you're just making things up!" James said.

Sirius nodded. "Yes I am. But I would like to think of your expression being hilarious should you believe me."

"Shut up."

...

Remus did not return in the morning. Or indeed in the evening. Classes had been cancelled for the morning to let the students recover, mainly the first year muggleborns who had never experienced such a terrifying magical storm in their lives. The storm had died down, but not by a lot so many felt insecure about moving around the castle. Many students had remained seated in the common room, somewhat confused by what they had just experienced. However the three boys were getting bored of homework, most especially when they did not have Remus' essay plans. So Sirius, Peter and James went to investigate where Remus was. They first tried the library, suspecting him to be buried under a mountain of books. After a quick confirmation with the Librarian, they found that Remus had not been there all night. Next they tried Professor Slughorn who was renowned for hosting parties at the worst times. Slughorn had replied that he had not seen young Remus since the week before they broke up for Easter break, but suggested that Professor Elgard, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher may now where he was. Elgard was sleeping so they did not bother even going to ask him.

"They say the job is cursed," Sirius said as they made their way to the hospital wing, the last thought they had to where their friend may have gone.

"What?" James asked absentmindedly.

"The D.A.D.A job," Sirius said. "A teacher only like lasts a year,"

"Jeez, I would hate to be in that job," James said shaking his head.

"Apparently Voldie cursed it when our good old Professor Bumblebee turned him down for the post of Defence against the Dark arts teacher." Sirius said.

"You know, whenever someone starts the statement with the word 'Apparently,'" James said. "It usually isn't true."

Sirius James and Peter entered the hospital wing and were greeted by Madame Pomfrey. "I'm afraid Remus doesn't want any visitors," She said, her hands shaking, and she was looking rather pale.

"Tough," Sirius said pushing past her. "What happened to him last night?"

"He was taken ill," Madame Pomfrey said simply. "Now will you please all just leave?"

James marched over to the furthest bed and drew back the curtains to reveal a broken Remus lying on a bed. He looked worse than they had ever seen him, his skin stretched over his cheekbones, sunken eyes, bruised broken and battered beyond belief. They stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. Madame Pomfrey looked quite cross that she had been ignored less than a minute beforehand made a disapproving click with her tongue before moving away to tend to her other patients.

"Shit a brick," Sirius said.

"He looks a bit peaky dun he?" James said, acting the fool.

"Worse than usual," Peter agreed.

"Oi, Pasty boy," Sirius shook Remus awake. He looked up beadily wiping his eyes with a bandaged wrist.

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"You forgot my Goblin essay," Sirius said sheepishly. James pushed him aside. But Remus, in his tired state, lifted himself up to a sitting position rubbing his eyes even further. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I felt sick."

"Hey why was McGonagall talking to you before you got 'sick'?" Peter asked.

"You heard the tit," Sirius said putting his arm around Peter.

"Oh, she wanted to go over some things that I had written in my essay. " Remus said almost flippantly.

"At that time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she's more of a night owl than most." Remus said. "Okay, homework."

"Lie back down," James snapped. "You're ill dufus. We'll do our own homework."

"So..." Remus raised an eyebrow showing part of a large cut just beneath the bandages to his neck and cheek.

"We'll copy off Lily," Sirius shrugged.

"Alright out," Madame Pomfey said. "Remus needs his sleep."

She huddled the boys out of the door. Sirius, james and Peter looked at each other.

"Did you see the scars?" James asked.

"No way were they made by a cat." Sirius said.

"Madame Pomfrey must lessen the wounds for Remus," Peter said. "Why?"

**Ahh... Please Review. I wrote this in one go and it is now 03:04am Friday the 29****th**** of April. Don't say I'm not good to you people.**


	11. Research

Sirius, James and Peter had thrown themselves into research, using the exams as a good cover. Only it was not well planned. Instead of having the few weeks left to research Remus' condition (whatever it may be) they had only a few days. And Remus had decided to study with them most og the time, so reading up was difficult. He also made study plans to stick to so that they wouldn't get sidetracked. Unfortunately for him, it did not work and more times than not they found themselves straying into areas such as Snape's growing obsession with the Dark Arts, to other dark areas such as You-Know-Who's growing strength. They had tried unsuccessfully to get onto other topics like what they were expected to do over the holidays.

"Sleep. Eat. Stay out of my family's way." Sirius summed up simply.

"Go to Egypt with mum and dad." James said shrugging.

"Egypt?" Peter asked.

"Mum and dad say that there is a wealth of Egyptian magic to learn there." James shrugged, taking the parchment he was writing on and rolling it into a ball before throwing it into the non-existent fire. He turned to Remus who was itching his neck. "What about you Scratchy?"

"Studying," Remus had replied much to the dismay of his friends. "Oh and... Reading..."

"Do you ever do anything fun?" Sirius asked, pulling his long black hair back into a red silk ribbon.

"Yes," Remus replied. "I read. I think that was implied. There's this new book that Deina Mirabilis has released, I really want to read it."

"Who?" James asked absentmindedly.

"She's a French alchemist who has theorised that old tale _The Fountain of Fair Fortune _may have links to the fountain of youth or in muggle culture, the holy grail." Remus said sitting up on his chair, shifting his cardigan slightly, his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his straight brown hair hanging around his face. He was smiling as he talked looking a lot happier than they had seen him in months. "She thinks that Beedle (the Bard, obviously) may have discovered it upon his travels and actually have met the three witches and Sir Luckless."

"Jeez," Sirius said. "Did this bloke ever write any original material?"

"That's not the point," Remus said excitedly, getting up from the chair and pacing in front of the fireplace where no flames sat, his hands twisting together. "The entire theory of the fountain is to grant any wish that one wants as long as it does not harm another or indirectly causes harm to another. Imagine the possibilities! Imagine all that we could change!"

James frowned looking up from his D.A.D.A book. "Remus, what the hell are you on about? What could be so bad about your life that you need to change?"

Remus paled. "Nothing," He said. "I'm just theorising is all."

"Oh," James said. "Sorry I asked."

Peter was watching curious, not paying attention to his D.A.D.A textbook that he was meant to be reading. "So are all the stories from Beedle the Bard true?" He asked, frowning.

Sirius shrugged. "It appears to be so. I mean, _The Tale of Three Brothers _was real enough. James is practically descended from them." James raised his hands high as if he was about to be worshipped. Sirius threw a notebook at him. "Grow up you idiot!"

"I am though!"

"What an idiot?"

"Yes, but descended from the three brothers." James said earnestly.

"Were they also pompous twats?"

"Sirius, its times like these I can truly rely on you to come up with a ridiculous and pointless insult. Thank you."

"Stop fighting," Remus said dryly.

"He started it." Sirius said folding his arms grumpily.

"Be that as it may, the family also has a reputation for being incredibly good liars," Remus said flopping back down onto the couch and undoing his cardigan, taking it off and relaxing in his white shirt.

"I'm not a liar." James said.

"Yes you are," Sirius said. "Remember that time when you lied to McGonagall about Remus being ill so you could skip out of class and go see him?"

"Remus was ill," James snapped back.

"Yes, but you didn't go and see him did you?" Sirius said, taking out the knife he had been given for Christmas and flicking the blade. "You went out into the forbidden forest to ask the centaurs to find some unicorn hair so you could sell it off to Professor Slughorn and make a tasty profit for yourself."

Remus looked at him. "That's actually not a bad plan." He said. "How did you manage to get along with the centaurs?"

James shrugged. "Remember when those bloody great big spiders were chasing us?" The other three nodded. "Well according to them the forest had been overridden with the vile creatures. They were stealing the centaurs' food supply and when we dwindled down the population we were doing the forest a great favour."

"Do they know who put those dirty things there?" Sirius asked. "Because I want to find the mother fu-"

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"-Futterwhack, Remus. What the hell did you think I was going to say?" Sirius said. "And grind their bollocking balls into the ground where they belong. Someone could have died."

"No thanks to you," James said.

"It was your idea." Sirius replied

"And should you ever listen to my ideas?" James grinned. "Ha! See! No argument!"

Remus looked over at Peter who gave a grin, turning the page on werewolves in his book.

The days were passing by with ease and there was a growing uncertainty amongst the first years. They could not really believe that their first year of Hogwarts was almost at an end. It had seemed to go by so quick and without a second glance. Most of the other students had fell into ease with it looking forward to the next year. Sirius was pissed that they had not discovered anything really cool during their first year. James reassured him, almost mockingly, that they'd have another six years to become the best students at Hogwarts, as they walked to their last D.A.D.A before they went home for the summer holidays.

"Funny, James," Sirius said. "Look, my kidneys have literally fallen out because my sides are splitting so profusely."

James checked. "Well, you don't seem to have lost your kidneys he said. Perhaps it's the love handles keeping everything all in."

Sirius was about to hit him before realising that they were seated and waiting for Professor Elgard to arrive. They sat and waited, patiently getting out their quills and their ink and setting their wands on the desk. After about ten minutes, Sirius turned around to look at Remus and Peter who were hotly discussing something important. Probably to do with Remus' recent obsession with the French chemist lady.

"Yes?" Remus asked, patiently, scratching the top of his arm where a bandage was wrapped around it, hidden by his shirt.

"I heard, there's a rule, where a teacher doesn't show up for class, we can automatically leave like after twenty minutes." Sirius said.

"Well, we still have another ten minutes," Peter pointed out. "And I doubt Professor Elgard is going to like you walking out of his class."

"He's not even here!" Sirius said, realising James was tugging at his sleeve. "What?" He looked around and saw Elgard looking at him arms folded. "Oh. There you are professor." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chocolate. "Frog?" He asked.

Elgard smirked slightly before taking it and moving to the desk up front. He was a young man who always had the evident appearance of being persistently restrained and many a time had he been close to completely losing his temper and performing one of the unforgivable curses on a first year. Why Dumbledore had hired him, no one knew. But in essence he was an okay teacher. Not the best, but at least he wasn't a death eater.

"I'm sure that you are all unaware of this," He said, his voice hoarse. "But the Defence Against the Dark Arts post is cursed. Something wretched always happens to the professor by the end of their first year. Dumbledore says its dark magic and he dare not tread. So instead he puts the lives of those innocent in his hands. And I'm not doing it. I have said this to every year so far. But I am leaving. This is your last lesson with me. Ever. It is likely that your experience in this subject will be _uneven" _The word sounded distasteful in his mouth. "And I cannot understand why your headmaster will not just dismiss the subject from the curriculum. I refuse to be a pawn in his elaborate game of chess. He has to find another knight."

The class remained silent.

"Does that mean I can get my chocolate frog back sir?" Sirius asked.

The class erupted into laughter. Elgard looked as if he was about to curse someone. His cheek twitched dangerously before he turned.

"Do whatever you want," He said. "I do not care."

"Are you not going to give us our grades?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Well seeing as you're the only one who really cares about your grades, Mr. Lupin, no, I think not." Elgard snarled with some distaste. Remus fell back into his chair. He was thankful that he did not need to put up with Elgard's dark and unsettling prejudice against him next year. His eyes dark, he stared at the page blinking miserably trying to show that he had not been hurt. Lily put up her hand.

"Miss Evans," Elgard said, looking over at her.

"Sir," She said. "I wish to know my grades too."

Remus looked up feeling less rejected. Lily gave him a small smile.

Elgard sighed and pulled forward a large pile of parchment running his fingers through them. "Evans, Lily. 83%." He stuffed the papers back into the drawer.

"You never mentioned Remus'," Sirius said.

"Mr. Black," Elgard said. "Refrain from becoming too attached to that boy."

Remus tugged at Sirius' robes. "It doesn't matter." He said. James stared at his friend mouth hanging open slightly.

"Doesn't matter?" He asked.

Remus shook his head.

...

James took the bird cage from one of the other students as she got down from the carriages. Remus and Peter were waiting for Sirius who was pulling his trunk towards them.

"Why did you let Professor Elghardon bully you for a year?" Peter asked trying desperately to make a joke from the name.

Remus shrugged as he helped one of the conductors put his trunk onto the train, he pulled his back pack further over his shoulder and unfastened his shabby jacket.

"There must be a reason," James said climbing on board the train as Sirius followed. James caught a glance of Snape and Lily following them. He tried to ignore it. He pushed past a few students to find a compartment where he and his three friends sat down and closed the door and blinds making sure that they would not be disturbed by anyone wanting to sit with them. Peter sat next to Remus who was staring out of the window watching the other students board onto the train. He closed his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius said teasingly. "Answer us."

"I'd rather not." Remus breathed.

"I can't believe we're leaving," James sighed, looking out at Hagrid giving one last wave to the driver before the train lurched forward and began to speed down the tracks. Remus was staring after the school, deep in thought.

"Fantastic," Sirius said bitterly. "I had rather hoped that I could stay behind for the holidays. Do you have any idea how fuc- I mean bloody annoying my parents are going to be for my sorting into Gryffindor? I – urgh! I don't even want to think what Kreacher will do!"

"Calm down," Remus said silently. "I don't want to go home either. Things are just easier here."

Sirius and James looked over at him. He did not seem to notice.

"What did your parents do to you that screwed you up so bad?" James asked. "I mean, I know Sirius' parents are bad, but at least he's not as... bergh! As you!"

"Is that a new phrase?" Remus asked, absentmindedly trying to dodge the question. It worked. James was distracted.

"Why yes, yes it is." He said.

"Oh. Use it in Egypt. I want to hear what the Pyramid breakers make of that." Remus said sleepily.

"I think I will." James said.

"Do you think your parents will mind if I came to yours for the summer?" Sirius asked looking up.

"Er... For how long?"

"For the summer holidays." Sirius said. "I really don't want to go home."

"Nah," Peter said. "We're not going home. Not really."

Remus smiled over at Peter before resting his head against the window, closing his eyes gently.

"I'll try and get dad to agree." James said in answer to his question.

"Thanks." Sirius said.

The train journey was long and the boys settled down with ease into their regular clothing. James sported an unbuttoned blazer, his dark hair messy and unkempt and jeans faded and dirty. Sirius had changed into an elegant velvet cloak and buttoned down waistcoat and looked every much as a member of his family. He did not do it lightly, but knowing full well that if he did not then it was likely that his parents would not bring him home. Peter had changed too, back into normal muggle clothing; jeans and a sweat shirt. Remus had not bothered at all, claiming that he was too tired to get anything from his bag.

To pass the boredom that was slowly creeping in, the boys opened a pack of exploding snap and began to build a tower. After the fourth loud bang, the door slid open and Lily appeared at the doors, her face furious.

James looked at her up and down. "Yes Evans'? What can I do for you?"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" She said angrily. "You will give back Severus' wand this instant."

Remus looked over and saw Sirius pull out a long black wand from his robes. "Oh," He said almost as if he was surprised. "I thought it was mine."

"You know bloody full well that it's not yours, you filthy pure blood!" She almost shrieked. Sirius stood up suddenly looking enraged.

"I have never, never, given you such a derogatory term!" He bellowed back furiously. "How dare you judge me on my family's blood status when I easily ignored yours?"

Lily looked at him, her face contorted in rage. She grabbed Snape's wand and marched off. Sirius was tempted to jinx her but decided against it, pulling the door close and slamming it so hard against the frame the glass shattered. James rolled out his eyes and pulled out his own wand muttering "Reparo."

"Why did you steal Severus' wand?" Remus asked, curiously looking away from the window for the first time since they set off.

"He was annoying me," Sirius replied, sitting down and flicking through the cards not concentrating on the game in front of him. He looked furious.

"Calm down," James ordered calmly. Sirius ran a hand over his face and sighed, shaking with anger slightly.

Outside the sky was darkening and the train was slowing down as it entered Kings Cross Station. The boys collected their things before climbing out of the compartments and onto the platform where their parents were waiting. For Peter there was a stern looking man who looked as if he had lost a lot of weight very recently. His features the same but taller, more defined than Peter was. Peter walked up slowly, his head down.

"Hey, dad." He muttered.

"See you later Pete!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, write to us," James said.

"But not every day," Sirius said.

"Because then we'd think you were desperate for attention," James continued. "I mean, we're friends, but I'm not expecting a letter asking if you can use the bathroom."

Peter grinned sheepishly before turning back to his father who said nothing, turning sharply on his heel. Peter followed. Sirius sighed as he saw his family waiting for him. A tall man with dark hair and dark eyes with an impressive silvery green jacket that stretched down to his feet with a waistcoat, pocket watch and an expression of pure distaste. Beside him was an equally tall woman with silvery grey hair pulled into a tight bun wearing a long black cloak with a silver "B" embellishment on it. Next to her was a bored looking young boy with short black hair but with an equally bored look across his face. Sirius looked pleadingly over at James. He sighed and dragged his trunk towards them.

"Hello mother," He said. "Father." The man nodded, curtly. "Regulus." The younger boy ignored him.

They said nothing to him in return but turned quickly. Mrs Black saw Mr Pettigrew, nodded and he did the same. Sirius looked back pleadingly at James who had found his elderly parents amongst the heaving mass. James said something to his father who peered, looking at Sirius over round spectacles. He said something back and James grinned and bounded back to Sirius.

"Dad says that he'd be happy to take us to a Quidditch match," He said. "Y'know, after we come back from Egypt of course, 'cause y'know. That's important."

Sirius let out a huge grin. "That sounds bloody fantastic."

"Sirius!" Said Mrs Black. "Come."

"I'll send you a letter," James said excitedly.

"Sure,"

"See you Sirius!"

"Bye!" Sirius had gone following his parents.

James looked around to see his father smiling happily whilst in deep conversation with someone that James had never seen before. He could only assume that it was Remus' father. Behind the man, Remus' mother stood barely able to look at her son. Remus was staring at the ground. James squinted, he couldn't see Remus' supposed sister. He smiled and said his goodbye's to Remus.

The boys followed their families from the Hogwarts train, impatient for the next school year.

**Right, this chapter is just an end to their First Year at Hogwarts which in truth is very boring. The Second year. YESS! This is the year I'm excited about. Keep a look out for a chapter in the next few days!**


	12. The Summer Holidays

_**A/N. Thanks for all you lovely reviewers. This chapter goes to a certain Slugston who got everything I was trying to achieve in the previous chapter. Give yourself a cookie and perhaps a kiss from James xx**_

**The Summer Holidays**

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS!" Mrs Black screamed. "THEY ARE DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR NAME WITH THEIR KIND? HAVE YOU NO PRIDE? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Mother," Sirius said annoyed looking up from his porridge. "I'm eating. Pep talks and me eating do not go well. As Remus proved accordingly all through term."

"FILTHY!" Mrs Black spat in Sirius' porridge. His face twitched angrily. He pushed the bowl away, standing up and rushing out of the narrow kitchen. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE BESTOWED UPON YOU!"

"Now, now, mother," Came Regulus' soft pleasant voice. "Do not worry yourself, you still have another son."

Sirius stormed up the stairs making as much noise as he possibly could. He slammed his bedroom door behind him stamping hard on the floorboards with his boots. Three weeks he had put up with this. Three whole fucking weeks. He looked around and saw the picture of himself with his best friends which he had promptly decided to put up on his wall with a permanent sticking spell. Along the wall were banners and posters of bright red and gold across the silver silk walls just to highlight Sirius' difference to the rest of his family. He had put them up almost immediately after he got in the door and most of the time had locked himself away in his room avoiding his parents altogether. Seldom did he eat except when Kreacher entered with a plate of gloop that he had prepared – no doubt on his mother's command. Sirius had one aspect of comfort though and that was the letters that he had been exchanging between himself and his three other friends. On his desk was an open letter from James and beside that was Sirius' unfinished response. He picked up his quill and continued to write.

_-Family is treating me worse that their treating Kreacher. Darling mother just spat in my food. You never spit in anyone's food let alone your own son's. Regulus is cuddling up to her promising that he will continue to uphold the family honour. To be perfectly honest, I can't see much honour in killing people because of their blood status. When are you getting back? Remus suggested that we meet for shopping in Diagon Alley before we go back to Hogwarts. Are you interested? I hope you haven't forgotten the Quidditch game we're meant to go see.  
>Quick question – if you were on a Quidditch team, which player would you be? I personally would love to be a beater. I would ask Remus but he doesn't seem to care much for flying even though it appears that he is an expert in the field – well you remember Madame Hooch's class. Seriously, what is up with that boy?<br>Peter says he'd make a good Keeper – I'm not too sure, I think he's better suited as a seeker, he's small and nimble so he can fly fast. Okay I will admit he's not the lightest load in the world but I don't want to be too mean.  
>How's Egypt? I mean apart from the mummies, tombs, sun, sand and general sweatiness. Learning any cool magic? Well of course you are. You're parents want you taught in the best ways. What kind of magic are you learning anyway? Mind teaching me some?<br>The knife's come in handy when daddy dearest locks me in my room because I put down the Black family name when discussing Bellatrix's wedding to some prat called Rodulphus. Another pure-blood manic in the Black family tree. Fan-bloody-tastic.  
>Anyway, write back when you can.<em>

Sirius sealed the letter and gave it to the large tawny owl and sent it off watching it glide through the sky with majesty. He knew that his father had locked the door again, but instead of being disheartened and knowing full well that his parents weren't likely to check on his well being, he grabbed his wand, cloak and arranged the pillows under the bed to look as if he was sleeping. Then unlocking his bedroom window with his knife he climbed out. He slid across the wall, finding his footing in the gutter where Kreacher had obviously forgotten to clean. He kicked the gunk off his trainer and aimed for the large tree branch. He leapt and landed neatly on it. Smiling, he made a move to go for the other branch. This did not work and instead he landed in the bushes below. Annoyed, he sat up rubbing his head. He could hear his parents inside. Stowing under the window he crept away from the house and out onto the street surrounding his home.

He knew he was going to go through shit for it, but he didn't care. He continued on, happy that he was free.

...

Remus could hear them in the next room as he pretended he was asleep. His blankets pulled over his head begging for the noise to stop.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" His father bellowed.

"I'll talk to you however I like!" She bellowed back. "Your pathetic arrogance cost us everything!"

"Arrogance?"

"Yes John. Arrogance. You weak pathetic man."

"You think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I enjoy this?"

"I don't know John, do you? Because these last few months have been a dream for you haven't they? No kids? Not needing to care? Not once did you visit Emily!"

"Like she would be able to recognise me!"

"I think you like it. You like to pretend that Remus wasn't here. So you can pretend that you're still a teenager. That none of this ever happened. You make me sick."

"How dare you!"

"Don't you talk to me about 'daring' John. How dare you talk to me about that? You knew what he was long before insulting him. You knew his methods. It's almost like you wanted this to happen!"

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" John screamed. "YOU THINK THAT I WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN? TO TURN MY TWO CHILDREN INTO FREAKS? WHERE THEY CAN NEVER BE ACCEPTED IN THE WORLD FOR WHAT THEY ARE? YOU THINK I ENJOY YOU CONSTANTLY BLAMING ME?"

"EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT?" His mother screamed in return and Remus buried his head deeper into his pillows. "YOU SWAN IN AFTER 8 HOUR SHIFTS AT THE MINISTRY STINKING OF ALE AND SHOUTING AT YOUR SON! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK HIM IN THE EYE ANYMORE, DO YOU? WHEN HE'S SCARED WHO'S THERE? BECAUSE ITS NOT YOU. IT NEVER IS YOU."

John didn't reply.

"AND THEN THERE'S EMILY! YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT HER ANYMORE. SHE CALLS OUT FOR YOU CONSTANTLY AND YOU IGNORE HER."

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" John bellowed. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO FREAKS LIKE THEM?"

"JOHN, THEY'RE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"THAT THING IS NOT MY CHILD." John said, slamming the door behind him as he marched from the room. Remus heard the front door open and slam shut. Then he heard his mother weeping. There was a growing gnawing in his stomach, as if something was chewing him from within. He wanted to go comfort his mother but he knew that if he did she would work out that he had been listening to their entire argument. So he lay listening to his mothers cries. His eyes glanced at the moving photo by his bed. The photo of him and Emily, her barely a week old and him smiling away before it all happened. Remus began to cry softly wishing for the warmth and comfort and the real feeling of home that Hogwarts always gave him. On his desk, he could see with blurred eyes the letter from James that he had not yet replied to yet and the letter from Peter to which he had. Under the letters was the open textbook describing _the Fountain of Fair Fortune _and how it had the power to give one salvation from its own darkness.

...

Peter had never felt more alone than he had right now. His parents fawned over his other older brothers as they performed beautiful acts of magic now that they were over 17. They applauded. They gasped. It was as if they had never seen magic before. Peter slumped on his chair, wishing that the bloody wizarding laws did not exist. Not that he could impress anyone. But if they weren't in place maybe then he could show them what he was really made of... His father looked around at Peter.

"Peter, why are you so glum?" He asked.

Peter shrugged. "I miss Hogwarts."

"You won't be saying that when the teachers start piling on the homework like there's only tomorrow." Moses said, casting an impressive Patronous charm of a cat which bounded onto the table and began to purr.

"Yeah, then you'll wish you never went," Said Theodorus. He was slightly older than Moses, but was quite happy to show off the magic that he had learned in Russia. "Besides, learning all of it... It's not that fun. When you get out into the real world... Practice becomes the difference between life and death and it's a hell of a lot cooler."

"Well, I hope you boys never get into such conflicts," Mother said. "All I want is for you to be healthy and happy."

"And married with several bouncing grandchildren?" Moses challenged.

Mrs Pettigrew blushed. "Well, now that you mention it."

Theodorus let out a guffaw. "Funny mother,"

Peter stood up. "Where are you going?" Asked Mr Pettigrew. Peter looked at his parents.

"Well, you obviously don't need me here." He said. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and write back to Remus."

"Aww..." Mrs Pettigrew said. "I always hoped that you would find friends."

"You make it sound like I'm unsociable mum." Said Peter distastefully.

"No," She replied. "I'm just saying that, you were never the popular one and it's lovely to see that you have popular friends who obviously like you and help you with your studies. I know your brothers only had about a friend each but they obviously didn't need as much help from others as you do."

Peter nodded. "Yes, mum." He said. He turned and ran off up the stairs hearing the cheers from his parents as Moses cast another spell correctly and perfectly. He closed the door and picked up his quill chewing on the end trying to make out James' barely legible writing.

_Pete _It read  
><em>Sirius has found a few interesting things in some books that seem to correspond with Remus. I'm curious to read them but unfortunately they are his parents books and he would not be allowed to send them over to me. Not that I would be able to read them at the moment anyway (EGYPT IS AWESOME) Why don't you ask your parents to get them for us? Or do you think it would be better to look it up in the school library? The problem with that idea is that Remus is always there and if he caught us spying up on his "condition" whatever it may be he might rip our pretty little heads off (not you obviously but Sirius and I have very good looking head and we wish to keep them)<br>I've narrowed down the list of what he could be to about fifty creatures. It's not easy trying to do that when you're on holiday and all you want to do is eat ice cream. I know there's something we're missing. I just can't put my finger on it.  
>I'm thinking he might be one of the creatures that the ministry has a deep vendetta against. I've asked dad but he can't seem to think of any at the present time. I think the sun is having an effect on him.<br>Mum is of no use. She doesn't work at the ministry and like me she barely listens to his ramblings about the ministry.  
>Anyway, sorry I could not write more. I only have a few minutes before we go hunting for mummies. Teehee. Dad says he's gonna pin me to one of the hieroglyphs, not if I do it to him first.<br>Talk to you later.  
>Your friend. James Potter.<em>

Peter looked out the window, contemplating. Would he be able to persuade his father to take him into Diagon alley so that he could look up the books that James had indicated on a separate piece of paper. He thought not and scribbled his reply.

...

James got into the hotel exhausted from the days activities. He collapsed onto the bed and saw the large tawny owl sitting at his window. He got up and took the letter and opened it. It was from Remus.

_James,  
>I hope you are well and enjoying Egypt, from the letters I've been receiving from Sirius and Peter who go on at you for going on at Egypt so much, I gather that it is an enlightening experience. But then again, I must remember that for you it shall not be enlightening, just fun. Which is good. Egyptians are fascinating people, more so than any other country steeped with a magical heritage, but I'm certain that you know this already.<br>I meant to write sooner, but I've been trying to set aside my homework so that I can enjoy the rest of the holidays stress free and not hurry it all out during the last few days which undoubtedly you, Sirius and Peter will do. Furthermore, I was unsure whether or not your owl would be able to travel to Cairo and back, I don't like putting animals through stress for no obvious reason.  
>Britain is cold as always but we did have a lovely few afternoons where we could go out without perishing, some of us even managed to remove our fur cloaks! If you could not tell I was trying to be humorous. <em>

"Well, duh, Remus!" James said."Point out the bloody obvious."

_I hope Sirius has written to you about our plans to visit Diagon Alley before returning to Hogwarts. It's not for school supplies, that would be silly, but a general day out enjoying what we can find.  
>Sirius keeps asking about the Quidditch game you two are meant to go to, please reply to that. It's getting on <em>_my nerves. It seems rather silly that players would risk themselves injury (or in some cases death such as __Karolus Galante in 1953 or Vranck Alfakim in 1967) I'm sure you really don't care about my concerns over Quidditch and have skipped onto the next paragraph._

"Too bloody right." James muttered to himself.

_Things are well back here. Mother and Father seem to be overjoyed that I'm back. Not so much as your parents would be but remember that I have another sibling to contend for my parents feelings. I accidently broke my arm about a week ago and to be honest it hurts like hell. I wasn't doing anything strenuous at all, I guess I haven't been getting my full intake of calcium.  
>Anyway, I shall leave you to your holiday. I hope you have a wonderful time and please write back as soon as you can.<br>Remus_

...

"OI!"

Remus turned quickly and saw Sirius bound towards him wearing what looked to be a brown velvet suit. Only it wasn't velvet, it obviously couldn't be. Next to him was James glowing from the tan he had gotten in Egypt. A rucksack on his back and hands tucked into his jeans he walked over with an air of confidence and arrogance. Remus' face broke out into a grin and he called out for Peter who was standing by one of the bookshelves, his nose buried deep in one of the thick leather bound books. He looked up.

"Hey," Peter said, attempting to push the book back where he found it.

"Hey," James said, grabbing the book and reading the cover. "_Dark Creatures: A Comprehensive guide to Recognising One that is Not Human. _Light reading?"

Peter turned red. "I was interested." He muttered, stowing a look at Sirius.

"And when we're interested in something," James said. "What do we do? We ask Remus if he can recommend books that do not require much concentration."

"Oh, ha ha," Remus said.

"Oh I got you guys something each in Egypt." James said, taking off his bag and unzipping it. "Here." He handed Remus a thick set book covered in Hieroglyphs. "It's supposed to be an accurate replica of the Book of the Dead. I couldn't get the real thing for obvious reasons, but I thought maybe you would enjoy reading it. Or at least trying to read it. I couldn't understand a bloody word."

"Thanks, James." Remus said. "But I couldn't possibly take this-"

"I did not bring home an extremely heavy book on my back just so you could say no." James said reaching in and pulling out a leather wrist strap with a silver carving of Anubis which moved accordingly attempting to leave the leather constraints. "Sirius, this is for you. I er... I liked the idea of a man being part human part dog or wolf hound. I thought this would suit you. It's Anubis, the God of the Dead. He's said to guide people on their passages through life (and come to think of it, death) It just sort of reminded me of you."

Sirius took the strap and put it on his wrist. "Jeez man, this is really cool."

James turned to Peter. "I didn't get you anything." Peter's face fell. "Except for this." James pulled out a miniature brass pyramid with tiny depictions on the side. Peter took it. "See, the Hieroglyphs tell the story that the Egyptians believed in."

"Thanks," Peter said blushing.

"I hope to dear god that you weren't trying to buy our friendship with fancy toys," Sirius said.

James looked shocked. "Like I would do a thing like that."

The boys looked at each other sheepishly for a moment. Remus sat down and opened the book reading it intently, a small dent folding between his eyes as he read. James had noticed that this always happened when he was concentrating on something.

"How's your holiday been?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "You've gotten my letters. Pretty much continued after I stopped writing them."

"Oh, not that great then?" James said.

"No, they were better than most holidays I have with my parents. Need I remind you of the Jar of Spit?" Sirius said.

"True," James said. "What about you Pete?"

Peter shrugged. "Not much. Been rather boring to be honest."

James turned to Remus. "I'm not going to even ask you because you'll say something incredibly dull and send us all into a pleasant nap."

Remus grinned. "You know me all too well."

"Did you really break your arm?" Sirius asked.

"Oh so you were told that too?" James said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "What did you do to it?"

Remus said nothing, rubbing his chin in his hand while staring down at his book. "I really want a coffee." He muttered.

"Remus," James said folding his arms.

"It was nothing James," Remus replied "I just bashed it up a little whilst moving furniture."

"Why on earth were you moving furniture?" Peter asked.

"Does it really matter?" Remus asked getting up and stuffing the book into his bag. "Come on,"

"Hold on," James said. "I want to get something."

Remus shrugged and left, Sirius and Peter following. James grabbed the book that Peter had been reading previously and took it up to the counter to pay for it. The shop clerk gave him a look.

"Not hunting dark monsters now are we?" he asked.

"I'm a big boy now, just sell me the book," James replied.

"12 galleons," The Clerk said.


	13. Quidditch and Trains

Sirius and James climbed up the stadium slightly out of breath. "Jeez dad, how far up are we?"

Mr. Potter grinned at them with great energy though he was an elderly man. He stepped up a few stairs at once and waited for the boys at the top of the landing. "Come on boys, if you don't hurry up you're going to miss it."

"That doesn't answer my question dad," James said.

Mr. Potter gave a laugh. "Not that much further," He said. James gave a quick grin at Sirius and together they trudged up the steps to a set of railings. There a kindly looking witch sat with long brown hair that cascaded down her back.

"Charlus!" She cried her accent a soft Scots. "I almost thought you weren't coming,"

"You know me Ariyamna, I never miss a match," Mr. Potter grinned. "Boys this is Ariyamna Kane, she works at the Ministry for the... Is it Department of Mysteries? And this is my son, James and his best friend Sirius Black."

"Funny Charlus," Ariyamna grinned. "A Black, really? You aren't perhaps related to one Bellatrix Black are you?" Sirius nodded sadly. "Yes, she's made quite a name for herself already. Mm... I hope you're nothing like her. Are you boys fans of Montrose Magpies?"

"Not really," James said. "But it's better supporting them than Gorodok Gargoyles,"

"You boys," Ariyamna grinned. "I love them, Angus Campbell is a dream."

"Ariyamna!" Mr. Potter cried. "You're married!"

"So? It doesn't stop Vidal from fancying whatever witch catches his eye." She said. "Besides, I'm only looking."

"Beware boys," Mr. Potter said. "Most women will use this to validate slobbering like a dog whenever a very sexy man walks on pitch."

"I'm not slobbering like a dog, Charlus," Ariyamna replied. "You think badly of me."

Mr. Potter grinned stupidly. "Can I ask where is Vidal?"

"Oh he's at home fighting off a dose of Dragon pox," Ariyamna explained. "I honestly think that boy needs a kick up the backside. Dragon Pox, gimme a break. It's just a bit of the flu. He's just a big baby."

"Ariyamna!"

"What?"

"Dragon Pox is really serious." Mr. Potter frowned.

"Oh, Charlus," Ariyamna laughed. "It's fantastic fun to watch you fawn over my husband when I won't. Oh, it's starting!"

She turned and put her binoculars to her purple eyes. James grinned stupidly and turned to look out. Seven flyers zoomed from the bottom of the pitch, their robes white with a black Magpie on their chest. The Keeper took position in front of the rings and watched down on the rest of the players. A massive flock of black birds flew into the night sky before turning into beautiful white fireworks that exploded. The crowd looked on, watching in awe. Sirius was tugging at James arm.

"Here come the Gargoyles!" He said.

James turned to see seven more flyers with bright green, yellow and red robes flying out to meet the Magpies. A stone gargoyle leapt from the commentators box slamming hard into the grass with a loud thump before it stood up straight and walked into the middle of the pitch, baring its wings and fangs impressively before the Referee shooed it off. Their keeper also took position, watching like a hawk over the pitch. The referee got the captains to shake hands (a chaser from the Magpies and what looked like a beater from the Gargoyles) They all shot off like a rocket, flying across the pitch. The quaffle moved so fast that James couldn't see it but they were watching intently none the less. Ariyamna handed Sirius the binoculars.

"Here you are dear," She said.

Sirius looked through them and saw that the Magpies where losing by ten points. Their seeker looked nimble though as she circled around the pitch.

"That's illegal is it not?" Mr Potter asked.

Ariyamna was frowning. "I think it's more of a foul than illegal, Charlus."

"What?" Sirius asked, feeling almost stupid.

The chasers had moved into a Parkin's Pincer, where two of the chasers had trapped a Magpie chaser, whilst the third Gargoyle chaser was attempting to blatch. James was also frowning.

"Come on!" He said through gritted teeth.

A cheer erupted from the Gargoyles supporters as another goal was scored. One of their beaters swung with all their might and a bludger rocketed off the bat towards a Magpie beater. She didn't have time to react and the bludger hit her in the jaw. Blood poured from her mouth as she tumbled towards the grass of the pitch. Another goal was scored by the Gargoyles.

"Their using dirty fucking underhanded tricks!" Ariyamna bellowed angrily.

"ARIYAMNA!" Mr. Potter shouted.

"WELL THEY ARE!"

Sirius and James laughed hysterically. The Magpie seeker was nowhere to be seen. She shot past them so fast that it made their eyes water.

"She's spotted something," Ariyamna cried.

"The Gargoyles know," Sirius said.

The Gargoyle seeker caught up with the Magpie seeker and was attempting to grab the twigs from the end of her broom. She kicked his hands away as she zoomed up. He didn't see the podium and crashed into it.

"HA!" Ariyamna laughed. "Serves you right you dirty cheating fucker!"

"ARIYAMNA!"

The gargoyle seeker had to be led off on a stretcher, his neck weirdly contorted.

"DEATH EATERS!" Someone bellowed.

James and Sirius turned sharply. The crowd were screaming but not at the match. Mr. Potter squinted over his glasses. There was a loud bang and several screamed. A shot was fired into the sky with brilliant green light and a skull with a serpent tongue was spat out.

"Oh come on," James said folding his arms.

"Boys," Mr. Potter said drawing out his wand. "Stay with Ariyamna, take them back home."

"No way," Ariyamna said, drawing out her own wand. "I'm not leaving you Charlus,"

"I'm not doing anything stupid," Mr. Potter said. "Just go. I need to make sure that we are not followed. Now get out."

Ariyamna stowed her wand back into her pocket and grabbed their hands. "Sorry boys this is gonna be very uncomfortable."

Sirius and James looked at each other and in a second they had disapparated. It was like being squeezed through a plastic tube and both James and Sirius were screaming for it to stop. They twisted and shook and contorted, before realising that they were lying face down on the grass. Ariyamna helped them up. "Sorry," She muttered. "I'm awful with side along apparations. You guys okay?"

Sirius nodded wanting to throw up. He got to his feet. There was a crack behind them and James looked around to see his father walking up behind them.

"Thank you Ariyamna," He said. "Boys get into the house."

Sirius and James nodded and they both got in where Mrs Potter was waiting for them. She grabbed James into a tight hug and began to cry. "Oh thank god, thank god,"

"Mum," James said. "I'm fine,"

She burst into tears, heart rendering sobs and pressed her face against James' shoulder. "I don't want to think about what would have happened if I had lost you,"

Sirius stood feeling a little uncomfortable as Mr. Potter gave up behind them. He only wished his own mother would show the same love whenever his life was in danger.

"Dorea," He said kindly. "It's okay dear,"

Mrs Potter let out a sob and wiped her eyes letting go of James and grabbing Sirius, pulling him into a tight hug.

"The ministry is reporting it live." She whispered, putting her face against Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, thank the lords your safe."

"I'm okay, Mrs Potter," Sirius grumbled. "Really."

Mrs Potter let go and smiled gently through her tears. "There's... There's onion soup in the kitchen," She said. "Oh, Charlus, you don't need to go back do you?"

Mr Potter shook his head. "No, they can do without me for the night."His wife's face broke out into a smile. He leaned down to hug her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Being silly," She muttered.

"Of course not dear," Mr Potter said kindly. "You have every right to be worried. I don't know what happened. Usually the ministry is pretty clued up what things should need have extra protection. I don't think anyone was expecting a visit from the Death Eaters."

"Being silly," She muttered again.

...

The hustle and bustle of the train station was only to be expected when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all descended upon the platform. Early as they were, they did not expect to see only a few witches and wizards milling about waiting for the train to leave at 11 o'clock. After a small debate about what was important to bring on the train to get rid of the inevitable boredom sure to creep in, they settled for James' invisibility cloak, a pack of exploding snap, a book for Remus (really? Could you not see it coming?)

James caught a glance at Lily and Snape who had both arrived together. Snape was saying something very discreetly to Lily before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. Lily took it for a moment reading the writing, frowning slightly. Snape then pulled from his robes a silver chain where dangled a pretty pendant. Lily almost gasped when she saw it, but her face broke out into a smile. Snape helped her put it on, she moving her red hair so that he could see where to clasp it. Lily turned it in her fingers.

"It's beautiful Severus," She said.

Snape gave a smile which didn't seem to go with his sour complexion.

James felt a stab of jealousy wash over him. He ignored it though knowing full well that an attack on Snape would not improve his chances of getting on Lily's good side. He followed Sirius up onto the train and into one of the empty compartments. Sirius was talking excitedly to Remus about their experience at the Quidditch match. Remus was vaguely interested until Sirius mentioned the Death Eaters. Then he frowned and leaned forward, his tired looking eyes glinting.

"Shouldn't it have been better protected?" He asked. "I mean, if Voldemort is out there gathering followers then it would only be expected that he would terrorise a well meaning crowd of people."

"I think that's what is pissing people off," Sirius said. "I think that it could easily have been protected. But the ministry were too busy laying down anti-mermaid legislation."

"Mm..." Remus pursed his lips.

"They really need to get their finger out of their arses," James said. "30 people dead because of their stupidity."

"I know," Remus said. "But there is little we can do for them."

James was watching the other students pile onto the platform. Sirius caught his glance.

"Oi, good-looking," He said. "I know Snivellus is a dick, but get over it already. It was only a necklace."

"Mm?" James turned looking around. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up." James grinned. There was a faint whistle from the front and students began to say their goodbyes to their families before boarding. The train lurched forward and began to move from the station. Remus pulled out his book, pressing his fist against his temple and leaning on it. His eyes moved across the page in blurs.

"So..." Peter said, clearing his throat. "Remus, how is your sister?"

Remus didn't look up, but he had stopped reading. "Fine," He said stiffly.

"When's she coming up?" James asked absentmindedly.

"She's not," Remus said.

"What?" James frowned. "She's not coming to Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Mum wants her to go to Beauxbatons," Remus said simply.

"Why?"

Remus shrugged, looking up. "What's with all the questions?" He asked. "Are you really that interested in my family life?"

"Well, seeing how you never talk about your family life," Peter shrugged. "Questioning seems to be the only way to get you to talk about anything."

"Not true," Remus replied.

James let out a laugh. "It's so true!" He said. "You're the worst when it comes down to personal matters."

"Can we please drop it?" Remus asked tiredly, closing his book. "Oh, er, Sirius, isn't that your brother?"

"Damn. Yes it is. Hide me. Maybe he won't see." Sirius said quickly.

"Too late."

The compartment door slid open and Regulus stood their changed already into his Hogwarts robes.

"Sirius," He said. "Where is it?"

Sirius sighed. "Reg, if you're looking for love and dignity, this is the wrong compartment."

Regulus stared at Remus with dark eyes before turning his head back to his brother. "I do not appreciate the pranks you pull, Sirius." He said darkly. "Please, give it back."

Sirius frowned. "Give what back?"

"You know full well what I want back." Regulus said.

"Reg, I have no idea what you're on about. Give what back?"

"Sirius, I will tell mother,"

"Tell her all you like, but first tell me what I've done!" Sirius said.

Regulus stared at the compartment. "Fine," He fumed. "Fine. Mark this day Sirius."

"With what?" Sirius asked.

Regulus said nothing as he turned and left.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Oh I stole his models," Sirius shrugged, pulling one out of his pocket. It was a knight on a white horse waving his sword. Sirius' hands were bleeding from where the knight had decided to stab him with his sword. "What did I say about making me bleed?" He muttered.

Remus picked it up. "Fascinating," He muttered. "Did your brother make these?"

"With a little help from dad," Sirius said. "I think they're cheesy."

Remus handed it back to Sirius who tucked it back into his pocket. The trees and hills rolled by with little excitement and Remus fell asleep against the window. After about a minute of speculating whether or not he had fallen asleep or not, James pulled out a piece of parchment where his writing had been scored off a number of times. Peter pulled out the book that James had bought during their trip to Diagon Alley and Sirius yanked out a Lunarscope, a quill and a notebook.

James flicked it open to where they were at the moment. He read intently for a second before scoring out one of the creatures that he had written down and turning to the next page.

"What if he wakes up?" Peter asked nervously.

"Meh, we'll just say we're finishing our homework." Sirius said.

"He's buy that," James grinned, turning over a page. He frowned and looked at the Lunarscope. "What's that?"

Sirius picked it up in his hands. "I thought," He said clearing his throat. "It would be useful. I mean, I doubt very much that Remus is a werewolf, I think it's be much cooler if he was a half-mutant vampire... But I thought, since no one was using it at home..."

James took it from him. "What does it mean when it does that?" He asked.

"That it's half moon," Sirius replied. "See that only one half is glowing?"

"That's really cool." James said. "Where were we?"

...

The train slowed to a stop and the boys were no closer to figuring out what Remus was as they were when they started. They tidied up the mess that they had made before changing quickly and silently into their robes before waking Remus up. Together they followed the rest of the students up the muddy tracks to the self-pulling carriages. James kept stowing a look over at Lily who had joined her friend Alice and her friend Frank. Sirius pushed him into the carriage, rolling his eyes.

"Come on you big girl," He said. "Swoon later."

James pursed his lips sitting down. The carriage shifted and began to move on its own accord. The other passenger lowered his magazine thoughtfully and looked up through rather odd looking glasses.

"Hello." He said, his soft Irish brogue lifting the air.

"Hello Xeno," Sirius said. "How was your holiday?"

"Ah, to be what one expects," Xeno shrugged. He caught their looks. "Boring," He supplied. They nodded watching him curiously. "How was yours Remus?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "Same really."

"And how are you feeling?" Xeno asked.

Remus frowned. "Fine. Why?"

Xeno shot a glance over at Sirius, James and Peter. "No reason," He said. "I hope there's pudding. There has been talk that the House-elves will be rebelling. I hope not. I hear that they are treated well in the kitchens."

"There better be pudding," Sirius said haughtily.

James laughed. The night air cool and brisk. Upon reaching the castle, Xeno disbanded, walking on his own, mesmerised in his own little world. Remus, Peter, James and Sirius climbed up the steps and into the Great Hall taking their seats beside the third years. They could see familiar faces that they knew well; the Prewett brothers, Kingsley Shacklebolt... And a few others that they were not too keen on such as Lucius and Narcissa, who were now 6th years.

Sirius let out a groan. "Why do they even let Slytherins into this school anymore?"

Lily had sat down near them. "Because they're not all that bad," She defended.

"I rather think they are," Sirius replied.

Lily stared at him remembering how he had lost his temper at her during the journey home. She pursed her lips and looked over at the sorting hat that was placed on the stool. Alice whispered something in her ear and Lily nodded.

McGonagall led the new first years up the middle of the Great Hall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Among them was Sirius' brother who shot him a dark look as he passed. Sirius shifted his tie feeling uncomfortable. Before the sorting could take place, the teachers looked on at the Sorting Hat expectedly where it opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Gryffindor where the brave dwell  
>The strong hearts and the pride that swells<br>Gryffindor the truest of those  
>Bring together the open and close<em>

_Ravenclaw with strength and pride  
>Do nothing better but to shine<br>When they solve the riddle right  
>They will win an intellectual fight<em>

_Hufflepuff trusting and true  
>Will guide and respect you<br>Offering peace and love and a sense of joy  
>They will be there always for those they love<em>

_Slytherin, the proudest of all  
>Knows whom its friends are and where its enemies dwell<br>They will fight for what they believe is right  
>Showing justice a sense of choice<em>

_The four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin  
>Proud and true, but remember<br>They do not reflect what a person may become  
>The potential is there<br>Just needing to be sung  
>The four houses hope to light and guide you<br>And push you not into the path it chooses_

_Heed this message with truth and love  
>And realise what a wise hat speaks<br>When it talks that these four houses do not always show the path to good  
>Beware when the path leads you to evil<em>

It let out a breath before closing its mouth. The Great Hall erupted into applause.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Peter asked frowning.

"It means," Remus said hoarsely. "That the houses don't reflect who we are and always will be. They reflect what we have the potential to become and by our choice what we ought to become. That is if we chose to be placed in Gryffindor."

"Not me," James said as McGonagall started reading out first year names. "I'm just naturally brave."

"And naturally pig-headed," Lily said. "Now shut up."

"Aw... Evans, are you angry with me?"

"Yes,"

"Why? I haven't done anything yet."

"I'm constantly angry at you Potter," She replied. "It doesn't matter about what." She was holding the pendant that Snape had given her earlier in the day and was looking over at him. He was staring at his empty plate unaware of this. James took the pendant from Lily's fingers and examined it.

"It's very beautiful," He said.

"Hmm. I thought you would have insulted it seeing that Severus made it."

"You're so quick to judge." James sighed.

"Hypocrite." She muttered, taking it out from his hands.

James smiled over at her. Regulus' name was called out and Sirius lifted his head to look. The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it shouted out; "Slytherin!"

Sirius let out a groan as the Slytherins clapped like there was no tomorrow. Slughorn looked happy. James stared at Sirius. "What's up dog?"

Sirius nodded towards his brother. "The corollary of this is not going to be pleasant," He said.

"How so?" Remus asked, clapping as Benjamin Griffon was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Sirius shrugged. "Mother and father fawning over him like he's the bloody King. Falling into the rest of the pure-blood mania. He's going to get himself killed."

"You can't say that," Lily said. "How could you think that all those who go into Slytherin are just maniacs in waiting."

"Because they are," Sirius snorted. "Oh come on, as if you haven't noticed Snivellus' obsession with the dark arts."

"He has a hobby, unlike you Black," Lily said bitterly.

"Yeah, right," Sirius said.

"I'll have you know that Severus is one of the sweetest most intelligent men I have ever had the fortune to meet." Lily said.

"He's also incredibly ugly," Peter said.

"Too right," Sirius said giving Peter a fist punch.

Lily grinded her teeth. "Just because you can't see the good in someone doesn't make them completely evil."

"Why should I go looking for the good in someone who wants to hex me most of the time?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you dare," Lily said threateningly. "He wouldn't hex you as much if you left him alone first."

"His face asks for it," Sirius muttered.

Lily's face was set hard as she stared at Sirius. After the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw McGonagall cleared away the stool and hat and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts," He beamed. "May I just say a few words before we become too befuddled in the feast that awaits us?" He cleared his throat before proceeding, the owl on his stand stretching lazily. "I'm asked to remind you from our caretaker Mr Filch that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all First years. I wish to stress that with Voldemorts-" There was a few gasps around the room and some of the first years looked confused. "-Growing power, there have been extra security placed around the school. I wish also to remind you that the Whomping Willow, is a reckless creature and will not take it kindly if you go near it. Third years are reminded that trips to Hogsmede will be starting after Halloween, but I also urge you to stay away from the Shrieking shack, as particularly violent spirits live there. Quidditch trials shall be starting in Autumn and I'd like to further remind first years that they are not permitted to take part. That is all, thank you."

Sirius turned and saw a plateful of food in front of him and instantly his mood felt lifted. The four boys looked at each other. Finally they were back home.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT I STAYED UP PAST MY BEDTIME TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU! Hope you like it and please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think thus far. Things from the previous chapter which some of you have gotten confused at will be unfolded gradually; don't worry. This is probably going to be my longest fanfiction ever? Willing to stick it out with me? haha  
>Happy reading<br>Sironaflett o.x.o**


	14. Confontration

**A/N You guys are awesome! I love you so much for showing me so much support. Some of you have been wondering if I'm just going to stop. Well you see I have no intention to do so. I leave school in less than five days to go to college, but before that I have nearly 16 weeks, give or take. And at the rate I'm thinking of future chapters, I should be able to satisfy your cravings more and more. (I might need to tell you that I'm going on holiday to Poland, so you might not get an update for two weeks, but I might have a plan rolled up my rather robe like sleeves to keep you all hooked.) Thankfully my muse for this story seems to be sticking around like... Sirius' swearing habits. No matter how much I tell it that I have studying to do, it comes back, bigger and louder than ever.  
>Anyway, read, review and enjoy. I have to say this chapter is not a personal favourite of mine, but it had to be written.<br>Lots of love  
>Sironaflett o.x.o<strong>

Lessons started the following day and for Sirius, James, Peter and Remus, they couldn't be happier. They had dived head first into their lessons and were enjoying their time now learning about Cornish Pixies in D.A.D.A with their new teacher Professor Medea Zephyrus who was a kindly old witch with a strong sense of adventure. She had previously been employed at the Ministry working along such Aurors as Mad-Eye Moody, but left after the Ministry failed to protect the Quidditch match during the summer. She seemed to know what she was teaching and most of the students got along with her. In potions, Slughorn, though saddened that he couldn't collect the "set" of Black's was pulling his weight in teaching them how to prepare swelling potions which Sirius had taken to heart and had used it on Snape at dinner, causing his nose to swell beyond recognition. This earned Sirius a week in detention.

"It was bloody worth it though," He said, remerging from the dungeons, laughing his head off, as James waited for him. He had obviously grown a bit since his first year and was his voice was heavier more defined. His hair had been cropped slightly but still remained long.

"I'm not denying that," James said, pushing his books into his bag. "Just don't declare that you did it to the entire school via a great banner. Maybe then you'd have more time to spend with us and not in detention."

"Aw, did you miss me?" Sirius teased.

"Not really, but you know you could help with the whole 'There's something the matter with Remus' thing," James said.

"My ears are burning," Said a pleasant voice from behind them.

James and Sirius turned. "Evening," James said tipping an invisible hat. "And where do you think you are going?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey see what she can do for me."

"Oh, do you want us to walk you there?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus' face paled again. "No, it's fine. I'll see you back in the common room."

"Alright," James said. "See you later then."

Remus nodded, pulling his bag further over his shoulder before taking a left to the hospital wing. Sirius and James waited for a minute before following him. James pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over them. They bent low and pressed their ears against the hospital wing door. There was a distinct murmuring before the doors swung open and Madame Pomfrey and Remus walked out. James and Sirius stared at each other.

"C'mon," James muttered, following them down the stairs. Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked quietly. "It is an assault on his privacy. There may be a good reason that he never told us before."

"I just want to know," James insisted. "Tell me you're not curious,"

"I am." Sirius replied. "But if he is one, isn't there the likelihood that he would tear our throats at first chance?"

"What happened to Gryffindor Bravery?" James asked still following Remus and Madame Pomfrey.

"You might have gotten it," Sirius hissed. "But I come from a long line of snivelling back-stabbers. We're allowed to be a little wimpish now and then."

James grinned. "Aw, come on,"

"I hate you."

"Same."

James and Sirius stowed after their friend running down the steps at breakneck speed to catch up. Madame Pomfrey opened the doors to Hogwarts and they both slid out. James and Sirius quickened their step but didn't get through the door in time and landed with a nasty clatter on the floor cursing loudly and rubbing their heads. The invisibility cloak tangled around them. James pulled it off of them as they stood up.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Sirius got up rubbing his back. "Next time we just have a big noisy confrontation with him." He said. "You know, lots of shouting, sexual puns, the lot. None of this secret service stuff."

James wasn't listening. He was peering out one of the stain glass windows on the landing adjacent to the doors. "I can't see a goddamn thing," He muttered. Sirius picked up the invisibility cloak and trudged after his friend. Nearly headless Nick floated past and looked at the curious for a second. He too leaned against the window before James and Sirius realised that he was with them.

"What in god's name are you looking at?" He asked.

Sirius jumped a little. James made no movement. "We're watching Remus," He explained. "Only I can't see a thing."

"Oh," Nick peered out too. "Do you boys know how late it is?"

"Er..." Sirius checked his watch. "Shit – I mean... Oh I mean shit, James if we're caught out of the dorms we'll be in detention for a month."

"I have my cloak," James said, unworried. "We won't get cau-"

"POTTER, BLACK!" Shouted a voice. They turned to see Professor Merryweather, the Ancient Runes professor storming towards them.

"Oh shit," Sirius sighed.

"Do you have a reason for being here?" Merryweather asked, folding his arms.

James was doing some quick thinking. Very quick thinking. "I er... We er... We just... Er..."

"I've figured it out!" Cried a voice from the top of the stairs. All three looked up to see Peter racing down towards them, a book in his hand and his hair flopping around his plump face. He wore an expression of utmost glee on his face as he tripped down the stairs landing on the stone floor with an almighty thud. Unfazed, as if it was not uncommon, he got up and waved the book in Sirius' face.

"I figured it out," He said gleefully completely unaware of the professor standing not two feet away. "I got it. He's a –"

Sirius clapped his hand around Peter's mouth. "He's a blabbermouth," He finished grinning up to the professor. "Isn't he Peter?"

Peter frowned and Sirius kicked him. Peter nodded.

"A blabbermouth?" Merryweather asked.

"Yes," James said, taking lead. "He's a blabbermouth. It's a riddle we were trying to see if Peter could get."

"A riddle?" Merryweather asked, folding his arms, clearly not buying it.

"Yes," Sirius said, thinking hard. "'My first is in um... Oh, bollocks..."

"But not in peacocks," James said carrying on.

"Right, my second is in... Lethargic..."

"But not in farts..." James said.

"I get the idea," Merryweather said unimpressed. "Okay, twenty points off for cheeking a teacher. Another ten for being out so late. And I think... Another five for Black for swearing,"

"Oh cocking hell," Sirius said.

"Okay another ten," Merryweather said. "Now, will you two please escort Mr. Pettigrew back to your common room before he does any more damage to himself or the school."

James nodded. "Sure thing professor."

Sirius and James grabbed Peter under the arms and hauled him up the stairs. "I figured it out." He said excitedly pointing at his book. "Look! Look!"

"IN THE COMMON ROOM!" James hissed.

The trudged up the stairs and met the Fat Lady who was talking to another portrait of a wizard known as Samuel Astrophil.

"Rebus infirmis," Sirius said. The Fat Lady swung open without so much as a second look. James, Sirius and Peter climbed inside where most of the students had disappeared up to their beds. James Peter and Sirius took their usual seats beside the fire that was warming the entire dormitory. Peter pointed at what he had found. James and Sirius read it, for a second before looking at each other frowning.

"Er... Peter," James said. "Did you read this all the way through?"

"Why?" Peter asked.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Look!"

Peter bent down to read where Sirius was pointing, his face confused. When the realisation hit him, he opened his mouth into an 'O' shape, blushing slightly.

"Now, I know Remus is hiding a great big secret from us," Sirius said. "But I doubt very much that he has female genitalia as this book clearly states is the main feature of a Tagalog mandurugo."

"We could ask him about that while we're at it!" James laughed.

Peter looked dumbfounded. "I was sure I got it."

"Too bad, Pete," Sirius laughed wiping some of the tears away from his eyes and giving the book to James who was frowning at Sirius' lunarscope that was glowing brightly from the coffee table.

"Sirius," He said. "What does it mean when it does that?"

Sirius looked up. "Oh... It means it's a full moon."James was still frowning. He ripped the book from Sirius' hands and began flicking through it. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I think..." James said flicking through the pages. "I think..."

Sirius looked back at the Lunarscope, then it clicked. "You don't think?"

James nodded.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sirius bellowed.

"Keep your voice down," James said, finding the page he was looking for and spreading the book out on the table. Peter leaned forward and read the title.

"Werewolf?" He asked.

"It makes sense," Sirius said, jumping up. "Of course it does!"

James wasn't paying attention. He was reading concentrating on the words on the page. Everything seemed to fit, Remus' unfit state, the disappearances the bite and claw marks, his irrational fear of the moon... Sirius was going on about how all the signs were already there mainly for Peter to understand fully.

"Sirius," James said quietly, halting his speech. Sirius looked down.

"What?" He asked.

James looked up, his hazel eyes glinting and the flames of the fire glowing on his glasses. "What are we going to do about this?"

Sirius flopped back down onto the chair. He frowned, thinking. "Well, I'm assuming we'd have to confront him."

"I think he means after that," Peter said.

James nodded.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. It depends how he takes the news that we know."

"How do you think he will react?" James asked.

"Well... Badly," Peter said. "If he's kept it secret for this long, then I doubt he ever wanted us to know."

James, Peter and Sirius looked at each other, solemn and silent.

...

They entered the hospital wing the next morning as the sun began to peak during their morning break. James talked silently to Madame Pomfrey for a second before she let them pass.

"Don't stress him," She warned. "He was very ill last night."

"Don't worry," James smiled gently. "We'll behave."

Madame Pomfrey nodded before gliding towards her office. Sirius looked at Peter then at James before opening the curtain. Remus lay on the bed, sleeping lightly, with several bandages around his limbs and a fresh set of scars on his neck and face. On the tray was a half eaten sandwich and a large slab of chocolate. Sirius sat down on one of the chairs. James leaned down and shook their friend awake as Peter closed the curtain to the bed to give them privacy.

"Morning," James grinned as Remus woke sleepily, blinking up at the three of them.

"Oh," He muttered his voice hoarse, sitting up. "Yes, that's right. I need to..." He began to cough, Sirius handed him a goblet of water. He took it gratefully swallowing it down.

"You don't need to do anything," Peter said.

Remus looked up at them, frowning.

"Remus," James said kindly. "We..." He took a breath. "We know what you are."

"Yeah," Remus grimaced. "A sick bloody child with a shit immune system," He let out a loud cough again, clearing his throat and gritting his teeth.

"No," Peter said.

"Er..." Sirius sighed, before lowering his voice. "That you're a... a Werewolf." He whispered.

Remus made no reaction. He stared at his friends, a flash of terror in his eyes. He gave a shaky smile. "Who told you that rubbish? Because if it was Xeno, I'm afraid you've been had."

"Remus," James said.

"I'm not a werewolf!" Remus hissed angrily, fury going through him.

"Lemmy," Sirius said.

Remus shot him a dirty look. "I'm not a werewolf." He repeated. "And nor is my name Lemmy."

James licked his lips before pursuing. "We checked. Last night. Every time you're ill... The full moons... And the scars and general shabby appearances kind of gave it away."

Remus didn't say a word. He stared blankly at his chocolate.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Is that it then?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

Remus looked up. "You gonna leave me? You gonna walk out, like everything else in my fucking life?" The three boys looked at each other confused.

"Remus, why would we leave you?" James asked.

Remus wore an expression of pure disgust on his face. "Why wouldn't you? I'm a dangerous animal," He spat the words, angry with himself. They watched him break furiously, watching for the first time as he lost his temper.

"We're not going to abandon you," James insisted.

"Why not?"

"Well why would we?" James asked. "You're a werewolf, not a bloody troll."

"Is there any difference?" Remus asked angrily.

"Well yeah," Sirius said. "You smell better than a troll." He gave a cheeky grin. "Remus," He said leaning forward. "This doesn't change anything."

Remus continued to stare at his chocolate. James sighed, leaning forward.

"Remus," He said. "Remus look at me." Remus looked up to see the hazel eyes and sharp features. "You're our friend. We'd still be friends if you were a bloody three headed toad come every full moon. Do you know how cool this is?"

Remus shook his head. "James, it isn't cool. It doesn't fall in that category."

"What does it fall under?" Sirius asked curious.

Remus did not need to give thought into it. "Painful." He muttered taking another sip from his goblet.

"How so?" Peter asked.

Remus bit his lips, his breathing shallow. "Well, you try having your bones break and contort into something else whilst you're still conscious." He said. "Losing who you are completely, waking up with claw marks and bite marks all over your body because the bloody thing wants flesh but can't get to any. You try having a constant assault on your senses, heightened sound, smell, taste and touch, everything magnified and amplified so you don't feel human anymore. I think I can class it as painful."

Sirius, James and Peter fell silent. Then James looked up.

"Is that what happened to your sister?" He asked.

Remus' pale face drained. He stared at them. "Get out." He muttered angrily.

"I just-"

"GET OUT!" Remus bellowed. James, Sirius and Peter staggered up, watching their friend bury his head in his pillow. Sirius pulled James away.

"Come on," He muttered. "We'll talk to you later Remus."

Their friend did not look up.

...

Remus stayed out of their way for the next few days, refusing to even acknowledge their existence. For a day or so, they thought that it was what James had said to him, but then they grew to believe that it was a lot more than that.

"Who knows what goes on in his funny little mind," Sirius said upon entering the Herbology greenhouses.

"I hope you boys aren't having a go about Severus," Lily said absentmindedly following them, Snape behind her, staring at his shoes.

"Oh, Evans," James said, tutting. "You believe that everything revolves around your scrawny little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lily bit back, Snape growing red.

"Oh, well, then you won't mind us talking about him then," Sirius laughed going to the back of the class. Remus entered with Xeno, who was talking rather excitedly about something, Remus was uninterested and headed to one of the seats on his own.

"Oi!" Sirius said. "Lemmy, get over here."

"Why'd you call him Lemmy?" Xeno asked. "Seems rather silly doesn't it? I don't like it."

"You're not the only one," Remus muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Get over here now,"

Xeno complied.

"No, not you!" James said. "Lemmy get over here."

Remus turned. "My name is not Lemmy." He said hoarsely. "Stop calling me by it."

"Fine," Sirius said. "What about Moon Mad Max?"

Remus said nothing, turning back to his text book.

"Remus," Peter said, desperately. "We need to talk."

"Yes," Sirius said. "We're all breaking up with you."

"Get over here you... Rather skinny lump of nothingness," James said. Remus pursed his lips before picking up his bag and joining them at the back table.

"See?" Sirius said, grinning as he tied his hair back. "Wasn't so bad now was it?"

Remus said nothing. James sighed. "Listen," He said. "We want to help you as much as we physically can. I've been doing some reading and-"

"Shock horror!" Sirius cried. "Potter has been reading. Did Potter understand the reading?" Remus gave a smile. "HA he laughed, we're off the hook!"

"Funny, Sirius," James said. "Listen, I've been reading, were- I mean, what you are," He dropped his voice. "You're only really a danger to humans, not animals,"

"What are you suggesting?" Sirius asked. "That we change into animals?"

"Essentially, yes," James said.

Peter was frowning. "Like Animgi?" He asked.

"Exactly," James said.

Remus was staring down at his book, his eyes dark. "I can't ask you to do such a thing," He muttered.

"Bullshit." Sirius said, James shot him a look. "I mean, pish-posh," He corrected himself. "We'll do anything to make you lead an easier life."

Remus didn't say anything. "I can't... No... It's too dangerous. No. I won't allow it."

"You are not my mother," Sirius said. "No matter how much you want to be her."

"Thank you Sirius," James said rolling his eyes. "Throw in another tranny joke and you have yourself a muggle Broadway show."

Sirius shrugged. "Just diffusing the tension."

Remus let out another laugh. His face fell. "I can't let you do that," He muttered.

"Remus, we don't care," James said. "I don't honestly care what you are. You're our friend and if anything, friends are always there for each other. Through thick and thin. I refuse to let you go through the... Monthlys, on your own. They sound like murder."

Remus said nothing.

"Remus," Sirius said. "Will you please cheer up? Would you rather that we found out and disowned you? It's better this way."

Remus again said nothing. Peter sighed.

"Remus," He said. "If you don't want to be friends with us anymore, that's fine, we understand-"

"No!" Remus cried. "I... No. I want to have friends. You have no idea what it's like not to have friends."

"Then let us help you," Said Sirius. "Please."

Remus licked his lips, then with hesitation, he nodded.


	15. Out of It

**EEK I didn't meet last nights quota of a chapter. SORRY! Exam preparation and Harry Potter COSplay took charge. Man I need a life.**

Halloween was fast approaching and the boys threw themselves into research. Only they couldn't get the books that were required, many of what they needed being stowed away in the restricted section. James had suggested that he'd just sneak in and steal the books, until Remus pointed out that the books couldn't physically leave the library unless checked out by the Librarian. None of the boys were tempted to ask a teacher to sign a permission slip letting them pass into the restricted section for the main reason that none of the teachers probably weren't too fond of them always being in detention and cursing Snape at every chance they had. James had a brain wave which prompted Sirius again to have questions, James laughed this off and suggested Ariyamna the witch that he and Sirius had met over the summer. Sirius agreed that it was probably the best idea. She seemed to be cool enough to sneak in books without anyone noticing.

She contacted them after they sent their owl asking them where she should meet them at Hogwarts, knowing full well that they couldn't leave for Hogsemede. Sirius suggested the kitchens.

Ariyamna dumped the books into James' arms. "There," She said. "Every bloody book that you'd ever want on human to animal transfiguration."

James opened the top book and winced watching the moving picture of a young girl changing into a bird and having it go terribly wrong. He closed the book, frowning before putting the pile down. "How much do I owe you?" He asked, reaching into his pocket.

Ariyamna waved his hand away. "Consider it an early Christmas present." She said. She sat on one of the tables, her leather boots showing from her bright lime robes. In essence she looked pretty cool, but from a distance, the green was quite a shock to the system. She picked up a chocolate frog and bit its head. "So, should I ask what you want with these?" She asked, pointing at the books.

"Probably not," Sirius said picking up one of the other books and flicking to a page.

Ariyamna smiled. "Okay, I trust you guys." She leaned back, looking around the room. "Do the house-elves know you're here?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "They're worried when we don't turn up."

"Cool." Ariyamna said.

"How did you manage to get in?" James asked.

"Oh, I told Dumbledore that I had important news regarding your Great Aunt Elise in St Mungos after an attack from several death eaters."

"I don't have a Great Aunt Elise," James said frowning.

"Well, you do know. She's 104, and slightly insane. So don't worry about it." Ariyamna replied. "Even if Dumbledore thinks I'm lying, he trusts me, implicitly."

"You're a ministry official." James said. "And you're abusing Dumbledore's trust."

"I'm bringing you books," She corrected. "Hardly illegal."

"Then why'd you lie?"

"Och," Ariyamna picked up a few Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and chucked a bright orange one into her mouth. "Because, boyos, the content is strictly for fourth years and above. You're what, second year? I'm only doing this because you boys are smart, and I'm sure that the current reading list for Second years is as about as interesting as Giant Flobberworms eating a cob of sweet corn." She smiled. "I know you won't be doing anything stupid."

James and Sirius shared a look and at the same moment they both felt guilty. She caught their glance. "Okay I really don't want to know." She said. "Just leave me out of it."

Remus entered the kitchens and put his bag on one of the four tables. "Hey," He muttered not looking at his friends.

"Who's this?" Ariyamna asked.

"Oh, this is Remus," Sirius said. "Remus, this is Ariyamna,"

"She's our grown up friend," James said.

"But not in a creepy way," Sirius said.

Ariyamna got up and gave Remus a shake of the hand. "Hey sexy," She grinned. Remus didn't smile at her. He turned to James and Sirius.

"We need to talk," He said solemnly.

"Oh, no," James said. "You're breaking up with me? What about our love child?"

"I'm sure Sirius will be fine," Said Remus rolling his eyes and not smiling. James grinned stupidly.

Ariyamna checked her watch. "Bloody hell," She muttered. "I've got to go boys. Ministry stuff."

"Are you going to be stationed at Hogsmede?" James asked.

Ariyamna sighed. "No, not for a while yet. Alastor's stationed there for another few months before it hands over to another official. We don't get told until the morning before. I doubt I'll get stationed there for another good year or so."

James' face fell. "Oh... Okay then."

Ariyamna leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Night boys," She got up from the table and bounded across the flagstone steps towards the portrait hole. She turned and blew them all a kiss and left. James stared at his feet.

"Someone's got a crush!" Sirius sang opening the books. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "We have to read these?"

"Yes, because your schedule is so full already what with the hours and hours you have not doing homework." James said. "Come on, they don't look that bad... Oh bloody nora." James pulled back from the book he was holding open in his hands. "Yikes. Is that a face?"

Sirius checked. "Technically I think it's a snout. What is that?"

"Look like antlers," James muttered looking closer.

Remus slammed his bag against the table. "No." He said firmly.

James and Sirius looked up at him. "No, what?" James asked.

"No, I'm not letting you do this." Remus said. "I refuse to let you do this to yourself. It's illegal and... Dangerous and..."

"Remus," Sirius said, closing the book. "We've been through this before. And I'm not in the mood to argue with you and your self righteous pity."

Remus said nothing kicking his feet. "But why?" He asked finally. "I wouldn't even do it."

"Yes, you would." James said. "Of course you would. If you weren't... What you are and someone else was, I know you'd help them. Let us help you and stop being a prat."

Remus swallowed dryly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and chucked a packet of drooballs at his friend. "Cheer up, Moony." He said.

James rounded. "Moony?"

"Well I was gonna call him Moody but I doubt he wants to be referred to as a dark wizard catcher." Sirius said.

"Well, it's better than Lemmy," Remus muttered.

"There we go!" Sirius said pulling his friend into a bear-like grapple around the neck.

...

"Now, the key ingredient in this potion would be..." Slughorn looked around the class. Lily nudged Snape in the ribs.

"You know this," She hissed.

Snape stayed silent. Sirius was frowning at his book trying to make sense of it after James thought it would be a right laugh to spill some of the potion he had made onto the pages. Sirius' hair was sticking up messy even though he had tied it up at the beginning of the lesson. He frowned and tried to look over Remus' shoulder at the potion he was making. Remus looked at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Sirius blinked. "Er... Yes... Swap potions with me."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Oh come on," Sirius said. "You're one is damn near perfect."

Remus let out a laugh.

"Okay, well more perfect than Peter's," Sirius said nodding towards their friend who was having difficulty trying to cut one of the daisies but it kept leaping up and dancing across the table, once or twice lifting its leaves as if it was mooning at Peter and making fun of him. Peter grabbed it pulling it back again.

"I hate flowers who outsmart me." He muttered.

"So that's every flower?" James asked, looking up from his book at last.

"Anyone tell me what the main ingredient in this potion is?" Slughorn asked, trying to be heard over the noise. "Mr Potter what about you?"

James shrugged. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Mr Potter, please take my class seriously."

"I am!" James said earnestly. "Is it... Mandrake root?"

Slughorn pulled a face before turning away. "Correct." He muttered.

James flashed a perfect grin before ruffling his hair. "I'm just too good." He said.

Sirius was tempted to hit his friend with the butt of his knife. "Yes," He agreed. "At being a knob."

"Thank you," James said. "I'm good at that too."

Sirius rolled his eyes. James sighed, closing his book. "You're really are a dick- I mean, frog you know that?" He threw a few ingredients in and stirred. "I'm so bored of this!" He cried.

"Really? We wouldn't have noticed." Remus said adding some clear liquid to the potion which was now giving off a stale odour. He pursed his lips and leaned over trying to work out where he went wrong.

James frowned. "You're doing that sarcastic thing aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Remus asked pleasantly.

"The general way you said it," James shrugged. "You know, with that tone in your voice."

Remus frowned. "I have a tone of voice? Cool."

"Yes, it's bossy. Tell it to go away," Sirius asked. "Peter what are you doing?"

"Your hair's on fire." Peter said trying to get rid of the flame flapping his hands against a strand of hair that was burning.

Sirius yelped. "DID YOU SET ME ON FIRE?"

"NO!"

"PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" Sirius bellowed.

"AGUAMENTI!" James bellowed pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius stopped flailing around like an idiot, drenched in water. He spat out some of the water and rubbed his eyes, his woollen sweater soaked. The entire class burst out laughing.

"Enough!" Slughorn said. "Sirius, what on earth were you doing?"

"Fire. Hair. Mess." Sirius summed up looking grumpy. James was trying to suppress a laugh. Slughorn sighed.

"Class dismissed," He said. "Potter, Black, Pettigrew – detention with me tonight."

"Oh for FUCKS SAKE!"

"Black, you can have another week," Slughorn said. "Get out, go on."

Remus bit his lips to try and stop himself sniggering manically. Sirius was fuming soaked to the skin and James and Peter were laughing their heads off.

"The look on your face!" James laughed.

"Funny, har har har." Sirius said sarcastically wringing his jumper, as he picked up his books and headed out onto the stores leading to the dungeons. He tried to wipe down his robes but his attempts failed.

"Thirsty, Black?" came a cold hard voice from behind them. The four boys turned to see Snape with Lily trying to deter him from pulling out his wand.

"Severus," She was saying. "Don't be stupid."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape bellowed.

A green spark shot from his wand and hit Sirius square in the chest sending him back against the stairs. His head against the stone made an interesting crack. James whipped out his own wand and pointed it at Snape.

"OPPUGNO!" James roared. A light flashed towards Snape sending him rocketing backwards. "DENSAUGEO!"

Snape's face began to contort as his front two teeth began to expand over his bottom lip. He stared down humiliated. Lily pushed past and pushed James away.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted.

James stared at her. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Are you bloody kidding me? He attacked Sirius!"

"Only because your 'friend', put that swelling potion into his pumpkin juice!" Lily said. "And mocks him on a daily basis. Black would have attacked him first if he had the chance."

"I don't believe you," James said shaking his head. Lily was staring at Sirius who was being helped up by Remus. Peter was standing defensively with James.

She sighed. "Is he alright?" She asked.

Remus nodded, checking to see if Sirius had cut his head. "He'll survive,"

"Dirty mother fuc-"

"Sirius," Remus said calmly. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Sirius squinted. "Three?"

Remus sighed at the single finger he was holding up. "Close enough," He said. "Come on. Severus? Are you -"

"Piss off!" Snape said.

James raised his wand. "Apologise, right now."

"No!" Snape spat.

"Severus," Lily said, pulling him away. "Severus, for god's sake, stop it."

Snape stared at her. James turned towards Sirius. "Oi, Sirius,"

Sirius looked up, his eyes glassy. "Hey it's my good friend James... And my other friend... Moony!"

Remus shot James look. James sighed. "Come on."

...

Madame Pomfrey had tutted angrily when they had entered with Snape tailing behind them.

"Why is whenever there is a serious injury, it's always you five boys?" She asked.

Remus and James looked at each other over Sirius' head as he tried to fight against them.

"I'm fine," He muttered.

"Sit!" Madame Pomfrey said. Sirius smiled up at her.

"Poppy! It's Poppy Pomfrey!" He grinned. "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy... I'm... What a strange name... Poppy..."

Madame Pomfrey looked at James. "Are you sure he's hurt or has he been at the Firewhiskey?"

"Please," James said. "You count me as that irresponsible?"

"Yes," She replied without hesitation. "Mr. Snape please take a bed and stop your whining, I'll be there in a minute."

Snape stared at James with pure loathing and hate before Lily pushed him towards one of the empty beds. Madame Pomfrey bent down and looked at Sirius.

"He has a mild concussion," She said lightly, walking over to her office. Remus heaved Sirius onto the bed where he sat admiring his shoes.

"Oi, brainbox," James said. "Talk to us,"

"About what?" Sirius asked. "If you haven't noticed, I can't exactly hold a candid conversation at the moment."

"That's alright," Peter insisted. "Just talk about anything,"

"Okay..." Sirius licked his lips. "Have guys noticed how McGonagall is just plain hot?"

"Okay, I'm weirded out now," Peter said. "Stop talking."

Sirius grinned stupidly as Madame Pomfrey returned with a small vial of purple liquid. "Here," She said. "Make sure he takes only a drop. One drop. Every hour onwards."

Sirius was uncorking it and was about to swallow the whole thing before James pulled it off him and handed it to Remus. Remus corked it.

"Best you boys keep it," Madame Pomfrey said. "Otherwise he might cause himself further injury. Is he cut?" She didn't wait for an answer and pulled Sirius forward examining his head. "Why do young men insist on having long hair?" She asked. "It's bad enough trying to locate a head wound without getting lumps of hair in the way."

"Would you rather we were all bald?" Peter asked.

"Of course not," Madame Pomfrey said. "Don't be silly."

"I'll cut it professor." Sirius mumbled pulling out his knife and flicking the blade open. James grabbed it.

"Nope, no haircuts today," James said. Sirius gave a pout.

Madame Pomfrey gave Sirius a glare before returning to her work. "There is a small cut." She took out her wand and tapped it thrice on his head. Her wand gave a whistle before the wound sealed itself leaving a scar. She then handed ointment to Peter and put a bandage over the cut. "Every four hours," She said.

Peter nodded tucking it into his robes.

"What on earth were you doing?" She asked silently. "Or do I want to know?"

"You really don't." James said, helping his friend up. "Thanks Poppy,"

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes as Peter stood to Sirius' right making sure he didn't fall over. "Oh, Mr. Lupin, with me, please."

Remus looked over at his friends, who stared at him. "Okay, I'll er... See you back at the common room," He said gloomily.

James nodded, before looking up at Madame Pomfrey. "Right, yes... See you then."

Remus handed the vial of potion over to Peter who stuffed it into his robes and together, slowly, James led Sirius away, Peter following behind.

"This has not been my day," Sirius muttered.

James agreed.


	16. Tryouts

"Quidditch?" Remus asked.

James looked up from his pumpkin juice. "What?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be focusing on more important things? Like, studies?"

"We have 5 years left to do that," James said. "Let me have a little bit of fun."

"Quidditch is incredibly dangerous," Remus continued.

"It's also incredibly fun," Sirius said. James fist pumped him. "What spot are you going up for?"

"Chaser," James said. "I mean, I think I'm better suited as a seeker but I doubt they'll let me try out for that."

"Especially because we still have a chaser." Sirius laughed.

"Oh lighten up," Peter said, catching Remus' glance. "It's just a bit of fun."

Remus said nothing, his lips pursing. He picked up his coffee and sipped it thoughtfully.

"You sure you don't want to come down and watch?" Sirius asked.

"Quite sure. If you break your neck I want to hear about it whilst I'm writing my essay, not watching you fall off your broom." Remus said.

"I'll have you know I am an excellent Quidditch player." James pouted.

"No one is denying that," Remus replied. "But may I remind you that it gets very competitive out there?"

"No, you don't need to remind us," Sirius biting his toast. "Pass over the Prophet."

Remus folded the paper and handed it to him. Sirius read the headline before looking up. "Moony, will you please calm down. It's not like we're running around with a bloody werewolf every month."

Remus' face drained. Sirius grinned. "I think I win that battle."

"Maybe," Remus said. "But I will win the war."

"Ah, always so optimistic," Sirius said ironically. "Pete, you coming?" Peter nodded before getting up. Sirius tucked the paper under his arm. "Oh shit."

"Sirius," Regulus said holding out a letter. "Mother sent me this to pass to you." Sirius stared at his brother's tie and then at the letter he was holding out. Sirius sighed and took it. Regulus looked over at Remus, flashing him a dirty look before taking off.

"What's the bet that I am not going to like the content of this?" Sirius asked.

"One knut." Remus replied.

"One knut?" Sirius asked. "You're betting one knut?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm broke," Remus replied. "So it's one knut or nothing."

"I'll take that bet." James said. Sirius gave him a look. James shrugged. "Hey you never know, your mother could be writing to tell you that she's given up the pure-blood mania and joined the Weasleys."

Sirius' face broke into a smile, a glazed look over his eyes. "That would be nice." He said, pulling the letter out of the envelope and began to read. "'Dear Son.' That's never a good start. Better be prepared to pay up James." Sirius remained quiet for a second before scrunching up the paper and throwing it at Xeno's head. Xeno looked up confused, then picked up the paper and suddenly seemed a hundred times happier than he usually was.

"It's a Corconoro!" He cried. "Look!"

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Oh some bollocks about how dad's been taken ill. Won't be able to take us home for Christmas – like I wanted to go home." Sirius' face lightened. "Oh my giddy aunt. That is good news!"

Remus grimaced and handed James a knut. He kissed it and put in his robe pockets.

"Anything else?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, my Cousin Andromeda is getting married." Sirius said. "To some bloke called Tonks. Mum's not too happy about this 'cause he's a muggle born."

"Yeesh," James said. "Hate to live at your house. I take it you can't go to the wedding."

"Nope." Sirius said. "But goddamn it I'm gonna try and piss mum off about this as much as I can."

"Sirius, I think the mere fact that you're not a pure-blood fanatic pisses your mum off," James said swallowing the last of his pumpkin juice before standing up. "Are you sure you don't want to come down with us?"

"Very sure," Remus replied. "Leave the Prophet."Sirius looked down at the newspaper tucked under his arm. He gave a small sigh before placing it in front of Remus. "Thank you!"

"See you later Moony,"

Remus nodded and returned to look at his breakfast.

"Should I apologise to you?" Asked a voice.

Remus looked up and saw Lily sliding across the bench, her expression sombre.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus asked politely.

"I mean, I would apologise to Potter and Black, but they're not likely to listen," Lily said. "And they're likely to hex Severus again."

"It's okay," Remus shrugged. "You were just defending you friend. I can understand that."

Lily sighed. "I shouldn't have... He attacked Black first." She looked at her plate. "I'm not perfect, and I don't strive to be. But I should have realised... Y'know...?"

Remus nodded. "I know what you mean."

...

All three boys trudged down the stone staircases to the front gates which were being looked after by Filch who was stroking his cat Mrs Noris. He looked at them up and down before giving a grunt and letting them pass. The cold winter air was picking up causing a light snow drift. There was a little bit of frost on the grass and it crunched as Sirius, James and Peter made their way across it. The Quidditch captain Lazarus Torus stood with a clipboard.

"Names?" he said drearily as if he would rather be anywhere else than testing out wannabe Quidditch players.

"Sirius Black," Said Sirius.

"James Potter,"

"And you?" Torus turned to Peter who hid.

"I'm not... I'm not trying out." Peter mumbled.

"Oh okay, then get your ugly arse to the stalls and shut the hell up." Torus said. Peter obeyed. Torus then turned to the other two. He was a tall man in seventh year with soft blond hair and dark blue eyes. Torus was the kind of person that you think you could trust, but you probably shouldn't. "Have you got your brooms?" He grunted.

"Yep!" James said showing the new broom he had been sent earlier in the week. "Nimbus 1700,"

"What about you?" Torus asked Sirius who was looking over jealously at James' new broom.

"My parents are not so kind," Sirius said.

"Get one from the cupboard then," Torus said. "You, trek around the pitch whilst I get the rest of the little buggers doing something,"

James nodded and mounted his broom. He was about to kick off when he saw Lily and Remus talking earnestly to Peter in the stalls. Feeling more confident than usual he began to fly around the stadium. Sirius soared out of nowhere and hovered over the three rings scanning the field. Torus was bellowing something at a first year who thought it would be funny to play a prank on the fifth year seeker. Torus sighed and looked up getting on his comet and gliding around a little. He threw the quaffle at James.

"We've split into three," He said. "No beaters, just chasers and keepers. Black get your fucking arse over to the middle ring."

Sirius was too busy showing off to Rebecca Johnson. He grinned stupidly before flying over to the middle ring, swooping down over the circles.

Torus rolled his eyes before flying straight towards James. James dodged and managed to hit the quaffle out of Torus' hands. He dived, catching it and flew up towards the rings at the opposite side of the pitch. He hurled the quaffle at the bottom ring. The third year managed to block it. James pouted angrily as the one of the chasers playing them caught the ball and flew off, passing it to their teammates. James tried to catch up with them. The third chaser threw it towards Sirius who knocked it away lazily with his broom. James grinded his teeth.

"COME ON JAMES!" Sirius shouted. "I thought you were an expert player!"

James gave Sirius the two fingers before returning to the game. He passed the ball to Eric, one of the team members from the previous year, who passed it to another second year before they passed it back to Torus looking terrified. Torus was shouting again.

"I'M NOT FUCKING TRYING OUT!" He bellowed. "DON'T PASS IT TO ME YOU STUPID MOTHER FU-"

James took the quaffle from Eric flying around the pitch and attempting to dodge the other chasers. He aimed badly and missed. He was furious.

Torus blew his whistle. "POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Give me five minutes," James replied, flying down towards Remus who had gotten up from the stalls. Sirius still flew high above them watching curiously. Lily stayed back, her arms folded as Snape was talking to her earnestly.

"Decided to turn up after all did you?" James teased getting down from his broom.

Remus ignored him. "I've been making some notes," He said indicating towards the parchment he held in his hands.

"Yes, well good for you," James said. "But I doubt notes about Vampire wars from the medieval ages is going to help me fly better."

Remus decided it would be better to ignore this comment too. "What model did you fly before this one?" he asked.

James looked at his broom. "Er... A Comet... 260..."

"I thought as much," Remus said as Peter stood behind him, listening intently.

James frowned and looked at his friend. "You thought as much? You do way too much thinking. Relax, loosen up a bit."

"You're loose enough for the both of us," Remus replied. "Give it to me."

James reluctantly handed over his broom.

"Did you not notice it being lighter?" Remus asked.

"Is that important?" James replied.

"Do you actually know anything about Quidditch or do you just pretend for the ladies?" Remus asked.

"That question is unfair." James replied. "Of course I know about Quidditch. I just don't know muggle aerodynamics."

"That's unfair." Remus said. "Because I don't either. I've watched and you're leaning too far on the staff. The broom isn't weighted at the back and you're tipping forward. It's slowing you down."

James looked at the broom, a frown folding between his eyes. "Mm... That or..."

"Or you're a sucktastic flyer."

"Or..."

"There's no 'or'." Remus replied.

"Or..." James pressed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Or Severus Snape is cursing your broom to make you a shit flyer. Listen, I don't care. I've told you what I think the problem is. Now get up there before Torus whips your arse into a frenzy."

"You said arse." James grinned.

"Get gone," Remus repeated. "Or I'll whip your arse into a frenzy."

"Cheeky," James said mounting his broom and winking. Remus was tempted to hit him but he zoomed away before he got the chance. He soared off as Torus looked on.

"Ready now?" He asked. "Got your make-up on? Good, play ball!" He gave a sharp blow on his whistle before the game once again commenced.

...

"THAT WAS BLOODY AWESOME!" James shouted.

"Shut up Potter," Lily said. "No one really cares."

James turned to her, his face covered in mud and grime. "Evans, have I not hugged you today?"

"What?" Lily asked confused.

James pulled her into a bear like hug. She looked as if she was going to throw up from the smell of sweat and mud. James let go and grinned stupidly. She wiped down her skirt and blouse to the best of her ability before glaring at him angrily.

"Look what you did!" She cried.

"Well, better mud than grease from Snivellus," Sirius said, getting off his own broom covered just as equally in mud.

"Leave Severus out of this," Lily replied, still trying to wipe herself down.

"You guys were awesome!" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah," James said. "We know." They both struck a pose and Lily rolled her eyes.

"See you later Remus," She said before grabbing Snape's hand and stalking off. James rounded on his friend.

"You hitting on my girl?" He asked.

"No," Remus said flatly.

Torus landed and looked at the four boys. "Black, Potter, you were good today. Even with the way you were flying earlier. Team lists will be up by tomorrow in the common room." His girlfriend, Jenn walked over to him and though he was wet from the light shower that occurred a little before 11am, she hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"You were awesome," She said sweetly.

He grinned. "You're awesomer." He turned to look at the four boys who were staring at him. He cleared his throat. "Off you go then, there's nothing to see here."

"Let them watch," Jenn said playfully.

Sirius let out a groan before turning and walking over to the cupboard. James followed. "You stink."

Sirius frowned, looking over at him. "Eh?"

"I mean, literally. You stink." James said, pinching his nose. "Take a shower."

"You stink as well!" Sirius said.

"How dare you!" James said in mock outrage. He shoved Sirius who stumbled slightly. Sirius pushed back, sending James into the mud. He laughed, his face exploding into a huge grin. The rain began to start up again falling thick and heavy on the four boys. Peter pulled his hood up to stop himself from getting soaked. Remus stood admiring the colours the water made as it fell to earth with glittering beauty. James took off his glasses and tucked them into his muddy robes.

"Come on," Sirius said, helping his friend up. "I need a shower."

"You both do." Remus grunted. "I can smell you from here and it's disgusting."

"Scent of a man." James defended.

"Oh," Remus said. "I didn't know men smelled like a baboons arse."

"What?"

"Oh sorry. Elephant."

"I'm actually offended." Said Sirius.

"Okay," Remus pursed his lips frowning slightly as the rain got heavier and the clouds darkened. "Okay, you smell like a house-elf."

"I hope not." Sirius grunted. "My house-elf smells like cabbage."

"Okay then." Remus shrugged. "You smell like cabbage."

Sirius chucked the broom into the cupboard before they set off up to the school occasionally slipping and sliding madly as the mud trapped the soles of their boots.

"I can't see a sodden thing," James muttered sourly trying to be careful of his footing, the rain showing no signs of letting up. They all heard a crack in the distance and turned to see a flash of lightning cascade down the sky, splitting the clouds.

"Shit," James said. "Bloody Scotland. Why does it always have to be so wet?"

"Would you prefer it to be so hot you melt?" Remus asked, trying to save his book.

"Yes actually." James replied.

A sharp cackle was heard from above as they reached the front doors. They looked around but saw nothing. Sirius' face had drained of colour under the brown mud. James stared at him.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked.

Sirius licked his lips. He contemplated saying the truth for a second, then decided against it. "No," He lied. "It just reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Peter asked as they got inside.

"No one," Sirius muttered, he turned to see Filch still standing in the same position as he was earlier in the morning. Sirius almost jumped out of his skin.

"Detention," Filch wheezed. "For both of you for bringing your muddy tracks into the castle."

James and Sirius looked at the muddy trail they had brought in, then at Peter and Remus' feet.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"I wiped them..." Remus said. "Before we came in."

"Oh..." James pulled a face. "Bloody hell."

Filch just grinned.

...

The common room was packed as Torus put up the new list. He pushed his way from the crowd as they gathered around him. James and Sirius tried desperately to see over their heads.

"I CAN'T SEE A-" Sirius said. "MOVE YOU LITTLE F-"

"SIRIUS!" Remus said.

"WHAT? MOVE!" Sirius bellowed.

Peter ducked under and crawled under some of the students. Remus saw his head appear just in front of a first year. He looked at the list for a second then ducked back under as he crawled back to them.

"Well?" James asked eagerly.

"James you made Chaser." Said Peter.

"And what about me?" Sirius asked.

Peter frowned. "Oops," He ducked back down again. "Yeah, you made keeper." He said reappearing.

James and Sirius let out a celebratory cheer and began to hug each other. They stopped looked at each other for a second, shrugged and continued to celebrate. Remus held his ears and looked at Peter. "I think we better leave the lovebirds to their own little world," He said.

"You rock!" Sirius was saying.

"No! You rock!" James replied.

"Let's just get a bag of rocks and swing it at them." Remus suggested lightly to Peter. "Then they both rock."

Peter laughed. Sirius and James took no notice. "We're going out to celebrate." James said.

"Where?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," James said. "Do I look like I care? Wanna come with?"

"No." Remus said. "I think I'll stay here and finish your essays."

Sirius frowned. "You're doing that... Guilt trip thing." He said.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"I don't care," James said. "I made the team."

"Right," Remus said sighing. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Pete, you coming?" James asked.

Peter nodded. James fished out his invisibility cloak and threw it over them and together they trudged out of the common room, no one , except for Remus knowing that they had gone.


	17. The Shrieking Shack

"Oh,"

James and Sirius looked up from their breakfast, their eyes circled with dark rings and they looked pale. In fact, Remus looked better than both of them.

"What?" James asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"I forgot to say, Lily sends her apologises." Remus said.

Sirius blinked. "Apologies?"

"Yes, she... Er... Thought it would be best if I passed the message on. She would have said so herself, but she suspected that you wouldn't believe her." Remus continued, into his goblet of orange juice.

Sirius continued to stare at Remus. "Apologies? For what?"

"For Severus' behaviour," Remus replied, putting the goblet down and picking up the Prophet. He looked up and saw Sirius was still staring at him; he sighed, folded the paper and put it down, looking at his friend. "On Friday?"

Sirius stared confused. He shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"When you got concussion," James explained.

"Oh... Right." Sirius said cutting up his eggs, yawning sleepily. He made to put the forkful of food in his mouth, but it swayed aimlessly in front of his cheek as his eyes fluttered close and he leaned against the table. His elbow slipped, pushing food up his nose and waking him up with a jolt. Remus and Peter sniggered, James paid no attention also half asleep. "Damn," Sirius muttered.

"That's what you get for spending all night out and eating in the kitchens," Remus said, mildly.

"Oh, that's right," James grunted. "Act like our mother."

"Don't act like my mother," Sirius said. "Otherwise I might need to hex you to the ceiling and stuff Snivellus' underwear into your mouth."

"Beautiful sentiment, Sirius," Remus said. "Very charming."

"You can hardly blame us," James replied. "You spend your nights howling at the moon."

"Yes, yes," Remus said dryly. "I get it. Ha, ha, funny. Let's make fun of Moony because he pulls all nighters and looks like crap half the time. It's not as funny as you think, James."

"It is," James yawned, leaning against the table.

"Potter, Black," said a gruff voice. They turned to see Torus, hand in hand with his girlfriend Jenn from Ravenclaw. "Quidditch practice tomorrow evening."

"Can't." James grumbled.

Torus' face hardened. "What?"

"I have detention with Filch tomorrow," said James.

"Yes, so do I." Sirius muttered.

"No matter, I'll get McGonagall to get you out." Torus said, choosing his words very carefully trying not to raise his voice next to Jenn who was admiring something Xeno was making at the next table. "But if you have detention again I will break you in two."

Sirius stared at Torus. "Oo...K?"

Torus stared at Sirius, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, it is very much 'ok', Black., In fact it's a 'YES CAPTAIN, I UNDERSTAND CAPTAIN'." He licked his lips. "What is it Black?"

Sirius mouthed the words, looking slightly confused.

"What is it Black?" Torus asked.

"Yes, Captain. I understand Captain." Sirius said.

"Good." Torus took Jenn by the hand and walked off, she turned and waved goodbye to the boys. Once they were out of the Great Hall, Sirius raised two fingers after them.

"Knobhead," He muttered.

"Cheer up," James said, sleepily. "Its... Not like..." His voice trailed away.

"That's it," Remus said, suddenly making them all jump. "Bed. All of you. Now."

"But I'm not..." Sirius yawned.

"Do you need someone to walk you there?" Remus asked. "Or do you want me to hex you there?"

"You couldn't hex someone even if you tried." James murmured.

"No, but I can bite you." Remus said sweetly, smiling.

James and Sirius' heads sprang up. "Right, er..."

"I think we er..."

"Yes... Should er..."

"Go to bed."

"Oh, what a brilliant idea!" Remus said sarcastically. "I'll tell McGonagall you're both ill, shall I?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Moony," Said Sirius. "That'll be great." Sirius gave Remus the thumbs up before he and James left the Great Hall, stumbling and flailing in their sleep deprived state. Remus rolled his eyes and stared back at his paper.

Peter looked at him. "You alright?" He asked, tucking into his porridge.

Remus nodded. "Yes." He paused and sighed. "No. Look." He handed the paper over to Peter who almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"'DARK LORD HAS CLAIMED ANOTHER FAMILY'?" Peter said, looking up nervous. Remus nodded. Peter stared at the serpent and skull emblazoned in the sky as two spirals of smoke tumbled around it.

"Yes," Remus said sadly. "The Gregorsons. It's Lucy Gregorsons family."

"Who?"

Remus sighed and pointed over at an empty space between two 7th year Hufflepuff girls who looked as if they were about to burst into tears. "Their friend," Remus said silently.

Peter turned back to look at the Prophet.

...

"My body clock is completely screwed," James muttered pulling on his cloak sleepily.

"Too bloody right," Sirius grunted from under his jumper as he tried to pull it over his head. He got stuck. "Oh... What..? What the fuc-" He stopped and rearranged himself, sticking his head out from the jumper. "Oh would you look at that." He muttered.

James pulled on his socks. "I don't know what they're expecting from us." He said. "I mean, they all know that we're trouble-makers. We're bound to be in detention at one point or the other-" As he said this, they heard an earth shattering crash from outside the dormitory. Frowning, they entered onto the landing and saw Peter had caught himself in the metal bucket that they had left out. Remus and Lily were desperately trying to pull it off.

"Hey... Pete... Moony," Sirius said.

Remus looked up, frowning. "Ah, is this your doing?"

James took a step back. "Why must you always assume that it was I and Mr. Black's fault?"

"Because it usually is," Lily grunted, trying to heave the bucket off. "Did you curse it or something?"

"Yes, we cursed it, with our infinite second year knowledge of curses." Sirius said sarcastically. Lily looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously," James said. "We never had a thing to do with this."

"DAMMNIT YOU LITTLE!" Gideon and Fabian appeared, looking rather cross, their red hair sticking out in all directions, and their wands held tightly in their hands.

Lily sighed. "Shoulda guessed." She said, sadly. "I'm assuming this was your doing?"

"Yes, but not intended for Pettigrew," Fabian said, taking the bucket with his left hand and pointing at it with his wand. Without saying a word, the tip of his wand lit up with a white glow. The bucket slid off Peter's foot with ease.

"Who were you trying to prank anyway?" Lily asked.

"Urgh, no one in particular," Gideon replied. "Why didn't we see you at Quidditch practice?"

"Ill." Sirius grunted.

"Both of you?" Fabian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." James said.

"Just saying, you boys are very close," Gideon said. He looked at the bucket. "C'mon Fabs, lets go prank the person we were intending to in the first place."

The twins ran off. Peter sighed, rubbing his foot. "Why's it always me?" He asked.

"Dunno," James said. "Why is it always him?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, yawning. "Don't know, don't give a rats hairy bollocks. Come on."

"And where are you going?" Lily asked folding her arms.

"Out, Evans." Said James calmly. "Got a problem with that?"

"I have several, problems with it Potter," Lily snapped. "One, it's a school night."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So, wandering around the castle is strictly forbidden after lights out." Lily said.

"So?" James asked.

"So..." Lily said huffing. "You could get into trouble."

"Yes," James said. "That is true." His face broke into a smile and he lifted Lily's chin. "But you're forgetting the most important thing, I don't care and..." he pulled out the invisibility cloak. "I have this."

Lily made a move to grab it. James tossed it to Sirius who held it out of Lily's reach. "Now, Evans, don't make me hurt you," He said playfully.

"That thing has no place in a school." She snapped. "Especially in your hands Potter. It should be handed in straight to professor McGonagall."

"No way," James said. "It was a gift from my dad."

"Well, then your dad is a knob."

James pulled out his wand. "My father is a great man." He said, darkly, pointing at Lily.

Sirius knew where this was heading. Instinctively, he grabbed James' arm and pulled him, Remus and Peter under the cloak. Lily folded her arms and blinked angrily. She sighed shook her head and went off to the girls dormitory as James, Peter, Sirius and Remus sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Remus muttered after a second.

"Er..." Sirius turned to look at James who was still fuming. "Oi, mate calm down. She didn't mean it." James looked at Sirius and began to relax his breathing. Once satisfied, Sirius turned back to Remus. "I have not a bullshitting idea where we're going." He said. "But I have a few ideas where I want to go."

"Really?" Peter asked. "What are they?"

Sirius looked at James once more, who nodded. "Well, me and Potter here," Sirius said. "Have been talking... We think..." He bit his lips. "We want to see where you transform, Remus."

Remus' head snapped up. "No." He said.

"Dude, I've seen you in your undies," James said. "I think we've crossed the privacy threshold."

"That's different." Remus muttered. "That's something else entirely. W-w-w-why... Why would you want to see it anyway? It's not important."

"Thing is," Peter said frowning. "You've never talked about where you go to transform and all that..."

"Keep your voices down," Remus hissed, passing some portraits that were staring at them curiously.

"Well done Peter." James said. "You've reached the focal point of the conversation, Sirius and I were having whilst you were too busy trying to chase daises. What is it with you and them? Not green fingered are we?"

Peter shook his head sadly. "Plastic flowers just need to look at me and their petals drop off dead." He said.

"Ah well." Sirius said. "Too bad." He turned to look at Remus. "Moony, come on!"

Remus hadn't said a word. He was staring at his feet, letting his friends guide him down the flagstone steps and to the front gates. He sighed and nodded. James grinned as they slipped out of the castle and made their way down to the grounds. Soft snow had already covered the grass in a thick blanket and there was a bitter chill in the air. The crescent moon hung in the sky with sparkling stars spread out onto the midnight blanket. Despite the coolness, the boys were becoming terribly hot under the single cloak and James pulled it off, tucking it back into his bag. Remus was silently leading them to the huge tree at the edge of the grounds, where its branches were still in the air. James looked up at it, his face frowning.

"That explains it." He muttered.

Remus, Peter and Sirius turned to look at him. "Explains what?" Said Sirius.

"Dad said that there was never a huge bloody great tree called the 'Whomping Willow', when he was at school." James said.

"To be fair," Sirius said. "Your dad hasn't been here for a while."

James shrugged. Remus said nothing as he picked up a long branch from the side and, leaned down low, touching the knot of the tree with the end. The tree, which was swaying its branches, stopped completely immobilised. He stood up and turned to his friends.

"I'm not comfortable with this," he said.

"Tough," Sirius said. "So, you prod the tree – in a less-than-sexual-manner it stops moving then... What? Is there a secret tunnel under it?"

"Yes," Remus said simply, going to the roots of the tree and slipping under it, disappearing into the foot of a tunnel.

"Well, slap my arse and call me Shirley Black." Sirius said.

"Alright. Coming Shirley?" James said, following Remus into the tunnel. Peter was next to join them, then Sirius, who had to crouch a little was the last to join them. Once they were all together, Remus lit the tip of his wand, and the others followed suit. Along the tunnel they could see scratch marks and dried blood carved into the walls. Staring at the walls, Peter almost tripped over, only to be caught by Sirius.

Remus led them through the tunnel, a trek in itself to a staircase at the end. The banister was creaking lightly in the wind. He sighed, his eyes hardening. "Seen enough?" He asked them.

James pushed past and made his way up the stairs, holding the banister carefully. Peter and Sirius followed. Remus stood at the edge of the stairs looking around at his degrading prison. With a heavy heart he followed them into the bedroom where most of his transformations came to pass. In the corner was a broken stool and a four poster bed with dusty hangings was the centre of the room. Everything inside was broken on some level and covered in a thick layer of dust that kicked up around their ankles when they moved. James was staring intently at the blood on the walls along with the long nail marks. Remus stared at his feet, feeling exposed. Sirius was staring at Remus.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, miserably.

"Why would we be done?" James asked, looking around and grinning like a child. "This place is awesome."

Remus was shaking his head. "No, can we go now?"

"What is your problem?" Sirius asked. "It's not like we're peering into your very soul."

Remus said nothing. Peter raised a quizzical eyebrow. "That's what you think isn't it?" He said. James and Sirius stared at their friend.

"It's private." Remus said.

"So is Professor Dumbledore's mail." James said. He caught Sirius' eye. "Tell you later." He said. "Why don't you want us to see it?"

Remus did not answer. Instead he was scratching his arm. Sirius sighed. "Too proud to tell us?"He asked.

Remus gave a quaky laugh. "As if." He said. "More ashamed."

"Of what?" James asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed with. It's... I dunno... Awesome."

Remus was shaking his head again. "How many times must I say that it's not awesome?" He asked.

"So... What happens?" Peter asked. "Y'know... When it's full moon?"

Remus sighed. "Madame Pomfrey takes me down-"

"They know?" Sirius asked.

"Of course they know." James snapped. "You noob. Honestly."

"Anyway," Remus said clearing his throat. "She leads me here. I t-t-transform... Then in the morning, she comes down with a fresh set of clothes and some potion to make the aches go away... I wake up in the hospital wing. End of story. Can we go now?"

"Remus, come on, you're only here for one night of the month." Sirius said. "How bad can it be?"

"DO YOU NOT GET IT?" Remus bellowed. "It's because I'm here once a month that I can't stand being here now! Isn't it bad enough that this thing, that I can't control takes over once a month? Isn't it bad enough that I have to wake up, naked covered in my own blood, in this shithole every month with someone staring at me with pity and some disgust? I like to keep this part of my existence separate. The thing... The thing that happens to me once a fucking month, happens here. And my life belongs back at Hogwarts."

Sirius stared at Remus, suddenly feeling sick in his stomach. "Listen, sorry man." He said. "We just want to make it easier for you."

Remus kicked the stool sitting on the bed, his hands entangled in his hair and staring intently at the dusty floor. "How... How is this meant to make it easier?" He asked.

"Isn't this... Isn't this the Shrieking Shack?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes," Remus said stiffly.

"Isn't this place haunted?" Peter asked.

Remus let out a sharp haunted laugh. "Nope. A rumour Dumbledore spread around to discourage people from venturing here. The screams are made by me during... During the full moons."

James sat down beside Remus, the dust flying up around his feet. "Moony," He said silently. "We're sorry. We should have thought about what this place must do to you."

Remus shook the apology off. "Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "I just needed to get that out of my system."

James nodded. "Right. First question, if we disguise ourselves using the invisibility cloak and a smell charm do you think that you would be able to pick us up?"

Remus frowned. "I... I wouldn't kno... Why?" he asked.

"Well, until we get somewhere with the animagi stuff we won't be able to do anything to help you," Sirius said. "Bloody Ariyamna gave us too much homework. You don't need to go through this alone. No one does. Not unless they want to be."

Remus shook his head.

"What? Too dangerous for us?" James asked. "It'll be a lot more dangerous if we decided to join the Death Eaters."

"I can't." Remus mumbled.

"It's not your decision over our safety," Peter said, speaking up from behind the other two.

"For once, Pete is talking complete sense." Sirius said. "Now I think coming here was a bad idea. It's put us into a downer. What's say you that we go back to the Forbidden Forest and curse a few bloody great big spiders with every second year spell we know."

**Please... Please... Please... Leave... A... Review... So... Tired... Needs feedback to justify staying up so late when she hasn't slept properly since Tuesday...**


	18. The Ugly Side of Me

January seemed to melt seamlessly into February. They were prepared for accompanying Remus on his March transformation. They had planned it so that nothing could possibly go wrong. Peter, the smallest would prod the knot of the tree after Madame Pomfrey had left, then they would slip under the invisibility cloak and travel up the tunnel to the door of the bedroom. Once Remus started to transform the plan was to dip outside to the small cornered off balcony and watch from there. They would have to barricade the door with every spell they knew to stop their friend from tearing through and ripping them to shreds. Remus was not happy about the idea and felt sick whenever they brought it up, usually resuming to silence and nodding every now and then to prove that he was listening, but they had made up their minds no matter how much he wished to dissuade them.

The end of February brought the delayed Scottish Winter weather. Torus was usually fuming, not being able to let his team practice. Sirius and James seemed unworried by it assuming that their first match wasn't against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had not won a match in nearly five years, as Torus boasted. And they would be damned forever if they did. Ravenclaw seemed to be advanced with Quidditch though, perhaps their intellect helped map out logical and illogical patterns that the other players were likely to play. Torus told the team in their prep talks that Ravenclaw played smart, sticking to low ground, usually ending up in someone getting hurt (he then proudly showed the scar on his neck where he had crashed into the stalls back in his third year) After about the fifth time of hearing this, Gideon and Fabian, the beaters of the team were becoming really pissed off.

"We get it, Torus!" Fabian said. "You're a big brave hero for taking all those devastating blows. Get over yourself and let's practice!"

Torus just gave them a dark look.

James and Sirius trumped back up to their dormitory where Peter and Remus were waiting with the rest of the second year boys who were laughing manically at Frank Longbottom who had just eaten a firewhiskey flavoured bertie bott bean and now had steam coming out of his ears. Remus had his nose stuck in a book whilst Peter was laughing his arse off. Sirius dumped his bag and books onto the bed and began to take off his shoes.

"Urgh," He said. "I hate Winter. When is spring supposed to come around?"

James shrugged as he pulled off his robes and threw it at the heater in the middle of the room to dry them for the next day. His glasses spattered with a mixture of rain and snow. He took them off and wiped them on his shirt, peering through them every now and then to make sure that they weren't smeared. "Dunno. Moony?"

"21st of March," Remus replied, sullenly.

"Ah." Said James. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing," Remus grunted.

"Oh come on!" Sirius cried. "You're not even trying!"

James turned to see Reiner try and throw a bertie bean at Franks' mouth. He kept missing and hit him either on the forehead of on the ear. He frowned. "You try it then if you're that great," Reiner handed the box over to James who picked on out and put it in his mouth. His face turned into disgust and he looked down at it.

"What flavour did you get?" Sirius asked, pulling on his pyjamas.

"Wooden," James grunted. "It's like they're not even trying to make candy anymore." Sirius took the box of sweets from him and put a lime green one into his mouth.

"Mm..." he said.

"What?" James asked.

"Tastes like bogeys." Sirius said. He stood there chewing for a moment. "Yep." He looked at the box. "Mithradates?"

Mithradates looked up and took a sweet from the box and put in his mouth. His face broke out into a grin. "Orange," He said happily.

"Damn you," James muttered, taking another one. "Whose are these anyway?"

"Franks'" Mithradates said. "His mum sent a huge hamper for his birthday. He didn't want any of it."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Such a present would be well welcomed. Especially from my mum."

Remus was rubbing his eyes. "Yes, yes, we get it. You're mum is a bitch. Get over yourself."

The rest stared at Remus for a moment before Frank grunted. "I don't really care much for it. She keeps saying that'll I have to grow up to be a great wizard, just like my dad. I don't like my mum that much."

"Ditto," Sirius said helping himself to a chocolate frog. "Moony, you wanting one?"

"No thank you," Remus said acidly.

"Sure?" Frank asked, reaching into the basket and pulling out a liquorice wand and biting into it.

"Very sure."

"Chocolate makes the world go around," Peter said.

"Shut up," James said rolling his eyes. He aimed at Sirius' mouth and threw a drooball at him. He missed and it hit Sirius' chin. Sirius picked it up.

"That was your best shot?" He asked. "Really? I thought chasers were supposed to be good at aiming."

"Yes, we also have remarkably bigger balls." James said not realising what he had uttered from his mouth. Frank, Peter, Mithradates all fell to the ground laughing their heads off. James stared at them before rolling his eyes. "Mature, boys. Very mature. Well done."

Sirius struggled to get back up onto his bed, tears rolling down his eyes. "... Bigger... Balls..." He wheezed. "Is that what you tell yourself at night to comfort you when Lily shoots you down?"

James folded his arms. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Naw..." Sirius said, still laughing. "Potter's in a sulk."

"Yes." James said. "I am."

Frank tossed James a butterbeer which he promptly opened and took a sip. "Okay, I'm feeling better now."

"Bless, he can't stick to one emotion for too long," Sirius said. "Pass me one." Frank obliged. He turned to look at Peter who was still struggling to stop laughing. "I know we're cool and all that, but this is making me nervous."

Peter stifled his laugh. Remus closed his book and pulled the drapes over his bed. James raised an eyebrow.

"Woman's problems." Sirius replied. "Moony? You wanting a hug?"

"No." Was the reply.

They all exchanged a look.

...

Saturday 19th of March.

Remus had been in a bad mood all day. Sirius and James had tried their best to pick him out of his mood before they realised it was just a symptom of the transformation approaching. Remus had explained previously that he got very ill before and after the moon, according to it waxing and waning. Miserably he had also discussed that the eves of transformations gave him migraines that caused him to become bitter and angry.

All three boys waited under the invisibility cloak as Madame Pomfrey led Remus to the mouth of the tunnel. She gave him a small nod and a timid smile before turning and making her way back to the castle. The tree began to move violently as the sun began to set. Making sure that she was gone, Peter got out from under the cloak and prodded the tree letting the other taller boys down to the tunnel. They ran up the stone floor to the bedroom. Remus was standing in the middle of the bedroom. He breathed heavily and handed his satchel to Sirius.

"You okay mate?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus muttered. He felt as if he was going to throw up.

"How you feeling?" Sirius asked, putting the bag over his shoulder.

"Fine," Remus lied. "Stop with the questions, they're doing my head in."

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"It's alrig-" Remus stopped mid-sentence. He grabbed Sirius' shoulder breathing hard. "Get out." He said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"GET OUT!" Remus screamed. His nails dug into Sirius' shoulder.

"Moony," Sirius said, grabbing his friend's elbows. "Moony look at me."

"No." Remus wailed. "No, get out..."

The moon began to shine through the cracks of the boarded up walls. Remus went rigid, and then he began to shake terribly. Something made a loud crack, James ripped his wand out from his robes and dragged Sirius away, Peter hiding behind them both. Remus fell to the floor, crying. Something else snapped and Remus looked up, his normally pale blue eyes had darkened into green bloodshot ones, his teeth extending over his lips cutting them.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, his mouth swimming with blood as his cheeks ripped into a long thin jaw. "GET OU-"

He was cut off, unable to scream or do anything. He dragged his nails against the floorboards as they broke so they could extend. His nails growing and making his fingers bleed. He let out a loud groan, his shoes splitting in half. Sirius, James and Peter stared unable to move, mesmerised fascinated and horrified. Remus was writhing, his clothes ripping off as he shot up, his bones crunching.

The werewolf was taller than Sirius, its snout longer than an actual wolf's. It was covered in a thick layer of fur, its eyes glassy. James stepped forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Moony?" James asked.

The werewolf stood, doing nothing at all.

James licked his lips, clearing his throat. "Remus, do you understand me?"

The werewolf reared its head and growled. James backed away as Remus began to advance on them. There was no way to get outside the shack without them being followed and leading him into the village of Hogsmede. The werewolf reared up.

"RUN!" Sirius bellowed, holding out his wand. All of them ran from the werewolf out of the bedroom and leaping down the stairs four at a time. The werewolf was tearing everything apart behind them, howling angrily. Sirius grabbed James' hand and yanked Peter by the arm as they ran up the tunnel, their lost friend racing after them. James turned and pointed his wand, still running and trying not to trip over his robes, "EXPELLIARMUS!" he bellowed. The spell hit the werewolf square in the chest, making it fly back against the tunnel wall. They staggered out of the mouth of the tunnel, running off into the forest. They stopped after a second, realising that the werewolf couldn't follow them. James leaned down, holding his quaking knees.

"What... Why..." Peter felt sick.

Sirius bellowed. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ALIVE!" He was panting heavily, and shaking. He took in a great deep breath of fresh air, trying to clear his head. Images flashed in his head and he tried to shake them away.

James didn't say a thing. Sirius looked at him. "You okay, James?"

James nodded, shaking. "Yeah," He stood up straighter. "I just didn't know... How much..."

"Yeah, we get it," Sirius muttered. "Come on. Let's get back up to the castle."

James nodded, pulling his invisibility cloak over them and they made their way up to their dormitory.

...

None of them could sleep until early in the morning, until the first light of dawn hit the sky at four o'clock. Anyone would have assumed that they were badly shaken by what they had just seen in the shack. They weren't. None of them were. They sat up with one thing on their mind and that was the safety of their friend. In order to try and progress to some level where they could stay with Remus throughout the entire full moon, they opened their books and began to read carefully on animal/human transformation.

Peter was the first to fall asleep, lying on the heavy textbook that was depicting all the things that could go wrong with animal transformation. He lay there, his blond hair flopped over his eyes. James threw a blanket over his friend before sitting down on Sirius' bed. Sirius rubbed his eyes and stared out at the moon.

"Do you think he's okay?" He asked, looking away from the textbook.

James sighed. "I don't know." He replied. "I think he should be."

Sirius put the book down. "Listen," He said. "You did that spell to save us. Remus would have expected nothing less. Just, don't beat yourself up if he is pretty beat up tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

James nodded. "He'll hate himself."

"He already hates himself." Sirius replied. "I know that shouldn't be much of a comfort, but it's our job to pull him out of the mud... Or the black... Or the red... Whatever Muggles say."

James let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I knew..." James bit his lips, looking over at the window. "I knew... I knew that he went through some shit. I knew that much. But... I didn't imagine it to be quite like that. I thought that it was cool and I was... I was wrong... I never thought that..."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "It all came as a shock to us."

James sighed again, staring at the book. "I think we should keep reading."

"Yeah." Sirius said, picking up his book.

They read till dawn completely broke. Unsure of what to do, they decided to wait a little while until they knew that Remus was probably in the hospital wing. Waking Peter up, they gathered some of Remus' comforts and stuffed it into a bag. Silently, they left the sleeping dormitory making their way down the stairs and out to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, so they moved to the bed with the curtains drawn

James pushed the curtains open. The extent of Remus' injuries were shocking, but not unexpected. Sirius sat down, his usual humour diminished. On Remus' chest was a large bruise, probably from where James' spell had hit him. His arms and legs were covered in bloody bite marks and scratches. A large bandage was strapped around his leg and hoisted into the air; had he broken it? Peter put the chocolate to one side and James shook his friend awake.

Remus groaned sleepily.

"Hey," Sirius said kindly. "You alright in there Moony?"

Remus blinked. "Are you guys alright?" He asked. "It didn't attack you did it?"

James shook his head. Remus let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." He whispered, falling back down onto his pillow. "That's good."

"We brought chocolate," James said.

"That's good," Remus repeated, wearily.

Peter, James and Sirius did not move their friends side. Madame Pomfrey, though annoyed that they had sneaked in without her permission allowed them to remain. She dashed around, adding a sickly smelling ointment to Remus' wounds and making sure that his bandages were correctly fixed. She noticed the chocolate.

"Who brought that?" She asked.

"I did," James said.

"Good. Let him have some." Madame Pomfrey said. "Chocolate helps heal. Whilst in the mean time, have you had anything to eat?"

James shook his head, Sirius wasn't looking anywhere but the bruise on Remus' chest. His fingertips touching and his chin leaning on them.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Give me a moment." She left to her office for a second before returning to the bed with a silver tray laden with sandwiches and orange juice. "Eat." She said. "You could be here a while." She smiled softly before leaving them. James watched.

"She knows we know," He said silently.

"What?" Sirius asked, not looking up.

"Nothing," James said. "I need to write to Ariyamna."


	19. Torus Tactic?

Remus seemed to distance himself from the rest of the group. It appeared that he had a tendency to do so. James and Sirius assumed that it was because he was too shocked by what he had done or rather what the 'wolf had done. He never referred to the 'wolf as himself and Sirius had theorised to James that like everything else, he wanted to keep the two separate and by allowing himself to admit that it is a part of him he wouldn't be able to cope. James and Sirius stuck around though, refusing to let Remus wallow in self-pity. Finally on the Wednesday just before D.A.D.A, Remus spke up. "Why haven't you left me?"

Sirius looked over and let out a groan. James pulled his satchel further up his shoulder. "Moony," He said patiently. "I get it. We all do. You've been treated like crap all your life and you've gone and conditioned yourself to believe that every single witch and wizard out there are bastards. Yes. I will admit that watching... Watching you transform came as quite a shock. But you didn't ask for this. You didn't go out and purposely get bitten. It's bad enough that this happens to you, but I can't imagine why someone would abandon you because they're idiots. I will not stand for it. But you continue to insult us by telling us that we do not understand, and worse to think that we judge you, so it insults our loyalty. I don't care. I mean, look at Black – his entire family is in Slytherin but I still manage to tolerate him."

"Thanks man," Sirius grunted. Remus brightened up after that.

Quidditch season was fast approaching for the Gryffindor team. Torus was now becoming more annoying than ever. He cornered members of the team repeatedly, going so far as to pull Sirius and James from detention and sometimes even class to give them pep talks. Some who barely knew him may have kindly said that he was just passionate. Others would consider him obsessed. Others, including Sirius, decided that Torus was neither of these but in fact, utterly, barking mad.

"Torus!" Fabian said after the 3rd time they were pulled out of class that week. "If you keep pulling me out of class, I swear to God, I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Torus merely laughed. Fabian remained deadly serious. "I'm not kidding," He said, pulling out his wand. Torus quickly silenced himself.

Jenn was the only person able to calm Torus down. Which was odd as James commented, her being a Ravenclaw and all. Torus had often set up the familiar ground rules – no talking with the enemy. They will try and steal the Quidditch secrets from them. Yet he and Jenn never seemed to go anywhere without each other. When Sirius had tried to point this out to Torus, he immediately regretted it, with Torus almost beating the living shit out of him (as Sirius wanted to point out but none of the rest believed that he would let himself get beaten up)

Their first match was not against Hufflepuff as Torus wanted it to be, but rather against Slytherin, who like Gryffindor had a completely new team aside from three members. On the morning of the match, Sirius and James trudged down to the breakfast hall, late and looking angry.

Remus was waiting outside the doors with Peter dressed in jeans and wearing their Gryffindor Scarves. "Don't bother," Peter said handing them each a small paper napkin with some toast wrapped up inside. "You're already late as it is."

"I know," Sirius grunted. "Torus cornered us.. _AGAIN!"_

"Why would he do that?" Remus frowned. "Especially when he will be talking to down at the pitch."

"He wanted to go over the 'Torus Tactic'," James said biting the toast as Remus and Peter took their friends brooms.

"The... Torus Tactic?" Peter asked.

"OH!" Sirius said, his mouth full. "We can't tell you that, because you may tell the enemy."

"Yes, you'll have to wait and see." James said. "Haven't got anything to drink do you?"

Remus pulled out a silver flask from his bag and handed it over. James took it and drank deeply.

"Hello." said a dreamy voice. They turned to see Xeno with Snape and Lily smiling at them. Xeno was sporting a rather large red and gold top hat. Lily was dressed also in her Gryffindor best, whist Snape looked indifferent in his normal school robes. "I'm supporting Gryffindor today." He said.

"Er... Thanks... Xeno." James said. Xeno gave a smile before drifting off looking at a stone goblin by the stairs and beginning an avid conversation with it. They stared after their friend frowning. Lily cleared her throat.

"I may hate you Potter," She said calmly. "But I do want Gryffindor to win. If you lose, I will hunt you down myself and..."

"Is that a threat?" James asked slightly offended.

Lily's face softened. "No, Potter."

"So... It's more... A proposal?" Sirius asked.

Lily turned to him. "You're sick Black. How old are you?"

"13..." Sirius replied. "Why?"

"Mm... " Lily pondered. "And all the maturity of a three day leech. I can't say I'm surprised. What do your parents feed you on? Fizzy pop and bad muggle movies?"

Sirius said nothing. Lily took Snape's hand and spend off down the steps. James was watching after her. He shook his head before clearing his throat and taking back his broom. "Xeno? You coming?"

Xeno looked over at them before nodding and finishing his conversation with the statue. He bounded after them. Sirius took the flask and drank from it. They reached the field in high spirits then Peter, Xeno and Remus said their good lucks and goodbyes before heading off the stalls. Sirius and James looked at each other before heading off towards the Gryffindor tent where they could hear Torus giving the rest of the team the biggest pep talk of their lives. Silently they slipped onto the back benches and nudged Gideon who was blatantly not paying attention.

"What have we missed?" James asked.

"Oh you know, the usual." Gideon said. "Shouting, crying, yelling, kissing and an occasional look of disgust. All from Torus of course. Jenn was here a few minutes ago letting him know exactly how she felt about him in a truly graphic manner and... Oh yeah, he's pissed at you for turning up late."

Sirius checked his watch. "Only by a few minutes. We had to eat!"

"NO!" Fabian said, turning his head slightly. "You NEVER eat when Torus has a game. Did we not tell you that?"

Sirius' face drained. "Not... Eat... Like ever?"

"Not unless you want to live," Gideon replied. "Fabian and I have found that if you wake up in the middle of the night and go down to get your breakfast from the kitchens you might survive the game."

"I'm sorry," Torus said cutting into their conversation. "Am I boring you?"

Gideon looked up. "Torus, dear, you've asked that for nearly three years now. Yes, you are boring me. And no you can't kick me out of the team because I'm your best beater-" Fabian cleared his throat. "And you of course you knob."

Torus looked as if the vein in his head was about to burst and spray them all with pus. He said nothing. "Let's go. Potter, Black. Here now." The rest of the team got up and moved out of the tent. Sirius and James shared a look at each other. Sighing they got up and wandered over. Torus was holding his chin. "I have worked nearly all year on this," He said. "I have done my best with very limited material, very little commitment and what's more, downright cheek."

"Yeesh, I hate acceptance speeches," Sirius muttered.

"If you two, dare fuck it up, I will break you." Torus said, his voice low. "Not just physically, but mentally. I refuse to let you destroy my work."

James licked his lips before frowning up at Torus. "Okay, thanks for having faith in us, second of all, have we let you down so far? And last but by no means least – Ariyamna?"

Torus frowned. "Uh?" He looked around to see a witch standing at the tent entrance. She smiled over at him, looking quite pleased with herself. Today she sported a long green set of medieval robes, with a red and gold belt.

"Hey Torus," She said happily. "Still beating ten types of shit out of Quidditch players are we? Scram. I need to talk to Sirius and James." Torus looked back at them and then at Ariyamna. He sighed and left, but not before glaring at what she was wearing with pure disgust. She sighed. "Dear, yes, I'm wearing green robes. Get over it. I'm not supporting Slytherin. I'm sitting with the teachers." Torus' throbbing vein looked on exploding point, but he said nothing darting out of the tent. Ariyamna let out a laugh. "He was always the dork back in his first few years. Hello boys!"

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Oh," Ariyamna paused. "Well I love a Quidditch game, as you both know. But Moody and I are stationed at Hogsmede till summer, but we were worried that with a Quidditch game, the Death Eaters were likely to attack. So we decided to come along. Oh, I also got your letter James."

"You wrote that letter?" Sirius asked.

"You thought I didn't?"

"No, I just assumed that you wouldn't bother, you never do anything that you set out to do." Sirius shrugged.

"Don't we know it?" Ariyamna sighed and sat down on one of the benches. "Shan't take up much of your time. I just need to ask you why you are asking me for these practically illegal books. Please tell me now that you are not becoming mixed up in dangerous dark magic."

James and Sirius looked at each other again. James' face broke into a smile. "Ariyamna," He said calmly. "You know I hate that stuff."

"Yeah, I know," Ariyamna said. "But being away from your family can have serious effects on you. Half the students that I went to school with ended up in dark magic. They weren't the sort of people you would expect to get mixed up in that sort of thing. Why are you looking at these things?"

Sirius and James looked back at each other. They knew that Remus hated people knowing his secret. They couldn't betray him. James sighed. "Ariyamna, I can't tell you. Neither of us. It's complicated enough and involves a close friend. I wish we could say more. Sorry."

Ariyamna sighed. "I expected as much." She said. "All right. Okay. I just need to ask you not to do anything illegal or stupid."

They shared a secret thought; yeah, because running around with a werewolf once a month and learning illegally to become animagi was neither dangerous or against wizarding law. Ariyamna didn't take the silence too well. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, I have your books for you," She said. "But you'll get them after the match. Best hurry up. Torus looks like he'll burn out in a few seconds. Oh and..." She leaned and kissed them both. "Good luck on your first match."

She gave them a small smile then left. Sirius and James sighed. "You think we're being stupid?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "But... Unlike most stupid things that we do, it's necessary. We wouldn't be doing it otherwise. C'mon." He yanked James' arm and both of them stumbled to the field where the rest of the team were getting an earful.

"TORUS!" Gideon bellowed. "SHUT UP! I HAVE A WEAPON AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Madame Hooch stepped out onto the pitch, the players from both teams mounted their brooms and kicked up into the air. Team Captains, Malfoy and Torus walked out and shook each others hands. Torus looked as if he was trying to crush Malfoy's hand only he was failing. Madame Hooch kicked open the trunk and the bludgers and snitch took to the sky. Sirius took his position in front of the rings. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game was afoot.

The quaffle was caught quickly by the Slytherin chasers. James began to tail them, speeding up and launching himself to take if from them. The chaser used her elbow to push him away angrily. James regained control and sped up. He knocked the quaffle from her hands sending it flying through the air. His teammate Zila caught it and flew towards the Slytherin hoops before passing it to Torus. Torus swung madly using hi broom as a bat hitting the quaffle and sending it flying through the lowest hoop. A Slytherin chaser grabbed it and sped towards Sirius not realising that a bludger was heading his way after Gideon had sent it flying through the air. It smashed his broom causing him to fall. Torus grabbed the quaffle from his hands and sped towards James throwing it and pointing madly to go and score. James sped off into the hoops.

...

"I LOVE YOU!" Torus bellowed grabbing James and Sirius around the neck and planting a great big kiss on both of their heads. Sirius and James stared at their team captain. "Did I tell you both how much I loved you?"

"And what are Gideon and I?" Fabian asked. "Did we not do any good?"

"You both have been getting praise for the last three years," Torus said downing the butterbeer in one go.

"No, we haven't," Fabian said. "We've been getting abuse for the last three years. Although, do you mix them two up?"

Torus wasn't listening. He was singing loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I have no idea why you're celebrating," Lily said pointedly. "It seems a bit much to be celebrating such a minute victory. I'm more concerned over the threat that Ravenclaw propose to us-"

"Shut up!" Torus yelled happily. Lily turned to Remus who was pouring over a book.

"Not joining in are we?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nah," he said. "Let them enjoy themselves. They don't need me for that." He closed the book and set it to one side. "Let them have this night."

"OI MOONY GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE OVER HERE NOW!" Shouted Sirius.

Remus looked over at Lily. "And that is my cue to go to bed." He said smiling slightly. "Goodnight Lily. Will you say hello to Severus for me?"

"I will," Lily's face broke into a smile. "Thank you,"

Remus nodded, before picking up his book and he began to head off to the boys dormitories. Sirius and Peter grabbed him and pulled him forward. "And where do you think... You are going?" James asked, hiccupping slightly on the butterbeer.

"Bed," Remus replied. "You should too before McGonagall comes and breaks up the party and expels Gideon and Fabian for sneaking out of the castle."

Fabian choked on his butterbeer. "WHAT? Expel?" She'll expel us? Why?"

"Aww... You're no fun!" James pouted.

"Yes, I know," Remus replied. "Well done on the game though. It was really good."

"GOOD?" Torus bellowed. "IT WAS BLOODY FANTASTIC!"

"If you start crying," Torus' friend said sighing. "I will have to hex you to one of the house-elves for the rest of your life."

"Quite done?" Sirius asked.

Torus gave a nod. "Yes, you can talk to your friend."

Remus gave him a look. "Right. Yes, I saw Ariyamna."

"Oh?" Sirius said.

"Well, I'm assuming it was Ariyamna," Remus said. "I took a logical guess that it was as she matched the description Sirius so accurately described at the start of the year. She's the tall dark haired witch wearing the green robes?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's hot."

"Quite." Said Remus. "I then overheard her talking to Moody. Why was she here, may I ask?"

"I dunno," Sirius lied.

Remus' jaw clenched. He cleared his throat and left. Torus was still singing.

Sirius and James raised their drinks, holding each other singing along Peter watching on. Sure enough in the early hours of the morning McGonagall came to the dormitory and ordered them to bed. Sirius, James and Peter trudged up talking excitedly of their achievement.

**A/N I feel so bad for not posting this sooner. Well, today was my last day of school, but you probably won't see me till Saturday after my first exam because... Well unfortunately people have told me I have to live in the real world and not run off to Harry Potter World in Florida and live and work there. Apparently I need qualifications and some shit like that. Ah well... Don't worry I have plenty more on the way... Please leave a review for me and tell me what you think!**


	20. Darker Side

Strewn around the Gryffindor coffee table in front of the fire were hundreds of leaflets that were aimed at O.W.L and N.E.W.T students. Among them were a few pamphlets aimed towards the second years about their choices of subjects next year. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had received their subject choice papers just that morning and were spending their Sunday quietly deliberating which of the many they should take. Sirius was leaning back on his favourite armchair reading over the subjects and a leaflet out on his lap showing what he could learn. Of course there were the standard subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herebology and Astronomy but now they had to choose what else they wanted to learn. James scoffed angrily at Care of Magical Creatures but incredibly thought that divination was a good one to take. He sighed looking over at his friends.

"What did you put, Pete?" He asked.

Peter looked up. "I haven't picked yet." He grumbled.

"Moony?" James asked.

Remus looked up as he poured over some notes that he was making. "Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," He said.

"Yeesh," Sirius said. "I thought we could only take two."

"Yes," Remus replied. "But I've asked McGonagall if I can drop Herebology, because let's face it I'm pathetic at it."

Sirius leaned back frowning slightly at his first choice. "Divination seems like a very... Woolly subject if you ask me." He said. "I'm not entirely sure I'd be happy with it."

"No," Remus admitted. "Neither I, but I have heard that Professor Sanctus is a genius seer and has predicted everything correctly. It is good to keep the mind open,"

James scored out the box and sighed. "What does the leaflet say about... Er..." He checked his sheet. "Muggle Studies?"

Sirius pulled the leaflet over. "Muggle studies? Are you serious?"

"What? I might be pleasantly surprised and find them fascinating," James shrugged. "Come on, what does it say?"

Sirius sighed. "'Muggle Studies provides a comprehensive learning experience on muggle behaviour including the economic, political and economic systems. In the subject we learn how muggles interact with each other, important aspects of their world', yadda yadda yadda, James, you really want to take this subject?"

"No," He laughed.

"Can I?" Remus asked holding out his hand for the leaflet. Sirius nodded and gave it to him as he ripped open a chocolate frog that he had taken from Gideon the evening previously. Remus frowned, reading it before pulling over his subject choice form and scoring out Arithmancy and ticking the box labelled Muggle Studies.

James looked on curious. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

Remus looked up from his crossed legged position on the rug. He smiled calmly. "It's fine, it's in case I can't get a job in the wizarding world. At least I'd be able to support myself in the muggle world."

"Why on earth would anyone refuse you a job in the wizard world?" Sirius asked. "You're smarter than any kid I know." James coughed. Sirius looked around. "And yes, I'm including you." He said. "Don't think you get special privileges."

Remus said nothing as he folded the leaflet up and put it on the table. James leaned forward. "Oh, it's cause of... Your... Furry... Little... Er... Problem..."

Remus let out a laugh. "My furry little what?" He asked. "James, you are the most insane person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

James struck a pose and Sirius slammed one of the cushions onto his chest. James let out an exaggerated groan and flopped to his side. "YOU BABY I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOU THAT HARD!" Sirius cried.

"Urgh!" James moaned. "I'm hurt! Evans' quick! Give me mouth to mouth!"

"In your dreams Potter," Lily said from the table behind them where she sat with her friends.

"Okay," James closed his eyes and made a sucking noise. Sirius took the opportunity to snatch James' glasses from his face. He leapt up and threw them to Peter who hid them under his robes. James jumped up and looked around wildly.

"Where have they gone?" He asked tripping over Remus and landing face first on the carpet. The whole common room erupted into applause and laughter. Instead of James getting embarrassed he leapt up and gave a bow. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, now if you'd like to pay five galleons each for the show that you have just witnessed and enjoyed."

The common room began to quieten down. James hit Remus on the head accidently as he fumbled around the armchair looking for his glasses. "Sorry," He muttered. He stopped. "Wait? Do you have them?"

"No," Remus said flatly.

"Where the bloody hell are they then?" James asked. Peter slipped them silently to Remus as James fumbled his way towards him. Remus waited patiently before using his wand to levitate the glasses and slip them into James' robes. James frowning angrily sat down only to hear a loud crunch coming from his pocket. He let out a loud grown and pulled the broken glasses from his pocket.

"Damn," He muttered, pulling out his own wand and tapping it. "Reparo."

The glasses flew back into place. James slipped them onto his nose and wriggled it. He shrugged. "They'll do."

"So are you almost completely blind without your glasses?" Sirius asked, sitting back down.

"Yep," James said. He sighed and looked back down at Remus. "I'm pretty sure we were having a serious conversation before the manic stuff."

"We were," Remus replied.

"Okay..." Sirius pulled forward his sheet. "Evans' what are you taking?" He called.

"What is it to you Black?" Lily asked.

"Well, if you and Potter here are taking the same subject I don't want to be in the class for three very specific reasons." Sirius said. "All of them involve James."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures."

James grinned. "I think I know what I'm taking now." He said happily. He ticked a few more boxes before looking back at Remus. "So why can't you get a job in the wizarding world?"

Remus let out a haughty laugh. "You saw the way that Professor Elgard treated me last year." He said. "That was tame compared to the stuff outside Hogwarts waiting for me." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway." He said. "I'll just get a job in the muggle world."

"Where you can't do magic?" Sirius asked. "That just sucks!"

"No, I'll still be able to do magic." Remus replied. "It just won't be as much fun." He smiled looking over at their dower faces. "Oh come on guys, cheer up! Don't worry about me."

James and Sirius shared a look. Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright, Pete, what have you taken?"

"Divination and care of magical creatures," Peter replied.

"What the hell are you expecting to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" James asked.

Peter shrugged. "Dunno yet. What about you?"

"I would say Auror," James said. "But it seems cliché that every single person that goes through Gryffindor becomes a dark Wizard catcher. If the war is still present, then okay I'll become one, but if not I'd love to be a professional Quidditch player or write for the prophet about it. Sirius?"

"Oh I dunno," Sirius said. "I think it's too bloody early to think about it! How can they expect 12 year olds-" Remus coughed. "Sorry, 13 year olds, to choose what they want to do with the rest of their lives?"

"I don't think we need to choose right now," Remus said lightly. "I think they just expect us to have a general idea, or interest in a particular path."

"In that case," Sirius said standing up. "I want to be Minster of Magic!"

"Not bigheaded at all are we?" James said.

"Nope, because I'm bloody brilliant." Sirius said. "I'm allowed to be."

"Sit your arse down," James said. "You're not going to be minister of magic, knowing you and your pranks, you'll end up on the run from the ministry,"

"Thanks man, so much faith in me!" Sirius said. "Moony?"

Remus looked up. "Yes?"

"Without your furry little problem, what is the general idea career wise?" Sirius asked.

Remus pretended to ponder for a moment. "I think... Enormous stick in the mud would sum it up nicely." He laughed.

"Aww." James said. "Bless. Seriously though."

Remus frowned. "In all seriousness, a teacher. Or... I dunno... A writer."

"You could do that," said Sirius. "Be an enormous stick in the mud I mean,"

Remus laughed. "Thanks Sirius," He said.

James was thinking. He leaned forward and frowned. He pursed his lips carefully. "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"I thought you just did." Remus replied mildly.

"Don't play smart," said James. "Can I ask about your sister? Emily."

Remus went still. Peter and Sirius turned to look at him. Remus gave a shaky exhale before slamming his book shut and running off to the dormitory. Sirius and James stared after him. James looked down at the fire, sighing.

"That boy is just one enigma after the other." He said. Sirius nodded.

"I'll go and..." Sirius got up he didn't complete his sentence as he ran off after his friend. James and Peter remained in the common room.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Peter asked.

James shook his head. "If Sirius gets Moony to open up it'll be a bloody miracle."

...

Remus got into the dormitory ripping off his tie and kicking his trunk under his bed. He stopped and looked at the mirror at the far side of the room. Letting out a hollow sigh he fell down onto his bed, wishing silently that he could fall asleep easily. He closed his eyes as he heard someone enter.

"Moony?" came Sirius' voice.

"Go away," Remus said.

"No," Sirius replied. "I'm not going to do that."

"I don't want to talk to you," Remus snapped.

"Then don't talk." Sirius said. "I'll just speak constantly. What kind of bread do you like?"

Remus rolled over, not looking at his friend. Sirius sat on the bed and noticed the moving photograph that Remus kept on his bedside cabinet. Sirius picked it up staring at the dark haired girl with bright green eyes. "Is this Emily?"

Remus let out a grunt.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll sing!" He threatened.

"Yes," Remus said stiffly. "That's Emily. Don't sing."

Sirius put the photo back down on the bed covers. "Remus, I'm sick of this. You keep hiding things from us. What could be worse than the furry little problem? I thought that was the only thing that destroyed your life, even though James seems to think it's the coolest thing since... er... What's the phrase Muggles use? Sliced bread?"

Remus again said nothing. Sirius let out a theatrical sigh and lay down on the bed beside his friend. "You think I'm joking when I say I'll sing," He said. He cleared his throat and gave a ghastly warble. He coughed. "Sunshine, you are my sunshine... You make me happy, when skies are grey, they'll never know dear how much-"

Remus sat up, still looking away. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Wow, I must really suck at singing," said Sirius. "Tell me about Emily,"

Remus remained silent for a second then he licked his lips. "Emily lives at St. Mungos. In the long-tem ward."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Remus let out a sigh before getting up and moving around the dormitory. Sirius sat up, shifting the pillows until he was comfortable. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

"Because," Remus said. "I put her there."

"Jeez, you really are just one enigma after another," Sirius said. "Why?"

"I don't ask you to share all your family's secrets," Remus defended himself.

Sirius shook his head. "My family's secrets are more boring than Snivellus' underwear. Trust me, if I were to tell you, you would fall asleep. Come on, tell me what happened."

Remus shook his head. "Do you remember I told you about my first transformation?" He asked.

Sirius frowned slightly. "Yeah, you were six years old, right?"

"Yes, Emily was 4 years old," Remus said. "Innocent... My parents... They used to use the old basement under my house, and they bolted it up so that I wouldn't escape." He kicked his trunk again. "It was so stupid." He muttered. "Emily, wanted to know what happened to me once a month so she sneaked into the basement during one of my transformations. I didn't realise until... Until it started. She got so scared. Dad was able to get her out before something... Something terrible really did happen. She could never look at me again without seeing the monster. She would wake at night screaming, she couldn't even look at me. She hated me. It changed her... She... She got a hold of father's wand and was going to use it on me, try and kill me, though she did not know how, she just knew she had to try. She was admitted for madness before her fifth birthday."

Sirius sat up. "Sorry," He said. "But it's not your fault."

Remus shook his head. "Just get out."

Sirius nodded. "Of course," He got up. "Remus," He said. His friend didn't look around. "Never mind." He put the picture on the dresser before walking out of the dormitory and back down to his friends. James looked up.

"Well?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "That boy is a closed book. Nothing for the entire time I was there. God he can throw a strop."

...

Before they knew it their second year was over as quickly as it started. Their exams were wrapped up swiftly with James and Sirius coming out top of each of their classes. They had managed to successfully beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch but had lost by a margin of ten points to Ravenclaw. They expected Torus to go absolutely insane at them but it never came to pass. Instead he had become more infatuated (if possible) with his girlfriend Jenn.

"LAZARUS FUCKING TORUS!" Gideon bellowed. "YOU MADE ME FAIL MY CLASSES BECAUSE YOU PULLED ME OUT FOR RIDICULOUS PEP TALKS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE THAT WE LOST TO RAVENCLAW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Torus merely laughed. "I don't care," He said placidly. "I really couldn't, I'm gone! Ha! Good luck without my expert advice you idiots!"

Jenn turned to give them all a wink as they boarded the train for the last time, she whispered over to them, "I slipped a little something into his pumpkin juice," James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed easily as they boarded too. James grinned happily over at Sirius. "Dad says you can come to the Potter mansion during the holidays," He said. "You know after the wedding of Black and Lestrange."

"Urgh," Sirius said, sitting down near the window. "Let's not discuss that." From outside they could see Lily and Snape talking quietly. James did not sit down.

"You know," He said. "I feel that I haven't met my quota on hexing Snape this year."

"Potter, you spent half of your bloody life in detention for it," Sirius said. "Need I remind you of this?"

"Not as much as you spent in detention." James replied.

"Now you're having contests about who had more detention?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Boys, I hate to say this, but the joke is wearing thin,"

James stuck out his tongue and Remus frowned. "Mature, James." He said. "Sit down."

James didn't move.

"Oi!" Sirius said. "Sit down! I'm sure he'll be here next year unless his mother decides to ship him off to Durmstrang!"

"That would be a welcomed relief." Peter said.

"Too right it would," Sirius said. "Potter, sit down!"

James obliged stowing his wand back into his pocket and sitting down. "I just don't understand what she sees in that slimy good for nothing waste of space."

"They've been friends since before Hogwarts," Remus said looking out the window.

"Are you supporting him?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled. "No, I'm just making a statement of fact. They have been, I am assuming that he told her all about Hogwarts and that's why they're so close."

"Well..." James pouted. "Can't she see that he's into all that... Dark Magic?"

"I think she overlooks it because he is so kind to her." Remus replied.

"Well, that's just stupid," Sirius said.

"You do it with me."

"That's different." James replied.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"It just is," James said, pulling out a packet of exploding snap. "Pete, Sirius, fancy a game?"

Remus hid behind his book.

After the fourth game and the fifth time that the cards had exploded in Sirius' face there was a gentle tapping at the carriage window. The four boys all looked up to see a tawny owl flying alongside the train. Sirius stood up and opened the window, letting the bird fly in and set itself down on James' lap with a letter strapped to its foot. James pulled it off and ripped it open.

"I wonder who could be writing to you," Remus said, leaning forward.

"Ditto here, Moony," James muttered, pulling apart the neatly folded up letter almost ripping it with his eagerness. He stopped read it silently first then opened his mouth to read it out to his friends.

_James and Sirius  
>I needed to write to you quickly before you set off on your train journey home, I just hope this owl reaches you in time.<br>The ministry has come to learn that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Only a few individuals are aware, and we are not allowed to say anything in case of mass panic spreading throughout the country. We are to believe that a werewolf has infiltrated Hogwarts walls, working for He-who-Must-not-be-named under the pretence of a student. We are unsure at this present time which one though. Of course the minister is likely to involve himself.  
>I also need to discourage you from getting permission to visit Hogsmede, the village is becoming more dangerous by the second. Disappearances, memory loss, unexplained deaths and injuries are beginning to spread<br>I have tried talking to your father, James, but he seems to be uninterested that there is such a wild animal in school that Dumbledore allowed into the castle. There are consistent rumours that he too is a death eater.  
>I advice you now, do not put yourselves in danger,<br>Lots of Love  
>Ariyamna.<em>

James looked up, before tearing the letter to shreds angrily. "Who knew..." He said under his breath. "That she could..." He tore the letter up again. "Spurt the biggest... Amount... Of... Bullshit... EVER...Created..."

"It's not so unusual," Sirius said. "Everyone is watching their backs nowadays,"

"Yeah, but to accuse Dumbledore of being a Dark Wizard!" James said. "It's a crime in itself!"

"I know mate." Sirius said. "Moony? You alright?"

Remus waved his hand. "I get it all the time," He said patiently."It makes no difference to me."

"Sorry, Remus," James said. "I didn't she was so... What's the word? Conservative? I thought that with her dragon boots and lime green robes she would be a little bit more liberal and carefree."

"Just for the record," Sirius said. "You aren't a death eater by chance?"

Remus let out a laugh. "As if!" He said. "Weren't you playing cards?"

**A/N I have got to stop going on the computer when I have revision to do... Oops... Oh well, if I fail I fail. I'll just work at Olivanders at least I know about wand making :D**


	21. Emily

"GET IT IN HIS MOUTH!" Sirius said as Peter aimed for James open mouth. They were all huddled in one of James spare rooms, wrapped up in sleeping blankets and with a large selection of chocolate and sweets and hot foaming butterbeer and hot chocolate. Outside the orange sun was setting beyond the valley and the dark blue sky had taken lead over the majestic dance of night and day.

"I'm trying!" Peter wailed.

"It's not like its not big enough!" Remus said picking up a drooball and throwing it towards James who knocked it away with his hand.

"Are you saying I'm loud mouthed?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus replied, helping himself to some chocolate.

James gave a pout. Sirius kicked him. "Grow up, Potter." He said, throwing a bertie bott to Peter's open mouth. "It's not like we're saying you have a big head – " He stopped and frowned. "Wait a second..."

James laughed before smacking Sirius with a pillow. Sirius barely reacted then said stiffly. "Ow-you-hurt-me-with-a-soft-goose-feathered-pillow-it-was-almost-like-being-stabbed-with-a-knife!" He said sarcastically in mock pain.

"It should," James grunted. "Moony?" Remus looked up just in time for James to throw a blue bertie bott at him. He caught it in his mouth and celebrated, raising his hands above his head.

"I think I win!" He said.

"Shut up." James said, picking up his pillow menacingly.

"Boys?" Mrs Potter opened the bedroom door, her arms laden with hot blankets that she had prepared. "Having fun?"

James leapt up to take the blankets from his mother. "Thanks mum," He said. "Yeah, you know..."

Mrs Potter smiled. "Just don't leave too much of a mess, dear. Uri won't appreciate it."

"Okay mum."

"And don't stay up too late."

"I know mum." James said.

"Don't get high," Mrs Potter said.

"On what?" James asked. "Butterbeer and chocolate?"

"You know about those muggles." Mrs Potter said. "From down the road. They're always trying to get you to –"

"Mum, trust me, we're not going to get high!" James said.

"You want me to leave?" Mrs Potter asked.

"I never said that," James said blushing.

"Aw, bless, he's all embarrassed by his mum," Mrs Potter said hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "It's okay, I'm gone. Try not to be too loud. Night boys."

"Goodnight Mrs Potter," Remus and Peter chorused.

"Goodnight Dorea," Sirius said, not looking up from his platter of food.

Mrs Potter gave the boys a quick smile then left. James closed the door behind her. He looked back at his friends and gave a big smile.

"Where's your dad?" Sirius asked.

"Out,"

"Out?" Remus asked.

"One of the raids," James said. "I'm sure he's told me, but I zone out when he talks about work. All work and no play makes James crazy."

"James is already crazy," Remus said. Sirius high-fived him.

"Don't applaud such a low stoop as that," James said.

"It wasn't low," Remus defended. "I thought it was bloody marvellous."

James flopped back down onto the rug and picked the strands of his sleeping bag. All four had grown up a little more over the four weeks that they had not seen each other. Sirius, if possible was more handsome, his cheeks clearly defined and his black hair, though not as long as it was when they first met, was still flowing and full. His voice had changed too, becoming thicker and stronger. Remus had changed too, he looked thinner than usual but he had definitely grown a couple of inches making him by far the tallest amongst the four friends and his voice was hoarser than James had remembered it. Peter too appeared to be different. Though still quite a fat boy, he had grown a little, losing some of the puppy dog weight. James, though not as handsome as Sirius, couldn't be really described as bad-looking. His black hair thicker and fuller and his cheekbones had become more defined, showing off his soft hazel eyes and straight nose. There was a clear defined change in the way all four boys held themselves, amongst themselves they acted like the big kids that they were, around others they seemed to keep themselves restrained and not do as much nonsense as possible. They all knew however that it wouldn't stay when they got back to Hogwarts.

James rolled over and stared at the ceiling, when he was younger his parents had bewitched it, much like at Hogwarts, to look like the midnight sky. Spirals of stars and midnight mist flew around, comets darting across the imperial blue.

"I want to go out," James said.

"Well," Sirius said as his friend looked around. "I am willing, but I think it will be difficult. I mean, you're family are more... Accepting than mine and I doubt they would appreciate a gay marriage-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" James asked.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, that's not what you were talking about. Silly me."

"You worry me sometimes, Black." James said.

"Likewise, Potter."

"As I was saying," James said. "I want to go out."

"Where?" Remus asked. "It depends how costly it is."

"No!" James said. "I mean out! As in out of the house!"

"We know," Peter said. "We're just yanking your leg."

"Lovely." James said. "Well, who's up for it?"

Remus looked outside, a faint crease appearing across his face. "Would we be safe?" He asked.

"Moony," Sirius said, getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans. "You are probably the most dangerous creature here, I'm sure we'll survive if we come across Death Eaters."

"Is it likely that we'll come across Death Eaters?" Peter asked.

"Nah," James said. "Dad has put up the best defence spells across the entire Potter manor and the forest and grounds. Sometimes I think this place is safer than Hogwarts."

"Your mum won't mind will she?" Remus asked, pulling on his jumper and cloak. He fastened it then reached for his trainers.

"Who says she needs to know?" James grinned mischievously. He reached into Sirius' bag and pulled out the knife that he had given him during their first year.

"How the bloody hell did you know I had that with me?" Sirius asked.

"Because you sad lonely pathetic weirdo," James said. "You never go anywhere without it."

Sirius made a face. Remus was still frowning. "What is that?" He asked.

"It opens any lock," James said. "I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if we got the brooms from the shed and flew around for a bit."

"Sounds awesome," Sirius cried, leaping to his feet.

"As long as we don't make it competitive," Remus said mildly.

"I honestly don't see your problem with flying," Sirius said, tying his hair back in a gold ribbon and picking up his woollen cloak. "Come on,"

They crept out of the room silently, tip-toeing down the stairs. James paused outside his parent's room. They listened for a few minutes, checking if Mrs Potter was asleep, once certain, they moved down the many flights of stairs. Jams grabbed his invisibility cloak from the porch and stuffed it into his bag before swinging it over his shoulders. He clicked open the door.

"Got your wands boys?" He asked. The rest raised their hands, smiling slightly. James shook his head sadly. "That's not what I meant but I'll let it slide."

Sirius kicked him. James opened the door and they all sneaked out. Once he had made sure that the door was locked again, they all stumbled towards the large shed at the edge of lawn. The Potter home was a large and impressive, with several storeys and a lot of land that stretched on for many miles. Behind the house there was a mock Quidditch pitch complete with hoops. On the outskirts the forest sat with trees that were hundreds of years old stretching up far into the sky. James wasn't entirely sure if there were any creatures that existed in the forest, but he was not worried; anything dark would have been chased away by his father.

He handed them out a broom each, then, once ready the mounted carefully and kicked off. Immediately they were pleased that they had put on their thick cloaks. Though it was summer, the night air had taken a turn and was bitterly cold as they flew through the lands. James was laughing hysterically at Peter who was unable to control his broom. He and Sirius decided to race. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I thought this wasn't going to turn into a competition!" He cried, lazily speeding up towards them, his cloak flapping wildly as he flew. Sirius winked and zoomed up, narrowly missing a tree. Remus swerved at the last minute narrowly avoiding being split in half. James soared through the trees missing the branches and twigs, he was clearly expert in where he was going, Sirius, Peter and Remus following.

"COME ON!" James shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE SLOW BUT GOD ALMIGHTY!"

"WATCH OUT!" Sirius bellowed. James looked around just in time. He managed to dodge a branch but it hit him on the arm, sending him spinning through the air on his broom. He regained his balance before grinning stupidly at his friends. Sirius was tempted to hex him before realising that he couldn't do magic out of Hogwarts. James flew up, past the tree tops and hovering over them. Remus, Sirius and Peter followed, flying over the trees. The wind picked up, hitting their cloaks and making them flutter majestically. They all grinned at each other before speeding off further and farther from the house.

...

"Thank you for coming," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "Sure,"

"It's not like..." Remus sighed and kicked his feet. He shook his head. "It's not like I haven't seen her before now. It's just..."

"I know," Sirius replied simply.

"Thank you for not telling James and Peter."

"It's okay,"

"I just... it's just hard."

"You know you can always talk to me." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. "You're too good to me."

Sirius licked his lips. "I'm not. You're too harsh on yourself."

"That's the way the world sees creatures like me," Remus said simply. "Who am I to judge on what they believe?"

"Because it bullshit!" Sirius said. "I mean... Bullcrap... I mean... Oh shits sake." Remus smiled and Sirius frowned. "Your parents?"

"Don't know I'm here," He replied, bitterly. "Let's just leave it at that."

Sirius nodded. "Moony, are you sure you want to..."

"Sirius," Remus said, quietly, pushing his mousey brown hair from his eyes. "I need you to understand. I can't..."

"Alright," Sirius said.

"Besides," Remus said tiredly. "I thought you wanted to know."

"Only if you want me to," Sirius replied. "Trust me, I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but a healer swept past them tending to a patient who was obviously interested in everything around him, often stopping and staring at portraits of other healers.

"Come along Mr. Paterson," The Healer said kindly.

Remus bit his lips. "You becoming animagi makes me uncomfortable." He said.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Well, you don't have a say in that," He said.

"Lovely," Remus said.

"Mr Lupin?" A healer popped her head around the door. "She's ready to see you know." Remus nodded and stood up, Sirius followed suit. They both entered the ward and went to the bed at the far end. The only other occupant was a tired looking Wizard lying on the bed, fully clothed and staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. There on the bed at the end was a tiny figure. Leather straps bound to her arms and legs keeping her railed to the bed. There were scars across her face from where she had bitten and scratched herself. She was sleeping silently. Sirius observed that she looked not unlike his friend. She too had mousey brown hair – a little darker than Remus' but none the less, the same texture.

Remus sat down by the bed and took her hand. "Emily?" He asked. "It's me," Emily remained still. He bit his lips. "This is Sirius," He said. "Emily? Can you hear me? I brought you flowers. You remember how much you love forget-me-nots." Silence. Remus let out a sigh and took the dead flowers from the vase on her bedside table and threw them in the bin. He placed the fresh flowers in the vase. "Doesn't that look nice? The healers have been told to change the flowers regularly. They never listen do they though?"

Sirius watched as Remus tried to get his sister to show some response. Sirius knew that it would not work. From what he had been told, Emily could not even stand the sight of her brother so watching Remus try reminded him of bear baiting. Did Remus know how she would react? Was he wanting that kind of response. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realised that Remus had fallen silent. Sirius kindly placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Remus looked up briefly and then sighed, looking back at his sister.

"You don't need to be here." He said.

"Rubbish," Sirius said. "I want to be here."

"Won't get much from her," Remus said sadly. "She doesn't speak much. Just murmurs... I don't come here a lot. I'm just scared how she'd react when she saw me."

"Is that why you want to wake her up?" Sirius asked, dragging a seat beside him.

"Partly," Remus admitted. "I just want to know if she will recognise me. I need her... I need her back."

Sirius nodded. Remus shook his head sadly and leaned back, balancing his head on his arm, hiding his eyes. Sirius watched for a moment. He stood up.

"I'll get you some tea," He said. Remus said nothing but nodded. Sirius sighed. "Remus, Remus look at me." He did so as Sirius stooped low to look face to face with his friend. "This was never your fault. Stop blaming yourself, if you continue to blame yourself, what kind of life can you have?"

Remus was shaking his head. "I'm not sure I want a life when I know she can never have one."

"That's incredibly selfish of you," Sirius said. "You want to waste life just because another can't have it? Have you not considered that she would want you to be happy if she wasn't like this?"

"No," Remus said. "I know that she wants me to suffer for what I have done to her."

"Remus, please," Sirius said almost pleadingly. "Stop it. You have so much to offer people. You don't need to be this way."

Remus was about to speak when a piercing cry came from between them. Remus looked down. Emily had woken up and was trying desperately to get away from him. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and scratching at her face. Remus' face drained of all colour. He stood up.

"Emily," He cried. "Emily please!"

Emily was trying to wretch herself away from him still screaming with tears pouring down her face. Healers surrounded her in an instant pushing Remus away. He looked distraught and he grabbed fistfuls of his hair, backing away from his screaming sister.

"I didn't mean..." He said. "I didn't..." He backed against the wall falling to the floor. Sirius went to his side and pulled him up.

"Come on," He said. "Come on," He persisted. "Up you get."

"I didn't..." Remus started.

"I know." Sirius said. "Come on."

Emily was still screaming.

Sirius took Remus from St. Mungos out to the streets of London. He had remained remarkably quiet as Remus had lost himself in his own thoughts. He felt unparalleled sympathy for his friend and allowed him to wallow in shame for he knew that no matter how he tried to pick his friend up it wouldn't work. They passed through the Leaky Cauldron, Tom offering them a drink of Firewhiskey. Sirius was tempted to try it, but he knew Remus would disapprove even in his sullen state. They kindly declined and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin.

Remus finally spoke up. "I want ice cream." He said finally.

Sirius' face broke into a smile. "Ice cream it is then."

"Sirius... Thanks for..."

"Don't." Sirius said flatly.

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"If you start with the crying and the thank you's, then my acceptance speech won't be nearly as impressive," Sirius said plainly. "I did what any friend would do."

"I can't thank you enough though-"

"Bullshit – I mean... Poopy," Sirius said. "Stop being such a sap."

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of chapters that have influxed you recently. I will pick it up, but right now it's 3am in the morning in Scotland and I have to get up at 6 for work... Urgh. Night night.**


	22. Knots

James was pulling Sirius into the wizarding equipment shop, Devish and Bangs. Ink bottles stood precariously on shelves along with long beautiful and for the most part expensive quills. Below the ink sets were hundreds upon hundreds of dragon leather bound parchment notebooks, all with silver embellished clasps. Sirius picked one up before checking the price. He made a hollow noise before putting it down.

"James," He said. "I can't afford any of this stuff! Darling mother only gave me a couple of galleons to get my robes and books. This stuff is just..."

"Nah." James replied. "We'll manage." He bent down to examine a set of runes along with an instruction manual. "Do you think we'll need this for divination?" He asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said peering down at it. "If we did, I'm sure they would have mentioned in the letter." He frowned. "Hold on, I thought you were taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures... Not bloody divination!"

James flashed Sirius a grin before pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I dropped the idea of Care of Magical Creatures." He said. "I mean, we already have a wild beast that needs locked up three days a month."

"There's only one night of the full moon," Sirius replied in hushed tones.

"I wasn't talking about him," James said, his face serious. Sirius looked at him frowning for a moment then rolled his eyes.

"A period joke, really, James? How original!"

"Never complained about it before," James shrugged, moving on across past the Fob Glasses and sneakoscopes. James was looking interestedly at a glass dome where a miniature Quidditch game was being held. The tiny figures zoomed around encased in their glass prison. Sirius sighed and pulled him away.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

James seemed distracted for a moment. "Oh... Yeah." He said after a minute. "Look at this, it's amazing!" he turned and walked over the crowded shop as young 11 year olds were buying their equipment for their first year. He picked up a mirror and held it out to Sirius who raised an eyebrow.

"James," He said patiently. "I know I'm beautiful. But you are too, and I don't think that looking in a mirror constantly will help with our vanity issues."

"Just take it," James urged. Sirius let out a theatrical sigh before taking the mirror from James. He looked into it but didn't see his own reflection.

"Uh," He said. "In the short space of three minutes, I must have been bitten and made into a vampire, without feeling any pain whatsoever... How bizarre."

"Funny," James said giving a mock laugh. He held up the mirror to his own face. "Hey look, I can see your crotch."

Sirius frowned and raised the mirror. To his shock, in the reflection there was James grinning wildly. He looked back at his friend who was stupidly looking in the mirror.

"Okay," Sirius said. "I gotta admit. These are kind of cool."

"What on earth are you talking about?" James asked. "Their awesome!"

Sirius put his mirror back onto the shelf. "What good is it when we have to read each other's lips to try and communicate?" He asked.

"Look!" James pointed at the label and Sirius read quietly.

"Hey," said a voice and Sirius jumped a mile into the air almost crashing into the inventory.

"Oi!" Said the shopkeeper.

"Sorry," said Remus kindly. "Sirius, is that really how you're going to react when you-know-how attacks you?"

Sirius flushed angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Peter held up his bag from Flourish and Blotts. "Shopping," He said simply. "I thought you guys wanted to meet us here! Didn't you?"

"I didn't agree to that!" Sirius said.

"I did," James said.

Sirius turned to look at him. "I guessed as much, you see unlike you Potter, I am brains _and _balls."

"Sadly the two are often confused," James said picking up both mirrors and heading towards the shop clerk where he handed over money. Sirius turned to Peter and Remus who were examining a set of crystal balls. James returned after a few seconds, squeezing past the other customers.

"James!" said a voice. The four boys turned to see Ariyamna stumbling towards them, since their last meeting she had cropped her hair, it didn't look that great and James made a snap decision that he preferred her old hair. She was smiling at them happily, dressed in dark purple robes and a large pendant dangling from her neck. For a moment, Sirius and James quietly deliberated not talking to her after her letter that she had sent to them. But instead they pretended not to care.

"Hey," Sirius said. "What's up?"

Ariyamna let out a great big grin. "Not much. Here 'cause I was hoping to run into your father," She lowered her voice. "You never replied to my letter."

James pursed his lips. "No,"

"Why?"

"Because..." He let out a fake laugh. "I think the war is just making everyone a little bit paranoid. Besides, it's complete and utter bullcrap. A werewolf? Don't be ridiculous! If a werewolf had infiltrated Hogwarts and was indeed a Death Eater like Dumbledore, then half the muggleborns in the school would be dead."

Ariyamna stood silently, thinking it over. She let out a sigh. "You may have a point James," She said. "But filthy disgusting half-breeds should not be allowed to enter Hogwarts. Don't think I'm prejudice, but dangerous animals should be locked up, not dressed in robes and made to look human – you alright, Remus dear? You've gone a ghastly shade of grey."

They turned to see Remus who shrugged. "Just hungry is all." He grunted, not really wanting to pay attention. Ariyamna turned back to look at James and Sirius.

"Dumbledore has assured us that this student poses no danger," She said. "And we have been sworn to secrecy. Can I trust you not to go spreading it around the school?"

"What good would it achieve?" Sirius asked. "A massive hunt where anyone who appears to be wolf-like is burned to the stake? I don't think so."

Ariyamna grinned. "I'm glad we have an understanding." She said. "Oh, hello Charlus!"

Mr. Potter had appeared behind them, squeezing his way through the crowd. "Hello Ariyamna! Kids, it's mad in here, why are you all standing around doing nothing like statues? Let's get outside!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all nodded vehemently and stepped outside into the unusually warm air. Ariyamna flounced after them, the heels of her dragon leather boots clicking on the cobbled stones. "I was just telling them about the... you-know-what... Living inside Hogwarts. I was telling them to be careful and to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour."

"Is that so?" Mr Potter asked absentmindedly, looking through James' bags to make sure he had not bought anything he didn't need.

"Yes," Ariyamna continued. "You know how those beasts are. It's disgusting."

"Isn't it just?" Mr Potter asked. "James, what the hell is this?"

"My new Quidditch stuff," James said in a rather spoilt tone of voice. "Because, you know, I'm Chaser!"

Mr Potter let out a sigh. Ariyamna grabbed his arm. "Charlus, I don't think you understand!"

"Ariyamna," Mr Potter said calmly. "If the boys have very little to fear, then I doubt you should continue to lecture them so. Your prejudice's may be acceptable on a Quidditch field, but if you begin to turn on every species then how does that make you better than Voldemort?"

Ariyamna stared. "Why must you speak his name?" She cried.

"Why must you be so petulantly annoying?" Mr. Potter challenged. "Now, don't you have Ministry Tasks to perform?"

Ariyamna flustered before running off. Mr. Potter turned back to his son and his three friends. He said in rather hushed tones; "I don't want to seem hypocritical, but I really hope you are not running around with a werewolf, though the gentleman or lady with this curse may be a charming and well meaning person, they are incredibly dangerous. It wouldn't be safe for any of you." He straightened up before stopping dead. "I just heard something crack." He said. "Oh bugger." He sighed. "I'll have to go, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour's time."

"Okay dad," James said as Mr. Potter disappeared. James flashed a grin over at his friends.

"Yeesh," Sirius said. "Can I just say, I hate Ariyamna."

"Ditto," James replied. "Come on,"

Together they walked down Diagon Alley past the witches and wizards who were rushing for last minute shopping. A few girls walked past James, smiling. James winked at them before Sirius yanked him away, sighing dramatically.

"I thought you were interested in Lily!" He said.

"And I can't look at others?" James asked. "I'm only human!"

"Get over yourself." Sirius said. "Especially when you are standing in the might that is my awesomeness!"

Peter let out a cough.

Sirius threw him a look before continuing up the alley. He stopped and looked over at a store selling the latest Wizard rock gear, a bunch of wizards around Ariyamna's age were talking hastily over the new dragon leather jackets. Sirius stepped closer to have a look.

"Meh," James said. "They all seem too dark for me."

"I think they look awesome." Sirius said.

"Dragon leather?" Remus said. "Isn't that expensive?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting who you are talking to!" Sirius said.

"Your mother only gave you a few galleons," James said.

Sirius' face fell. "Oh yeah... Dammnit." They continued to walk. James stopped them after a moment a frown creased on his handsome face. James peered around.

"Isn't that your brother?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "With MacNair."

MacNair, a lanky 5th year from Hogwarts stood leaning against one of the walls that led into Knockturn Alley along with Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Regulus looked quite in place with them as they talked in hushed tones. Lucius and Narcissa were holding their wands by their sides, tightly grasped in their hands. They were both legal now so could quite easily hex the four boys in an oblivion if they dared cross their path. They watched as they looked around before trailing down the alley. Sirius started after them, Remus grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad?" He hissed.

Sirius flashed a grin. "A little bit, yeah," he shrugged off Remus' grip before running after his brother. James followed quickly, Remus and Peter looked at each other almost tepidly before following their friends. They passed a strange man who was talking to himself, or rather the brick wall, dressed in a long leather coat. "He... No... Made...Me... Werewolves...Mudbloods... TRAITORS! A conspiracy!" He grabbed James arm and grinned darkly showing his little remaining teeth. "GREAT DANGER BEFALLS THOSE WHO TRUST THEIR FRIENDS!"

"Geroff me!" James said, pushing him off. The man returned to stare at the wall, angry with himself.

"They wouldn't listen. Silly boys... Silly boys..."

James continued down the alley to find Sirius crouching outside Borgin and Burke, a dark Wizard shop filled with objects that one would not associate themselves with. He bent down and looked in through the grimy windows.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"Looking at books," grunted Sirius. He sighed. "And not the type that Peter likes to read when he wants to sleep."

"Hey!" Peter said showing up and crouching by Sirius. Remus took place beside James looking in the window.

"Yes, this is very conspicuous," He said sarcastically. "Four boys crouching to spy in a window. Don't you think we'll be caught?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sirius said. "Very funny Moony, very funny."

"Here," James said, pulling out his invisibility cloak and draping it around the four boys, they huddled together and watched as Snape and MacNair talked in hushed tones to each other, whilst Narcissa and Regulus were pouring over a book. Malfoy was hidden from view.

"What on earth is your brother doing there?" Remus asked.

Sirius licked his lips, thinking over his answer carefully. He sighed. "I don't know." He said. "He's fallen in with the wannabe death eaters, I don't know what to do now."

The cloak was ripped from them and flung to the ground. Malfoy was sneering down at them his wand raised. They jumped up, moving back slightly.

"So" He said coldly. "Thought we would spy on us did you?"

"Yes!" Sirius said unafraid. "He's my brother, it's my business."

"Sirius," Regulus had appeared behind Malfoy. He looked terrified but was not about to show it. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius couldn't speak. He stared at his brother a sad look in his eyes.

"ANSWER BLACK!" Malfoy bellowed. "I should hex you right here. "

"Try it, scum!" Sirius said back spitting the ground where Malfoy stood. Malfoy's face turned up into a sneer. He grabbed Sirius by the robes and pushed him against the wall. James, Remus and Peter had all pulled out their wands and were pointing them at Malfoy who chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare expulsion over your friend, would you?" He said.

"Try us," James said, he didn't realise that Remus had lowered his wand slightly.

"Lucius," Narcissa said kindly. "Lucius, what will it look like? We cannot attack them."

Lucius' entire face twitched madly but he did not move.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed an angry voice. They turned to see Ariyamna marching towards them, her face hard and angry. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy. "GET AWAY, NOW!"

Malfoy could sense that this was a battle not worth fighting, he loosened his grip and let Sirius go. Sirius staggered towards his friends coughing slightly. Malfoy turned to Narcissa putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead as they walked away. Snape, MacNair and Regulus following.

"Thank you Ariyamna," James said.

"No problem," She replied. "Sick little fuckers, how dare they attack second years-"

"We're third years now," Sirius corrected, doubled over.

"Whatever," Ariyamna waved his correction away. "Sick fucking little... Who were they anyway? I have a right mind to get them expelled from Hogwarts for their behaviour."

"Can't do that," Sirius said simply straightening up.

"And why not?" Ariyamna asked, stowing her wand back into her robes and picking up James' invisibility cloak.

"Because he's family," Sirius said staring after Regulus.

...

"Evans' you got to listen to me!" James said running after her down the train past the full compartments where students were happily chatting amongst themselves. Sirius, Peter and Remus all gave a sigh before finding an empty carriage and leaving James to continue with his protests to Lily. She had grown too over the summer and was now beginning to show the first signs of womanhood. She had grown a little bit taller than James and she had lost much of the prepubescent puppy fat that James always found adorable. Her red hair had been swept back into a bun with tiny sparkling silver butterfly clips holding a plait that curved around the bun in place.

"I don't want to hear it Potter," She said simply. "You'll just make up some rubbish that is completely bogus and what's more insulting."

"Evans' I swear to you it's true." James insisted. "Please, you've got to hear me out!"

Lily stopped to let some first years by, she turned to look at James one of her eyebrows raised. "Okay, go on then."

"I saw Snivellus-"

Lily glared.

"- I mean Snape-"

She continued to glare.

"-FINE! I saw _Severus,_" James said it with some distaste. "In Borgin and Burkes with Malfoy and Sirius' cousin Narcissa,"

"Potter," Lily said. "Unless you have valuable proof that this is the case, then I will listen, until then, you have nothing."

James grabbed her by the arm. "Listen to me!" He hissed. "I don't want you hanging around Snape, he's into that Dark Magic shit. It's dangerous and could put you in danger."

"The only danger I am in right now," Lily said lowering her voice. "Is you breaking my arm as I wrench away from you and smack you across the face."

"Evans' you have to believe me!"

"Believe you?" Lily let out a laugh. "Why on earth would I believe an arrogant good for nothing prat like you?"

"Be that as it may," James admitted. "You have to listen to this!"

Lily shook her head. "You're unbelievable." She stalked off.

"EVANS'!" James cried after her.

"Sorry," mumbled a small second year as they pushed past him. James sighed before moving off to find his friends. They were sitting in a compartment along with another student whom James recognised to be Xenophilius Lovegood. He sat down and smiled over at him.

"Did you talk to Lily?" Peter asked, dealing a hand of exploding snap.

"Yes," James said bitterly, putting his legs up on the chair opposite beside Sirius.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Sirius said.

"Oh dear lord, you must be psychic," James said sarcastically. "She wouldn't even hear me out."

"That is hardly unexpected," Xeno said absentmindedly.

All four boys looked up. "Oh?" James asked. "How so?"

"I hate to be the one to say it." said Xeno.

"Then don't say it." Remus said.

Sirius high-fived him.

"I fear Miss Evans' has been taken over by a Corconoro!" Xeno said.

They looked at him as if he was speaking jibberish, then looked back at each other. Remus was the first to speak up, clearing his throat.

"A what?" He asked.

"Have I not told you before?" Xeno asked, dreamily.

"I believe you have," Remus said. "You even said at one point that a letter from Sirius' mother was a... Corconoro, is it? But I've never heard of the creature."

"Me neither," James said.

"Me too," Sirius continued.

"Me three," Peter said.

Xeno didn't look surprised, instead he looked even dreamier, as if someone had slipped him something in his drink. "It's not so unusual," He said. "Many people don't realise it's existence until it nestles in ones mind and alters it. I believe he-who-must-not-be-named is using them to infiltrate the ministry."

"Bullshit," Sirius said, leaning back.

"Just because you don't see something," Xeno said. "It doesn't mean that it's not real. Does love exist?"

"I don't know anymore," Sirius said absentmindedly as his brother Regulus walked past with Malfoy and MacNair.

"Yes," James said answering Xeno's question. "It does."

"Yet, you can't actually see it," Xeno said. "It's not tangible. It's like an infection or..." He frowned trying to think of a better word. "A very powerful imperius curse. There but not there. Do you understand?"

James shook his head sadly. "Xeno, I will _never _understand you,"

Xeno didn't look offended. He was staring out the window, distracted by one of the clouds. The door slid open and Frank Longbottom stood there looking pissed off. He moved James' feet before sitting next to Sirius.

"Something up?" James asked, after a few seconds.

"Yes!" Frank said angrily. "My bloody mother,"

"Been there," Sirius said.

"She wants me to be an auror," He said. "An auror! Over the entire holidays it was nothing but leaflets about getting a job within the Ministry! She is convinced of it! Then just as I boarded she let out the announcement that McGonagall will be fixing my subjects to the appropriate ones to become an auror!"

"Man, that's harsh," Sirius said. "What subjects were you wanting to take to begin with?"

Frank seemed comforted by this. "Ancient Runes and Divination,"

"Aren't those good enough subjects?" James asked.

"Not according to mother," Frank said bitterly. "She wanted me to take that bloody Arithmancy! Do you know what Arithmancy is? It's numbers! Numbers over and over and over, in complicated charts that make zero sense!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Sirius said. "Remus' parents are making him take Muggle Studies."

Frank looked over at Remus who gave a nod. He let out a grin. "Yikes, sorry man,"

Remus laughed. "Thanks,"

Frank seemed to relax after that. He got up. "I think I'm going to go find Alice."

"Ooh," Chorused James, Peter and Sirius. Xeno and Remus did not join in.

Frank blushed angrily. "Not like that!" He said, but it sounded as if he didn't mean it. He got up and opened the compartment door, leaving them again.

"Did he just come in to let out a rant?" Xeno asked. "Seems very rude of him. He didn't even ask how your holidays were..."

Xeno's blunt honesty made them uncomfortable. James cleared his throat. "So, Hogsmede!"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius said leaning forward getting excited. "It's going to be fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Sirius!" Xeno cried.

"Sorry. Fan-bloody-tastic." He corrected. "Honeydukes, Zonko's, Three Broomsticks!"

"Hogs Head," James said. "Merlins' Grove... Falcon's cafe... Man almighty, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Merlins' Grove?" Xeno asked. "I have never heard of it."

"No, well it's sort of like the sister shop of Devish and Bangs," Sirius said. "But rumoured to be a hundred times better."

"They're losing a lot of money," Remus said. "After the stores main creative thinkers disappeared last winter."

"Trust you to put a downer on the subject," Sirius said. "And we'll explore the grounds and shit," He said excitedly.

"Yep!" James said just as excited.

"Bunch of Marauders," Xeno said under his breath.

"Too right!" Sirius said. "And proud of it!"

**A/N I feel bad for not updating sooner. Sorry. I think you're gonna like third year, Xeno, Frank, Alice and a few new people are going to come to play (I LOVE WRITING XENO! He is so much fun and reminds me a lot of one of my friends.) Oh and Slugston – check your Private Messages. **


	23. Forshadowing

Two girls from Hufflepuff were peering over a horoscope whispering excitedly. The divination room was circular shaped on account of it being the top most classes. Top compensate for this, tables were arranged in a semi-circle around a desk which had many curious artefacts strewn across it. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus opted for a table roughly in the middle. Professor Sanctus had not appeared.

"Well this is going swimmingly." Sirius said, bored. James was scribbling something on a scrap piece of paper.

"Isn't it just?" He replied before scoring it out and tucking it into the pages of his books.

Professor Sanctus entered. He was a thin willowy man with a look of an incredible age surrounding him. His face clean shaven and white hair swept back from his face. He looked over the classroom silently before walking towards the two Hufflepuff girls and taking the horoscope away from them. Without saying a word he tore it into several pieces before casting it into the fire.

"We are here to learn true divination," He said. "Not some silly little weekly magazine's concept of divination. For many, this subject will be difficult. It will be gruelling. I will push you to the depths of your subconscious and unearth things about your future that one would not wish to hear." He paused looking around the room. "Muggles do have the means to study divination, it is not limited just to witches and wizards. Yet they do not see what they ought to see. I shall give you an example." He cleared his throat and picked up a crystal ball. "Muggles require extensive observation of this to see into the future. They require complete focus, often bathing in what they would call "cleansing baths" to rid themselves of any influence. We need not to do it. To empty our minds, all one needs to do, is draw their memory from their head. Like so." He tapped his forehead with his wand and a strip of silver appeared, shimmering in the half light. He tapped a small vial and it disappeared.

He looked up at the class who were mesmerised. "This is advanced magic, I dare that no one try to perform it. Now, you have your books, turn to page... 57... There will be a large section on the subject of Tea Leaf reading. An ancient art dating from China. There are cups over there, do it in pairs. Instructions are clear. If one needs help interpreting just ask." Sanctus sat down and picked up a book. He began to read.

Sirius and James looked at each other as the other students all lined up to get a cup. "Bloody hell. That wasn't even much of a class lecture." Sirius said.

"I know!" James said.

Remus had gotten them cups and was setting them down in front of his friends. Tea was made and shared between several tables. They chatted quietly amongst themselves as they drank it, then they upturned their cups on the saucers to drain the dregs. During this time Professor Sanctus had gotten up and was now moving between them silently.

"Check your partners cup," He said calmly.

Sirius sighed and pulled James' cup forward and turned it over. "What do you see?" James asked.

"Tea leaves," Sirius grunted.

"I mean aside from that." James said.

"Tea leaves," Sirius repeated. "A bloody nightmare to clean up too."

"Funny," James said looking at Sirius' cup. "Alright," He sighed and began to turn the cup around trying to decipher what it was. Sanctus was looking over at them slightly uninterested at the squealing Hufflepuff girls who were reading each other's fortunes excitedly.

"Well," Sirius said. "I see a lightning bolt. What the hell does that mean?"

James shrugged. He was flicking through the book, a frown forming on his handsome face. "Does that look like a dog to you?" He asked Remus.

Remus frowned, looking up from Peter's cup. "Er... Sort of..." He put Peter's cup down and took the one from James. He turned it slightly. "Is it an arch?"

"Nah," James said. "Can't be that."

"Well, a dog wouldn't be exactly good news," Sirius said, looking up from his book. "Cause it's the-"

"Grim," Sanctus said, walking towards them. "The omen of death,"

"Cheerful," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't take it too seriously," Sanctus said hearing the gasps from a few who clearly knew what it was. "Divination is woolly. It is a difficult thing to interpret. In some ways it can be a symbolisation of a new beginning. Death is not always the unwelcome guest everyone suspects."

"Yes, well," Sirius said. "Maybe not to a 156 year old, but to a thirteen year old it can class as quite unwelcome."

Sanctus nodded approvingly. "Again, do not fret. It is a woolly subject, and this may be a prediction that will not come to pass for a while yet." He turned. "Ah, Lupin is it? What does Pettigrew's cup say?"

"So what does the lightning bolt mean?" Sirius asked. "I mean, what do you think it means? Does it have any relevance to you?"

James was shaking his head. "Try the book."

"I tried the book the book doesn't have the answers!" Sirius said. "God you're just like Moony,"

"I'd like to think I'm cooler than Moony," James said.

"Thanks James," Remus said as Sanctus bent over Peter's shoulder to peer into Remus' cup.

"No problem." James said. "I strive to make people feel better about themselves."

"Okay," Sirius said twisting the cup around "I see... Oh my lord,"

"What?" James started.

"I see..." Sirius said. "I see... Lily Evans..."

James head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes... You two... You're together in the future!" Sirius said. "Only... No... That can't be right... She's... No... It's not possible..."

"What?" James said.

Sirius flicked a few pages of his book. "It's... You have a son... And his name... It's... Severus Snape!"

James made a pout. "Funny Sirius,"

"Oh and you're getting divorced." Sirius continued. "Moony, you're gay mate. Peter... Oh Peter, you get the best deal out of all of us, you get to kick some bottom."

James burst out laughing. Sirius looked confused. "What?"

James was laughing so much that he caught the attention of several other classmates who were smiling along with him.

"What?" Sirius repeated.

"You – said – bottom!" James said trying to breathe.

"Yes," Sirius said. "So?"

"That's such a funny word!" James said.

"So is cock, fanny and bullcrap," Sirius said. "What the hell are you on?"

"Bottom..." James breathed.

"Moony swap seats with me," Sirius said pleadingly. "Get me away from this idiot."

"No," Remus said not looking up from his notes.

"Why not?"

"He's your friend." Remus said.

"But I'm your friend!" Sirius cried. "Save your friends!"

"No," Remus said, flicking a page and making new note.

"Peter, swap with me," Sirius said.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "It's five minutes until the end of the lesson!"

"All the more reason to swap," Sirius said getting up. "Come sit with the big... Girl..."

James stuck out his tongue.

"Going somewhere, Mr Black?" Sanctus asked mildly from the far corner of the room as he helped Xeno try and decipher what his meant – Xeno was arguing that it was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack visible within his tea leaves.

"Er..." Sirius sat back down. "No sir, just stretching my legs."

Sanctus rolled his eyes.

...

"ASK HER OUT!" Sirius hissed angrily.

Remus looked at him shocked. "No!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "She's clearly interested and it's not often that happens."

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said.

"Well you've got to do it!" Sirius said. "If you want to go humping at her leg, I think it's common decency to ask first."

"Sirius!"

"What!"

"Please refrain from such terminology!" Remus cried. "I'm not a dog!"

"No," James agreed. "But in less than 3 hours you will be." He checked his watch. "Alright, make that 2 hours 45 minutes,"

Remus turned to them. "Thank you for that," He said. "Really, make me feel better."

"No problem." James grinned.

"Why don't you go ask Lily out?" Remus asked sitting at the table.

"He already has," Peter said. "Three times this week."

"Really?" Remus let out a sigh. "There goes that plan."

"Yep!" James said. "Sirius? Any lovely lady caught your eye this year thus far?"

Sirius looked up from his pile of potatoes and chicken wings, a lump of garlic bread hanging in his mouth. "No," He said, not bothering to close his mouth when chewing.

"The infamous Sirius Black hasn't started chasing girls?" James asked. "What's happened?"

"Well you see Potter," Sirius said. "I didn't make an aging potion when I was 9 years old and become a raving sex mad perv at the age of 11 like you."

James couldn't think of a retort. "Yeah... Well... You're..."

"I'm...? What am I?" Sirius asked.

James pouted. "A bloody dog," He said stabbing his pork chop.

"Cheers," Sirius said. "But right now, I think Moony is the closest thing to a dog."

"Thank again Sirius," Remus said. "You're really making this night a whole lot easier."

"Sure am." Sirius winked. "Oh... Are you saying that sarcastically?"

"No! What gave you that impression?"

"Just... Everything..." Sirius said.

Lily entered the Great Hall talking earnestly to Mary and Alice. Frank Longbottom trailing behind them looking bored. He sat next to James and began to help himself to food. Sirius swallowed some of his potatoes before speaking.

"How was Arithmancy?" He asked.

"Terrible," Frank replied haughtily. "I swear, that class is going to kill me, it's basically torture!"

"It can't be that bad," James said mildly.

"Of course it isn't," Mary said. "He's just being melodramatic." She smiled over at the boys. She was not unattractive but her moody temper and blazing hot headedness led to the four boys finding an evening with her unappealing. She had swept her dark hair from her light silver eyes and was staring intently at Sirius' plate. "May I ask," She said. "Where does it all go?"

"Nowhere," Sirius grunted, not looking up. "It passes straight through me, that's why I gotta keep eating."

"Charming," Mary said. "Yes, I think you're just being melodramatic Frank."

"I'm not," Frank said. "Here, Remus, try and make sense of that!" He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Remus. James looked affronted.

"You're not asking us?" He said.

"No." Frank said simply as Remus read silently whilst chewing at a piece of his shepherd's pie.

"And why not?" James asked.

"Because you will be distracted by Lily in less than ten minutes, and Sirius is eating." Frank said. "You never interrupt Sirius when he's eating."

"Damn straight," Sirius said not looking up from his plate.

Remus was frowning at the extensive number chart, Frank watched intently. "I can see the basic idea," He said finally putting the parchment down, but beyond that I am lost."

"Yeah, well it's my homework for next week," Frank said stuffing it back into his bag. "How was divination?"

"James is going to have a lightning scar as a kid," Sirius grunted. "Or Snape, I haven't decided."

"Yes," James said. "And Sirius is going to go to jail for bloody murder."

"If I do, I would like to go for killing Snape," Sirius said. "Or at least hurting him severely."

"You can't do that," Peter said.

"Watch me," Sirius replied. "What did yours say again?"

"Something about 'falling to the feet of thy masters'," Peter shrugged, pouring some pumpkin juice. "Can you believe how difficult it is to decipher what the author of that book meant?"

"Divination books have always been like that though," Remus pointed out, shifting uncomfortably. His friends stopped and stared at him, he gave them a small smile. "Like Professor Sanctus said, it is a very woolly subject. Difficult to discipline in."

"Muggles get cheated every time they go to a professional," Frank said knowingly. "They pay up all their money to know the future and it's really just some quack pretending to know what they are on about. Mother likes to watch muggle news," He explained to their bewildered faces. "She says that they are a lot more interesting than what people give them credit for."

"I doubt that very much," James said. "Thus no muggle studies should ever appear on my curriculum."

"They're not all that bad," Remus said mildly. "They manage without magic to get through the day, that's worth something."

"No one is denying that," Frank said. "I just would assume that it's so boring being a muggle! I can't imagine not being immersed in all this stuff."

Sirius was motioning for something across the table. Peter stared confused, then handed him Remus' book which was under his arm. Sirius swallowed "I MEANT GIVE ME THE FECKING PUMPKIN JUICE!"

Peter turned red and handed the pitcher over. They all burst out laughing before Remus took one last bite of his food and stood up.

"I best be off," He said. "I'm not feeling too good." He explained to Frank before handing his bag over to James.

"If you don't come back," James said. "Do you want us to come visit you at the hospital wing?"

Remus shook his head. "No, it's quite alright. I'll see you later." He left.

Sirius at last looked up from his food. "Do you think the pudding will be good?" He asked

"Do you live on your stomach?" Mary asked.

"Don't most people?" Sirius asked. "I find that not eating poses something called starvation and malnutrition."

"You don't need to be a wise-ass, Black," She said.

"I rather think I do when I'm dealing with an idiot," Sirius said back to her. Mary was about to start up, but Alice grabbed her elbow before she could and shot her friend a look of warning.

The enchanted ceiling above them darkened quietly without much warning. Sirius and James looked up to see a lightning bolt crack through the sky. Together they looked out the window to see if it was reflecting a real change outside. It wasn't. The sky outside remained calm and peaceful.

After their meal they gathered all their things and headed towards the library where they could study in peace. They quietly gathered at a table and pulled out their books on animagi transformations and quills, resting happily together. Madam Pince moved across the stacks of books, looking over her half specs. Once happy that they were not doing anything besides studying she moved on.

"It's like she doesn't trust us!" James said.

"Can you blame her?" Sirius asked, not looking up but flicking a page. "You did set off several stink bombs in here last year."

"I served my time." James argued.

"You made Peter do both detentions!"

"Because I was busy doing other detentions!" James continued.

"And what were they for again?" Sirius asked.

"... Setting off stink bombs," James said. "Yeah, okay I get you, but isn't it better to live in the present and stop worrying about the past or the future?"

"If that is the case," Peter said. "Then why on earth did you take Divination?"

"You know, I liked you better when you barely talked," James said. "It's was like... White noise. I miss it."

Someone passed them walking quickly followed by a few others. James looked up to see Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa and Regulus Black and MacNair pass them. James got up.

"What are they doing here?" He hissed. Sirius looked up and saw his brother's cloak billowing slightly as he tried to escape the library with the others.

"James sit down," He ordered.

"No," James said. "I want to know what they're up to."

"James," Sirius warned. James had grabbed his wand from his cloak pocket which he had strewn aside with his and Remus' bag. He took off down the rows of books following them. Sirius turned to Peter. "Stay here," He ordered before getting up and following his friend. James had now left the library and was following them down the corridor. Sirius ran after him.

"What on face of the ugly side of Severus' arse are you trying to achieve here Potter?" He asked.

"I just want to know what they're doing," James said.

"We'll find out in the prophet tomorrow after they've broken fifty school rules!" Sirius said. "Trust me, I don't want to be reading your name in the headline." James shushed him. "Did you just shush me?"

"Sirius be quiet!" James said hurrying down the corridor and hiding behind a pillar. He glanced around the corridor. "They were just..." he looked at the dead end of the corridor. There was nowhere they could have gone. No paintings hung from the wall so it was very unlikely that there was a hidden door. James looked around confused. Sirius sighed.

"Come on," He said. "We'll get them next time."

They turned and bumped into someone. James leapt back pointing his wand, whilst Sirius stood there. Peter let out a little squeak.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"You did!"

"Then who's looking after our stuff?" James asked.

"Xeno."

"Oh Peter!" Sirius said.

"What?" Peter asked as James and Sirius took off in a jog back to the library. Peter followed, running as fast as he could. Once inside they darted to their table and found Xeno leaning forward reading Sirius' book upside down. He looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello," He said pleasantly. "James, I do believe you have a nargle stuck to your ear. Let me get that for you," He swiped at the air around James' earlobe. "Why, you all look puffed out. Did you come across a Crumple-Horned Snorkack? Because they're not dangerous, they are more frightened of you than you of it."

"What are you doing here Xeno?" Sirius asked taking his book back.

"I was merely talking to Madam Pince about the latest book by Emmanuel Spinoza," Xeno replied.

"Who?" James asked.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't have heard of her-"

"Funny," Sirius said. "Judging by the name I would have thought it was a 'he',"

"Ah that's what many want us to believe, it's a conspiracy you see."

"To confuse people by giving boy names to girls?" Peter asked.

"Don't be silly," Xeno said.

"You know what," James said. "This would be really interesting at some other point. Listen, what you've been reading-"

"Is completely wrong," Xeno said. "I assume you haven't read Aldrevandius Blackstone's new book?"

"Isn't he the one who dabbles with weird experiments?" Sirius frowned.

Xeno was nodding. "If you want to learn about true animal transfiguration, I suggest that's what you look up. I assume that's what you are looking for?"

"Xeno," James said. "We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what we were doing."

Xeno looked at James. "I respect your wishes," He said. "But ask you to heed warning. No good can come of this." He smiled. "Besides, as if anyone would listen to me and the stuff I come out with!"

"Oh so you do realise you're saying it," Sirius said. "That's good, next step, stop spurting the nonsense out,"

"It may be nonsense to you, Sirius," Xeno said. "And to others it may pose as a threat. But their my beliefs."

"Right..." Sirius said. "Sorry Xeno,"

Xeno wasn't paying attention anymore, he was staring intently at Peter making him feel uncomfortable.

"Goodnight," He said getting up and leaving them. They watched as Xeno walked away from them hands in his pockets and singing loudly at the top of his voice.

"You know, he's growing on me," Sirius said.

"Ditto," James said.

**Teehee, love Xeno so much. All I can do at this point is ask for a review – I can't believe how many it's got already, I mean it's not THAT good...**


	24. Raid

James plonked himself down on the bed and grabbed a bit of the chocolate from the table. Sirius sat beside him and Peter sat on the seat next to the bed. "Morning!" James said brightly.

Remus' eyes flickered open and he looked over at them. "I thought I told you not to visit." He said hoarsely.

"Yeah, but we ignored you," Sirius said."We're good at that, what you do is you just... Close your eyes." He demonstrated. "And hum." He began to hum tunelessly. "Like so."

Remus ignored him and turned to James. "Why are you here?" He asked, sitting up on his bed. He looked tired and worn, and there was a large bandage around his waist. His nose was a little crooked as if he had broken it during the night. He looked slightly pleased to see them nonetheless.

"Well you know that thing that we were doing?" Peter said. "Yeah that thing, we were apparently using the wrong books,"

He pulled out a large text book and put it on the bed, narrowly missing Remus' bandaged knee. He winced.

"What the hell is that?" Remus asked. "And where on god's earth did you get it?"

"Nicked it from the restricted section," James shrugged. "We figured out how to bypass the libraries security, turns out their security is very lax during the evening."

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked.

"Doubt it," Sirius replied. "Check it out," He opened the book and flicked to a page. "Xeno led us to it, it has some pretty useful stuff, I mean, it won't let us become... In a matter of minutes, we still got a bit of work to go through." He paused. "Moony?"

Remus had fallen asleep. Sirius looked over at James who was watching Remus silently. Calmly, silently and steadily, they all got to their feet, tucking the book into Peter's bag. They stared at each other silently feeling slightly bad for their friend. Sirius patted Remus' knee sadly.

"Let's go," James said. "Maybe raid Filch's office."

"What are we going to find there?" Sirius asked as they left the hospital wing. "Snacks for Mrs Norris? A spare set of..." He stopped. "You know, a spare set of keys would be cool. Do you think he has a set?

"He should. And plans for the school, what do you reckon?" Peter suggested. "He should have some going around."

"Maybe he knows about secret passages," James said excitedly reaching into his pockets and pulling out a couple of dungbombs. "Say we use these as distrac-"

"POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW!" said a sharp voice. All three boys stopped dead, and then slowly turned to see Professor McGonagall who looked extremely annoyed. Sirius licked his lips and cleared his throat, ready with whatever she threw at them.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked, interrupting Sirius who had opened his mouth to speak.

"Aren't you supposed to be in potions?" McGonagall asked, peering down at them through her half moon specs. "I hear Professor Slughorn is very displeased with your behaviour of late."

"Oh, he knows we joke" Sirius said waving it away, he put on his most charming face. "How are you professor?"

"That is none of your concern Mr Black. What are you doing out of class?" McGonagall said getting agitated.

James cleared his throat. "We were visiting Remus," He said. "He told us he wasn't feeling too good last night and he didn't come back to the dormitory, we assumed that he would be at the hospital wing."

McGonagall continued to peer down at them. "Understandable," She said finally. "Hurry before I have to give you detention." The three boys gave a grin and began to turn around. "Oh and in future, please refrain from going to visit Mr. Lupin during class hours. Leave it until your free time."

"Of course Professor," James said, giving a toothy smile. "Come on guys!" He turned and began to walk in the general direction of the dungeons.

"We're not going to class are we?" Sirius asked, once out of McGonagall's earshot.

James gave a hearty laugh. "Sod that," He said. "I want to raid Filch's office!"

"Cool," Sirius said taking the dungbombs from James. Once reaching Filch's office which sat just near the dungeons, Sirius took off down the corridor and there was a loud bang. He hurried back and he and James hid around the corner behind a fire pillar as Peter knocked on Filch's door looking scared.

"WHAT?" Filch asked in his usual humourless manner. "Shouldn't you be in class, filthy brat?"

"I was going to the toilets, but someone's gone and let off a dungbomb or stinkbomb or something down the corridor!" Pete squeaked. "I thought you ought to know!"

Filch looked at Peter up and down sniffing slightly. Satisfied when he couldn't smell any evidence on him, he let Peter lead him to where Sirius had let off the dungbomb. Sirius and James ran towards Filch's open office door and ducked inside. Mrs Norris sat perched on the desk, looking at them with her dark eyes. Sirius seemed to be unnerved by her.

"James." He said. "She's staring into my soul!"

James wasn't listening, he had opened one of the cabinets and was rummaging through it furiously, stuffing things into his robe pockets. He looked up. "For gods sake man!" He said. "Get a bloody move on! Peter's not that bright and won't keep him for very long."

Sirius still stared at the cat before turning his back and helping James by cracking open another cabinet. He grabbed a set of spare keys that Filch kept on a hook beside the door and tucked them into his pockets.

"What do you reckon that is?" James asked holding something out to Sirius who did not look up.

"I dunno," He said.

"You're not even looking."

"I don't need to!" Sirius said. "If it looks vaguely cool, take it and we'll get Moony to decipher what it is later!"

"Cool!" James said distracted. "What do you think this-"

"JAMES!" Sirius said. "I have a bloody cat making me uncomfortable and you are just prolonging the experience. For god's sake, stop it!" He piled the last few objects into his pockets and grabbed James' arm and yanked him out just in time as Filch came wandering back to his office looking extremely pissed off. They hid around the corner as James pulled his invisibility cloak out and pulled it over them. Filch stormed out after a few seconds looking furious. He glared around the corridor and then took off.

"Quickly," Sirius hissed and they began to run down the corridor. Peter was standing waiting for them at the stairs leading to the dungeons. James pulled it off before tucking it into his bag and he and Sirius grabbed Peter by the elbows and practically carried him down the dungeon stairs.

"What did you get?" He asked.

"I dunno," James replied. "We'll find out later, come on or we'll be in detention for a month." He opened the door and looked around the classroom. "Sorry we're late Professor," He said. "We were visiting Remus."

Slughorn was bent over Snivellus' latest potion. He straightened up. "No matter," He said. "Friends first, eh, boys? Come in, and get your things out. You can make a simple draught for the time remaining."

Sirius, James and Peter grinned and sat down.

...

"THERE!" Sirius said excitedly pouring the contents of his bag onto Remus' bed with over enthusiasm. He grinned stupidly and swung from the four poster bed, almost tearing the Gryffindor drapes apart. James was sitting cross-legged at the end of Remus' bed whilst Peter sat precariously on the dresser, kicking his feet as he did so.

"Did you raid the entire office?" Remus asked mildly picking up a fanged Frisbee before hastening to put it down as it tried to bite off his bandaged fingers.

"Well not all of it," James said turning to stare at Peter. "Because someone didn't keep his distracted for long enough!"

"You said five minutes," Peter said. "I gave you five minutes. Get over it."

"So I'm assuming that you didn't turn up for potions?" Remus said.

"We did," Sirius replied. "I take offence to that, we're not all arrogant tossers who think we can get away with murder."

"Sirius, that's all you think," James corrected.

"Be that as it may, I do take offence." Sirius replied. "What do you think this is?" He picked up a tiny glass sphere.

"It's a remembrall." Remus said. "I think it's Franks."

"Then why was it in Filch's office?" James asked.

"Because," Peter said. "You used it with one of the bats from the Quidditch cupboard to make a hole in the astronomy tower."

"Oh yeah," James' face spread into a grin. "That was a fun day,"

"You were in detention for a month." Remus said, itching his leg.

"Bloody worth it though," James replied, picking up a small necklace. There was a vial of red liquid attached to it along with several moons and stars. "Is this...?" He held it out to Remus who recoiled.

"That's blood," He said.

"Shit." James said. "Human?"

Remus shook his head, then slightly revolted with himself, he took it and sniffed the air around it. "No, it's not human. I don't even think its half human."

"Three bets its Xeno's," Sirius said.

"I'll take that bet," James said picking up a small wooden box and opening it. "I think I know what this is," He said.

"What?" Remus asked, giving the necklace to Peter.

"My dad told me about them. They're like vanishing cabinets, only you can hide your most treasured possessions in there and it can never be found again, only by you."

"So..." Sirius said. "There's nothing cool in it?"

"Well not right now!"

"Boring!" Sirius yawned. "Beazors, lace wing flies, boomslang skin... Was this kid trying to make a polyjuice potion?"

"Probably," Peter said. "It could by why it was confiscated by Filch. Students aren't allowed to make it."

"The word 'duh', springs to mind every time you talk Peter," James said picking up a tiny cats skull. "Some of this stuff is really weird."

"Reminds me of the dark arts," Remus said mildly. James threw down the cat's skull.

"Reminds you?" He asked.

"From the book you gave me two summers ago?" Remus said raising his eyebrows. He reached down to his dresser. "Peter, could you move please?" Peter obliged and Remus opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a thick heavy black bound book. He winced as he brought it up on his lap. "Here." He opened to a page and showed them a very lucid, accurate engraving of Egyptian priests offering some of the things that lay before them up to a depiction of Anubis.

"Sweet," Sirius said, a frown forming on his elegant features as he leaned forward and examined the page.

"I don't like dark magic," James said quietly. The other three looked up at him.

"Well none of us particularly like it either mate," Sirius replied. "Trust me, this is purely academic."

Remus rolled his eyes before folding away the book. He picked up a jar and examined it. "Tentacula leaves," He said. "Worth ten galleons a leaf... To the right buyer of course," He smiled and handed it to Sirius.

"Well that's definitely worth something," He said tucking it into his robes. "What are those?"

"Tarot cards," Remus replied.

"Why would Filch confiscate tarot cards?" James said incredulously. "Sanctus uses 'em all the bloody time and wants to progress to them after bloody tea leaves,"

"Because," Remus said, spreading them out. "They're not pretty to look at." James, Sirius and Peter leaned forward to see the crude skeletal images move in their four cornered frame. As they stared, Peter, James and Sirius felt foreboding wash over them, a feeling of unease. Something was reaching into their minds and almost twisting hands around their senses. Remus saw that his friends were looking uneasy, so he folded them together and put them face down.

Peter, Sirius and James shook the feeling away. Sirius was holding his head in his hands.

"Okay," James said. "Now I get why Filch confiscated them."

"I feel sick," Peter said.

"Ditto," Sirius replied.

"You guys alright?" Remus asked, sitting further up.

"Yeah, it's cool-" James looked around. "Are you okay?"

Remus was frowning. "Why?"

"Didn't it have a weird effect on you?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled as he held his hand over his mouth.

"Not that I'm aware," Remus replied. "It's probably because..." He sighed. "I'm half-breed. I would think that it only works on real humans."

"You are a real human!" James complained. "It's a furry little problem that's all it is!"

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Peter asked Sirius.

"No," Sirius muttered. "Just didn't like it is all."

"Here," Remus reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a piece of wrapped chocolate and handed it to Sirius. "Eat this. It helps."

Sirius took it and bit into the corner automatically feeling a lot warmer and calmer and less sick than he was previously. "Thanks," He muttered.

"Is that all you got?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much," James said still spying the cards. "Although I did see this awesome pimp cane whilst I was leaving."

"Pimp... Cane?" Remus asked.

"Well, I doubt very much it was a pimp cane so to speak," James clarified. "It looked just awesome. Like the thing that Malfoy carries around, but cooler."

"James, you already walk around here like you own the place," Sirius said. "A cane would just make you so much more big-headed that you won't be able to fit through the door or get off on your broomstick,"

"Which reminds me," James said, drawing the conversation somewhere else as he usually did. "When are Quidditch trials starting up again? I want to meet our new esteemed leader."

"Do you think they'll be as bad as Torus?" Sirius asked.

"No one could be as bad as Torus," James said. "It'll probably be Gideon or Fabian."

"Yes because McGonagall can trust them." Peter said.

"She'd rather trust them than us," Sirius pointed out. He picked up a badge and held it out. "Moony it's you!"

"Ha ha ha," Remus said. "Very funny, Sirius," He pushed his friends' hand down as James made a grab for it.

"That's not Moony, you plonker!" James said.

"It's howling at the moon," Sirius said. "Obviously Moony,"

"Mate, it's a shitting dog." James replied. "It doesn't even look like Moony,"

"Exactly," Remus said smugly, folding his arms and leaning back.

"I mean, it's far more handsome than Moony," James continued.

"Oi!"

"I joke, I joke," James said. Then with a hand over his mouth, he said; "I obviously don't joke."

Something smacked him on the side of the head, James had a second before he realised it was a cushion. He feigned a death.

"OH HE GOT ME!" James cried dramatically. "OH HELP!"

"Potter, I have the right mind to throw you out of a bloody window." Sirius said.

James looked up excitedly. "Can I choose the window?"

"Be my guest," Sirius said. "So long as you are quick."

James frowned in mock concentration. He stared around the dormitory before deciding on the window beside Frank's bed. "That one,"

"Alright." Sirius stood up and rolled the sleeves of his robes. "Come on then,"

James grinned. "Okay, Black, we've had fun."

"Oh, you thought I was joking," Sirius said, yanking James by the arms and pulling him up. "Well I have news for you my friend."

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Watch," Sirius grinned.

James' eyes widened. "No, no, no, you are not throwing me out of a –" Sirius lifted James over the shoulder. "LET GO OF ME!"

Remus and Peter were pissing themselves laughing as Sirius yanked James across the room. James desperately grabbed one of the four poster beds, dragging it along with him. Sirius struggled on. "A little help guys?" He called. Remus remained lying though he wanted to get up. His injuries from the previous night stopping him. Peter jumped up immediately and drew out his wand and tried brandishing it at James. "What are you doing?" Sirius yelped. "Hit his fingers!"

"Don't hit my fingers!" James pleaded. "I need them for... Fingering stuff."

Remus, Sirius and Peter all burst out laughing. So much so that Sirius dropped James by one of the beds.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You're such an idiot!" Sirius said wiping his eyes. James in this moment of madness tried to make a bid for freedom. Sirius grabbed him under the arms and hauled him back. "And where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," James replied. "Since... Gravity... Increasing... On... Me..." He made himself get heavier and heavier until he was lying on the floor giggling like a four year old school girl. "You should see your face!" He laughed.

"Right," Sirius said. "This calls for some serious tactics," He pursed his lips and began to lean down. James stopped laughing immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking going in for a kiss then maybe full-frontal nakedness." Sirius shrugged.

James leapt up in an instant and darted across the room, Sirius following. "Now, Sirius," He said trying to be reasonable. "I love you and all, but we aren't going to be anything more than friends."

"I don't care!" Sirius said. "Potter, I NEED YOU!"

James jumped on one of the unoccupied beds and darted from one to another. Sirius followed. He grabbed James' legs causing him to go flying through the air and land on Peter who was trying unsuccessfully to get Remus to stand up. All four tumbled to the ground laughing.

"I hate you so much!" Remus grumbled holding his side as he tried to get up.

"Oh you're not getting away that easy," Sirius said, grabbing his friend and pulling him down.

"Well I know you guys are mad for cock," James said. "But I have only one person in mind."

"Yes," Sirius said, sighing getting up and sitting on one of the beds. "It's Peter isn't it?" He pushed Peter back down just as he got up wiping his robes. Peter landed head first into James who fell back down onto the ground.

"OH BOLLOCKING HELL!" James shouted. He got up, still laughing his head off.

"Can someone please help me up?" Remus asked, lying on the stone cold floor. "I can't actually move you see..."

Sirius leaned down and helped his friend back onto his bed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually take crazy pills in the morning," Remus said, grimacing as he touched his bandaged waist. "Or if you were born this way."

Sirius winked. "We take the pills and we were born crazy. Makes us... Borderline insane. Trust me, some of the crazy people in Azkaban couldn't hold a candle to us."

"Ah well," Remus said. "Maybe one day you'll be holding the candle in their place."

"Shut up!"

**A/N  
>I seriously do not like this chapter. Not only is it too short but it just isn't the way I planned it to go. BLAST VILE EXAMS FOR RUINING ALL MY INSPIRATION BARR SCENES FROM WHEN THEY LEAVE HOGWARTS! Argh... I'm having a tough time at the moment so please, I'd rather you didn't come after me with pitchforks and fire... <strong>

**Oh and everyone please leave a review. It means a lot to me and makes the writing of this worth it.**

**See you in a few days... I hope... That is if Revision doesn't kill me first :/ **


	25. Games

"I know this one," Peter said excitedly.

James and Sirius didn't look up from their game of wizard chess, but both smirked. Remus looked around tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay alert and positive. He managed a smile. "Yes, Peter?"

"I miss the days when Peter couldn't do his homework properly," Sirius said. James laughed loudly.

"Quiet you two." Remus said, putting his quill down and taking the essay away from him. He sighed and leaned against the table, his eyes skimming the page. Sirius leaned back looking at the remaining pieces on the chess board. His hand lingered over the King for a moment, then realising defeat, toppled her over. James stood up raising his hands in triumph.

"YUS!" He began his little victory dance.

"Sit down Potter," Lily said.

"What are you gonna do about it Evans?" James stuck out his tongue.

"Don't answer that Lily," Sirius said. James grinned stupidly.

Remus was shaking his head. "Well... It's not..." He sighed handing the essay back to Peter. "I don't think you're getting it Peter."

Peter's face fell. "Show me," He asked pleadingly. James snatched up the essay and began to read it before Remus got a chance.

"This is easy!" He said. "I could do it sleeping."

"I would like to see that," Remus said mildly. "Give it back to Peter or I'll hex it out of your hand."

"Oh look at Moony trying to grow some backbone," James teased.

"Give it back or I'll let McGonagall know it was you who raided Filch's office." Remus said.

James' naturally bright face paled into a sallow colour. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." Remus grinned evilly.

"He's got his evil face on." Sirius said. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you James."

"Right," James handed the essay back to Remus who continued to help Peter with his homework.

"I'm bored," Sirius said.

"Then let's play another game." James suggested.

"No,"

"Fine, Moony?"

"I'm busy at the moment, James."

"You can do both," James protested. "You're good at multi-tasking,"

"Come on," Sirius said. "Teach this idiot something about chess,"

Remus sighed. "Fine."

James quickly set up a new game choosing to take the black pieces this time. He sat twiddling his thumbs waiting for Remus to make his first move. Remus turned after a moment and moved a pawn one step up. James sat thinking what he could do before doing much less the same thing. He sat for a couple more minutes waiting for Remus, then cleared his throat impatiently. Remus looked around glanced at the board. He pursed his lips before lifting up one of the pieces, moving it a few places then very bored, he said; "Check."

James took a moment to take this all in. "FUCK'S SAKE!"

Sirius fell down laughing. "REMUS I COULD KISS YOU!"

"Please don't," Remus said, indicating several changes on Peter's essay that needed to be made.

"No, we still have time for me to win back my goals." James said. He turned his head one way, it made a loud crack, then the other way, crack again, then he cracked his fingers stretching out and staring at the game in front of him. He moved one of his pieces then waited for Remus, who was scoring things out on Peter's essay. He looked up made a tiny decision and moved a piece.

James thought he had Remus cornered. He moved a piece and leaned back triumphant. Remus was underlining pages from his book and handing it to Peter. Sirius was getting bored of this and had now entered a fighting match between Mary.

"I wasn't saying that Hogsmede visits were completely useless."

"Pfft! It's exactly what you were saying! Don't we deserve breaks? I mean no one is forcing you to go!"

"I'd rather do something constructive than go to Zonko's and spend a bloody fortune, doing sod all."

"Well a visit to the Shrieking Shack is always worth something,"

"If you believe that it's haunted!" Mary laughed.

"Oh, it's haunted," Sirius said, nodding his head. "Have you not heard the stories?"

"Bah, townspeople nonsense."

Remus made his move and turned away. James made a snap judgement and moved again. He cleared his throat and waited for Remus. Remus finally finished and closed his books. He picked up his knight, moved it three places and said with ease; "Check mate."

James looked at the board. Then up at Remus then back at the board. "How on god's sunny green earth did you do that?"

"You got cocky," Remus shrugged.

James stuck out his tongue and sighed. "Alright... Hey, Evans?"

Lily looked around. "Yes, Potter?"

"Fancy a game?" James asked.

"No," She replied flatly returning to her homework.

"Oh, not against me," James said. "I have to go nurse my pride. See if you can beat the grandmaster of Chess, Mr Remus John Moony Lupin!"

"No," Remus said.

James turned and pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you would put money on it," Remus said. "I'm not getting involved in gambling."

"If you hadn't said it, I wouldn't have," James said. "But that is a bloody brilliant idea. Why did I never think about it before?"

"Because you're an idiot Potter," Lily said evenly from behind her work.

"Then how would I have top grades in every class?" James asked.

"Oh that's easy." Lily replied. "You just flutter those annoyingly stupid eyes of yours and teachers melt like butter on a hot day."

"I'm actually hurt," James said. "Is it everybody's ambition to go out and tarnish my self-esteem?"

"Yes," Sirius said, looking away from Mary at last. "Maybe give you some bloody humility."

"Amen to that," Mary said.

Sirius looked at her. "You just agreed with something I said."

Mary flushed. "I know. It felt weird."

"So..." James looked over at Remus. "You're not going to do the whole tournament thing?"

"Not unless you set up a club," Remus said.

"Don't give him ideas," Sirius warned. "It's a dangerous pastime."

Remus chuckled.

"I get it, I have a big ego," James replied. "But guess what else I have that's very big-"

"POTTTER!" chorused Sirius, Mary and Lily.

"... I was going to say, heart," James said slyly. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Something very dirty, I assume." Remus said.

"I never say anything of such smut!" James said affronted.

"Potter, smut flows from your mouth like water from a well," Lily said.

James made a face.

"Anyway," Sirius said. "A week later they found the kids body!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "You're making that up!"

"Am not!" Sirius said. "Moony, tell her!"

Remus looked over. "Oh... Yes... They found a kids body... Where?"

Sirius sighed indignantly. "In the Shrieking shack! That's why it's haunted!"

Remus smirked a little. "Oh yeah, haunted."

"See!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Fine then your exaggerating parts." Mary said.

"Only a little bit, that's the messed up thing!" Sirius cried.

"You're an idiot Black," Mary said, opening her books onto her lap. Sirius stretched out on the rug, moving his black hair from his eyes. He looked handsome in the firelight, haughty, dangerous. Mary couldn't help but notice this. She looked at him from time to time, biting her lip wanting to say something but not summoning up enough courage, or unable to decide on a topic that they could discuss. Sirius failed to notice her.

After helping another with their school work, Remus finally packed away all his books. James jumped up as a few student's began making their way to bed.

"Excellent," He said. "Are we going out?"

Sirius and Peter looked around.

"Are you saying you need me to take you out of the dormitory?" Remus asked mildly.

"Well, Sirius and Peter don't trust me enough to lead them into the big bad world outside the common room," James said jokingly. "Moony, it's no fun without you telling us off!"

Remus frowned and rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile.

"Where are you guys going?" Frank asked as James checked his bag for the invisibility cloak and grabbing his wand from the table.

Sirius had jumped at this point and Mary's eyes were following him around the room. "Nowhere," He said.

Frank looked at them. "I'm not stupid guys,"

"Seriously," James said. "You'd get bored."

"James," Frank folded his arms. "Firstly you insult my intelligence, secondly you seem to think that whatever you are doing, I'm not up for. I'd hate to hear your next reason."

"Er..." James cleared his throat. "Well, this is a sticky situation,"

Alice had gotten up from her seat beside Lily who was taking a keen interest in her Care of Magical Creatures book. She tugged at Frank's hand.

"Doesn't matter," She said smiling at the four boys. "Frank, come on,"

Frank remained unmoving. James shook his head and left, Sirius and Peter followed. Remus stood, staring at Frank.

"Sorry," He said.

"MOONY!"

"I have to..." Remus turned quickly and ran to catch up with his friends.

"URGH!" Lily said throwing her book down. "He's just gone and ruined my concentration!"

"Who? Remus?" Mary asked, her eyes staring at the portrait hole.

"No, bloody Potter." Lily said. "I can't think now." She got to her feet and began to pace.

...

"Wait, try here!" James opened the door and they crept inside. There was a smashing sound as if glass was being broken. Someone threw something into the air and it went instantly dark. There was a loud thwack and a crunching noise as three people darted past, pushing James, Sirius, Peter and Remus against the wall.

"WHAT THE-"

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly there was light illuminating from Sirius' hand. He was holding his wand aloft. James was leaning against the wall, his mouth covered.

"Did you see who it was?" Peter asked.

"No," Remus said. "But I recognised the smell."

"James, you alright mate?" Sirius asked.

James was staring down into his hand. Sirius moved forward. "The bastard punched my nose," James muttered. "Is it bleeding?"

Remus nodded. "Good thing we're in a bathroom."

"We're in a bathroom?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Remus replied, looking for some candles. Once found he ignited them easily with a casual flick of his wand and the room was flooded with light.

"What makes it, infinitely worse," James said. "Is that it's a girls bathroom,"

"I know this place," Sirius said. "How do I know this place?"

"It's the abandoned toilets," Remus supplied. "You know, because of Moaning Myrtle."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Peter asked looking around.

"She's a –"

"SHE'S ME!" Shrieked a voice. All four boys turned to see a ghostly image of a girl in pigtails with large glasses not unlike James' staring at them. "I ASSUME THAT'S YOUR MESS!"

She pointed at the remains of a cauldron and several glasses that had been thrown down.

"COME TO MAKE MORE HAVE YOU? WELL NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She let out a scream and dived for one of the toilets, making a loud noise as she did so.

"I like her," Sirius said. "She sticks to her principles."

"I thought Nick was just having a good bitch and moan when he talked about Myrtle," James grumbled.

Remus took James' hand away from his face and examined it carefully.

"It's not broken," He summarised.

"And how would you know?" James snapped.

"I've had to repair myself a couple of times," Remus said easily. "I know a break from a fracture to a nosebleed."

"Then become a fucking healer," James snapped.

"I only wish," Remus replied, taking his friend by the arm and leading him to the light. "Stand here." He ordered.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," Peter said bending down over the cauldron. He picked up a broken glass and sniffed it. "Urgh!" Sirius took it from him and sniffed as well.

"Moony?"

"I'm busy at the moment," Remus said handing James a large bundle of paper towels.

"You can multitask,"

"Yes, with books and chess," Remus replied. "Not with potion deciphering and healing."

"I only wanted to explore the castle." James grumbled.

"Stop talking," Remus ordered.

"God, you can be right bossy when you want to," James said.

"What did I just say?"

"... Stop talking?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Remus said.

James grinned.

Sirius was looking around the grills and Peter was trying to work one of the taps. It wouldn't let out any water though. Sirius picked up a sheet of paper that had been stuffed down one of the grates. He unfolded it and ducked under a candle for better light.

"Hey, Peter, look at this!" He said.

"What is it?" Peter asked looking over Sirius' shoulder.

"I think someone has been experimenting using Slughorn's private stock," Sirius said.

"Snivellus?" James asked.

"Could be," Sirius shrugged. "But it's certainly something. The Slytherins are up to something. And it don't sit well in me bones."

"Sirius, nothing sits well in your bones," Remus said, finally looking around.

"Alas, Moony has got me down to a T." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"I've done what I can," Remus said. "But I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey in the morning."

"Not a chance," James said. "I'm not giving them the satisfaction of putting me in the hospital wing."

"Now is not the time to be heroic," Remus said. "Scourgify," He pointed the wand at James' bloody robes and they were clean in an instant.

"Thanks man," James said.

"You would do the same for me," Remus shrugged. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey could fix it up in a minute if you-"

"Moony, no," James said.

"There's no getting through to this arrogant dickhead," Sirius said. He was looking around. "You know, this would be the perfect place to try out the animagi stuff that we've been working on."

James looked up excitedly. "Yeah!"

Remus stayed silent as the other three talked excitedly of their plans.

"Moony," Peter said. "When's the next full moon?"

"In about two weeks," Remus said begrudgingly.

"Fantastic!" James said. "I think we have a plan."

"Yes, yes," Remus said. "But right now, I think it's in our best interest to find out who almost broke James' nose and been stealing supplies from the potions cupboard."

"You're no fun Moony!" Sirius said. "Who cares about James?"

"Hey!"

"I mean, he's the most amazing brilliant..." Sirius paused. "Er... He's er... He's... Very... Good... at..."

"Being a prat?" Peter offered.

Sirius bellowed a great big course of laughter that echoed around the room. "Peter, you've cracked it."

James folded his arms pouting. Sirius continued to laugh.

"I don't want to talk to you now!" He said, leaving them.

"Aw... Come on!" Sirius teased following James out of the bathroom and into the deserted corridor, Remus extinguished the candles and followed Peter out into the dark corridor, a few paintings snoring loudly. They looked up and then down. Then, grinning madly, James jumped onto Sirius' back and Sirius began to run down the corridor shouting at the top of his voice. Peter was laughing manically.

"We're so going to get caught," Remus said, he nonetheless was grinning happily. Sirius raced back slowing down and dropping James on the ground who was giggling hysterically.

"Get up you fat lump," He said, kicking his friend.

"Nuh," James said, still laughing. "I have always wanted to do that,"

"Well now you can die a happy man," Sirius said. "Get up!"

There was a clatter of someone knocking something over. All four turned to look around. James got up and grabbed his cloak from his bag and threw it over them. A figure appeared looking dazed. They peered and saw that it was Xeno apparently sleepwalking, his pyjamas and dressing gown on along with a pair of trainers.

"I think the crumple-horned snorack can be found in Bulgaria..." He was murmuring.

James tugged the cloak away. "Xeno?"

"Ah, no. Yes. What's Xeno?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Appears to be," James replied. "Think we should take him back to the common room?"

"He's wearing shoes," Remus pointed out.

"Yes, we got that much."

"I mean, he's wearing shoes, so either he goes to sleep with them which means he knows that he sleep walks and can easily find his way back," Remus said.

"Or he put them on in his sleep," Sirius said.

"Or that," Remus admitted.

"Xeno?" James tried.

He had wandered off.

"You see some right weird things at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"So true." James nodded.

**Probably my worst chapters ever. I blame lack of sleep, exam pressure and the fact that there is nothing spurring me on except the fact that I want to get completely wasted after the exams are over. Sorry. The next one will be better – I promise.**


	26. Hogsmede

**A/N  
>To Slugston, who can't breathe at the moment. Bloody exams are doing my nut in and well to be frank, I'd rather face Voldemort and do a slaphead dance than do my next one. Urgh. See you... After Tuesday I suppose.<strong>

The summer glow had disappeared by October and it was coming up to their first Hogsmede visit. James had grown terribly excited about this and for days it was all he could bring himself to talk about. At breakfast, lunch and supper he talked of nothing else though Sirius, Remus and Peter had urged him to try a new angle of conversation. It failed. This led to a very angry Sirius as James almost knocked his fork from his hand one evening whilst flailing his arms in excitement.

"Potter," He said, menacingly. "Whilst I admire your child-like qualities, what have I told you about me and food?"

James ignored it and stole some garlic bread from Remus' plate, who glowered at him angrily. James didn't seem to notice. "And then, we should try and figure out the best secret passageway – there are loads! I know Filch knows about three, probably patrols them more often so we hang about and follow him. Once we know those three we can start mapping them out-"

"I hope you're not causing trouble," Lily said mildly looking over from her conversation with Frank and Alice.

"Not at all," Peter grinned.

"Would you want to know if we were?" Remus asked.

Lily thought for a moment, her green eyes flickering. "I suppose not,"

"Pause the chicken wings," Sirius said. Peter did so, nudging Remus slightly.

"Don't touch me," Remus growled. Peter looked terrified. Sirius and James stared. Remus sighed, grinding his teeth and forcing his eyes shut. "Sorry." He muttered. "Can't help it. It's..."

"THESE ARE NOT THE CHICKEN WINGS!" Sirius interrupted, saving Remus from a potentially distressing conversation.

James frowned. "Yes they are."

"Well, yeah they are, but they have herbs and stuff on them." Sirius said.

"But they _are _the chicken wings!" James said. "I don't see a difference. Anyway, I thought we could go to Three Broomsticks first-"

"James, I am about to smash you over the head with the back of my hand."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're talking bullshit, again." Sirius slapped his friend who almost landed face first in his dinner. James looked severely annoyed.

"Why did you warn me?" James asked.

"Because if I didn't you would have smashed face down on your potatoes." Sirius said taking his plate and shuffling the food onto his. "Food's food, man. I'd hate to waste it."

"Seriously," Peter said. "Where does it all go?"

"I've been asking the same question for nearly thirteen years," Sirius shrugged shovelling some of the food into his mouth. "Trust me."

"Chew with your mouth closed, Black," Mary said.

"Nuh," Sirius said, showing the contents of his mouth to her. She went a sickly colour.

"You're disgusting," She said.

"I know," Sirius replied swallowing. "But oh, I am, ever-so handsome."

"Nope," Mary said. "Just disgusting."

"You know, I would be hurt if it wasn't for the fact that I don't give a rat's bollocks about what you think." Sirius said.

A throat cleared behind them. A first year Slytherin had come up the Gryffindor table and was looking for someone. She stopped and looked over at the group of third years, who all looked back at her in turn. She gave a shaky smile and handed over a set of green envelopes to James, Sirius, Lily and Mary. She smiled before darting off in the opposite direction some of her friends waiting for her.

Sirius opened his and looked at it. "Urgh. Not a chance."

"What?" Mary asked looking up from hers.

"Slug club?" Lily asked in an amused voice. "31st of October, 7pm. That means we'd miss the feast."

"Yeah, but we'd still get to go to Hogsmede," James said, turning over the letter and opening it. He stared down at the thin black writing.

_Dear Mr Potter,  
>I would very much like to invite you to come to a small gathering of mine with a few others to celebrate Halloween (this Sunday). Please RSPV as soon as you can so I can get a decent figure of those attending.<br>Prof. H. Slughorn._

"HA!" James let out a laugh before scrunching up the paper and sending it flying at Peter's head. "As if."

"I think it will be enjoyable," Lily said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Not a bloody chance," Sirius repeated. "I've grown up with pompous ceremonies. I wish not to go back."

"Thank god," Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Sirius snapped. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll be doing something that evening anyway,"

"We are?" Peter asked, looking up. Sirius kicked him under the table. Peter let out a sharp squeal and rubbed his shin. Sirius raised a handsome eyebrow before Peter mumbled. "Oh, yeah _that thing,_"

"Yeah, so," Sirius made a face.

"Right," Mary said turning away. "Are you going Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Why not? Sounds like fun,"

"You know, Evans'," James said. "I'm going," He stretched his arm over her shoulder. "Why don't you and I-"

"We have plans," Sirius said, yanking James away. "Grow up."

"But... But..."

"No," Sirius said. "Plans,"

"Can I ask what these plans are?" Remus asked mildly, playing with his fork and looking dismally down at his plate.

"Er..." Sirius shrugged. "Not at the dinner table, love, we'll talk about it in bed."

"If I didn't know better," James said. "I would say that you two were practically a married couple."

"Same could be said for you and Black," Lily said.

"Har har har." James said mockingly. "Very funny Evans, let me stitch my sides back together."

Lily smiled. "I know, I'm incredibly witty,"

"Hogsmede!" James said turning to the rest of his friends who all groaned.

...

The morning of the 31st was met with a dash of early frost, but it had melted before the boys had even put their jeans on. James stowed his invisibility cloak, one of the mirrors and his wand into his small rucksack and pulled it over his shoulder. Remus huddled in an oversized jumper, the effects of Friday's full moon still evident. Nevertheless he smiled. There was an excited glee that was passing through the entire dormitory, some of the third years couldn't go because of many reasons. Their head boy tried to make them feel better by letting them know that Hogsmede wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. James had taken offence to this and began to brag stupidly of how brilliant it was going to be. Lily was not happy with this and sent a jelly-legs-jinx his way causing him to spend the entire Transfiguration lesson trying to stop falling. This amused Snape in the obvious way.

Sirius combed his hair back pulling it tightly to keep it from his eyes. He then stuffed his own mirror into his pocket and grinned enthusiastically. Peter looked ecstatic, literally rolling on his heels with excitement. All four boys trumped down to the common room where the rest of the students who were visiting Hogsmede were congregating. It was odd to see everyone out of their school robes and in normal muggle clothes. Sirius couldn't help but notice what Mary was wearing. His gaze lingered at her for a moment before he looked away. Mary stowed him a glance and blushed angrily. Together the third years followed the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years down to the courtyard where the other houses were waiting. A gaggle of third year Ravenclaws stood at the front and upon seeing Sirius, they began to whisper and giggle. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Forms." Grunted Filch. James Sirius and Remus handed their consent forms over whilst Peter fumbled around in his pockets trying to find his. He blushed and pulled it out as Filch became agitated, well more than usual. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors and McGonagall addressed them all, wrapped in a thick dark green velvet cloak and pointed hat. She looked over her spectacles.

"This visits to Hogsmede are a privilege," She said. "You represent the school during these visits and should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way possible, these privileges will not be extended again. You will return to the school before 5pm for the Halloween feast to change back into your school robes. Should you not return in time you will be severely punished. Now, follow me."

She cleared her throat and began to lead them out the courtyard down the little village. The students were laughing happily talking about what they would be doing. James saw Lily arm in arm with Snape and called out to her.

"Hey, Evans, what are you going to be doing in Hogsmede?" He asked.

"What's it to you Potter?" Lily asked.

"It was a simple curiosity is all." James said innocently. "Can I not ask you simple things without you biting my head off?"

Lily's face relaxed. "Three broomsticks and maybe Merlin's grove. Severus wants to see the Shrieking Shack though. I don't think we should go everywhere at once. I don't want to get bored by the third time I go."

"Ah," James looked at her. "Well I hope you have fun. You too... _Severus._"

Snape threw James a dirty look before staring back at his shoes, his greasy hair masking his face. James couldn't help but grin.

"In another fifty years," Sirius said. "She'll be yours."

James let out a laugh. "Yeah, pretty much."

The fifth, sixth and seventh years all disbanded, disintegrating before they had even reached Hogsmede main street, presumably they knew all the best places to get Butterbeers and on some occasions Firewhiskey. There was a loud bang from the crowd and they parted to show Gideon lying on the cobbled pavement, his legs up in the air and laughing stupidly. His brother, Fabian was laughing too, but not bothering to help him up.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" He was saying between his fit of giggles.

Sirius and James began laughing too, whilst Peter looked confused. "What are we laughing at?" He asked.

James turned to him and wiped a tear from his eye. "You know, I have absolutely no idea."

All four disbanded from the crowd who were heading straight to Honeydukes sweet shop and the Three Broomsticks to try their first ever butterbeers. They walked down and hit Zonkos' one of the best and only jokes shop around. A few fifth years were standing outside it looking interested in some of the products on display. Gideon and Fabian were inside already talking to the manager.

James and Sirius fell in love. Everything they could possibly want or need or ever dream about was at their fingertips. Anti-gravity boots, a Hundred Ways to Pick up Any Witch that You so Desire, which Sirius threw at Remus before darting through the stalls towards a large selection of wallets and purses with an anti-theft device ie; they bit off anyone's hands if they got too close, including the owner. Invisible ink that could be read with just an incantation and a tap of the wand. Beauty and love products for ladies, which James had taken a keen interest to before Peter pointed out that beauty had to reflect inside as well as out. This had led to a little word match between the pair before Sirius had decided to step in and put quite literally his foot down, as James had thought it would be funny to hex him three feet into the air. Remus had ducked outside to avoid the confrontation that was bound to occur between the other three and the shop manager.

They left in high spirits, their bags full of products that either they didn't need or ever would. James had joked that the invisible ink would come in handy one day. Sirius had gotten himself a large selection of muggle jokes with an added extra magic twist.

"Why did you buy them?" Remus asked as they made their way to Merlin's Grove.

"Well," Sirius said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Wizards hardly ever suspect muggle jokes to be dangerous. I cannot wait to try these out on Sanctus."

"Careful," James said. "He'd see it coming,"

Sirius kicked him. They stopped and looked into the shop. Peter looked a little bored.

"You can get these things at Devish and Bangs in Diagon Alley," He said.

"Yeah," Sirius said looking down at a set of quills that checked spelling and punctuation. "I know. Maybe another time?"

The other three agreed and made their way to the Three Broomsticks which was crowded to near breaking point. The barmaid, Madame Rosmerta was delivering hot Butterbeers to the customers outside who were waiting to get in from the cold.

"Let's not," James said. "There are other places to go."

He led them off the normal brick road and towards an abandoned looking building with the swinging sign of "Hogs Head" hanging from it. Remus looked apprehensive.

"Is it open?" He asked, clearing his throat.

James shrugged and pushed it open. The bar was grimy and dark and there was only one customer; a tall woman draped in black. The barman looked frankly shocked that there were other customers. He sat them at a round table and hurried for sets of glasses. James cleared his throat.

"Er... You get many customers?" He asked.

The barman shook his head before handing out four butterbeers. Sirius was frowning, watching him.

"You look familiar," He said.

"He does," Peter agreed.

"Albus?" James asked. The barman shot him a dark look.

"Not quite." He said. "I'm Aberforth."

"Aberforth Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Yes,"

"Yeesh, did well for yourself didn't ya?" James said smirking.

"If that's sarcasm then get out of my pub," Aberforth growled.

"No, I mean, it's one thing to have Hogwarts under your control, but you eventually need to pass it on to someone... You get to keep the pub forever. Have you any idea how much cooler that is?" James said.

Aberforth didn't seem to count it as a compliment, but he did not shove them away. Instead he retreated behind the bar and began to wipe the glass, though it didn't seem to get cleaner. The witch was watching them intently. Remus raised the glass and looked at it.

"I hope this is hygienic," He said.

"Remus, your immune system is already as shit as hell," Sirius said drinking deeply. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Remus made a face and began to drink.

"So," Sirius turned to James who had seemed to have grown a white moustache from his drink. "Is it living up to your expectations?"

"Well, I still have to go to Honeydukes, and then the shrieking shack..." At this, Remus paled, but said nothing. "I dunno, I just thought that it would be a mark of freedom, but..."

"Thought you would have found all the secret passages as if they were springing out at you like bloody Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not an idiot," James said.

"Shame, the glasses and the hair kind of give away that predisposition," Remus said into his butterbeer.

"Funny, Moony,"

"I'm always incredibly witty,"

Once finishing their butterbeers they took off back to the street where many of the other students seemed to have disappeared, presumably to look at the shrieking shack or something. They trudged towards Honeydukes and as they approached, James had more of a spring in his step. Once inside they had began to fill up their needs with anything and everything that they could afford.

Remus lost Sirius and Peter in the mass but became very interested in a selection of sugar quills.

"Oi!"

He turned to see his friends looking over at him. Sirius tossed him a chocolate bar.

"Where's James?" He asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno." He looked around. "POTTER?"

"Over here," James said. His head bobbed in mid air without an apparent body. "Come on!" Sirius and Peter ducked under the cloak, Remus was apprehensive seeing that he was taller than the rest of them but he ducked under anyway. James then led them behind the counter and down some stony steps to the cellar. A kindly looking witch was sitting drinking a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. She folded it up and put it to one side before hurrying up the stairs, James pushed them against the wall. Once in the clear, Sirius pulled off the cloak and began to rake through the boxes full of sweets, stuffing them into his pockets.

"C'mon, Moony!" He said.

Remus was wearing his disapproving face but went to join them. He almost tripped though and Peter caught him by the elbow. Remus muttered in thanks.

"Watch it Moony," James said grinning. "I know grace is neither your or Peter's strong point but you gotta try!"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Remus said. "There's a bloody jut in the floor."

"Don't be stupid," Sirius said moving around the room and almost tripping over himself. "Funny guys but not leg jinx is gonna keep me from strutting my tight little arse."

"We didn't do anything" James said indignantly. Remus bent down and ran his fingers across the slab stone.

"Guys, this thing moves," He said. James, Sirius and Peter all knelt down beside him.

"It does," Sirius said. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. Remus stood up too and pulled out his wand.

"Move," He said calmly. James and Peter moved and he flicked his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The slab moved of its own accord. Remus set it down to one side and James peered down.

"It's a fucking tunnel!" He said excitedly.

"Where do you suppose it goes?" Peter asked, lighting the tip of his wand.

"1 Galleon says it leads to Hogwarts," Remus said.

"I'll take that bet," Sirius said.

"Don't do that you idiot," James said jumping down and lighting his own wand. "It probably will lead to Hogwarts."

"Can I withdraw my application to the bet?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus replied. "It's a lifelong commitment."

"Do you think there's something down there?" Peter asked, timidly.

"Nah," Sirius said. "Besides what could be scarier than three third year boys with limited magical knowledge and a werewolf?"

"Awe inspiring, Sirius," Remus said, following James. "You could be a public speaker."

"Just give me a crowd," Sirius grinned, putting the slab stone back into place after them. The dark tunnel stretched out in front of them and they felt a little bit timid. They held their wands aloft to light their way.

They made the journey in happy spirits though James would jump at the slightest noise such as rats and mice going past their feet. Sirius kicked him further up the tunnel, getting annoyed.

"I thought you were meant to be brave," He said.

"Dark scary tunnels are enough to make anyone crap their pants," James replied.

"Gryffindor bravery my arse," Sirius said. He waggled his eyebrows at Peter. "My exceptionally well shaped perfect arse,"

They came to the end of the tunnel and found it to be a dead end. Peter leaned forward and tried to push it apart.

"Nothing," He said, stepping back.

"All that way for nothing," James sighed shaking his head. He looked up. "What's that?" He asked.

Remus ran his fingers over the writing. "Runes," He said.

"Can you read them?" Sirius asked.

Remus leaned forward. "Yeah," He leaned forward. "_Dissedium." _

The stone shifted forward and all four of them tumbled out onto a familiar stone floor. Peter got up.

"Damn," He said. "Sirius, you owe Moony a galleon."

Sirius stood up begrudgingly and pulled out a galleon before handing it to Remus.

"Thank you!" He said, putting it into his jeans.

James was grinning excitedly. "Do you know what this means?" He asked.

Remus, Peter and Sirius shook their heads. James just smiled.

...

After the feast, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus tucked under the cloak and went to the one-eyed witch and Remus tapped the hump.

"_Dissendium," _He said.

The witch cracked open and they slipped into the tunnel moving down quickly through the black until they came to the entrance at Honeydukes. They slipped out and quickly made their way through the shop, careful not to trip and cause things to go flying and wake up the owners. James tapped the front door lock with his wand.

"_Alohomora," _He said. The door clicked open and they slipped outside. Hogsmede was alive with hundreds of orange bright lights that hung on the street lamps. The villagers were dancing merrily as an Irish band played a tune at the far corner. Many of them were dressed in Halloween costumes, of course none were dressed as the stereotypical witch and wizard. Instead they were a little more creative. The boys were met with a cheer from a group of villagers dressed as animals.

"Holy shit." Sirius said laughing.

"Firewhiskey, boys?" Asked a masked Madame Rosmerta, obviously too drunk to care if they were over the legal wizarding age.

"Sure," James said. She handed them tankards and they drank deeply. They were lead towards one of the round tables that were spread around the street. The firewhiskey burned their throats but they didn't stop drinking. They felt themselves getting lighter and lighter as the alcohol set in. Sirius began to sway to the music, James was laughing.

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" He cheered. Sirius stood up then fell back down again. Remus was the one who was drinking the most.

"Easy tiger," Peter said, taking the drink from him.

He was laughing happily. Sirius got up and grabbed James and pulled him over to some girls who were dressed as Victorians.

"Hello, ladies," James said bowing lowly. "Care if we ask you for a dance?"

Sirius was frowning. "Did you say chance?"

"No, I said dance," James said.

The girls giggled and one of them got up and took James' hand they went over to where the rest of the dancers were. Sirius just stared at one of the girls' heaving chests, his tongue hanging out slightly. She threw a glass of water over him and walked off.

Sirius staggered and almost fell over. "OI MOONY!"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE'S MR SHAGGABLE?"

"I dunno!"

James had disappeared. He had staggered around the street singing joyfully with the other dancers. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"No, my fault."

He peered through the dark and frowned. "Ariyamna?"

"James?" Ariyamna pulled off her mask. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Partying," James said simply. "What are you doing here? I thought you were stationed at Dufftown."

Ariyamna leaned forward. "Have you been drinking?"

"Don't get off topic," James said, waving his hand. "You're supposed to be on duty,"

"I can't have one night off?" Ariyamna asked. "I only get so many times to shag my husband." She tugged at the hand she was holding and a man staggered forward, completely hammered.

"Babe, you're... You're trying... It... _It," _He motioned downwards. "It won't work tonight." He began to laugh. "You're so fucking pretty. I could fuck you up right here and now!"

"Vidal!" Ariyamna hissed.

"I love you all!" Vidal shouted, raising his hands. "I love you the most, handsome," He pointed at James and fell into his arms. "OH MY GOD! He's like... Baby-like! How old are you?" I bet he's like ten. Look how tiny he is!"

Ariyamna pulled him back. "Whatever happens, we weren't here, got it?"

"Got it," James grinned.


	27. Sidera

**A/N**

**Oh dear me. Well, first of all thanks for the support it means a lot. I would have posted this a lot earlier because I know that many of you enjoy it - I do not see why - but a virus got into my computer and literally wiped everything I had ever written. I lost 30 pages of Marauders story lines including very important threads about the Order, Lily and James death, Harry, Remus and Sirius growing suspicious of each other... Everything just gone. And I am incredibly upset by it because it was a lot of work. **

**Anyway, I'll stop my boo-hooing, here is a new chapter. Sorry it's shorter than usual but even my windows programs have gone so I have to make do with a stupid notepad with no frigging word count. URGH!**

**I'll hopefully see you guys shortly.**

Lily knew exactly what they had been up to last night. She wasn't stupid. So after charms class she proceeded to the Gryffindor Common room, an angry looking Snape following her as she did so. She climbed in, leaving him outside and went up to the boys dormitories. There they were. All fast asleep. Sirius was sprawled across his bed, face first on his pillow, his black hair covering most of his face. James was hanging off the side of his bed, his right arm and leg dangling over the side. Remus was the wrong way around, his feet resting on the pillow. And Peter, well poor Peter hadn't even reached the bed. He had decided it would be more fun to sleep on the cold stone floor. Lily sighed knowing that this was not a job to be taken alone. She ran back down to the common room and dragged Gideon and Fabian away from their game of exploding snap though they were supposed to be in Transfiguration. She led them up to the dormitory and let them have free reign on the four boys.

Gideon attempted to yank James from the bed but it didn't work. So Fabian pulled him away and waved his wand. James ascended five foot into the air and hovered quite comfortably there for a moment before Fabian waved his wand again and James toppled onto the bed. He jumped awake and looked around before grabbing his head and leaning back.

"Ow," He muttered.

"Get up," Lily said simply, moving towards Remus and grabbing the sheets from under him and yanking on them, sending Remus tumbling to the floor. He looked up beadily as Gideon and Fabian began to tug Sirius from his bed.

"NO!" He said. "I'm not moving from here until someone brings me a bacon sandwich."

Lily sighed and leaned down, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear and whispering to Sirius face. Sirius shot up in a second.

"THEY WHAT?" He bellowed. He then realised this was a stupid thing to do and he held his head.

"What did they do?" Remus asked, getting up and blinking miserably.

"It was a lie wasn't it?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus. "It was a ruse. A thing to get me up."

"No," Lily said simply. "The house-elves have really gone on strike. We have to eat muggle food for the next few weeks whilst the Trade Unions act kicks in."

Sirius was out of bed and pulling on his socks. "Just wait," He was muttering. "Just you wait. I'll make them see sense."

Lily turned to see Gideon and Fabian pulling at Peter's legs. He was clinging to the four poster bed desperately. Lily went and plucked a goose feather from his pillow and tickled Peter's nose with it. He gave a sneeze and in doing so let go of the bed.

"Up, now," Lily said stepping over him. "Now, Potter, otherwise McGonagall will have a field day."

"Shit," Gideon said. "Transfiguration."

"Craptastic." Fabian said, sighing. "We have to go." He gave Peter one last kick before heading off.

Lily folded her arms as the boys begrudgingly got up and began to undress from their clothes from the night before. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Could you please leave?" He asked.

"No," Lily said. "How am I supposed to know if you guys just go back to bed?"

"I think the no-appearance thing might be a heads up." Remus said.

"Don't wise-ass, Remus," Lily said folding her arms.

"Sorry," He said.

"Don't worry, Evans'," James said. "Remus would curse us to high heaven if we dared fall asleep again."

Lily looked between the four boys and sighed. "You have ten minutes," She said, before leaving. James watched her for a moment before falling back onto his bed with a loud groan.

"I am never going to drink again," He declared in a muffled voice.

"You said that about a lot of things," Sirius grunted, yanking on his jumper. "You still do most of them."

James looked around. "I mean it. If this is what it's like to be hungover."

"Lightweight," Peter muttered. "You had one tankard."

"Yes, and I'm sure you could hold your ale better than most." Sirius said. "How the hell are you managing it?" He turned to look at Remus who was pulling on his shoes, almost completely dressed in his school robes.

"I have a shit immune system and I'm a werewolf. I'm used to being sick," Remus shrugged. "Ready?"

"No," Peter grunted in reply. "I'll never be ready. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Beautiful, Pete," James said knotting his tie. He frowned looked at it, sighed and tried again before turning to Sirius. "Help here." He said.

Sirius didn't look over but flicked his wand and James' tie began to knot itself.

"Never again," James repeated as all four of them trudged from the dormitory to the common room where Lily was waiting for them.

"I know where you were last night," She said in a strict voice.

"Where?" James asked casually.

"You were out of the school probably on forbidden grounds. Again," Lily said.

"Ah, but you don't know for sure?" Sirius said.

"Shut up Black. One word to McGonagall and I'll have you out of this school before you can say Quidditch." Lily said.

"I like Quidditch," James said absentmindedly.

...

James and Sirius were huddled under the invisibility cloak, their wands outstretched before them illuminating the crudely drawn map that they had made over the last few weeks. It wasn't as intricate as they would have liked it, but it included the tunnel to Hogsmede that they had found, They were tailing Filch who was about five feet in front of them. For the last few days they had been tailing him, trying to work out where he spent most time. If he spent more time at a particular area then that meant there was something there that he didn't want any of the students to know about. Remus thought it was a genius idea but had decline to come along tonight because of an excessive work load. Peter... Well they had no idea where Peter was, they assumed that he would be hanging around the common room trying to finish his Potions essay.

James stopped suddenly. Sirius almost tripped over.

"What did you do that for?" He hissed.

"Filch has stopped." James replied, looking ahead. Sirius looked around and saw Filch staring at one of the paintings.

He gave a loud grunt. "Come on Mrs Norris," He said, his cat merely looked up to him and followed as they carried on down the corridor. James waited until Filch had turned a corner before taking the cloak off and looking around.

"You reckon there's something here?" Sirius asked, looking up at the pictures.

"I don't know," James said. He reached forward and touched the canvas. The picture spoke clearly to them.

"You are not permitted to enter here." She said.

"Where is here?" Sirius challenged.

"That is for you to find out," The painting replied.

"Ah, but if we are not permitted to enter, then there is no way we can ever find out," James said. "What is the deal with that?"

The painting looked at them for a moment, then bowed her head swung open and let them enter. Behind the painting was a long corridor that led to a tiny room with a grate at eye level. Sirius and James looked around confused.

"What the hell is this place?" James asked.

"Dunno," Sirius replied. He looked up at the grate then carefully, getting up onto the stone ledge looked out. "SHIT, JAMES LOOK!"

James got up beside him moving the bust of a man away from his foot. He looked out and saw a large room with green drapage and expensive looking rugs and furniture. Lounging on one of the armchairs was a haughty looking sandy-haired boy. Regulus was sitting on another armchair, his feet up. Malfoy and Narcissa were lounging on the larger sofa, their hands intertwined.

"That's the infamous Slytherin Common room is it?" James said. "Who is that?" He pointed at the sandy haired boy.

"I dunno," Sirius said. "But he looks familiar. I think Regulus has invited him around sometimes. I think... I could be wrong. it could have been someone else."

"Useful, Sirius," James said.

"Do you think they know about this?" Sirius asked.

"Doubt it," James shifted the bust a little further and there was the sound of a stone moving. Their heads whipped around and saw the wall moving away from them. Malfoy, Narcissa, Regulus and the sandy-haired boy looked around. But luckily, Snape had entered the common room and refocused their attention on him. James let out a shaky breath and pushed open the stone. Sirius held his wand aloft to reveal a set of stairs that led up somewhere. He licked his lips.

"Where do you think it goes?" He asked.

James shrugged, unsure. He stepped gingerly on one of the stairs and after making sure that it was perfectly safe, they began the slow ascendent. After about ten minutes of climbing they came to a stop at a dead end. Sirius looked around trying to find an incantation to open it.

"Nothing?" James said.

"Shit all, man," Sirius replied. He turned to look and see if there was anything written on the walls. "Think we should get Moony?"

"Mm." James pulled out his mirror and called out. "Oi! Moony!"

Something in the reflection moved and Remus' tired face came into view on the silver base.

"Where are you?" He asked, noticing their black surroundings.

"We don't exactly know, there was this awesome room that led to the Slytherin common room and we've found a set of stairs leading away from there but there's a dead end, and we can't figure out if it leads somewhere or not," Sirius said, pushing James to the side and taking the mirror from him.

"Try, _bombarda maxima,_" Remus suggested.

"Try _bombarda Maxima,_" Sirius said, James gave him a look.

"I'm not deaf!" He said aiming his wand at the wall. He gave it a sharp flick and said the incantation. The wall remained motionless though it did give a little shudder. Sirius looked back at the mirror.

"Nothing's happening, Moony," He said.

Moony pursed his lips. Someone was talking to him and he looked around vaguely, his eyes flickering. He then turned back to them. "Have you looked on the ceiling or indeed under your feet?"

"Why on earth would we do that?" James asked.

"If the first room lead you to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common room is," Remus said. "And the stairs led you up, there hasn't been any clues at eye level."

"Doesn't make sense," James grunted.

"Just look down," Remus said.

Sirius shown his wand down and frowned. "Nothing," He said.

"Then try up," Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed and looked up. "Nothing here too man,"

Remus was fowning slightly. "So there is absolutely nothing around you?"

"Well, there's a tiny window, but it's no bigger than a book." James replied.

"One of my books, or one of Peter's?" Remus asked.

A loud "Oi!" came from behind Remus and he smiled slightly. Sirius looked over at the window. "One of your books." He said.

"Right," Remus was frowning. "Does it have a ledge?"

"No," James replied. "Oh wait..." He held his wand aloft and saw a small ledge just under the window. He ran his fingers across it. "It's bumpy," he stated.

"Really?" Remus said absentmindedly. "Does it say anything?"

James turned to Sirius. "Does it say anything?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked over it. "Yeah,"

"Well what?" James said.

"I dunno," Sirius replied. "Something in Latin!"

"Read it out," Remus suggested.

"I don't know how to read Latin!" Sirius said.

"Easy, V sounds like a W, and pronounce each vowel seperately," Remus said.

"It can't be as easy as that," James said.

"It is," Remus replied.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Open ostendere sidera,"

"Open to show the stars?" Remus asked, translating quickly.

The stone began to shake and move out of the way. Sirius pushed it so that he and James could get past.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

Sirius looked back at the mirror. "Oh, yeah, you can go."

"Thank you," Remus turned away and the mirror reflection went black.

James had stepped out into a blistering cold November air. They looked out and saw a large open courtyard. Sparkling stars just dipping from the clouds. Sirius went over to the edge and looked down.

"Cool," He said.

"This is it?" James asked.

"Well, yeah," Sirius replied. "I think."

"Bit of an anti-climax." James said.

"Well, when you get your girlfriend, and get laid up here, then you can call it boring," Sirius said.

"Mm..." James said.

"'Mm...' what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," James said, his hand running across an inscription in the stone. "Who's RR and GG?" He asked.

"No idea," Sirius replied. "Kids with damn unlucky names."

"Makes sense," James shrugged.

Sirius sighed, getting bored.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

James was too busy looking at the inscription. "Er... Yeah, sure."

...

"You want to make a map?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"Why on earth do you want to make a map? Of the school?"

"Well not just a map," James said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I mean, we have the map and it like shows every other person in the school... Where they are, what they're doing..." James was saying excitedly.

"Don't you already have other projects you should be working on?" Remus asked lightly. "Like homework."

"Well, no," James replied. "I have you to do that for me, and the other thing that we're doing, well, we're so close to succeeding... I don't know why they bother to ask for licenses first!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do what you want."

"Thanks, but we weren't asking for permission," Sirius said, swinging his legs around the bed. Frank was snoring gently and Mithradates hadn't come back from his one on one tutorials with his teachers.

"So how should we do it?" Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, Moony?"

Remus looked up from his book. "Hm?" He asked.

"How do we go about making a map?"

"Basic intuition leads me to deduce that you have to read Hogwarts, A History," He said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because it gives the position of each classroom and it's history." Remus said. "I know you've never read a book in your life, but it's a good place to start."

"Only you can get away with insulting us," Sirius said sighing.

"Oh, really?" Remus asked mildly. "How so?"

"Because you could rip us to shreds if you wanted to." James said.

"Mm. Only on the full moon," Remus replied.

"No, you could practically rip us to shreds even if it wasn't the full moon." Sirius gave a grin.

"I'd like to think so," Remus said disappearing behind his book.

"Come on, I'll duel ya!" Sirius said leaping to his feet.

"No," Remus replied.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Peter?" Sirius turned to look at Peter.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're better at spells than me and well... I don't want to end up hanging from the drapes with only my underwear on." Peter said simply.

"Trust me," James said. "I don't want to see you with only your underwear on!"

Peter threw a pillow at James. Sirius burst out laughing. "Well done Pete."

"He didn't throw it at me," James said fuming slightly. "I just accioed it and it hit my face."

"Bullshit," Sirius said.

"It's true." James said earnestly.

"As if," Sirius said. "You're just a big girl."

"Then why would I be sorted into the greatest house of all time?" James asked.

"Well, did you ask the sorting hat to be placed in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

James frowned, pretending to think. "No. I can't recall doing that."

"Shame," Sirius said. "You would make an excellent Hufflepuff,"

"You're a Hufflepuff!" James replied.

"Nah," Sirius leaned back. "I'm just awesome."

James let out a cough. Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"Did you just accio that pillow too, James?" Remus asked.

"Shut up," James muttered rubbing his nose.


	28. Dates

It was late November and the gentle snow was coming down in flurries. The overall effect was quite pleasant, but James and Sirius didn't like the snow. In fact, they made their feelings about snow quite clear much to the annoyance of Remus and Peter.

"Okay, why do you hate snow that much?" Remus asked putting his book down one evening. Sirius looked a little confused by the question and attempted to answer it to the best of his ability.

"I dunno." He said. "It's just… Cold… And…"

"Is it because your brother takes a fancy in bewitching the snowballs to fly after you?" Peter asked looking up from his homework that he was struggling on.

Sirius merely pouted. James gave a laugh and grabbed his friend around the neck. "Why, he's just a big baby, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Potter," Sirius said, his arms folded.

"And you hate snow because…?" Remus prompted looking at James.

James fumbled for an excuse too. "Quidditch Practice has been… Held back…" He said lamely.

The Gryffindor new Quidditch captain was nothing like Torus. Instead Clara Braban, a fifth year, was the opposite of Torus, or the "anti-Torus" as Sirius had dubbed her. She was mischievous, purposely lazy, quite loud, but not good at following orders… Especially her own. James and Sirius had warmed up to her quite a bit, considering her to be better than any other person they had dared meet on the Quidditch pitch. Much to their dislike, Gideon and Fabian had warmed to her as well, often presenting her with flowers and chocolate whenever they had practice. Clara took no heed that these were romantic gestures. She would quite often just sit in the office snacking on them whilst Gideon and Fabian were left to fight out who loved her more. She on the whole found it rather amusing, occasionally winking to Sirius and James and letting them know that she already had a boyfriend.

"Why they let boys and girls of equal age, equal sexual frustration, equal loneliness and the height of development into the same school, I'll never know," Remus had commented.

"I know!" James said teasingly. "It's like, these years will screw us up for good!"

"Oh, James, you really are the constant source of wonder," Remus said receding back into his book.

"Well, I try,"

"You succeed," Sirius said.

One early morning, just after the 25th of November, Sirius skidded into the kitchens. The house-elves looked up at him with their bright eyes and skirted off to find him some sandwiches. Sirius saw Remus at the end of the kitchens, just at the stoves with the other house-elves, bending over something.

"Moony! Moony! Moony! Moony! Moony!" Sirius bellowed running up to him. He stopped and stared for a moment. "What are you doing?"

Remus turned around, stirring a cup of tea. He looked haggard and exhausted and his clothes were hanging from him as if he had lost a lot of weight.

"Tea," He replied, raising the cup to his lips.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Sirius," Remus said quite placidly. "Last night was my… Time of the month. And well, to be perfectly honest, tea is the only thing that helps."

A house-elf tugged at Remus' robes. Remus looked down and smiled.

"Sandwiches for Mr Lupin and Mr Black?" it squeaked.

Remus took the platter from the house-elf. "Thank you, Tilly," He said kindly. He offered one to Sirius. "Cheese and pickle?"

"No,"

"Oh, dear," Remus sighed, putting the platter down. "Sirius Black refusing food, this must be serious,"

"I need you to come with me," Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Because… Do you remember that thing that we were doing?"

"Vaguely," Remus replied, raising the cup to his lips again.

"Yeah well, we got it a bit…"

"Wrong?"

Sirius frowned. "How did you guess?"

"Well, robes aren't really meant to stick up like that," Remus said. "I'm assuming much the same thing happened to James and Peter, otherwise they would be down here teasing you as much as I am?"

"Err…"

"I thought as much." Remus sighed. "Come on, let's see what we can do." He drained the remains of his tea cup then handed it to a passing house-elf who seemed more than gracious to take it. Remus picked up the platter and motioned for Sirius to lead him to where the other two were.

"We're in the girls toilets on the second floor," Sirius explained, as they made their way up the stone steps.

"Obviously," Remus said.

"And well, James, he's grown Antlers,"

"Fascinating," Remus said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You're not really interested are you?"

"Sirius, if you're smart enough to make a start on changing into animagi, then I don't think I can be much use trying to help you out of the mess,"

"Well, you're more book smart than us," Sirius said. "Potter is convinced that Peter made a mistake in the notes that we prepared."

"Mm." Remus merely took another bite of his sandwich.

Sirius let out a sigh. He licked his lips carefully before continuing. "Was it… Bad... Last night?" He asked.

Remus didn't seem to hear the question. Instead he pushed the door to the bathroom open and saw James and Peter sitting beside the sinks. James had two very long and dangerous looking antlers extending from his skull. Peter had grown a set of whiskers and his nose was slightly more pointed, and two large rat ears were in place of his own. James had conjured hoop rings and Peter was trying to throw them at the antlers, but kept missing.

"Look who I found," Sirius said.

"Ah," James looked around. "So he appears. And where thusly has Mr Moony been?"

"Kitchens," Remus replied putting the platter down, balancing it on the sink.

James frowned. "Not your usual haunt." He said. "It's usually his," He motioned a thumb towards Sirius who was now bending over the books. "Cloak," James said.

Sirius gave a little jump before twisting around at an odd angle and pulling the cloak off a rather large and black tail that wagged independent of its owner. Remus looked at it curiously.

"Mm…" He said.

"'Mm'? 'Mm' what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Remus replied. "You sure you can't work this out on your own?"

"Well, we've tried." James said. "We are quite frankly brilliant at getting ourselves into trouble. You Moony are the only one brilliant enough to get us out of these particular messes."

Remus was not listening. He picked up the books and exhaustedly flipped through them, his eyes blurring as he skimmed the pages. Now and then he would look up and hold a thoughtful look for a moment, as he worked things out. James and Sirius were laughing manically at each other, James attempting to cut Sirius' tail off with a blade and Sirius tugging at the antlers. Peter sat pulling at his nose and whiskers as if they would come off if he pulled them hard enough. After about an hour Remus pushed the books away and stood up.

"Peter," He said. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

Peter looked terrified. He begrudgingly got up and went over to Remus who was pulling out his wand. "Stay perfectly still," Remus ordered. He pointed his wand straight at Peter's head, breathed deeply and muttered a spell.

Nothing happened. Sirius and James found this amusing and stood up giving Remus a round of applause.

"Jolly good show old chap," James was saying.

"Bloody marvellous," Sirius said.

Remus was frowning. "Maybe if we all did it."

"I beg your pardon?" James asked.

Remus looked around raising an eyebrow. "Do you not want to get rid of it?"

"Who would want to get rid of these?" James asked pointing at his antlers. "I look awesome with them."

"Until someone mounts your head on a plaque and nails it to the wall," Sirius said.

James' face dropped. "Good point," He said pulling out his wand and joining Remus. Sirius let out a sigh and went to James' side.

"Why do I need to be the test subject?" Peter squeaked.

"Because," James said. "You have a rather imperfect face. Sirius and I, well, we are the epitome of perfection and we want nothing more than to remain so,"

"Not looking so perfect with a pair of prongs sticking from your head," Sirius said.

"Well, then neither are you with your tail," James retorted.

"I look fabulous with a tail," Sirius said. "It's the fleas I'm more worried about."

"On the count of three," Remus said loudly. "We say _torvendo, _and hopefully, it will get Peter back to normal. We have to concentrate on how he looked before."

Sirius gave a shudder. "Not a pretty sight."

"You got that right," James said wincing.

"One," Remus said. "Two, three."

"_Torvendo!"_

Nothing happened. Peter just stood there with his eyes closed. "Well?" He asked. "Is it gone?"

James gave a pout. Remus looked confused again.

"Not exactly Pete," Sirius said.

Remus pulled forward his books. "I don't understand…" He muttered.

James rolled up his sleeves. _"Torvendo" _He said again aiming at Peter's head. Again nothing happened. James began waving his wand furiously continually repeating the incantation. Peter slumped down.

"Have you tried concentrating on your human form?" Asked a high pitched girly voice. The four boys turned to see Moaning Myrtle just floating above the window. She was almost completely transparent in the morning light that was seeping in through the glass.

Remus turned to Peter, raising an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked.

Peter began to blush profusely. "Oops," He said.

"_Torvendo!" _James cried again. A silver burst sprang from his wand and hit Peter square in the forehead. Peter fell back and lay there for a moment before getting up and rubbing his face. His whiskers had seemed to have disappeared.

"Fantastic," Sirius said. "Potter, you're best at Transfiguration, do me next."

"Only at a price," James replied.

"Seriously," Sirius said. "Just do it."

James grinned over at Remus before aiming his wand at Sirius. Remus got up gingerly before closing the books and laying them to one side.

"Well," He said. "That is enough excitement to last me another month," He said. "I'm going to bed."

"Aww," Sirius said his hand moving now over the space where his tail was. "We were rather hoping to sneak into Hogsmede this afternoon, have a chat with lovely Aberforth."

"Be my guest," Remus said. "Just do it without me."

"You're no fun," Sirius complained.

"Yes, for good reason," Remus replied. He left. Sirius looked up at Moaning Myrtle.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked.

Moaning Myrtle gave a shrug. "What difference does it make to me?" She asked. "I'm dead."

"We gathered that." James said as the antlers shot back into his skull. He felt the top of his head rather reminiscent.

"Missing them, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James said sighing theatrically.

…

Since that morning the three of them hadn't made any more progress, no matter how long they would spend practising. Sirius had commented that it was like a mental road block and every time they attempted it something was there in their heads to stop them. James sulked for a good few days, annoyed that his intelligence seemed to do nothing but cause him trouble. They had no time to practise with it as it was, as the Christmas holidays were approaching, their second visit to Hogsmede, or in their case their 10th visit, was fast approaching. Sirius and James were spending their time in detention as per usual whilst Peter and Remus would sit and prep notes on their homework.

"I don't get it," Lily had commented, sitting down opposite Remus and Peter one night in the library as they studied silently. "I mean, we could spend weeks on an essay, writing everything we know, and then Potter and Black won't do their homework until literally the last minute and still get a better grade than us."

"I know," Remus said calmly. "It's just natural brilliance and the fact that they were raised in an all wizard environment at home."

"Weren't you though?" Lily asked.

"Nah, my parents weren't sure if I was ever going to go to Hogwarts," Remus said not thinking.

"Why on earth would your parents think that?"

Remus looked up, he was beginning to grow red under Lily's stare. "No reason," He muttered looking back down at his work.

"I'm just naturally stupid," Peter said quickly drawing the conversation away from Remus.

"Peter, don't say that," Lily said kindly.

"Come on, as if you hadn't realised." Peter said.

"Not all smarts come in the form of academia," Lily said patting his hand. "They may be skilled in… Well… Bloody everything, but that doesn't mean your completely stupid. I bet if you had enough nerve you could properly outwit them."

Peter merely smiled.

"Lily?" Said a voice. Lily turned and Remus and Peter looked up to see Sarah, a Ravenclaw from their year standing with a set of books. "Oh, hi Remus." She said blushing.

"Hello Sarah," Remus said politely.

Sarah licked her lips and gave Lily a green envelope. Lily gave a sigh, slipping it open. "I can only guess what this is," She said. "Are you going Sarah?"

"Maybe," Sarah said. "Only that we have to take dates."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Lily said. "I mean there are no shortage of boys, but I'd stay clear of most Gryffindor boys,"

"Hey!" Remus and Peter said looking up.

"I did say 'most'," Lily said looking over at them. "What about Laurence? He's intelligent,"

"But not great with tact," Sarah said.

"Then take Mithradates, he's been dying to ask you out since August," Lily suggested.

"No," Sarah replied flatly. "Who will you take?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't really like Slughorn picking out students. I might not go."

"Too bad," Sarah said. "I do enjoy hearing about the muggle world. I should have really taken muggle studies," her eyes flickered again to Remus who was pouring over an open textbook. Lily caught the gaze, but said nothing, her lips curling into a small gentle smile.

"Well," She said. "I'm sure that you'll find someone,"

"Yeah," Sarah gave one last glance at Remus before smiling and turning on her heels.

"Lily, you really do give a wonderful insight into the way a woman's mind works," Remus said not looking up from his essay.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or take it as a compliment," Lily said.

Remus smiled. "Sorry, I'm just speaking my mind."

"Something which you should do more often," Lily said.

"I'll work on it," Remus said.

"Okay, I really don't understand this," Peter said shoving his notes under Remus' nose. Remus peered at if for a moment then sighed.

"That's because your 3 looks like a 5." He said.

Peter looked at it. "Oh."

"Better find a date quickly," Remus said.

"Why?"

"If James gets whiff then he'll be after you,"

"Oh bloody hell!" Lily sighed and leaned back, she ran her fingers through her hair, her green eyes flickering. "I'll take Severus,"

"I have no doubt he'd enjoy it," Peter said almost sarcastically.

"Well, I can't think of anyone else that would willingly go," Lily said. "And I don't want to go with James. I mean, you're his friends, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Remus and Peter shared a look. "What's right with him?" Peter asked.

"It's just arrogance," Remus said. "He thinks that everyone should at least like him. He's not really interest in forming a romantic attachment to you, he merely wants to show off, if you will to Severus and others. Like a conquest. Don't get too worried about it, he'll grow out of it."

"Still," Lily said. "Doesn't mean he's gonna stop trying to ask me out,"

"Take Remus," Peter suggested.

Remus let out a laugh. "No," He said flatly.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"For a number of reasons," Lily said. "One, Sarah wants to ask him," Remus began to splutter on what it seemed to be no more than air. Lily looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on, as if you hadn't realised,"

Remus was growing redder by the minute. He mumbled something incoherent before slipping behind his book. Lily merely grinned.

"And number two?" Peter asked, trying to stop himself from laughing at his friend.

"Oh, I don't know," Lily said, shrugging. "I merely said that because I thought I would come up with more reasons in the time that Remus would get over himself."

"Obviously not," Peter said.

"Obviously not," Lily agreed. "So, would you go with her?"

Remus went beetroot and muttered something again. Lily grinned.

…

James slid over the sofa and put his arm around Lily, who looked at him as if she was about to throw up. She shifted slightly continuing to read.

"Don't you have homework to do?" She asked.

"Don't you?" James asked.

"Ha ha," She said. "Funny Potter, just go away and leave me alone,"

"Lily, I was wondering if you would go-"

"No," Lily replied flatly.

"You haven't heard it yet!" James complained.

"No, but I know what you're about to ask, and my answer is no. Besides, I'm already taking Severus,"

James made a face.

"Oh I know what you think of him," Lily said. "I don't need to hear it Potter," She stood up and went up to her dormitory. Sirius grinned, looking around from his game of chess with a very weary Remus.

"Too bad Prongs," He said.

"Shut up," James said, getting up. "I swear, I'll never understand girls."

"I'll never understand you," Sirius grunted, moving a piece forward. "Girls are easy. Give them chocolate and roses and we're good to go."

Remus gave a snort. Sirius rounded on him. "Alright, have you got a better idea?"

"Yes, actually," Remus said.

"I'd like to hear this," James said grabbing a chair and sitting back to front on it and tilting forward, his arms resting on the back of it. "Coming from a guy with no previous girlfriends."

"James, with all your ego, have you ever really had a girlfriend?" Remus asked. James' mouth made a motion. Remus continued. "I thought not. Don't stick to cliché's girls hate that. Do something… Imaginative."

"Like?" Sirius prompted, moving another piece.

"Er…" Remus looked around desperately. "Okay, say the intended girl likes… Writing."

"Okay," James said.

"James, can you really not see where I'm going with this?" Remus asked.

"Wait are you suggesting…" Sirius said, frowning. "That what we get her… A pen, or a notebook… Or maybe some ink…"

"By George," Remus said moving his knight forward. "I think he's got it. Check mate."

"You were going to win anyway," James said. "So, come on Remus, how many women have you dated."

"I think you both know the answer to that," Remus said. "I just understand the female psyche better than you,"

"Mainly because you are one," Sirius snorted.

"Well done, Sirius," Remus said, looking over. "You once again have cleverly outwitted us all by claiming that once again, I am a girl."

"So, no chocolate or flowers?" James said.

"No."

"What about complimenting them on their shoes?"

"Not unless their new,"

"And their hair?"

"Only if they've made it look different. I suggest you don't fall for the obvious mistake of complimenting them when they've only changed their shampoo,"

"Right," James said, taking this all in. "I just got away with pure ego. Everyone loves that,"

"Everyone hates the ego," Sirius said.

"I like the ego,"

"You would, it's your ego."

"A point that no one cares to miss," James said sighing. "Okay, that's Mr Moony's wise tip of the day. Anymore?"

"No,"

"Thank god,"

Sirius sighed and rearranged the pieces on the chess board. He looked up over at Mary, and cleared his throat. He got up and straightened his tie, smoothing his hair and checking his breath. He casually sat down beside her and looked over at the book that she was reading.

"So," He said. "Mary,"

"What do you want Black?" Mary asked.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged. "I just want to talk,"

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," Sirius replied. "What are you reading?"

"Muggle book," Mary replied.

"Oh, is it any good?"

"It's alright."

"Pleasure or class?"

"Pleasure," Mary said.

"Oh?"

"I find it's best to keep an open and just mind when concerning literature. Not all the best books are wizard." Mary said.

"I never said that," Sirius said.

"Well of course not," Mary said. "But surely you implied it."

"Mary," Sirius said slightly offended. "I thought I would have come off better than that,"

"Well, no," Mary said.

A moment of silence passed between them. "Listen," Sirius said. "I couldn't help but notice your jewellery."

"Oh the mark of a gay man," Mary said closing her book.

"No," Sirius said quickly defending himself and throwing a look at Remus. "I just merely wish to inquire about it. Is it handmade?"

Mary fingered the blue ribbon around her neck and the charm that hung from it. "Yes," She said.

"That's… Very creative," Sirius said. "May I?" He motioned to look at it. Mary let him, suddenly very aware of his presence. Sirius picked up the silver charm and looked at it thoughtfully. "Very pretty," He muttered. "You're very talented."

"Okay," Mary said snapping her book shut. "What are you up to Black?"

Sirius looked at her for a moment, and the mischievous glint vanished from his eyes. "I just… I think we got off on the wrong footing,"

Mary merely eyed him, suspicious of his actions. Sirius sighed and leaned back.

"I shouldn't have hexed your friend," He said.

"No you shouldn't have." Mary snapped.

"But it was back in second year!"

"I couldn't care less if it happened when you were still in nappies, Black. What you did was unacceptable."

"I was stupid. I still arm, but… I'm not as stupid. I only hex the ones that piss me off."

"Like Snape."

"Like Snape," Sirius grinned. "I trust you to have no objections to that,"

"Of course not," Mary shrugged. "He's a creep, Lily shouldn't be hanging around with his lot. She'll get herself into a lot of trouble. I don't know what she sees in him. He's just a wannabe Death Eater,"

Sirius was nodding. "I always had a bad feeling about him."

Mary let out a laugh. "As if! You're judgements are almost entirely wrong."

"Not always,"

"No," Mary agreed. "I would have thought that you would hang out with just Potter. You must have very fair and accurate judgements of Remus and Peter."

"Usually," Sirius grinned. "Hey, listen," he leaned forward. "I don't know but have you been invited to this Slughorn party on the 17th?"

Mary blushed. "Yes." She said.

"Well, maybe…" Sirius cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go together. Not as a date, but as… Friends… I mean, I hate choosing dates, their ridiculous, I never really seem to connect with girls. I can't exactly take Prongs."

"Prongs?" Mary asked. "Who's Prongs?"

"Just the nickname James has," Sirius shrugged.

"Well it's a very odd thing to call him." Mary said, opening her book.

"You haven't given me an answer."

"Oh," Mary said. Sirius looked at her pressing for an answer. She sighed. "Oh, alright, why not? It's a better idea than going with someone else."

Sirius grinned. "Okay, well, I'll meet you here, just before seven and we'll go down together."

Mary smiled, biting her lips.

Sirius got up and moved back to James and Remus who were just finishing a game of chess. Sirius slumped onto the chair.

"You one smooth talker," James said.

"That was possibly the most terrifying thing I have ever done." Sirius said.

"Worse than that time that we faced those bloody great big spiders?" Remus asked.

"Or that time when we saw Mr Moony go through his monthly?" James asked. Remus gave him a dark look.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Or that time you got into trouble from Professor Sanctus?" Peter asked joining the conversation.

"Oh, no," Sirius said. "Nothing can top that,"

….

**A/N – to everyone, I am particularly happy with this chapter. I don't know why. Anyway, I have this small goal, probably won't be reached, but I would like it very much if I could get at least 200 reviews by time I reach chapter 50. I know exactly where I am going with this, so I'm not just going to stop. Things have been hectic these past few days mainly because of 1. Exams, 2. That bloody computer virus wiping everything I ever wrote and 3. Bloody school play. I'm not stressed or anything…**

**Yet.**

**See yas all next chapter. Please don't favourite or add to an alert without letting me know your thoughts :)**


	29. Slugs and Tales and Puppy Dog wails

Sirius upturned his collar and drew the bow tie around it before trying to fix it securely. He paused, looking down and checking. He stopped, frustrated and looked around at James who was lying on the bed reading some of the map that he had created. It wasn't complete, and he had doubt that it ever would because he hadn't gotten around to finding the charms he needed to make it good enough.

"Prongs!" Sirius said, desperately. "I need help!"

"Kinda busy here man," James said not looking up, already dressed in his best robes.

"Arsehole," Sirius said giving him a kick. He looked back into the mirror and ran his fingers over his combed hair. "This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous."

James swung his legs over the bed and pulled on his shoes. "Ah well, you'll have all of Christmas to get over it."

"Who are you taking by the way?" Sirius asked, giving up with the bow tie and pulling it off. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt exposing his neck.

"Ah, all to be revealed," James said tapping his nose.

Sirius gave him a look. "Prongs, the mysterious man thing might work for me and… Moony to an extent. But not you. Never you." James just smirked. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine don't tell me."

"I won't," James smirked.

Sirius watched as James practically skipped from the common room. Mithradates and Frank were watching, dealing out a deck of exploding snap.

"Don't worry," Frank said.

"He probably isn't even going," Mithradates said. "He'll probably just go to Hogsmede."

"Mm," Sirius didn't say anything. He tucked his wand into his pocket and left the dormitory saying his goodbye to Mithradates and Frank. The common room was empty as many had gone to the feast. Waiting for him was Mary. She smiled at him. Sirius looked over her. She looked good. She wore a simple purple dress that cut off at the knees and short sleeves. A small crystal necklace hung from her neck which she was fingering carefully. She had decided to wear her hair long, pinned and curled around her head.

"Hi," Sirius said.

"Hi," Mary said.

"You look… Nice." Sirius cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"Thanks," Mary blushed. "So do… You…"

Sirius and Mary shared a look. Sirius held out his arm and she took it. Together they made their way down the flagstone steps to Slugston's office.

"Is James going?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "He won't tell me who with though,"

"Mm. He is a curious one." Mary said. "What about Remus? Or Peter?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, Mary stared at him. He looked sheepish for a moment before answering. "Not to my knowledge."

"Well, Sarah was very keen on asking him out,"

"Sarah?" Sirius frowned. "The Ravenclaw girl?"

"Yeah, the one that's fancied Remus since… Oh I dunno." Mary shrugged. She stopped for a second looking at the fresh wave of snow fluttering down from the sky. She sighed. "It's so pretty isn't it?"

"It's alright," Sirius replied, shrugging.

"Do you not like snow?"

"Not really," Sirius said. "More of a summer man if you ask me,"

"Oh," Mary looked at the snow. "I'm not so attached to winter myself. But I don't like summer. I prefer autumn."

"Really?" Sirius asked, only mildly interested.

"Yeah," Mary said as they continued down the steps. "I've never been to this part of the castle,"

"Mm, well, I've been everywhere." Sirius grinned.

"What?" Mary looked at him.

"Nothing," Sirius said stopping outside the doors where they could hear jazz music playing out and the clicks and flashes of a photographer. He sighed, knowing that it was completely against everything he stood for.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Mary asked.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head and pushing the door open. It was as he suspected. There were hundreds of guests, not all students, a few he recognised from the Prophet. Green satin hung from the walls with silver embellishments. Everyone was dressed in finery, with champagne glasses and having their photo taken with Slughorn.

"Sirius! Mary!" Cried the potions master, stumbling over to them. "Good evening!"

"Good evening, Professor," Mary said politely.

"Sir," Sirius gave a curt nod.

"Do help yourself to champagne," Slughorn said. "And nibbles. I do love nibbles."

Sirius wasn't listening. He had spotted Lucius and Regulus. Slughorn had moved off. "Come on," Sirius said, tugging Mary by the elbow towards a table with a few familiar faces.

Sarah looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey guys, you did come after all."

Mary grinned sitting down beside her friend. "Oh, I couldn't stop him from wanting to be here." She said. "Who did you end up bringing?"

"Moony?" Sirius asked shocked as a figure approached him, holding two long slender glasses. Remus jumped a mile into the air and began to blush furiously. He was wearing a set of slightly less shabby robes, but still looked worse for wear. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Remus replied, setting the glass in front of Sarah who smiled. "I thought you hated all this prompt and ceremony and stuff."

"A party is a party, mate," Sirius said, shrugging. "So, you two finally hooked up after all?"

Remus continued to blush and muttered something under his breath. Sarah smiled. "We're not together," She said simply. "We're just here. As friends."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus who hid under his mop of hair.

"Sirius is much the same," Mary giggled.

Sirius said nothing.

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, likelihood that he never found a date."

"Oh, so much faith, Sirius," said a voice.

Remus and Sirius swivelled around in their seats to look at James arm in arm with someone they had never seen before. Sarah and Mary seemed to know who it was.

"Boys," James said presenting the girl. "This is Caitlin,"

Caitlin was a slender petite girl with long blonde hair and purple-blue eyes and wearing an elegant long dark blue dress. She smiled at them with twinkling eyes.

"Hey," She said.

"Caitlin, is in Hufflepuff," James explained, pulling a seat out and letting her sit on it before drawing his own.

"Hello, how do you do? I'm Remus," Remus greeted politely. Sirius stared at her before getting up.

"James, I need to talk to you," He said.

James frowned and got up, following Sirius to the other end of the party. Sirius pulled him around and stared.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"What?" James asked.

"James, you don't know this girl!" Sirius said. "Is this just a payback to Lily for not taking you? Because this is going too far! For god's sake get over it!"

"I'll have you know that Caitlin and I go way back," James said. "She helps me in Charms."

"James, I help you in charms."

"Potions then,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius said incredulously. "You're a bloody genius, why on earth would you need help?"

"Are you saying I brought her here under false pretences?" James asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," Sirius hissed.

James shook his head. "Sometimes you can be a real idiot." He said.

"So, you do know her. How long have you known her?" Sirius questioned.

"Passage of time is no concept, when you're in love," James said.

"You can't be serious,"

"I am, very, Sirius," James replied playing on the pun for a moment, amusement on his face.

"Prongs," Sirius said.

"What? What do you care? You hate this sort of stuff." James said shrugging. "Come on man," He patted his friend's shoulder before moving back to the table. Lily had joined looking severely pissed off, her arms folded. She wore a simple green dress with gold stitching around the hem and the sleeves, that fell just above her knees, showing off her calves.

"What's wrong Evans'?" James asked, sitting down next to Caitlin who was helping herself to a bit of cream cake.

"None of your business Potter," Lily said.

"Lighten up," James replied, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Sirius had sat down beside Remus who was having a conversation with Sarah about their ideas on the future. James caught Lily's glance towards a group of boys. Amongst them was Snape, Lucius, Narcissa and the same sandy-haired boy that they had seen in the common room. James raised his eyebrows at Sirius who gave a gruff sigh.

"Of course," He said.

"I don't think the future will be that bad," Sarah said mildly as the conversation at the table seemed to slow at a boring and almost meaningless talk of what they would be doing over the holidays.

Remus said nothing setting down his drink. He thought for a moment, before picking up a nibble. "How can you think that? Death Eaters everywhere, we might be called to fight,"

"I doubt it," Sarah said. "It's nothing more than a phase. The Ministry and Dumbledore are not stupid,"

James gave a snort, thinking back to when Ariyamna had sent the letter concerning Remus' condition.

"Got something to say?" Sarah asked.

"It's just," James gave a grin, leaning forward and taking Remus' glass from him. "I know for a fact, that the ministry are not so bright when it comes to matters retaining the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Knights of what?" Lily asked, butting into the conversation.

"What they used to call themselves," James said as Remus tried to take back the glass from him. "Mr. Moony, I rather think that you should stay off anything that contains even a hint of alcohol. You remember what happened last time."

Remus just stared.

"Anyway," James said. "The ministry is not so intelligent."

"And how do you know that?" Caitlin asked, fascinated. James turned, not expecting her to speak.

"Because," He said shrugging, taking a drink. "I've read the Prophet, obviously the Ministry is controlling it."

"That's hardly sufficient proof." Lily said.

"No," James said. "But last year I got a letter from a ministry official that there was a werewolf in the school. Disguised as a student and working alongside Dumbledore the prize death eater, to bring down the school."

Remus stared wide eyed at his friend, feeling sick. He waited for everyone's reaction.

"What?" Sarah sniggered, finally breaking the silence. "That's preposterous,"

"It's the letter I got," James said shrugging.

"Well obviously it's not true." Mary said. "I mean, if there was a death eater in the school, half the muggle-borns would be dead by now."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "So, you can't exactly trust any ministry officials."

"Well, it's a difficult time for all of us," Lily said, quick to the defence of those she had not met. "I'm sure it's difficult getting the right information."

"Always ready to defend those you haven't even met." James said sighing. "That, Evans' will be your downfall."

Lily ignored him. "It must be very hard to weed out proper information from the rumours," She said. "It's hard enough as it is in the muggle world."

"Or, there really is a werewolf in the school and Dumbledore is trying to overthrow the ministry as Voldemort's prize death eater," Sirius said.

"As if!" Sarah laughed. "I hardly see that happening,"

"Mm," Remus pulled the glass away from James, raising his eyebrows as he did so, in a seemingly silent message that said "You owe me for putting up with that". James didn't try and stop him.

"James!" Slughorn cried. "You made it, how are you dear fellow?"

"I'm good," James replied, shaking the potions master's hand.

"I see you brought along, Miss Caitlin," He smiled. "And, hello Sarah! Who did you bring?"Sarah pushed Remus around. Slughorn looked at him for a moment a sad glimmer in his eyes. "Yes, yes, very well. James, I was wondering whether you and Miss Evans' would have your photo taken with me,"

"Oh, Sir, I don't think that's-"

"Nonsense," Slughorn said pulling her up. "Carlosos!" The photographer stumbled towards them raising his camera. "Now, everyone smile!"

…

"CATCH!"

The snowball hit Peter's face and sent him toppling backwards. Sirius walked over and helped him up. "Well, I did say catch. I didn't mean you to catch it with your nose,"

"I wasn't exactly expecting it," Peter said, brushing the snow off his cloak. James snuck up behind Peter, making a shushing motion with his gloved hands. He grabbed the back of Peter's head and looked as if he was going to throw the snowball straight into his face before he turned and threw it at Sirius.

"YOU MOTHER FUC-"

"Language," Remus said mildly. "You've been doing so well."

"Shut up," Sirius said rubbing the snow off his shoulder. "Oi, Moony, heads up!" He sent a snowball flying his way, it hit Remus on the chest, forcing him back slightly.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Remus said, taking out his wand and giving it a quick flick. Snow from his feet rose up and created themselves into snowballs before hitting Sirius one after the other. Sirius ran off and hid behind one of the statues that stood in the courtyard.

"That's not fair!" Sirius cried. "No magic!"

"That was never established as a genuine rule," Remus said, waving his wand again and sending the white snow after Sirius.

"Well I'm establishing it now!"

"No such luck," James said, roaring with laughter. A snowball came flying his way and hit him on the nose. "OW!" He wiped the snow away, pushing his glasses further up his face before realising he couldn't see out of them. He took them off and wiped the down. "You'll pay for that one Moony!"

"It wasn't me!" Remus said, insistently. "It was Pete."

All three of the turned to Peter who was crouching behind one of the many statues, rolling balls of snow into a neat little pile and clearly unaware that his friends were watching him. James made a shushing motion and crept up behind Peter, grapping a handful of snow as he did so. Then, carefully, he found Peter's neck under the Gryffindor scarf and smacked him with the frozen water. Peter leapt to his feet, yelping. James fell to the icy ground laughing, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Not cool, Prongs," Peter said.

"Aw," James said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Bloody fun though."

"Bloody cold," Peter replied. "It's gone down my back." He gave a little shiver and shook slightly. A new gust of wind blew through the courtyard practically lifting some of the lighter students off their feet, including Remus. Along with the new gust came more snow, showering down on them and setting on the ground.

"You know what I really fancy," Sirius said, putting his arms around James and Remus. "I really fancy -"

"Moony?" James asked.

"Ha ha," Sirius said. "Funny. Make a gay joke. Dipshit."

"What do you fancy, Sirius?" Remus asked, over James' laughing fit.

"I really fancy – Oh will you please shut up? – I really fancy, taking a stroll," Sirius said.

"I thought that's what we were doing in any case," Remus said.

Sirius frowned. "No, not that kind of stroll. I mean down to visit Madam Rosmerta, see what she's up too. Maybe grab a butterbeer. Or firewhiskey."

"No," James said flatly. "No firewhiskey. You remember Halloween."

"Vaguely." Remus replied.

"Very… Very… Vaguely," Peter said.

"No firewhiskey," James said. "We don't want Moony to turn into an alcoholic."

Sirius grinned and the four of them skirted off to the second floor where the statue of the one-eyed witch stood. Peter pulled out his wand, tapped the hump, said _"Dissendium" _before it cracked open and let them through. They darted through the cold tunnel, anxious to warm themselves up with a Butterbeer and have a vehement chat with Rosmerta, whom they had grown quite friendly with along with Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of Hogs Head. They also wanted to see if Ariyamna was still stationed at Hogsmede on ministry orders. They enjoyed her husband, Vidal's company, as he would often go on tangents about something completely ridiculous. This caused Ariyamna a great deal of annoyance and it was very amusing for them to witness her getting pissed off with her husband's behaviour.

They snuck out of Honeydukes with casual ease and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Not many people were being served on account of how cold it was. Rosmerta, though cautious about them sneaking in and out of school welcomed them happily and set out four butterbeers. Together they made their way to an unoccupied table and drank deeply, letting the warmth spread to every corner of their bones. Once filled with a warm feeling they left and took off down the street to find Ariyamna's house, which the ministry had provided for her and Vidal. They knocked on the door and Vidal opened, wearing a bright red and green Christmas jumper and red reindeer antlers, which James had to stifle a laugh at.

He grinned at them, holding a platter of mince pies. "Hello boys. Fancy seeing you here! French fancies! That's what I forgot! Ariyamna?"

"What?"

"Did you get French Fancies?"

"What those sugary treats that send you into a diabetic coma?"

"Yes those."

"Yes, I got them. Who's at the door?" Ariyamna appeared, wearing a bright apron and an equally hideous Christmas jumper. "Oh, hello. What can I do you for?"

"Fancied a chat," James shrugged.

"Oh, well by all means come on in," Ariyamna said. "What are you doing letting them stand out in the cold?"

"Yes, I thought it was customary to keep visitors out of the house," Vidal said stepping aside.

"Hold on," Ariyamna cried, stopping James from coming any further. James looked confused. Ariyamna pointed up at a garland of Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She then leaned down and kissed James.

"Well," James said rubbing his cheek. "Rather you than Vidal."

"I'll have you know, my kissing is the best," Vidal pouted.

Ariyamna grinned as she bent down to kiss Sirius. Sirius looked pleased as punch before she turned and gave a kiss to Remus and Peter.

"Expecting someone?" James asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nah," Vidal said. "We always dress and act like this. It's a sickness really."

Ariyamna rolled her eyes. "We're waiting for Vidal's sisters to make an appearance, they're staying here over the Christmas holidays before going back to work with Dragons."

"Dragons?" Sirius said. "Bloody hell, that sounds cool."

"Not really," Ariyamna replied. "Hilary is burnt completely on one side of her face and is it… Fiona? Who's missing a large chunk of her left arm?"

"No that's Gracie."

"Then what happened to Fiona?"

"Fiona is fine," Vidal shrugged. "She was the luckier one."

"Oh right. Well come on in, can't expect you to hang around in the corridor can we?" Ariyamna said beckoning them in. "Vidal, get them a drink."

"Right, orange juice it is,"

Ariyamna slapped her husband's chest. "They're not five!" She said.

"Right, sorry," Vidal cleared his throat and spoke in a gruffer voice. "Do you boys want a firewhiskey?"

"Vidal!" Ariyamna cried.

"Sorry," Vidal just grinned. "So how are you boys?"

"Vidal!"

"What?"

"Drinks!"

"Oh, right," Vidal skittered off to find something.

Ariyamna shook her head. "That boy will be the death of me," She sat down on a bright red couch and offered the boys to do the same.

"I hope not," Sirius said. "You're the one who keeps us all sane,"

Remus cleared his throat.

"Okay, sane-ish." Sirius corrected, throwing him a look.

Vidal re-entered and sat down, smiling. Ariyamna looked up at him from her seat. "Vidal?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's the drinks?"

"Oh bloody hell." Vidal got up and stumbled back to the kitchen.

Ariyamna shook her head. "So, how have you been?"

"Good," Sirius replied.

"Actually," James said leaning forward. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at him for a moment slightly confused. James ignored them. Ariyamna looked worried for a moment.

"What is it James?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I was wondering," James said. "Is the Ministry controlling the Prophet?"

Ariyamna's eyes darted. Her face broke out into a frantic smile. She laughed nervously. "James, dear, whatever gave you that impression?"

"Well some people are getting the idea that not all the information about the Death Eaters is getting into the hands of the people who need it." James said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"James, I don't think that's a question I can answer," Ariyamna said.

"I think you just did." James replied softly.

Ariyamna looked at him before licking her lips and clearing her throat. "I'm not a death eater,"

"I never said you were," James said.

"You implied it," Ariyamna said.

"Trust me, if I thought you were a death eater, then you would be dead by now." James said.

"Such trust after all I've done for you," Ariyamna said.

James started up, but Sirius grabbed his friend's arm pulling him down. "Ariyamna," Sirius said. "It's been good, but we have to dash."

"Yes, dash," Remus agreed.

Ariyamna looked startled as the four boys got up. "Right," She said watching them leave. "Well, it was good… Seeing you and all."

"Yeah," Peter said, shoving James outside. "Sorry about Prongs, he's just a little cranky because Lily took Snape to the Slug club a few nights ago."

"Sluggy still holds them?" Ariyamna asked.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Bye!" He swiftly shut the door. Sirius sighed and looked over at James.

"Prongs, what were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was just curious," James said.

"About death eaters?" Sirius asked.

James looked up sheepishly at them for a moment. He then let out a sigh. "There have been a number of people disappearing, dad won't tell me what's going on…"

"So you thought you should play detective and accuse Ariyamna of being a Death Eater?" Remus asked.

"I didn't actually accuse her," James said, raising his hands in defence.

"You kinda did," Peter said.

"Please," James snorted. "She is as much a Death Eater as you are, Pete."

"You never really wanted to get a Butterbeer and have a nice Christmasy night, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry," James said. "I just thought…"

"Never mind," Sirius said. "Just promise me something in future."

"Sure, what?" James asked.

"Never think for yourself again."

**A/N**

**Hello my lovely readers. Please first of all don't favourite or add as a story alert without leaving a review. Remember, I would really much like to get 200 reviews on this, I think thus far it is my most successful story. It seems like I want to feed my ego, but I really need to know so I can improve on things, take in suggestions for future chapters (seriously anything is welcome) and just generally feel like people are enjoying it :) **

**To the anonymous reviewer who wants to know how I manage to keep the characters equal – trust me, it's not easy. I have a soft spot for Remus and he tends to take over most of my musings. It's incredibly difficult to keep them all separate and equal. Thankfully, I have three friends (which oddly makes a group of four) that I use as basis for the marauders. We're a lot like them in a lot of ways. It's kinda creepy to be perfectly honest.**

**And guess what guys? Today was my last exam! So I'll be back to regular, hopefully almost daily updates. YAY! *little round of applause for me* now I just need to worry about the results. **

**Lots of love xx **

**Leave a review ;)**


	30. Holidays

"What the hell is this?" James almost shrieked, pulling his hand out of his Christmas stocking. Sirius and Peter blurted out laughing. James' right hand was covered in a foul smelling green mess that dripped down his forearm. He took a whiff of it before gagging, almost throwing up. "What the hell is this?" He bellowed.

"It looks like dragon poo," Sirius said.

"Urgh!" James said, trying to get away from the smell and extending his arm. "Urgh. Urgh. Urgh. Uuurrrgghh!"

Sirius was doubling over with tears of laughter. James reached down and took his wand from his bedside table. "_Scourgify" _He muttered. The mess disappeared but still left a disgusting smell. James sniffed before gagging again.

"Who. Ever. Thought. It. Would. Be. Funny. To. Fill. My. Fucking. Stocking. With. Dragon. Shit. Is. Going. To. Die!" James hissed. "Was it you?"

"Was it me?" Sirius snorted a laugh. "Prongs, listen to yourself. Why would I sit here and watch it happen when I could be cursed for it?"

"Good point," James turned to look at Peter.

"It wasn't me, man," Peter shrugged, opening a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. "I'm not so clever to do it and get away with it."

"True," James shrugged.

"It was probably Moony." Sirius said.

James rounded. "Moony!" He almost growled.

"How on earth could it be Remus?" Peter asked. "He's off… Ill."

"Plenty of time for him to sneak dragon poo into your Christmas stocking," Sirius shrugged, biting off the head to a chocolate frog.

"We're visiting him," James said. "I'm going to teach him a thing or two about sticking dragon poo in my stocking," He grabbed his cloak and slung it over his pyjamas. Over the holidays, they had become accustomed to wandering about the school in their nightwear, McGonagall disapproved of course, but she decided to let it pass seeing as it was Christmas. They doubted very much that she would especially mind today. Sirius let out a groan.

"I don't want to go!" He complained. "He'll be cranky and he won't talk and I'll end up getting pissed off with him."

"Tough," James said. "He's going to pay for his stupid practical joke."

Sirius groaned so more.

"Slippers, on, now." James ordered. "Peter?"

Peter fell back on his pillow and let out a long fake snore.

"Oh no, I need two others to help me come up with a good enough payback." James said, yanking Peter's feet.

"You're a good enough trickster," Peter replied. "Come up with your own payback!"

"Oh come on!" James said.

"I refuse to move my enormous but gorgeous backside," Sirius said.

James flicked his wand. "_Levicorpus"_

Sirius was pulled from the bed by his ankle and he levitated in the air for a few minutes yelling at the top of his lungs. "GET ME DOWN YOU UTTER BASTARD!"

James flicked his wand again and Sirius tumbled to the stone floor. He sat up, rubbing his head and his arse. "Fine," He muttered. "We'll go."

"Thank you," James said.

"I don't know why when you're perfectly happy causing your own trouble." Sirius grumbled, getting up and pulling on a cloak.

"Peter?"

Peter let out another fake snore. James was tempted to use _levicorpus _again. But just as he made for his wand, Peter sat up.

"I'm coming," He muttered. "I'm coming,"

They hurried quickly out of the dorm and headed straight to the hospital wing, passing a singing peeves and the portraits whom all seemed to be holding glasses of sherry. Remus was the only occupant of the wing, the curtain drawn around his bed. Madam Pomfrey bade them a merry Christmas and let them be. James pulled back the curtain, only to get the fright of his life. Sarah, still in her nightdress, was sitting by Remus' bedside talking to him earnestly. He seemed genuinely interested, though too tired to offer a response, his legs covered with sweets including what appeared to be a mountain of chocolate. Sarah looked up and blinked.

"Oh, hi," She said.

"Hi," Sirius said, a faint crease forming on his head. "What are you…?"

"Oh, don't worry, I was just visiting," She said. "I'll… See you at the feast tonight,"

"Hopefully," Remus said, giving a weak smile.

Sarah got up, making sure her dressing gown was still tied, and leaned down to give Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before she left, leaving a very confused James, Sirius and Peter.

"I… What…" James started confused.

"Bucket," Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"Bucket!" Remus cried pointing at a large pail near the end of the bed. Peter grabbed it and handed it to him and Remus promptly threw up in it.

"Well, that's one way to greet your friends," Sirius said sitting down. Remus handed the bucket to James who put it to the side before collapsing onto his pillow, exhausted, and his forehead covered in cold sweat.

"I think I caught something last night," He muttered.

"Oh?"

"Yes well apparently, spending the night going through a painful transformation in a tiny hut with poor hygiene and warm enough to freeze fiendfyre, causes a little sickness," Remus said mildly.

"What was Sarah doing here?" Sirius demanded.

"What?" Remus asked, blinking.

"You know what I said," Sirius said folding his arms.

"She was just visiting,"

"She knows you're a…" Peter didn't finish his sentence.

"No," Remus said calmly. "I asked her to visit,"

"Moony's got a girlfriend!" James said in a sing-song voice. Remus gave him a look.

"I do not have a girlfriend." He said. "We're just close,"

"How close? I mean, if you're technically in her, I'd say you're pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend." Sirius said.

"Charming, Sirius, very charming." Remus said. "Bucket!"

James handed it back to him and Remus threw up again. He then extended out to James, who declined. "Better hold onto it mate," He said.

"Fair enough," Remus said. "James, why do you stink?"

James looked affronted before Sirius motioned to his right hand. James held it up. "Oh, yeah, that," He looked down at his friend. "Did you put Dragon shit in my Christmas stocking?"

"No," Remus said frowning. "I would hardly have time. As you recall I left at six last night, you didn't go to bed until 11."

At this Sirius burst out laughing and fell to the floor. James rounded on him. "YOU!"

"It's just so… Funny!" Sirius wheezed.

"I just curse you to high heaven," James said, pulling out his wand.

"Go ahead," Sirius challenged. "I'll beat you,"

"No, you wouldn't even beat a girl."

"I know, but this is the exception!"

"Not now," Remus interrupted mildly. "I have a rather large headache and you idiots are not helping."

Sirius grinned sheepishly over at Remus. "Sorry mate," He said before he was jolted six feet into the air. "LET ME DOWN PRONGS OR I SWEAR TO BLOODY MISCHEIF THAT I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

James shrugged. "I'm not too bothered to be perfectly honest."

"Okay, both of you get out before I turn my wand on you," Remus said. "And nobody wants that,"

James lowered his wand and Sirius was once again that morning, sent tumbling to the ground. He got up whilst untangling himself from his pyjamas and dressing gown. "You are a arse, James Potter,"

"I try," James shrugged.

"OUT NOW!" Remus ordered. "Before I throw up on both of you."

James didn't seem to mind. "Remus got a girlfriend!" He sang as he, Peter and Sirius left Remus in peace. Remus rolled his eyes and turned over the page of the Daily Prophet.

…

"Andromeda's had a kid," Sirius said lightly bounding towards the long sofa and sitting down in between James and Peter. He held a letter in his hand and looked generally pleased. "Look!"

He shoved a baby picture under James' nose. He looked at it for a moment, then shrugged. "What's up with it's hair?"

"I dunno," Sirius said, looking at the photo. "And it's a _she _not an it!"

"Right," Peter said glancing at the photo.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius sighed tutting and shaking his head. "That poor child. Hair that she can't control and a name that would be more suited on a woodland elf,"

"We get it, Sirius," James said, yawning and stretching his legs. "You're pretty much a very proud mother hen, get over it and put it away won't you?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked.

"Nuthing," James said.

"He's been like this for at least an hour," Peter supplied.

"Oh dear," Sirius said. "James, is your period late?"

"Funny," James said darkly.

"I wasn't joking,"

James cleared his throat. "I dunno," He said. "I'm just having a moment."

"Well, can you stop having it and celebrate the birth of my…" Sirius frowned thought for a moment. "Second cousin?"

"You're right," James said. "Sorry, congratulations,"

"Hey, I didn't push the thing out," Sirius said.

"Okay, now I am confused, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't actually know,"

"So you're creating argument for the sake of it?"

"Well, Regulus has gone home for the holidays," Sirius shrugged. "I have nobody to beat up."

"You must be so heartbroken,"

"I am a little yes," Sirius admitted. "Wanna go see what Madam Rosmerta is cooking up tonight?"

"No," James said.

"No?"

"No," James repeated.

"Oh, I know what this is about," Sirius sat forward. "This is about Lily/Caitlin isn't it?"

"No," James said, but his ears turned bright red.

"I knew it!" Sirius leaned forward. "So, what's up with Caitlin."

"Nothing," James leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, she's great and all, and we have loads to talk about."

"But she's not Lily," Peter said, looking up at last, so far had been ignoring their conversation.

"That…" James admitted. "And-"

"James! Sirius!"

They turned their heads to see Clara, their Quidditch captain, marching towards them, her face bright red from the cold of the outside. Clearly she had just gotten back in from her date with her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Sirius drawled, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted James. James however, did not seem to mind.

"Quidditch practice will be starting up again in…" She frowned for a minute. "Two weeks tomorrow."

"Nice," James said, grinning.

"I need you guys to help me out picking the new team."

"Us?" Sirius said. "With responsibility? Have you gone mad woman?"

"Yes," Clara replied. "But since nearly everyone has left from the team, and Gideon and Fabian will be too busy trying to win me over with a selection of Honeydukes finest and roses they swiped from the herbology gardens, I think it's best that you two help instead. Besides. You know the people in this school better than Dumbledore,"

"No by choice," Sirius muttered. "We usually have to write apologies to them."

"Ah well, maybe you could apologise to them in person." Clara shrugged, moving away.

"Like that'll happen," James said.

"True," Sirius nodded. "What were you saying?"

"You know what, I've forgotten," James said giving a big grin. "Come on, let's get out. Maybe we can wrangle some hidden passage ways out of Moaning Myrtle."

"I'll get Remus then," Sirius said, jumping to his feet.

James glanced up at the dormitory. "Better not, you never know what might happen with an angry sleeping Remus, he might use our nuts as chew toys."

"Fair enough," Sirius shrugged.

…

The holidays ended somewhat abruptly, and the four boys trudged lazily back to class without any real commitment. As they made their way up to charms they bumped into Xeno, who was sitting by himself on the stone stairs having an earnest talk with the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost.

"Hello Xeno!" James said brightly sitting down beside him. "How was your holidays?"

"Positively normal," Xeno replied. "But I did have the wonderful opportunity to Ningyo spotting with my mummy,"

James and Sirius looked over at Remus who was rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what it is!" He cried.

"Are you two so uncultured that you do not know what it is?" Xeno asked.

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid that instead of holding our pinky out when taking a drink from our tea cups, we use the middle." He let out an odd laugh. "We are _so _uncultured."

"No, the middle finger is right," Xeno said dreamily. "Ningyo is a water fairy that cries tears of pearls, it has the head of a human and the body of a fish-"

"Sort of like a mermaid?" Peter asked.

"No, nothing of the sort," Xeno said. "For a start, they are more welcoming than mermaids, and are not completely made up of fantasy."

"Er… Xeno," James said. "Mermaids are real, we've seen them in the black lake…"

"No!" Xeno said. "Those are not mermaids. Quite the contrary, those poor souls are ex-students to whom the old headmaster Phineas Black had them drowned. They conjured their best magic and transfigured themselves into fish, only it went wrong and they were left there forever."

James and Remus turned to look at Sirius who muttered under his breath. "I hate that my family can cause nut jobs to disbelieve the obvious," Remus kicked him. "OW YOU MOTHER FUCK-"

"Temper," Remus said mildly.

Sirius folded his arms.

"So, what were you talking to the Grey Lady for?" Asked James, ignoring his two friends.

"Oh, this is Helen Ravenclaw."

"Who?"

"Rowena Raveclaws' daughter, stupid!" Xeno let out a sigh. "For the brightest students in the school, you really are thick."

"Thanks!" James said smiling. "It's not often we hear an insult coming from you,"

"It wasn't an insult," Xeno said. "More an observation,"

"Of course," Sirius said.

"I heard your family held an impressive ball," Xeno said looking at Sirius, who shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you hear that?" He asked.

"Well, our family is pure-blood," Xeno shrugged. "We were of course invited,"

"I don't know why," Sirius said. "You don't seem to uphold the Death Eater ideals."

"We don't," Xeno said. "But I think that they were only being… courteous."

"My family? Courteous? You're having a laugh Xeno," Sirius said shaking his head.

"What ball?" James asked.

"Every year," Sirius said, explaining. "The Black's hold a ball instead of a normal family lunch. They include all the most of the wizarding community that are either in a position of much power, or indeed are pure-blood and support the Death Eater way of living."

"Nasty," James said.

"There is a reason I don't go home for Christmas," Sirius said, bitterly.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Remus? Peter?" Xeno looked over at them, surveying Remus' shabby appearance.

"it was okay," Remus shrugged.

"Even with the full moon?"

Remus' eyes widened. He laughed nervously. "Now what makes you say that?"

"Oh, you don't know about it?" Xeno said. "Then never mind."

James put a hand on Xeno's shoulder. "What do you know?"

"A lot of things," Xeno replied.

"Oh?" Sirius said. "Like?"

Xeno said nothing more and continued to hum, getting up from the stairs and making his way to charms.

"Ignore him," Peter said. "They all think he's insane anyway,"

"I'm fine," Remus shrugged, a pit gnawing at the content of his stomach.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Positive."

**A/N**

**Longer chapter next time I Solemnly Swear on my Harry Potter DVD collection (see what I did there? Haha, I think I'm so smart!) Anyway, I'm not going to hold hostage to chapters if I don't get 200 reviews, that will be riddikulus (another HP pun) I would just like it is all.  
>School Play is driving my nut in. I shouldn't be so stressed now that I've left school. Gr.<br>Anyways, someone wanted to know whom was whom in my group of friends that are oddly like the marauders. Well, cast your eyes down to read more, I will give reasons, not just because we fancy the particular marauders.**

**Me – Remus, very restrained, very easy going until someone riles up my temper which is not an easy feat, trust me. Plus everyone already thinks that I'm a werewolf. I have actually managed to convince a few 8 year olds that I am. Which is always fun.  
>Shannen – Sirius (sexy, smart, brilliant to the point I want to smash her against the table to knock a few brain cells out and give them to me, but often gets the blame for things she didn't do.) Also, do you remember that phrase that Snape used in the third film, "Quarreling like an old married couple" When referring to Sirius and Remus, well, that's us, we are an old married couple.<br>Urszula (Alice as we like to call her) James. Again much the same as before, but she is more of a headstrong leader, and willing to trust her friends until the end.  
>Marion (she's gonna hate me for this, but he-ho, she never reads fanfiction so…) Peter – Kinda whiny, follows everyone about, doesn't seem to have her own mind. But I doubt very much that she would ever betray us to the dark lord. I still love her ;) Don't think anything bad of her, really, she just has that personality. She's not evil. I choose my friends well.<strong>


	31. Boggarts

**A/n**

**To my readers. I feel so terrible leaving you hanging for a week. I sincerely apologise, I shall be punishing myself greatly for it, disallowing myself to have chocolate all week because of it (which in hindsight was not a great idea, I needed the chocolate to give me a sugar rush after spending the whole night on Wednesday watching the lunar eclipse) **

**Anyway, this chapter isn't great. But it's still a chapter. Everything has just been so hectic this week. Again apologies. I should be back on form by tomorrow. This chapter is short because I was at my prom last night and I've been working most of the week. **

**Enjoy and leave a review if possible. Remember 200 reviews!**

**xxx**

January, February and March seemed to melt into each other without much pause for breath. Studying was growing more intense as the third year exams were barely weeks away. Natural brilliance (or arrogance, as Lily claimed) led Sirius and James to believe that studying was not an option. Even going so far as to stop Remus from helping Peter with his revision. "WE DON'T NEED THAT CRAP!" Was Sirius' exact words. Remus just ignored them until he realised that James had stolen his books and hexed them to the outside of the astronomy tower. This made one very grump Remus, which James quickly wished he hadn't caused.

"It was only a joke!"

"I needed those books for class!"

"But you're brilliant!"

"How many times do I need to say that I have to _study _to get this brilliant!"

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, James."

"Shall I go and get your books?"

"That would be nice."

One Wednesday during Defence against the Dark Arts, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James all with their heads bent down pouring over text books about Hinkypunks and Redcaps, got the fright of their life when a loud noise came from the front of the room. Professor Fabianus slammed down his walking cane on the desk.

"Alright," He said, pulling out his wand. "All of you stand up and take out your wands."

Begrudgingly, and a little confused the students stood up. Fabianus moved around his desk and motioned the class to follow him. With a flick of his stubby wand, the desks and chairs shifted to the side and he limped to the back of the room. Cane in hand, he hit the large trunk and it shook violently.

"Time to put your boggart training to the test." He said.

"What?" James said. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not kidding James. Might as well, you lot look as though you've been put into a coma," Fabianus said. "Step forward. Say the incantation. Excetra, Excetra. On the count of three. One-"

They all fumbled for their wands.

"Two."

Peter dropped his wand in pure terror.

"THREE!" The trunk exploded open and Fabianus called forth a student. "Marlene!"

Marlene was pushed towards the front. The mist that was probably the Boggart turned to see her and began to shape-shift. Snakes, spiders and other creatures poured from the cracks in the floorboards. She raised her wand and cried "Riddikulus!" There was a loud crack and they exploded into sweets and party-poppers. A laugh erupted from the class.

"Sirius!" Fabianus roared.

Sirius marched forward, looking determined. The Boggart turned and saw him, confused for a minute, it turned into an exact copy of Sirius. The boggart-Sirius was older, and looking around wildly as if in a fight. A green light hit his chest and the Boggart-Sirius fell down dead. Sirius made a sharp flick with his wand, shouting "Riddikulus!" The Boggart-Sirius got up from the floor and did an Irish jig. James was the one to laugh the loudest.

"SIRIUS, YOU DORK!"

"Mary!" Fabianus called over James.

Sirius pushed Mary forward and she dug deep in her robes for her wand. The boggart was getting confused. Another loud crack and it was a clown, with red lips curling up its white face, holding a red balloon. Mary seemed genuinely terrified before quivering. "Riddikulus!"

The clown's baggy trousers dropped to reveal a pair of scrawny white knees that were quaking.

"EXCELLENT!" Fabianus shouted. "James!"

James rushed forward and the boggart turned to him. _Crack _and it was an ominous creature stooped in black robes. Several people screamed, unsure of what it was. The creature held a scythe in a bony hand and was beckoning James forward. For a second James looked confused, as if it had not been the thing that he thought that would appear. Nevertheless he pointed his wand and yelled the incantation. A loud crack and the scythe blade from the long wooden stick and hit the figure on the head, sending it to the ground.

"SARAH!"

Sarah rushed past Remus and drew out her wand ready to face it. There was a loud crack and in front of her stood a creature, soaked to the skin, with slender arms. Once human but shrivelled and with pale eyes. "Riddikulus!" The creature lost its legs and fell to the floor.

"LILY!"

Lily marched forward looking determined. The Boggart saw her and then fell to the floor in a pile of robes. Underneath it was Snape, bleeding at the neck, dead. Lily was too shocked to move. She raised her wand slightly. "R-r-riddikulus!" _Crack. _The Boggart seemed to be enjoying itself. Snape had turned into an image of Marlene. She tried again. Now a dead Mary. Another dead body, one that they did not recognise to be a little older than Lily. Then two other bodies, presumably of her parents. Dead Xeno. Dead Remus. Dead Peter. Dead Sirius. Dead James.

Remus rushed forward to Lily who was sobbing on the floor. The Boggart took one look at Remus and rose from the ground into a silver orb. Remus wasn't concentrating on it. He pulled Lily up and moved towards James who was staring at where his dead form had been just seconds before.

Fabianus cleared his throat, the Boggart turned on him, but before it had the time to change from the moon into something else, Fabianus waved his wand and forced it back into the trunk. Once locked and bolted, he went towards Lily and knelt down beside her.

"Lily?" He asked. "You alright?"

Lily gave a shaky laugh. "Yes," She said through her tears. "I'm fine professor."

Remus pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here," He said.

"Thank you," Lily whispered, blowing her nose. "I'm just… Being silly. Can't even… Handle… A silly… A silly boggart."

"Mary, Marlene," Fabianus said. "Maybe you should take Lily back to your common room."

"No!" Lily cried. "Let me try again."

"No," Fabianus said firmly. "Mary? Marlene?"

Mary and Marlene were obviously shaken by what they had seen Lily's boggart turn into. But they nodded nonetheless and pulled her up, taking her out of the class. James was still staring at the spot where he had seen his shape. Remus had went to Sarah's side, she was holding herself, a little terrified that she had seen her dead frame. She looked at him for a second before flinging her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Remus, unsure of what to do, hugged back. Fabianus did not look worried though he knew that what he wanted to be a simple lesson had turned into something else. He cleared his throat.

"Class dismissed." He said calmly.

Sarah pulled away, looking at Remus before blushing. She picked up her bag and left with the crowd. Remus joined James and Sirius who were still looking at the trunk.

"Well that was fun," James said sarcastically.

"Quite," Remus agreed silently.

"Bloody boggarts," Sirius said kicking the trunk as they made their way out.

"Well we know of one good thing that came from the lesson," Peter said catching up with them.

"And that is?" Sirius asked turning to him.

"Mary couldn't keep her eyes off you,"

….

"MOONY!" James cried. "Help me with this!"

Remus looked over. "James, it's a simple charm. Do it yourself."

Sirius nudged Remus. "He's trying to make you out to be smart so Sarah will want to go on another date with you!"

"Another…" Remus shook his head. "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well you seemed pretty cosy last night!"

"That was different!" Remus said growing red. "I was helping her with her homework."

"Listen, do you ever want to go out with this girl?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you'll play along!" James cleared his throat. "Oh no!" He said in an obviously fake voice. "I don't know how I will ever manage to do this charm. Remus, can you help me?"

"No," Remus said flatly.

Sirius kicked him under the table.

"OW!" Remus cried. "Sirius you help this idiot!"

"But you're obviously smarter," Sirius complained.

"Well grades tend to disagree with that don't they?" Remus snapped.

"Oh, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing."

"Time of the month?"

"No."

"Sarah not giving you enough loving?" James asked, resulting in another kick under the table. "OW!"

"Mr. Potter, is there a problem?" Flitwick asked.

"No professor," James said.

"Get on with your work then,"

"Right, yeah, sorry,"

Sirius turned to James. "Any luck with Lily yet?"

James shook his head. "She doesn't acknowledge I exist," He said, sighing and turning over the page to the book he was reading.

"That's not strictly true," Remus said.

"You're right." James said. "I am truly awesome. How could anyone deny my existence?"

"Well let's see… There's Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, Lily…" Sirius began counting the names off his fingers.

"Me," Remus said from behind his book. James turned and punched him on the arm.

"Mr. Potter, I saw that, detention tonight."

"But sir!"

"No, you're doing it Potter. I don't care what you have to do tonight."

James fell back onto his seat looking downhearted.

"Yeah, but we're still going into Hogsmede to visit Aberforth, aren't we?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "What makes you say that?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought that Remus would want to comfort Sarah after her little fright in D.A.D.A…"

Remus slammed his book down. "Thanks Pete."

"Here for you man," Peter grinned.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Well what?" Remus replied.

"Do you just want to stay at Hogwarts and comfort Sarah?"

"What? You're making me decide?"

"Listen, if it was any of us…" Sirius paused thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. "Yeah, we would stay to comfort the girls."

James wrapped his arm around Sirius' neck. "You know it was just a prank, we never meant any of it," He said comfortingly.

"Shove off James," Sirius said.

"I think you better listen to him," Remus said. "He's been looking for a prank to get you with after you pulled the dragon faeces incident."

"Faeces? What are you? Some sort of Healer?" Sirius asked. "Just come out and say 'poo',"

"No,"

Sirius turned to James, pushing his hair out of his face. "You haven't pulled any sort of pranks have you?"

"Well what would be the point of me saying sorry before said prank is pulled?" James asked.

"Might be just in case the prank leaves me unconscious and I can't hear your apology when I'm lying on the hospital wing bed." Sirius said.

James thought for a minute then shrugged his shoulders. "It is a likelihood."

Sirius' face drained of colour. "What?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll find it bloody hilarious afterwards." James grinned.

"I hope so," Sirius said.

"Is this in any way contributing towards your study?" Flitwick asked.

James looked down at the tiny Professor. "No, sir. Just… Y'know, having a… Discussion,"

"On?"

"This charm."

"There's something you have to discuss about a simple charm?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you intentionally playing dumb so I don't give you detention for talking in class?"

"Er…"

"I thought as much. Doesn't work. Detention for the rest of the week."

"Oh come on! It was Sirius as much it was me!" James complained.

"Fine, Sirius, you can join him!"

"WHAT?" Sirius yelped. "I didn't do anything!"

"But you encourage him," Remus supplied.

"Not necessarily. It's more of a barter system. I encourage, he encourages of equal measure. It's fun,"

"Then you can both have equally long detentions." Flitwick said.

Sirius let out a groan and flopped back onto his chair almost setting alight the teacups he was trying to give legs to. James let out a laugh.

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius said.

"No,"

Sirius pouted.

…

"She's right there!" Sirius said pushing Remus forward. "Go on, ask her to Hogsmede!"

Remus blushed angrily and pushed his way through the crowds opposite to where Sarah was standing on her own. James stood in his way.

"Oh no you don't," He grinned. He shoved Remus forward, pulling him around the neck and walking over to Sarah. "Hello!"

Sarah saw Remus and blushed. "Hey James. Hi… Remus."

"Hi, Sarah," Remus said.

James grinned wildly between them. "Well I can see this conversation is spreading like wildfire. I'm gonna leave you lovebirds alone."

Remus opened his mouth to say something but James had already ducked through the crowds back to Sirius and Peter.

Sirius was shaking his head, smiling slightly. "Our little boy is all grown up and will soon have his first date."

"He's already had one," James reminded. "Slughorns' party?"

"Oh, bollocks, yeah." Sirius said. "Fine, contradict me in front of the kids! It's bad enough trying to get respect from them!"

"I respect you!" Peter squeaked.

"Yes Peter," James said. "We know this. You follow us day and night telling us how much you love us. We are frankly brilliant but for god's sake don't point out the obvious,"

"Oh… Sorry,"

"No, keep going with it." Sirius said. "I rather like being worshipped by someone."

"Sirius,"

"Yes James?"

"Go drown in Moaning Myrtle's toilet."

"I've done that already." Sirius lifted the hood of his robes and made a "ooooohhhhh" noise whilst waggling his fingers. "I'm a ghost!"

"Don't mock the dead," James said. "Nick'll come and chop your head off."

"He doesn't have the stones to!"

"Quite the contrary," said a vague voice. The boys turned to see Xenophilius, clutching his books. "I rather think he has the stones… Just not the physical ability to do such a thing."

Sirius stared at Xeno. "Er… Okay,"

"If it is a problem I offer my services."

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" James asked.

"Yes, cutting Sirius' head off," Xeno shrugged. "It might actually get rid of the Wracxspurts that are floating around you."

"Wrackspurts?" Sirius asked. "No," He shook his head. "I don't even think I want to know."

"You don't," Xeno said. "Nasty little creatures. They float in your ear and make you say stupid things."

"Right," James said pursing his lips. "So, Sirius has had them all his life?"

Sirius punched James on the arm. "Arse!"

Remus had returned, slightly red but smiling nevertheless. Behind him, they could see Sarah smiling and biting her lips as her friends joined her.

"So…" Peter said. "Does Moony have a girlfriend yet?"

Remus cleared his throat, avoiding the subject. "Come on, let's go to lunch, I wonder what we're having."

"Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend!" Sang Sirius.

"Shut up!" Remus said.

"Oh my bloody god. He does!" James said. "So?"

"What?"

"Do you have a date?"

"No, James."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"Me asking her to borrow a book."

"You mean I sang for no god damn reason?" Sirius asked. He let out an angry groan. "Sometimes you can a be a pain in the bloody behind."

"Well I'm sorry," Remus said, sitting down on the bench. "Don't you two have Quidditch practice?"

James and Sirius who were just about to sit down, checked their watches and yelped. "Right, yeah, gotta go. Save us some cheesecake." Sirius said.

"Seriously, get over your stomach," Peter said.

"Why, hello Evans," James had said, distracted. "Are you okay?"

"Go away Potter," Lily said.

"Well I can't do that, not after seeing the Boggart turn into a version of me." James said.

"It was only there because you were in the room." Lily said. "If a flying tree was in the room then there would have been a version of that, that the Boggart took shape of."

"Why on earth would there be a flying tree?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Lily said exasperated. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Work on that analogy crap," James suggested.

"Goodbye Potter," Lily said.

"Who said goodbye?" James asked.

"I did,"

"Oh,"

"Prongs," Sirius said, grabbing James' arm. "We don't have time for this. You can talk to Evans' later."

"Wait what – No!"

"Come on!"


	32. Revelations

When Sirius and James turned up at the Quidditch pitch Clara wasn't there. Gideon and Fabian, the two beaters, were arguing over which colour of roses to give her. Gideon was vehemently sticking with red whilst Fabian had opted for the more unromantic colour of yellow.

"It suits her personality more," Fabian argued.

"If that was the case then she would be in Hufflepuff!" Gideon said. "The reds are romantic and our house colour!"

"Why don't you go stick a thorn in your arse?"

"Why don't you come up with better arguments?"

"It's good to see a bit of brotherly love," Sirius said to James, who nodded.

"Oi! Dimwits!" James said. Gideon and Fabian turned to look around. "Where is our esteemed leader anyway?"

"Oh she hasn't turned up yet," Said Valerie, the seeker of the team. She was a nimble bright girl just finishing her N.E.W.T's with bright blonde hair, cut short and spiking in all different directions. She waved over to her boyfriend, David, who was sitting in the stands talking to his friends. He waved back before ruffling his messy black hair.

"Fantastic," Sirius said. "I'm gonna do a few circuits of the pitch, wanna join?"

"In a few minutes," James said.

"Alright," Sirius mounted his broom and took off. James watched for a minute before walking over to the captains tent. He peered inside and saw Clara kissing Greg, her boyfriend. Blushing, James retreated, making sure he wasn't seen. He got on his broom and flew over to Sirius.

"Guess who I saw kissing,"

"Clara?" Sirius asked.

James' grin dropped. "How on gods' earth did you get that?"

"It was pretty obvious,"

"No, seriously, how did you know?"

"I didn't," Sirius shrugged. "I guessed."

A sharp whistle blew from beneath them and Sirius and James leaned forward flying down to the rest of the team.

"Alright!" Clara said. "We divide into teams of three. All chasers. We need to train the new recruit, Nellie,"

James and Sirius paired off into a team with Valerie, whilst Gideon and Fabian went to Nellie's side. Clara gave Greg a quick peck on the cheek before mounting her own broom and hovering, watching the game from afar. James got the quaffle first. He darted throwing it to Sirius who flew low against the ground. He threw it at Valerie who darted a attack from Gideon. Fabian knocked her slightly, grabbing the Quaffle and zooming from view.

"CATCH NELLIE!" He bellowed throwing the quaffle at her. Nellie grabbed it and zoomed off. James could tell that she was good. She managed to dodge several of Valerie's attacks without no hesitation. There was a jeering from the crowd. James stopped and looked around. A group of Slytherins had gathered and were jeering Nellie.

"MUDBLOOD!" Shouted one.

"FILTHY BITCH!" Shouted another.

Sirius had stopped too and was looking furious. Nellie was close to tears. She stopped and got from her broom running away into the bathrooms. Valerie and Clara stopped, getting off their brooms and following her.

"I ought to teach those little bastards a lesson or two," Sirius hissed, getting his wand out. James held him back.

"Wait," He said calmly.

"They've upset Nellie!"

"I know!"

"Then why are you telling me to wait?"

"Because attacking them will do no good for the team." James said.

"I don't care about the team!" Sirius said. He flew down and got off his broom, marching towards the group who were cat-calling him. James got down too and ran after his friend. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off. Sirius was fighting against him.

"How DARE they treat her that way!" He bellowed.

Gideon and Fabian grabbed Sirius and together with James, they hauled him back. Sirius stood for a moment before running after the girls into the Bathroom.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted. "You can't go in there!"

Too late. Sirius had disappeared. James looked begrudgingly at Gideon and Fabian.

"He's your friend." Gideon said.

James let out a hefty sigh and followed Sirius. They were crowded against the sink. Nellie was sitting next to the bin, a tissue in her hand and her face snail-trailed with tears. Sirius kneeled in front of her whilst Valerie and Clara were trying their best to stop her from crying.

"They're just no good wasters," Sirius said. "They don't know how brilliant you are."

"Yeah," Valerie said. "They're just scared because with you on the team we'll beat them this year."

"Trust me," Clara said. "When I joined, I got called every name under the sun by those Slytherins. But it wore off eventually. You just gotta be a Gryffindor and stick it out."

Nellie said nothing. Clara put her arms around her.

"Do you want me to get McGonagall?" Asked a voice.

They turned to see David standing at the door. Valerie jumped up and ran up to him. "I think that's for the best." She said.

"No!" Nellie said sharply through her tears. "I don't want her here."

David ran his hands over his scruffy face.

"David," Valerie said. "Try and get those idiots off the pitch."

He stared at his girlfriend before nodding and kissing her forehead. He rubbed her arm then left. Valerie went back down to sit with Nellie.

"Are you sure you don't want him to get McGonagall?" Clara asked.

Nellie nodded. "I… Don't… Want… Them… To…See…This!" She motioned at herself before dissolving into tears again.

James sighed and pulled a bit of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to her. Sirius stared at James who shrugged. "Moony's given me his habits."

"I can see that," Sirius observed.

Nellie took the chocolate. Then Gideon erupted with. "AND WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?"

The team broke into a smile.

…

"So you are going out with her?" James asked.

"Yes, fine, Prongs," Remus said closing his book and stuffing it into his bag. "I'm going out with her. Get over it."

Sirius looked up, his face bright. "Does that mean I get to sing my song?"

"Fine!" Remus said. "I'm really in no mood to argue with you today."

"Time of the month?" Peter asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh,"

"But you still are coming to Hogsmede, right?" James asked.

"Not with you guys." Remus said.

"I'll sing it anyway." Sirius said. "Moony's got a girlfriend, Moony's got a girlfriend-" Remus grabbed one of Sirius's sausages from his plate and stuffed it into his mouth. Sirius stared angrily at Remus, then muttered. "Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Remus said, throwing the rest of the sausage on his plate and wiping his hands.

"God you can get grumpy during the full moon," Sirius said.

"You've only just noticed?"

James bit his toast as he got up from the bench. "Come on," He said. "Let's get going." Sirius, Peter and Remus got up, pulling on their jackets and moving quickly through the school towards the courtyard where the rest of the students had gathered.

"Remus!" Shouted a voice. Remus twisted around and saw Lily running towards him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you," Lily said urgently.

"Remus!" Cried Sarah, moving towards him, smiling brightly. Remus looked at her.

"Listen, Lily, can it wait until we get back?" Remus asked.

"What?" Lily asked. "No, it can't wait."

"No, please," Remus said. "When we get back," He took Sarah's hand and left. Sirius and James stared at the scene.

"What the hell was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Have no clue," James said.

"Maybe she's about to declare her undying love for him," Sirius suggested.

"Don't joke about that," James said.

"Come on!" Peter said. "Maybe we can find out what's going on if we follow them."

But they lost them in the crowd.

"Damn," Sirius said.

…

"So, do you hang out with them all the time?" Sarah asked.

Remus smiled gently. "Not all the time. I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well… I know that much…" Sarah said. "I mean, what are they about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're idiots, you're not, they're pranksters, and you're not…" Sarah said. "Do I need to go on?" Remus was smiling. "What? What is it?"

"Mm?" he looked up. "Oh, nothing, they're my friends. They've stuck with me through thick and thin. Can't exactly abandon them,"

"What do you mean by thick and thin?" Sarah asked. "I mean, you're not exactly fighting wars here."

"No, not quite, but you know, they're more brothers than actual friends."

"Brothers you can't choose," Sarah said.

"Ah, true." Remus said. "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"One older brother, one younger sister. Derek will be… 21 in July and Betsy will be 5 in… November…"

"You love them?"

"No!" Sarah let out a laugh. "I haven't seen Derek in so long, Betsy I adore though." Remus smiled. Sarah took his hand and he stared at it for a moment. "Sorry, do you not want me to – "

"No it's…" Remus smiled some more. "It's fine."

"I want to go to Three Broomsticks," Sarah said.

"Okay," Remus nodded. "Hold on though," He stopped and dug his hand into his pocket and checked his galleon count. "Oh… Er…"

"Remus, if you're short a few sickles just say," Sarah said. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"REMUS!" Lily was darting towards them. Remus turned.

"Lily, I asked you if this could wait," He said.

"I know but it can't," Lily said.

"I'm with someone at the moment," Remus said.

"I know, hey Sarah." Lily said.

"Hey," Sarah said, a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Remus please," Lily insisted.

Remus bit his lips then nodded. "Excuse me," He said, letting go of Sarah's hand and following Lily to the side. Lily looked around and checked if anybody was eavesdropping.

"Remus, I need to know," Lily took in a deep breath. "Are you a werewolf?"

Remus stood still for a second, he then let out a shaky laugh. "What a preposterous idea," He said as calmly as he could.

"Remus, don't lie to me," She ordered.

Remus ran a hand through his hair. He began to fumble around desperately for an excuse. "Lily, please, don't be so ridiculous."

"Remus!"

"No!" He cried. "I don't know where you heard it, but put it out of mind,"

"Remus, don't you dare insult my intelligence," Lily said. "Are you a werewolf or not?"

Remus stared at her, then he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"I just needed to know,"

Remus was shaking his head. "Don't tell anyone." He said. "Please. I get enough segregation as it is,"

"I understand that, it's just,"

"Lily, promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone!" Remus said grasping her forearms. "Please, promise me."

Lily nodded. "Not a word."

"I have… I have to go…" Remus said, letting her go. He ran off back to Sarah, angry and red.

"Remus?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus said. "Listen, Sarah, I can't… I can't do this."

"It's Lily, isn't it?"

"No." Remus sighed. "I just… I knew that I shouldn't, but it felt nice. But it's stupid, I can't… I'm sorry." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

…

"Evans' knows?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus said into his butterbeer.

"Knows, knows?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius,"

"Shit," Peter said.

"Tell me about it." Remus said.

"So what did you do?"

"I ran away," Remus said. "Duh."

"Bloody hell man," James said. "She isn't going to tell anyone is she?"

"I don't think so," Remus said sighing, putting his glass down. "I hope not."

"Girls can be right bitches," Sirius said.

"Mm."

"What about Sarah?" Peter asked.

"Not going out with her," Remus said.

"You dumped her?" Sirius asked.

"Well it could hardly be classed as dumping," Remus said. "Seeing that we only went out twice, and the second time is when said relationship failed."

"You're an idiot." James said. "Sarah didn't know, you would have been fine with her."

"She'd find out eventually," Remus said. "She is a Ravenclaw. Lily only worked it out before her because she's known me for longer,"

"I doubt she would mind," Sirius said.

"I doubt your doubts," Remus said glumly.

"You always do," Sirius sighed.

"What about you?" Remus asked. "Any luck with Mary?"

"Moody bitch," Sirius said.

"So that's a no?"

"No, that's a yes." Sirius said. "She's just a moody bitch. I'm sure she calls me a dog behind my back."

"You're not a dog though," James said. "Remus is-"

"Yes James, enough with the dog jokes," Remus interrupted.

"Are you guys official yet?" James asked, looking over at Sirius.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "I guess not yet. I'm sure she wants to wait until we're both ready to go official."

"Oh, Sirius Black the lady's man not officially dating someone yet?" James asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Just drop it James," Sirius said. "I know that you'll never get Lily, or any other girl for that matter."

"Hey!" James said. "I have Caitlin."

"Who you haven't spoken to since… Slughorns' party." Sirius said.

"No!" James argued. "I spoke to her just yesterday."

"Oh, were you comforting her over her pet rabbit dying?" Remus asked.

"Y-" James stopped. "Her rabbit died? Bummer."

"Well you would know, she's been crying about it all week."

"Dammit,"

"Freshen your drinks, boys?" Aberforth asked.

"Thanks," James said, he leaned back examining Hogs Head. "Aberforth?"

"Yes James?"

"Do you know of any passageways and stuff leading out to Hogwarts?" James asked.

Aberforth considered this whilst handing out drinks. "There is a few that you might not know of, but I recommend not using them. Shall I write them down?"

"If you could." James said. Aberforth leaned down, taking a pencil out of his pocket. He stopped and looked up.

"You ain't gonna use these for pranking stuff are you?" He asked.

"No!" Sirius cried. "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

James grinned. "Aberforth, how long have you known us?"

Aberforth let out a grumble and continued to write on the napkin.


	33. Marauders

"Sirius, I'm warning you now, don't do it,"

"You're no fun Moony,"

"I am plenty fun, I just don't want you kicked out of school before you reach your fourth year."

"I'm not gonna get kicked out. McGonagall loves me."

"That might be the case, but I'm pretty sure that the Slytherins will cause an uproar."

"I'm just setting fire to their stalls, what's the harm in that?"

"Do I need to draw you a flow chart."

"Oh god, not a flow chart!"

"I'll draw one, and even map out several possibilities."

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm still gonna do it."

"Sirius no!"

It was too late, Sirius had darted off into the stalls. James looked over and grinned, standing with the rest of the team as they made their way towards the pitch. Remus sighed and followed them, pulling up his hood as a fresh flurry of rain spattered down on them. Clara was cursing under her breath.

"Any day," She said. "They had the option to pick from any day and they choose today of all days,"

"Cheer up," Greg said. "You'll do fine."

Clara merely grunted. "Seen Valerie?"

"Yeah, she and David were, er… Getting to know each other's tongues."

"Beautiful." Clara said. "How you feeling Nellie?"

Nellie was shaking nervously.

"No need to get nervous," James said, patting her on the back. "I remember my first game."Nellie looked up at him. "Well, not really,"

"Why, what happened?" Nellie asked.

James frowned. "Erm… I don't really remember. A bludger took me to the head, I woke up in hospital a month later. Couldn't possibly do homework for months."

Nellie looked petrified.

"He's yanking your chain," Remus said calmly. "He didn't get hit by a bludger. Someone threw a bottle at him for showing off and being an arrogant prat."

"And how's that thing with Sarah going?" James asked smugly.

Remus' lips tightened. "Here," He said, pulling out a bit of chocolate. "Have some."

"Moony, break out of that habit. It's not good for you."

"I dunno," Valerie said behind them. "I like a man with meat on his bones."

"Well there are plenty of fat men available for you," James said.

"You know what I meant." Valerie said.

"I never know what you girls mean," James said huffily.

"Done!" Said a bright voice. Sirius was back, his hair windswept and blowing everywhere, his face slightly pink. "It should go off whenever someone makes a filthy jibe about blood-statuses."

"Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius said, grabbing a hairband and tying his long black hair away.

"Never mind." Remus said. "It's not like you'll listen to me anyway."

"Damn straight,"

"Alright guys," Clara said, clapping her hands together. "Lupin, do you want to go to the stands?"

"Sure," Remus said. "Good luck."

"Like we'll need it," James scoffed.

Remus rolled his eyes and left. Clara grinned. "Well, today is not the best day, but goggles on and heads held high, we'll be awesome. I know we will."

There was the sound of the whistle and together the marched onto the grounds. Sirius mounted his broom and zoomed off towards the goals. Valerie took off as well, soaring into the sky to face the Slytherin Seeker - Regulus Black. Clara and Malfoy met on the pitch and shook hands. Malfoy looked as if he was about to smack Clara across the face. Madame Hooch stepped out, her eagle eyes piercing the stadium.

"A nice clean game, thank you!" She said. "I want no blood."

"I can't promise that," James heard Sirius say. He couldn't help repress a smile. He was only human after all. James got on his broom and hovered, facing the Slytherin chasers. Madame Hooch blew her whistle again. Players went in all directions and James took possession of the Quaffle throwing it to Nellie. She was nimble enough to get through the other chasers.

…

"What did I miss?" Remus asked, joining Peter and Lily in the stalls.

"Not a lot," Peter said, handing his binoculars over to Remus "James won't stop showing off though."

"Typical." Lily tutted.

Remus threw her a look. He pressed the binoculars against his eyes and peered out. The Gryffindor stalls were yelling and screaming at James.

"Where's Valerie?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," Peter said. "We thought she saw the snitch a few minutes ago, but no such luck."

Remus focused his attention back to the field from the skies. Sirius was lazily roaming around the goal posts with a bored expression on his face. The quaffle passed from Gryffindor hands to Slytherin hands without much else happening. Everyone turned their attention to Clara who was yelling something. Nellie had gotten hold of the quaffle and was flying up for the first goal of the match. The Slytherin keeper was laughing at her. Gideon had seen this and smacked the bludger his way. The bludger hit the keeper on the head and sent him flying through the air.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and ordered Gideon off the pitch. But he was too busy laughing to really care. McGonagall looked furious.

"DIRTY UNDERHANDED TACTIC!" She screamed.

Madame Hooch set the game again, Slytherin's wanting payback. The Slytherin beaters swarmed around Nellie. James flew in, taking the quaffle from her and drawing the beaters away from her. He flew up to the poorly protected goals and scored –

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Bellowed the commentator.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked. Remus and Peter twisted around to see the Slytherin's jeering.

"Oh, not this again!" He cried.

"What?" Lily asked.

"During Quidditch practice, several of the Slytherins began to jeer Nellie. Calling her 'mudblood' and other foul names," Remus said. "Nellie couldn't handle it, and she left practice."

Lily turned back to the game. "I hope she's alright, She said.

Just as Lily spoke, something hit the Slytherin stands, like a bolt of lightning. The drapes and flags quickly caught fire and erupted in angry fury. Some of the older students tried desperately to put out the flames, but they only grew higher and more ferocious. Remus could see McGonagall fleeing towards them, waving her wand madly at the flames. During the confusion, several goals were scored by Nellie. Remus could see a smug grin playing on Sirius' face. Lily saw his expression and rounded on him.

"You know who it was," She accused. "Don't you?"

Remus snapped. "No,"

"Yes you do," She said. "Remus, tell me now,"

"No," Remus said flatly.

"It was Potter, wasn't it?"

"Lily, drop it now," Remus hissed.

"Remus, they could have killed someone!"

"But they didn't!" Remus said. "I know they wouldn't let that happen."

"Then you do know who it was!"

"Lily," Remus said. "I get that you have this self-righteous thing going for you, but seriously, drop it."

Lily looked furious. The game was growing more ferocious as rain cascaded down from the skies. Valerie soared near the Ravenclaw stalls, being tailed by Regulus. He had caught a hold of her broom and was pulling it back.

"REGULUS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Sirius bellowed over the thunderclap. "LET HER GO!"

Regulus did not heed his brother. He grabbed on tighter to the broom, causing Valerie to go off course. She tried to kick him off but it wasn't working. Sirius forgot his notion of protecting the goals from the chasers, and soared after his little brother. He almost knocked him off his broom. Remus, Peter and Lily could hear Madame Hooch blowing her whistle, but no one was paying any attention. Regulus clung onto his broom, swearing at the top of his voice. Sirius knocked him again, sending him flying through the air.

"SIRIUS!" Clara shouted. "STOP IT NOW!"

Sirius wasn't listening. He had pulled out his wand and was about to use it but it was cursed out of his hand. He turned and saw James soaring just behind him.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted. "YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Sirius pulled at his broomstick, causing it to go up into the clouds, the rain spattering across his face.

…

"What you did was incredibly selfish and underhanded." McGonagall said, pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat back, his fingertips together and blue eyes twinkling. "What on earth made you think that it was acceptable to do such a thing? Over a game of Quidditch?"

Sirius shifted his feet. He was covered in head to toe with dirt. James, Peter and Remus stood behind him, equally as soaked. The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team were waiting outside the office.

McGonagall stopped pacing and sighed. "This is out of my control." She said. "I leave it to the headmaster to punish you appropriately. Mr. Lupin with me."

Remus gave a dark smile before following McGonagall from Dumbledore's office. Peter looked nervous for a moment. Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved around the desk, quiet and contemplating. He saw that Peter was terrified and said kindly; "Peter, you have done no wrong. You may leave happily. Perhaps do some homework, I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind you using his notes whilst he is otherwise… Occupied." There was a glint in Dumbledore's eyes which made James and Sirius suspect that the old wizard knew that they had found out about their friend's predisposition as a werewolf. Peter merely squeaked before running out.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Sir," Sirius said. "I get what I did was unacceptable."

"I should hope so," Dumbledore said.

"But please, I'm begging you," Sirius said. "Don't expel me, I have nowhere to go."

Dumbledore frowned. "But Sirius, I was under the impression that you had a family in London to return to."

"They're not my family," Sirius said. "I haven't called them that for a long time. Please. Hogwarts is my only home."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Sirius, I am not going to expel you."

Sirius' face broke into a smile.

"However," Dumbledore raised a finger. "You have broken several dozen school rules. I can't accept that without needing to give you some punishment."

"Of course," Sirius said.

Dumbledore sighed, pushing his half-moon spectacles up his nose. "I shall deduct 50 points from Gryffindor and you must complete detention for the rest of the term."

"Of course," Sirius said

"And Sirius," Dumbledore said mildly, moving back around his desk. "If I find you doing something like that again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Sirius nodded. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. "You may go." He said. Sirius grinned and ran off. Dumbledore turned to James who was watching Sirius leave.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, Professor," He said moving towards the desk.

Dumbledore sat down. "James," He said calmly. "I know you like to protect your friends – "

"Please, sir," James interrupted. "Sirius… He has this terrible temper. He gets angry when injustice is done to him or anyone he knows personally and cares for. "

"James-"

"And he's a bit stupid, I'll admit, but he's my best friend-"

"James," Dumbledore said calmly. "Please, let me speak,"

James fell silent and stared at his shoes.

Dumbledore sighed. "I know that Sirius was only trying to protect young Nellie. I know that he and his brother do not see… Eye to eye as it were, but I admire that you are willing to protect him." He cleared his throat and smiled. "James, you're loving loyalty… It outstands me. Sirius is very lucky to have a friend like you,"

James said nothing, shuffling his feet. Dumbledore smiled further and started to hum. "Here have a lemon sherbet. You don't need to be here."

James took the sweet from Dumbledore's fingertips.

"Thank you… Professor," James said.

Dumbledore leaned back on his chair and watched James dart from the office, careful not to knock anything down. He found Sirius near the end of the corridor, staring out of the window at the thunder torn sky. He looked up.

"Hey, Prongs," He said.

"Hey," James leaned against the wall.

"I didn't mean to go and mess up the game," Sirius said.

"I know,"

"I just… got angry."

"I know that too,"

"He's no relation to me," Sirius said bitterly, kicking the stone walls. "I hate him. I hate all of them."

"I know," James said. "Just calm down."

Sirius took in a deep breath. "Sorry," He said.

"It's alright," James replied. "You were protecting her, you were protecting all of us."

"Is it the full moon tonight?" Sirius asked, trying to break the subject.

"Yes,"

"I suspect Moony's having a tough time."

"I guess."

"And Peter…"

"God knows," James shrugged. "I suspect he's up in the dormitory kissing our underwear before he goes to bed."

Sirius gave a shudder.

"Come on." James said. "Let's go."

…

"Just give me five minutes," Sirius said.

"No," Remus said. "We have to catch the train."

"Okay, three more minutes."

"No,"

"Two more minutes?"

"Sirius, I can hear the train whistle sounding, you don't have enough time."

"Then make time!"

"No!"

"Come on you big lout," James said, pulling Sirius towards the train.

Sirius pouted, pulling the bag further up his shoulder. "Do you think it's gonna get worse?"

Peter looked around. "Sorry?" He asked.

"You know… Everything." Sirius shrugged.

"Nah!" James said. "Malfoy's leaving. Surely a good thing,"

"Shut up Prongs, I mean about the war and stuff."

"There's not going to be a war," James said, finding a compartment.

"Not from what I've heard," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't know about that," James said sitting down, Remus pushing his bag onto the rack and pausing, looking outside the window. He caught Sarah's gaze. She stared at him for a minute before turning away. Remus sat down feeling stupid.

"Are you and Mary going to officially announce yourselves?" Peter asked.

"Maybe not until we go out on an official date," Sirius shrugged, opening a pack of exploding snap. He looked up and saw James grinning. "What?"

"Look at us," He said. "A few years ago we were talking about our favourite sweets, now we're talking about girls."

"James, you've never stopped talking about sweets," Sirius said.

"True," James shrugged.

"Anything planned for the summer?" Remus asked, turning away from the window.

"Not really," James said. "But you guys are welcome to mine anytime you want."

"I'll be there almost every day then," Sirius said. "Six weeks with Regulus and mother and father. I think I might explode."

"Pleasant." Remus said. "Peter?"

Peter thought for a moment. "No… I don't think. I think my brothers will be coming back from Japan."

"Japan?" James said. "Fancy,"

"They were learning some new magic," Peter said. "I don't know what it's about,"

"Obviously," James said. "What about you Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing special," His gaze once more lingered on Sarah. A puff of steam and the whistle to the train blew. She was then gone. He looked back at his friends.

"It's passing way too quickly for my liking," Sirius said. "Soon we'll have to go out into the big bad world."

"Scared you won't be ready for it?" James asked.

"No," Sirius said. "I'm worried that they won't be ready for us!" He let out a laugh, James just rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked. "We're awesome!"

"I think they might class us more as marauders, bandits – you know, generally just bad news," James said.

"Which, as far as I am concerned, is all I care about." Sirius grinned.

**A/N YAY! Another year done and dusted. **

**Stay tuned for more chappies. I wasn't too happy about this chapter. But I think it reveals much about Sirius' character. See ya!**


	34. Moonlight

_Remus,_

_I know that you have asked me to stop writing to you, and I would believe that you truly didn't care for me if it wasn't for the fact that every word you write screams a lie.  
>I don't ask for you to declare undying love for me. Don't be ridiculous. We're only thirteen. Or at least I am, I know that you're a few months older than me. I'm getting distracted.<br>I'm not an idiot. There is something you're hiding from me and it doesn't amuse. I can't imagine what would be so terrible that you have to ignore me for.  
>I don't know.<br>Anyway, this is just a short note to say, I miss you. Not as a boyfriend. But just as someone that I could talk to if my day got rough, or help me with my homework or whatever. I know, it's silly, I'm in Ravenclaw, I should be able to do my own homework. But as you recall we never really did Homework.  
>I hope you right back.<em>

_Love Sarah._

Remus folded the letter carefully and put it to the side. On his desk were scraps of what he had been trying to write scored out and blotchy from ink. He had tried writing a letter back to her, but he couldn't fit the right words together. Sirius was lounging on the bed, eating chips from an oil drenched newspaper that he had gotten from the muggle fish and chip shop. He licked the last off his fingers and scrunched it up before throwing it at Remus' head. Remus managed to duck in time and instead it fell to the floor. Remus kicked it to the side, not even bothering to pick it up.

James was leaning back on one of the chairs, relaxed and calm and at home. His shoes kicked off and up on the desk. He was flicking through one of Remus' many books, his eyes glazing over the chapters, flicking every now and then to certain pages where he would read if a word caught his eye.

Peter was lying on the rug, picking at the threaded moons and stars. It was already tatty and torn, holes worn into it after years of neglect. Old ink stains had faded against the dark blue. Peter was almost mesmerised by how old it was.

"Was that Sarah?" James asked, closing the book, leaning back and ruffling his hair.

"Yes," Remus said stiffly, shooing the owl that was perched on the window away.

"You're not going to write back, are you?" Sirius said.

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It seems like the Remus thing to do," Sirius said.

Remus looked at the letter in his hand sadly. James sighed and got up. He took the letter from Remus.

"Come on," He said. "Let's go out,"

Remus looked over at the window. "I don't think that's going to work."

"And why not?" Sirius jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "It's a nice night, might as well go out and explore the world that Moony calls home."

"I mean, it won't work because it's… It's a full moon tonight," Remus said.

"Oh," Peter said. "Why did you invite us over then?"

"I didn't." Remus replied. "You all turned up at my doorstep and expected me to be happy to see you."

"Weren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Well… Yes…" Remus replied. "But I did say that you couldn't stay the night,"

"You did?" James asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

"Me neither," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah… Me neither." Peter agreed.

"It's good to know that I am appreciated fully."

Sirius looked shocked. "I do appreciate you!" He said. "I appreciate it when you do my homework for me…"

"Oh, I'm aware of that." Remus replied.

"And yet, you won't do it."

"Sirius, you're smart enough as it is, you don't need me to help you with anything,"

"Yeah, but I'm just a lazy arse," Sirius shrugged.

"Yep," James agreed.

"You're not meant to agree with him," Sirius pouted. "You are meant to tell me how wonderful I am."

"Right, sorry," James cleared his throat. "Sirius-you-are-the-most-amazing-person-I-have-ever-met."

Sirius threw a pillow at James, who almost toppled over. He took his feet off the desk, twisted around. He was grinning madly. "I sure am," Sirius said, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in James' voice.

"Well it's a bummer," James said.

"What is?" Peter asked.

"The whole full moon thing," James checked his watch. "Well you have a few hours." He said. "Come on, we can make it back in time."

"I don't think we can," Remus doubted.

"Urgh," Sirius said. "This is getting boring. Prongs, confound that boy and drag him out!"

James grinned, pulling on his trainers whilst Peter got up accidently shifting the rug. He stopped, stooped down and sorted it before getting up and grinning. Remus let out a sigh and got his jacket. They tucked their wands into their pockets and trumped through the bungalow. Remus' mum was sitting on her own, her face brightened kindly as they entered the front room. Remus felt a lump rise to his throat. It looked as if she had been crying again.

"You guys going out?" She asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

She glanced worriedly at the clock. "Will you get back in time?" She asked.

"I won't be out for long," Remus assured her.

She smiled softly again, before retreating into her chair. "Alright, just be careful,"

"Always am," Remus said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before turning around and following his friends out of the home.

"Where's your dad?" James asked, closing the door behind him.

"Out," Remus shrugged.

"Where?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know where your dad is?" Sirius asked.

"Not really,"

"Harsh," said Peter.

"Mm." Remus followed them down the garden path and through the bushes onto the country road. The sun was bright and hanging just above the land. James had gone ahead, enjoying the country air as they made their way up towards the tiny English town. Sirius put his arms around both Remus and Peter sighing dramatically. He grinned manically, his hair flowing behind him. He had not bothered to tie it up. He had grown slightly over the last few weeks and now he and Remus matched in height. Peter was still smallest of the group, but he too had grown slightly more. James was bounding excitedly, pleased to be with his friends. Soft clouds parted around the sun, hiding it from view for a moment. It winked through again, glistening and beautiful. In the distance the dark of night had appeared and a few stars sat twinkling in their blue blanket.

"I love this place," James said, passing the war memorial walking backwards as to still speak to his friends. His hands in his pockets and a smile so wide that it almost lifted his glasses from his nose.

"God you sad little man," Sirius laughed.

"How so?" James asked.

"Because that's the sort of thing Moony would say," Sirius said shaking his head.

Remus didn't say anything and hugged himself slightly. James skipped ahead and grabbed one of the traffic cones from a nearby council roadblock and put it on his head. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter shook Sirius from his shoulders and ran forward, reaching up and knocking the traffic cone off his head. Peter ran ahead, laughing as much as he could handle without collapsing into a heap. James yanked out his wand and ran towards Peter.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted. "You're not allowed to do magic outside school just yet!"

James pouted and stuck his wand back into his jean pocket. Peter laughed even harder, doubling over to catch his breath. The sky was darkening around them. Remus picked up the traffic cone and put it back where it was meant to be.

"How's Mary?" James asked.

"She's fine," Sirius shrugged.

"You haven't spoken to her have you?"

"Now that's just a generalisation." Sirius replied. "I have spoken to her! I wrote to her just last week."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Stuff," Sirius replied.

"What kind of stuff?" James pressed.

"Just stuff," Sirius said. "Let's go down this way,"

They turned one of the corners onto a thin road that led out towards a growing forest. The birds tweeted, rustling in the trees. James kicked up some of the dirt and hopped onto the grassy hill, almost hitting the barbed wire that protected much of the farm land.

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

James frowned.

"Caitlin?" Peter said earnestly, moving in front of the group, grinning slightly, his blond hair moving in the light breeze.

"Oh," James shook his head. "I don't know,"

"Serious commitment issues, this one," Sirius said, nudging Remus, giving a chortle. Remus hugged himself tighter.

"I think I should make my way home now," Remus said.

"Nah," James replied. "You have enough time."

"Guys, no," Remus said, coming to a full stop in the middle of the road, no one noticed. "I really think we should go back."

"Remus-" Sirius said, turning around and seeing Remus shaking on the spot. He sighed and nodded. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

James looked over. "Yeah, maybe… OI PETER!"

Peter turned, he was about 15 feet in front of them. He blinked for a moment then made his way back very slowly.

"You mind speeding it up there, old Petey boy?" Sirius asked.

Peter gave Sirius a look before joining them. James put his arm around Remus' shoulder and slowly they made their way back to the house. Just as they were about to pass the abandoned road-works, Remus stopped dead. The pale orange moon that had just ascended in the blanket of blue and black hit his skin.

"Oh god," he whispered.

"Come on man," Sirius said, pushing him forward. "Just a little more," They quickened their pace, Remus was shaking completely, unable to keep a sense of composure. With a loud shriek, he grabbed his side and fell to the ground. Sirius grabbed his friend's waist, trying to hold him up. Remus was thrashing violently against him, screaming soundlessly as his vocal chords began to rip and change. James pulled him forward, almost being scratched by the long nails that were forcing their way from Remus' fingertips. Remus let out another painful scream. Peter stood, motionless, before suddenly in a stroke of genius he ran back to the house.

"PETER!" Sirius shouted, almost unable to control Remus as the summer moon began to take hold. James stared after him.

"COME ON!" He shouted, yanking Remus forward. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed a voice. Mrs Lupin was running forward, pulling her wand from her pocket. Remus recognised her, only for a minute before his eyes went from the light pale blue to viciously angry bloodshot green eyes. His teeth had evolved into canines and were now tearing at his lips. Mrs Lupin pulled her son forward, holding his cheeks. "Sweetie, sweetie look at mummy, look at mummy,"

Remus looked up, tiny tears dripping from his eyes. He was almost gone.

"You have to hurry sweetheart," She said. "Come on." James and Sirius pulled Remus forward, running down the hill towards the bungalow. Remus would fall every now and then yelling. His jaws snapped viciously. "Almost there, dear, almost there!" Peter had swung open the doors to the house waiting for them patiently. Mrs Lupin threw the rug from the kitchen floor to the side to reveal a trap door. She yanked it open and it revealed a set of stairs. She turned to him and grabbed his arms, pushing him down into the basement. Her hands locked on his face, foreheads together before Remus let out another shriek in pain. With that, Mrs Lupin closed the door on Remus. She stood up as they heard an almighty howl break from underneath.

"MOVE!" She shouted at the three boys. They stepped aside and watched her as she moved towards the round stone table. She attempted to push it. Sirius, James and Peter ran to her side and together they moved the table on top of the trap door.

Mrs Lupin let out a shaky sigh before standing up straighter and pointing her wands at the boys.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN KEEP HIM OUT THAT LONG!" She shrieked.

"It wasn't intentional," Sirius said. "We didn't know that he would begin to change so early!"

"You knew?" She barked. "You knew what he was and you kept him out?"

"Well," Peter said. "Yes, we've known since second year,"

Her face, though they hoped it might soften, remained hard. She raised her wand. James moved between them, Sirius and Peter at either side. Mrs Lupin let out a sigh, she lowered her wand slightly. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

James, Sirius and Peter checked themselves over. Their clothes were a little disarrayed and Sirius had a scratch across his arm, but there were no serious injuries as far as they could tell.

"If you dare, wreck Remus' school career…" She warned.

"Trust me," Sirius assured her. "If we were to do that, we would have done it already. We haven't,"

Mrs Lupin pursed her lips before straightening up. "You better go."

James blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Well you obviously can't stay," Mrs Lupin said grabbing a pot from the kitchen sink and moving towards the fireplace. "Back home now,"

"I'd rather stay," Peter said.

"Same," Sirius said.

"No," She replied flatly. "If he wakes in the morning and realises that he was close to attacking his friends, he will never forgive himself."

"All the more reason to stay so that he doesn't believe that he mauled us during the middle of the night," Sirius replied.

Mrs Lupin was shaking her head. "No, listen to me, you have to leave. His father will be returning shortly and… Well…"

"We'll hide," James said simply. "In Remus' room until he goes away to work in the morning,"

"Not likely," Mrs Lupin said.

"Can we at least come back in the morning?" Peter asked in a desperate attempt as she pushed him towards the fireplace.

She pursed her lips. "Perhaps, if it bodes well with your parents."

James let out a big grin. "That sits well with me. Sirius?"

Sirius shifted, uncomfortable, he looked down at the stone table before nodding. "Alright." He walked over to the fireplace, ducking so that he could fit. James joined him and grabbed a large handful of Floo powder. In a hazy green flash of flame, they were gone.

"You too dear," Mrs Lupin said tiredly. Peter walked forward.

"Are you sure you're okay looking after him on his own?" He asked.

She smiled. "I've dealt with it before," She said simply. "I can manage."

Peter grabbed a handful of Floo Powder before also disappearing.

**A/N**

**It seems my Remus muse is coming out… Damn, sorry about that for all you Sirius and James lovers. More fun with them later I promise. Now, just to let you know there should be at least two new chapters, but after the 7****th**** of July to about the 21****st**** there won't be any new ones. Damn holidays. It cannot be placed at a more inconvenient time to be perfectly honest. And I was so looking forward to seeing Harry Potter during the midnight showing! I was going to go all dressed up and everything…**

**I think we can safely assume that I am obsessed.**

**Anyway. Reviews are very welcome. But right now, I must go to bed… Or finish making that god forsaken snitch… Oodles! **

***oodles, is short for toodles which is basically just short for bye-bye… I'll shut up now.**


	35. First Kisses and Homework

**A/N **

**Teehee. A Sirius chapter this one. (Well, not so serious, it was just me trying to be incredibly witty and it fell down the hole.)  
>Anyway, I didn't want to dwell on the previous chapter, this is a lot more James and Sirius friendship. Because though Sirius and Remus and Peter were also good friends, I just wanted to develop the infamous Sirius and James friendship.<strong>

**Anyway. Enjoy. Oh, and leave a review! Remember I want 200, like badly!**

"A dream diary?" Sirius said. "A fuc-"

"Don't swear," Mrs Potter said, smacking Sirius' head.

"Sorry," Sirius replied. "A dream diary? I'm supposed to write a dream diary?"

James looked up from his cereal, his glasses slipping down his nose. His spoon hovered in mid-air as he looked at his friend.

"Well…" he said. "Yes, you did make a note of it,"

"I did?"

"On your hand," James said, pushing the spoon into his mouth and chewing at the crunchy sugary treat.

"I've washed in the six weeks we've been out of school." Sirius snapped.

"Really?" James chortled. "Cause, you're looking greasier than ever,"

Sirius kicked him under the table. James laughed a little more. Milk came out of his nose. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Use a napkin son," Mr Potter said from behind his copy of the Prophet. James pouted.

"There are none," He said.

Mr Potter lowered his newspaper, his face creased into a frown. "Then use the pack of kitchen paper towels that your mother bought!"

James groaned, pushing himself from the table and slumping lazily over to the sink where a sizable amount of kitchen towels had been left. He ripped one off from the roll and wiped his face with it before throwing it lazily towards the bin. He missed. His father leaned down and got it, throwing it in the bin with ease.

"And some people say you're one of the best chasers to go through the Gryffindor team," Sirius sighed shaking his head.

"Really?" James asked, getting excited. "Who?"

"Idiots," Grunted Mr Potter.

"Charlus, I could hug you," Sirius said.

"Don't," Mr Potter replied.

"Charlus, dear," Mrs Potter said, bustling back into the room. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"They can manage without me for five minutes," Mr Potter said, spreading his Prophet out on the table. "Look, Madame Malkins is having a half-price sale on hats…"

Mrs Potter pouted and took the paper away from him. "Go!"

Mr Potter leaned back and sighed. Mrs Potter became enraged at her husband, so she took out her wand and forced the frying pan and dish soap to go flying after him. Mr Potter ran off and his wife didn't call them off until she heard the satisfying crack of him apparating.

"What will you boys be doing?" She asked, picking up James' plate.

"I'm not done with that!" He cried.

"Tough," She said. "I need to get the washing done. Sirius, are you going to spend another night or are you actually going to visit your parents this summer?"

"I thought I would just stay here,"

"Wrong answer," Mrs Potter said.

"But… But… But Dorea!" Sirius said. "You love me!"

"No, Sirius, sweetie," Mrs Potter said, beaming slightly. "I love chocolate. James and you on the other hand, I tolerate."

"But I have six weeks of dreams to write,"

"And you will get them done a lot quicker if James isn't around distracting you." Mrs Potter said.

"But James doesn't distract me!" Sirius argued.

"Now that's the biggest about of bullshit I've ever heard!" James snorted. Mrs Potter turned around, throwing a rubber glove at him. "Okay! Sorry!"

"But he doesn't!" Sirius said.

"I do," James replied.

"He does," Mrs Potter agreed. "He's like a kid with ADHD on acid."

"Thanks for the comparison, mum," James said.

"No bother," Mrs Potter said. "Go pack."

"But…"

"No. No 'if's' 'but's' 'however' and all those other words that spew out of your mouth when you won't do something," Mrs Potter replied. "Go, now."

James sighed, sliding off the chair and grabbing his father's newspaper as he and Sirius made the weary climb up the stairs to James' bedroom.

"So are you ever going to go home?" James asked, opening the door to his messy room. Sirius kicked some of the stuff off the floor and made his way to the bed. He jumped on, and lay back relaxed.

"Why?" He asked. "You bored of me yet?"

"Yes," James replied, picking up Sirius' shirt. "How long has that been there?"

Sirius looked up. "I'd say a few days,"

James dropped it. "You're disgusting,"

"I know," Sirius replied.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?"

"Nah, I'll get Moony to do it on the train to Hogwarts,"

"You're going to get Moony to do your homework?" James asked. "That's low Sirius,"

"I'll just tell Sanctus that I was away on holiday this year and I didn't have any time for it," Sirius shrugged.

"He can see into the future. He'll know you're lying,"

"Pfft, no he won't," Sirius said.

James began shuffling around the room, grabbing what he needed to go in his trunk. Trainers, sneakoscope, telescope, invisibility cloak, the mirror were all found in seconds. James then went searching for his new robes which they had bought a week beforehand. "MUM!" He bellowed. "WHERE'S MY NEW ROBES?"

"WHAT?" His mum bellowed back.

"MY NEW ROBES!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

James started to fume as he stomped to the small landing. Every word he said was emphasised greatly by the footfalls. "WHERE-IS-MY-NEW-SCHOOL-ROBES!"

"Oh… I er… I put them away!"

"WHERE?"

"James Henry Potter!" She shouted. "There is no need to yell!"

"You're yelling!"

"Because you're shouting at me!"

"Yes because you're as deaf as a post!"

"I did not stick your chest in the post! What are you harking on about?"

"WHERE ARE MY ROBES?"

"Here!" Sirius called. James looked around. Sirius had left the room and was now head first in the linen closet. "Oi, help me out!"

James went to his side and yanked Sirius out, his hair flailed everywhere out of control. He held in his hands two packages, neatly wrapped in brown paper. He threw them at James before darting back into the room and sitting on James' bed. James followed, throwing the packages on the desk before looking for some socks.

"Haven't you got homework to do?" James asked, moving back towards the packages and unwrapping them carefully. He pulled out the robes and checked them against himself. "Do these look too big for me?"

"No," Sirius replied.

"Yes they do!" James said earnestly. "MUM!"

"JAMES WHATEVER IT IS I CANNOT BE BOTHERED LISTENING!" His mother shouted back.

James pouted, before flinging the robes quite carelessly into the trunk. Sirius swung his legs over the bed and grabbed some parchment and one of James' quills. He dabbed it with ink and began writing.

"How do you spell 'aardvark'?" He asked.

James looked up. "Okay, what the hell are you dreaming about?"

"I'm not," Sirius replied. "I'm making up an entire summer of dreams… I'm just writing random crap."

"Oh," James frowned. "I doubt how it would matter how you spell it… I think he's just looking for the damn thing to be done."

"You know what, 'aardvark', doesn't make any sense," Sirius replied, crossing it out. "James."

"Yes?"

"No, I'm writing about dreaming about you," Sirius replied.

"Aw… I'm touched…"

"…. Dying a miserable sore death…" Sirius replied. "You never know, it might happen."

"What are friends for?" James asked.

"Damn straight." Sirius said. "Day two… Singing… Bananas…"

"Okay, Sirius, you can't make up anything!"

"Why not? It's my dream!"

"I think Sanctus will be able to tell whether or not you're lying," James said. "Move!"

Sirius shifted and James yanked the Gryffindor Scarf from underneath his friend.

"Okay… Day three…"

"Oh dear…"

"Remus…"

"Aw…" James said. "Dreaming about Remus were we? Bless, I can see a future for you and him."

"… With a squirrel…" Sirius finished. "Can I not leave a few days blank and say that I had a dreamless sleep those nights?"

"Yeah," James shrugged. "But remember, you have to list the reasons why you think you weren't dreaming."

"WHAT?"

"Didn't I mention this to you?"

"NO!"

"Oh… Must have slipped my mind."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Charming."

"Seriously, I am going to kill you."

"Oh and remember to talk about your dreams," James instructed. "You have to talk about why you think you dreamed those important things and what your subconscious is telling you."

"Oh fuc-"

"Language," James reminded mildly.

"Fudge-knockers."

"What?" James asked.

"I don't know…" Sirius pouted. "Urgh!" He fell back onto the bed. "Where did summer go?"

"Er…" James straightened, in one hand his broom cleaning kit, and in the other his empty owl cage.

"Never mind," Sirius said. "I doubt you would have a decent enough answer."

"Oh, thanks,"

"No problem," Sirius bit the end of the quill. He stopped and looked at it. "Is this from Honeydukes?"

"Er…" James looked at it. "Yeah, that's my sugar quill."

"Oh," Sirius handed it to him. "Better take it away from me; otherwise, I might not concentrate,"

"Sirius, I have never known you to do anything but not concentrate," James said.

"James, has anyone ever told you that you can be great comfort in times of desperation."

"Oh, yes," James said. "People let me know all the time."

"Ah, well, forgive me for saying the following,"

"Which would be?"

"Shut up."

James smirked before moving around the room. "Broom… Broom… Broom… Broom…"

"Airing closet or broom shed outside."

"Ah… Fudge-knockers." James said. Sirius lowered his parchment. "Yes I went there. I said it."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back at the work he had written so far. "Okay… Day four…"

James let out a groan. He dug his hand into the trunk and pulled out a large thick set leather book and threw it at Sirius. "Here, make dreams from there."

Sirius opened the book and began to flick through it. "Light reading?"

"Borrowed it from Moony,"

"Of course you did," Sirius said. "Not exactly light reading is it?"

"I was misquoting Moony,"

"Ah,"

"I'm not that intelligent." James stopped. "Wait. Of course I am. I'm too brilliant. In fact, I don't even need these books,"

"Ah well," Sirius said. "Don't throw them into the fire, Moony will have a field day."

"Damn," James said, looking at his pile of books including a large heavy one that was covered in runic symbols. "Like I'm going to read any of these this year,"

"Keep them for your future kids," Sirius said, leaning forward and taking the top book off the pile. "I'm sure young mister Potter of the future would enjoy reading '100 of the Best Ways to Impress Your Witch'."

James snatched the book from him. "That's private."

"Prongs," Sirius said, sighing. "I've seen you in your underwear and less, nothing is private to me anymore."

"Wait – what?" James twisted around to see Sirius.

"Nothing," Sirius just grinned.

"I worry about you." James said. "Constantly."

"I'm pleased that you have concern for me."

"Oh, not for you," James said. "For everyone else, and what may happen if you actually do something stupid."

"Have I ever done anything…" Sirius stopped, pausing and frowning. "You know what, maybe its best you don't answer that question."

"Maybe," James chuckled.

"Okay… Week 2…" Sirius said, picking up another quill.

…

"_And therefore concludes my thesis that in time, great tragedy will befall me and my friends…" _Sirius said, putting down the quill and looking up and the train compartment. "Does that sound alright? I mean, Sanctus is always looking for unfortunate futures…"

Remus barely looked up from his edition of the Prophet. James looked around from his game of exploding snap with Peter.

"Have you just finished that?" James asked.

"Finished what?" Remus asked.

"The homework for divination," James said, looking over. "The six week dream diary?"

"Oh, that," Remus retreated into his newspaper.

"I think I did it very well," Sirius said, proudly. "Sanctus' mind is going to be blown all over the walls."

The entire compartment was silent. Sirius' grin faded slightly. "Because, you know… He'd be blown away."

"We got it." Remus said.

"Okay," Sirius said, pushing his parchment away. "What's got up everybody's bottom?"

James laughed. "Bottom?"

"Well since I can't swear…" Sirius said.

"Nothing," Peter shrugged.

"Nothing," James said.

"Full moon," Remus said bitterly.

"O… kay…" Sirius said.

"It's just…" James leaned over. "You're fly's been open since we entered Scotland,"

Sirius looked down. "SHIT!" He muttered pulling it up.

"Oh don't worry about it too much," Peter said. "We've enjoyed seeing your… Er… Tighty-whiteys… What are you? Three?"

"They were the only clean pair," Sirius said. "The rest are in the trunk."

"We're the only ones to have seen it," James assured him. "But it has been rather uncomfortable. Oh and… Evans' when she passed with Snivellus,"

"You're joking,"

"No, a joke would be the cardigan and shirt combination that Moony's wearing," James said. Remus lowered his newspaper.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked.

"Brown trousers?" Peter said. "Seriously?"

"You can hardly talk," Remus said.

"You have no idea how much this reminds me of a conversation I had with my mother not three days ago," James said.

"I doubt it went exactly like this," Sirius said. "Has the lady with the trolley came by yet?"

"Yes," Peter replied. "But you were too busy doing your homework, James was too busy looking at Evans' and Remus had taken a nap."

"I did not take a nap," Remus replied haughtily.

"You kinda did," James said. "But we got some extra food."

"Not that you'll need it," Peter said, drawing out another card and placing it on the makeshift table. He looked at James' cards and let out a groan, before the cards exploded, leaving their faces black with gunpowder and their hair sticking up at all ends. James pulled out his wand.

"_Scourgify," _He said. There was a loud pop and the gunpowder disappeared. James let out a groan and tried ruffling up his hair again. It didn't seem to work.

"Stop doing that," Sirius ordered. "It doesn't make you cool."

"Yeah it does,"

"It so doesn't," Said a new voice. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius looked around to see Caitlin smiling at them. She was dressed in her school robes already. Beside her was Sarah, looking saddened and worse for wear, dour even. Remus saw this and hide quickly behind his newspaper, his eyes not reading, fixed completely on an article on goblin rebellions in France.

"Hey," James said. "Have a good holiday?"

"Not that bad," Caitlin said. "Better than Sarah's," She nodded towards Sarah.

"Oh?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin stared, shooting darts at Remus who hid deeper into his newspaper. She shook her head. "Can we join you?" Sarah leaned up and whispered in Caitlin's ear. She became quite annoyed at this. "Yeah okay! Will you calm down?"

Sarah blushed angrily. Caitlin shook her head. "Seen Mary, Sirius?"

"Nope,"

"She's looking for you," She said.

"Well, she hasn't been looking hard enough," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Caitlin said. "I suggest you go looking for her."

Sirius sighed and got up. "I hate you," He said to Caitlin.

"Likewise," Caitlin said, smiling slightly.

Sirius rolled his eyes before leaving the compartment. Caitlin sat close to James whilst Sarah sat in Sirius' unoccupied seat, staring directly at the newspaper which was serving as Remus' head.

…

Sirius found Mary sitting in a compartment near the front. She was sitting with Marlene, Alice and Lily, giggling about something inaudible. Sirius opened the compartment and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Hey," Mary said.

"Hey," Sirius said. "Could… We…"

"Talk?" Mary stood up. "Yes."

Sirius grinned as she took his hand and led him down the train, past other students who were slowly changing into their robes. They found an empty compartment and stepped inside, closing the door and drawing the blinds.

"How was your summer?" Sirius asked.

"Uneventful." Mary said. "You?"

"Well…" Sirius said, shifting uncomfortably. "I was with James most of the holidays, staying with his parents-"

Mary interrupted him, throwing herself onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing her lips against him. At first, Sirius was confused. But then he began to enjoy it. He kissed back. Her breath sweet, like strawberries. Their tongues twisted together and Sirius felt something leap in his chest. Mary was wrapping her hands around his long black hair.

She pulled away. "I missed you so much," She said.

Sirius couldn't think. She kissed him again just as the train whistle sounded. She broke off again, smiling gently. She was gone after that. Sirius stood stunned. Slowly he moved back towards the compartment.

Caitlin and Sarah were gone, Remus was red-faced and angry and James and Peter were laughing.

Sirius sat down, still too stunned.

"Hey, did something beat you senseless?" James asked.

"Uh…" Sirius cleared his throat. "I think I just had my first kiss…"

"GET OUT!" James said.

"No." Sirius said.

"Wait," Remus said. "Your first kiss? Haven't you had three other girlfriends before that?"

Sirius blushed. "We never… Really… We were more… Holding hands and writing smooshy poems to each other."

"Well." Peter pressed. "How was it?"

Sirius frowned. "It was… Good."

"Tongues?"

"Yes,"

"Holy shit man," James said. "She likes you a lot."

"You think?"

"No-one uses tongues during the first kiss," Remus said.

"You would know?" Sirius asked.

"Every man, worth his salt knows that," Remus said.

"So." James said. "Does that make you an official couple yet?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Does it?"

"It kinda does," Remus said.

Sirius was still stunned. Peter checked his watch.

"We'll be arriving soon," He said. "Come on, let's get changed."


	36. Ambushed

**A/N**

**Hello again! New chapter. For those who asked questions in the reviews (I'm too lazy to PM back) yes, from this chapter on there will be deeper plots and not just friendly banter between the marauders. And yes, I will be continuing up until the point where James and Lily meet their tragic end. However, I want to know, what do you think about me splitting them into two fanfictions? I don't really want to do it, but if you think it will be easier for you, tell me. **

**Main Plot developments will be – Death eaters and Voldemort, their first loves, becoming animagus and eventually creating the marauders map. I am working on trying to give it more substance, but it's difficult enough trying to make it canon. I have a few ideas, so don't worry.**

**There might be a new chapter in the next few days. I know I said that there will only be two, but I have a lot of musings in my head that need to be written so… Hopefully I shall see you there…**

**Enjoy xxx**

It was the Tuesday after they had returned to Hogwarts and James was scratching something on a spare piece of parchment just as the divination room began to fill with students. Remus wasn't present, but Sirius and Peter had sat down beside James waiting patiently for their professor to appear. Worriedly, during the start of term feast, Dumbledore wasn't present. Nor were Flitwick or Slughorn or Hagrid. Instead, McGonagall had met the first years and took them across on the boats. Sirius had asked if Remus or James knew anything about it. Both shook their heads.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in the large red armchair, his feet barely touching the ground. Out in front of all three boys were copies of the newest Divination books which they were keen to study, though James had once called the subject "The biggest load of grease I have ever seen." To which he was promptly corrected by Sirius, who told him that was Snape back in their third year.

"Do you think we should do something?" Sirius asked, tying his long hair back.

"Like?" James asked.

"I dunno." Sirius replied. "A quick tea-leaf reading, maybe cast some runes…"

"Nah," James said. "He'll be here in a minute."

Only he wasn't. The class had become restless and were throwing things at each other. Sirius had gotten up and made his way over to Mary. James rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, bored and a little annoyed.

"Why don't you go talk to Caitlin?" Peter asked mildly.

"Nah," James said, glancing over at Caitlin and Sarah.

"You're worse than Remus," Peter said.

"I am not."

"He would deny it as well," Peter replied.

"How on earth am I worse than Moony?"

"Well you won't talk to the girl!" Peter said. "If you just talked to her I'm sure-" Peter was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Sirius made his way back to the desk he shared with James and Peter.

"About time," He muttered, pulling forward his book.

They waited patiently, but instead of the white-haired Professor Sanctus entering the room, an even older man entered. James had only seen Dumbledore out of his office a few times, mainly for supper and the feasts every time term started. He had never seen the headmaster aside from those times. Dumbledore, was by no mean feat, very old, but still had a great presence around him, full of life and forgiveness. His white hair streaked behind his back and his half-moon specs perched on his nose.

"Good evening fourth years," He said, calmly moving to the centre of the room, his eyes moving distastefully over their books and materials. "I'm afraid this class has been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Asked James.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "I am very sorry to inform you of this, but when Professor Sanctus did not reply to my owl, sent out on the 31st of July, we naturally became very nervous. As time went by and we did not hear a reply from him, a few of the teachers including Hagrid and myself went searching for him. We have been doing so for the last few weeks and thusly that is why we were not at the beginning of term feast.

"Dear children, when we arrived at Professor Sanctus' house, we had found that all his belongings had been destroyed and his family were missing. We were apprehensive to what had happened. As you know, Professor Sanctus is a true seer and could see much into the future, and we feared that he saw something he shouldn't have. We were sadly correct. For days after we found Sanctus' destroyed home, we found his body under a Dark Mark. Lord Voldemort committed the deed himself after assumingly, his most faithful Death Eaters tortured the information from him."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, lowering his glasses. "We discovered this to be the case after we were alerted by the Ministry that items from the Department of Mysteries had disappeared. Lord Voldemort obviously discovered something that could potentially destroy him."

"Do you know what it was?" Sirius asked.

"Alas, Mr. Black, I do not." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that Divination is therefore stricken from the curriculum until I can find another seer with the same power as the late Professor Sanctus."

"We won't be learning about it at all?" Asked a student.

"Shut up you idiot," Said another. "Our professor is dead!"

"Class dismissed, please, return to your dormitories until your next class," Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I shall see you tonight at supper."

He began to leave. James threw his books into his bag and sped after the headmaster.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" He shouted. "PROFESSOR!"

Dumbledore turned, his hands clasped tightly. "Ah, James, how may I help you?"

"How do you know it was Voldemort?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable for the first time James had ever known him. Students began passing them on the stairs. Sirius and Peter held back, watching carefully.

"Please," He said. "Don't spread panic."

"I won't," James promised.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It appears that Voldemort left a note, in blood. Accordingly, Professor Sanctus' blood. He taunted and revealed more than he thought he would. A mark of a man seeking attention. He knew… Aspects, that only he could know. I'm sorry, I am not comfortable telling you any more than that." With that, Dumbledore was gone.

James, Peter and Sirius looked at each other. "Jesus," Sirius said.

"You're telling me," James replied, as the students began to disintegrate until there were only the three of them left.

"I did my homework for nothing," Sirius said, sighing.

"Have some respect," James said. "The guy's dead."

"James," Sirius said. "If we do not treat death with the humour and the disdain that it deserves then we have no right to continue living."

"A man's dead," James said.

"And if we were to care about every living soul on this planet dying, humanity would cease to exist," Sirius said. "Come on; let's go see if Moony knows."

James watched as Sirius began to make his way down the stairs. He sighed and followed, motioning to Peter.

"I know," He said. "A bit insensitive."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"He has a point," James shrugged.

…

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Remus asked as James sat on the edge of his bed.

"About Sanctus," Sirius said.

"Oh," Remus said. "That,"

"You do know?"

"Madame Pomfrey," Remus replied. "She's been crying all day. And there was an announcement in the Prophet."

"Oh," James said.

"They're holding a small memorial for him tomorrow," Remus said.

"You know everything," Sirius said.

"I know some things," Remus said. "Like you three were working to the early hours of this morning in the girls lavatories, trying to become animagi."

"How…" James shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

"Mm." Remus smiled softly looking tired.

"We're getting closer," James insisted. "Peter even grew a tail!"

"A tail?" Remus asked.

"Well… For a few minutes we thought it was a big worm chomping on his arse," Sirius admitted.

"A worm?"

"Well… Yes," James laughed. "A Worm Tail!"

Peter folded his arms. "Thanks guys. Feeling the love."

"That should be your nickname," Sirius said, leaping up.

"What?" Peter said.

"Yes," James said excited. "That could be your nickname!"

"What could be my nickname?" Peter asked.

"God you are slow," Sirius said. "Moony, Prongs and Wormtail would like to present themselves to each other,"

"Aw." James said. "You don't have a nickname…"

"I don't need a nickname to be cool." Sirius said. "I am just plainly too awesome to have a nickname."

"Are you slightly upset that you don't have a nickname?" James asked, kindly.

Sirius looked at them. "Yes!" He burbled, rolling head first onto the bed and burying himself in the blankets.

"There, there, Sirius," Remus said, patting his head. "Besides, you'll probably have a better nickname when your attributes start showing."

Sirius began to wail. "I HAD A FRICKING BLACK TAIL! GOD KNOWS WHAT I'LL TURN INTO!"

"Keep your voice down," James said, kicking Sirius in the ankle. "You'll wake up the entire ward."

"Actually there's only one other patient," Remus said.

"Who?"

"Frank."

"Longbottom?"

"Ran into Snape,"

"I'll kill him," Sirius said, jumping up.

"Sit down," James ordered. "What happened?"

"Dunno, he's unconscious, as far as I know, Snape is getting at least a month's detention." Remus replied.

"He should be expelled." Sirius said. "Dirty rotten arsehole."

"Along with all the Slytherins," Peter agreed.

"Can't do that," James said.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"The founders created four houses to equal the four traits of man. And to be equal as such, their founders were two men and two women. By banishing one house just because we hate most of the individuals that reside in it would destroy the equality that the founders were trying to create when they made this school." James said. "To go about and tell the Slytherin's to get lost would be an insult."

"Okay," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "I have never heard James Potter speak like this," He looked at Remus and Peter. "Best make sure he's not an imposter…"

"Then ask him a question that only he would know the answer to," Remus said, uninterested opening up the Daily Prophet.

"Okay," Sirius said. "Why is your nickname Prongs?"

"Because of the great big antlers that come shooting out of my head," James replied. "Duh."

"Dammnit." Sirius said. "Well, he must have a point somewhere. I know that he only starts rambling like you Remus if something is extremely important."

"Thanks," Remus said from behind his newspaper.

"Thanks," James grinned. "But it's true,"

"He's right," Remus said. "He may be an idiot, but he's right about this,"

"Yeah," James said. "Wait – what?"

Remus only grinned.

"What do you think… Made Dumbledore (rightly) suspect Voldemort?" Sirius asked, ignoring Peter's obvious shudder.

"Must have been something about Voldemort's past, or Dumbledore's at least, that only he would know." James said. "I doubt that many wannabe Dark Lords would draw so much attention to themselves like writing in blood. It seems foolish to do that, especially when Voldemort has no qualms about killing those just for fun."

"Why isn't Dumbledore doing something about this?" Sirius demanded.

"I think he is," Remus replied.

"You do?" James asked.

"Of course I do." Remus said. "it's obvious that the ministry can't do anything right, do you think Dumbledore is just going to sit back and watch this mad man take over the entire wizarding community?"

"Who says he will stop there?" Sirius asked. "After he takes over the wizarding community, there's literally nothing stopping him from going further and invading the Muggle community."

"He wouldn't dare," Peter said. "Surely the muggles will put up a fight."

"Perhaps," James shrugged. "Lord knows that they have their own weapons, but I don't know if they would be a match for Voldemort."

"So…" Peter said. "What you are essentially saying is – 'We're doomed'?"

"Not completely," Sirius said. "If the Ministry get their act together and stop fluffing about with Anti-werewolf legislation, then we might actually stand a chance."

"Flitwick was discussing it with Dumbledore," Remus said. "When he brought Frank in, he was discussing a meeting with the Aurors Mad-Eye Moody and a few others that I didn't recognise,"

"But that's just Dumbledore," James said. "What about the ministry?"

"Ariyamna?" Sirius said.

James began to grumble incoherently.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," James said.

"You still think she's in cahoots with Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what to think." James muttered.

"She may be a bit… Condescending and…" Remus said. Sirius cleared his throat and gave Remus a look. "Okay," Remus corrected himself. "She is an idiot, but I don't think she's capable of evil."

"No one knows how much people can change," Sirius said.

"You're not helping here," Remus said, looking over. "James I thought you trusted your friends, implicitly."

"I do," James replied.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Peter.

"I dunno," James said. "I guess after that letter she sent us… I just kinda went off her."

"Understandable," Sirius said.

"Sorry," said James. "I shouldn't be so suspicious,"

"Its fine," Remus shrugged. "You have every right to be suspicious of whomever you want,"

"You're being condescending," James accused.

"Not at all," Remus replied.

"You are," James said.

"I'm tired," Remus said, leaning back. "I have that right,"

"Moony, you're an ass," James said.

"Only when I want to be," Remus replied, sleepily.

…

James saw Snape walking a little ahead of him. He rammed his hand into his pocket and yanked out his wand, Sirius right beside him, his wand in his hand. James marched in front and grabbed Snape's shoulder and shoved him against the wall his wand against his heart. Sirius was behind him and holding Snape back. Peter was pushing Lily away from interfering.

"POTTER!" She shrieked. "BLACK! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You cursed Frank," James said in a hollow voice. "You know what happens to cowards who curse others behind their backs?"

Snape was struggling against James hold. His greasy fingers, found James' hand and clutched at it, trying to pull it away. Snape fought back, spitting in his face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Sirius bellowed, grabbing Snape from James.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed.

"He cursed Frank." Peter said. "He deserves whatever he gets,"

"AND YOU THINK THIS IS THE WAY TO GET IT?" Lily screamed.

"Not so tough now," Sirius said. "Are you? Not without you're big friends Malfoy and Cissy, you've got no one!"

"He's got me!" Lily shouted.

"You're defending him?" James shouted, wiping his face. "You're defending him, after he cursed Frank?"

"Of course not-"

"Then let me teach him a lesson!" James shouted.

"IF YOU CURSE HIM THEN HOW ON GOD'S EARTH ARE YOU BETTER THAN HIM?" Lily screamed trying to pull him away.

"This is nothing!" Sirius shouted. "This is revenge!"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Lily shouted, trying to get past Peter.

"NO!" James shouted.

"GET OFF OF SEVERUS!" Lily shouted.

"Potter, Black!" Screamed a voice. They turned and saw McGonagall marching towards them, her cloak sweeping behind them.

James and Sirius let go and stepped back, Snape slumped onto the floor and Lily rushed to help him up.

"Professor," Sirius said mildly. "How are you?"

"Cut it out," McGonagall snapped. "How dare you behave like that in a corridor? What makes you think that it is acceptable behaviour?"

"He cursed Frank Longbottom," James said.

"That does not give you the right to attack him in the corridor!" McGonagall shouted. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Sirius and James' mouths fell open.

"You can't do that!" Sirius shouted.

"Each!" She added shrilly. "And you will meet me for detention. You too Pettigrew."

She stared at them sharply as Snape and Lily slinked away. Sirius looked at her darkly before moving off in the opposite direction, James and Peter following almost mournful.


	37. Friends and Lovers and Enemies

"You complete - ARSE!" Mary said shoving Sirius against the wall. "You attack Snape for no good reason."

Sirius stared at her. "You hate Snape," He said.

"That gives you no right – no right – to threaten to curse him!" Mary almost shrieked. "Lily's in tears because of you!"

"Did she not tell you that he was the one who cursed Frank?" Sirius asked.

Mary's face twitched. "He did what?" She asked.

"He cursed Frank," Sirius said. "He put him in the hospital wing."

Mary relinquished her hold on Sirius' robes, staring at him. "Sorry," She said. "I just thought…"

"You honestly thought I was that terrible that I would hex someone for no good reason?" Asked Sirius. "Jeez, thanks a lot."

"No," Mary said, folding her arms. "I just…"

"Never mind," Sirius said.

"Sorry," Mary said.

"I said never mind," Sirius said.

Mary sighed. "How is he?"

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Frank!"

"Oh…" Sirius plonked himself down on one of the Gryffindor armchairs. Mary sat beside him. "He's still unconscious, Madame Pomfrey will be able to get him through, god knows what kind of curse Snape put on him, but it's taking longer to heal."

"Heal?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, according to Remus, when they brought Frank in, he was covered in head to toe with blood, a lot of scratches and such. Remus got quite the shock, he thought that Frank had been involved in a werewolf attack."

Mary let out a laugh. "How could he be so silly?" She asked. "There are no werewolves at Hogwarts. Yes there might be a few roaming around in the Forbidden Forest…"

"Trust me, werewolves aren't half as scary as what you find in those trees," Sirius said.

"How the hell would you know?" Mary asked.

Sirius leaned back, looking relaxed and calm. "I just do."

"Seriously though," Mary said. "How do you know?"

"I told you," Sirius said. "I just do."

"No one can just know everything," Mary challenged.

"You obviously haven't met Moony," Sirius replied.

"Moony?"

"Sorry, Remus."

"Why on earth do you call him that?" Mary asked.

"Because," Sirius said. "Remus likes his bum. He likes to flash it. Hence the name; Moony. Isn't that right?"

Remus lowered his book and looked over from the armchair where he sat, his knees scrunched up high against his chin.

"What?" He asked wearily.

"Isn't that why you got your nickname?" Sirius said flashing him a wink.

"Oh yeah…" Remus said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention… You were saying…?"

"Too busy reading up on the vampire wars?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Gotten to the part where the goblins, Nymphs and werewolves try to take their power back?" Mary asked.

"Surpassed that chapter a week ago," Remus said.

"We were only supposed to read up to there!"

"It got interesting," Remus shrugged.

Mary turned back to Sirius. "Your friend is weird."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I really like you,"

"Who doesn't?" Sirius asked.

"Me," Remus said, placidly.

"No one asked you," Sirius said. "Why don't you go find Sarah?"

"Oh, she and him aren't speaking," Mary interjected.

"Oh, why?" Sirius asked.

Remus slammed the book shut and got up from his chair. "None of your business. I'm going to the library." With that he left.

"What's got him in a twist?" Mary asked.

"His time of the month," Sirius shrugged. "He's really a girl."

Mary gave him a slap on the chest. "Be nice." Sirius laughed and she grinned. Their eyes caught and they blushed slightly, looking away. Mary let her fingers find Sirius' and in moments, their hands were tightly clasped together. Their laughter faded away.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Holding your hand," Mary winked. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it," Sirius said, raising her hand and kissing it gently. Mary laughed.

"Always the gentleman," She said.

"Does this mean we're going out?" Sirius asked.

"I should hope so," Mary said. "Or what you did was vastly inappropriate. Thing is, you haven't asked."

"I need to ask?"

"I find it's common courtesy to do so," Mary said.

"O…kay…" Sirius said. "Should I get down on one knee or something?"

"Sirius I want to go out with you, I think spending the rest of my life with you is a bit much," Mary said.

"Right," Sirius said. "Er… Mary McDonald, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," She said sweetly.

Sirius' face broke out into a smile. "So does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess," Mary said.

"Well it's good that one of us knows," Sirius said slumping deeper into the chair. Mary wrapped her fingers around his long hair.

"SIRIUS!" Bellowed a voice marching into the common room. Sirius looked around to see James and Peter walk in. James threw something at Sirius, who caught easily. "Get your knickers on, we're going out!"

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you when you stop being such a wet pussy," James said. "Now hurry up!"

Sirius turned to Mary who sighed. "What are you, a man or a mouse? Go join your friends, you don't need to ask my permission for everything!"

Sirius grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and following James.

"Ready?" Peter asked. "Knickers on? Pussy dry? Cool, let's go."

Sirius grinned and followed them out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Do you have any idea where Moony is?" James asked.

"Library I would assume," Sirius replied. "He stormed out after we mentioned Sarah's name."

"You never mention Sarah's name," Peter said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Long story," James replied. "Probably not one we should tell you about."

"Oh come on!" Sirius said. "I hate not being in the loop!"

James and Peter stared at each other. "Alright, but don't interrupt – "

"Interrupt? I never interrupt."

James raised his eyebrow.

"Right, sorry, continue." Sirius said,

"So we're on the Hogwarts express and Caitlin and Sarah come in. You leave to smooch the decency out of Mary and we're left in a pickle." James said.

"Remus is really quiet and unresponsive to Sarah, so she starts getting annoyed," Peter said.

"She begins to shout at Remus and tell him off for being such a prat."

"To which Caitlin agrees,"

"A thing that might make her a potential girlfriend," James said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Anyway," Peter said. "Remus and her get into a fighting match,"

"Caitlin or Sarah?" Asked Sirius.

"Sarah," James replied. "She tells him that he's an idiot and a fool and all this other stuff. She stalks off and we're left feeling quite… What's the word…?"

"Intimidated." Peter said.

"Right," James said. "And then Caitlin stands up and she tells us… Damn… I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Sirius asked.

"Well no, but it was incredibly witty and intelligent. We laughed so much at that." Peter said.

"I was actually surprised Peter understood the joke." James remarked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Peter said in a bored voice. "Very funny Prongs,"

"I thought so too," James said. He put his arm around Sirius's shoulders. "So, are you and Mary an official couple yet?"

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"OH THANK YOU!" James said, dramatically falling to his knees and raising his hands in a bizarre attempt to worship the ceiling. A few onlookers stared at him and Peter shrugged when Sirius looked over confused.

"Made a bet with Moony did you?" Peter asked.

"Just a little one," James said standing up and motioning how little it was with his finger and thumb.

"How little?" Sirius asked.

"About 12 galleons," James said.

"Remus doesn't have 12 galleons that he can spend willy-nilly," Sirius said.

"Sure he does!" James replied.

"He really doesn't." said a voice.

"Ah, the last marauder," James said. "Finally, our four is complete once more." He stopped. "Have I made a rhyme?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We were just coming to find you."

"Oh, well you were looking in the wrong place," Remus replied, tucking the book back into his bag.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"Nowhere interesting," Remus replied. "So, you and Mary are finally official? Pay up James."

James looked confused. "No, I made the bet that they would become official before Christmas,"

"And I made the bet that they would be official by Halloween," Remus replied.

"Dammnit," James muttered reaching into his pocket and pulling out 12 galleons. He handed them to Remus who pocketed them safely. "Degenerate gambler."

"Brilliant strategist," Remus argued.

"On what basis?"

"I just managed to get 12 galleons off you," Remus replied. "I'd say that was an excellent basis."

James just grumbled.

…

The students were lined up outside the Great Hall as members of Professor Sanctus' family arrived. Sadly, he had no wife to claim of, and no father or mother, but his daughter and his grandchildren sat at the front. The four tables had been taken out and replaced with lines of chairs in which several rows at the front were already filled. Dumbledore was speaking with McGonagall and a stout man, with one whizzing electric blue eye and one wooden leg.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered, as he, James, Remus and Peter all made their way to one of the front rows. "It's Mad-Eye!"

James looked around. "Then Ariyamna must be here too." He said.

"Over there," Remus said, nodding towards a crowd that had gathered at the far side of the room. He sat down and Sirius and Peter followed suit.

"Oi!" Sirius said. "Prongs? Are you going to go over and talk to her or are you just going to stand there looking like a knob?"

James cleared his throat and sat down. The Great Hall filled up steadily. James looked around some more and saw that Lily was sitting with Mary, Marlene and Alice. Alice was holding Frank's hand, and he looked a little confused, only having been discharged from the hospital wing about an hour ago. A few rows behind Snape sat, staring at Lily. Beside him was Sirius' brother, Regulus, MacNair and the sandy-haired boy that always seemed to be following them. They all looked equally bored to be there and sort of lonely without Malfoy and Narcissa there to tell them what to do.

Once the hall had filled, McGonagall stepped out and looked at them. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words. Please remember that respect must be kept at all times, no talking - that means you Perkins!" She shot a look at a small boy near the front. Some of the students laughed a little.

McGonagall cleared her throat and swept off sitting down beside a tired looking Hagrid. Dumbledore stepped out and looked at them carefully. All eyes were focused on his piercing blue eyes.

"A friend of mine once said; _'Death is the grievous misfortune, that everyone can see coming.'_" He said. "_'But love is the surprise everyone wishes for.' _As you all know, Professor Sanctus was an intelligent man, and gifted. He and I worked for a considerable number of years and though we had no real care for our chosen subjects, I seeing Divination as a waste and he being unable to see the use of Transfiguration, we respected and prized each other for our fierce spirits.

"Professor Sanctus, though would never admit it, he always saw the goodness of the students he taught. Including the one student that in the end, murdered him.

"I tell you this for your own protection, though this castle, though its grounds and teachers and students are safe from Voldemort, we must be adamant that nothing of this sort happens again. And we can do that, if we remember to take a stand and fight this threat that invades our world and attempts to purge it of all those who make it a truly magical place to be."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly over his half-moon specs. "I urge each and every one of you, to take a stand, to take_ the_ stand, against those who would do us harm. And if we fight like our dear friend Professor Sanctus, we may be able to survive."

He smiled. "Now, off too class. Toodle-pip, speed zip."

Sirius and James looked at each other. Sirius made a crazy motion before getting up from his chair and grabbing his bag. Together they made their way from their seats and began to follow the other students out of the Great Hall.

"JAMES!" Shouted an eager voice. James turned to see Vidal, Ariyamna's husband stumbling towards them, his face bright and smile stretched. Behind him, grasping his hand was Ariyamna, looking tired and teary.

"Hey… Vidal," James said.

"How are you?"

"Wonderful," James said. "Er… How are you guys?" He shifted aside to let a few students pass.

"Oh, y'know," Vidal shrugged. "Same as ever, eh, Ariya?" Ariyamna didn't say a word, she wiped a few tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her black robes. Vidal sighed, looking at her. "Ariyamna's favourite subject was Divination," He said. "Isn't that right?" He looked down at his feet, then back at her. "Come on, honey," He said kissing her hand. "It's okay." He pulled her forward and put his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out a sob. As she pressed against her husband, James saw that her stomach was more pronounced, larger even, but hidden well under her robes.

"Ariyamna," He asked, almost shocked. "Are you pregnant?"

"Keep your voice down!" Vidal hissed.

"Sorry," James said.

Ariyamna nodded, looking up, her face strewn with tears. "We're not telling anyone yet."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, interrupting.

"Fear," She replied. "What's more vulnerable than a pregnant auror and her free-loving photographer for the Daily Prophet husband?"

James stared at her. He shuffled uncomfortably. "Listen, I'm sorry about accusing you of being… A… Y'know… Last Christmas…"

"Doesn't matter," Ariyamna said.

"Yeah, it does, I shouldn't have-"

"James, really, it doesn't matter." Ariyamna said.

"No but-"

"James, please!" Ariyamna said.

"We'll see you later boys," Vidal said. "Sorry we can't stay,"

James nodded and watched as Vidal and Ariyamna moved slowly out of the hall. They realised that they were the only students remaining. Quietly, they moved through the older mourners and out onto the landing where Remus and Peter waited patiently. They looked around, apparently in deep conversation.

"How is she?" Remus asked.

"Upset," James shrugged. "Tired, I would suspect too."

"Mm." Remus pursed his lips.

"She's pregnant," Sirius said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah,"

"Damn," Remus muttered. "We have to get to potions before Slughorn blows his nut."

"That blew a long time ago," Sirius said, hauling his bag further up his shoulder. Together they made their way down to the dungeons They were silent and slightly uneasy, lost in their own thoughts. Sirius tugged at his hair, pulling it back and tying it up, he put his hands in his pockets and kicked his feet.

"You had every right to be suspicious, man," He said.

"No, I didn't."

"Stop beating yourself about," Remus said.

"No, I stopped trusting her because of that stupid bloody letter," James said, angrily.

"You were protecting Moony," Sirius said.

"That's not the point," James said.

"It is," Sirius said. "Stop beating yourself up. Just get over it."

"How can I?" James asked.

"James," Remus said, opening the large door. "I respect you and love you like my brother, but if you don't stop, I will shove Sirius' wand up your arse and bellow Expelliarmus."

"Why Sirius' wand?" James frowned.

"So that nothing disgusting and perverted could be construed from what I said." Remus said.

"Didn't work," James said.

"Sadly, no it didn't," Remus admitted.

…

"Hey James,"

James looked up from his book, Caitlin stood in front of him, looking beautiful, she had a few books in her arms. Sirius looked over and grinned slightly, before looking back at the book, his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed. Peter and Remus were sitting trying to finish a particularly difficult potions essay that Slughorn had set.

"Hey, Caitlin," James smiled.

"Can I join you?" She asked. "Sarah is missing, again-"

"Missing?" Sirius asked, sleepily.

"Well, I say missing, I suspect she's in the girl's toilets crying," She shot a dirty look at Remus who didn't see it. "I looked for Lily but I saw her with Snape a few minutes ago…" James' fist tightened into a ball. "So… Can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius said, pushing a chair forward with his foot. It made a loud screech as it moved across the floor. Madame Pince did not look happy. "Sorry," He muttered.

"You won't get much done," Peter said closing his book and looking helplessly over at Remus, who sighed and took the essay from him and began to mark it carefully.

"How not?" Caitlin asked.

"Because we're pranksters and misfits and…. Lazy as hell." James grinned.

"All of which could be rectified if you actually paid attention to me." Remus said.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius said, kicking his leg. Remus looked over annoyed.

"It's this charms essay I really can't do." Caitlin said ignoring them.

"I thought you were good at charms," James said teasingly.

"Urgh god," Sirius said. "I'm off, Moony, Wormtail? You coming?"

"Yes," Remus said getting up.

"Wait, what, were are you going?" James asked.

"You guys should have time alone without us interrupting," Peter said. "I'm afraid if we interrupt when you're talking you might hex us to the ceiling and stuff Snivellus' underwear into our mouths."

"How is that possible?" Sirius wondered. "I thought he had only one pair of underwear."

"Sirius, are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit and watch James and Caitlin… Er… Start a wonderful journey together?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Wonderful journey?" James frowned. "What the bloody hell are you – oh…"

Remus grinned. "Come on," He grabbed his bag and book.

"Yeah, maybe we could get a few butterbeers-"

"Nah, I want to go down to the kitchens,"

"Sirius, you always want to go down to the kitchens,"

"Shut up, Moony,"

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To see Aberforth," Sirius said as Remus and Peter disappeared around the corridor. "Maybe have a chat about what Dumbledore likes doing in his spare time."

James shuddered. "Alright, I'll see you at the common room later."

"Bye!"

James turned back to look at Caitlin who had leaned forward, her lips pursed. Their heads knocked.

"Ow!" James cried.

"Sorry," Caitlin said.

"It's alright," James grinned. They stared at each other for a moment before James cleared his throat. "So, what are you stuck on."

"I just – "

James interrupted her with a sweet kiss on the lips. He drew back.

"Sorry," He said. "Your lips looked so beautiful."

Caitlin smiled and tugged at his robes, pulling him back into the kiss.

**A/n**

**Hope you enjoyed that! This will probably be the last chapter for two weeks, but no fear, I'll be back. Mwhahahaha... **

**Maybe that's the wrong sentiment...**

**Mm...**


	38. Girls

"What the hell are we supposed to fill Divination with?" Sirius asked, plonking himself down beside Remus and staring at his timetable with a frown curved into his tidy forehead.

"Dunno," Remus replied, yawning and stretching out, pushing his books away from his lap. He rubbed his eyes. "What about… Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I look after you, don't I? After dealing with a werewolf I think flobberworms will come as a step down," Sirius said.

"Fine, then don't take it," Remus shrugged. "I suppose you want to help Mithradates in Muggle Studies,"

Sirius pouted and leaned forward staring at his timetable again. He grabbed Remus' quill and scribbled down something on the parchment. He tickled his chin with the end. Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed it from him.

"So what are you taking?" Sirius asked.

"Arithmancy," He said calmly.

"You're gonna be on your own," Sirius said.

"Not entirely," Remus said. "I like being alone. Besides, I have Frank,"

"Fine, I guess Peter and I shall just leave!"

"That's not what I meant." Remus argued.

"I know, I just joke is all." Sirius said. "Oi! Wormtail, are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?"

Peter's head snapped up from his book. "I'm up!" He cried, rubbing his eyes, his face blotted with ink. He looked down at his work and let out a groan. "Oh for –"

"If you're about to swear," Remus said mildly. "Don't, that's Sirius' job."

Peter stared at his ruined transfiguration essay. "Know any good spells?" He asked.

Sirius got up, throwing the parchment at Remus who put it to one side. He looked over Peter's shoulder before deciding on a particular spell. He pulled out his wand and gave it a tap, muttering under his breath. The ink seemed to disappear from the parchment leaving only Peter's scrappy hand-writing left over. Peter looked almost overjoyed and was about to thank Sirius when Frank and Mithradates walked in talking earnestly about something.

"The Minister's got a lot on his mind right now," Mithradates was saying.

"Well, my mum calls it… Well I won't repeat what she calls it," Frank said. "But she's right… The Minister is a fool."

"We'd be better off with Dumbledore for a minister," Mithradates replied, sitting down, not noticing the other three boys.

"Well, Dumbledore was offered the job as far as I know," Frank replied, hovering beside Mithradates bed.

"Would you really want anyone as your head master, other than Dumbledore?" Asked Sirius. "I mean Dumbledore was the one wizard that Voldemort has always feared. Where better to put him than a school of Witches and wizards?"

"But if he was minister, there would be no need for him to be there to protect Hogwarts." Frank pointed out. "Voldemort wouldn't dare and he could take his battle somewhere else."

"I know that there is a lot of young witches and wizards, who wouldn't have gotten into Hogwarts had it not been for Dumbledore," Sirius replied.

"Well," Mithradates said, pondering the thought. "We can't exactly let in any old rif-raf." He said. "I mean, I think parents would go mad if they found out their children were sharing a dormitory with a… Troll, merely because they have magical properties."

"There are about several thousand magical beasts out there that look more human than a troll," Peter said. "You could have picked on any of them,"

"Standing up for your species, eh, Wormtail?" Sirius shot him a grin.

"Shut up," Peter pouted, folding his arms.

There was a clicking at the door and James entered, looking dazed. His black hair was a mess and stuck up everywhere. His cheeks were glowing and his hazel eyes were twinkling.

"Oh no," Sirius said.

"Something's happened," Remus observed.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Did you and Caitlin finally kiss?" Sirius asked.

Mithradates jumped up. "WHAT?"

James didn't say a word. He gave a small nod before rolling onto his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. Sirius, Peter and Remus got up and moved around to him.

"So, has Sirius finally proven that he has psychic powers, or is he talking bumfluff?" Remus asked.

"Bumfl – oh, never mind," Sirius said shaking his head.

"What about Lily?" Frank asked.

"What about her?" James said at last.

"I thought you've been after her since you met on the train." Mithradates said.

James was shaking his head. "I never liked Lily like that," He said.

"Okay, have you been lying to me the whole time I've known you?" Sirius asked. "Are you really poor and just live with your grandparents?"

James shot him a look. "It was to annoy her more than anything. And you know… To be the big man."

"But this… Caitlin… Girl." Frank said. "You like her, yes?"

James nodded.

"And she likes you," Sirius continued with the train of thought.

"Oh dear lord," Remus said rolling his eyes. "If I need to get a quill and a bleeding piece of parchment out and draw you a diagram, I will."

James started up. "Not a bloody diagram." He said.

"Well answer them!" Remus said.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Men shouldn't have these sorts of conversations." He said gruffly.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "But half the people in this room aren't real men, so don't worry about it."

"Yourself included?" Peter asked.

"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius said.

"I'm going to bed," Remus said turning away.

"Wait, don't you want to hear this?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Remus replied. "I'll hear it tomorrow when James can form words and not blubber like a two year old."

"Give him some credit," Peter said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's at least three years old." Sirius said. James didn't even move in reaction. He just stared blankly.

Remus sighed and threw a pillow at him. "You don't react the normal way men should react when they get kissed. Get over it the pair of you. You're not getting married to these women so grow up."

James flopped back onto the bed and sighed.

….

"Stop moving,"

"I have!"

"Then stop breathing!"

"I stop breathing, then I'm dead, James!"

"A corpse would make less noise." James muttered, holding his wand out in front of him, the tip touching the edge of the invisibility cloak.

"Quiet, the pair of you!" Remus said from behind the pair of them. "Or you'll get us all in detention."

"Okay, around here," James said.

"And besides, it's you who will really get it in the neck, Moony," Sirius replied. "You're supposed to be the good boy."

Remus said nothing.

"Sirius, will you hurry up?" James hissed.

Sirius pulled out his knife and slid it into the lock and turned it waiting for the satisfying click. He let out a little grin of satisfaction before opening the door. The four of them scuttled into the potions cupboard and closed the door behind them.

"I still don't know why I'm here." Remus said.

"We need you to mix everything up," James summed up.

"You could do it," Remus replied.

"Yeah, but we're lazy bitches," Sirius said. "Besides, you know where everything is."

"Here," James shoved a piece of parchment under Remus' nose. "Where do we find them?"

"Blackberry leaves," Remus said. "Third shelf, to Sirius' right."

Sirius looked around and pulled open the drawer, stuffing a few of the leaves into a small pouch.

"Next?" James prompted as Sirius tucked the pouch into his pocket.

"Mermaid blood," Remus said. "Top shelves, you'll need Sirius' knife to get into them. They're locked."

Sirius handed the knife to James and he climbed up the ladder and unlocked one of the drawers. He pulled out a tiny vial.

"Careful," Remus warned, pointing Peter to the selection of raven eyes. "Drop that and the floor will melt."

"What?" James cried.

"Honestly, pay attention in class." Remus said.

"Melt the floor?" Sirius said. "Remus, you've been taking crazy pills."

"Listen to me, mixed correctly it won't do any harm, but the blood alone is extremely dangerous. Why else would Slughorn put it up at the top shelves?" Remus said. "Stay up there James, and get the… ash mixed with cinnamon and mahogany tree sap. It's labelled A.C.M-"

"Found it!" James said. "Anything else before I come down?"

"No, I do – "

There was a faint banging across the hall, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius stared at each other for a moment. James skidded down the ladder and grabbed the invisibility cloak, pulling over them just in time as the potion cupboard doors opened.

"Well," Slughorn said calmly. "I can't see them Lily,"

Lily's face poked out from behind him, unlike the professor, she was not wearing her dressing gown, but rather her robes.

"But, Professor, I saw them!" She said earnestly. "Severus said –"

"Oh Lily," Slughorn said turning to her. "Come now, you can't honestly trust Mr Snape after he did that thing to that poor Longfottom boy."

"Longbottom," Lily corrected.

"Hm? Oh… Yes… Whatever." Slughorn said. "Back to bed before another teacher spies you and takes all those points you earned for Gryffindor in class today."

Lily made a face before stalking off. Slughorn watched her for a minute before turning back to the cupboard. He sighed and leaned forward, forcing Sirius and James to go back and tread on Remus and Peter's toes. Peter squeaked, but Remus clamped his hand around his mouth. Slughorn did not seem to hear.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I promised myself I would write an amazing chapter when I got back and I failed… URGH! Stupid jetlag. Okay, I'm going to go to bed now because I've been up since about 2 in the morning and haven't slept since.**


	39. Metamorphosis

"I really don't want to drink that," Sirius said looking at the mixture James and Remus were pouring into three separate goblets.

"I don't want to drink it either mate, but," James swirled the murky grey liquid in the goblet, the thick mixture sloshing at the sides. He upturned his nose as the putrid smell reached his nose. Myrtle was watching them casually from the top of the sinks, her face twisted into a smile.

"I'm glad I don't need to drink it," She said gleefully. "I'd get sick."

"Well it's a good thing that you're not a marauder," Sirius said.

"And you know," James said. "Dead."

Myrtle merely grinned. Any other student she would have gone into a rage with and probably flooded the toilets. But she had a soft spot for James.

"If you die from it," She said cheekily. "I want to share a toilet with you."

James turned to Remus. "Moony, are you sure you've mixed this correctly?"

Remus leaned over the book. "Positive," He licked his lips. "98% positive,"

"98?" Sirius asked.

"Er… 95%." Remus corrected himself.

"Oh god," Peter muttered. "This isn't going to make us sick is it?"

Remus leaned down and read the text on the yellowing page. "It says it might do, if the animal one is changing into is a big one."

"How big?" James asked.

"Rather, I would think," Remus replied, pouring the rest of the potion into several glass vials for the week ahead. "Remember, you have to drink it religiously, every day on the dot."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said.

"I've been meaning to ask," Peter said. "What does it actually do?"

James looked over at Sirius. "Er…"

Sirius looked over at Remus. "Moony, what does it do?"

"It makes your bodies more changeable." Remus replied, clearing up the books. "Did you not do the reading?"

"No," Sirius replied. "We have you to do that for us."

"Right," Remus said. "I forgot, silly old me."

Myrtle was giggling impatiently, her glasses slipping down her ghostly nose.

"Okay," Sirius said. "On three."

"One," James said.

"Two," Peter grumbled.

"Three." Sirius said. The three of them downed the liquid as quickly as they could, it burning their throats. Peter gagged and almost threw up. Sirius lowered his goblet before throwing it at the mirror just above the sink in disgust. James almost vomited in one of the sinks, his face pale.

Remus was quick in finding the pumpkin juice. He handed a glass to James before giving one to Sirius and Peter.

"That is the most disgusting drink _ever," _Sirius grumbled.

"Not the worst," James said. "You're house-elf's cooking?"

"No, it's worse than that,"

"Yeesh, I was trying to lighten the mood,"

"And I was trying to be brutally honest," Sirius said. "You might like to try the same thing now and again."

"Okay, now you have to try and get back the features that you had before." Remus said flicking through the book. "James you had antlers… Peter you had a tail and whiskers… And Sirius –"

"I had the one unidentifiable aspect," Sirius said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

James took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before the antlers came shooting out of his head almost hitting the low ceiling lights. Sirius had a strain on his face as if he was constipated. There was a loud ripping and a black tail shot out of the small of his back and he arched painfully, holding his hands in front of him.

"Did my trousers just rip?" He asked.

"I don't want to check," James muttered, clicking his tongue.

Peter was having the most difficulty, he looked troubled. James went over to him and drew out his wand, pointing it to his head.

"Concentrate, Pete," He said. As he said it, whiskers formed from the small boys' face and his nose became more pointed. A tail slithered out from his back and wrapped itself around his leg.

"Okay," Sirius said taking the book from Remus who had wandered off to the window and was looking out of it dismally. "It says we have to change back to our normal selves."

"Oh for…" James sighed. "Right, okay," He scrunched up his face in concentration and the antlers disappeared. He then turned to Peter and helped him again. Sirius wore the same pained expression as the tail disappeared, retreating into him. "Tell me we don't need to do that every single day as well."

Sirius flicked through the book once more, a faint frown appearing on his forehead. "Yeah, we do,"

"Dammnit," James muttered.

"What's wrong?" Myrtle asked. "Does it take time out of your schedule pranking?"

"Yes it does," James replied. "Urgh. This is going to bug me."

"No one said you needed to do it," Remus said, looking over from the window.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius said. "We're doing it."

Remus rolled his eyes and stared out thoughtfully at the grounds, his face blank and his blue eyes cold as he slipped deeper into thought. Sirius saw this and went over to him.

"If I need to hit you in the face in some attempt to knock some sense into you, I will," He threatened. Remus smiled softly, but his eyes flickered up to the half-moon which was leering over the grounds patiently, as if waiting for him. Sirius turned and saw this. He sighed, knowing that he could never really understand. He wanted to hug his best friend, but thought better of it, merely placing a hand on Remus' shoulder and leading him away from the window.

James was helping Peter shove all the books and cauldrons that they had been using away into one of the corners. The disused bathroom was well guarded by Myrtle, she seemed to like them enough to keep their secret. Peter tucked the vials into his satchel so that they would not need to leave the common room to take it. Sirius found the invisibility cloak and all four of them bid their goodnights to Myrtle, who smiled and once again asked if James was willing to stay behind. James refused and they pulled the cloak over them, leaving the cold dark toilets behind.

…

"XENO, YOU'RE A BLEEDING GENIUS!" Sirius practically shouted, lifting the white haired boy into a bear-like hug. Xeno wasn't sure how to react to this. He hung limply in Sirius' arms, his own arms clamped to his sides in an uncomfortable position. James looked on, and raised an eyebrow as Sirius let Xeno down.

"Er…" Xeno said. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but what did I do?"

"Don't ask that question," Remus said, rearranging the books in his arms.

Sirius was still grinning. Some older students, who were passing, watched curiously. Most of them were already aware of the Marauders and how popular they were with the other students. Gideon and Fabian were sitting on the ledge of the window, laughing their heads off, whether it was at the hug or something else was yet to be discovered.

"Potter, Black, Lupin!" McGonagall cried. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We're just going professor," Remus reassured her.

McGonagall nodded in approval before turning to Gideon and Fabian who were still laughing. "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE N.E.W.T'S TO STUDY FOR?"

"Oh bugger," James heard Fabian say.

Sirius kept grinning as they made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts. Xeno, though usually unfazed by most things, including extreme weirdness, was slightly getting freaked out. James let out a sigh after a moment or so.

"Sirius want's to thank you for distracting Nearly Headless Nick with your talk of real mermaids and where they come from whilst he snuck into Filch's office and stole back his dungbombs," He said.

Xeno looked around and frowned. "I'll have you know that I was having a well meaning discussion with him and not distracting him so Sirius could get his Vercochios back."

"His what?" Remus asked absentmindedly. "James said 'Dungbombs', didn't he?"

"Dungbombs are tiny creatures called Verchochios, when they die, they give an unpleasant smell," Xeno said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right," Remus said, rubbing his arm and hoisting his bag further up his shoulder.

Xeno stopped. "You disbelieve me?" He asked.

Remus looked over and sighed. "Of course not," He said. "Come on,"

They all piled into class, James and Sirius taking the front desk whilst Peter and Remus sat behind them, getting their books, quills and ink out. They waited patiently for their new Professor to arrive. Pepin Morphosis was a bright-eyed young wizard with enthusiasm that almost matched James and Sirius when they decided to pull pranks. Out of the three previous Defence Against the Dark Art's teachers that the boys had encountered, Morphosis, was due to become their fast favourite.

"I hope this curse thingy doesn't force him to leave," Sirius heard Lily whisper to Snape who were sitting only a few seats away from him. Snape barely made any noise in response.

Morphosis entered, his usual bright and sparkling appearance suddenly upturned and frowning and deep in concentration. He placed his case on his desk, leaning on it heavily, staring for a long moment before finally turning around to look at his students.

"An unfortunate part of fourth year is," He said. "Is that you have to learn about the Unforgiveable curses. And you must witness them to recognise them." His blue eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle. "How many are they?"

"3," Snape said. "Made unforgiveable because any use of them will sentence the user to a lifetime in Azkaban,"

"And made unforgiveable when?" Morphosis asked.

"1717," Snape replied.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin,"

James and Sirius shot a glare at Snape. Lily was looking impressed and nervous at the same time whilst Snape looked almost… Pleased with himself.

Morphosis wasn't paying attention. "The… Dark Lord… As he's sometimes known, likes to perform these curses on a regular basis. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

The room fell silent. Snape barely made a sound, though it was more than obvious that he knew what they were. James cleared his throat.

"The Killing Curse, The Torture curse and the Imperius curse," He said.

"Correct." Morphosis said. "I'm sorry, I can't… I don't want to teach you this. Please, just turn to your books, page… 734 and copy out notes," He sank back into his chair his head in his hand. All the life had just vanished from him. Sirius and James glanced at each other as the shuffling of books began.

For the entire lesson, no one made a sound. The only thing that filled their ears was the scratching of quill and ink on parchment. Sirius finished taking notes before James and so decided to scribble on a spare piece of parchment.

_Oi, Prongs, what do you reckon is up with Morphosis?_

James looked at the parchment, his round glasses slipping further down his nose. He licked his lips and pushed his glasses up so that he could read. He leaned over and wrote, careful not to draw attention to himself.

_Dunno mate, would it be rude to ask him?_

Sirius glared at the note and then over at James who shrugged. Sirius shook his head and wrote;

_NO JAMES! It would be very rude to ask him. Did your parents not teach you decency and manners and respect?_

James smiled a little before writing his response.

_Of course they did. But then I met you._

Sirius burst into a snigger, clamping his hand around his mouth to stop from laughing. Some of the class looked up to see what was going on, others paid no attention and carried on with their note taking. Morphosis took no interest. Sirius felt a piece of scrunched up parchment hit his head. He turned around to see Peter hold out a note to him.

_Remus is getting distracted._

James shrugged as if to say 'I-don't-really-care'. Sirius struggled to keep some laughter held back. He was thankful that the bell rang and class was dismissed. James stopped as the students left. Sirius frowned and followed him to the teacher's desk. Morphosis had gotten up and was moving around collecting a few of his papers and books from the table.

"Professor," James said. "I was wondering if I could ask you –"

"-Why a grown man broke down crying whilst teaching a fourth year class?" Morphosis finished.

"Well, no, not really," James said.

"Don't lie to me James," Morphosis said calmly.

James fell silent as Morphosis sat down again. He rubbed his tired eyes and stared blankly out of the window as he spoke.

"About two years ago, the Dark Lord killed my wife and daughter in cold blood. But not before performing the torture curse on them." Morphosis said.

James was taken aback. "I'm… Sorry… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't," Morphosis said. "That's why you asked isn't it?" He sighed. "It was out of my own stupidity really. I insulted the Dark Lord. And he punished me to teach me a lesson. And being made to feel guilty is far worse than being dead. Everyone dies. It's a game to him. He wants me to feel consumed with my guilt, so much so that in time it will drive me to insanity and I will crawl to his feet and either ask to join, ask for death or ask for forgiveness. And whichever one I choose, it will be the same consequence. He will just kill me."

James stared open mouthed at the professor. Morphosis sighed and tucked one of his curls behind his head. "Shouldn't you be at class?"

"Right, yeah," James muttered. "I'm sorry Professor. Really, I am."

"Just go, James," Morphosis said.

James turned and Sirius handed him his books which he took heavy hearted. Sirius gave one last look at Professor Morphosis before they left the classroom. James felt sick to his stomach that he had forced such a terrible secret from his professor.

…

"Are you going to Hogsmede?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," Mary replied, looking up from her book. "Why?"

"I thought.. Maybe we could go together…" Sirius said.

Madame Pince shot them a dangerous look from the corner of the library, Sirius didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. James was fiddling around with spare pieces of parchment and pages that had come loose from their bindings after years of being worn out by students. Remus had fallen asleep on his unfinished homework and Peter was yawning as he tried to finish his charms essay.

"This is going to be painful," He muttered. James threw him a smirk, still too angry at himself to really make a joke.

"Shut up, Wormtail." Sirius said. "What do you say? You and me?"

"Well, I promised Marlene, Lily and Alice I'd go with them…" Mary said.

"Well you can," Sirius replied. "I just want to spend some time with you that day."

Mary looked over at James, Remus and Peter. "They won't be coming along will they?" She asked.

Sirius glanced over and James shrugged. "If you want to be alone with the woman," he said. "Please do, I don't want to witness two people chewing each other's faces off whilst I try and drink my butterbeer."

Sirius turned back to Mary and grinned. "Happy?"

"Exceedingly so." Mary said, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips. James rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You were tearing each other's throats out the other week," He said.

"That's because Sirius was being a prat." Mary said.

"Was not," Sirius argued.

"Oh god not this again," Peter moaned, thumping his head hard on the table in desperation.

Mary shot him a look before turning back to Sirius. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before smiling, picking up her bag and leaving. Sirius smiled and looked back at his friends.

"Uh oh," James said. "I know that look."

"What look?"

"That face you're pulling right now,"

"It's my face!"

"Yeah and I know that look that you have on it." James sighed. "Sirius is in love."

"You've never seen my face when I'm in love." Sirius argued.

"True, but I've seen your face eating food. It's basically the same expression only this one is a little more creepy. The food I can handle… To a point… But you with Mary… I don't like that look."

"Fine," Sirius said. "I'll just pout for the rest of my life shall I?"

"You do that already," Peter yawned. "You seem to think it makes you look sexier."

"I do not!"

"You do," James argued. "And to be honest, I find that one creepy too, stop with that look."

Remus snorted awake, he blinked miserably for a moment and shook his head. He stretched his arms, his cardigan pulling gently at his skinny frame.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I think it's about nine," James replied.

"Damn," Remus yawned. "Have you taken those potions yet?"

"Not here," Peter said. "We can't exactly go changing in the library with Madame Pince watching over us."

"Fair point," Remus said. "But I hope you'll be taking them soon."

"You just worry about your potions essay," Sirius said. "We'll worry about that,"

Remus let out another yawn before slumping back down on the table. A timid voice spoke softly from behind the shelves.

"Er... Hi…" The young girl said, her soft grey eyes blinking down at the four boys. "I was wondering if one of you could help me on an essay Slughorn set for me."

Sirius frowned. "Slughorn set us an essay?" He asked.

James kicked him. "She's not in our year dipshit."

"Oh, right." Sirius said. "Hi, who are you?"

"Rachel." She said, pushing her short dark hair from her eyes. "I need help and there's no one else I can really go to…"

"Try Severus Snape," Peter muttered. "I doubt he'd help but you could try."

"Believe me I have," Rachel replied, pointing at her emerald green tie.

"Right," James said staring at it for a moment. "Remus can help you."

Remus looked up blinking. "I can?"

"Yes," Sirius said, pushing Remus' chair towards Rachel. "Go on, you need to get over Sarah one way or the other."

Remus got up and gathered his work. "I am over her," He said. "End of story."

"It so isn't," James muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes and left, following Rachel through the library.

Sirius sighed and looked over at James. "So Prongs, taking Caitlin on a Hogsmede date?"

"I'm supposed to?" James asked.

"Kind of a necessity with couples," Sirius said.

"Damn," James muttered. "Should I ask her?"

"Probably will be a good idea," Sirius said.

"Okay," James sat frowning.

Sirius merely smiled before turning his attention to Peter who was slumped against his book.

"Now we just need to get you a girlfriend." Sirius grinned.

Peter looked up terrified. "What?"

"Well we can't have one Marauder going about without a girlfriend." Sirius said. "That would make us seem uncool."

"Which, you are," James said.

"Funny Prongs,"

"I try."

"I don't need a girlfriend right now," Peter said.

"You sound exactly like Moony," James said. "God's sake. You're like two peas in a pod." Sirius stared at him. James shrugged. "My mum says it all the time when referring to us."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What you mean is, you want a girlfriend, but you can't think of anyone who would remotely be interested in you, right?"

"Er…"

"Of course I'm right," Sirius said with a knowing sense of smugness around him. "God, you are just like Moony."

"Am not," Peter said.

"Sure," Sirius chortled.

"Right that's it," Madame Pince said coming over to them. "All three of you, get out of my library if you're not going to study!"

**A/N**

**I am rather happy with the way this chapter turned out. Some of you may hate me for it… Ah well… Back to long chapters YAY! No I haven't seen Deathly Hallows Part 2 yet because I haven't had a chance to get to the cinema…I'm seeing it Friday though so… I is happy. Night night.**


	40. Change

**A/N *Loud wail* IT CAN'T BE OVER! Guess what I saw on Friday?**

The choir, with their singing toads in hand descended from the front of the hall, the students clapping happily but eager to begin the Halloween feast. Lily was clapping the hardest as Alice sat down beside her, blushing intensely.

"You were great!" Lily exclaimed, giving her friend a tight shoulder hug. Frank, who was at the other side of Alice, was smiling gently. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check.

"I screwed up halfway through it though," Alice muttered.

"You did not," Lily argued.

"I did,"

"Oh god!" Remus exclaimed, his head in his hand. "Will you please just accept the compliment?"

Alice and Lily looked over. Alice was a little hurt at this but Lily seemed to understand in an instant when Peter gave her a look. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Right, yes," She said. "Sorry Remus,"

"Bloody hell," Frank said. "You can't talk to people like that Remus,"

"I know," Remus muttered, as a plate of food appeared in front of them. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling that great."

"Maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey," Alice suggested.

"Perhaps," Remus said. "Tomorrow though, if it persists, besides, I still have that essay to finish."

Lily said nothing, looking down at her food. She shook her head and licked her lips. "Where are James and Sirius?" She asked.

"Why? Worried?" Mary asked, chomping down on a piece of pie.

"Well… No, not really," Lily said. "Aren't you? I mean, Sirius never misses a feast."

Mary shrugged. "He comes and goes. I don't know what to make of him really. Bit of an arsehole, never tells me a bloody thing though,"

"That's Sirius for you," Peter said.

"How can you two stand it?" Alice asked. "I mean, you guys are so nice and loyal, Sirius and James… Well I wouldn't be completely surprised if they end up doing something stupid and landing themselves in a pile of trouble."

"They're good to us," Peter replied simply. "We're social outcasts by default. They don't see us that way,"

"I guess that's a quality to be admired." Frank admitted. "Only, Remus, you don't seem to be an outcast that much…"

Remus was muttering into his food so that only Peter could hear him. "You have no idea."

"Anyway," Peter said, trying to pick up spirits. "Why is everyone so… Unhappy?"

"Sorry about that," Remus said.

"Not your fault," Lily was quick to defend.

Remus said nothing in reply.

"I'm not miserable," Mary said.

"Nor me!" Added the chirpier sound of Marlene McKinnon.

"Or me!" Frank said, throwing a glance to Alice who smiled back at him.

"Good," Peter said.

"Peter! Remus!" James was running up the length of the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him. Some of the students looked around, fairly interested, so did a few of the teachers. James leaned down and talked to both of them in whispered tones. "Sirius is a dog."

Remus' eyes widened, as did Peter's. James gave them the order to stay for a little while longer and then make an excuse to leave, before turning around and leaving the Great Hall much to the disappointment of a few students who were hoping for something interesting to happen. Peter and Remus did not wait long enough. Remus stood up, feigning that he was feeling frightfully ill and that he was going to go to the hospital wing and be checked out.

Lily was quick to offer to join him. "Do you want someone to come along?" She asked.

"No," Remus said, quickly, almost barking at her. He stopped and put his hand to his brow, squeezing his eyes slightly. "No, you don't need to see me like this," He hurried off. Peter stopped and waited, pursing his lips.

"Perhaps I should go after him," He said. "And make sure he's okay," He stood up and so did Lily.

"Well maybe I should come too," She suggested.

"Er… no," Peter said. He sighed. "It's not you, Lily, it's just he gets very tense when there's others around him when he just wants to be surrounded by us three (Sirius, James and I), so best not, okay?"

Lily nodded and sat back down again as Peter ran off. He met Remus in the corridor outside the great hall and together they set off up the stairs to the girl's bathroom.

…

"So, you can understand me?" James asked, leaning down.

The black, bear like dog made a yelping noise, moving its head up and down, its ears flapping madly and panting as if it had just run a 100 metre race.

"And you don't want to play fetch?" James asked.

The dog sat down and tilted its head, its mouth closed with an almost pitying expression lingering in his eyes.

James sighed. "Well you can't blame me for not trying." He said.

Remus and Peter burst in and took one look at the dog that sat in front of James. James shot them a look and stood up, hands on hips with a disapproving expression on his face. This confused Remus slightly, usually he was the one disapprovingly looking at his friends. "Took your bloody time though didn't you?" James asked.

"Well you told us to wait." Peter argued, straightening his tie and making sure his robes weren't tangled.

"Not that long," James said.

"Sorry, Lily held me up." Peter replied, closing the door and tucking a piece of blond hair behind his ear.

"Glad it was her and not Snivellus," James muttered as Remus made his way slowly around to the dog.

"Is that really Sirius?" He asked.

"Yep," James said proudly.

"But how?" Remus asked, kneeling down so to look at the dog in the eyes. "You two were showing a lot more progress than him and suddenly this happens?"

The dog seemed to move its eyes as if it was making a sarcastic comment. Remus noticed.

"Well sorry," He said. "But if anyone was going to transform first I thought it was going to be James!"

The dog barked.

"Sh!" James said. "Keep it down otherwise we'll be found out!"

There was a wailing noise and Myrtle appeared beside the sink. "Is that the handsome boy? Sirius?" She wailed.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"What have you done to him?" She almost screamed.

"Turned him into a spider and let this big dog eat him," James said sarcastically. "Shut up Myrtle, we're working it out!"

Myrtle floated straight towards James and aimed a ghostly fist to his head. "Don't say that!"

"Myrtle, whilst we value and love your always persistent and honest loyalty, now is not the best time to be getting girlfriend-y on Sirius," Remus said, looking up.

Myrtle seemed to take this at face value, though she began to sulk a little, sitting on the edge of the basin with her hands clamped around the rim, as if she was scared that she would fall off.

"Can he understand us?" Remus asked.

"Apparently," James shrugged.

Remus held out his hand towards Sirius who looked at it patiently. Then with a slight whine, he put his paw into Remus' hand. Remus smiled.

"You're feet feel weird," He said. "Sorry,"

The Sirius Dog barked, letting his flat tongue roll from his mouth. Remus moved back slightly.

"Tell you something," He said. "Your breath stinks more than the bogged up toilets on the first floor."

Sirius was not happy with that comment.

"Can he change back?" Peter asked.

"Dunno," James said. "Change back before I neuter you."

The Sirius Dog did not look impressed. He got up and walked for a few seconds before the dog disappeared and Sirius got up from the floor.

"Woah!" James said, shielding his eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Clothes," Remus replied, gathering up a set of robes that had been cast aside. He threw them at Sirius before turning his back. Sirius looked down and yelped in shock. Myrtle let out a satisfied giggle, tilting her head to see, her ghostly glasses falling down her nose. She pushed them back up in order to see. Still sniggering gleefully.

"Shut up Myrtle," Sirius muttered. "Or I'll throw a book at you,"

Myrtle didn't seem to mind.

"Okay," Sirius said. "I'm fairly decent." James, Peter and Remus turned around again as Sirius pulled his hair back from his face. "Why didn't the clothes transform with me?" he asked.

"I guess it's because you have to concentrate on clothes," James said. Myrtle let out another giggle.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Damn. That'll make the first few times a bit of a problem."

"Can you…" Remus licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Transform back?"

Sirius frowned and began to concentrate. After a moment he sighed and let his face drop. "No… Something's stopping me. Like a mind block."

"You'll get there," James said. "We all will."

Sirius grinned. "Hear that Remus? You won't need to be on your own in a few more months, you'll be stuck with us forever."

"God, I hope not," Remus smiled gently, his gaze caught to the almost full moon that hung outside in a blanket of clouds. His hair stood on end and goosebumps raised over his skin and a shiver passed through him.

…

Sirius tried desperately the next day to become the bear like dog again but he only managed to progress about two thirds. His entire skin was covered in thick black fur and his feet padded. He had no tail to speak of.

"Cheer up, Padfoot," James said nudging him. "You just have to face the truth that you can't do anything right."

Sirius was annoyed at this and turned Snivellus' robes pink to prove a point. This sent James cascading down the stairs trying to hold his sides together. Remus had disappeared around about midday during potions, much Slughorn's disappointment. Snape watched curiously and Lily nudged him back to his work.

"Where's Lupin?" Snape asked cornering Peter, Sirius and James after class.

"Severus, come on," Lily said, trying to pull him away.

"What's it to you?" Sirius asked.

"I think lots of people would want to know where he goes every month!" Snape said threateningly.

"Severus, come on, I've had enough of this," Lily said. "They don't want to hear your theories,"

"Theories?" James asked. "You have theories?" James cleared his throat. "Tell you what Snivellus, why don't you run back to your little death eater friends and leave the big boys alone?"

Snape whipped his wand from his sleeve, James was quicker and there was a loud bang. James looked around and saw that Peter and Sirius with their own wands in hand and fierce expressions on their face. Snape was struggling to his feet, his gangly legs and arms caught in his robes.

"You didn't need to do that," Lily said bending down to help him up.

"Evans, if you don't stop defending him, I'm gonna have to start hexing you too." James sighed.

Lily didn't reply. She made sure Snape was fine before he almost pushed her off. She looked over at James. "Nothing in this world will make me stop defending my friends." She said, taking Snape's arm and marching off. Sirius watched carefully before tucking his wand back into his robes.

"Best we keep an eye on the slimeball," He warned James.

James looked up. "You think?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "He seems… More suspicious than ever of us. And not just because he has a bad feeling about whatever new prank Sirius is about to pull."

"You think he might try and figure out Remus' secret?" James asked.

"If Evans' hasn't told him already," Sirius said.

"Nah, Remus said himself that she promised not to. Evans is too loyal to go and do something stupid like that," James said.

"She's not here, she can't hear you being nice about her," Peter pointed out as they rounded the corner before climbing up to the Gryffindor common room to prepare for their astronomy lesson that night.

"Damn," James muttered.

"I thought you were going out with Caitlin," Sirius said.

"Doesn't mean I can't flirt with other girls." James replied simply. "I mean come on, like I'm going to do anything with them."

"I don't know, you'll piss a lot of people off," Sirius said. "_Nocte_"

The fat lady portrait swung open and the three of them climbed into the common room, setting themselves down to enjoy the time they had before astronomy. Sirius flopped down on his favourite armchair whilst James lounged casually on the couch and Peter sat in front of the fire reading his homework with a slight dent in his forehead. James rubbed his eyes for a minute, taking off his glasses. He then pulled forward a copy of the Daily Prophet to which a first year must have left behind. On the front was a picture of a wizard who was being hunted by the ministry pertaining to information about the torture and murder of several muggles. James stared at the picture for a moment before thumbing through the pages to more cheerful articles. He didn't even bother looking at some of the articles. He stopped at a page and leaned forward.

"Jenn and Torus got married?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius jolted as if waking up from a nap. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the newspaper forward. "Oooh yeah…"

"And you failed to mention this to me why?"

"You're a smart bloke, they've been dating since 4th year," Sirius shrugged. "I thought it would have been obvious. Why?"

"They've just had twin boys." James said.

"And I thought Torus was asexual," Sirius mumbled. "What are their names?"

"Gregory and Finley,"

Sirius shuddered.

"Oh and I'm sure your kids are gonna have better names!" James said.

"I think it's too early to be thinking about kids, James. You're not a thirteen year old girl by any chance?"

"Oh, how ever did you figure out my secret?" James asked.

"It wasn't too difficult. I mean, I know I'm sexy, but you just keep looking. It's either you are a 13 year old girl or are indeed obsessed with my perfect round arse," Sirius shrugged.

"Arrogant tosser," James muttered.

"I know," Sirius said. "But the girls love me for it."

"Girl," Peter corrected. "Only Mary seems to find it attractive. It just annoys everyone else."

"I thought you were supposed to worship the very ground I walk on?" Sirius said.

"No that's Mary, remember? Besides, that was never in the job description." Peter said.

"Job description?" Sirius asked.

"Well… Yes… It's a full time job catering for you two and Remus is plainly exhausted all the time so you know, we take it in turns." Peter said.

James wanted to hug Peter, then realised that he was making fun of him too. Instead he stuck out his tongue, causing his glasses to slip off his nose and land beside Peter. Peter sighed and picked them up, handing them over.

"See?" He said. "Full time job."

James pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It's times like these that I actually miss Remus," Sirius said.

Peter just frowned.


	41. Butterbeer

"Sirius! Get up!"

Sirius rolled onto his face, chewing the pillow and his black hair drawn like curtains over his eyes. "Five more minutes," He could feel the warm autumn sun rays spread slowly into the room, but he didn't care.

James stood over the bed with a pitiful expression on his face. He was wearing his pyjama's under a large dressing gown that was hanging loosely. Tucked under his arm were his clothes for the day. "You said that five minutes ago."

Sirius couldn't help but grin. "Fine, give me ten more minutes."

James turned to see Peter slumped against the wooden post of the bed, his lips pressed over it and drooling slightly. He sighed.

"I have now, unlimited sympathy for what Moony puts up with," He muttered. "Come on, if you want to go to Hogsmede, you better hurry up so we can visit Remus first."

"I'm sure Remus doesn't need to be visited by three overly idiotic and chaotic –" Sirius' stomach growled. "Not to mention insanely hungry, boys,"

"No, but he can't go to Hogsmede today," James said. "I'm sure he'll feel left out."

"Well maybe, and here's a thought," Sirius said, raising his finger to point at James. James thought it would be immensely more powerful if Sirius actually got up and looked around at him instead of face down on a pillow. "Maybe we shouldn't spend all night in the girl's lavatories, whilst knowing that we would have to visit the hairy git in the morning and get ready for a bloody day in Hogsmede."

"You were the one who suggested we should do it!" James cried.

"James bloody Potter," Sirius sighed. "When should you ever, _ever _take my suggestions seriously?"

"Since you forced me down the hall into the lavatories and told Myrtle to piss off." James replied.

"One time," Sirius said.

"Will you please hurry up?" James said. "We have about an hour."

Sirius let out a disgruntled moan before lifting his face from the pillow. He sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Okay, just another minute."

James kicked him. Sirius looked around and saw his friend begin to pull on his clothes for the day.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing his hair back. "Scared you'll miss a fun filled day with Caitlin?"

"No,"

"Good,"

James unrolled his socks and looked over. "Aren't you nervous about spending the whole day with Mary?"

"God no," Sirius replied.

"Well… Why not?" James asked, throwing a pillow at Peter which smacked him on the face and sent him straight to the floor.

"I'm up!" Peter declared getting to his feet.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, should I be?"

James raised an eyebrow. "I don't know," He said, shoving his glasses further up his nose. "Maybe not."

"You're such a girl James," Sirius said.

"Well… You know, I try," James replied. "Does this go together?"

Sirius threw his own pillow at James, who fell back onto the bed laughing, Peter was pulling out his clothes when he realised that Mithradates and Frank and the other boys in the dorm were not awake.

"Why are we up?" He asked.

"Because we need to make Remus feel better about missing Hogsmede," James said.

"I'm sure he doesn't need three blithering idiots to do that for him," Sirius said.

"Excuse me?" James said. "I am not a blithering idiot. Peter maybe, but not me."

"Thanks guys," Peter grumbled.

Once dressed and prepared for the day ahead of them (invisibility cloak included), they crept from the dormitory, careful not to wake the others and out down the stairs and into the common room. A few people were up and milling about, talking absentmindedly. Among them was Lily. She stood up when she saw them.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" James asked. "Fancy coming with us?"

"Don't be a dork, Potter," Lily replied. "Breakfast doesn't start for another good fifteen minutes."

"If it so pleases you," Sirius said, getting annoyed. "We're about to go see Remus."

Lily's eyes widened, her lips parting gently into a soft "Oh." She looked away, embarrassed and annoyed at herself. "Okay, give him my best."

Sirius nodded and grabbed James by the elbow practically dragging him away from the common room before he decided to ask Lily out for the fourth time this week. They cut across the main courtyard which though it seemed like a longer pass to the hospital wing, actually cut the journey in half. They travelled up the stairs past the sleeping Xeno who was napping on a knight's foot.

"Should we wake him?" Peter asked.

Sirius looked over. "Nah." He said. "He'll get up of his own accord. Much healthier."

Peter shrugged and followed them down the corridors to the hospital wing. The doors were shut and there was the sound of something in incredibly pain. James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other.

"Dear god, I hope that wasn't anyone I know," Sirius said, pushing open the doors. Someone was flung in front of them. Madam Pomfrey stood, her arms blocking them.

"I'm sorry," She said. "But the hospital wing is closed for today," A tear escaped her eye and hung on her lashes.

"Closed?" James said disbelievingly. "You can't close the hospital wing."

"Yes I can," She replied.

There was another sound. She looked around.

"Is that Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No," She replied.

"Then who is it?" Peter asked.

"No one," She replied.

"Let me pass," James ordered

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The MediWitch replied.

"Let me pass," James said again, his time his voice dangerously low.

"I can't," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Let me see my friend!" Sirius bellowed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see him!" Madame Pomfrey said almost shrilly.

"And I'm telling you, I don't care!" James nearly roared.

"I will get the headmaster, Potter," Madame Pomfrey hissed violently.

"GET THE BLOODY WHOLE BOARD OF DIRECTORS!" Sirius shouted. "We want to see Remus!"

"DO NOT SHOUT AT ME!" Madame Pomfrey shouted.

"Get out of my way!" James shouted. He shoved her out of the way and marched down to the only occupied bed in the ward. Before he got a chance someone pulled back the curtain. Remus stood, pale panting and looking worse than they had ever seen him. He clutched his left side and clung to the curtain for support. In the morning sun, they saw the full extent of the damage. Four long claw marks etched across his face and straight down to his shoulder and in the light they saw a few flecks of grey.

"Remus," Sirius said. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Remus smiled weakly before letting out a groan, he doubled over, James and Sirius grabbed his arms to hold him upright.

"Bed!" Madame Pomfrey said as calmly as she could, staring at James, Sirius and Peter. James and Sirius hoisted Remus onto the bed. Madame Pomfrey then shifted the shirt of his pyjamas lifted off Remus' hands to see the extent of the damage, a purple bruise completely covering his left side. "Three broken ribs," She said. "How's your foot?"

Remus stretched it out in front of him and winced. He let out a loud groan before slumping down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey looked at him with a mixture of pity and fear. She gently pulled down a side of his trousers, carefully to protect his modesty. She felt his hip and he almost screamed. His hand gripped on the metal bar.

"Okay, Remus, grab my hand," James said. Remus did as he was told and James instantly regretted it. A lot of his friend's strength was still there from the previous night and he was holding on tightly.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and collected some things out of the cabinet.

"We'll stay here," Sirius said, looking over to James who nodded. "I'll find Mary and Caitlin. Tell them today's not going to work."

Remus caught the end of Sirius' words. He looked up. "No," He said. "No, don't cancel your plans."

"Remus, shut up," James ordered.

"I don't want you here," Remus said. "You had plans."

"Correction," Peter said. "Sirius and James had plans. I was going to be the third wheel."

"Technically," Sirius said. "You would have been a fifth wheel."

"Did that help in any way?" Peter asked.

"No, but I thought I should mention it," Sirius said. "What happened to you last night?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't remember. Is it bad?"

"What the scratches?" James asked. "You'll have to use a concealment charm otherwise Snape will cotton on."

"Snape?" Remus asked, trying to sit up, but instead just let out a muffled scream, his grip tightening on James' hand.

"He wants to know where you go ever full moon," Sirius said. "I'd hex him, but people say I can't do that anymore."

"Mm." James said. "Mind loosening your grip there Moony?"

Remus looked over, almost forgetting that he had James' hand in his. "Oh, sorry," His grip relaxed.

Madame Pomfrey was back. "You are a very lucky person to be alive after last night," She said. "You're entire left side is completely shattered. You've already started to heal, but you'll need some things to speed up the process."

"How did you manage to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Like I keep telling you," Remus replied. "I can't remember."

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a dropper and placed four drops on the bruise. Remus let out a yell, gripping James tightly. He bit his tongue, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Let me through! I need to see him!" Cried a voice. Madame Pomfrey sighed and got up to try and stop whoever it was.

A streak of blonde passed and stood staring at the foot of the bed. Remus didn't register who it was.

"Remus?" Sarah breathed. She took his hand from James'. "Remus, I'm here."

Remus opened his eyes and saw Sarah. He squeezed her hand. "Hey," He said.

Sarah leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, stroking his hair. Tears fell down her cheeks. "You look older." She said.

"Yeah well," Remus muttered, he tried to moved towards her but let out a cry.

"I'm here," She whispered. "Hold my hand, I'm here for you," She looked around at James Peter and Sirius who were all smiling. "Oh shut up, don't you have to go to Hogsmede and meet dates?"

"No," James said.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Remus, don't argue with someone who is in full health, because they generally know better," James said. "We're staying."

Sirius pulled James back. "Actually, I think they want to be left alone."

James looked back at Remus and Sarah. "Oh. Right." He grinned at them. "See you guys later then." He said.

Sarah looked over at them and smiled, her hands in Remus'.

…

"About bloody time," James was saying to Peter. He glanced over at Sirius and Mary who appeared to have glued their lips together. Caitlin was looking at them disbelievingly.

"What?" She asked, looking over.

"Remus and Sarah," Peter replied.

"Wait, are they going out again?" Caitlin asked.

"Don't know," James said. "If I know Remus, and I do, he'll kill off the relationship before it gets too serious."

"How serious does it need to get?" Peter asked. "We're at school! You can't exactly propose whilst you're in school."

"Obviously," Caitlin replied.

"Do you know if they had been seeing each other again?" James asked. "Not like dating but doing that flirty best friend thing,"

"Well I know Sarah was spending a lot of time alone." Caitlin said. "In the library mostly. I just thought that she wanted some time to herself."

"That sneaky bitch," James said.

"Who? Sarah?" Caitlin asked.

"No, Remus," Peter was grinning.

"He's been spending more time in the library too," James said.

"You should have seen it happening," Caitlin took a sip of her butterbeer and looked over at the other students who were filling up the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta was moving around the tables, her bright blue sparkling heels clicking on the floorboards as she walked. Sirius, though he didn't, let up on his snog with Mary, opened his eyes and stared at her. Peter saw it and smirked. James saw the smirk and his eyes darted towards his friend. James had to stifle himself from giggling noisily, so he just drank his butterbeer. Caitlin looked around and also saw it. She slapped James on the shoulder. "Idiot," She muttered.

"Charming," James said. "I take you out for a drink and that's all you say?"

"Yes," Caitlin said. "Mainly because as far as I know, Sirius is buying it."

Sirius broke apart from Mary at last and licked his lips. Mary hid herself under her hair, looking embarrassed. Peter pushed a glass of Butterbeer in front of her with a sympathetic smile.

"Enjoy yourself Padfoot?" James asked absentmindedly.

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius muttered.

"You boys with your stupid nicknames," Caitlin said.

"You want one don't you?" James asked.

"No comment," Caitlin said.

James was smiling. He put his hand under her ear and pulled her forward. "What about 'Beautiful'?" He asked leaning forward and giving her a slow lingering kiss.

"Oh god that's cheese right there for you," Sirius said.

"Only because you couldn't think of something like that," Peter said.

"Shut up," Sirius said, leaning back against the chair.

James broke apart from Caitlin, she was beaming happily. He caught a glimpse of Lily talking to Marlene and Dorcas. She wasn't looking at him. James looked down at his feet. He sighed.

"So, who do you fancy Peter?" Caitlin asked a bit too straight-forwardly.

Peter slopped his butterbeer down his front, his upper lip covered in foam. "No one."

"Liar!" James said.

"I am not – I mean… I'm not lying… I mean…"

"Oh Peter," Sirius sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Why must you lie to the only people who like you?"

"Be nice," Mary said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "He's my friend, I want to be mean to him and that is my duty in life."

"You guys have a weird friendship," Caitlin muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," James said.

"Why? What's the other half?" Mary asked.

"We're really all in a relationship and intend to all marry each other in the next four years or so." Sirius said without any conscious thought. Everyone looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"I bloody love you Sirius," James said shaking his head.

"Well, duh," Sirius said. "Who doesn't love me?"

"Erm… Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Regulus, Malfoy, Remus, me, Peter, Snape, Evans'-"

"Shut up, Potter,"

"Make me Padfoot,"

Caitlin and Mary shared a look. "Men."

"When we say 'women' in that tone, we get a slap," Sirius said.

"Yes, because usually we are right," Mary said.

"Besides," Caitlin smirked. "You can't hit women."

"She's got us there Padfoot," James sighed.

"Why do we put ourselves through this?" Sirius asked, downing the last of his drink and checking his watch. "Alright, I'm going to go to Honeydukes and get something for Remus, then I'm probably gonna go to Merlins' Grove," he picked up his jacket and looked at Mary. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, but… Wouldn't you rather do that with James and Peter?" Mary asked.

"Not right now, no," Sirius said.

James groaned. "Will you just go already?"

Mary picked up her coat and took a hold of Sirius' hand before they left.

"Dirty rotten bastards," James said. "He's left us to pay, cough up Peter."

Peter pulled out his wallet and shoved some galleons onto the table. "I'm leaving you,"

James gasped. "But what about the children?"

Peter gave him a look as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Well, you two are going to be all loved up and like I've said before, I don't want to end up being the third wheel. Or fifth wheel or whatever the hell wheel I am."

"Oh," James grinned. "See you then,"

"Bye," Peter left.

"So…" Caitlin was smiling. "Do want to go, or do you want to stay here?"

James turned to look at her. "I think I want to stay here," He grinned, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her forward.


	42. Chocolate

**I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't updated in so long. I am so sorry. I have just been so incredibly busy and reality took over. I did tell it to go away and all that, but you know, it never seems to listen.**

**My heart goes out to anyone who might be in London, Manchester or Birmingham who are reading this. Stay strong. The violence will end!**

"You haven't asked how I managed to get myself in here in the first place,"

Sarah stopped mixing the iced drink and set the goblet down on the bedside cabinet. She sighed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, her eyes flickering. Outside the large hospital wing window, the sun was setting in the distance giving a soft glow that spread on their faces. She looked over at Remus who was looking sad. His scars had faded, but not as much as Madam Pomfrey hoped. His left side was taped up, wrapped in strong bandages but he was slowly regaining full use. Sarah chose to ignore his statement.

"It's a lovely evening," She said. "Maybe we can leave your homework for later?"

"Sarah," Remus said, his hands on the books as she attempted to move them. "Talk to me."

Sarah cleared her throat and kicked off her shoes. "I was thinking, maybe next time we go to Hogsmede, we could take a walk up the hill instead of going to all the shops. I hate feeling penniless."

"Sarah-"

"Or we could go visit Hagrid!" Sarah said. "I haven't talked to him in ages. He's growing new stuff for the Christmas feast."

"Sarah, will you let me speak?" Remus asked.

Sarah fell silent biting her lip. She looked down at her bag that sat on top of her knee. Remus sighed and rubbed her back.

"You're too intelligent not to have noticed." Remus said. "You're a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. I just thought you would have asked questions."

"Oh so being a Ravenclaw defines me does it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't understand." Remus frowned.

Sarah sighed and turned away from him, her feet swinging from the bed. "I might have been curious about it when we first dated. I might have wondered. But now. I don't care. You could be a bloody crumpled snorkack for all I care, you could be Clark Kent and Superman - "

"Who?"

"Muggle thing. My dad's really into it." Sarah shrugged. "The point is..." She sighed, looking back at him and taking his hand. "You could be anything during these times, as long as you're with me and remain the man that I know, I don't care. I don't. Not anymore. I don't care. I know that you want to save me from... Whatever it is that you think is so terrible... I don't need saving. I can outsmart any bad guy." She smiled. Remus smiled too.

Sarah cleared her throat. "So, Hagrids?"

"Sure," Remus said. "And I like hill-walking..."

"Not on the same day," Sarah laughed. "We'd kill ourselves running up that hill after Hagrid stuffs us full of treacle tart."

"Fine, Hagrids after hill-walking."

"I love it when you compromise." Sarah laughed. She gathered up his parchment and books, putting them to one side.

"I was finishing my Charms homework!" Remus cried.

"Oh," Sarah looked over at it and smiled. She grabbed a quill and joted down the answers before pushing them to one side again.

"You can't do that," Remus said. "Flitwick will notice."

"Nah," Sarah shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"I doubt that highly," Remus said.

"You would have been trying to work it out for hours if I hadn't stepped in," Sarah teased.

"I'd like to think not," Remus pouted.

"Aw," Sarah said. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. Remus felt his hand move under her ear, pulling her forward towards him. Sarah pulled back and brushed apart his hair, feeling the contours of his skin. Her hand moved down to his chest. He became very aware of what she was doing but didn't try and stop her. She smiled again, leaning down to kiss him again. Remus put his arm around her and she tucked herself beside him, her arm and leg curled up beside him and her hand playing with his hair. He closed his eyes feeling peaceful. Her breathing next to him, calmed him in a way he never thought possible.

"I like this," Sarah whispered.

Remus smiled. "Me too." He lookd away. "So... You're never going to ask about...?"

"Remus," Sarah said sweetly. "If you don't drop the subject, I swear to Merlin, that torture will shortly come your way."

"Bring it." Remus teased.

"No, I'll take it," Sarah smiled. "I'll take all of your chocolate."

Remus blanched. "You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh, but I would." Sarah grinned. "I would take it and hide it and you will never be able to find it." She let out a fake manical laugh, raising her head slightly to look at him. Remus smiled too as she rested her chin on his chest. "Oh, you think I'm joking?" She sat up. "Third drawer under... Your cardigans?"

"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, honey, you're so predictable." Sarah said. "And James told me."

"That will be why then," Remus said, sighing.

"I was joking," Sarah said.

"I thought that,"

"What gave me away?"

"Well the manical laugh?"

"What about it?"

"Fake as hair on Filch's head." Remus said.

"Filch is bald?"

"No, I just needed a metaphor and his name was the first that popped into my head."

"Oh," Sarah smiled. "Okay, you weirdo."

"Don't I know it," Remus said, leaning up to kiss her. He fell back against the bed letting out a groan.

"You alright?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine," Remus said motioning her to join him. Sarah closed her eyes breathing in his presence. Remus let his fingers twist around her hair.

"I love you, Remus." She whispered.

Remus' eyes shot open and he felt himself go into a cold sweat.

...

"Wormtail, stop moving, or I swear to god!"

"You told me to move, Prongs, I moved!" Peter complained.

"Well, now we're telling you to stop moving." Sirius said.

"Well make up your minds, for merlins sake," Peter said.

Sirius held the invisibility cloak over them, it only made sense since he was the tallest. James was in front of them, looking around, his glasses slipping down his nose but he was to busy carrying a crate full of sweets and butterbeer (and a few bottles of firewhiskey tucked away underneath)

Peter moved slighly, almost knocking into Sirius.

"Sorry," He moaned. "I wish you let me put on proper shoes, slippers do not go well on stone floors."

"if we waited any longer," James hissed. "It would be bloody morning before we got there."

"Well." Peter said. "We could have waited till morning."

"As if Madam Pomfrey is going to let us bring all this junk to him." Sirius snapped.

"Oi," James said. "This the finest junk money can buy."

"Sorry Prongs."

"Okay this is not working," James said, putting the crate down on the ground and whipping the invisibility cloak off. "We should have thought this through,"

"Meh," Sirius shrugged. "We come up with the brilliant plans, it's Moony's job to think it all through,"

"Are you suggesting that we are that bad, and we act alone purely on impulse?" James asked/

"Yes," Peter said.

"Yes," Sirius said.

James frowned and looked down at the items they were smuggling to the hospital wing. "Okay, this is getting beyond ridiculous. We need some sort of map so that we can plan a more direct route of getting places."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Sirius asked, stretching his arms.

"Well we make a map," James said. "I thought that would have been obvious."

"I thought you made a map," Peter said.

"Nah, that was a plan of Hogwarts I stole from Filch," James shrugged.

"Wait, I thought Remus also told you what to do if you wanted to make a map," Peter said. "Didn't it include something like reading _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yes," James said. "But to be perfectly honest, I didn't finish through that plan."

"Why?" Sirius asked, scooping up a chocolate frog and ripping it open. He grabbed the frog just as it was about to jump away into the night and bit off the head. "N'aw. I got Salazar Slytherin. I got him already."

"Trade you him for Rowena Ravenclaw," James said. "I got about six of her."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Why?" He repeated.

"Well... Because I have six of her." James said.

"No I mean why did you not finish through the plan of a map to begin with?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, well we were to busy trying to become animagus," James said. "That took priority."

Sirius nodded. "I guess." he finished off the rest of the frog. "So what are you thinking now?"

"Well, we work from what we've got so far," James said picking up the inivisibility cloak and letting Sirius pick up the crate. "The tunnel to Hogsmede, the room beside the Slytherin common room that leads up to a space on the top floors, the kitchens-"

"The prefects bathroom, the teachers rooms, the classrooms the dungeons." Sirius continued. "Okay, yeah I get you."

"I was thinking you could seduce a member of each house and we could find out about the common rooms that way," James said.

"Oh, no," Sirius said. "I can't do that."

James frowned as he pulled the invsibility cloak around them.

"Mary," Stressed Sirius.

"Oh yeah," James sighed. "Damnit. And I can't do it because of Caitlin."

"And Remus has Sarah," Sirius said. "Damn."

James turned to look at Peter.

"What?" Peter asked.

Sirius also turned to look at Peter. His mouth grew into a huge smile. He slapped his hand on his friends' shoulder. "Your time has come dear Wormtail."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh but he's rubbish at picking up the ladies." James said.

"What?" Peter asked, his voice becoming more erractic as they made their way down the corridor.

"We'll give him tips," Sirius said.

"What?" Peter cried exasperated.

"And his appearance?" James asked.

"The ladies dig the cute look," Sirius replied. "But we might need to give him something to make him taller."

"What?" Peter cried.

"What about the Slytherins?" James asked. "Their not likely to let Peter in."

"Ah well in that case," Sirius said, "We'll sneak him in disguised as someone else."

"What?" Peter almost wept.

"How?" James asked. "People are going to notice if Snivellus has grown infinitely shorter and decided to wear a black wig."

"I know that," Sirius said. "But I'm sure there's something. And not as Snivellus, that would be too conspicious, no someone a lot less noticeable."

James sighed as they turned a corner and began to climb the stairs. "What about that Crouch boy?"

"Crouch boy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Barty Crouch's son," James said. "That might work."

"Guys, I wish you would let me know what the hell you're talking about." Peter said.

"Have you not been listening?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I have,"

"Well then keep up." James said.

"I'm sure mum mentioned a potion that changes a persons appearance," Sirius said.

"You listened to your mother?" James asked.

"No, I heard her talking about it to my father one time." Sirius said. "I was meant to be sleeping but you know, I wasn't."

"Well could you find it?" James asked.

"Maybe. I think it was in some book that Slughorn told us about in second year," Sirius said.

"Education is wasted on you." James said.

"Obviously." Sirius said. "But that's not the point we're trying to ma-"

"Sh!" James cried backing into one of the walls pushing Sirius and Peter back too. They saw Filch stalking the corridor, a lantern in hand. His cat Mrs Norris plodding along in front of him, her red eyes searching the corridor.

She stopped just in front of where James, Sirius and Peter were hiding and tilted her head.

"What is it my dear?" Cooed Filch in an annoyingly sweet and sickening voice.

James was careful not to make a gagging noise.

Filch stared at the piece of wall and all three of them could feel the hairs on the back of their necks rising. They knew perfectly well that Filch couldn't see them, that didn't take away the fear of being caught.

"Come on," Filch said after a moment. "We gots corridors to patrol." He said.

Mrs Norris continued to stare at them before stalking off after her master. James let out a shaky breath as he watched the lantern disappear around the corner.

"And I want to know where everyone is, all the time, what they're doing every minute of everyday," He said.

"That's a bit stalkerish," Sirius said as they began to make their way, continuing down the corridor, the glasses clinking as they walked.

"Do you want to run into Filch and get detention for a year?" James asked.

"I'm in detention most of the year, it really makes not much difference to me," Sirius shrugged.

"I just don't like that bloody cat," Peter shuddered.

"Well you wouldn't," James said. "It's bigger than you."

"Shut up James," Peter muttered.

James grinned as they reached the hospital wing doors. Sirius cleared his throat, handing the crate to James. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the lock.

"_Alohomora,_" He whispered.

The doors swung open and they dipped inside. Remus had been moved from the farthest bed to the nearest bed to the door. They could hear the soft snoring coming from the other beds, all curtains drawn. Peter crept to Remus' bed and pulled back the curtain. Remus was sleeping quite peaceful. Sirius placed the crate at the edge of the bed and closed the curtain as James woke him up.

The first few attempts failed. James had an idea and decided to pinch Remus' nose. Remus thrashed a bit before blinking awake and almost yelping at the sight of his three friends all stood in front of him.

Sirius clamped his hand around Remus' mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Or you'll wake the whole bloody ward. We came bearing gifts."

James grinned and cracked open a bottle of firewhiskey before handing it to Remus.

"What are you doing here?" Remus hissed as James sat down on the edge of the bed. "You could get into really big trouble."

"Well we couldn't leave you all on your lonesome." Sirius said.

"Besides, I can't think of a better reason to pig out," James said. "Although, Peter, i think you ought to stop pigging out,"

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer from the crate whilst throwing Remus a chocolate frog. "When does Madame Pomfrey think you'll be getting out of here?" He asked.

"Don't know," Remus said, putting the firewhiskey to one side, barely touched. "Should be by the end of this week."

"Good," James said. "Because you probably know better, in the library, is there any books about map making?"

Remus frowned. "I'm sure we've been down this road before." He said. "Didn't you ask me that in third year?"

"Yes, but I'm more serious now. Last time I just grew bored with reading that History book you gave me." James shrugged. "I thought that maybe this was our next big project."

"He wants everything on this map," Sirius said. "Including being able to track people in and around the castle."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because he wants to stalk Evans," Sirius shrugged. "How am I meant to know what goes on in that foul little mind of his?"

James gave Sirius a look. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime," Sirius chugged back the drink before reaching into the crate and getting a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"So what have you been doing here?" Peter asked, stretching his legs.

"Aside from homework?" Remus asked. "Not a lot, it's been kind of boring really. I can't wait to stretch my legs again.

"Has Sarah been around?" Sirius asked, indicating the chocolates and books that had been left on Remus' bedside cabinet.

"Yes," Remus smiled. "She's come to see me nearly every day."

"Now that is true devotion," James said. "Are you sure she just doesn't want a piece of that animal we know is lurking inside of you?"

Remus opened his mouth to argue but it fell from his tongue and he blushed angrily. "That's not funny, James," He muttered.

James let out a laugh before Sirius stamped him on the toes. "Be quiet!" He hissed.

James hiccuped and grinned stupidly. Remus picked up his bottle and looked at it.

"Take a drink or I'll force it down your throat." Sirius said. Remus sighed and took a drink. Sirius looked on grinning. James put his bottle down.

"Alright, something has got your wand in a knot," He said.

"No," Remus replied.

"And we're meant to believe that," Sirius laughed.

"Nothing is wrong!" Remus cried.

"Please," Peter said. "You're the worst liar since Tarquin Mctavish,"

"Don't use me and Mctavish in the same sentence," Remus said. "He's evil."

"He still lied." Peter said.

"Come up with better metaphors," Sirius said, looking over at Peter.

"So anyway," James said. "What has got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing!" Remus cried.

"Right." Sirius said. "Shall I hex it out of him or do you want to do it?"

"You," James said. "I always hate getting my hands dirty,"

Sirius grinned and pulled his wand from his belt. Remus looked at it.

"Alright, alright!" He cried. "Don't hex me, I'll tell you,"

Sirius tucked the wand back into his belt and grinned. Remus sighed and bit the neck of the bottle.

"Sarah told me she loved me," He muttered.

Silence. James Peter and Sirius looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Okay..." Sirius said. "Quick call the aurors, someone is in love,"

"Shut up," Remus said. "I mean, there's a difference between love and _love..._ She literally said 'I Love You'."

"And that's a problem because...?" James said.

"Do you not love her?" Sirius asked.

"No- I mean... I do. I do love her." Remus said.

"Then what's the problem?"

Remus sighed. "I think she wants more, from me..."

"She wants to know about said furry little problem?" James asked.

"No, she doesn't care about that," Remus said. "I think she wants more from the relationship. Something I can't give her."

"Listen mate," Sirius said, taking a swig of his firewhiskey. "I think that if you truly love Sarah, you will be honest with her. If you feel that you can't take the relationship any further, then just tell her. Apparently women like a man that's honest."

"Is that true or something your just saying to make me feel better?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "I have no idea what women want. One minute they want the arrogant good for nothing son of a bitch, next thing you know they want the goody-two-shoes. One minute they want honesty, the next minute they sulk with you because you told them that yes, their bum does look big in that outfit. There is no pleasing them."

"However," Peter interjected. "Sarah is smart, she's not like the other girls."

"What are you saying about my girlfriend?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, shut up," James said. "Remus, don't let this thing go. I've seen how happy Sarah makes you. You let her go and you may not be happy for a long time."


	43. Restricted

James peered around the library door just as students were beginning to leave. Madam Pince was trying to shoo them out. James grinned at her as she put her hands on her hips and sneered down at the three boys.

"Hello," Sirius said almost cheerfully. "We're here to get a book."

"Then come back tomorrow," Madam Pince said.

"Well you see, we can't." Peter picked up. "We need the book tonight."

"And you couldn't have come earlier?" Madam Pince asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"No," James said. "We were visiting someone in the hospital wing. It's just a book for charms homework that's all."

"And you could not do your charms homework earlier?" Madam Pince asked.

James was shaking his head. "Obviously our three years of trouble making have been wasted on you,"

"We always leave things to the last minute." Sirius said.

"I can see that," Madam Pince said. "You're not getting in."

"Just for a second. We'll be so quiet you won't even notice us slip out." Sirius said.

"What about your book?" Madam Pince asked. "It needs to be checked out."

"Okay, we'll be quiet until the book needs to be checked out." James said.

Madam Pince hesitated before letting them pass. They hurried up the many aisles searching the dusty textbooks. James found one and handed it to Peter before pulling his invisibility cloak out of his bag. Sirius and James ducked under it and hid out of view as Peter went back to the reception and handed Madam Pince the book.

"Where's your friends?" She asked stiffly, checking the book out.

"They must have left." Peter said.

"I didn't see them," She said, handing the book back.

"Well you must have been stacking books or something," Peter said.

Madam Pince looked at him with her steely gaze. She nodded stiffly. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Peter said cheerily.

Sirius and James watched from the bookshelves, and shot each other a gaze. "I can't believe that worked," whispered the latter.

"Me neither," Sirius said.

Madam Pince sat for about twenty minutes checking each book for any vandalism. Once satisfied she got up, books laden in her skinny arms and walked between the aisles puting them back in their shelves. She then moved between each stack of books making sure that no one had misplaced or incorrectly put them in the wrong place.

"That's dedication," James breathed.

Sirius could only nod.

Madam Pince took one last sweep of the entire library before going back to her station and locking up. She took out her thin black wand and waved it once and the lights went out. James and Sirius heard the click of the door being locked and they flung off the invisibility cloak.

"Merlin, I thought she would never leave," Sirius said as James rolled up the cloak and stuffed it back into his bag. Sirius moved towards the door and opened it silently. The heavy doors creaked slightly as he did so. He peered out and saw Peter scurrying towards them with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"What the hell?" Sirius hissed, taking the parchment from Peter. "Where's Remus?"

"He said he would come but the bones in his pelvis are just starting to heal, so he can't walk too well," Peter said. "Madame Pomfrey refused to let him out."

"So?" James asked as Sirius closed the doors behind Peter.

"He gave us a list," Peter said.

"Pfft," Sirius said. "I can never pay attention to lists,"

"You can never pay attention," James smirked.

Sirius grinned as he pulled out his wand from his belt. "You'll pay for that one, Potter!" He cried.

"Bring it! Black!" James teased, pulling out his own wand. Peter cleared his throat loudly.

"I don't want to be the voice of reason," Peter interrupted. "That's Remus' job. But if you don't quit it I will be forced to get Filch."

"Is it nice being in a position of power?" James asked, stowing his wand back into his pockets.

"Yes, it is," Peter replied simply. "Can we just... Can we just get what we need then leave?"

"Scared we'll be caught?" Sirius teased.

"Again, in all honesty," Peter said. "Yes, I am bloody well terrified."

James rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose, grinning broadly he took the parchment from Sirius. "_Lumos,"_ The tip of Sirius' wand burned brightly lighting the small area where they stood. He held it over the parchment as James began to read.

"We need to go to the restricted section." He said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Only the most dangerous books sat there. Not specifically dark magic, but magic that the three boys were uncomfortable using.

"Apparently there is a book that we can try." James sighed. "It's about how wizards track each other, I think he's hooked on the thought of us being able to track everyone and anyone in the school."

"What? In case Voldemort makes an appearance?" Sirius snorted, ignoring Peter's all too frequent shudder at the name.

"Maybe," James almost laughed. He looked around. "Okay, come on,"

The Restricted section was at the far end of the library and guarded by a large wire cage, locked away from those who wandered in unknowingly. Sirius looked at James with a bright twinkle in his eyes. He pulled out his knife, found the keyhole to the padlock and twisted it right. It cracked open and he pushed at the door. It's hinges whined as he did so. James and Peter scurried in and quickly began to scour the shelves for the book. There was a loud clatter from behind them and all three turned, wide-eyed and hearts pumping. Then there was no other noise. James leaned towards Sirius.

"Should we check it out?" He whispered.

Sirius licked his lips and held his wand aloft. He began to move slowly towards where the noise had come from. James was close behind him and Peter stood behind, clutching at his wand.

Sirius took a deep breath and turned the corner and almost yelled.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Hissed Remus clamping his hand around Sirius' mouth.

James stared at Remus with disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Remus straightened up and let go of Sirius' mouth. He looked better, but was carrying a walking stick in his right hand and leaning on it heavily. He had not bothered getting out of his hospital clothes, just tying a dressing gown over his pyjama's whilst the other three wore their robes. He smiled over at them, looking exhausted, but pleased to be back mischief making.

"Madam Pomfrey may know a lot about healing," He said calmly. "But I know my own body. I know I can walk. Besides, I can't leave you three to try and work out the complexities of a library on your own. It would take weeks to try and explain everything to you,"

Sirius observed the walking stick with some trepidation. "Are you sure you're not going to keel over and break your neck, because that will be something I'd like to watch you explain to Madam Pomfrey,"

"I'm fine," Remus said, limping slightly as they made their way back to the restricted section.

"Good, so I can call you an old fart?" Sirius asked.

Remus gave him a look before using his walking stick to hit Sirius on the back of the knee. Sirius yelped before James turned around to shush him.

"Be quiet you idiot," He hissed. "You'll attract Peeves."

Sirius shrugged. "Peeves loves us,"

"That may be," James said. "But that won't stop him from ratting us out to Filch and I really don't want to spend Christmas in detention. I doubt mum and dad would take to that news that well."

"Well, not from you," Sirius said. "Maybe if I broke the bad news to them,"

"Are you saying you're a better son than me?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "I rather think I am,"

"But your own family hate you," James pondered. "How could you possibly be a better son?"

"Shut up," Sirius muttered. "Or I'll... I'll... I'll-"

"Stutter me?" James asked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Sirius didn't say a word. Remus decided to ignore their friendly squabbles and limped over to the shelves, his brow furrowed. He put the walking stick onto one of the desks before reaching up to the top shelves. Sirius stepped in.

"Which one?" He asked, stretching up.

"The red bound one," Remus replied, leaning back and rubbing his hip.

Sirius pulled it out and tried to take it away from the shelve only to find that it was chained, much like the rest of the restricted books. James pulled out his wand and pointed at the chain.

_"Bombardo!" _He whispered. A small bang and the chain broke in James hand.

"Excellent," Sirius said, stowing the book into a bag. "Best we leave the reading until we get out of the library," He said to Peter who looked confused. "Otherwise we might get caught,"

Peter nodded. "What do we need next?" He asked.

Remus had now gotten the list from James and was looking at it patiently. "This would go a lot quicker if we all went after a heap of books each," He said.

"It's a bright idea," James said. "But I don't want to risk anyone going without the cloak. I don't want you in detention,"

"No you want me in detention though," Sirius said.

"Yes," James admitted.

Sirius stuck out his tongue. Peter was reaching towards a dark green book, his mousey features deep in thought. Remus was staring at Peter's hand as it moved, tracing the spine carefully. Sirius and James also had their attention caught by the motion. A slow lullaby started in their minds as Peter pulled the book from the shelf. It was calming and peaceful, but to each, an individual melody that spoke of what they could have, love, acceptance, peace, and respect. Peter's hands moved over the book cover and his fingernails dug into the pages as he opened the book. The soft melody in their minds had now changed into a rhythmic drum. Sirius shook his head.

"Peter!" He cried. "Don't!" He slammed the book cover down almost trapping Peter's fingers in the binding. Remus and James were shaking their heads too as if waking from a deep sleep. Peter looked at the book disgusted as Sirius put it back on the shelves.

"What are they thinking?" James asked. "Keeping a book like that in a library?"

"I suppose it's full of the darkest magic," Remus said. "They have to stock it because of Salazar Slytherin and his views on the school."

"Dark magic?" Peter squeaked.

Sirius shuddered. "Probably." He said.

"Why the melody?" Remus pondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked.

Peter, Remus and SIrius looked at him quizzical.

"It's to lure the most innocent of us into taking the darker route." James said. "It made us feel... Calm... Peaceful... As if all the worries in the world had disappeared from our shoulders. Where Remus could be accepted as a werewolf, Sirius would have peace from his family, Peter would have respect from his peers."

"And you?" Sirius asked.

"That's not important," James said waving away the question. "Let's just stay away from that book."

"I could hardly class us as the most innocent of students," Sirius said after a moment of thought.

"Not in maturity," Remus said. "It must be in heart. About how pure we are. How we haven't been tainted by anything evil."

"Then what about your... Furry little problem?" James asked. "You never class that as a good thing. You've always seen it as a curse,"

Remus looked at his feet. "I only heard a little music," He admitted.

"Oh," Sirius said.

Peter cleared his throat. "Are we getting these books or not?" He asked.

"Yes," Remus said, picking up the walking stick before moving carefully around his friends. "Sirius?"

Sirius followed and looked up at where Remus was pointing.

"The grey one," Remus said.

Remus was easily the tallest and in perfect health could have reached it by himself. However, he could barely move, so Sirius reached on his tip-toes and pulled the book down. It dangled on it's chain for a miserable moment and James cursed it off before tucking it into Sirius' bag.

"I think that's all that we need from the restricted section," James said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "It is,"

"But we still need a few books from the other sections," Peter said.

"Well we can get them any time," James said.

Peter frowned. "It doesn't make sense to just get a few books and leave the rest for later. What if someone else takes them out?"

"Well I think it's better to concentrate our energy on the complex books we have." Sirius said. "Otherwise we'll be swamped."

"There is four of us," James pointed out. "But along with homework-"

"-And Remus being an old fart-" Sirius interrupted, earning him another whack with the walking stick. Remus stumbled, but James grabbed his elbow as he spoke.

"-We simply don't have time," He said. "Not to mention that animagus thing,"

"I've nailed that," Sirius said proudly, rubbing the back of his knee.

"Oh, really?" James asked. "Go on, transform right now."

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Right now?"

"Yes,"

"Right here?"

"Yes!" Chorused all three boys. Sirius looked around sheepish before screwing up his eyes and trying his best to transform. Remus rolled his eyes before turning his back. There was a yelp behind him and he turned again. A giant black dog sat in Sirius' place and a pile of robes sat beside him.

James sighed. "You still need to work on the clothes, mate," He said.

Sirius glared.

"Can he do this... All the time now?" Remus wondered.

"It comes and it goes," Peter replied. "He tried doing it the last full moon so he could turn up and surprise you but it didn't work."

Remus looked down at Sirius.

"Better change back," James said. "We better turn, he will be starkers when he changes back."

Remus turned and so did Peter. They waited for a few minutes before they heard Sirius call to them.

"I'm decent now," He said.

James turned and grinned. "Alright," He said. "Now that we've proved a point, can we please go? Sirius and I have Quidditch Practice tomorrow morning and we don't want to fly unconscious,"

Remus shrugged. James pulled the invisibility cloak over them and they left the library as silently as they could. Remus occasionally hitting Sirius on the back of the knee each time Sirius called him old.

...

James stayed up most of the night his wand aloft with a light illuminating his bed. Sirius and Peter had fallen asleep pretty quickly, snoring slightly. Peter seemed to be chewing his pillow. After taking Remus back to the hospital wing they took off again to the common room. So, James sat, cross legged books open in front of him, chewing at a chocolate bar that he had taken from Remus' stash.

The book was long and dull and didn't explain much that he didn't already know. He looked up at the waning moon that hung outside the window. He rubbed his eyes, taking off his glasses and leaning back.

"Bloody waste of time," He muttered, pushing the book to one side. Sirius let out a snort and James looked up. He smiled calmly and rolled his eyes.

He sighed and pulled the books towards him again. "C'mon man," He muttered. "You can get through this. "What would Moony do in a situation like this?" He stifled a laugh, careful not to wake his friends up. Moony would read. That was his solution to everything. Or so it seemed. James sighed. "Fine," He said, now fully accepting that he was a madman for talking to himself. "What would Evans do?" He smiled at himself. "Well for one she wouldn't talk to herself."

He got up, putting his wand down on the bed covers, the light dimming slightly. He stretched lazily, pushing his glasses up his nose. He felt his jaw line, there was a faint line of stuble. Sometimes he forgot how much he had grown since he had first stayed at Hogwarts. He shook his head, smiling and poured himself a goblet of water from the pitcher that sat in the middle of the room. Sirius let out another snort and rolled over to his side almost falling off his bed.

He jolted awake. "Does the feast have pie?" He asked sleepily.

James grinned. "Yeah, Padfoot, there will be pie at the feast."

"Good," Sirius murmured slumping back onto the pillow and falling straight back to sleep.

James took a long gulp and stood there admiring his memories.

**N'aw... A moment with James. Love him. **

**Please leave a review. Thanks guys.**


	44. Play Ball

**Stupid college and work taking up my time. Sorry for the delay folks. I'll get better I promise.**

James and Sirius were covered head to toe in mud. Clara was looking displeased as she touched ground along with the rest of the team. The sky around them was darkening as a storm picked up and the wind was picking up sending Sirius' hair flying around his face. James pushed his glasses further up his nose as tiny spatters of rain began to fall around them.

"You're all useless," Clara said defeatedly.

"You're the one who woke us up at 6 o'clock in the morning to practice!" Gideon said. "We've been flying for what seems like hours!"

"10," His twin said checking his watch.

"What?" Gideon asked looking over.

"10 hours," Fabian repeated.

"No wonder," Nellie, their third year chaser piped up. "We haven't eaten since breakfast,"

Sirius let out a moan and bashed his head against James' shoulder. James rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the shoulder. "There, there old boy," He looked up and saw Remus and Peter move down the stalls with a huge picnic hamper in their hands. Remus was still using the walking stick, but he looked a lot happier and a lot healthier.

"Hello," Peter said brightly as the reached the last step greeting the team brightly.

"We thought you might want something to eat," Remus said, putting the basket on one of the benches beside the pitch. "So we went to the kitchens and got Tilly to make us a hamper."

"Moony, you are a life saver," Sirius said as Peter opened the hamper and began to hand out sandwiches to the rest of the team.

"Got discharged did we?" James asked addressing Remus.

"Yes," Remus said. "Finally," He smiled happily his eyes catching to a girl sitting in the stalls. She smiled and waved over at him, parting her dark hair from her eyes. Remus smiled and waved back.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Dorcas Meadowes," Remus replied. "She's in our year,"

"Never seen her before," James said.

"She's in Hufflepuff," Remus said. "Surely you've seen her in herbology?"

James shook his head.

"Observant you are," Remus muttered. "Well she was in the hospital wing for a while, we got chatting and you know... We're good friends."

"Why was she in the hospital wing?" Peter asked.

"Someone used dark magic against her," Remus said. "Almost killed her."

"Who was it?" James asked.

"She doesn't remember." Remus said.

"I bet it was that Snape," Sirius said, between bites of his ham and pickle sandwich. "I'll kill him. It was him or one of his little toerag friends! I bet you 20 galleons,"

"Okay, Sirius, you keep believing that," James said.

"Besides," Peter said. "I don't have twenty galleons,"

"Well duh," Sirius said. "It's a figure of speech,"

Clara finished off her sandwich before going over to Remus and Peter. "Wouldn't have any pumpkin juice would you?"

Peter looked into the hamper. "Just so happens we do," He said taking out a flask and handing it to her. She poured herself a cup and downed it in one before clearing her throat.

"Okay, a few more hours and we'll call it a day," She said.

Fabian let out a groan. "You never cared last year! We had fun!"

"That's because I was told either to get the team in order and try and win something, or quit the classes altogether and fail my N.E.W.T's," Clara said. "Now, back in the air before I do something I might regret. Besides we need to train up Fergus," All eyes turned towards their new chaser Fergus.

Fergus was a strapping lad though he was only in third year. He had a broad chest and though he had more of a beaters build everyone knew he was suited better with being a chaser. He had short tufty blond hair that sat very firmly on the top of his head. He smiled weakly over at them.

"I wish David was here so that he calm you down," Gideon said, referring to Clara's once boyfriend.

"Where is David anyway?" Peter asked.

"He was a year above Clara," Sirius said wiping his hands down and mounting his broom. "Save some sandwiches for me." He said.

"Anyway," James said pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "He's left to go train to be an auror."

"And there was no point in us still dating when we would only see each other during the holidays," Clara said interrupting them. "On your brooms now!"

"I swear to Merlin she's been taking tips from Torus," Sirius muttered towards James.

He smiled as he remembered the old Quidditch Captain who had recently had twin boys with his wife Jenn. Torus was one of the most fanatical quidditch players that they had ever had the chance of knowing. Jenn had managed to slip him some sort of potion which meant he didn't flip out after they lost the final match of the season to Slytherin in their second year.

James sighed and mounted his broom before taking off into the sky, Sirius close behind him. Peter turned to Remus who had moved the basket to the ground and had taken a seat on the bench, shifting the walking stick. Peter sat down beside him and sighed.

"Do you think I'll ever get a girlfriend?" Peter asked after a moment.

"That question has been sitting on your mind for a while hasn't it?" Remus smiled.

Peter looked at his shoes, his face growing red. "I just... I see you guys with someone you love and it makes me feel... You know?"

Remus looked over. "Yeah, you'll get one," He smiled. "And not just because James and Sirius have decided that it would make a brilliant practical joke, but because she will geniunely want to be with you, someone who loves you for you,"

"You're really good at making people feel better about themselves," Peter grinned.

Remus was scouring the Quidditch stalls. "You need to put yourself out there, Pete, you have to take a leap of faith. If a girl likes you and likes spending time with you then ask, there is no harm."

"Unless you get the awkwardness that doesn't seem to leave when you're talking to her," Peter smiled.

"There is that," Remus agreed.

They watched as James and Sirius swooped around the pitch, their cloaks flapping around them. Remus sighed and shifted his walking stick.

"How long do you think you'll be on that thing?" Peter asked.

"Not long now, another day or so I should think." Remus said. "I've been worse."

"I doubt that very much." Peter said.

Remus was shaking his head. "You have no idea," He reached into the basket and pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to Peter before getting one for himself. He unwrapped it carefully as Peter began to speak again.

"Think it's going to rain?" He asked, staring at the darkened sky. Clouds were moving over, the rain had been on and off all morning, there was no doubt that it was going to rain again. Remus looked up dismally and put the hood of his cloak up and tightened his grey scarf.

"Probably," He grinned.

Peter sighed and kicked his feet. He sighed after a moment.

Remus looked around. "Want to go back up to the castle?" He asked.

"God yes," Peter said standing up.

Remus grinned and struggled to his feet, Peter helped him up and after waving a brief goodbye to James and Sirius they began to make their way from the pitch to the castle. Dorcas Meadowes was running down the stalls to meet Remus and Peter her hair flying after her. She stopped in front of them and smiled brightly.

"Hey Remus," She said.

"Hey," Remus grinned. "Oh, Dorcas, this is Peter, remember I was telling him about you in the hospital wing?"

"Oh!" Dorcas grinned and shook Peter's hand. Peter stared at her feeling his cheeks go red. "Pleased to meet you, Remus has told me all about you,"

"There isn't that much to tell," Peter shrugged.

"Nonsense," Dorcas said. "Are you going back up to the castle?"

"Yes," Remus said. "However much we love Quidditch, ten hours of watching them practice is better spent doing something more productive,"

"Like what?" Dorcas asked.

"Studying," Remus said.

"I'd rathe watch Quidditch," Peter mumbled looking over at Remus who winked. Peter had no idea what the wink meant but he was sure that it meant that they were not going to do homework.

"Oh," Dorcas smiled. "Well, I'll see you later then," She turned to Peter. "It was nice meeting you,"

Peter grew even more beetroot as he and Remus made their way to the castle.

"We're really not going to do homework are we?" He asked.

"I thought the wink might have given it away," Remus said.

"How long have you known me?"

"4 years," Remus replied confused.

"Yes, well you should know by now that I don't get a lot of the things you guys say or do," Peter said.

Remus laughed.

...

Sirius wore the same painful expression as he always did when he wanted to transform. James was sitting on one of the sinks talking to Moaning Myrtle. Her ghostly hand on his lap and her other hand twirling on of her pigtails.

"You know," James said as she floated away. "I'm starting to grow on her. And vice versa, only, she's like a bad fungus,"

"Charming," Remus said turning a page of his book, his legs crossed and a goblet of butterbeer beside his foot and his walking stick beside his other foot. Peter grinned from the window ledge, his legs dangling slightly. He had a piece of parchment on his knees as the soft starlight hit the back of his neck.

There was a loud bark from Sirius. The three of them turned to see the big black dog sitting wagging its tail happily. James got off from the sink and grabbed Remus' butterbeer without much thought and drained the goblet.

"Hey!" Remus said.

James wasn't paying attention. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the goblet. It gave an odd whirring sound and transfigured into a leather ball. Sirius stared at it for a moment.

"What's this boy?" James cooed annoyingly. "Is it a ball? Do you want the ball?"

Sirius went for James' crotch. James fought him off. "Woah! Not those balls!"

He held up the leather ball and threw it across the length of the bathroom. Sirius got off James and ran after it. He caught it in his mouth and sat down playing with it between his paws.

James moved towards him to get the ball back. Sirius growled. James held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, keep the ball," James said.

Remus rolled his eyes just as James whipped his wand from his robes once more and shouted "Accio ball!"

The ball flew from Sirius to James' hand. "Ew!" He shouted realising that Sirius had slobbered all over it. Sirius had gotten up and was barking madly.

"Shut him up!" Remus hissed. "We'll get discovered."

"Padfoot," James ordered. "Shut it."

Sirius sat down and stared at the ball. James threw it towards Peter who fell off the window ledge with a noisy clatter.

"I'm fine!" Peter declared jumping to his feet and holding the ball in his hand. Sirius was running towards him and jumped up sending Peter knocking back. The ball flew out of Peter's hand and landed on Remus' lap. Remus barely looked up as he threw the ball back to James. Sirius was caught between them trying to get the ball.

"Honestly," Remus said after a moment getting to his feet, walking stick in hand. "How old are you?"

"Have you not noticed that I have the mental ability of a four year old?" James asked. "I like playing ball with a dog."

Remus rolled his eyes. "This is not how we should play ball." He said.

"Oh?" James asked, putting his hands on his hips. "How should we play it then?"

Remus grinned and stepped out of the bathroom. James and Peter looked at each other before following. Remus was standing at one end of the corridor grinning madly.

"This is how we play ball," He declared grabbing the ball from James' hand and hurling it the entire stretch of the long corridor. Sirius ran after it madly, his four long legs flailing excitedly. He caught it clenching it between his jaws before trotting back proudly to James, Remus and Peter.

"Never thought you would be the one to suggest this." James laughed as he took the ball and threw it down the corridor. Sirius ran after it again and grabbed it.

"Why? Think I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes?" Remus asked.

"I'm not even going to deny it," James replied. "Yes, I do think you are exactly that."

There was a loud meow from the end of the corridor. James Peter and Remus stared at each other for a brief second. Sirius was literally galloping towards them. As he reached the last bound he was suddenly Sirius again, fully clothed and reaching into James robe pockets pulling out the invisibility cloak. He threw it over them and they huddled together into the wall. Shadows creeped along the walls and out emerged several people. Not Filch. Instead it was Barty Crouch Jnr, Severus Snape, MacNair, Regulus Black and a few others that they didn't recognise.

MacNair raised his wand and pointed it at Mrs Norris to stop her persistant meowing. Regulus grabbed it and whispered something into MacNair's ear. MacNair stared at Regulus for a second before nodding. He flicked his wand and Mrs Norris went flying through the air. If it had not been so serious a moment, Sirius and James would have burst out laughing.

Mrs Norris landed with a thump next to where they were hiding and the gang of Slytherins made towards the bathroom.

Peter took a sharp intake of breath. James stamped on his foot. "SHUT UP!" He hissed.

Just as they opened the door to the bathroom there was the undeniable shriek of Moaning Myrtle.

"GET OUT!" She screamed a gust of wind sending them back against the window the things in their satchel breaking and letting out a terrible bellow that echoed down the corridor.

"What's going on here?" Came Filch's voice. He stopped and stared at the Slytherins for a moment, seeing Mrs Norris lying on the ground stupified.

"DETENTION!" He roared. "ALL OF YOU!" He grabbed them by the scruffs of the neck and sent them down the corridor. He was muttering under his breath as he scooped Mrs Norris up into his arms.

As he turned the corner James let out a sigh of relief. Moaning Myrtle was floating in front of them. Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Thanks Myrtle," He said.

Her dour face broke into a smile.

"We need to get that map going," James said.

"You're telling me," Sirius said. "That was the most fun I've ever had,"

"You transformed with clothes," Observed Remus.

Sirius looked down at his robes. "So I did," He said. "Maybe I'm ready to help you out during the full moon."

Remus didn't say anything. He looked away feeling sick to the stomach. James was moving towards the broken vials lying on the floor. They had slid from the Slytherin's bags and had smashed entirely. A few of them let out a foul smell. He stooped over and picked one up and yelped as his hand burned.

"Mermaid's blood!" He cried hearing the sizzle of his skin. Remus was quick to pull out his wand, he grabbed James' wrist and literally dragged him back into the bathroom, Peter and Sirius following. Sirius turned on a tap and Remus stuck James' hand under whilst conjuring some bandages out of mid-air. He motioned towards Sirius who took James' hand as the water burned him.

"Bloody hell," He muttered. "Bloody hell, bloody hell."

Remus pointed the wand at the hand before muttering an incantation. James' hand stopped sizziling.

"Think of another spell here Remus!" James cried.

"I can't!" Remus replied, frowning.

"Hold on," Sirius pulled out his own wand and pointed at the wound. He barely said a word before James' hand stopped burning and returned to normal. He moved it stiffly.

Peter wrapped the bandages carefully.

"What on earth were they using that stuff for?" James asked.

Remus looked out towards the corridor. "I don't know," He said. "But Filch is going to be pissed when he sees what they've done."

"Surely you can fix that," Peter said motioning for the safety pin that Sirius held in his hand.

"I don't know, but Filch is a Squib," Sirius said handing the pin over. "He'll have to get one of the teachers to do it and he hates the teachers almost as much as he hates the students."

James was staring at his now bandaged hand. "Why is it," He said. "That whenever the Slytherins are planning something, I am the one to be broken in some respect?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"The bloody nose?" James reminded him.

"Ah, right," Remus said.

"Don't know mate," Sirius said slapping James' back. "Maybe you're just a jinx."

"Thanks for that mate," James said. "I appreciate it."


	45. Slytherin

**I want to apologise profusely to my subscribers who have been with me from the very start about leaving this for so long! But if you will, my computer did decide to have a teenage hormonal strop with me and wouldn't co-operate. Added on top of that was the sheer amount of work I have been getting from college (I guess that is to be expected, now studying at university level) this is the first chance I've actually had time with myself to write the thing that I love most in this whole wide universe – The Marauders. DON'T WORRY! I have continued writing, my muse is certainly NOT gone! I will continue this until I'm in the grave or very possible beyond that. I want to share my version of their tale with you awesome socks peoples! Enjoy and please don't leave without giving a review, it means the world to me.**

The Christmas holidays seemed to pass in a flurry, so much so that James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had little time to register that they were now cascading towards their fifth year at Hogwarts. It struck them one day as they were eating lunch in the Great Hall about how far they had come. James asked for his friends not to dwell on it, particularly Remus. He merely smiled and told his three friends that though their meeting on the train seemed a lifetime ago, they still had a lifetime left.

Sirius of course was in no great mood over the holidays. His brother, Regulus, had asked him to join him at home. To which Sirius replied with a string of swear words, cussing and hexes just as McGonagall walked past, earning him a week of detention when the new term started. Sirius shrugged. "It's worth it," He told James over their game of Wizard Chess in the Gryffindor common room. "Just to show mother what I really think of her. Bishop to e5."

"Checkmate," James said. "Padfoot, old friend. I have never met your mother. How can you say she is all that bad?"

"I'm not inviting you to mine if that's what you think, Prongs." Sirius said. "Your family may be well respected among the wizarding community, but your bloody well not respected by my mother."

James peered over the top of his glasses and ruffled his hair slightly. "Excited about the Quidditch Season coming up?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh am I going to slaughter Slytherin."

"Well as long as I'm not cleaning up the mess afterwards," said a voice. Sirius turned to see Remus standing at the table. His face worn and tired but flushed from the afternoon snow.

"Hey!" James got up. "When'd you get back?"

"Just now," Remus said as James gave him a hug.

"You look bloody awful," Sirius said standing up and embracing Remus like a brother.

"Thank you," Remus said, sitting down at the table. "I came back earlier than meant to,"

"I know," Sirius said. "Why?"

Remus shrugged. "I like it here. Not mention, all the books,"

"Did you miss them?" James teased.

"Ha ha," Remus said. "Yes I did but that's not the point." He took off his scarf and cloak and draped it on the back of his chair to be warmed by the fire that was blazing away keeping the few Gryffindor's toasty hot away from the cold outside. "Where's Peter?"

"He'll be here in a few days," James said repairing the chess set and turning it towards Remus. "His brothers are back from Russia after working with Goblin curse breakers. Bloody cool if you ask me."

"No one did ask you," Sirius said.

James grinned. "Game?" He asked Remus.

Remus looked down at the chest board and sighed. "Not right now," He said. "Maybe later."

"Alright, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Ha! No!" Sirius said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "Not after you've beaten me for the last three times."

James pouted. "Mm."

Remus sighed and leaned forward, exposing a little bit of his chest and neck under his shirt and sweater vest. James stood up suddenly and pulled Remus forward.

"HEY –What-"

"Oh bloody hell," James said. "What happened to you Remus?"

Remus pulled away, covering the thick long scars that clearly covered his entire torso and half his neck but well hidden beneath his clothes.

"Nothing," He said.

"Remus!" James said.

"Stop it," Remus said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah okay, but-"

"James!" Remus said sharply.

James fell back to his seat. Sirius was staring intensely. His grey eyes piercing the scene in front of him, Remus sat down, flushing furiously and starting a new game. He was shaking so badly that he clenched his hands into fists so tightly that his nails cut into the palms of his hands.

James sighed. "We were talking about Quidditch," He said.

Sirius looked up. "Yeah we were," He said.

…

Ravenclaw were in the lead in the Quidditch league. Slytherin was just behind them, and Gryffindor was third. Clara pointed out that if they beat Slytherin first and then focused on Ravenclaw they would have a better chance of winning. Ravenclaw played smart. Very smart. The keepers in the team kept themselves playing low, meaning that the Quaffle more often than not ended up on the ground, leaving the field open for the beaters and seeker to actively seek the snitch as a team and win the game. Ravenclaw's didn't care about the points scored by the other team as long as it was below 150. They celebrated of course when they did score, but it wasn't a massive disappointment when they didn't. The captain of the Ravenclaw team chose his teammates carefully making sure they were nimble enough to glide easily between other players but strong enough to hold onto a broom and not get hit by another player during the game.

Clara had devised the strategy by herself during the holidays which she presented to the team. The main attack was of course the seeker. She left what she would be doing out. During the game Gryffindor won by just ten points. Ravenclaw disappointed but focusing more on their studies and creativity to care. So the match against Slytherin was due to come.

Sirius was happy and distraught about it at the same time. He would be back playing his favourite sport soon but he had to face his brother, whom he did not do so for several weeks and he knew their relationship was testy at best. Though Regulus was a seeker and had no direct contact with Sirius, the beaters of the team had decided to take personal vengeance on the older of the brothers. Clara reckoned it had to do with the fact that with Sirius out of the way as Keeper, they would be able to score more goals because no chance would they be able to catch the snitch by themselves. Sirius and James thought otherwise. Sirius believed that Regulus had almost "hired" the two beaters to act as thugs and purposely try to hurt members of the team, specifically the Marauders (as they called themselves) Remus of course snorted at this idea, snubbing it as ridiculous until Regulus almost set the thugs on him when he took his walk to astronomy class on Wednesday nights.

The Slytherin match was brutal, and harsh taking place in late January. The weather was tough, as the Scottish snow got heavier before eventually clearing up in late February. Visibility was clear and the last thing Sirius remembered was a bludger heading straight for his head.

He woke droopy eyed and holding his temple, someone was pushing him back onto the warm bed that he found himself on. He realised quite suddenly that he was soaked from head to toe and still in his Quidditch robes. He looked up and saw what seemed to be the entire Quidditch Team including James, surrounding his bed along with Remus and Peter. They too were covered head to toe in mud and rain.

"You alright Padfoot old chum?" James asked, sitting next to him.

"Don't sit up," Clara ordered.

"Okay, I won't sit up." Sirius said. "What happened?"

"Christ, you don't have amnesia do you?" James asked. "Okay, well, I'm James Potter, this here is Peter Pettigrew and this here," He motioned at Remus who was unwrapping a bar of chocolate. "Is your boyfriend."

"My what?" Sirius asked.

"His what?" Remus paused and looked at James.

"His what?" Repeated the Gryffindor team.

"Never mind," James said. "It was a joke."

"Wasn't very funny," Clara pointed out.

"Yes, thank you," James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "In the game, James, I don't want my entire life story,"

"Well," Peter said taking the bit of chocolate from Remus and giving it to Sirius. "The beater from the other team couldn't see what was going on, he hit too hard on the bludger and it hit you square in the head. Lucky the ground was soft and he didn't hit that hard. Otherwise it would have broken your neck."

Sirius bit into the chocolate and chewed slowly. "And the match? Did we w-"

"We won," James said with ease. "Relax you little weirdo. We didn't notice you were lying half dead in the mud until Clara caught the snitch like a few minutes later."

"How, I don't know," Remus said lightly, looking over at the team captain, who's face would have turned bright red if it had not been covered in mud. "I don't know how anyone could have found anything in that rain."

"Where's Mary?" Sirius asked.

"You two had a fight this morning," James said. "Don't you remember?"

Sirius looked at him and blinked. His face broke out into a smile. "Of course I remember, I'm not an idiot... What was it about again?"

James stared at his friend. "You thought her friends were being stupid when fussing over their make-up."

"Right," Sirius said. "Yeah, of course." He smiled.

"I'm messing with you," James said calmly. "She's just nipped to the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at Remus. "Bet it feels weird, eh, Moony? Me in the hospital wing and not you?"

Remus looked over and a faint smile played on his lips. "It is a bit weird," He admitted. "But rather you than me,"

"Charming," SIrius said. Remus' smile grew even more.

"Well you gave us a right good fright there mate," Peter said. "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"Oh Pete," James said shaking his head. "Fill him with hope and confidence."

"I'm good with that," Peter nodded. "Just watch." He tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You were this close to pissing your underwear."

Sirius' face drained. "That's not funny Pete."

"It is," James said. "Because you did."

"You didn't," Remus said calmly shooting a look at the pair of them. "Behave yourselves, there are other patients!"

"Yes! Exactly!" Sirius said.

"Like Sirius' ego," Remus said. Sirius turned to give him a glare and he just smiled even more.

James looked over and grinned as Madame Pomfrey came bustling around the corner. "Why is it," She was muttering. "That everytime I get a new patient it always, _always _seems to be one of you four."

"Oh, Poppy," James said getting up and letting her pass. She pushed Sirius rather roughly against his pillows whilst glaring at James. He winked. "You love us really,"

Madame Pomfrey just glared at them before going about tending to Sirius. "Why don't you cut your hair? The length is ridiculously long, you don't want people to think that your unkempt."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey sticking a themometer in instead.

"Under the tongue," She ordered.

Sirius obliged and watched as the Prewett twins decided to make comical faces and noises behind Madame Pomfrey's back. Madame Pomfrey was not amused by this and told them immediately to remove themselves from the hospital wing. They of course ignored her and tried to set about the most obvious way to cause trouble. Sirius looked on amused as the twins took the remedies from the table top and began to examine them as if they were professionals in the field.

"Healer Prewett," Gideon said. "This simply won't do."

"I agree, Healer Prewett," Fabian said with equal mocking. "Madame Pomfrey should be ashamed of herself for providing such poor services."

Madame Pomfrey put her hands on her hips and was staring at them quite angrily. Fabain put one of the bottles down.

"Or y'know," He cleared his throat. "Top notch stuff you have here."

"I'll tell you again," Madame Pomfrey said. "Leave."

"Well I don't need to hear it twice," Gideon said.

"Nor do I," Fabian replied.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were killing themselves laughing. Well, not Sirius to be exact, him holding his chest wheezing for breath. Madame Pomfrey did not look pleased as she shushed the rest of the Gryffindor Team out of the hospital wing.

"I better go have a shower," James said stretching.

"You should," Remus said, scrunching up his nose. "You stink to high heaven."

"Thanks mate," James said. "And you both smell like wet dog. Peter… I don't know what you smell like anymore."

Peter rolled his eyes. James patted Sirius on the shoulder before leaving for the showers. Mary came darting in, her eyes wild and alive. James almost bumped into her.

"Hey," He said as he moved away.

"Hey," Mary breathed, she looked at Sirius. "You're awake!"

"It appears so." Sirius said.

Mary practically launched herself onto his lips holding him tightly.

"We're going," Remus called over Mary's head. Sirius recognised what his friend said with a quick thumbs up, not even letting Mary's lips go.

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded towards Peter who followed him out of the hospital wing. They walked in silence for a moment before someone came crashing into them.

"SORRY!" Dorceas Meadowes wailed, her books going everywhere. She helped Remus and Peter up and together they collected her books up. "I didn't see you,"

"Going somewhere?" Remus asked kindly.

"Yeah, study group with the Ravenclaws, they're doing tutorials this year for kids who are just not smart."

"I think that is an underestimate of your abilities," Remus said.

"Oh, no trust me, it's an overestimate," Dorceas said. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Common room," Peter said.

"Ah," Dorceas smiled. "Well see you on Monday," She began to move off. "Oh wait, how's Sarah doing?"

Remus blushed, his neck and ears going red. "She's fine," He said.

"Not gone off at her again have you?" Dorceas asked.

"No," Remus replied, his face growing redder.

"Good boy," Dorceas said. "See you later then!" She darted off.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You and Sarah having troubles?" He asked.

"No," Remus said.

"If you are you can talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Remus said. "Really, it's fine,"

"Whatever you say man," Peter shrugged.


	46. Packages

**Not dead yet! But very nearly. Please don't hunt me down and avada kedavra me. Real life sucks and I literally have no time from getting up at 5am and arriving home at 10 every night. So sorry. I will get better. **

Sirius yawned and passed the note lazily to James who looked at it and scribbled a reply. Professor Binns class was the easiest place to plan things properly because the ghostly teacher didn't really notice anything until he was asked something by a student. Even then, he'd always be shocked to see that there was someone in the room with. James passed on the paper to Remus, who looked at it for a second and wrote something back. Peter looked over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open slightly. Remus caught Peter's gaze and playfully closed his friend's mouth.

"Lily is staring at you," Sirius whispered to James. James grinned madly and ruffled up his hair. Lily rolled her eyes and continued to scratch notes onto her page.

"Pay attention"! Remus hissed.

"Nah," James replied. "I'm bored. Padfoot, do you want to get out of here?"

"You must be practised in occlumency," Sirius said.

"How?"

"Because you just read my mind."

"Oh that's pure cheese on a level that mice wouldn't be able to handle". Remus groaned, almost face-planting on the table in exasperation.

"Mice wouldn't be able to handle any sort of cheese coming from us." James said. "They don't react well when Padfoot takes of his socks."

"Are you saying that I have cheesy feet?" Sirius demanded.

"Let's just say that they give blue cheese a run for its money," James said.

Peter was frowning. "Cheese can't run though."

James and Sirius burst out into a snigger, biting their tongues to try and stop Professor Binns looking up at them.

"Oh Peter, you are so innocent." James said shaking his head. He put up his hand and waited patiently whilst, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at him confused.

Professor Binns looked up only after about five minutes. "Yes? What is it Porter?"

"Sir, Sirius isn't feeling to well." James said.

"I'm not?" Sirius asked. James stamped his foot hard on Sirius'. Sirius let out a dog like yelp.

"Really?" Binns looked at Sirius.

"Yes sir," James said. "Is it possible if I can take him to the hospital wing? Just to make sure he doesn't collapse and You know Die."

Biinns nodded. "Very well Perkins. You can take Mr Burns to the hospital wing."

"Thank you sir." James got up and grabbed his bag, Sirius got up too.

"You are a lying cheating skiving idiot." Remus said under his breath.

"Yeah" James admitted as Sirius left the classroom. "But you love us for it".

Remus rolled his eyes and looked back at his work, Peter was staring wistfully after them.

Once out of the classroom, Sirius hit James over the back of the head. "You do realise that we are going to get hell from Moony tonight?"

"Yeah. But it's really funny when he's angry," James shrugged. "It's not like we are not going to learn anything in that class."

"You're a bad, bad man," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yes, but at least I'm never going to go to prison for it." James nodded, sighing slightly.

"Oh so that's my job is it?"

"Since you asked, yes, it is." James said, a big smirk growing across his face. "Are you really that bothered about what Moony says to us? What's he going to do? Scowl us to death?"

Sirius took a moment, as if he was contemplating a proper answer. "Fair point," He said. "So, what are we going to do?"

James grinned as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his bag.

...

Remus entered the common room and dumped his bag down beside the cushy armchair before pulling off his shoes and socks.

"OI!" said a voice. "At least warn someone if you are going to take off those socks and reveal your smelly feet."

Remus turned and saw James pull off the invisibility cloak from around himself and Sirius. He sighed and sat on the chair.

"Where have you been?" He asked, calmly.

Sirius frowned. "No yelling? No screaming? No going to report us to McGonagall?"

"James, Sirius, do you not think I have been threatening you with that for the last 4 years?" Remus asked. "When have I ever really went to McGonagall because I disapproved of something?"

Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something but James elbowed him sharply. Remus laughed. "Really? Guys, you've done a lot worse than skip class."

"Have they now?" Lily asked from behind Remus. He jumped from his seat slightly and cleared his throat.

"Lily, lovely evening isn't it?" Remus said.

"Moony, sit down and go back to your knitting," Sirius said, clamping his hand around Remus' shoulder and forcing him down onto the seat. "Let the big boys handle it."

"Evans, James said stepping forward. "Now, wouldn't telling on us be a bit mean?"

"After all the people that you have practically maimed?" Lily asked. "I don't give a rat's arse."

"Bringing Peter into this isn't going to help your argument," Sirius said.

"Sirius be quiet." Remus warned darkly.

"What a way to talk about your friends!" Lily snapped."Calling them rats?"

"Well Evans," James said. "You don't really know enough about us to be making judgements like that. For all you know, Peter may like being called a rat."

"Like anyone would like to be a rat!" Lily said.

"Oi, don't bitch," Sirius said. "That's not very nice."

"You are idiots," Lily said.

"Lily", Remus said quietly. "Please drop the argument and leave. You tried to win battles like these before and they have never ended well. Usually with James and Sirius attacking Severus."

"Oh don't act like you're his friend, Remus," Lily turned on him. "Don't you dare think that you are on the path of righteousness because you're with the popular crowd."

"That may be. Remus said. I might not be with necessarily the good guys. But at least I know what I fight for. Do you even know what Severus says about muggle-borns when you are not around?"

"Like you would know." Lily said.

"Lily, please, you're picking an argument just because you can." Remus said massaging his forehead.

"Remus-"

"For god sake, are you on your period or something?" Sirius asked.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. She reached out and smacked him across the cheek before storming off.

"Probably shouldn't have said that mate," James said.

"Well, she must have been," Sirius said rubbing his cheek.

"Sirius, that was harsh," Remus said tiredly.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Yeah." He said, his jaw flexing. "Maybe it was."

Remus sighed and leaned forward. "Okay," He said. "You've been dying to tell me since you got into the common room. What did you do all afternoon?"

"Well" James said. "Wait – Where's our esteemed Wormtail?"

"He got a little bit tangled in Herbology," Remus said.

"And you're not there to help him out?"" Sirius said shocked. "Remus!"

"Sorry, that came out wrong," Remus said. "He got someone else tangled in Devil's Snare accidently of course and Professor Sprout put him in detention."

"Oh please let it have been Snape!" James said crossing his fingers.

"It wasn't Severus," Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius said sadly. "Who was it then?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Remus replied. "I think he might have meant to when Crouch sat mocking the Gryffindors today."

"Bloody well right he should have." James said. "I applaud him."

"I bet you do." Remus rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what did you do?" He asked.

Sirius grinned and reached into his right pocket pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. "Look what we got."

Remus took it from them. "I hope you paid for this," He said. "Thestral blood is hard to come by."

James gaped at him. "How'd you know that?" He asked before pushing his glasses up his nose. "It took us nearly an hour and a half to work out what it was."

"That's because we were under the invisibility cloak, and supposed to be in class and you know Not meant to be in Hogsmede." Sirius was quick to defend. "Not because we're stupid."

"Mm-hm." Remus said. "Guys, this thing stinks to high heaven. You opened it. Your hands are covered in the stuff I smelt it as you entered the room. It's giving me a bloody headache as we speak!"

"Wolfy senses?" James ventured.

Remus gave him a look. "Yeah," He sighed. "Okay, fine 'wolfy senses',"

James leaned back and grinned. "Knew he couldn't be smarter than us."

"Obviously," Remus said putting the bottle down on the table. "But it's mixed with something else."

"Ah, that's the alchemist ingredient," Sirius said excitedly, sitting down. James leapt onto the couch, bending his knees and tucking them under his chest.

"It's said to be ink that writes itself in a predetermined way, if certain words are spoken," James said.

"Ah," Remus said. "For that bloody map that you are so desperate to make?"

"Oi!" Sirius said. "This is a serious endeavour! One that must not be taken lightly!"

"I'm not listening anymore." Remus said, pulling out the Daily Prophet and opening it.

"He's not listening to our amazing ideas." Sirius said turning to James.

"We'll just have to make him." James said getting up from the couch. He tucked his hands into his pockets and slunk around the armchair. Remus lowered his head.

"Whatever you're planning on doing Sirius, James, I would seriously consider the fact that we are surrounded by witnesses who can all verify that it was you two who caused my death."

"Kill you? Never kill you. Not ever. No!" James said. Remus just gave him a look before picking up his shoes.

"I've had enough." He said. "I'm off to bed."

"Its-" Sirius checked his watch. "Okay, older than Merlin's smelly sock, but we have stuff to plan!"

"Don't care!" Remus called.

"Are you on your period too?" James asked and they fell about sniggering. Remus rolled his eyes and continued up the steps.

Sirius sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

James contemplated for a moment, his glasses sliding from his nose. "Well." He said. "We could go and help Pete get out of detention."

"Nah," Sirius said. "Give him the experience. Needs it."

"Fair enough." James said. "We could go piss off the Slytherins by shoving dungbombs into their common room."

"Or you know We could actually find the other common rooms." Sirius replied.

"We could do both." James said.

"Compromise," Sirius said. "I like it. We'd make a great married couple."

"No," James replied shaking his head.

"Sure? If Lily doesn't work out for you" Sirius smirked. James shoved him off the chair.

...

Peter was walking back to the common room, muttering slightly under his breath. He nodded politely towards Nearly Headless Nick before turning up the corridor towards the Fat Lady portrait. He bumped into someone, which considering that he was tiny in height, seemed quite a feat. Dorcas Meadowes looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said. "I keep doing that. Bumping into people."

"It's not a problem," Peter said helping her up. She wiped her robes down and grinned. Peter felt his heart twinge a little. He couldn't help but smile back. "Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, kitchens," Dorcas replied.

"Isn't your common room right beside the Kitchens?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what are you doing wandering near the Gryffindor common room?" Peter asked raising his eyebrow.

"That's why it was so unfamiliar!" Dorcas said excitedly. "I knew I took a wrong turn somewhere. Thanks Pete!"

Peter just stared at her. How someone be that insane yet so friendly? She gave him a tight hug before walking off down the stairs. She stopped and turned back.

"Before I forget," She said pulling out something from her pocket. "Give Remus this."

Peter took the tiny parcel and nodded, putting it into his robe pockets. "Can I ask what it is?" He said.

"Well That depends" Dorcas said. "Do you have the physical ability to do so?"

"Yes,"

"Then I think that answers your question." Dorcas smiled. "It's nothing. Just something I thought he should have."

Peter nodded and watched her skip away down the corridor a bounce in her step and her robes flapping around her ankles.

"Madness," He muttered before turning and bumping into somebody else.

"Bloody hell," Said a voice. "Didn't see you there Pete!"

James threw off the invisibility cloak and stood there grinning madly with Sirius by his side.

"What are you doing out here?" Peter asked.

"Could ask you the same question!" James said as he helped Peter up.

"I was just coming back from detention," Peter replied, wiping down his robes with dissatisfaction.

"We were just coming to bust you out of detention." Sirius said.

"Well you were bloody late in doing so," Peter said.

"Not our fault that Moony just told us." James shrugged.

"Mind you," Sirius said. "We were in Hogsmede the entire afternoon. We didn't get back until about five minutes ago."

"Ten minutes," James corrected.

"Sorry, 'ten', Merlin's beard you sound like Moony." Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to go to bed." Peter said. "Have a lovely evening. I hope you both burn in an eternal pit of damnation."

"I'm genuinely hurt," James said.

"You know I'm joking," Peter said turning to the Fat Lady. "Lorem aeterna,"

She swung open and he climbed in, closing the door behind him and making his way up to the dormitories. Remus was sitting on his bed flicking through some of his books and making little annotations at the side.

"Hey Pete," He said, not looking up.

"Hey," Peter went to his bunk and pulled off his shoes and socks before stretching out on the bed.

"Long day?" Remus asked.

"Longest yet."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Not as bad as I will be in the next few days."

"Why?"

Remus gave him a look and Peter clicked.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Sorry mate, forgot that."

"It's okay," Remus said. He pushed his books away and rubbed his eyes.

"Here," Peter pulled out the small package that Dorcas had given him and threw it at Remus who caught without so much as a glance.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

"Dorcas," Peter replied.

"Oh." Remus opened his drawer and pushed it inside.

"Not going to open it?" Peter asked

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason,"

"I don't like presents." Remus said.

Peter knew there was something else, but there was something dark and lingering in Remus' eyes that made him reconsider asking him anymore.


	47. Playful

**Oh my god... Is this a chapter? Has she returned from the dead? Is this the reawakening of a wonderful story?  
><strong>**Well, yes it's a new chapter. I'm half alive... Sort of... Just waiting for Frankenstein to boost the signal to my electrodes and I'll be alive and kicking in no time. As for the reawakening... Well it is the reawakening. I would never call it wonderful though... Mediocre at best.**

Spring seemed to pass in such a flurry that Sirius had barely any time to recognise it. He looked up from his work one day in Transfiguration and seemed to stare into space. James nudged him, as if to get him to concentrate. Sirius turned to him frowning.

"What's the date?" He asked.

"23rd of April," James said. "Moony told you last night."

"He did?"

"Did you take something?" James asked. "Or are you really that stupid?"

"Really that stupid," Sirius said, waving James' comment away with a flourish of his hand.

"Moony told you last night because he's got his furry little problem to deal with tonight." James said.

"Just because I'm working intently on my essay does not mean I can't hear you." Remus grumbled from behind them.

"Why, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I seemed to have missed the last 2 months," Sirius said.

"That's because you have been preoccupied." James said.

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Oh… With what?"

"Mary usually," Remus said.

"Oh…" Sirius was frowning.

"Mr Black do you have something that you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yeah… I seem to have fallen through a wormhole and end up 3 months in the future." Sirius said.

"Right… 10 points from Gryffindor for distracting the class." McGonagall said.

"Oh come on!" Sirius cried. "That's not fair."

"Do you want me to make it 20 points and a night cleaning out the trophy room?" McGonagall asked.

"No."

"Then button it." She said. Sirius pursed his lips. "Actually," McGonagall said with a smile. "There is an interesting little spell for that."

"What? You can button people's lips together?" James asked.

McGonagall stared at him. "Maybe I shouldn't teach you it."

"Oh! But now that you've brought it up, I'm interested!" James complained.

"Potter, nothing interests you unless it involves preying on the Slytherins, or the rather unfortunate women of the class." McGonagall said.

"It's like you read my diary," James said flippantly. "But come on, Professor! You might as well teach us spells that we are actually going to use."

"Mr Potter, how would you like to spend this evening in detention?"

"Well, I did have plans, but it's a small price to pay." James said. Remus kicked his chair and James quickly changed his tune. "On the other hand. You might be right Professor."

"Potter, I'm always right." McGonagall said. "Now that you have distracted the class for more than five minutes, you will report to detention tonight and stay behind after class to finish that essay."

James opened his mouth to protest but as the bell sounded, there was a flurry of chairs scrapping on the stone floor. Sirius patted James' shoulder and gathered up his things.

"Professor, I can't do detention tonight." James said as McGonagall swept back to her desk.

"And why ever not?" She asked, dipping her quill into the ink bottle and scratching something on a piece of parchment.

"Well..." James licked his lips. "Professor, it's Remus."

McGonagall looked up. "Remus?"

"Well, you might know him better as Lupin." James said.

"I know who Remus is," McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. "This is not helping your case, Potter."

"Well... It's just that... He's... Er... He'll be needing us tonight. I can't leave him." James said.

McGonagall leaned back and peered over her glasses.

...

"OI! PADFOOT!" James caught up with his friend who was lounging by the window with Peter.

"I thought you had detention tonight." Sirius observed.

"I did." James said. "But I told McGonagall that Remus would be needing me tonight, and since half the teachers know what he is, it was a perfect opportunity."

"You used your friend's condition to get out of detention?" Asked a voice.

James turned to see Lily standing near the statue, her arms folded.

"Evans, you have got to stop creeping up on people," James said. "It'll give someone a heart attack."

"You used your friend's condition to get out of detention?" Lily repeated, a curve appearing in her eyebrow.

"Remus won't mind." James said.

"Oh, I bet he won't," Lily said.

"Oh why don't you go and crawl to Snivelly and complain to him?" Sirius said, getting off the windowsill and standing up to full height.

Lily looked at him. She turned and stalked off.

"I don't know why you like her Prongs," Sirius said, getting back up and hunching his knees to his chin.

"She's a good person," James said. "You can't see it but it's there."

"Really? Because she's a bit of a bitch," Peter said.

"Only to us." James defended quickly.

"No, she's pretty much the bitch of the school." Sirius said. "Hold up," He straightened up. "There!" He pointed out of the window to the two shapes that were making their way across the grounds to the whomping willow.

"That him?" James asked.

"Yep." Sirius said. "Okay, we should go."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter squeaked as they draped the invisibility cloak over each other. "I mean what if he kills you?"

"Then he kills me." Sirius shrugged. "But I have to try."

"Well if he does kill you, can I have all your things?" James asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sirius said. "Like they are going to be any use to me. Oh, but watch out for Kreacher, he's a pain in the arse."

"Will do." James said.

Together they made their way out from the castle, as the sun set in the west. Madame Pomfrey was walking up the steps. She stopped and stared out across the grounds before shaking her head and continuing into the castle. The three boys crept out and crossed the grounds. James raised his wand slightly as Peter crept forward and grabbed a long branch from the ground. He poked the knot on the bark and the tree froze. Sirius pulled off the cloak and handed it to James.

"Good luck," James said.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered pulling back his hair into a ribbon. He pulled off his cloak.

"Why are you stripping?" James asked. "You can transform with your clothes now!"

"Yeah... I look good though." Sirius winked before climbing down the hole. James looked over at Peter and rolled his eyes. They sat down at the foot of the tree, covered by the invisibility cloak.

"This is going to be a long night." James said, pulling out a thick book and laying it across his knees. "Lumos! Didn't you bring anything to do?"

Peter shook his head. James sighed and pulled out a book, passing it to Peter. "Enjoy!"

...

Sirius made his way up the creaky steps, the dust making the back of his throat scratch. He opened one of the doors and saw Remus sitting on his own, staring out at the cracks of the window.

"Well. As far as decoration goes, it could be better," Sirius said.

Remus jumped a mile and landed on the floor. Sirius rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked. "It's about to come any minute now!"

"That's kinda why I'm here." Sirius said.

"Sirius, for gods sake!" Remus snapped. "Go away!"

"That's not going to happen." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Remus almost bellowed.

"Calm down!" Sirius said grabbing his friends shoulder and forcing him to sit down. "You get yourself worked up, it'll be even more painful."

"Sirius, I'm begging you. Please leave." Remus said.

"Now I am not going to do that." Sirius sat down beside Remus.

"But you could get killed." Remus said.

"Small price." Sirius shrugged.

"Don't you even care about your own life?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked away. He licked his lips. "Let me take your watch." He said offering out his hand.

Remus looked down at his wrist and unclipped the strap. He handed it over to Sirius who tucked it into his pocket. "I forgot that I had it," He muttered.

"I thought as much." Sirius said. "It's a good watch. Best not break it."

"Yeah." Remus said. The moon hit through the cracks and Remus froze completely. Sirius got up and moved away.

Sirius forgot how terrible his friend's transformations were. He had tried to block it out since that fateful night nearly two years ago. But here it was in front of him again. Like a disease that had infected Remus, it was spreading through his veins with ferocity and pain. Remus - ever the human, trying to fight it - bent low on his knees, as his entire frame cracked and broke and remodelled itself into a new shape. The pain and shrieks filled Sirius' ears as he looked away. He couldn't stand the sight.

But Remus wouldn't stop to wait and kill him if he stayed the way he was. So Sirius focused all his energy into blocking out the screaming. Before he knew it himself, he was the giant black shaggy dog, on all fours and growling in defence. Remus was still transforming.

Moony looked up, saliva falling from his jaws. Padfoot levelled himself off, then realised how big the werewolf had gotten since he had last seen it. It now towered over 10 feet.

Padfoot barked as a way too keep Moony at bay. Moony paced, his eyes glowing darkly, curious at this new creature in the room with him. Padfoot tilted his head, now that he properly saw it, he realised how ill looking the werewolf was. It wasn't what had been drawn in text books or had been described to him over and over again. In fact it was more like Remus than Remus would have cared to admit.

Moony growled, low and rumbling. He launched himself towards Padfoot. Padfoot leapt to the side and grabbed Moony in a tight jaw-lock around the neck pulling him down. Moony tried to swipe him away. Padfoot let go and nudged him slightly playfully. Moony just stared, still the angry monster that he was. There was a glint of the old Remus still there. Padfoot barked playfully.

**Oh... what happens next? I don't know myself... Just gonna keep hitting my head against a keyboard and see what nonsense I spurt out next. See ya soon hopefully!**


	48. Parchment

**Oh dear lord…. SHE'S UPDATED! That and I cannot be physically bothered trying to finish assignments when I only get home for about 8 hours before having to leave again for the city. Urgh. Enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this. Please don't hesitate with questions, I will try my best to let you know, without spoiling the rest of the fic for you.  
>Lots of love.<strong>

The cold light of morning hit Peter's face with quiet reflection. His eyes flickered and he yawned. James seemed to have spent the whole night awake, reading the book. He was almost finished.

"Morning sleepy head." James said throwing him a muffin.

"Were you at the kitchens?" Peter asked.

"No, I just thought it would be a good idea to have food in case we camped out all night," James shrugged, pulling out an apple.

Peter looked down at the entrance to the Whomping Willow. "have they appeared yet?"

"Well if they had, why on earth would we still be sitting here?" James asked.

"Should we go in?" Peter asked. "Make sure that Sirius hasn't… Died?"

James got up and shoved the invisibility cloak away into his bag. They peered down into the cavern, lit only by the tip of James' wand.

"I see someone!" He said to Peter.

Sirius' long mane of shaggy black hair came into view then the rest of him, human and panting steadily. James helped him up. He was a little bruised and scratched up but nothing a little ointment couldn't fix.

"Were you okay?" James asked. "What happened?"

"Give him a moment," Peter said, digging into James' bag and pulling out a flask of pumpkin juice. "Here."

"Cheers." Sirius said sleepily, knocking it back with ease.

"Well?" James pressed.

"One moment!" Sirius said, adjusting himself carefully. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Before you start," Peter said. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh, he's putting on some clothes." Sirius said.

"You mean he's not unconscious and half dead?" James asked.

"Well if let me speak instead of asking me all these bloody questions!" Sirius said.

"Okay, sorry," James said. "What happened?"

"So I got in," Sirius said. "And when he transformed so did I. It seemed touch and go, and he did seem a little pissed off that I was there… But after 30 minutes or so, he seemed to loosen up and sort of accept me being there. It was like being with Remus – albeit an uglier, taller, skinnier and frankly more dog like version of Remus – but Remus nonetheless!"

"So what did you do all night?" James asked. "It can't have been that fun."

"No, it wasn't," Sirius said. "You try taking on a full grown werewolf in what is meant to be rough-housing. Man, his teeth are sharp."

"But he didn't infect you?" Peter asked.

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans." Sirius replied. "And with me being there… I don't know… But he was more like himself."

"Is he coming up or not?" James asked, glancing back at the tunnel.

"Hold on-" Sirius said. James pushed him back.

"I'll go. You rest." He said. He ducked under and landed in a soft pile of leaves before making his way down the tunnel to the shack.

He met Remus halfway, stumbling and falling, weary eyed and beaten up from the nights transformation. James sighed and tucked his shoulder under Remus' arm and helping him up the tunnel.

"Did you say to Sirius that you could manage?" He asked patiently.

"I can manage." Remus mumbled.

"And I'm Merlin's secret half-brother Joseph." James said.

"Hello Joseph," Remus grumbled.

"Don't play smart with me." James warned. "Merlin was my only family. What he did when he befouled my wife was an insult."

"And your wife is?"

"Lily Evans of course." James said.

"Now I know you're making that up." Remus muttered. "Wait, stop." James stopped for a moment as Remus leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you and Sirius only scratched each other up." James said frowning.

Remus gave him a look. "James, no matter who's there, I still go through the same transformation. It hurts a lot more than I let on."

"Oh, and here I was just thinking you were faking it." Sirius' voice rang out. He leaned forward into the tunnel and pulled Remus up and out onto the dewy grass. James climbed up after them and stretched.

"Okay," Peter said staring at all three of them. "I think we should all go to bed."

"Remus has to go to the hospital wing," James said. "Sirius, you should probably get some ointment for those bite marks."

Remus blanched. "Did it attack you?" He whispered.

"No, you didn't attack me, per se." Sirius said, tugging at his coat.

"But it bit you." Remus' voice quivered.

"Listen, if I turn into a werewolf next full moon instead of a dog, then okay I'll blame you, but until then," Sirius just grinned.

"Don't say that." Remus muttered before falling unconscious to the ground.

Sirius stared at James and Peter. "Poor guy." James muttered, picking him up and holding him carefully. Peter collected the invisibility cloak and bag and together they made their way up to the castle.

…

"I really need to hurry up and start transforming properly," James said, flicking rolled up pieces of parchment and Mithradates' black cat called Toby. Toby was becoming a little annoyed and every so often he would turn and stare at James with his huge amber eyes.

"I swear that cat is a bloody animagus too." Sirius said, flopping onto his bed and removing his shirt so he could apply a nasty smelling ointment to the scratches and cuts.

James got up and moved around to look at Sirius.

"How cool would it be if we were all out during the full moon? Exploring and having adventures!" He said excitedly.

"How old are you?" Sirius scoffed. "Nine and a half?"

"Eight and a half if you don't mind," James corrected.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But just think about it." James said, still with glee in his voice. "All of us. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, the Marauders! Solemnly swearing to make mischief and cause havoc!"

"Okay, James," Sirius said. "Whatever you say."

"You're not taking me seriously are you?"

"I'm always serious." Sirius said. "It's basically my name."

James rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bead.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to do it?" He asked.

"Self doubts?" Sirius asked. "Not like James Potter to doubt himself."

"Not often does James Potter take to complete a simple task." James replied haughtily.

"HA!" Sirius laughed. James looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"No, it's just… Well it's funny that you think that turning to and from an animal is easy." Sirius said. "It takes a lot of concentration."

"Are you saying I don't have the capacity to concentrate?" James asked.

"You lost that a long time ago when you met me." Sirius said, finishing up with the ointment and putting it to one side before finding his pyjama top and buttoning it up.

"Oh." James said. He fidgeted slightly before getting up and going into Remus' drawer.

"Oi!" Sirius said. "What are you doing?"

"Moony always has a stash of chocolate in here somewhere." James said. "Oh, hold on. What's this?" He pulled out a small brown packet and looked at it for a moment.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"No idea," James shrugged. "But it's from Dorcas Meadowes."

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked.

"I recognise the handwriting and you know, it says 'To Remus from Dorcas'," James said.

"Ha, ha," Sirius said, lying down. "Don't patronise me."

"Would never dream of it Padfoot old boy," James said.

"So what is it?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." James said.

"Not going to look at it?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, it's Remus', not mine."

"It might be something incredibly cool." Sirius said.

"Or maybe it's a love letter," James said. "I'm not going to go prying."

"But he's going out with Sarah!" Sirius said.

"Doesn't mean girls can't flirt with him." James shrugged. "Jeez, how come I never get any of that?"

"You have." Sirius said. "But you've been chasing the same girl for nearly five years."

"Yes, and I'm making progress." James said.

Sirius stared at him. "Last week she said she'd rather go out with the giant squid from the lake, than go out with you."

"I look at that as progress." James said, putting the package back into the drawer and finding the large slab of dark chocolate hidden under the worn jumpers.

"That's not progress mate," Sirius said.

"I like to think it is."

"Well it isn't,"

"It is,"

"Isn't,"

"Is,"

"Isn't."

"It is and it makes me happy." James said falling to his bed and folding his arms defensively.

Sirius sighed and stretched his legs, wiggling his toes affectionately. "I reckon, once we're all able to transform… Moony won't take to it too kindly."

"So we'd have gone through all that hard work for nothing?" James scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

"Well think about it," Sirius said. "He's always maintained that it is his burden to bear. Have you not noticed how quiet he is around the full moon? Before and after? Even at the hospital wing! He just pretends to go to sleep."

"You noticed that too?" James asked.

"Yep." Sirius nodded. "It's hardly discreet though, come on, Prongs, even a monkey could figure it out."

"Oi!" said a voice. The pair of them looked around to see Frank Longbottom standing at the door, a heap of textbooks laden in his arms.

"Not you," James said.

"Good," Frank grumbled, shoving the books onto his bed and pulling a treat out for Toby. Toby nibbled on it affectionately as Frank stroked the cat with a small smile on his face. "So what are you talking about?"

"Monkeys," James said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well apparently Sirius has never seen one." James said. Sirius shot him a look.

"Just because I never got the fancy holidays and stuff." Sirius said.

"Same with me," Frank said. "Never any holidays. Except to my Grans house. Mum always likes to show me up to everyone. Absolute rubbish."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Sirius said as Frank removed his robes and went hunting for a pair of pyjama's.

Frank said nothing as he laid out his night clothes. Then he put on his large knitted jumper and muggle jeans. "See you later," He said picking up one of the books then leaving.

"Odd boy," Sirius muttered.

"My son and his will be heroes!" James said proudly standing on his bed.

Sirius threw a pillow at James and he fell to the floor with a nasty clatter.

…

"I'll bloody kill him!" James practically roared as Sirius wiped up his bleeding nose.

"James, will you calm down?" Sirius muttered. "It's just a bloody nose."

"YES BUT HE GAVE YOU ONE!"

"Yes, and I gave him a black eye, we're even." Sirius said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked, putting down his goblet and frowning.

"It's just a bloody nose!" Sirius said. "I don't want to give them the satisfaction."

Peter looked over at the Slytherin's table, Crouch, Snape and the rest of them were all huddled together laughing obviously at Snape's massive black eye and Sirius' nose that was spurting gusts of blood.

"I still kill him for you." James said, clutching his fork.

"Okay, don't," Remus said.

"Why not?" James asked annoyed and looking at Remus' scarred face.

"You go out after the Slytherins, they'll come right back at you with darker more powerful magic." Remus explained. "Severus has been creating his own spells that should be made illegal."

"And how do you know that?" Peter asked.

"Lily said she saw some scribbles of spell-making in one of his books." Remus replied.

"Still gossiping?" Sirius asked, folding over the tissue and holding it to his nose. "You two are like little old ladies out for afternoon tea."

"I like to think of it as a meeting of intellectual minds." Remus said.

"Sure you do." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Pete," Remus grinned.

"Snivellous isn't smart enough to make up his own spells," Sirius said.

"I agree there," James said. "Are you sure you don't want me to beat him up?"

"I don't want to go back into the hospital!" Remus complained. "Not when you three are going to be there whining about how much your little boo-boo's hurt."

"Shut up Remus." James said flicking a bit of mashed potato at him.

"Sometimes I wonder what I am doing putting up with you," Remus said. Sirius wiped away the last of the blood and looked over at James.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like you've gone and had tea with the giants and you insulted Bargoff's mum's beard." James said.

"Battle-worn." Sirius said. "Cool."

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' face. "_Scourgify!"_

The blood evaporated into nothing and Sirius checked his face in his desert spoon. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Radiant," Peter said sarcastically, cutting up the last of his pie. James snorted, laughing manically for a full five minutes before he could calm down.

"Yeesh, it wasn't that funny," Sirius said.

"I think it was." Remus said.

"Oh you find anything that pokes fun at me funny," Sirius replied.

"True," Remus shrugged. "But I can't help it. Sometimes you say the most ridiculous things."

"I will have you know that what comes out of my mouth at all times is one hundred per cent brilliant." Sirius said defiantly.

James burst into hysterics.

They cleared the table and made their way from the Great Hall up the stairs to Moaning Myrtles bathroom so that James could practice some more. He was becoming more and more determined that he would be able to perfect the animagus transformation any day soon, and whilst the other three had no doubts in James' ability, it meant long nights for all of them that they were not too keen on. Once arriving, James went on his own to practice, whilst Remus, Peter and Sirius sat around a selection of books and a large piece of parchment strewn out in front of them. Moaning Myrtle appeared after a little while saying how much she missed chocolate.

"Leave that bit clear," Remus said. "There are side rooms there."

"You sure?" Sirius asked.

"Positive."

"Okay, now I want to find out if that's true or not." Sirius said. He shifted some books to the side. "How you getting on there Prongs?"

"Shut up Padfoot." James called.

"Never! Mwhahahaha…" Remus shot Sirius a glance and he quickly silenced himself. "Ha?" Remus shook his head and placed the book that was sitting comfortably on his knees to the side. He kneeled in front of the parchment, frowning slightly, before dipping his quill into the thestral blood and scratching it onto a separate piece of parchment. James kicked a metal pail of water that had been left by Filch, out of the way in frustration as he returned to the rest of them.

"You'll get there dear." Sirius said patting his knee. "What you doing Moony?"

"I had a thought…" Remus said.

"Oh dear… Everybody, take cover!" James said.

Remus gave them a look.

"What's the idea?" Peter asked, turning the corner of the page and closing the book he had in front of him.

"I don't know…" Remus replied.

James, Peter and Sirius stared at him.

"Well. Not exactly at least. It's not fully formed yet." Remus explained.

They continued to stare at him.

"You're supposed to be the brains!" Sirius almost wailed.

Moaning Myrtle was gazing at them from overhead. "You have to tap the parchment and say something that means something to you before you write whatever it is down. When finished writing, you have to tap the parchment again and say something else then it will disappear. Your eyes only."

Remus was staring at the parchment in front of him. James pulled out his wand. Sirius grabbed his wrist. "Best think of something that we all agree on before we cast the spell." He said.

James thought for a moment. "Fair enough." He put his wand to the side and knelt down. All four boys were staring at the large scrap of parchment that they had brought with them, without really any intention to write on it.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Okay…" He said. "What about, 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Solemnly Swear that we are up to no good'?"

"Too wordy," Remus said. "Has to be quick. Easy."

"We could drop the 'Messers' part." Peter suggested. "And write it at the top like a signature."

"Peter, that is actually brilliant." Remus said. "And what do we say when we want to hide the writing?"

James kneeled back, his glasses slipping from his nose. He pulled them off and wiped them on his robes. "When I always pulled a prank with my dad, we'd always hide together and whisper to each other that 'Mischief was Managed'"

"Sounds better than what I was going to go for." Sirius said.

"What were you going to go for?" Peter asked.

"Something highly inappropriate." Sirius said, waving the question away.

"I don't want to know," Remus said.

"Me neither," James said. "So, we have an accord?"

"Yes," chorused the rest of them.

"Wands at the ready," Remus said, pulling out his and touching the parchment. Peter, Sirius and James did the same.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"On the count of three," Sirius said. "One, two, three-"

"WE SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT WE ARE UP TO NO GOOD."

Myrtle smiled.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Sirius asked.

James handed him the quill. "Sign our names at the top." He said. "Then we'll go from there."

Sirius nodded and bent down, gritting his teeth, he spoke while he wrote the words. _"Messers, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present the-" _He stopped and looked up. "What? We are proud to present what?"

"The…" Remus frowned. "The…er… The um…"

"The…" Peter bit his lips.

"We can't say just 'map', can we?" James asked. "No… You've gone and messed up the grammar."

"My grammar is perfect." Sirius said.

"Yes, and left us flummoxed for a name," Remus said.

"Marauders!" Myrtle said. "I heard you say it one time whilst referring to yourselves. It seems rather fitting doesn't it?"

"You're being very helpful tonight," Peter observed. "What happened down in the lake?"

Myrtle merely giggled.

"I'm putting down Marauders," Sirius said. "_the Marauders Map."_

"Okay, let's see if this works." James said. "Then I want to go to bed. Or go to the kitchens. Either one is fine with me."

"Fine," Remus said. "One, two, three-"

"MISCHIEF MANAGED!"

The letter that Sirius had neatly scrawled across the parchment shrank back into nothing, leaving not a trace of ink left on the page. He reached out and spread his hands across where he had written. "That is remarkable." He muttered.

"Stand back." James said, pointing his wand at the map to test it out. "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."

Then just as some invisible hand was drawing across the page, the writing spread, in Sirius' handwriting. All of them looked amazed.

"THIS IS QUALITY!" James said happily.


	49. Dora

**She's gone mad! Officially! No seriously you guys, I am feeling so bad for leaving you out of the loop for the last couple of months so I thought I should post some chapters. For those who are new to the story and some have mentioned this to me, they find some of the language and characterization in the first few chapters rather off-putting. Well, I've decided, that I am going to re-work all the chapters when I get enough time. I'm going to chop and change some things, and hopefully make it better, because when I wrote this to begin with I was going through kind of a tough time and now reading back on it, I agree that I made them too… I don't know… There is a word but I can't think of it. Anyway. Enjoy.**

James Potter frowned as he looked out the window out to the distance. There was a darkening in the sky above his home that he had never seen before. Clouds whirled and spun madly like tornado's but never touching the ground. He switched off the light and cleared his throat.

"JAMES!" His mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "JAMES! Your father wants to speak to you!"

"Coming mum!" James bellowed back. He looked in the mirror, forgetting how much he had changed since he last looked in it. Most of his puppy-fat had almost completely disappeared. He was thinner and taller with pronounced cheekbones and a strong jaw line. He rolled his eyes, ruffled his hair into its usual style before making his way downstairs.

His mum smiled at him and nodded towards the living room. "He's in there. Oh, and what day is Sirius coming around?"

It was usual custom for Sirius to spend his holidays at the Potter's instead of going home to London. But this time, he had been told that if he did not stay for a duration of three weeks, his parents would cut him off completely. So, Sirius bade his farewell to James at Kings Cross, following his father, mother and Regulus.

"I don't know," James said. "He said he'd send an owl."

"Okay," Mrs Potter said. "Living room. Now. Do you want a butterbeer?"

"Yeah," James replied jumping the last step and walking through to the living room. His father was sitting on the settee, the coffee table pulled in front of him. He wore his golden half-moon spectacles on the tip of his nose and was peering down at a pile of leaflets in front of him.

"James!" Mr Potter looked up. "Look, I know it's early, but I thought we could talk about your O.W.L's."

James groaned and fell to the armchair. He began picking at the pattern and staring into silence.

Mr Potter sighed and looked over at James. "I know you hate speaking about it, so I am going to make it quick and painless, like ripping off a plaster."

James grunted as Uri the house-elf came through with a butterbeer and a glass in his hand. James took it from him with a nod. Mr Potter removed his spectacles and looked over. "Okay, your grades-"

"Are excellent." James said.

"Prospects?"

"Excellent." James repeated.

"Good." Mr Potter said. "So I know Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration are your strongest subjects. Teaching?"

"No dad." James said.

"Ministry?"

"No dad."

"What's wrong with the ministry?" Mr Potter asked.

"Nothing," James shrugged. "But you know… There's bigger stuff to do."

"Like what?" Mr Potter asked.

"Dad, don't play stupid."

"If you think you're going out hunting for Voldemort-" Mr Potter said.

"Now you are just being ridiculous." James rolled his eyes. "No one man can bring him down. But bloody hell I'm going to fight for what it's worth."

"James-"

"There's a war coming dad! It feels like there is. You can't deny it!"

"James-"

"Look, I don't care what you think. Fine I'll stick to my schoolwork, but as soon as I hit 17, I'm leaving Hogwarts and joining the fight."

"James-"

James turned to look at his father who was leaning back in his chair, his hand gently massaging his brow and his eyes closed.

"Look," Mr Potter said patiently. "I understand you want to fight. And that is good. It means that your mother and I brought you up well. But please, please, think about what else you could do before rushing out of school without sitting your N.E.W.T's. What if Voldemort is defeated before you turn 17? What happens then? Please, just choose a path in case something happens."

James looked at his father then nodded. "Okay. Pass over some of those pamphlets."

…

Sirius was looking for something. He pulled out all the clean pressed green, silver and black robes that his mother had bought him the previous day and flung them to the side without much care and attention. His room was a mess. Nothing was in its proper place. As soon as he got home he had taken great liberty in covering up all of the green serpents that lined his bedroom wall with pictures of anything and everything he could find. The most prized photo that stuck to his wall was a picture of himself, Remus, James and Peter all standing together outside the train station at Hogsmede. Above the picture, Sirius had pinned his Gryffindor scarf, banners and other paraphernalia that he had collected throughout the year.

"Where the hell are you?" He muttered through gritted teeth. "Come on… Come on!"

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness." Said a sneering voice behind him. Sirius looked up to see his brother leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded.

"Go away," Sirius said, turning away from Regulus.

"I'd rather not." Regulus replied, moving into Sirius' room and sitting on his bed. "So…"

"Regulus, I'm not in the mood to humour you," Sirius said. "Please, get out of my room."

"That's a bit rude." Regulus said.

"Regulus, I could try and be as rude as I possibly can towards you, and still wouldn't understand." Sirius said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Regulus asked.

"No!" Sirius said sarcastically. "For me to insult your intelligence you would need to have some."

Regulus stood up quickly and ripped his wand from his robes, pointing it at Sirius' throat.

"Ah, now, baby brother," Sirius said calmly. "No magic outside of Hogwarts."

"You have no idea," Regulus hissed. "No idea." With that he stormed out of the room.

"Oooh!" Sirius called after him. "You gonna get your pal Voldemort to come and get me? Grow up Reg! You're not a Death Eater!"

Regulus slammed his bedroom door shut. Sirius rolled his eyes, his heart in his ears. "Stupid family's." He muttered, slamming his door shut.

He leaned down and continued to rummage through his things.

"Sirius!" called a sharp shrill voice. Sirius' head ducked in misery.

"WHAT?"

"Down here, now!"

"NO! I'M BUSY!"

"Doing what?"

"HOMEWORK!"

"You're lying."

"OF COURSE I'M LYING! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Sirius bellowed. "AH ha!" He pulled out the silver mirror and collapsed on his bed exhausted.

"James Potter," He said clearly.

James' face appeared on the mirror. "Hey Padfoot." He said.

"Hey," Sirius said.

"Family giving you hell already?"

"It's like you can read my mind." Sirius said.

"I already told you that I could." James shrugged. "Heard from Remus or Peter?"

"Nah," Sirius replied. "I'm sure Remus is too busy knee deep in his homework. And Peter… Jeez… What does Peter do during the holidays?"

…

Peter slurped up the cold cucumber soup, not looking up at his parents or brothers. His grandmother was talking vehemently about Moses' exploits in the India. Theodorus was listening intently whilst Peter wished he was elsewhere.

His grandmother turned to him. "And what have you done lately Peter?"

"School." Peter shrugged.

"Don't be cheeky," His father muttered, picking up some pepper and putting it into the soup.

"Eric," Mrs Pettigrew said exasperated.

"What?" Mr Pettigrew asked. "It's disgusting! I'm just adding a bit of flavour!"

Mrs Pettigrew gritted her teeth and looked away.

Peter's Grandmother watched the exchange and continued to question the 14 year old.

"Well? What are you learning in school?" She asked.

"Stuff." Peter shrugged.

"That is the most imaginative answer that you can give?" She asked. "Really Peter. When Moses and Theodorus were at Hogwarts, they were learning nearly 7 branches of magic! What were they again?"

Theodorus had a mouthful of bread so he shrugged, motioning at Moses who spoke up. "Artimancy, Divination, care of magical creatures, transfiguration, ancient runes, and advanced potions."

"That's six," Peter muttered.

"We dropped out of Defence against the dark arts," Moses said. "I mean really, what are they expecting is going to happen when we leave Hogwarts? That we are going to be attacked by someone?"

"You never know," Mr Pettigrew said.

"Oh tish," Mrs Pettigrew said. "People like this… What's his name? Nothing more than a fad. He'll sink into the background in another year or so. Nothing will come of him."

"I was thinking of being an auror." Peter spoke up.

His entire family burst out laughing. "Peter," Mrs Pettigrew said. "Darling, we love you and all. But be honest with yourself." She smiled. "You're not smart enough to be an auror."

Peter's entire face fell as he watched his family. Something snapped inside him. He pushed his plate away.

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"You most certainly can not." Mr Pettigrew said. "Now, Theo, tell us of dragons!"

Peter got up anyway, ignoring his brother who had started to retell a boring story of how he had to pin a Welsh Green to the ground. Peter knew perfectly well that the dragon in question was nothing more than six months old, had the strength of a horse and was one of the more gentler of the species.

"Peter, sit down." Mr Pettigrew ordered.

"Not feeling well," Peter grunted. "Going out for a walk." He grabbed his coat and wand, stuffing it into his back pocket and taking off into the night.

…

"Tell me why we have to look after your cousin?" James asked, as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up the tiny one street village of Branxton to a small cottage at the edge of some woods.

Sirius shrugged. "Told to by mum," He replied. "To be honest, I think she wanted me out of the house."

James nudged him playfully. "Maybe she's planning a surprise for you."

"Hardly," Sirius scoffed. "It's probably Bellatrix and her stupid husband and Narcissa and Malfoy coming over to discuss Regulus' future."

"Are Narcissa and Lucius married yet?" Remus asked, folding his arms carefully.

Sirius shrugged. "I expect so." He said. "For want, I guess, of sprouting out little bastards to go and join Voldemort's army."

"Beautiful family sentiment." Peter muttered.

"Andromeda is the only one I can actually stand." Sirius said. "Ted is great. A little bonkers, I think he trained Gideon and Fabian on how to be complete trouble makers before he left."

"Oh no!" James said. "Gideon and Fabian have finished Hogwarts! Haven't they?"

"It'll be sad not seeing them around the grounds," Remus said. "They always brightened up our days."

"But, think on the plus side." Sirius said. "It means that we get to up our game as far as infamous pranksters go."

"Well said Padfoot." James said opening the greying white gate and letting his friends through before following them and closing it behind him.

Sirius pulled back his hair as Remus knocked the door. Barely a second later, the door flew open to reveal a witch who looked remarkably similar to the photos of Bellatrix Sirius had shown them previously. But her skinner was fairer, her hair lighter and her eyes kinder.

"Sirius! Thank god you're here!" She cried, a wailing child in her arms, it's hair unnaturally bright red. "What took you so long?"

"Mum wouldn't let me use floo powder." Sirius shrugged. "So we took a Portkey."

"Oh, well, never mind," Andromeda was only half listening. "You're here now. Oh, Dora! Will you please stop crying? Mummy and daddy won't be gone for long."

"Can I ask, why do I have to babysit?" Sirius asked. "Couldn't our loveable grandmother do it for you?"

Andromeda let out a laugh. "Let that detestable woman into my house? I think not! Oh Dora! Please stop crying! Ted's brother is getting married and we can't take Dora, she'll just sit and cry the entire time… TED?" Andromeda bellowed. "Are you ready yet? Come in!"

She ushered the boys into the small cottage and into the living room. They quickly realised that she was dressed in her finest with her hair tied up in an elegant knot. But her make-up had not been applied and she looked completely worn out. Ted fell down the stairs, tying a bow-tie at the front of his robes.

"We're running late," He said as Andromeda wiped his robes down. "Hello Sirius." He stopped and looked up.

"Oh, Dora, please stop crying! I have to get ready!" Andromeda moaned.

"Here, I'll take her." Remus offered, reaching out to the wailing child. Nymphadora fell into his arms and looked up curious at the stranger. "Hello." Remus smiled at her, the light scars on his face stretching slightly. Nymphadora reached out with her hands to touch them.

"Who are these?" Ted was asking.

"Oh," Sirius grinned. "These are my friends. Peter, James and Remus."

"Pleased to meet you." Ted replied, taking their hands in turn and shaking them. "Andromeda, get your make-up on and we'll have to leave."

Andromeda was putting on her earrings. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Money on the table if you want to go out to the local muggle shop – nothing worth anything, but some of the things they have are quite amusing. Dora was an early learner in the potty training, so don't worry about that. She's pretty much got her language down. Except for odd clicks of her teeth – don't know what that's about… She takes a nap around about two… Wakes up about six for supper. We won't be back till late. I mean, really late… So there are blankets and pillows, take what you boys need and sleep in the living room. Everything is set for you." She finished off with her lipstick. "Okay, Ted! We really have to go!"

Ted gathered a handful of floo powder and led his wife to the fireplace. "St Michael's Chapel, Edinburgh."

In a flame of green and smoke and ash, they were gone. Sirius looked around the tiny cottage and then at Nymphadora.

"Give her here Moony," He said taking her from his friend. Dora's hair had changed from the red to a gentler pale blue. "Jeez, I feel old. What is this kid wearing?"

"I think that's muggle-wear." Peter said. "Fancy dress? Perhaps?"

"What's she supposed to be?" Sirius asked.

"Looks like a fairy." Remus tried.

"It looks nothing like a fairy!" James scoffed.

"Serious!" Nymphadora turned to look at her cousin. "Serious! They making fun my clothes."

"I know." Sirius said. "I'll give them a good bloody nose later, promise."

"Yay!" Young Dora flung her arms into the air and smiled.

"Okay." Sirius turned to his friends. "What are we going to do for the remainder of the day?"

…

"Seriously," Sirius said. "The monster was this big!" He motioned with his hands to emphasise how tall it was. "Taller than Remus! And a lot scarier! With a huge beaked nose and black greasy hair and no soul in his eyes!"

Nymphadora was sitting on the couch, her legs barely reaching the edge as Sirius kneeled down in front of her, playing with her feet. James was in the kitchen rustling up some sandwiches and drinks for the rest of them whilst Remus had found comfort in a book. Well, for a good half hour he found comfort in a book. He was sound asleep on the couch, weary and sick looking. Peter was listening intently, adding in little details that made the story Sirius was telling more believable.

"And then!" Sirius said. "The monster came lumbering over to your cousin Sirius and said-"

"Sandwiches?" James asked, coming through with a big tray.

"Well… No… Not exactly." Sirius said, turning to James. "Is that what you've been doing for the last hour?"

"Yep!" James said happily putting the tray down on the table. "We have cucumber, cheese and tomato, tuna, bacon lettuce and tomato, chicken, ham, ham and cheese. And we've got lemonade too!"

"It seems a waste to sit and eat them inside," Peter said.

"Get Moony up, would you?" James asked. "Maybe we can take this out to the garden?" He looked over at Sirius who checked his watch.

"Sure." He shrugged. "Dora has time before she has to get ready for her nap."

James went over and shook Remus awake. He opened his eyes beadily.

"Oh…" He muttered, rubbing the sleep away. "Sorry guys."

"Nonsense," Sirius said, standing up and picking Dora up. "You should have told us that you were… Having troubles with your furry little problem. We could have left you at home."

"I want to be here." Remus said earnestly.

"Fair enough." James said. "Come on, we're going into the garden."

Together they moved through to the back door, which Peter opened and set themselves down on the plastic furniture. Dora got down from Sirius and began to move away from them, happy to be able to get away from them.

"You have no idea how middle-aged and British I feel right now," James muttered. "I should be out! Prime of my life! Battling evil men and rescuing damsels in distress. Instead… I'm…"

"Eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade?" Sirius asked. "James, you were the one who decided that we needed this."

"Where was I when this decision was made?" Remus asked interestedly, as he handed Dora a cheese sandwich.

"In the depths of the ocean slaying Moby Dick." Peter said. "Typical thing to do on a Tuesday afternoon."

"So, Dora, where was I in my tale of monsters?" Sirius said, taking a large bite out of a tuna sandwich.

"Black greasy hair… Big nose…" Dora screwed up her tiny face in concentration.

"You were telling her about the time you beat Severus up?" Remus asked. "I fear for your children."

Dora was screwing up her face so much that her nose extended over her lip and became identical to Snape's and her hair turned from the baby blue that she had been sporting previously to black.

"She makes a very good likeness to Severus, I will say that much." Remus said.

"Dare you five galleons to say that to her when she's old enough to understand you." James said.

"Sure, whatever," Remus replied. "We're only meeting this one time. Doubt we'll see each other after this."

"So," Peter said. "Dora, what do you think of Sirius' scary story? Is it any good so far?"

Dora shook her head. "Bad." She said.

"I am an excellent story teller." Sirius said proudly.

"Not likely," James said. "You hang out with a renegade of good banter and excellent stories to be told and you can't come up with a decent monster!"

"Daddy says mummy turns in monster!" Dora said, getting to her feet and walking over to the boys, adjusting her crown atop of her black hair, her nose gradually returning to normal.

"Oh really?" Remus asked amused.

"Once a month he says." Dora said proudly. "He's stupid. He gets them mixed up with werewolves!"

Sirius spat out the lemonade he was drinking and looked over at Dora. "Nymphadora Tonks!"

Dora looked genuinely surprised. "Did I say something wrong, Serious?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Sirius glanced at Remus, who hung his head low, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

"No." Sirius said. "You did nothing wrong. I just don't think you should talk to us about what your father tells you."

"But it's true!" Dora said.

"How would you even know what werewolves are anyway?" James asked, frowning.

Peter kicked him.

"Seriously though!" James complained, rubbing his shin, glaring at Peter. "She's only… Dora how old are you?"

"Two and a half in three months!" She said proudly, almost falling over. Remus caught her and helped her to her feet.

"I mean, I didn't even know about there being a difference in boys and girls let alone other species until I was at least nine." James said.

"That explains you having the mind of a child." Sirius said.

"Mummy doesn't like it." Dora said. "But daddy tells me better scary stories than you Serious!"

James and Peter burst out laughing at Sirius who frowned. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well, he obviously didn't tell you about the tickle monster!"

"Tickle monster?" Dora asked.

"Yes, he creeps into your room and takes you by the feet." Sirius said as he took Dora up onto his lap and took a tight grip of one foot. "And tickles you until you toes fall off!"

Dora fell down laughing as Sirius tickled her foot.

"Careful," Remus said making sure her head didn't bang off the ground.

"Serious," James said in a mocking voice. "I think it's time for Dora's nap."

"Right yes of course." Sirius picked her up and flung her over his shoulder before they followed him up to Dora's room to put her to sleep.

…

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were all snoring, sound asleep on the living room floor when Andromeda and Ted returned in the early hours of the morning. Once they made sure that Dora was safe in bed, they stuffed ten galleons into each of the boys pockets as a thank you before Ted woke them up.

"Boys," He said. "Where do you need to go to get home?"

James answered sleepily with his home address. Ted nodded and pulled them close to him. Then making sure he had them all together, he apparated.

…

**I couldn't resist the Sirius/Serious pun. So cute to do. Thought it would be funny. Loved this chapter. Don't know why. Could be rubbish since I stayed up till… God knows what time to finish it… Even though I have to get up super awesome early tomorrow morning. Night y'all.**


	50. The Minister for Magic

**I am getting better! Look another chapter! Yay!**

"Do you think your parents will give you a chance?" Sirius asked, kicking the rock down the street as the sleepy muggle village slept silently. It was late and the boys had decided to take a walk in the village outside James' home. Remus was lagging behind, deep in his own thoughts, and not offering any input to the conversation, James was far up ahead, wanting to go through to the forest. Peter looked around and blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Your parents." Sirius repeated. "Not comparing you to Moses or Theo. You were just telling me how they laughed at you wanting to be an auror."

"Oh…" Peter sighed. "Nah. What's the point? They never really cared much for what I did when I was growing up. They won't care that much when I've got a job and making an effort in the world. Hell, I doubt they'd even give a damn when I'm dead and buried."

Sirius watched his friend angrily kick his own feet. He sighed. "We all feel like that sometimes Pete," He said.

"I guess." Peter mumbled.

"Well… Take for instance Remus."

"Someone say my name?" Remus looked up.

"Just using you as an example, Moony old chap," Sirius called.

"As long as you use it well." Remus replied, falling silent once more.

"I mean, look at the bastard," Sirius said. "His parents thought he could never amount to anything, and not because he's stupid-"

"Sirius, that's your first strike." Remus said mildly.

"But he has a genuine condition that prevents him from participating from school most of the time." Sirius continued. "But look at him, one of the top students in our year with girls practically chasing him everywhere he goes!"

Remus snorted in laughter.

"You can be the same!" Sirius said, putting his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Come on, we all have faith in you."

Peter smiled up at his friend.

"OI! PADFOOT!" James shouted, waving a huge branch. "FETCH BOY!"

"Hold on, got to go." Sirius laughed, running off. Peter slowed down waiting for Remus. Together they watched as Sirius bounded and jumped into the great black dog shape and chased after James. He leapt into the air and grabbed the stick from James' hand. James should have let go, but he didn't, so Sirius was stuck in a tug-of-war with him.

"James!" Remus called. "For god's sake! Let the damn stick go!"

"NEVER!" Cackled James. Peter and Remus shared a look of content between them and began to walk over to their friends. Sirius was yelping happily.

"Keep it down!" Remus hissed. "We don't want to be caught by the-"

"Muggles?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "HA! You wish! Muggles don't see nothing. Seriously. I flew on my broom through this town once, no one batted an eyelid."

"Wasn't that at like 3am in the morning?" Peter asked.

"Shut up." James said. "Why must you ruin my cool?"

Remus burst out laughing. "You, cool?"

"Yes, cool as a cucumber." James said, slicking back his messy hair.

Peter shared a look with Remus, who raised an eyebrow. "Is that Lily Evans?" Remus asked, looking past James.

James ducked, ruffling his hair and generally making himself look like a complete prat before looking around wildly and grinning like a maniac.

"That's not fair." James said.

Sirius had wandered off, trotting into the forest. "OI!" Remus called. "Don't wander too far. Merlin only knows what we'll find in these woods."

"Ha!" James laughed. "You wish. But I've hidden the bodies very well. Too well to be found."

"Bodies?" Peter asked.

"Not literal bodies." Remus said. "I'm certain it'll be something completely meaningless like his dead goldfish."

"FINGERS!" James called out, dropping to his knees. "Oh, Fingers, why did you have to die?"

"You named your fish… 'Fingers'?" Remus asked.

"What else are you supposed to name a fish?" James asked.

"Perhaps not after food?" Peter suggested.

"Shut up Wormtail." James said. "Where's Sirius?" He asked, looking around.

"Over here." Remus said pointing to the forest.

"That boy is going to get us all killed." James said. "Could he not have any normal habits and not wander off?"

Remus grinned and followed his friends into the forest. The trees reaching up to the half-moon that had descended across the sky, it was strangely peaceful. Sirius was barking up ahead.

"Shut up!" James called. "We're coming!" He climbed over a fallen tree. A green dart of light came hurtling towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" Remus grabbed James and dived away. The light hit a tree, leaving it scorched and burning. Sirius was running towards them, barking and yelping. He ran off. Remus, James and Sirius all turned to see shadows moving in the dark. Someone was screaming. Another jet of light flew towards them, missing Peter by an inch.

"Move!" Peter roared.

And they were running. Sirius ahead and barking at the figures. James was taking out his wand and sending curses back at them. Remus tripped and landed on the ground, the branches and twigs cutting his cheeks. James stooped down and lifted him up as Remus pulled out his own wand.

"Protego!" Remus shouted, waving the wand high above his head. Curses rebounded on the figures.

"MOONY!" James roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S DEATH EATERS! STUN THEM!"

"Stupefy!" Peter yelled sending a couple of them back.

"RUN!" James bellowed, grabbing their arms and running off. They got onto the main road hoping that that the Death Eaters would stop as soon as they hit the village. But they didn't. Some geared off and attacked the houses, setting fire to them and pulling the muggles from their beds.

James had stopped and was now firing hexes at them, sending them back.

"JAMES!" Remus shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET HELP!"

No use, James carried on, trying to fight the Death Eaters away from a muggle child. Sirius had bounded back and bit James on the ankle. They couldn't do anything, they were just boys.

"COME ON!" Remus shouted. He raised his wand and yelled something that was incoherent over the noise that was being made. Something silver and shining burst from his wand, turned to look at Remus then bounded away into the night.

Remus grabbed James' arm and pulled him away. James was running faster than he had ever run in his life, desperate to find his father and have him put a stop to it. Peter was lagging behind, trying to send as many curses as he could. Remus turned and pulled Peter away, looking out towards the country road. James had disappeared and so had Sirius.

"COME ON!" Remus bellowed, pulling Peter. A great stag galloped in front of them and stood tall and proud. Remus took no chances and jumped onto it's back, helping Peter up. The stag charged towards James' home. Remus slid off as Sirius returned to normal. As he ran towards the door, it burst open to reveal Mr Potter.

"I got your message," He said. "The Aurors are on their way. Stay here!" With that he ran into the night. James appeared from nowhere, panting heavily, cuts and bruises on his face and arms. His mother ran out and grappled him by the neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Stay here, sweetheart," She said, making sure all of them were okay then following her husband into the night.

"What the hell?" Sirius panted.

"What are Death Eaters doing here?" James muttered.

"Are you really that thick?" Remus asked. "Your parents are revered wizards. Powerful with enough intelligence in their heads to bring down the entire wizarding world in a second." Remus snapped his fingers to emphasise the point he was making. "But if they were to lose their only son… They would no longer pose a threat to them."

"They were after me?" James asked.

"They were after all of us." Sirius said. "Let's get inside. He checked his bleeding elbow. "Do you have any bandages or something?" He asked.

"Kitchen, top shelf." James grunted, locking the door behind him. He switched on the living room light to see a flurry of owls all carrying official looking letters. Peter picked one up and tore into it.

"_Dear Mr Black," _He said. "_We have received intelligence that you performed a hex on Saturday the 11 of August in the presence of muggles. As decreed by the underage restriction of magic legislation, you are hereby, expelled."_

Sirius stared at Peter and grabbed the letter from him.

"You're kidding me." He said.

"They're all like that," Remus said slumping to the sofa, his eyes fixed on the letters he had been sent.

"Okay," James said, taking the letters from his friends and casting them into the fire. "Listen to me. If we hadn't done those charms, those spells, we'd all be dead. There is a war coming, and they can't expel us if we were defending our own lives. Now calm down, dad will sort it out."

"What if he can't?" Peter asked.

"Hogwarts is my home," Remus muttered. "I can't leave."

"Dad will sort it out," James said. "I promise."

Sirius licked his lips before lifting up his elbow and swabbing it carefully. "Remus?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask what that spell was?" He said. "The one with the message that Charlus got?"

"That was a patronous." Remus replied.

"Those are incredibly difficult." James said, helping Sirius apply some sanitation oil to the fleshy wound. "How did you do it? How do you know how to do them?"

"Do you remember when I first came to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, rolling the hem of his trousers to reveal scratches and cuts. He ignored most of them and went for the larger grazes that looked fresh. "And I was away a lot in the evenings?"

"Yes," Peter grunted, grabbing a face-wipe and cleaning the mud away. "You couldn't help us with that bloody essay."

"Yeah, well…" Remus cleared his throat and tossed his wand onto the table. "I was with Dumbledore. He taught me how to do that."

"Why though?" James asked.

"Because if I needed help getting back up to the school after a full moon…" Remus said. "I just needed to send a message to Dumbledore and he'd send someone down to collect me."

"I've always wondered." Sirius said. "But more importantly." He turned to James. "Did you see that big bloody stag?"

James grinned. "No I didn't."

"Must have," Peter said. "It was huge. Bigger than a horse at least."

"I didn't see it." James' grin grew wider.

"Hold on." Sirius stared at James. "That was you? Wasn't it?"

James nodded.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sirius leapt up and started pointing. "YOU DID IT!"

"Did what?" Peter asked, only half listening.

"He transformed!" Remus said.

"You did?" Peter looked up at the smiling James.

"Yep." James grinned.

"No… Way." Sirius said.

"Yeah way." James said.

"So… That stag that carried me and Peter back to the house… Was you?" Remus asked.

"Yep." James nodded. "You are unbelievably skinny Remus. Peter, cut down on the chocolate."

Peter blushed furiously.

"But can you change again? Properly? Or was it just a one time thing?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James replied. "I mean, one minute I was running, the next I was galloping. I didn't get a lot of time to process it."

"But were you thinking that you needed to transform?" Remus asked.

"Nope." James shrugged. "Kinda came naturally."

"So… Can you turn into stag now?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James shrugged.

"You're being annoyingly modest for you James," Sirius muttered, sticking some tape to his elbow.

James wasn't paying attention. His gaze had been caught by the commotion outside the window. Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"Charlus and Dorea will be fine," He said. "They said so themselves. Besides, it's not like you'd starve to death if they died."

"I know," James muttered.

…

Mr and Mrs Potter entered the house a little after 2 in the morning. They were bruised and a little bit cut up, but generally okay. They entered the living room to see all four boys sitting together in silence, huddled over cold cups of hot chocolate. The first-aid kit was open in front of them. James sprang up upon seeing his parents and jumped onto them, hugging them tightly.

Not a word was passed between them as James held them tightly. Mrs Potter kissed the top of her son's head and stroked his hair.

Mr Potter moved away smiling sadly, then went over to the fire. He cast a handful of floo powder and it erupted into flames.

"Minister! I want to talk to you!" He bellowed.

Perceval Gawain, the Minister for Magic stumbled out of the flames, straightening his purple coat and looking on at the boys and Potter's carefully.

"Boys, I think you should go to bed," Mrs Potter said, hugging the four of them tightly.

"But what about our expulsion?" Peter murmured.

"We'll sort it out," Mr Potter said looking at them. "Gawain, explain to me why there are death eaters near my home."

"But, dad," James started.

"Boys," Mrs Potter said. "Please go to bed."

"Dreadful business," Gawain said. "But you seemed to have managed to fix it."

Mr Potter's face flushed with fury. He raised himself to full height. "IT SHOULDN'T BE MY DUTY TO FIX IT PERCEVAL!" He bellowed.

"Boys," Mrs Potter, tugged at them, but they remained footed on the spot.

"Now, Charlus, don't get your blood pressure up." Gawain said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"MY SON COULD HAVE DIED YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!" Mr Potter roared. "HIM AND HIS FRIENDS! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PUT A STOP TO THESE TERRORISTS?"

"IT IS NOT MY DUTY TO STAMP DOWN ON INDIVIDUAL OPINIONS!" Gawain shouted back. "PEOPLE ARE ENTITLED TO BELIEVE WHAT THEY WANT, CHARLUS!"

Mr Potter took a step back. He was laughing nervously and shaking his head. James was staring at his father, whom he had never seen this angry. It was usually Mrs Potter who fought the battles. "Have you lost your mind?" Mr Potter asked quietly. "Have you actually lost your mind? Attacking muggles, attacking boys, who were no more a threat than you or I? And you say you cannot do anything about it because you don't want to impose on people's beliefs?"

"Charlus, we are living in a difficult time. I don't want to make things worse." Gawain said, pushing his hair back.

"You mean, you don't want to be killed even though it would be the right thing." Mr Potter said.

"Are you threatening me?" Gawain asked.

"I might as well, whilst you're here." Mr Potter said. "Since the Death Eaters have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Gawain stared at Mr Potter with revered hatred in his eyes.

"Leave and do your job." Mr Potter said.

Gawain turned and was about to leave before he turned back to them. "If the boys were involved directly in the fighting, then they deserve a full pardon. Unless… They are death eaters themselves…" He started towards them and Mrs Potter put herself in front of them.

"When Charlus said do your job," She said in a low voice. "He didn't mean accuse 4 fifteen year old boys of a crime they did not commit." She looked thunderous.

Gawain looked at them before turning away again. "Goodnight Charlus. Dorea." He threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and walked into the flames, disappearing with a puff of green.

"Come on," Mrs Potter said. "Bed. Now. I need to write to your parents and let them know you're okay."

"Don't bother with mine," Sirius grunted. "They'd just be disappointed that I wasn't killed at the first chance."

"Don't say that," Mrs Potter said, ushering them up the stairs. "They love you Sirius,"

"Doesn't feel like it." Sirius muttered.

The door behind them clicked open and there was a stomp on the floorboards.

"Alastor," Mr Potter said, taking the auror's hand and shaking it. "Thank you for coming. Where are the rest?"

"Cleaning up," Grunted Mad-Eye Moody.

"Come on boys," Mrs Potter followed them up the stairs and into James' room.


	51. Arrival at Hogwarts

**You thought she was gone and well… She was… But she was at college doing a big important assessment all week. So she has an excuse. **

James was the first to go through the barrier at platform 9¾, he was followed by Sirius and then by Remus, Peter and his parents. The red train loomed out from the smoke like a beacon and they moved towards it quietly. Mr Potter and James had gotten into a huge fight the week before they were due back at Hogwarts. Mr Potter was adamant that James no longer had a part to play in the war against Voldemort. Sirius decided that he would follow James until the very end. Remus agreed to as well, Peter took a little convincing from the other three but nodded in compliance. James pulled over to one of the carriages and turned to his parents.

"Look," He said. "I don't want to beat around the bush here. But I know what I have to do with my life. I know what I am capable of. Please. Respect that."

Mrs Potter burst into tears and hugged her son tightly. "I don't want to lose you!" She cried.

"Don't be silly mum," James said. "You're not going to lose me. I'll be old and wrinkly with 17 great grandkids before I kick it."

Mr Potter stayed stern but once his wife pulled away he nodded at his son. "Okay," He said. "I don't want to leave this gate with harsh words." He pulled his son close and hugged him tightly. "Be safe. Don't cause any trouble."

"As if I'd ever do that!" James laughed.

Mrs Potter bade farewell to the other boys, giving them all a kiss on the cheek. "I love you all." She said. "Have a good year. Try not to flood the entire second floor with water from the Black Lake, okay?"

"Sure mum." James said climbing in after his friends. "We'll write every week."

Mrs Potter chuckled before dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. James smiled at her sadly before following Sirius to a compartment. Remus was sitting by the window, staring out into empty space. On his left breast hung a shiny red badge. He had been made Prefect. James and Sirius took it upon their upmost duties as friends to pick on him for being a goodie-two-shoes. But James knew that his parents were down heartened by the fact that he wasn't made Prefect. He didn't mind too much. There were already too many rules for him to adhere to.

Sirius broke the wrapping of a pack of exploding snap. He dealt out the cards just as the Train began to move. Kids were walking past, trying to find good compartments. Someone slid the door open.

"Hello," Lily Evans' said. She had grown her hair out and had curled it. She looked very beautiful with fresh make-up and a pretty white smile. Behind her was Snape, brooding and sulking like usual. Lily had changed into her robes and on her collar sat a neat little red badge.

"Oh, so they made you prefect too?" Sirius asked, upon noticing the badge. "Nice. Well done."

"Thank you," Lily said. "But that's not why I'm here. But before I forget, Remus we have to be up in the main carriage in about an hour."

Remus nodded slightly, before turning back to the view outside. Lily took a shaky breath then turned to James.

"I heard about what you did over the summer," She said. "It was extremely foolish and stupid of you."

"And?" James pressed.

Lily sighed. "It also was incredibly brave."

"Growing a small crush are we Evans'?" Sirius asked. "Mind giving lardo a date so we can all move on with our lives? And anyway, where's our 'oh you were incredibly brave' spiel? I think I also deserve one."

"There's no need to be a dick Sirius," Lily said, going beetroot and storming off. Snape followed her smiling slightly.

"Git," James muttered, as he watches Snape follow Lily down the train.

"What you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Curse him?" James suggested.

"You could kill him." Sirius said. "That's always a plan."

"You're going to go to prison for murder one day. I can just see it." Remus said picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet and disappearing behind it.

"I like to think that if I did go to prison it would be for ridding the world of a slimy arrogant toad like Snape." Sirius said. "Do we have any important homework that was due?"

"Potions essay. Transfiguration questions. Some reading and summarising for Charms and a little bit of analysis from Ancient Runes." Remus replied. "Only you don't take ancient runes, so scratch that last part."

"So, are you going to be telling us what to do?" James asked, nudging Remus' knee. "Now that you're a big important prefect?"

"James, I tell you what to do anyway, you never have and you never will listen. I fear my breath would be wasted on you." Remus said. "The same goes for you Sirius."

"What did I do?" Sirius cried.

"Should I draw you a list?" Remus asked.

"Please, don't."

"Tough," Remus said. "You block up the toilets using dungbombs, you terrorise the first years, you refuse to do homework, you refuse to tidy up after yourself, you use the kitchen staff as if they are your own personal slaves, you constantly mistreat others, cheeky, misbehaving, ridiculous and not to mention, I could forgive it all, if you weren't so exceedingly arrogant."

Sirius stared at Remus then shrugged. "You say all that as if it is a bad thing."

Remus leaned back and hit his head hard off the window. "WHY-DO-I-BOTHER?"

"Because you have a deep connection with us?" James tried. "And you love us."

"Right, I'm going," Remus said, throwing down the newspaper.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To find Sarah then go to the Prefects carriage." He said.

"Has Sarah made Prefect?" Peter asked.

"No." Remus replied, delving into his trunk and getting a small notebook and pencil before tucking it into his robes and leaving the carriage.

"In that case, I am going to go find Mary," Sirius said. "Are you going to go look for Caitlin."

James shook his head. "Na. It was nice whilst it lasted, but… I don't think she's the one."

"Still waiting for Lily to say yes?" Sirius asked. "Mate it's never going to happen."

James smiled. "I'll talk to you about it later." He said.

Sirius nodded before getting up and leaving. James turned to Peter and smiled. "So, what about a game of exploding snap?"

…

"Well, this is me," Remus said stopping outside the Prefect's carriage.

Sarah pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips. "Okay, I'll see you later then,"

Remus nodded and kissed her forehead before sliding the door open and entering. The carriage was full of fifth year students, all with shining house badges and with several amounts of sweets in front of them. The previous Prefects were trying to maintain order whilst their own party were causing much of the ruckus.

"Remus!" Lily waved him over, she was sitting with the Hufflepuff Prefects and sharing a packet of Bertie Botts between them. "This is Caitlin and Matthew."

"I know Caitlin pretty well." Remus said. "Hello, pleased to meet you Matthew."

"Likewise." Matthew said shaking Remus' hand.

"How do you know Caitlin?" Lily asked. "I thought you were seeing Sarah."

"I am." Remus defended. "She's James' girlfriend."

"Ex." Caitlin said. "I'm his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh?" Remus asked. "When did you break up?"

"Well, we haven't technically…" Caitlin said. "I just think he's into someone else. It's hard to fool yourself to believe that someone you love is not in love with someone else. Besides. It's not the end of the world. I'm still young. He's not the only boyfriend I will ever have!"

"Well, good riddance," Lily said.

"He's not as bad as you think," Remus said calmly, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

"Oh please, then what was that back in their compartment?" Lily asked.

"That was Sirius winding James up," Remus said taking a handful of Bertie Botts and picking at them to find a flavour that wasn't vomit. "Give him a chance."

"No," Lily said.

"Alright!" said a bossy 6th year, taking a clipboard and staring out at them. "We've drawn up all your duties that you will be required to do as prefects, certain powers and limitations you might have, excetra, excetra…" She drew out her wand, a thing but short one and tapped a pile of information sheets. They rose elegantly and began to hand themselves out amongst the people gathered there. Remus and Lily were staring at theirs.

_**Patrol Corridors to 10pm. Assert which days you can divvy out between you so you have extra time for homework.**_

_**Maximum of points that can be taken away – 50. Anything exceeding that has to be referred to head of House.**_

_**Must be aware and comply with rules of Hogwarts. **_

_**Must wear badges at all times.**_

_**First 3 weeks you will pick up and take first year students to class. Your professors will let you out early to do so.**_

_**Always be friendly and welcoming.**_

_**Show respect for professors and students will learn in turn that disrespect is punished**_

"Yikes." Remus muttered.

Lily was pursing her lips. She pulled from her bag a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment.

"Since this is the only time that I'll see you because of those idiots you hang out with," Lily said. "Let's draw up a schedule now."

"Um…" Remus looked at her. "Okay.

"Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursdays are my busiest days." Lily said. "I usually work on everything on the Saturday, depending or not if there is a Hogsmede visit or a Quidditch Match."

"I guess I can do them." Remus said. "Will we patrol together on a Sunday?"

"I suppose." Lily said writing down the days she was doing. "What about…" She cleared her throat. "Your furry… Er… Little Problem, as I recall Potter once calling it."

Remus blanched. He had forgotten about that. Lily saw his reaction and sighed, resting her hand on his for a moment.

"We'll schedule around that when the time comes," She said. "Besides, it's not like I might want to take a few days off. Three days out of the month, I just want to hit something. Usually Potter's face."

Remus laughed.

"Furry Little Problem?" Matthew asked. "Remus, you aren't in possession of a badly behaved rabbit are you?"

"That's exactly what it is," Lily laughed.

"Oh. Okay then," Matthew said.

The bossy 6th year was speaking again. "I'd like to draw your attention for just another minute then you'll be free to leave. Every couple of months there is the Prefects meeting, which is ruled with the heads of houses, the 6th year prefects and head boy and girl. It is completely up to them when it will happen and you will be alerted in due time. You also have use of the prefects bathroom which is located on the fifth floor, behind the fourth door to the left of that bloody statue, Boris the Bewildered. The Password is _Ut a balineo_. It changes every so often so make sure it's the right one before you go. You don't want to end up like Malcom last year."

"What happened to Malcom?" Asked one.

"The statue of Boris came to life and chased him down the corridor." The 6th year replied. "Highly embarrassing considering he was just wearing his bathroom robe and it was hanging loose by time McGonagall managed to stop Boris."

"How did we miss that?" Matthew asked.

"Oh it was during the night," She replied waving the question away.

"I wish I saw that," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Charming," Remus replied.

"Oh, and you also have to accompany first-timers to Hogsmede, patrol the train carriages and make sure everyone is on their best behaviour… I'm sure there is more, but I can't remember off the top of my head." She said. "You can all go."

Remus and Lily got up and waited for most of them to clear out of the compartment. Some stayed behind to try and agree on days. Some were not getting along.

Remus followed lily out of the carriage and to the next one. She turned to him. "I think there are enough of us wandering around the train to do for a while." She said. "I'm off to find Marlene and Mary. See you later?"

"Taking the lovely first years to the common room." Remus said letting a group of second year girls squeeze pass.

"Alright then," Lily grinned and walked off. Remus sighed and found the compartment where his friends were and slid open the door.

James jumped, sending the deck of cards flying into the air, waking Peter who had decided to take a nap.

"Jesus," James said. "Scare me like that! Yeesh! That's reserved only for the full moon!"

"Sorry," Remus grinned, sliding the door shut and sitting down.

"So, how was the meeting Mr. Perfect?" James asked, gathering up the cards.

"It's Prefect." Remus corrected.

"I am well aware of what it is Remus," James replied. "You seem to be ignoring my rather marvellous pun."

"It's not really a pun if the words are different and mean different things."

"Remus! You are ruining my genius!"

"Sorry," Remus said. "Where's Sirius?"

"Snogging Mary's face off." James shrugged. "Give him some leeway, he hasn't seen her in, golly, two months?"

"Why aren't you with Caitlin?" Remus asked.

"Oh, we're pretty much finished." James said. "We have nothing in common anymore and we came to a mutual agreement."

"I'm… Sorry…" Remus said.

"Don't be," James said. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

"But do you have a strong enough net to catch one?" Remus tried.

"That's harsh," James said. "Oh, that was a low blow."

"Justifiable, I think."

"What? Because I don't have a trail of women following me around admiring my wounded persona like Sirius or you?"

"Wounded what?" Remus asked, staring at James.

"Can't say you haven't noticed it," James said flicking through the deck. "Women go mad for that stuff. Give them a wounded, broken man, vulnerable and needing care and attention, they will literally shag you right there and then."

"You're wrong," Remus said, sitting back.

"Oh, really?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Remus said.

"I wish I was mate, really, I do." James said as the door slid open.

Dorcas Meadowes stood at the door, smiling brightly. "Hey James. Hi Remus."

"Hello Dorcas," Remus said.

"Nice holiday?" Dorcas asked.

"Not bad," Remus shrugged.

"I heard what you guys did in the Daily Prophet. It was really brave." Dorcas said.

"I wouldn't believe everything that's printed in the Daily Prophet, Dorcas," Remus said smiling slightly.

"Oh but you were!" Dorcas insisted.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked over at James, who was shaking his head and dealing out the cards.

"Well…" Dorcas smiled nervously. "I'll see you later Remus."

"Yeah, bye," Remus said as the door slid shut behind her. James burst out laughing. Remus looked at him sceptically. "What?" He asked. James laughed even harder. "What?"

"Honestly, you don't see it?" James asked, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"See what?" Remus asked.

"She fancies the pants off of you!" James said.

"She does not!" Remus argued.

"How can someone so smart be so incredibly dim?" James wondered out loud.

"Maybe because it isn't true?" Remus tried.

"Oh, it's true,"

"She knows I am going out with Sarah." Remus said.

James shrugged. "Yeah. But for how long before you dump her again? How long before you decide that you're not good enough, and end up leaving her? Because I swear if you decide to do that in 10 years' time with your pregnant wife or what have you, I will personally beat you around the head with a saucepan until you go back."

"Acknowledged." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "If I ever-"

"Oh, here he goes again." James said. "You will get married. But for Merlin's sake, will you enjoy life as a free… Man… Half-breed… Thing that you are?"

Remus kicked him.

…

Sirius returned just as they were about to leave the train and step onto the Hogsmede platform. He looked brighter than normal and one could only suspect foul play. He shook his head and smiled softly. James raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"He's lost it," He said.

"He never had it," Peter mumbled stepping out onto the platform. Remus stood waiting for the first years to pass him, holding the door open carefully. The giant figure of Hagrid loomed over the platform, overshadowing everyone. They heard his gruff voice bellow the first years towards him. Remus and James waited patiently for the next carriage as Sirius and Peter tried to push their way through the mass to get to them.

"If it isn't 'The Marauders'," said a voice.

James turned and Remus remained still. MacNair stood tall and ugly in profile as he ever did. Behind him was Crouch, Regulus and Snape. Lily was tugging at his hand.

"Please don't do this," She was saying. "They haven't done anything to you yet."

James smiled when he saw this. "So, Snivellus? Gonna curse me to make yourself look big? A little low to start attacking us _before _classes have started."

"It's not like you don't do your fair share of cursing," Snape sneered with a cruel look in his eyes.

"Yes," James admitted. "But I have to admit, I'm usually provoked."

"Classes may not have started," Lily was saying, as Snape began to reach for his wand. "But I'm still a prefect and I can report this to McGonagall."

Snape obviously chose to ignore her, pushing her out of the way. James was quicker and got to his wand before Snape did, drawing it out and sending Snape back with a simple sharp flick of his wrist.

"POTTER!" Lily bellowed.

James straightened. "Evans', you cannot seriously take his side this time."

"Oh shut your stupid mouth!" Lily cried, helping Snape up.

"Thank you Lily," He grumbled.

"Don't you dare think that I am taking your side!" She snapped. "You are as arrogant and stuck up as him. I've had enough of this Severus. One day I am not going to be around to save your arse."

Snape watched her as she marched forward and got into the carriage that was meant for James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. She folded her arms and looked away. Snape was tucking his wand back into his robes and chasing after her.

"Lily!"

"GO AWAY!"

The carriage pulled off without Snape. He turned to the others.

"This is your fault Potter!" He bellowed, pulling out his wand again.

"Woah!" Sirius said, striding towards them. "What's going on here?"

"Snivellus was going to try and teach us how to be civil towards each other," James said.

"Oh really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He reached into his robe pockets and was about to bring out his wand before someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"I am not having you two expelled before you even finish your O.W.L's," Remus growled shoving them into the horseless carriage.

"But Moony!" Sirius cried. "He was going to curse us first!"

"I don't care." Remus said, as Peter climbed up and sat next to James. "I wish you would be a little more civil!" The carriage began to move towards the castle.

"He provoked us!" James said angrily.

"I don't care!" Remus said. "He wouldn't do it if you didn't rise to the bait! For Merlin's sake, have you learnt nothing over the last four years? You and Snape are equally matched. No one is the bully and no one is the victim. You are both as bad as each other! It would stop if you all behaved now and then."

"I do behave!" James replied.

"Shoving dungbombs down the urinals in the third floor toilets is not considered to be behaving well, James," Remus replied.

"Yeah, but it's bloody brilliant." Sirius laughed.

"You're not going to report this to McGonagall," James grinned. "Are you?"

"No." Remus said. "But Lily might."

"Shit," Muttered Sirius. "Yay, first term back all served up with a rounding of detention."

"Snivellus will be serving time too." James nudged Sirius. "If I know Lily, and I do-"

"You only know her because you've been stalking her for five years," Peter said.

"Have not!" James replied.

"Have so." Sirius said.

James started sulking.

**Urgh.  
>I don't even know what I was thinking during this chapter. Guess I was just looking for a distraction from college and a family bereavement.<br>Probs won't hear from me for a while whilst I sort out some issues. See you when I see you.**


	52. Back

**Hey guys… So, I'm grieving. And I found that the best way to deal (for me, maybe not for others) is to keep as busy as I can, so I've been writing chapters in my insomniac hours. Hope you enjoy it. But if not, I think you are justified in hunting me with very sharp pointy sticks and fire (fast moving sticks and hot, hurty things scary me)**

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" Remus bellowed over the noise. Lily was standing quite close to him and had to cover her ears so she wasn't deafened. Second years and third years began to push their way past. One very flamboyant third year Ravenclaw was having an argument with one of the older students.

"Oi, Moony," Peter grabbed Remus' robes and pulled him away from the first years. "What's the password?"

"Vicis," Remus replied.

"Okay, see you there." Peter ducked off to find Sirius and James.

"FOR THE LAST TIME GILDEROY!" Shouted the older Ravenclaw student. "STOP HARRASSING ME!"

"Ignore that," Lily said. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans', and this is Remus Lupin."

"Call me Moony," Remus said. "Everyone does."

"I don't," Lily said.

"Oh, come on! I wanted to look cool." Remus grinned.

"Remus, you wear cardigans and eat about two dozen bars of dark chocolate per day," Lily said. "You are not and never will be cool."

"Boy, you sure know how to fill people with an air of confidence." Remus said. "Alright then, let's go!"

"EVANS'!" Called a voice.

Lily turned around, half expecting to see James or Snape running towards her. Instead Professor McGonagall was leering down at the new prefects with a cold disposition that raised the hairs on the back of Remus' neck.

"You had a complaint to register to me?" McGonagall said. "What about? Lupin, please hurry up. The first years must be exhausted from the excitement of being here. Don't dilly dally. Go on."

"Right, sorry professor." Remus said. "Come on then!"

He led the first years from the Great Hall just as McGonagall shouted; "LOCKHART. BONES. IF YOU WISH TO ARGUE, WILL YOU PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COMMON ROOM AND DO NOT DISTURB ANYONE ELSE?"

Remus chuckled as he led the first years up the stairs and towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"Be careful of the stairs," He said. "They like to change. Especially if you are out causing mayhem."

"Who was that Professor who was sitting next to Dumbledore?" Asked one of the students.

Remus shrugged, as he counted heads. "I don't know yet." He said. "I assume, she is our new Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher."

"Where did the last one go?" Asked a freckly boy.

"Vicis," Remus said. The fat lady looked at his badge impressed.

"Prefect are we?" She asked. "Wouldn't have thought so when you hang around with those trouble-makers." She nodded her head and swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Remus turned to the first year. "One thing you learn whilst you are here is, no Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher has lasted more than a year. You get used to it. Only thing is, you want some kind of consistency when you are about to sit your exams."

He smiled and led them through to the common room. Though he had been here many countless times before, he was still in awe of its ability to project warmth and feelings of solidarity. The tattered armchairs were still as old and as unkempt as ever, with many students picking at the threads. The heath burnt rug still depicting the Lion and the serpent going to war and the French tapestry's of gold and scarlet hanging across the wall.

Remus cleared his throat as some of the older students began to leave the common room and up to the dormitories. "Boys dormitories are upstairs and first on your right, girls, the same on your left. You will find all of your belongings have already been brought up. Whilst you are here, your house is your family. If any of you are in need of support and guidance, don't hesitate to ask someone older than you. But please, whatever you do, don't ask-"

"MOONY!" Bellowed Sirius running into the room and tackling Remus to the floor much to the amusement of the first years. Remus struggled up.

"Him," He muttered, pointing at Sirius who was grinning madly.

Before he knew it James threw himself on top of the massive heap on the floor. From underneath Remus' muffled cry made its way to the surface. "OR HIM!"

The first years were laughing nervously as James and Sirius got up and helped Remus to his feet.

"What was that for?" Remus muttered, wiping down his robes. "You saw me ten minutes ago."

"Yeah." Admitted Sirius. "But we thought that you had disappeared into the realm of nerdiness and were nought to return as the chaotic, dashing and frankly wonderful prankster that you are."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying-"

"Was he telling you not to trust us?" James interrupted. "Because we are amazing. We can do anything."

"No you can't," Remus said.

"Yes I can," Sirius argued.

"No. You can't." Remus replied.

"Yes WE can!" James said grabbing Remus around the neck.

"Okay, bed now." Remus ordered. "Where's Peter?"

"Getting some very important things for us." Sirius replied. "See you in the dormitories." They took off up the stairs and Remus sighed.

"As I was saying." He said. "The password changes every few weeks so you will be informed by an older student, probably Lily or myself or the head boy and girl. Lily or I can direct you to classes but only for the first few weeks. After that, you're on your own." He smiled at them. "Enjoy. Go. Sleep."

The First years separated and moved up the stairs to their allocated dormitories. Remus followed the boys, making sure they entered the right room. Once they were dealt with, he moved off further up the stairs, checking in on the second, third and fourth years to make sure that everything was alright and they had found themselves comfortable. He then, with some trepidation opened the doors to the fifth year dormitory.

"REMUS!" Frank cried. "Thank god you are here."

"Why?" Remus sighed. "What's happened?"

"They've gone mad." Mithradates said sadly.

"They've always been mad." Remus replied. "Good to see you. How was your holiday?"

"Never mind that!" Frank said. "Stop them before they start swinging from the drapes!"

Remus looked over Frank's shoulder to see Sirius and James standing on the beds, leaning against the wooden posts. Sirius had tied back his long black hair and was grinning like a lunatic. James was grinning too, but not as insanely.

"Ah!" Sirius leapt down from the bed and pulled off his tie. "Our esteemed leader is here."

"Sirius," Remus said, folding his arms. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to play a prank on the first years." James said. "We've been planning it for ages. We always knew that you would get to be a prefect, so now is the perfect time."

"A prank?" Remus asked. "On the first years? Haven't you already got enough detention to get you through the winter months?"

"That's a bit harsh!" Sirius said. "McGonagall hasn't been informed yet."

"You keep believing that," Remus said, unpinning his badge and setting it on his bedside table. "But Lily was held back to discuss what happened by the carriages earlier this evening."

"Oh… Bollocks." Sirius muttered as Peter entered the room.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" Remus asked.

"Oh." Peter moved towards his bed and opened the bag that he was carrying. "Undetectable extension charm." With that, he emptied the contents onto the mattress and from it showered thousands upon thousands of brightly coloured sweets and cakes.

"Peter that's brilliant!" Remus said.

"James taught me how to do it," Peter mumbled insignificantly.

"Still." James said. He swung down from the bed and began to pick up the treats. "You forgot the drinks."

"Did I?" Peter raised an eyebrow before reaching back into the bag and pulling out several crates of butterbeer.

"A celebration." Sirius said, cracking a bottle open.

"To what?" Remus asked.

"Being back at home." Peter replied. "I think for most of us."

"I'm still pranking the first years." James said.

Remus looked away from his drink. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well, do you remember how afraid of ghosts we were when we first came here?" James said, sitting on the bed.

"No." Remus replied. "Because we were never scared."

"Exactly." James said smugly. "They say Hogwarts is the safest place in all the wizarding world. Hell, Durmstrang don't have the protection that we do."

"So?" Frank said.

"So, Hogwarts is not the safest place ever." Sirius grinned. "We have over 50 ghosts roaming the halls all with a bloody and violent past. We have a poltergeist, which are renowned for their violent behaviour. The Chamber of Secrets in which a girl died-"

"I doubt there is an actual Chamber of Secrets," Mithradates said, flopping onto his bed.

"Oh, there is." James said. "Even if I don't find it myself, Potter's are renowned for discovering secret places. One of my future children will find it."

"Okay Prongs," Sirius said. "Don't boast."

"Sorry," James grinned. "But there are giants, werewolves, maybe even vampires in the Forbidden Forest!" Remus rolled his eyes at the word 'werewolves', Peter saw it and stifled a laugh. "Those bloody massive spiders that chased us in our second year. Centaurs! Remember how vicious they can be? But Merlin knows what else Hagrid has put in there."

"If you think there is a dragon skulking around in the forbidden forest," Remus said. "Then I am afraid that you are wrong.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because," Remus said. "I was talking to Hagrid before we left, and he told me that he always wanted a dragon, but he had nowhere to put it when it got too big. He told me that he couldn't put it in the forest because the centaurs wouldn't take to it too kindly."

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Continue," Frank said.

"Anyway," James said. "I think we should scare them. Just to keep them on their toes."

"You do that." Remus said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Aw… Moony!" Sirius cried, as Remus slumped onto the warm pillow, heated by the bedpan left by the house-elves.

"Don't 'aw Moony' me." Remus muttered, closing his eyes. "I am not listening. Nor shall I ever."

"Please?" James asked, leaping in front of Remus. Remus turned around and lay on his other side. Sirius leapt over and sat in front of him.

"I might actually kill the pair of you." Remus muttered.

"Only during your time of the month, sweetheart," Sirius said mockingly.

Remus' eyes shot open. "Thanks for that." He said.

"Please?" James tired again.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" Remus asked.

"Well… Make a lot of noise. Cast a view spells. Get Peeves to cause some havoc. Once they get some sleep, sneak into their rooms and change the beds that they were in. Move their books. Just general pranking."

"As long as you don't try to kill anyone, hey, why not? Go ahead." Remus said.

"We can't promise for certainty that someone won't die." Sirius said.

"Well, if you do kill anyone, hide the body well." Remus muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost at once.

"Moony." James shook Remus.

"Moony." Sirius said copying James. "Oi! REMUS!"

"Ah, forget it," James said. "Come on!"

…

"Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus lowered his morning paper and looked over at the small frightened first year standing in front of him. James was chewing on a bit of bacon and watching intently. "Michael, yes?"

"That's right." Michael said.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, putting the newspaper to one side. Sirius was trying to stifle a laugh. "One moment." Remus said raising his finger and turning to Sirius. With all his strength, he stamped down hard on Sirius' foot. Sirius let out a yelp and quietened down quickly. James laughing manically. Remus looked up. "I do not condone violence." He said. "I'm allowed to do it, since I've been best friends with him for nearly five years. What's wrong Michael?"

"Well…" Michael looked scared. "Remus, are there ghosts in the castle?"

"Yes." Remus answered.

"And poltergeists?"

"Yes." Remus said frowning.

"Do they usually mess around with first year boys?" Michael asked. "Because we asked the girls and they said that their night was fine."

There was a slamming of a newspaper and Remus looked over to see Lily looking severely pissed off. He licked his lips and turned his attention on Michael, trying to ignore Sirius, James and Peter who were having a hard time containing themselves.

"Only for the first night." Remus replied. "The rest of the time, they leave you alone."

"Oh… Okay." Michael said.

Remus sighed. "They did it to us as well."

Michael nodded and went off to join his friends. As soon as he was out of earshot, James, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing much to the annoyance of Remus.

"Moony," Sirius said, slapping Remus' back. "I love you man."

"I am not covering your arses again." Remus said, picking up a piece of toast.

"I knew it!" Lily fumed.

"Oh dear." Sirius said.

"See you idiots later." Remus said picking up his breakfast and newspaper and moving off to the Ravenclaw table to eat with Sarah.

Lily moved further up the table, her eyes showing the burning hatred and contempt she held for them. "I don't think it's acceptable for you to do that to the first years."

"What are you going to do?" James teased. "Dock points?"

"I might." Lily said. "Five from each of you? Sadly, I'm not allowed to organise detention. But…"

"Mr Potter, Mr Black." Professor McGonagall said coming up the tables and standing behind them. "With me now." Behind her was a very sour looking Snape who had sunk his head into the books that he was carrying. Lily did not look sorry to have put him in that spot, but he looked at her like he had trampled over him with spiked soles.

"Crap." Sirius muttered as he followed James to McGonagall's side. She cleared her throat and led them up the stairs to her office. Snape kept throwing glances at James as if James had literally decided to hoist Snape up by the ankle and remove his trousers. Sirius noticed this and became quite annoyed.

McGonagall opened her office door and sat down. "Now, I have reason to understand that you were picking fights before entering Hogwarts last night. Is this true?"

"I wasn't picking fights." Sirius said. "I was just wanting some food"

"Miss Evans' informs me, that it was you, Mr Snape, who was the first to taunt." McGonagall said. "Is this true?"

Snape opened his mouth to protest, but James shot a cowering look over at the Slytherin. Snape looked at James with pure hatred and rage. He nodded his head stiffly.

"Right." McGonagall said. "What about you Potter?"

"Snape was going to attack me!" James complained.

"So you thought it would be better to use and offensive spell, rather than a defensive spell and preserve your innocence?" McGonagall asked. "All I can say is that I am not happy with your behaviour. For that reason, all three of you will receive detention. Mr Filch's office, tomorrow, 8pm."

"Can I just say, I didn't do anything!" Sirius said.

"Black, you and Potter have some sort of allegiance. Whether you are guilty or not, you and Potter come as a set. Therefore must be punished as a set."

"How long do we do the detention for?" James asked.

"Three weeks." McGonagall said. "No. I don't want to hear it." She said staring at their faces. "It's only fair."

"It so isn't." Sirius said.

"Black, I can make your detention last over two months. Don't push your luck." McGonagall said. "You are dismissed."

The first class of the term was D.A.D.A. James was unusually sully, even though it was one of his favourite subjects. Sirius seemed a little happier; even though he was as pissed off that they had to serve detention with Snape. Upon reaching the classroom they saw that it had changed once again, according to the new professor's taste. Hanging from the high ceiling, was a skeleton of huge creature. They chose their seats and pulled out their books waiting patiently for the professor to enter.

After about ten minutes, James turned around to talk to Remus and Peter.

"I am certain that there's a rule saying that if a teacher doesn't turn up we can leave after 15 minutes." He said.

"Well, James," said a voice. "I'm sorry to say you won't be getting out of class early."

James turned and came face to face with a woman who was about 5ft 7 inches. She had a kind heart-shaped face and a pale complexion with dark freckles over her cheeks and nose. Her dark chocolate brown hair swept up into and unimpressive bun on the top of her head. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't as ugly as some of the girls that James had seen. She wore simple grey robes that were fading slightly, like she didn't really care too much for her appearance.

"Hello." She said, clearing her throat. "My name is Miranda Beckett. I will be teaching you for the foreseeable future, until my inevitable departure, either by dying tragically or facing some humiliation that causes me to leave. In which case, I want the rumour that is spread about me to be that I was really a hallucination brought on by something the elves put in our pumpkin juice, and this being the year that Defence Against the Dark Arts was just one massive dream. Alright?" She smiled nervously, but her joke seemed to go down well.

"Right." She clapped her hands together. "O.W.L's!"

The class groaned. Beckett looked a bit shocked.

"Exams are fun!" She said.

The class groaned even louder.

"Oh dear." Professor Beckett said. "Well… We have to sort that out don't we? Learning is fun!"

"It's the female version of Remus," James muttered into Sirius' ear. Remus overheard and kicked the back of James' chair.

"Maybe he should ask her on a date." Sirius suggested.

Remus did not answer.

…

"SHE'S THE FEMALE YOU!" James said as they left the class. "How I am meant to get through my fifth year of pranking and causing mayhem when BOTH of you are on the go, I do not know. But I don't like it."

Remus had taken every measurable step to try and ignore James. Including stuffing cotton balls into his ears. This had not worked.

"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said. "She'll be gone by next year."

"I bloody well hope so." James said.

"Remember the curse?" Peter piped up.

"Curse!" James said. "I laugh at curses! Mwhahahahahaha!"

"Oh then you won't mind helping Professor Sprout in herbology, clearing out the cursed mandrake roots?" McGonagall said appearing out of nowhere, tapping James' shoulder with a roll of parchment.

Remus bent double at James' petrified face. "James, something's wrong!" He said.

"Yeah man," Sirius laughed. "Why are you not doing your maniacal, evil laugh in the face of these curses?"

"I think I might have to kill you." James muttered.

"Oh, Black, you will be joining him. As will Mr Snape." McGonagall said.

"What happened to detention with Filch?" James asked.

"Yeah… That's not happening," Sirius said, looking over at James.

"And why not?" Remus asked calmly stuffing his book into his bag.

McGonagall looked at them with a steely gaze. "Yes, why is that not happening? Potter? Black?"

"Er…" Sirius straightened and grinned manically. "You know, I've just had the sudden urge for a bit of pie. See you later Professor." He turned and began to move away, grabbing Remus', James' and Peter's arms as he did so, pulling them off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Okay, now I'm interested." James said. "What happened to Filch?"

"He ran into a little incident with a… Er… never mind…" Sirius said. "I'm starving."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Peter asked.

"I am shocked by that accusation." Sirius replied.

"Well… You did threaten once that if you had one more detention with him, you would do something you would later regret,"

"Shut up Prongs!"

"Make me!"

"XENO!" Remus said grabbing Xenophilius Lovegood's arm and turning away from his friends. "I heard you're looking for vampires in the forest-"

"If you two don't stop squabbling," Peter said. "I have a right mind to push you off a balcony."

"Wormy, you wouldn't do that to us." James grinned. "Now, tell me what happened with Filch!"

"Padfoot set of a firework in his office." Peter replied, opening his bag and looking for something. "He's in the hospital wing getting treated for minor burns."

"See? He's fine!" Sirius said. "Now. I want some pie." He moved off in the general direction before walking into Nearly Headless Nick. He shivered. A ghost going through you is no pleasant experience. "Sir Nicholas!"

"Sirius," Nick dipped his head which almost fell off. He straightened it and looked at the rest of them. "How was your holiday?"

"Good until the Death Eaters showed up." James said.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that." Nick replied, his eyelids drooping slightly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"A muggle was found dead a day later." Peter said gravely, pulling out his timetable. "We have potions next."

"Potions can wait," Sirius said.

"Who was the muggle in question?" Nick asked.

"Mr Patrick Burns." James replied. "He used to own the bakery in the town."

"Dreadful business." Nick said.

"Do you believe some of the rumours?" James asked.

"Rumours?" Nick asked.

"That there is a war coming?" Sirius asked.

Nick looked at them sadly. "My friends, there is not a time when we are not at war. I only wait for the time when peace will pass through the world once more. For now that seems unlikely. Might I ask, who says that there may be a war?"

"My father." James replied.

"Your father," Nick nodded. "Mm. Pardon, boys, I must be going. The Grey Lady and I wish to discuss some matters. See you later."

With that he disappeared.

James was pursing his lips. "Let's go eat pie." Sirius suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Peter said.


	53. Mates and Breaks

Peter had been concentrating so hard that he got a nosebleed. James grabbed some tissues from one of the toilet cubicles and held it out to his friend as Sirius wiped some of the blood away from the text-books.

"It's hopeless." Peter said miserably, pushing his tail out of the way and sitting down. He had partly transformed into his animal counterpart but couldn't pursue it anymore.

"Good." Remus muttered under his breath. "One less life to worry about."

"If you are going to go on one of your self-righteous rants," Sirius said. "I don't want to hear it."

Remus opened his mouth but James interrupted. "Come on, Wormy," He said. "Let's try again."

Peter stood up and sighed, looking depressed. "It's no use. I'm not as good as you guys."

"Please," James replied, rolling his eyes. "You're smarter than you think you are."

"But, y'know…" Sirius said. "Don't think you can outdo Dumbledore."

"Wasn't planning to." Peter replied. He screwed up his face, still holding the tissue to his face, and concentrated hard. Sirius pushed the book away and began to pace. He was getting restless so he transformed into a dog and began to annoy Remus for attention.

Peter let out a gasp and fell to the floor. James yanked him up. "You gotta keep trying Pete," He said. Sirius yelped in approval of James' words and Remus smiled weakly at his friend before scratching the back of his ear.

"You make a very sweet disposition as a dog." James remarked, pulling out his wand and aiming it at Peter's head. "You should make the change permanent."

Padfoot gave a look that suggested that James was talking lunacy. But he quickly forgot to be annoyed with James when Remus pulled out an turkey and gravy sandwich, which he promptly nicked, running off into the corner and eating it quickly. Remus stared at the dog before rolling his eyes and getting up to help Peter.

"Maybe it's just not meant to happen." Peter said. He tugged at one of the whiskers protruding from his face.

"Give it time," James reassured him. Sirius barked in agreement. "Keep it down," James hissed. "If we get caught by Filch, there is no telling what will happen!"

"We get two days off schoolwork before going home and not coming back," Remus replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Peter commented.

"Expulsion." James said simply. "Pete, concentrate."

"Sorry." Peter said.

"Padfoot, check the hallway. And y'know… Eat Mrs Norris if you see her." Remus said.

"Well… Eating is a bit strong." James said, turning away for a moment. "Scratch her up a bit. Make it look like she got into a fight with another cat."

"Xeno told me an interesting theory," Remus said.

"Moony," James said calmly as Sirius trotted out into the corridor outside the bathrooms and looked around. "I know some of his theories could be true. However, I advise you to take whatever he says with a bit of salt."

Remus grinned sitting on the window sill. "I know perfectly well how to handle Xeno." He replied. "I said it was a theory. I didn't say I believed it."

"Go on then." Came Sirius's voice. He had turned back to his normal self, tall and haughty… The kind that would make women rip off their clothes for him. Or at least he thought they would. "Let's hear it." He leaned against the toilet stall and grinned.

"I don't like being mocked," Remus said.

"Oh, after 5 years, we know this about you." James said. "Now I am genuinely interested."

"Can we stop for like 5 minutes?" Peter asked. "I want to hear this too."

"Mrs Norris is supposedly an animagus." Remus said.

James dropped his wand. "What?" He asked.

"An animagus." Remus repeated.

"I heard you the first time." James replied. "I just wanted to pretend that I hadn't and that you were making it up."

"How…?" Sirius asked.

"Do you remember that Filch is a squib?" Remus asked, his friends nodded. "Well, supposedly, according to Xeno, his older sister was learning to become an animagus when Filch was little. Filch was of course jealous that his entire family could do magic and he couldn't so he stole her wand whilst she was practising and was about to cast a spell on her. It backfired and she got stuck as a cat. Dumbledore offered the position of caretaker after his family disowned him."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I absolutely hated him," Sirius said, closing his robes. "I would actually feel some sympathy."

"Of course it's… It's just a theory… Right?" Peter squeaked.

James let out a laugh. "You worry too much." He said. "Relax. And think about rattiness… Is that a word?" He looked over at Remus who shrugged and opened a chocolate frog. James turned back to Peter and slapped his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Peter's knees buckled slightly under the pressure.

Peter sighed. "It's not meant to happen." James was frowning. "What?" Peter asked.

"Well… I didn't think it was possible." James said. "But your shrinking."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh as Remus got down from the window. "James, you're not lying."

Sirius stopped laughing. "How can he be shrinking?"

Peter was shrinking fast. James took a step back, joining Remus and Sirius, who were staring at the petrified Peter as he shrank and sprouted hair from every pore.

James picked the rat up. "Peter… You did it."

The rat squeaked.

"No," Sirius replied. "You can't have a nibble at the cheese in my pocket."

"You have cheese in your pocket?" Remus asked, looking over, a crease forming on his forehead.

"Never know if I'm going to be peckish or not." Sirius shrugged.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You can change. That's great." He smiled bleakly, as if to say that it really wasn't. "But how are we going to change you back?"

"Come on man," James said. "Let him have his fun."

"The book says that if the person spends more time as an animal, then it will be more difficult for them to turn back to their original form." Remus pointed out.

"C'mon Moony," Sirius said as James held the rat aloft in both hands. "It's not like he's going to spend 20 years as a rat."

"You know what I mean." Remus said. "I don't want you guys to become disfigured over time."

"We're not." James said. "As if you could disfigure perfection such as this."

Remus said nothing.

"Fine!" James said catching his gaze and giving the rat over to him as he pulled out his wand. "Wormtail, stay as still as you can."

Peter obliged. Sirius also pulled out his wand and held it out to Peter who sniffed it patiently.

"On the count of three, Moony," James said. "Drop him."

"I beg your pardon?" Remus almost shrieked.

"He'll be fine," Sirius said. "We hope."

"That fills me with confidence." Remus muttered.

"Never mind your confidence." Sirius said. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three." Remus dropped Peter as James and Sirius flicked their wands. In a flash the rat fell to the floor and shot up like a tree in slow motion. Peter tumbled out, dizzy and feeling sick.

"How was that mate?" James asked.

"Nauseating," Peter replied. "Do you really have cheese in your pocket or was that your feet?"

Sirius blushed. "I like cheese."

"Well done mate," James said. "So, when's the next full moon, Moony?" He turned to look at Remus who was now shaking his head.

"No." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius asked. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean, you're not doing it." Remus said. "I don't care how successful Sirius was a few months ago."

"Here he goes again…" James said. "Remus, if you don't stop with the 'I'm-not-worth-all-this' bullshit, I will resort to desperate measures."

"Such as sticking our wands up your arse." Sirius said.

"And shouting expelliarmus." James finished.

"But not in a sexual way…" Sirius said. James hit him on the arm.

"That was perfectly fine till you messed it up." He said.

"Well, I'm just saying! I don't want him getting the wrong impression of me." Sirius said as Remus stepped forward and handed Peter some chocolate.

"Eat," He said. "You'll feel better." Peter took it gratefully.

"Want to try again?" Sirius asked, rolling up his sleeves.

Peter nodded. "Give me a minute to settle my stomach first."

…

"I DON'T GIVE TWO ACHING SHITS!" Was Sirius's bellow throughout the Gryffindor common room. Mary was staring at him, her face flushed and eyes burning. First years were staring in awe, whilst some of the older students were ignoring forcefully. A few got up and started to leave, knowing full well what was going to happen and not wanting to be caught in the war.

"YOU SHOULD!" Mary bellowed back. "IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME SO IT SHOULD BE EQUALLY AS IMPORTANT TO YOU!"

"I DON'T HONESTLY CARE!" Was Sirius's reply.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Mary shrieked.

"Oh not this again!" Sirius cried, throwing himself onto the sofa, forcing a few second years to move.

"YES THIS AGAIN!" Mary shouted, marching up to him and pulling him sharply off the chair. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"You're not talking." Sirius said, a smirk playing on his lips. "You're yelling."

"Because you're not _listening_!" Mary shrieked again.

"For a bloody good reason!" Sirius said, his voice rising in anger, as he curled his hands into tight fists to stop himself hitting her. "YOU'RE GETTING UPSET OVER NOTHING!"

"It's not **'**_**nothing'**_!" Mary screamed.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Came a voice. Sirius twisted around to see James and Peter standing at the doorway. James as dishevelled and rugged as ever and Peter clutching several heavy potions books.

"Tell her what she did to me was unjust!" Sirius said, raising his finger and pointing to Mary. "She's accusing me of cheating! Tell her she's a paranoid freak!"

"If that's the case," Mary said. "Then tell Black he's an arrogant selfish pig-headed TWAT!"

James and Peter looked at each other and then at the couple. All eyes in the common room were fixed upon the three boys and girl in fear anticipation and almost ravenous hunger to find out what happened next. Before saying anything to Sirius or Mary, James turned to a group of first years who were watching carefully.

"Isn't your bedtime?"

"It's 10 o'clock!" Replied a cocky-looking one. "The sun's still up!"

"Exactly my point," James said. They groaned and slammed their books shut before heading to their dormitories. James then turned back to his friends and stared at them pitifully.

"Sirius," He said calmly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You are a pig-headed, selfish, arrogant twat. Okay?"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but James held up his hand to silence him. Mary looked quite smug. James turned to her. "That also means to say," He said. "That yes, you are a bit paranoid."

"You've only heard his side of the story!" Mary said.

"No, I've also heard from Remus." James said calmly. "A confident of yours? Yes, well, he never mentioned what you have done, but for goodness sakes, Sirius has a life of his own. Now the pair of you calm down."

"But he… He… Cheated on me!" Mary cried on the verge of tears.

"Sirius is many things," James said calmly. "Don't start with the waterworks, they are not going to work on me. Now Sirius is many things, arrogant, a prat, frankly fantastic as a wizard, stupid in the common sense department I'm sad to say… But he is not a liar. He doesn't lie to those he loves. And I will believe him to be a good honest man till my dying day." There was a click of the door behind them and Lily and Remus entered, tired from the evening patrol.

Mary burst into tears and ran off up to her dormitory.

"We missed something, didn't we Lily?" Remus said. Lily looked at James with hatred on her face.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I told her the truth." James replied and Peter nodded feverishly.

"Told her a bloody lie more like!" Lily spat, before running up after Mary. Remus continued to stand confused and a little awkward before turning to the observers.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" He asked. "Or at least homework? I know you do Creevley," He nodded towards a small second year who looked as if he was about to wet himself with excitement as he was being addressed to one of the popular kids in school. He nodded and ducked to do his work.

Sirius slumped onto the sofa, staring at the fire and curling his hands around the edge of the seat. James sat beside him and sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose before realising that they were dirty. He pulled them off and began to rub them with a cloth.

"Want to talk about what all that was?" He asked.

"No." Sirius said gruffly.

"Liar." Remus said, pulling his bag forward and taking out thick roll of parchment and a quill.

"It's nothing." Sirius said.

"That wasn't nothing," Peter said, peering over Remus' shoulder.

"What's going on?" James asked. "You two have been in more fights this last month than full moons in the last year."

"I don't know why she doesn't trust me. We've been together for so long…" Sirius sighed. James gave him a look. The one that a mother might give a child if it had done something naughty and she was wanting it to own up.

Sirius let out a groan. "She played a trick on me to see if I was faithful."

"What was the trick?" Peter asked.

"Well, apparently, she was meant to flirt with someone and see if she could bait a reaction from me. If I reacted the way that I did (doing and saying nothing) then I wasn't interested in her and I was cheating on her. In her mind it works but in the real world… Not so much."

"Sounds rough." Remus said, sitting back and scratching his chin with his quill – a habit he had gotten into when he was thinking carefully.

"You don't know the half of it." Sirius muttered.

"You weren't cheating on her, were you Sirius?" Remus asked, thoughtfully.

Sirius stared at him. "What does that matter?"

"Well, it does." Remus said. "If you were cheating on her, that gives her the excuse and makes you – and might I say the rest of us for defending you - look like the bad guys."

"No, I wasn't cheating on her," Sirius replied in a monotone.

"Well, I personally don't see what your problem is," James said. "It's not like you want to marry her, is it?"

"No," Sirius said. "Can you picture me as the commitment type?"

"Honestly," Peter said. "No."

"It's easy for you to say," Sirius muttered, looking over at James. "You've got your future wife, child and possibly grandchildren all planned out."

"They will be beautiful and have Lily's eyes and my hair." James said, grinning.

"Come on, you can't seriously believe that." Remus said, looking up.

James smiled weakly. "No… Not quite."

"Oh dear." Sirius said. "He's about to show his caring side. Take cover."

"Shut up," James said shoving him.

"Okay, I'll bite," Remus said. "What's up?"

James let out a sigh. "At first… I was just teasing her about going out with me. To annoy her… But lately… I don't know… I think I'm really starting to fall for her."

"Well, don't do anything stupid." Remus said.

"Is that why you've been acting weird whenever we say her name in front of you?" Sirius asked.

"No!" James said.

"Yes," Peter corrected.

"It'll pass… Right?" James said.

"God knows." Sirius shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed." Remus said. "Before you three come up with a clever idea to get us all killed, expelled or worse in a prank that's been festering in your heads."

Sirius grinned. "You know us too well."

"What are you more concerned about?" James asked. "Being killed or expelled?"

"Expelled." Remus shrugged. "Death just means I don't need to put up with you three on a daily basis."

"We love you too, Moony," James grinned.

"Goodnight," Remus said, rolling up his parchment and grabbing his satchel before leaving the common room.

Sirius turned to James and Peter. "Kitchens?"


	54. The Full Moon

**This is just a really short chapter as a Happy New Years day Present/ Late Xmas present. Hope you enjoy :)**

"First full moon of the school term!" Sirius said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Remus looked around, and gave him a look. "You might think it's fun." He grunted.

"Will you be joining us Prongs?" Sirius asked looking around.

James grinned. "Course I will. Wormtail?"

Peter looked terrified at the thought of being stuck with a full grown werewolf. But he nodded. Remus sighed.

"Besides, it's not the first full moon of the month, is it Remus?" James shot him a look.

"Did I miss something?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, during Quidditch training the first week back." Remus supplied, flicking the page and making a small annotation.

"SHH!" Hissed Madam Pince, passing through the aisles of books.

"Sorry," Remus said. Madam Pince looked dissatisfied but sauntered off, looking for more kids to victimise. Or at least, that's what Sirius thought.

"So," Sirius said, pulling his essay forward to pretend he was actually working. "What's the plan?"

"You can forget it," Remus replied, not looking up.

"And let us go through 3 years of that for nothing?" James asked.

"Two years." Remus replied, scratching his quill against the parchment.

"You're really touchy about these sort of things, aren't you Moony?" Sirius said.

"You've only just noticed?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow and giving them a look.

"So… What time…?" James asked, giving a smirk.

Remus looked at them before giving a sigh, something snapping inside him like an internal dialogue. He pursed his lips. "Come down about after 7:30pm. That's when the sun will be setting. Tap the knot on the tree… Climb in."

"When will you… Y'know?" Sirius asked, giving him a nudge.

"About 8." Remus' jaw clenched, twitching slightly.

"Cool man."

"Bring something to eat and hide it in the tunnel," Remus continued. "You'll need to eat after 9 hours. Don't forget water and spare clothes."

"What about you?" James asked.

"Madame Pomfrey will be collecting me." Remus replied, his face flushing. "Don't get caught. Bring the cloak."

James nodded. Sirius hit him on the back and grinned. "There's nothing to worry about." He said. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise that."

Remus said nothing. His entire frame tense and unmoving. As James moved to get a book from the shelf and Sirius actually settled down to his essay, Peter patted Remus' arm.

"You'll be fine." He said quietly. "You always are."

"It's not me I'm concerned about," Remus replied. "I don't think you guys understand the implications of all this."

"Well… if you eat me," Peter said. "I'll nibble through your stomach like nobody's business."

Remus managed to break a smile. "Okay."

"SHH!"

"Sorry."

…

Sirius, James and Peter all snuck under the invisibility cloak as Remus left the Gryffindor common room.

"We're getting too big for this." Sirius sighed.

"Correction," James replied. "Your head is getting too big for this. Peter move!"

Peter moved to his left, almost falling over. Sirius sighed. "Maybe you should transform? We could put you on our shoulder!"

Peter nodded as they ducked into a small alcove. James pointed his wand at Peter, he shrank into a rat. Sirius picked him up and put him on his shoulder, before scurrying back under the cloak and catching up with Remus. Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for him outside the hospital wing, checking her watch patiently.

"You're cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" She asked.

"You know me." Remus replied, shrugging as she began to lead the way down to the whomping willow. Sirius and James shared a look under the cloak and followed careful not to make any noise. Once at the trunk of the large tree, and the sun setting not far in the distance, Madam Pomfrey drew out her wand and pointed it at the knot. As the tree's moving branches stopped swaying, Remus pulled off his shoes and socks and shirt, handing them over to Madame Pomfrey. She took them and tucked them carefully under her arm before giving Remus a slight pat on the shoulder and letting him descend into the tunnel. Madame Pomfrey looked woeful as she pointed her wand again at the knot and the tree began to defend itself. As she tucked her wand back into her skirts, she sighed, and made her way back up to the castle.

Sirius took Wormtail off his shoulder and placed him down on the ground. Wormtail sniffed around for a bit before climbing up to the knot and giving it a prod. He scuttled back down to Sirius who gathered him up and began to make his way down to the tunnel. James found a long stick and climbed in after them. He manoeuvred himself and lifted the stick, prodding the knot behind him.

Sirius was already setting down the satchel of things that they brought for the next morning. James folded his cloak and placed it gently to the side, along with their wands, shoes and cloaks. Sirius put Wormtail on his shoulder again and slowly they made their way up to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus was standing beside the window. He had been exhausted, pale and sick looking all day. He didn't look around when his friends entered. Instead, he sighed.

"You alright there, Moony old pal?" James asked, taking Wormtail off Sirius' shoulder and set him down.

"Did you do what I told you to?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sirius replied. "Seems a little over-cautious if you ask me. But you're the expert in these matters."

Remus still didn't look at them. James went towards him and reached out.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, shoving James away. James took a step back, carefully observing.

"Sorry," He said. He knew Remus really didn't mean it. In fact, he probably wanted their presence more than ever. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel sick." Remus replied.

"That's normal." Sirius explained quietly.

Remus turned. "HOW ARE YOU TO KNOW WHAT'S NORMAL AND WHAT'S NOT!" He bellowed.

"Sorry mate," Sirius said.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME ANYTHING!" Remus doubled over, clutching his sides. James rushed to his side and helped him straighten up. Two tears escaped. "It's starting." He whispered. "James. Move!" He let out a cry, falling to the floor. Sirius yanked James back. Remus was crying, hunched over in pain. His vest was tearing, showing the thousands of scratch marks and bites that he had given himself. Wormtail was squeaking, terrified about what he was seeing.

"James, transform." Sirius ordered.

"I can't." James whispered.

Sirius turned. "What?"

Remus was screaming, tearing at his brown hair as razor sharp claws ripped themselves from his nail beds causing them to bleed.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't." James replied. "I can't do it!"

"Look, transform now, or he's going to rip you apart." Sirius said, rushing towards Remus, trying to pull him up. "Moony, listen to me, you can do this. I have faith in you. We're all here. JAMES FOR GODS SAKE TRANSFORM!"

James licked his lips and did just that. He hunched over and grew at great speed. Antlers bursting from his head.

Prongs lifted his majestic skull, standing at over 7 feet. Remus was still screaming, but his cries were becoming muffled with roars from the beast. Sirius had let go and was edging towards Prongs. Wormtail had climbed onto Prongs' back and was sitting on his antlers, holding on for dear life. Padfoot was at the stag's side in moments as the werewolf reached its final stages of transformation.

Moony raised his head, standing tall, about the same height as Prongs. Padfoot observed carefully. It seemed to have grown thinner and greyer since he had last seen him. As if it was getting sicker, like a disease that was finally taking control over his life. Moony stepped forward. His paws scratching the wood beneath him. He raised his head and howled low, and long, piercing the three animagi right in their hearts. Remus was gone completely now. A splatter of drool fell from his lips and hit the floor. Padfoot took heed. He barked, moving forward towards the werewolf.

Moony seemed to recognise Padfoot after sniffing him through the air. He growled and paced across the room, staring at Prongs and Wormtail. He rose to his full height and was about to go for the terrified rat sitting on Prongs' antlers. Padfoot barked again and Moony stopped and sniffed the air around the rat. Wormtail was terrified. Moony growled a little more before turning his attention towards Prongs. The stag stood quite still as the werewolf pondered around it.

Padfoot barked again. Moony looked down at the dog and growled. Padfoot barked again. Moony lunged for him. Padfoot darted out of the way, yelping playfully. Prongs stood, watching carefully as the werewolf and the dog had a bit of a scuffle. Moony retreated, knowing that his battle was futile. He growled respectively at Prongs before pacing the room carefully. Prongs took a step back, lowering his head so Wormtail could climb off. As he did so, Moony lunged for the rat. Padfoot grabbed the werewolf around the neck, pulling him away. Moony was too strong though and pushed Padfoot off, going for Wormtail, who was scuttling off into the corner. Prongs batted his antlers against Moony, forcing him back. Moony looked impatient.

Padfoot barked again, reassuringly. Moony was put off by the prospect of a fight. The big black dog alone was enough of a challenge, but the stag would be too much to take on. Padfoot realised something as Moony moved towards the broken and dusty walls and began scratching them. Playfully, Padfoot stepped between Moony and the wall. Moony pushed him away with ease, but Padfoot was not deterred. He grabbed Moony's arm between his mouth and pulled him away. It was a playful gesture, one to tire the werewolf out since they couldn't yet escape out into the forest or Hogsmede.

Prongs watched intently. Curious to see how the werewolf would react. Moony kept an eye on the stag before allowing Padfoot to play. Padfoot yelped happily, nudging Moony on.

Prongs watched their fighting. Moony did get a little bit complacent at times and did try and swipe at Padfoot. Padfoot seemed to take it in his stride, using it to bait Moony even more. Moony seemed to give in after about an hour, also growling playfully, but his shoulders hunched, ready to attack properly if he needed to.

…

Sunlight broke through the cracks of the boarded up window. Peter, Remus, James and Sirius all lay across the floor, sleeping peacefully. Remus was curled into the foetus position, covered in fresh scars and looking drawn and ill. Sirius lay across James' stomach, his feet near Peter's nose. James was the first to wake, feeling stiff and unable to move.

"Geroff ye big lump!" He groaned, pushing Sirius away. Sirius flopped onto the floor with a nasty clatter, hitting his head on the floorboards. He groaned as James pulled him up and kicked Peter awake.

Peter jumped up in a second, checking if he still was alive and had all limbs fully working. Once satisfied he grinned.

"That went better than I expected." He said.

James laughed before reaching down and gently shaking Remus awake. Remus rolled over and heaved. He drew back. "There's no body parts in there, is there?" He asked weakly. James pretended to look.

"Just bits of Wormtail." He joked.

Remus sat up, looking terrified.

"Relax," James said. "I'm only joking. Oh… Yikes." He turned away as he realised that Remus was naked. Remus blushed and covered himself before looking away. He cleared his throat.

"You should go." He said. "Madame Pomfrey will be here in a minute."

"Just about to." James said. "We'll see you in the hospital wing in a few hours. Sirius needs his beauty sleep."

"Damn straight." Sirius said, yawning.

"Come on," James said pulling him away. "See you later Moony!"

Remus nodded weakly. Sirius, James and Peter made their way down to the tunnel collecting their things. Sirius ripping open the chocolate and eating it as quickly as he could before throwing the wrapper away. James pulled on his shoes and cloak before wrapping the invisibility cloak around the three of them. Madame Pomfrey ducked into the tunnel, carrying a set of pyjama's, a heavy cloak and a set of shoes for Remus. She saw the wrapper and picked it up. She stared at if for a moment before dismissing it and throwing it away. James nudged Sirius angrily in the ribs.

She ran up the tunnel to the shrieking shack and disappeared.

"Come on," James said, as they climbed out of the tunnel.

The air outside was cool and crisp and left a pleasant sensation on their skin. Madame Pomfrey remerged, Remus behind her on shaky legs.

"Come on dear." She said tiredly. "Let's make sure you're okay before sending you back to class."


	55. Kane and Able

"How you feeling?" Sirius dropped down onto the bed beside Remus, who folded up his copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked better than they had ever seen him, with only a few cuts and bruises and a small bandage over his nose. He smiled at them and James almost died of shock.

"I feel fine." He replied, as James picked up a chocolate frog and began to unwrap it. "Better than I've felt after previous… Nights."

"Oh shit!" James cried as the frog leapt away from him. "PETER, GRAB IT!"

Peter was slow to move , toppling over the small medi-cart and falling to the floor, making a desperate grab for the enchanted chocolate. It slid from his hands and bounded into Madam Pomfrey's apron. She looked at them with anger and disgust, before shaking her head sadly, knowing that they wouldn't listen to her even if she tried.

Peter grinned foolishly as she handed the chocolate frog over and marched away from the beds. The four boys watched, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Has Sarah come to see you?" James asked.

"No." Remus replied. "Why would she? She doesn't need to know I'm here."

"Are you just going to keep lying to her?" Sirius asked. "Are you ever just going to tell her the truth?"

"Oh, she knows the truth." Remus replied. "I just don't think she understands the implications."

"How many implications can there be?" Peter said.

"Obviously you've never dated a werewolf," James joked. "If you're going to dump her again, hurry up and make it quick so you can get back together. And you'll keep doing that until you realise she's perfect for you."

"In the same way I am for food." Sirius suggested. "Or Pete is for bachelorism, or James with-"

"Lily." James said simply.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Sirius replied.

"Thanks mate."

"That's what I am here for." Sirius replied.

James rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus. "So, same thing again next full moon? I think by this time we should be ready to get out into Hogsmede."

"Hogsmede?" Remus looked up.

"Well… Yeah." Sirius replied. "What's the point in having us all transform if we can't have a little fun too?"

"Oh… I don't know." Remus replied.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could kill someone." Remus replied. "Or get spotted. Or…"

"Or nothing could happen and we'd have the adventure of a lifetime." James said. "Remus, you worry too much."

"I worry just the right amount thank you," Remus said. "Since you three don't think about the consequences of your actions."

"What could possibly go wrong?" James said. "I haven't done anything to offend anyone…. Today…"

"My point has been made." Remus said.

"I said it once and I'll probably say it the rest of my life," James said. "You worry too much. Padfoot, I feel a trip to Hogsmede is appropriate to celebrate our success last night."

"Enjoy yourselves," Remus said, unfolding his newspaper and leaning back into his pillows.

"We'll bring you back something nice," Sirius said.

"Okay, go, before I start throwing things at you," Remus warned.

"We're gone," James said, pulling Sirius and Peter away.

….

"I'm half and half." Said a first year, dipping his toes into the lake, spreading out on the cold grass. "Mum's a muggle. Dad's not. She left after she found out. It's not a problem. I just imagine sometimes that she's out there somewhere and wonder if she misses me at all."

"I'm sure she does," Remus replied. He sat next to the young Gryffindor as the sun set in the distance.

"I don't think so." The first year replied, pulling at the grass, which regrew in a heartbeat. "I don't think she really loved my dad. Not really."

"Maybe not your dad," Remus said. "People fall in and out of love all the time. But you… There's something stronger there. Maybe you don't see it yet."

"Remus," The boy looked over at the prefect. "I'm worried that she's dead."

Remus stared at the dark sky. "Rory," He said calmly. "I firmly believe, that your mother is out there, somewhere. And I'm sure she misses you greatly."

"How can you be sure?" Rory asked.

"I… Just am." Remus replied, smiling slightly. He checked his watch. "Okay, it's time you went back to class. Breaks over."

Rory pulled on his shoes before standing up. "Can I come to you if I need to talk to someone?" He asked timidly.

Remus smiled. "Of course you can." Without expecting it, Rory grabbed Remus around the waist and hugged tightly. It gave Remus quite a shock, but he hugged back.

"Thank you." Rory said shyly before running off to his class. Remus sighed and looked out at the water.

"Catching up on all the gossip?" drawled a voice. Remus turned and saw MacNair, one of the crueller students standing with arms folded and his wand sticking out from the folds of his robes. Remus felt a lump rise to his throat.

"Leave me be, MacNair," He said, keeping his voice steady.

"I'd rather not," MacNair replied, pulling out his wand and twisting it between his fingers. "We want to send Potter a message."

"Well send him an owl." Remus snapped. "I'm not a personal delivery service."

"Maybe I should have made myself a bit clearer." MacNair said, smiling. Remus flew for his wand but MacNair disarmed him in a second, his wand flying through the air and landing on the bank next to the lake. "It's brave to try and fight me, but foolish. But most Gryffindors are… Aren't you? Idiotic, charging into things head first, not stopping to think."

"Well, obviously you don't know that the sorting hat seriously considered putting me into Ravenclaw," Remus retorted

"I highly doubt that," MacNair said. He raised his wand.

"STUPEFY!" James bellowed and MacNair went flying through the air. Sirius kicked the Slytherin's wand away.

Remus let out a shaky breath. "You came just in time," he muttered looking around at his friends.

"What's he trying to curse you for anyway?" Peter said, retrieving Remus' wand and giving it to him.

"A message," Remus replied. "For you Prongs,"

"For me?" James asked, stowing his wand back into his robes. "What have I done this time?"

"I don't know." Remus said. "But he seemed pissed with you."

"Would it be because you told him that his mother was an ugly warthog who shagged an elephant, then gave birth to him?" Sirius asked.

James smiled for a moment. "Oh yeah." He stopped. "You alright?"

"I'll survive the mental torture I just went through," Remus replied sarcastically. He looked at their faces. "Oh dear. What's happened?"

Sirius sighed and pulled a copy of the Evening Prophet from his robes. It was folded at a page, where the minister of Magic and Mad-Eye Moody stood, looking solemn with camera flashes going off in their eyes. Sirius handed it to Remus.

_**Death Eaters claim more Ministry Officials.**__**  
>Today at 1:31pm, Minister of Magic, Perceval Gawain, and head auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, called a press conference to announce that the group of witches and wizards taken from their homes earlier this month were in fact, Ministry Officials.<br>Among the list were none other than young Auror Ariyamna Kane and husband Vidal Kane, who works as a photographer for the Daily Prophet.  
>It is not yet known if they are dead or alive. The Ministry is hoping for their safe return since they have left a daughter, who is currently residing with their Grandmother June Kane.<br>Mad-Eye made a statement regarding the missing persons inquiry.  
>"It's none of the newspaper's business, information is leaked everywhere and everyone is a suspect," He said gruffly before being nudged by the Minister. He repealed his words and added: "That in mind, we have several suspects we are hunting down and advise all those who know anything to come forward with information about Rodolphus Lestrange, Gulliver Jones, Levia Bearnish and Devlin Spheer.<br>I also urge caution, do not approach these individuals, they are dangerous and extremely powerful followers of He-who-must-not be named. Send word to the ministry as soon as possible and stay out of any further action that may be taken."**_

"Shit." Remus muttered. James was unnaturally silent. "Isn't Lestrange-"

"My cousin-in-law?" Sirius asked. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm related to those bastards."

"What can we do?" Peter squeaked.

"Nothing we can do," Remus replied. "We're still in school, we don't have proper training, we don't know where on earth they could be." He looked up and saw James' expression. "James, we can't, I'm sorry mate, but it's a fool's errand. It's best to let the Aurors do it. They know their job, they are better equipped for this sort of stuff."

James' jaw tightened, but he nodded stiffly.

"What about their daughter?" Sirius asked. "Do we even know her name?"

"Arabella," James supplied, taking off his glasses. "Arabella Louise Kane."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"We have to do something," Sirius said.

"No, Remus is right, we can't. We're just fifteen. We can't go charging head first into something that we have no idea about." James sighed, putting on his glasses and looking out against the water. "Aren't you going to use your prefect powers to take points off of him?"

They turned to look at the unconscious MacNair. Remus shrugged. "Sure. Ten points from Slytherin."

"I think you like having that power," Sirius said, draping his arms around James and Peter as they started making their way back to the castle, just as MacNair was stirring. "Does it make you feel big? Compensating for something?"

Remus laughed. "Sirius, you've seen me starkers, do you really think I'm compensating for something."

Sirius took a moment. "No. I guess not."

"I do," James laughed.

"Oh grow up," Remus rolled his eyes. "You're such children."

"I like to think so." Sirius said. "What's the point in growing up? Never saw the use of it really. Oh, bloody hell." They looked around to see Lily storming her way towards them, a furious look on her face. Snape was behind her.

"Evans'." James said. "What may we do for you this fine day?"

"Shut the hell up Potter, I don't want to hear it." Lily snapped. "Sirius Orion Black, you are a disgraceful, pitiful, ugly earthworm!"

"You're just listing my good points sweetheart," Sirius winked, his arms dropping to his side.

Lily looked thunderous. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MARY THAT WAY?"

"It was pretty easy actually," Sirius shrugged. "Especially when she's as mad as a hatter."

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"Evans'!" Sirius barked sharply. "Whose side have you heard? Hers and only hers. If you want to yell at me, at least make it on an informed judgement, rather than a one-sided argument."

"Lying to her about where you are? Spending more time with your friends rather than her?" Lily asked.

"Well, yes, since I've known these twats longer, I think it would be unfair of me to ditch these guys whilst I hang around with Mary all the time." Sirius replied. "Lily, we fight all the time. Soon as you know, we'll be back together again, yelling and screaming at each other just the same as ever. Now, if Mary was unhappy, truly unhappy, why doesn't she just end it? Why does she keep coming back? I hardly care if I remain in a relationship or not."

Lily handed him over a small piece of parchment. He unfurled it and read the two words scrawled across in Mary's perfect penmanship. His cheeks flushed with fury as he looked up at me.

"Oh, that's low." He said. "Argue with me then present me with this? Lily Evans', everybody may like you, but I certainly don't."

Lily stared at him, her hands shaking into tightly clenched fists. Sirius passed the note to James who read it carefully. _"It's over." _It read. James looked up.

"Evans'," He said calmly. "Being here is doing nothing for your health. Go. Before I start hexing Snivellus."

"You wouldn't dare in front of two prefects." Lily spat.

"Fine. I won't hex him if you go out with me." James said.

"I would rather go out with a warthog than go out with you!"

"Here that, Snivellus? You might have a chance!" Sirius said.

"Do want a smack?" Lily asked. "Do you honestly think that bullying makes you the better person?"

"No," Sirius said. "Just some maggots need to be put in their place."

Lily stared at him before grabbing Snape's arm and yanking him away. James handed the note to Remus who then showed it to Peter.

"Man that's harsh." Peter said.

"Meh," Sirius shrugged, crumpling it up and throwing it into the lake. "We'll be back together in less than a month."

"It sounds serious this time." James said.

"I don't really mind," Sirius said. "I have my best friends, and that's all I really need."

"So, Moony," James looked over. "You're the only one who's actually committed. Or is your relationship failing too?"

"Har har," Remus replied sarcastically. "I'm not talking about Sarah with you guys."

"Aw." James pouted. "Was looking forward to some serious gossip."

Remus rolled his eyes and together they moved back to the school.


	56. Torchlight

**Hello my darlings! I'm sorry for the slow update, college has been working my fingers to the bones and I wish I could do more. This chapter I've been working on for a little while and I like it a lot because it just gives a better roundness to the characters, especially Lily. Now, a lot of you have said that Lily is a bitch in this, and I have to agree. Thing is, I always hated how every character painted her as such a Mary-Sue when I think she wasn't like that at all. She was a hormonal teenager for the most part when everyone knew her, and I like to think she was less than perfect, more human, but if you have a problem with my interpretation of her, then you know where the little red button at the top of your browser is, all you need to do is click it and don't bother me with your flame.  
>Happy reading, until next time my dears!<strong>

**SironaFlett o.x.o**

"Now before you go, remember and mention my Quidditch triumphs." James said earnestly as Remus pulled on a scarf. He frowned and looked over, the long faded scars on his face crunching up slightly, paling in the firelight. Sirius was sitting upside down on the chair, his black hair spread across the floor and his holey socks up in the air in an undignified manner. Peter looked up curiously from his homework.

"James," Remus said sternly, picking up his notebook and copy of "Tales of Beedle the Bard" and slipping them into his robes. "The first three times you asked me to persuade Lily that you were really an alright guy were epic disasters worthy of their own book. I highly doubt that bragging to her about your achievements is going to help the process along."

"Told you!" Sirius sang. James gave a little pout, went over to Sirius and pushed him off the chair, forcing him to do a forwards roll onto the rug. "That was childish," Sirius said picking himself up and wiping himself down.

"Remember," James said. "Quidditch! Oh, and mention how smart I am! She likes clever! Doesn't she?"

"If she did," Sirius said, frowning. "Then wouldn't she be going after Remus? I mean, he doesn't play Quidditch but he does know how to ride a broom and he is smart… ish…"

James scoffed but looked really worried. Remus patted his shoulder.

"Why are you wearing a scarf to patrol anyway?" Peter perked up.

"We'll be patrolling the dungeons and towers," Remus replied. "They are usually colder during the winter. I don't want to land up in the hospital wing with pneumonia,"

"Especially when the full moon is tomorrow night," Sirius said.

"Sh!" Remus hissed. "Keep your voice down. And yes, that certainly would be most unpleasant."

"Proper English gentleman." James said. "You could just say that it would be a pile of crap."

Remus gave them a look.

"Have we even thought about what we are doing tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said. "And we're not going to."

"Why?"

"Why?" Remus repeated. "Well, let's think. 1. It'll be so cold outside that you won't be able to feel your toes or… Other extremities… 2. Might I remind you that it will be incredibly dangerous and we'd be breaking about fifty school rules, not including the ones that were especially put in place for me and 3-"

"You worry too much," Sirius said.

"I worry just the right amount," Remus said checking his watch.

"Hello Remus," Lily said grimly from behind James. Remus nodded and James turned, trying to look and act cool. He failed, pathetically by ruffling his hair and leaning against the back of the couch. Sirius jerked it from him and he fell on his behind, causing some in the common room to sit and giggle. Lily just gave a stern look at Sirius, still angry from the way he treated Mary but approving of the way he handled James at his most annoying.

"So," James said, getting up, trying again to look cool. "Evans'…"

"Drop dead Potter," Lily said, cutting him short in seconds.

Sirius pulled his wand. "I'll do it for you!"

"Brown noser." James said.

"What?" Sirius asked. "I want your money is all!"

"Boys, not here," Remus said. Lily smiled slightly, blinking her eyes. She had put make-up on, which Remus found to be a bit odd but dismissed the thought casually as she tied the red and gold scarf around her neck and sighed.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Not really," Remus shrugged.

"What about tomorrow?" Lily asked. "Will you be…?"

Remus licked his lips and cleared his throat, nodding slightly.

"Right, okay." Lily said. "Then I shall just have to do it myself."

"I'll cover for you sometime next week," Remus said, almost apologising, his cheeks growing red from the faces that his friends were pulling behind his back.

"Don't be silly," Lily replied. "I know you can't help it. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

Remus nodded.

"Urgh," Sirius said. "Get a room already."

"What?" James looked up. "Get a what? No! Don't get a room! Lily will you go out with me?"

"Didn't I tell you to drop dead?" Lily asked.

Sirius stepped forward and pulled James back. "Working on it. Planning on poisoning his tea."

"Ha!" James said. "Now that you've told me, I can avoid breakfast tomorrow! Oh Padfoot, you really are a simple being."

"This is why you should start paying attention more," Sirius said. "I said I'd be poisoning your breakfast. I said no thing about tomorrow. In fact, I never said when I was going to poison your breakfast any time soon. All I said I was going to poison your tea."

"Yes, I only drink tea in the morning," James said frowning.

"But I meant, your supper too." Sirius smiled.

James' face dropped. "You what?"

"When I said tea, I was also referring to every meal that you could potentially eat for the next few months." Sirius said. "And since you're not wanting to starve…"

"You're a cruel man Sirius Orion Padfoot Black," James said.

Lily smiled.

"Was that a smile?" James asked.

"No." Lily replied biting her lips.

"That was a smile." James said.

"No, it wasn't." Lily said.

"SHE LIKES ME! I'M OFF THE HOOK!" James said punching the air.

"Shall we go?" Remus suggested.

"Let's," Lily said. Together they linked arms and left the common room. James sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

The crackling fire spat out an angry flame onto the heath with a temperance as snow began to filter from the sky. It was the curse of being so far in the highlands of Scotland. It meant that weather that wouldn't normally appear for a few weeks would hit sooner than they wanted it too.

"I hate being single," James said.

"Then go find a girl, tell her she's pretty and make out for three to four weeks." Sirius suggested, sitting beside him. "Then dump her because she's not Evans' and then start all over again."

"That's not helpful Sirius," James said.

"She doesn't hate you," Peter said, dipping his quill in his ink bottle and scribbling something down.

"What?" James asked.

"She doesn't hate you," Peter repeated. "I heard her last night when I was sneaking around… Y'know as Wormtail. And she was telling the others that she doesn't hate you per se. She just doesn't like your choices."

"But the choices make me, me!" James said.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Sirius said. "Bachelor life is for me. You should think about it too,"

"The only reason you want a bachelor lifestyle is so you don't need to spend copious amounts of money on girls." James said. "And no girl matches up to your expectations and when they do, you don't like it."

"Are you saying something about my choices in love?" Sirius asked.

"No." James shook his head innocently.

"Good," Sirius leaned back against the chair and smiled.

"Do you ever wonder what they do on patrol?" James asked. "I mean, besides patrol."

"I think they have ravenous make-out sessions in the broom cupboard." Sirius shrugged. "But who am I to know?"

…

"James Potter is an arrogant prat and a half." Lily said.

"Yes," Remus replied, tucking his cold hands into his robe pockets as they walked through the cold leaking dungeons of the castle. "You say this as if I don't know."

"He is rude, pompous, pathetic…" Lily rattled off. "How on earth can anyone stand being around him for more than five minutes?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut in front of him.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't know he was doing it. But that's the worst part. He knows what he does to piss people off and _he does it anyway! _He just really rattles my cage, y'know? I just could take his big stupid head and squish it so he died a miserable painful death." Lily mimed the action with her gloved hands, taking a moment to show how exactly she would 'squish his head'. Remus looked on a little amused at it.

"He's not that bad." Remus said.

"Oh yeah? Because he's so accepting of you, that doesn't make him a bad person?" Lily asked. "Well if he was so righteous then why can't he accept other people? Why not Severus? Why not anyone else outside of you three? He just drives me up the wall!"

"I think you might be forgetting something," Remus said, as they turned a corner and noticed two Slytherin students huddled together. He tapped their shoulders and asked them kindly to return to their dormitories. All he got in reply was a sneer before Lily stepped in and told them off, her cheeks growing red. As the Slytherins stalked off she turned back to Remus.

"Oh really?" She asked. "What am I forgetting?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Well, either James is the arrogant tosser you think he is."

"Or?"

"Or, maybe you might be just ever so slightly biased in favour of Severus." Remus said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus," Lily said beginning to stalk off. "I just hate _him! _The way he acts, the way he talks! His stupid arrogant big head especially when it comes to Quidditch, he's not as good as he thinks he is."

"Now that's not fair," Remus said calmly. "He has managed to win us the last few matches. Just because he's confident in the thing that he's good at, doesn't mean he's pompous. Would the same rule apply to me because I'm good at Defence Against the Dark Arts? Or Severus because he is good at potions? Or even you because you're good at charms?"

"Shut up Remus," Lily said flushing.

"You know I'm speaking the truth." Remus said.

"Yeah and I don't like it, so shut up." Lily said. "Potter is a bastard. End of discussion."

"You know, Lily," Remus said, folding his hands behind his back. "For someone who hates James so much, you talk about him an awful lot."

Lily stopped dead as Remus kept walking. He slowed slightly and looked around at her thunderous face.

"What are you implying Remus?" Lily asked, her eyes blinking.

"I'm not implying anything," Remus said. "It's just very odd."

"I don't fancy him if that's what you mean,"

"I'm certain you don't," Remus said as they resumed walking. "Who do you fancy anyway? You could have your pick of the guys so…?"

"I don't fancy anyone," Lily said blushing furiously.

Remus stared at her. "Please, Merlin, tell me that you don't fancy Severus."

"No!" Lily said. "He's my friend and will be nothing more. I don't see him as a romantic attachment."

"Alright then," Remus said, kicking his feet as they began to ascend the stairs towards the Hufflepuff common room. "So who?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Lily said.

"Too bad." Remus said. "I talk about my relationships with you."

"Or therefore lack of," Lily said.

"I don't like the way that you said that." Remus said.

"Well you're always either in a relationship with Sarah, or not. Make up your mind." Lily said.

"You know my life is complicated." He replied, moving his hair out of his way.

"Only because you make it that way." Lily said.

"Oh, here we go." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"What?"

Remus stopped and sighed. "Lily, I like you. You're one of my best friends and one of the few people who know about my…" He cleared his throat. "Problem. But please, don't tell me how to live my life."

"Sometimes people need pointers," Lily said.

"True, but if someone doesn't want pointers, best to stay out of their way before they hit you." Remus said politely.

"You're as bad as Potter," Lily said fuming.

"But you don't fancy me," Remus chuckled.

"I don't fancy him!" Lily said, her cheeks flaming red again.

"But you fancy someone," He replied, giving her a look.

Lily tilted her head and sighed. They walked quietly through the corridors for a few minutes, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Lily sighed heavily, her red hair falling over her almond eyes.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing."

"Glad to help." Remus smiled. Lily looked around.

"You're not helping," She said.

"Wasn't meant to." Remus said as they turned another corner and ran head first into James and Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius cried, a rat sniffing at his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Remus replied. "I'm on patrol. You should be doing your homework."

"Homework, I can do that in my sleep," James said, folding a piece of parchment up and pushing it into his pocket.

"That'll be a sight." Lily grunted.

"Always a ray of sunshine on an otherwise gloomy day," James said.

"Black, why on earth do you have a rat on your shoulder?" Lily asked folding her arms.

Sirius looked over at the rat with a knowing look in his eyes. He grinned. "I found it in the sewers…" He picked it up and held it out to her, "Want to check if it's male or female?"

"EW! BLACK YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Lily almost screamed, knocking poor Peter out of Sirius' hands.

"No need for that," Sirius said. "Come on Prongs, we have work to do."

"I hope you mean homework," Lily said.

"Yes." James nodded, trying to conceal his snigger. "Homework. Coming Moony?"

Lily opened her mouth at Remus. "You're not serious about abandoning patrol?"

"Well, we're almost finished," Remus said. "Why not finish early tonight?"

"Because we have a responsibility." Lily argued.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Sirius said. "Let him go!"

"Yeah!" James said. "He keeps us in line."

"Sometimes," Sirius said.

Remus looked over at Lily sheepishly.

"Oh fine go." Lily sighed. "I'm not putting up a fight with you."

Remus grinned and followed his friends away through the corridors, leaving Lily standing on her own in the torchlight.


	57. Ink

**Oh dear. How long have I left it this time? Why haven't you hounded me? I'm terrible at finishing projects that I start… I really have no excuse, so I am sorry. Enjoy.**

"Oh, you have no idea how much I hate you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius said ducking as an empty ink bottle was hurled towards his head. He hid behind Peter, bending down since Peter's height wasn't much to hide behind.

"En GARDE!" James bellowed, jumping onto the back of the chair and pulling out his wand threateningly and brandishing it like it was the legendary sword of Godric Gryffindor itself.

"I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!" Sirius shouted, jumping onto the coffee table, pulling out his own wand and sending a spark of magic towards James.

James jumped out of the way, landing in a pile of just conjured cushions. Sirius took the chance and cast more sparks towards his friend setting some of the cushions alight. James swore as the flames licked at his hair, his cussing mixed with spells. Some flew over and almost hit Peter who had ducked out of the way, smashing a plant pot behind him.

Wednesday mornings were great. Since it was barely a few days before they broke up for Christmas, fifth years were skipping classes that they didn't really care about so they could complete homework that they did care about.

Well, that was the excuse anyway. It was definitely the excuse that they had given Remus. But at that moment a pile of forgotten charms essays lay on the coffee table with scribbles and games of hangman dotted around their notes. James had taken to drawing the stick hangman to look like Snape, even enchanting them to move and say things that would often come out of Snape's mouth.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU BLACK!"

"NOT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" Sirius roared.

"I'm going to run away," Peter squeaked, ducking once again as spells were flung his way, whether on accident or not, he wasn't too sure.

"COWARD!" James bellowed. A cushion was flung at him and he fell back with a nasty clatter, knocking over the ink on the coffee table and spilling it all over himself."Bloody hell,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" shouted a familiar voice from the common room door.

Sirius, Peter and James all looked around to see a disgruntled Remus with several books laden in his arms, his face red and angry. Behind him was an equally annoyed Lily but she wore a small smirk on her face.

"See? Told you!" She said. "Can't trust Black or Potter with anything. _Especially _homework."

Remus shot an annoyed look at Lily and she silenced herself, but still looked mildly pleased that Sirius and James had proven her point.

"We were battling to the death," Sirius replied, standing on the armchair, his leg bent and holding his wand like a sword above his head. "Watch the floor, its lava!"

James promptly jumped onto the table as if in fright. "My beautiful toes! They are lava-ed! Oh shit, look at the mess."

Remus sighed before pushing his books onto the table.

"Oh no," Sirius said. "I know that look. I hate that look."

"You realise we're going to have to take points off for you behaviour." Lily said, folding her arms, she looked thunderous.

"But mum!" James whined. "He started it." He pointed over at Sirius who looked shocked.

"You threw an ink bottle at my head!"

"You called mummy fat!"

"Okay, my head is going around in circles," Remus said massaging his temple. "By 'mummy', did you mean your real mother or Lily?"

"My mother," James looked over at Remus. "Merlin, Remus, you really ain't that smart."

"I did tell you," Lily sang, sitting down, and crossing her legs, watching carefully.

"Right, if you can reorganise the common room," Remus said. "We won't dock points."

"Remus!" Lily cried.

"I'm being diplomatic! At least let them have a chance."

"Thank you dad!" James said.

"Don't refer to me as your father, otherwise I will take points off." Remus said. "You have five minutes."

"I bet you love being called 'dad'," Sirius said picking up some of the cushions and throwing them onto the sofa. "Makes you feel all powerful and mature." Remus rolled his eyes and looked away. Sirius pointed. "AH HA! SEE!"

"Four minutes," Remus said

"Fine!" James pulled out his wand and gave it a swift flick as the cushions fell back into place.

Remus turned. "Peter, you can come out of your hiding place now."

Peter crawled from under one of the tables, looking shaken. He cleared his throat. "I was cool. I kept my cool." He fixed his tie.

"Hm-mm…" Remus pretended to agree. "So when I left this morning to gather books, you decided that your time, _skipping class, _would be better spent not doing the work I had assigned to you, but rather act like a bunch of four year olds and throw ink bottles at each other?"

Sirius frowned. "That sounds like a trick question,"

"I would answer it," Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Evans, this is grown up talk, not girly chit chat." James said, waving Lily away. "Oh and whilst I'm at it-"

"You're not going to ask her out whilst I'm in the middle of telling you off?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Prongs, that is definitely a trick question," Sirius said, patting James on the shoulder.

"Is that not allowed?" James asked.

"No," Lily said.

"No." Remus agreed.

James frowned. "Wait, is that a no to me asking her out or is that an answer to me asking her out?" He asked.

Remus looked around to Lily who had her eyebrows raised. In unison they turned back to James and nodded. "Both."

James' face fell like a ton of bricks. "Mm… I have a feeling that my 7 year plan to day Lily is failing."

"You have two years yet," Sirius reminded him.

Lily let out a laugh and got up, grabbing some of the books from the table. "Good luck with that Potter," She then disappeared up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. James made a move to follow her getting halfway up the stairs before remembering about the enchantment and sliding down landing with a soft thump on the carpet. Remus had his arms folded and was tapping his foot patiently.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Not quite," James threw a cushion at Sirius before glancing back to Remus. "Okay, now I'm done."

Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He pulled off his robes and adjusted his shirt before quietly moving towards the coffee table. He glanced at their "work" and his face grew red with annoyance.

"So are you actually planning to finish anything whilst you skip classes?" He asked.

"No." Sirius said. "I think that is quite obvious."

"Mm…" Remus decided that it would be better for his blood pressure if he sat down. He ruffled through the parchments and his thumb smudged the stick ink Snape causing it to bellow out "filthy half-breed". Remus ignored it as James and Sirius jumped down beside him on the couch.

"Are you angry with us?" James asked.

"I trusted you to actually get your work done, so yeah, I'm a little angry." Remus admitted.

"We always thought Charms was a waste of time anyway," Sirius shrugged as Peter joined them, sitting on the armchair.

"We can't write essays," James said.

Remus leaned back. "You are smartest in the school. You excel past even the Ravenclaws. Why…?"

"Well to be honest," James said, leaning forward. "With Voldemort out there causing his little ruckus, I don't there's going to be much time for essay writing. I'd rather know what I know, rather than sit around trying to prove to some idiot who doesn't know me that I do know it."

"And what if Voldemort is stopped before you get out of Hogwarts?" Remus asked. "Your future employers are going to be looking for set skills, including the ability to write essays."

"I'm much more concerned over whether you're going to get a job or not." Sirius shrugged.

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your condition," Sirius said. "The furry little problem, no employer will take you on, even with good grades."

"I'll think of something," Remus was growing red. He clearly hadn't thought about it at all.

James nudged him playfully. "I'll keep you supported," He assured him. "Besides, a job might be the last thing you want if Voldy is still going around. I mean, he hates half-breeds, so a job would leave you pretty much exposed."

"Mm," Remus still flicked through the pages he held in his hands. "If I give you some of my notes, will you try and attempt to write an essay?"

"Perhaps, what's in it for us?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"One of you gets to set fire to one of my ugly sweaters," Remus said.

James looked at Sirius before they both made a grab towards one of the books fighting over it. "I WANT TO BURN THAT HIDEOUS PURPLE THING YOU'RE SO ATTACHED TO!"

"BITCH THAT STRIPY PATTERNED THING IS GOING TO BE INCINERATED!"

Remus gave a small smirk before getting up and rubbing his hands on his trousers, grabbing his robes and pulling them on. "I'm going to go to class," He said. "Since, you know, we don't actually finish until Friday."

They didn't hear him as they squabbled over the book. Remus sighed, knowing that they'd eventually come to a compromise. He plucked out a book from the pile on the table and picked up his satchel and left them be.

…

"GOD REST YE MERRY HYPOGRIFF-"

"Padfoot, one more verse out of you and I swear to Merlin…" James groaned, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise. It took him a moment to realise the reason why Sirius was singing was in fact because it was Christmas day. With that he leapt out of bed in a frenzy, hitting his head against the bed post and tripping over his blankets into landing head first into Peter's bed.

Peter woke up with a start; James looked up and gave a small toothy grin before reaching for his glasses and pulling them on. A pile of presents lay on the floor in a sack at the end of their beds. James dove for his large pile, ripping open the packaging with some severity, and throwing the silvery wrapping everywhere, including into Sirius' own pile of presents.

Sirius was already half way through his dismal pile of dark presents that his parents had sent him. Including a very dangerous looking set of chains.

"I hate my family," Sirius muttered throwing the chains aside and ripping open his next present.

"Shouldn't we wake Remus up?" Peter asked.

James glanced over at the last of their group, lying on his bed. He was still recovering from the full moon from two nights ago, they knew it had taken a larger toll on him than usual, probably due to the fact that they weren't with him.

"Na, leave him," James said, turning back around only to be met with a tackle from Sirius.

"I BLOODY LOVE IT!" He bellowed.

"Please, if you're going to kiss me, wash your mouth out first," James breathed, pushing him off. Sirius held up the small golden pocket watch with the numbers swirling around. Sirius puckered his face leaning forward and grabbing James.

"Okay, this is the opposite of what I wanted." James kicked him off. "Geroff you lump!"

"Guys, shut it," Peter said, nodding over towards Remus who was growing restless in his sleep.

"Maybe later my lover," James patted Sirius before returning to his presents.

James was particularly pleased that his personalised pocket watches for Peter and Sirius had gone down well, he would have to wait until Remus woke to gain the satisfaction that he had done something right. He had gotten several defence books from Remus which he decided he would tuck some money into the poorer boy's untouched present sack in order to compensate for them. He felt supremely guilty that Remus had once again spent what little money he had on him. Peter had gotten him a broom servicing kit that he loved immediately and Sirius had gotten him a very elegant velvet cloak that was heavy but suited James well.

He gathered up the rest of his presents, piling it up on his bed before changing quickly into a large jumper and a pair of jeans. Sirius and Peter changed too, Sirius deciding that he would dispose of the ridiculous and probably cursed presents his parents had sent him later.

Together they walked down to the great hall, passing students who were singing joyfully. Peeves the poltergeist was also in a particularly good mood, but Sirius supposed that was probably because the mischievous spirit's gift to the resident caretaker was a large ball of chewing gum stuck to the ceiling.

Only a few had remained at the school over the holidays, there was a remarkably scarce amount of teachers there too. Only Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Kettle were there. Sirius, James and Peter sat down looking around the table that they shared together. Lily sat with Snape and there were a few fourth and some 7th years amongst them but no more than that.

Dumbledore was speaking hushed tones to Professor McGonagall, who was growing more worried by the second. He looked up and smiled.

"Will Remus be joining us?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"We hope so," Sirius muttered, his mouth full of turkey.

"Still exhausted?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last we checked he was still in bed," James said. "Sirius, shut your mouth when you chew."

"No," Sirius stuck out his tongue and Lily shook her head in disbelief. Snape leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear before she waved him away and told him off under her breath.

"Ah, Remus!" Dumbledore cried. "Come sit down with us, try the Yorkshire puddings, they are divine,"

Sirius, James and Peter twisted around to see Remus as he climbed over to sit next to his friends. He certainly looked a lot better after some rest, but under his jumper a tiny bit of bandage poked out.

"Thank you for the pocket watch," He murmured, before handing James a pile of galleons. "I know it was you, don't insult me like that again. I saved up for those books and I gave them to you in return for your kindness. I don't want pity."

James blinked, growing a little red. "Sorry mate, I was just…"

"I know, but please, I'd rather you didn't."

"You have to get over that pride of yours," Sirius muttered gnawing on some roast potatoes. "Peter hand me over the gravy."


	58. Ariyamna

**BODIES FOUND**

_**The bodies of Aryiamna Kane and husband Vidal Kane were found late last night, the Prophet can reveal. Both were found cradling each other with the Dark Mark hanging overhead and their robes in rags.  
>Ariyamna was a strong dedicated auror within the ministry and her husband Vidal was a respected photographer for the Daily Prophet. Both were declared missing over a month ago, with many aurors including head Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody looking for the young couple, who have a young daughter. Moody released this statement earlier today:<br>"As of yet, we do not know why Voldemort kept them alive for so long. However, there are clear indications of assault on the bodies, including the cruciatus curse and several cuts made with knifes. We believe this to be the work of Death Eaters and are looking to question the following suspects; Devlin Spheer, Levia Bearnish, and Gulliver Jones. We are very saddened to lose one of our best and brightest aurors at such a young age and we will not rest until her and her husband's murderers are put to trial."**_

_**A small service will be held in Hogsmede this week to commemorate the two fallen at the hands of you-know-who. All are welcome to attend.**_

Sirius lowered the prophet, his hands shaking violently. James was reading over his shoulder and sat down on the arm of the chair. Peter's jaw was set, as if something had completely snapped inside him.

"They killed her," Sirius said. Remus pulled the paper away, laying the full article down on the coffee table, on top of their abandoned homework. Lily was staring at them, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry," She said. "Were you close?"

Peter nodded as a reply as the others stared numbly at the waving pictures of Vidal, Ariyamna and their young daughter. The spread documented a memorial page for the young couple. "We were… James' father and her worked closely together. We met her a few years ago…"

"Why would they kill her?" Sirius asked. "What did she know that was so special?"

"Padfoot, don't do this," James warned gravely. Sirius had leapt to his feet and was beginning to bellow out to the empty common room.

"No! Why her? What was so fucking special about her?" He shouted, grabbing the newspaper angrily and holding it out. "What the fuck would death eaters want with her, with a photographer?"

Remus got up and moved silently so that he was behind Sirius and his ranting. Slowly the thinner boy pulled his friend into a close hug as Sirius broke completely falling to his knees. "It's the frailty of humanity," Remus said sadly. "That sometimes people just get bored."

"They killed them because they were bored?" Sirius grumbled, pushing Remus away. Remus pulled his friend up pushing him down against the couch before sitting on the coffee table and returning the newspaper to its rightful place.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lily said, her voice cracking, she began to move away.

"Wait," Remus said, pulling out his wand. He conjured up five glasses and a clear crystal bottle of firewhiskey. He poured the glasses out individually before handing them to the Gryffindors seated around the dying embers of the fire. "Here,"

Sirius took the glass and stared down at it. "Old werewolf remedy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus let out a small sad chuckle and nodded. "Sadly yes," He replied. They didn't toast, and drank silently. Remus poured another round before Lily announced that she was going to go to bed. She left the glass on the coffee table, before gently touching James arm in sympathy. James watched her leave before pulling off his glasses and sighing deeply.

"I want to talk to dad," He said.

Remus was now onto his third firewhiskey, the others had disbanded their drinks finding it to have already had a really intense effect on them. Sirius had not yet even finished his first glass.

"How?" Peter asked, falling back onto his chair. "A letter will take too long."

James' eyes narrowed as he pulled back on his glasses. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small pouch. "I have this," He said, opening it to reveal sparkling dust. He jumped to his feet and went over to the fire, his hand resting on the wall. Peter got up and moved beside him and Remus followed suit, drink in hand. Sirius downed the rest of the firewhiskey and kneeled beside Remus staring into the embers. A handful of floo powder was cast onto the coal and it spluttered and spat green flame.

"Dad?" James called.

They sat staring at the flames a little longer, waiting patiently for Mr Potter to make an appearance. He didn't come. James fell back as the last of the green flame disappeared into nothing. Silence filled the air around them only softened by the gentle pats of rain on the window outside.

Peter was the first to get up. He looked over at Remus who sighed, rolling the glass between his fingers. He put it down, and struggled to his feet, massaging his legs. Together they pulled Sirius and James up to their feet. "Send a letter tomorrow," Remus muttered. "You'll have a clearer head."

James nodded numbly. "I think I'd like another drink," He whispered.

"No," Remus replied.

"You had one,"

"That's because I can handle it," Remus said. "Another one and you will be out like a light."

"Then I'll take another one," James said his voice cracking. Remus' jaw set before reaching over and pouring out a glass. He handed it over, his eyes gently flickering. James took it, downing it in one go. He stumbled slightly and Remus grabbed him, hauling him up. Sirius moved silently behind them, Peter picking up the newspaper and followed. The last embers died off leaving the entire common room cold and empty. James fell across his bed entering an uneasy sleep. Sirius pulled off his friend's glasses, putting them on the bedside cabinet before kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jumper and falling into bed. Remus sat, crossed legged on the bed, staring miserably at his shaking hands. And Peter sat with the newspaper over his knees. He drew out his wand and cast it over the photographs cutting them out. He piled them on top of each other before putting them to one side and falling back onto his pillow.

…

It was the first Hogsmede visit of the term and students fell around in the snow, laughing joyfully as they did so. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius moved over the bridge their cloaks flapping around their ankles, Peter struggling to keep footing. Remus was ahead, easily the tallest of them all and taking his strides with gentle ease. Peter fell and Sirius hauled him up.

"If you like the snow so much," He smiled playfully. "Date a snowman,"

"That was lame," James said throwing a snowball at Sirius's head. The snow scattered over Sirius' thick hair and he shook it like a dog.

"Nice dandruff Black," Sneered a voice.

Sirius looked up through the mangled mess of hair. "Please tell me that was who I think it was."

"It was," James said.

"Good, then I won't feel so bad cursing his knickers off." Sirius pulled himself up, wiping out his wand and sending Snape flying back, causing the snow to drift around them. A flash of red and black sped towards them.

"JAMES POTTER YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE-"

"It wasn't me this time Evans," James shrugged, pulling off his glasses and wiping them. Lily twisted around to see Sirius holding out his wand. She didn't look any less furious. Sirius raised his hands.

"In all fairness I was provoked." He said.

Lily pulled out her wand but not before Snape got to it and began firing spells in their direction. James deflected easily, Sirius by his side. Peter pulled out his wand in effort to help casting whatever he could towards Snape. Lily had no choice but to fire spells back angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed a voice. Something forced them back, and they saw Remus standing between them, casting a very powerful shield charm. James rubbed his shoulders.

"They started it," He shouted defiantly as Snape took off, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her away with him. She looked back at the four boys tears streaming down her face. Sirius rounded on Remus.

"Why'd you ruin our fun like that?" He barked angrily.

"Fun?" Remus raised an eyebrow, stowing his wand back into his cloak. "If you consider that fun, then you are no better than the death eaters that killed Vidal and Ariyamna."

James muttered something angrily, stowing away his own wand. Sirius was completely offended, marching towards Remus.

"How dare you compare me to them?" He spat.

"Padfoot that's enough," Remus ordered. "You've had your fun,"

"Don't call me Padfoot like we're-"

"What?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Like we're friends? I'm pretty sure we are, aren't we? Isn't that how you came about the name Padfoot anyway?"

Sirius stopped and blinked. He sighed. "I'm sorry." Remus nodded as he apologised. "I wasn't thinking straight,"

"I know," Remus said. "Come on," He pulled Sirius down the snow covered roads, walking quietly between villagers and students. James and Peter followed behind, shivering until they stopped at a familiar looking cottage. Under the gate sat flowers and small notes and floating candles.

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Peter asked.

James looked up sadly at the doors and pushed open the gate, moving quietly up to the house. The door was unlocked and the house showed signs of trespass. He pulled out his wand and illuminated the dark. The house was in tatters, with broken photographs, paper strewn, curtains ripped and window shards. It was a dark shell of something once bright and vibrant and filled with love. Remus was flicking through the unopened mail before putting it aside neatly on a table, knowing that they would never read it.

"I suppose…" James said silently. "That we should say something…"

"What?" Sirius blinked looking up. "What do we say?"

"Do you think they're still here?" Peter asked. "Or have they…?"

"They wouldn't have chosen that path," Remus said. "And I think, even if they did, they won't hang around here. They would be with their daughter." He held out a photograph that he was holding showing Ariyamna holding the young infant in her arms, smiling and waving up at them. James' jaw tightened and he nodded silently in agreement.

They looked around the destroyed room silent as ever before deciding that they had overstayed their welcome. Together they walked from the house out of the street and towards the surrounding Hogsmede woods. They had no idea where they were going, but knew that they couldn't really go back to Hogwarts, not yet at least. They walked and walked until they came to the end of the forest, and looking up at the swaying shrieking shack. Remus trembled slightly as they cracked open the doors and went inside.

"You know Moony," Sirius said, holding his wand aloft. "I bet if we livened this place up a little, you would have some of the best times of your life in here."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning? A four poster bed? A new set of curtains?" He smirked holding himself tightly.

"Oh that, and a little potpourri, some lavender scented candles," James grinned looking around. "Maybe a coal fire…"

"It's only cold because it's winter," Remus said, rolling his eyes, moving towards a window and looking out through the cracks of the boards gathering dust. He glanced around before finding claw marks against one of the walls. His hands traced the marks carefully, lost in thought. He glanced up to see James and Sirius and Peter pulling out their map and laying it across the dusty floor.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." James said pointing his wand at the parchment. And like that, thin ink lines spread across the page. Remus reached into his bag and pulled out the Thestral ink and a quill handing the items to Sirius who began to map down Hogsmede.

"Join us, fellow Marauder," Peter smiled, pushing a cushion towards him. Remus fell to it and crossed his legs watching Sirius' hands move across the paper with very little effort. Sirius glanced up.

"Look, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't,"

"But I-"

"Sirius," Remus sighed. "I get it. You were upset. It's how you deal with things,"

"Do you think that they put up a fight?" James asked.

"I would be very disappointed in them if they didn't," Sirius chuckled, looking up vaguely, flashing a grin.

"I hope I put up as good a fight when I die," Peter said.

"Don't talk like that Wormtail," James said. "No one is going to die until we're all at least 150 years old… Except maybe Moony who is probably going to outlive us all…"

**My god that was a depressing chapter.  
>I have never written something so heart-breaking to write. I'll be back on form in my next instalment. Lots of love xx<strong>


	59. Armour

_**So 422 reviews (LAST TIME I LOOKED IT WAS ONLY 30! WTF?) I thought I should post a chapter in occasion for it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourite-d, followed etc. It means the world to me.**_

The air was stiff and cold. Like someone had sucked all the life from the room. The dying embers of the fire were glowing absentmindedly as James leaned back against the armchair, rubbing his eyes. Sirius was napping beside him, his parchment stuck to his cheek and his quill still stuck in his hand. Peter had given up earlier in the evening and had trumped off to bed. But Sirius and James were determined to stay and get it finished.

James sighed and flicked through the papers and re-read his notes. He could pick out the moment where he started to lose all comprehension. Now everything was blurring and he couldn't make sense of it.

The door of the common room clicked open and Remus stepped in with Lily, both laughing, snow in their hair and wrapped up warmly.

"Hello James," Remus said brightly, before frowning and checking his watch. "It's quite late, why aren't you in bed?"

"I thought I could cram," James shrugged.

"Cramming isn't really the best idea," Remus replied, pulling off his scarf and sitting down beside his friend as Lily bade them goodnight, marching up to the girls dormitories.

"Pfft," James rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking your advice."

"I never offered advice, I merely pointed out a flaw in your grand scheme of things," Remus said lightly taking the pages away from James.

"How was patrol?"

"Boring, got hexed by a few Slytherins, Hufflepuff third years are as rude as a badgers backside," Remus chuckled at his own joke and James rolled his eyes again in exasperation. "And sadly the Ravenclaws were snarky again."

"Sounds fun,"

"You bet it was." Remus said.

"Remind me never to become a prefect or head boy," James said grinning.

"Consider this a reminder,"

Sirius snorted in his sleep and rolled over onto the floor, jolting awake with a gasp and cry. He looked around wildly, unable to place where he was or why he was there. He blinked, bleary eyed out and saw his friends and grumbled something along the lines of; "This isn't my bed," Before pulling himself up and sitting back on the chair.

"You alright there Padfoot?" James asked.

"I like jam and toast not peanut butter and toast thank you very much," Sirius muttered, folding his arms, his work getting crumbled underneath his grip as he closed his eyes again.

Remus pulled out two cauldron cakes from his robes and threw one at Sirius' head. It bounced off his head, then his knee before landing in Sirius' hand. James' mouth gaped.

"Keeper remember?" Sirius muttered, taking the cake and stuffing it into his mouth whole. Remus handed the other one to James.

"So you were down in the kitchens?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was down in the kitchens whilst Lily was yelling at some poor 2nd year who got lost on their way back to their dormitory and accidently ended up in the girl's toilets. He disturbed Moaning Myrte who decided it would be a good idea to flood the corridor." Remus said.

"Poor guy," Sirius grunted, his mouth full of cake.

"For Merlin's sake, please close your mouth when you're eating," James said, throwing a cushion onto Sirius' face.

Sirius stuck out his tongue in defiance. James looked back over at Remus before Sirius spoke, this time without food in his mouth. "Moony you bad boy, did you make the House-elves bake you cauldron cakes?"

Remus went dark red. "No," He said. "I stole them off the tray while they were going to bed."

"See, this is what I love about you Remus," James said proudly. "You pretend to act nice and get the ladies that way, but in fact you are the biggest trickster out of us all."

"I'll take that as an insult," Remus said, pulling his best offended face.

"Now I'm offended," James said.

"You should."

"I am."

"I want another cauldron cake," Sirius grunted, not paying any attention to his friends. He had closed his eyes again, his hair draping over his arms. "Say Moony, fancy another trip down to the-"

"No," Remus said flatly as a flash of lightning burst through the sky outside and a loud thunderclap echoed shortly after. The last of the embers died, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. James got up, rubbing his knees and went towards the window, looking out as the heavens fell to the earth in rage and fear. He leaned against the stone brickwork and pushed his glasses up his nose.

He stayed there for a few seconds, his mind focused on something. Instead, he shook his head and announced that he was going to bed. Sirius grunted and Remus kicked him.

"Come on," He said.

"No I don't want to go to school today," Sirius groaned. "All the other kids make fun of me,"

"Shall I hex him, or do you want that honour?" Remus asked.

Sirius' eyes shot open. "Nope," He said, getting up. "I'm not wanting to be hexed by either of you."

"Scared you won't be able to defend yourself?" James teased.

"Oh be serious," His friend replied, rolling his eyes.

"No that's you," Remus replied.

It took a few moments for Sirius to understand the pun. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "That was lame beyond all measure. But seriously. I could take you both out in a second."

"By sitting on us?" James asked. Sirius lunged at James and he jumped out of the way onto the stairs up to the boys dormitories. "Now that was lame,"

"I'm going to kill you Potter," Sirius said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Have to catch me first." James taunted.

"Maybe I should have just went up to bed," Remus sighed, following his friends up the stairs. "Instead of waking you up,"

Another crash of lightning made them all jump and Sirius gave out a nervous laugh.

"Not scared of a little stormy weather are we?" James teased.

"Dammit I run around with a full grown werewolf every full moon, how dare you think I'm scared," Sirius scoffed as a bolt of lightning hit the astronomy tower. Sirius jumped, crashing into Remus and James.

"So, lightning bad?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius muttered, pulling himself up.

"Perhaps it's to do with your animagus form," James attempted. He noticed the look Remus was giving him and then tried to justify his reasoning. "No hear me out, do you know when it's stormy and a dog gets all barky and jumpy?"

"Barky is a technical term now is it?" Remus asked pushing open the dormitory door to find that Mithradates, Peter and Frank were already asleep.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's that side showing through," James said, flinging himself onto his bed.

"Then why isn't Moony going mad?" Sirius asked jumping slightly as another flash crashed outside.

"Because I'm not a dog 24/7 or whenever I can be." Remus removed his tie and draped it over his bedpost.

"You make a very sweet disposition as a dog," James said lightly. Remus gave a scowl and James rolled his eyes. "Not you, Padfoot."

"I try," Sirius said smugly.

"You should make the change permanent."

"I do hope you're joking," Sirius said.

James shook his head and smiled and Sirius threw a pillow at him.

…

"Oh O.W.L's how did I ever survive in my life without you?" Sirius sighed as they left a very heavy transfiguration class with McGonagall putting the fear of death into their heads with talk of their ever approaching exams. Peter was visibly shaking and a few girls in their class looked close to tears.

Remus veered off to try and comfort Sarah the best he could as James watched.

"I want that," He said.

"What?" Peter looked around absent-mindedly.

"Someone to love and to hold and to…" James pursed his lips. "I sound like a right princess don't I?"

"Nah," Peter shrugged.

"Excuse me Moose-head!" Sirius said his hands on his hips. "And what the hell am I to you?"

"Oh Paddy you'll always be my girl." James laughed.

"On request though,"

"Anything darling,"

"You never refer to me as Paddy again. And I get a boat." Sirius said, his eyes darted to the side of his head as he thought for a moment. "And Brazil."

Quick as a flash Sirius jumped onto James' back. James instinctively knew that it was his duty not to shake off his friend but rather hoist him further onto his back and run down the corridor.

"I'M A BIRD MOTHERF-" Sirius bellowed.

A whoosh of black and brown and glasses went past Remus' nose and he almost stumbled back, Sarah catching him firmly. He offered a smile in thanks before deciding he had to follow otherwise they would end up in detention for the next term. Which wouldn't help anyone.

Peter was running after them too, not the most athletic; he hurried, passing by Sarah, stopping, holding her arm to catch his breath and then taking off again.

"You're welcome!" She called after him.

"I'd hate to ask," Lily said, gliding over to Sarah, folding her arms over her text books. "But what the hell is Potter doing?"

"You know," Sarah said lightly moving away. "For someone who hates Potter, you take very keen interests in him when he does something unexpected."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "All I wanted to know is what he was doing," She said.

Sarah's lips stretched into a smile. "You always seem to want to know… Have a thing for him do we?"

"Been talking to Remus have we?" Lily snapped.

"So what if I have. Not a crime for us to converse," Sarah shrugged. "Besides, you do ask to know a lot… I'm just wondering…"

"I. DO. NOT." Lily hissed through gritted teeth.

"See you in potions," Sarah smiled moving away.

Lily grumbled something under her breath and followed the four boys, Snape trying to catch up with her, his over-sized robes flapping behind him.

"Lily," He said. "Lily, you don't really want to find out what they're up too…"

"And why not?" Lily snapped, tucking her books under her folded arms.

"Because they're trouble makers," Snape replied.

"And you hexing Frank last week was just deserved am I right?" Lily asked. Snape stopped, stunned. Lily sighed and looked back towards him. "Look, I'm not saying that Potter isn't bad news, but for Merlin's sakes Severus, stop being such a bloody hypocrite."

Snape muttered something under his breath and Lily rolled her eyes joking to catch up.

"PUT IT BACK ON!"

"MCGONAGALL IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"PETER STOP DOING THAT AND GET ON MY SHOULDERS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO MY WHOLE BRAIN IS CRYING!"

"SIRIUS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WILL YOU PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT!"

"BUT I DIDN'T FIND IT! IT WAS IN MY HAND FROM THE MOMENT WE GOT HERE!"

Lily paused and turned on her heel. "You know what," She said to Snape taking his arm. "I'd rather not see what's going on."

Sirius peeked around the corner and burst out laughing. James wiped away tears from his eyes, trying to breathe properly.

"They actually fell for it?" Remus said through his laughter.

"Idiots!" Sirius proclaimed. "The Great Black can nought break such things!" He struck a pose, landing on Peter's foot. Peter let out an exclamation and fell back into a metal suit of armour. It clanged, wobbled and then with a mighty crash it toppled over directly onto the one standing next to it. This continued down the entire corridor as each suit of armour fell like a domino. The four boys looked on dumbstruck before the final one fell to the ground.

"Oh crap," James said.

"Times like this, I wish I was a frog," Remus said.

"On the count of three we run and leave James here to explain the mess," Sirius said. "THREE!"

"Wait, what?"

Sirius, Remus and Peter were already bolting down the corridor making a run for it. James shrugged and pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over his head.

"Clearly I am the most intelligent," He muttered, as he walked in the opposite direction.


	60. Animal

_**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? I'M SPOILING YOU**_

Padfoot stepped out into the midnight frost, his paws crunching the grass. He sniffed for a second, raising his head towards the full moon that hung low overhead. Behind him stood Prongs, standing majestically, his antlers bathed in moonlight and his black eyes glinting. On his antlers sat the fat rat, Wormtail, clinging on for dear life, scared and squeaking as the werewolf Moony followed the larger animals out of the Shrieking Shack. The light caught him and he looked up at the moon. Freedom. Moony caught up in the moment broke the silence of the night and howled, startling Padfoot and Prongs and causing Wormtail to have a nervous piss over Prongs' antlers. The stag, annoyed with this, shook Wormtail off his head, causing the rat to go sliding down his body and land at the nape of his neck. He gave another squeak.

Moony took the chance and began to move away from the others. Excited to get out of the shack. Padfoot caught notice of this and leapt into action, clamping his jaws around Moony's neck and yanking him back to the flank. Moony grunted before following them out and towards Hogsmede.

The streets were silent. Prongs dipped in and out of alleys to make sure that they weren't spotted. To see the town in silence was a strange thing, even for their animalistic states. The silence was almost deafening except for their paws and hooves on stone.

Suddenly Moony sensed something, and turned, rearing up, growling angrily. Padfoot was the first to react, there had been movement a few feet away. What it was, they weren't sure, but it was best to take the savage werewolf away from it. Moony howled sadly, causing houses to light up as residents woke up from their slumber.

Prongs batted Moony away, forcing him to go up the main street.

They would laugh about this the next morning

…

"Quit doodling Evans' name and actually get some work done," Remus said snatching the parchment from under James' nose. James turned and gave Remus a sour look.

"I don't appreciate that attitude, _Moony,_" He said.

"I don't appreciate your face, _Prongs,_" Remus replied.

"Ah friendly banter," Sirius said, interrupting. "You can't beat it."

James rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Remus. "I'm bored of studying."

"As am I," Peter sighed, falling headfirst onto his book.

"Whomever invented O.W.L's must have a sick twisted mind to make 15 year olds-"

"Sixteen," Remus corrected vaguely.

Sirius scowled and then made a face. "Damn I forgot you were older than us,"

"You were saying?" Remus asked, not looking up.

"I was saying that they must have a damn sick sense of humour to make us do this when we spend most of our time not concentrating in class and going through sexual frustration that makes us want any girl who passes by-"

"Except Amelia Bones," James said.

"Really, you don't think she's hot?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He's only got eyes for a certain redhead," Remus sang, scoring out some of his work and finding a new sheet of parchment.

"No," James said. "It's because I don't have the sexual frustration of a humpback whale,"

"Humpback whales are sexually frustrated?" Peter asked.

"Why else are they called 'humpback', think it through Wormtail," James said shaking his head towards the smaller boy.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh dear lord."

Sirius was snorting, holding the back of his hand to his mouth before almost falling off the bench. Remus grabbed him making sure he didn't fall and crash his head off the stone flooring. Some other students looked around to see what the commotion was before Professor Flitwick told them off.

"You have the maturity levels of an amoeba," Remus said.

"Oi, it took me a while to get to that level of maturity," Sirius said. "Respect and own it bitch."

Remus sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm too tired for this nonsense."

"Oh Moony, you're always tired." James said. "That's one of the great downsides to having a furry little problem."

"You don't actually have a rabbit do you?" Peter asked frowning.

Remus frowned. "A rabbit?"

"There was a rumour going about that you had a rabbit." Peter said, his cheeks growing red.

"No, Wormy," James said. "He hasn't got a badly behaved rabbit…" He paused and his eyes narrowed as he leaned in across the table. "Do you?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Cause you can tell us, I mean it's not the manliest of animals but it could be a lot worse," James shrugged.

Remus leaned forward. "Prongs," he said calmly. "You're the one who started the rumour about the badly behaved rabbit."

James frowned. "I did?"

"About two years ago."

"And it's only just returning to me?" James asked.

"I suppose so." Remus shrugged, sitting back and scribbling some more notes.

"I worry about you Prongs," Sirius said shaking his head.

"To be honest, I'd be pretty worried if you didn't worry about me," James shrugged. "Hey Evans', go out with me?"

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked around to see Lily walking past, books in her arms and talking to Snape.

"No, Potter," She replied lazily.

"Okay," James said lightly. "How about now?"

Sirius face-palmed himself and groaned loudly. Lily didn't even bother to answer and walked away.

"I'll pick you up about 8 o'clock on Friday night!" James called after her, standing up slightly. Peter hauled his friend down and shook his head.

"Why do we take you out?" Sirius asked.

"As I believe it was you who decided that we needed to go and study in the Great Hall when we could have studied in the common room," James replied.

"It was a stupid idea. Don't make me have another idea again." Sirius said.

"Well that should be easy since you don't have many ideas," James quipped.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "Fancy going to Hogsmede tonight?"

"You asking?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm asking," Sirius said.

"No." James shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well, Remus has patrol and Peter needs to finish his Potions essay and it won't be as much fun without them," James shrugged.

"Oh so it's not about that person recognising us and calling aurors in to deal with the werewolf problem," Sirius said.

Remus choked. He went red. "Werewolf problem?!"

Sirius then realised he might have stepped out of line. He gave a shrug and cleared his throat. "It was just a joke, jeez Moony,"

"No, seriously, did something Tuesday night?" He asked.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"You'd tell me if there was something," Remus said, sitting forward, his eyes looking fearful and blue-er than usual. James felt uncomfortable and Peter looked away pointedly.

"There was a bit of an encounter…" James said silently.

"An encounter?!" Remus' eyes widened still. "What kind of encounter? The one where lives are in danger?"

James looked away sheepishly. Remus sat stunned for a moment then gathered up his things.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd be this way," Sirius said.

Remus remained silent as he shoved his things into his bag, his face red and eyes stinging.

"Remus…" James started.

Remus held up his hand. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. I just need some time on my own." He picked up the last of his books and left. James pulled off his glasses and threw them down onto his books.

"Crap." He said.

…

"I'm not angry that you didn't tell me." Remus said looking down at his knees as he sat cross-legged on his bed. He had been silent with them for a few days and James finally had enough and decided to call him out on it.

So they sat alone in the boys dormitory whilst everyone went out on the first Hogsmede visit of the month. Sirius was picking at the splintered wood of the bed post and grimacing slightly whilst Peter had opted to sit on the floor close to Remus' bed.

"Then what is it?" James asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and craning his neck. "And if I need to hear another sap story I will murder you."

"To be honest I'm getting bored of them too," Remus chuckled. "It's nothing, perhaps I'm over reacting."

"We saw how upset you were after we told you," Sirius said. "I'd feel a lot worse it were me."

Remus sighed and lowered his eyes again. "I thought I was safe." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He looked up and gave a half-hearted smile. "Any luck with Lily yet?"

James shrugged. "My seven year plan still needs to follow through."

"Ah, yes, I forgot that you had made so much progress in the five years of this plan," Sirius said.

"Hey she said the other day she'd rather go out with a greasy haired slack jawed idiot than me," James defended.

Sirius frowned. "Isn't that the opposite of what you want?"

"Yeah, but I see it as a step up from the octopus," James said. "Which she previously stated that she would rather date,"

"Isn't going out with Snape much like a step down away from octopus?" Peter asked.

"Well since the octopus is a different species," James said pointedly. "I think not."

"That's not an argument that I would use in reference to your outstanding commitment to get this girl to go out with you," Remus said.

James rolled his eyes. "She'll come around to my way of thinking. You'll see."

"I shall give you ten galleons if you get married," Remus said.

"You're on," James grinned.

Sirius sighed. "Are we actually going to talk about why this bothers you so much?"

"She's pretty!" James cried.

"No not you!" Sirius said. "Moony and the almost killing someone thing- Oh…"

"Got it now?" Remus asked smiling wryly. "Okay," He sorted himself and then licked his lips, composing in his mind what he was about to say next. "When someone kills something, we degrade that person into an animal. Because it's easier to blame an animal. That's what animals do. They kill without remorse. But the thing about animals is that they don't kill for sport. They kill only to eat. Never for fun. Humanity is the only species that kills for fun. For the enjoyment, the thrill of the chase. When you're a werewolf you're given that freedom to kill without remorse, because everyone blames the wolf. But it's really not. It's the human side of you. That's what drives you to kill." He paused and shook his head. "I've never been scared of wolf and what it may do. That's what it's always been about. That's what I am scared of." He glanced away and pursed his lips, closing his eyes softly. "I know you guys are there to protect everyone from me. But not forever."

Sirius let himself deflate. "Bloody Merlin's briefs hung up on smelly yonder flagpole," He breathed.

Remus laughed slightly. "Sorry. I've depressed you all."

"Actually it makes a lot of sense," James shrugged.

Remus glanced up. "It does?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "You always thinking you were the monster and not the wolf. But I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. Not all humankind is like that."

Remus smiled sadly. "Perhaps. But I don't see an army of wolves descending on anything less than them without actually eating them."

"Vampires," Sirius said.

"What?"

"Vampires kill sometimes without devouring their pray," Sirius said.

"Are you forgetting that vampires are part humanoid?" Remus asked.

Sirius made a face.

"Look I know that I was safe with you guys, I don't doubt that, it's just that it scared me. I needed time to think," Remus said.

"Have you finished that?" James asked.

Remus let his face break into a smile. "I think so."

"Good."


	61. Waterfalls

Lily was crying. She had been crying for a solid hour now. James couldn't understand how a person could mean so much when it was obvious that Lily had been putting up with Snape's bullshit for years. It baffled him to the point where he was rendered completely speechless. Sirius couldn't care less about what else had happened after the escapade that they had with Snape near the lake earlier that afteroon. He didn't remotely care that Lily was upset by this, and actually thought it was a good thing since it meant she was free from Snape's pathetic hold over her. Peter didn't exactly know how to react. He wanted to side with both James and Sirius over this, but they were both in separate minds about what had happened.

Remus had done what he always did when faced with terrible confrontation. He had gone to hide in the library under the guise to study for their D.A.D.A exam.

Lily sat in the common room sobbing as she tried to work and study. It left many uncomfortable causing them to leave for bed early or take off for walks. Mary was doing her best but her attempts were failed as Lily told her that she didn't want to talk about it.

Mary kept shooting dangerous looks towards James and Sirius, believing that they were the cause of it all. However she wasn't there when it happened. She didn't hear what Snape called Lily. It clearly boiled James' blood.

James sighed closing his books. Sirius glanced up his hair falling over his face. He blew it away, exasperated slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to…" James motioned to Lily.

Sirius shrugged before bending over the large parchment he was working on. James couldn't actually tell if it was work or some grand glorious prank that Sirius would pull before they left for home.

With that thought, James sighed and stumbled over towards Lily. Mary gave him a look but he ignored it, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking sheepishly over at Lily. "Could you give us a moment?" He asked, directing the question to Mary despite not looking once away from Lily who was avoiding his gaze.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, sure whatever. I'm going to get a book from the library. I'll be back in a moment." With that she gathered her books and tumbled them into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and storming out. James saw Sirius watch her leave and he instantly knew what was going on in his friends head. He decided he'd ignore it for now and speak to Sirius about it later.

Lily wiped her face with the back of her hand. "What do you want Potter?" Her voice was sore and scratchy but sharp and ordered precision. This made James very nervous.

"I wanted to apologise." James said, sitting down, clasping his hands together.

Lily raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh. "Apologise?"

"For what happened by the lake today," James continued.

Lily shook her head. "It was arrogant and stupid."

"I know."

"And pathetic."

"I know." James agreed pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"And you didn't need to counterattack." Lily said.

"It was either counterattack or be seriously injured." James said. "Lily, you know how dangerous Snape is. Half the spells he uses I've never heard of before."

"You're missing the point." She snapped, tears falling again.

"In all seriousness," James said. "How much longer would you have defended Snape if he hadn't called you a you-know-what?"

Lily shook her head. "He's been slipping from me," She said.

"Tell me," James said earnestly leaning forward.

"You don't want to listen." Lily laughed.

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" He replied shrugging.

Lily gave him a look, her eyes upturned and nose red. She looked ill. Her curls hung limply around her face. Evidence that her heart was broken, James concluded. She sighed and shook her head. "He's gotten obsessed with the dark arts. Not like we have a keen interest in it. No, it's scary. It's all he can think about. He attacks people who aren't Slytherin, I'm not stupid. He's been doing it for a while now, just not while I'm in the vicinity." She blinked back tears and wiped her eyes. "I lost him James. I didn't do enough to save him. I'm so scared at what'll happen cause of it."

"Hey," James reached out and touched her arm, but she retracted, not wanting to be near physical contact. "Don't blame yourself."

She shook her head. "This doesn't mean I'm going to start standing up for you Potter," She said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," James said.

"He's been trying to find out about Remus for months now. He's obsessed with that too. Determined to find out about Remus'…" She trailed off.

This sparked Sirius, he raised his head slightly, now listening intently to the conversation. Peter caught his gaze and shook his head as a warning. James looked over, narrowing his eyes.

"I've been trying to keep it hidden for months," Lily said. "Helping Remus cover his tracks. Thing is he doesn't even try to come up with cover stories any more. Not since you lot found out and he didn't need to continue to hide what he was from you. Suppose I don't need to listen to his theories anymore." She said.

"Lily…"

"Oh shut up Potter," She sighed. "I hate when you get all caring. It's not natural."

James smiled slightly.

The common room door opened and Remus and Mary stepped in. Mary was looking severely angry as she dropped her books onto the floor. Remus, red slightly in the face, sat down between Sirius and Peter and didn't say a word as she began to rage.

"He's bloody well threatening to sleep outside," She shouted, making sure whoever was threatening to sleep outside was able to hear her. "Nasty little piece of SCUM! VILE DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

She kicked over a table.

"Who is?" James asked.

"Severus," Remus said quietly. "I kind of told her what he had called Lily."

"You idiot," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Lily stood up and James with her. "Severus," She murmured.

"Go tell him what a worthless piece of garbage he is," Mary bellowed, pointing at the door. Remus shrank deeper into the sofa quietly praying for a firewhiskey to help him from jumping out of his skin whenever Mary shouted.

"Mary calm down," Sirius got up and moved towards her.

"Oh go away, you're just as bad as him," Mary snapped she folded her arms and looked away pointedly.

"Yeah but you and Snivellus never dated," Sirius said. "Come on, sit down."

"I should go and…" Lily stumbled over her feet towards the door.

"Do you want me to…?" James asked, starting after her.

"Piss off Potter." She said opening the door and climbing outside.

James looked around the room and sighed. He always hated complications. Why weren't things ever simple? But then, he supposed, life would be boring.

…

It was the last Friday of term and tomorrow they would be saying goodbye to Hogwarts for another two months. The feeling around the air was one of grief, knowing that many had to go back to families that they had no special connection for. Remus was not looking forward to going through two transformations whilst James was away in Calcutta. Sirius had pretty much been banned from leaving the house for the next two months by his mother and Peter had to go to Tibet to visit his brothers.

But for the precious moments that they had left with each other before parting their separate ways, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all sat under their favourite oak tree, resting calmly together before things got insane. Remus was half-asleep, not for any particular reason other than James had woken everyone up in the dormitory the night before declaring that a feast was needed to say goodbye, much to Frank's argument that they were going to have a feast before they left only it would be in the Great Hall. This had no effect on James' enthusiasm and thus several hundred cauldron cakes found their way into the 5th year Gryffindor boys dormitory along with a crate of butterbeer.

Peter was just watching James play with the snitch he had nicked from the Quidditch equipment locker, though after a while James grew tired of it and pocketed it away.

He then tried to hold a conversation with Sirius about the seriousness of Chudley Canons losing one of the best keepers they had for years through a transfer to the Wasps. This was going well until Mary arrived.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, will you two please unlock your lips from each other's faces for five minutes?" James said exasperated. "I'm trying to hold a candid conversation with my best mate here,"

Sirius looked over and unlatched himself from Mary's face and grinned. "Jealous much?"

"I'm more jealous that I'm not a well hung centaur with wings that I am of you and your tongue battles," James said, peering over his glasses in a condescending manner.

"Oh, he's jealous," Sirius informed Mary, leaning back against her lap, letting her play with his hair.

"I think you should cut your hair," She said absent-mindedly.

"Don't touch my hair," Sirius murmured.

James kept glancing over at Lily who was sitting by the water's edge, her shoes and socks off and her toes gently submerged in the water. "EVANS!" He called, waving over to her.

She looked over to see where the noise was coming from and immediately dismissed it. Sirius kicked James and rolled his eyes.

"Just because she no longer hangs out with Snivellous does not mean that you have a chance with her." He muttered.

James gave a small pout then stood up. He then began to remove his robes. Remus looked over, beadily opening his eyes, shielding them from the sun. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

"Something that I always wanted to do," James replied, now down to his boxers.

"If you strip any more I will string you up by your ankles and sing to you," Sirius said. Everyone winced. Sirius had not improved his singing technique despite arguing that he had.

James glared at his friend and then shook his head. He pulled off his socks and threw them over onto Peter's head before turning and jogging over to where Lily sat. Lily stared at him for a brief moment before laughing manically and shaking her head. James struck a pose then tried to wave the others over.

Then to all of their surprise, James catapulted himself into the lake, yelling as he did so. Lily was swearing and cursing him as he did so, her robes soaked and her hair drenched from the impact. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before Sirius leapt to his feet and began running towards the water, pulling off his robes as he did so. As he almost dodged Lily, he tumbled head first into the water and resurfaced a few seconds later, smiling madly.

Lily looked furious. She got up and picked up her shoes and socks and began to move away only to be stopped by Remus and Peter whom had gotten up. They lifted her by her arms and marched her back to the lake and playfully threw her in.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Lily bellowed, trying to get out.

Remus merely shrugged. "You were already wet," He said. "And you need cheering up." With that, he pulled off his robes, but not his trousers nor his shirt, self-conscious of his scars. He kicked off his shoes and dived in after them.

James was swimming on his back, relaxed and watching the sun pass over them. Sirius was paddling alongside his friend, urging Mary to join them. Mary was not having it and instead began to fold their robes and such into piles.

Lily got out just as Peter dived in, getting - if it was at all possible - more wet. She whipped around angrily, staring at them.

"Lighten up Evans," Sirius said. "We were just trying to cheer you up. Snape's a dick and you looked lonely."

Lily's mood did not change. She still looked angry but her gaze softened as she saw James was clearly just enjoying himself being with his friends. They all looked happier and calmer. Not the way they looked when they were confronting her or Snape.

She sighed. "Next time, just warn me. And Remus…"

"Mm?" Remus looked up vaguely scratching the bridge of his nose.

"You're doing patrol on your own for the next two nights." With that she took off.

Mary smiled and knelt down at the lake edge. Sirius swam back up to her and gave her a small kiss. James rolled his eyes and swam up behind them, grabbed Sirius' shoulders and dragged him back deeper into the water. Mary rolled her eyes and waved them goodbye before following Lily up to the common room.

James rolled over to his back again and lay flat against the water. His eyes caught something lurking out at the corner of the sky. He couldn't make it out but it looked like it was travelling at an incredible speed. It was like smoke. James knew in the back of his head what it was.

Only, he didn't want to think about it.

It would only ruin a perfectly good day.


	62. Luggage

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus woke up the next morning ready to go home, hurtling down the staircases through the halls as students bade their last goodbyes. They took in all that had happened this year and were quite surprised when they were reminded that they were now entering their sixth year of Hogwarts. They reminisced over the silly pranks that they had pulled back in first and second year and marvelled how far they had come in that respect. They passed a few students on their way down to the courtyard before a booming voice echoed through the halls.

"_ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY" _

They glanced over at each other, raising their eyebrows. It was unusual for their Professors to give unnecessary speeches but with obedience they trudged their way over; a few Ravenclaw girls following them, giggling intensely and Sirius threw them a dark, dangerous enigmatic look.

"You have a girlfriend," James said.

"I do," Sirius admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate fine art."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Remus asked giving a smirk.

They entered the Great Hall and what they saw amazed them. The four long tables had completely disappeared leaving just the huge suitcases and cages for pets strewn around the room. Students were sitting on them, wearing their muggle clothes and looking completely displaced amongst the magic around them.

Remus managed to grab Lily as she was passing by with two goblets – one for herself and one for Mary. She stopped and looked around.

"Lily, what's going on?" He asked.

"You haven't heard?" Her eyes widened. Remus shook his head and Sirius, James and Peter crowded around to hear her. Lily looked nervous before clearing her throat. "Hogsmede was attacked last night. Everything is on fire, I mean, everything. About 15 people have died. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Flitwick have gone to help. We've been left here until the train station is able to open again."

"What?" Sirius asked. "How can Hogsmede be on fire?"

"Death Eaters," James said quietly.

Lily nodded agreeing. "Because there are so many guards in place for Hogwarts, they couldn't penetrate the security systems so they went for the next best thing."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"There's a war coming." Lily said simply. "And Death Eaters like to have fun." She pursed her lips and looked around. "To be honest, I don't think anyone knows what's going on. We'll just have to wait it out I'm afraid. Anyway," She brightened up. "They're serving some drinks and food. Nothing special, but something to keep us going."

"Do you think they'll make us stay an extra night if we can't get home?" Peter asked as Lily moved off.

"It depends." James shrugged, he tugged at Remus' arm before dragging them towards where the other Gryffindor boys sat. Frank and Mithradates were playing a game of Exploding Snap looking bored and annoyed. James climbed onto one of the hauls of luggage, crossing his legs. He petted Mithradates black cat before turning his attention back to his friends.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck here as much as I do," Frank said, glancing up at the others. "Only thing is, we have nothing we can do to entertain ourselves. No homework, no studying… Nothing!"

"Remus can do something," Sirius said, helping himself to the snacks that Mithradates and Frank had built up. "He's always got a book to read."

"Ha ha ha," Remus said sarcastically. "I like to read, doesn't mean I do it all the time."

"That's kind of the definition," James shrugged as Sirius threw him a chocolate frog.

"If it takes too long, will we be sent back up to the common rooms?" Peter asked.

"Doubt it," Remus replied. "Prefects haven't been given the new passwords and it's likely the portraits have gone off to get drunk with the Galileo picture up in the astronomy tower."

"Crap," James sighed. "So nothing we really can do."

"Want a game?" Mithradates offered.

"Nah, you're alright," James replied. "Doesn't look like you're having much fun with it."

"How long have you been here?" Sirius asked biting into a cauldron cake.

"A good while. We bumped into McGonagall this morning." Frank replied. "We were up kind of early because Mithradates lost his socks and woke me up trying to look for them."

"She was still in her dressing gown when we saw her," Mithradates said. "Looked nervous as hell,"

"The entirety of Hogsmede can't be on fire though," Peter said. "Surely some of it would be extinguished."

"Not with Fiendfyre," Frank replied.

"So, how about a game of Exploding Snap?" James asked, turning to Mithradates.

"Thought you'd never ask…"

…

They had been sitting in the Great Hall for over three hours, growing restless and annoyed and a little bit paranoid. Sirius and Remus had actually fallen asleep against the luggage, Sirius' head against Remus' chest. James swore that if he had a camera he would be taking pictures like no tomorrow to embarrass them both on their wedding days.

Peter had stolen Remus' book from the luggage and was now reading it as it spread across his legs. It was keeping him amused whilst James had was playing a game of Wizards Chess against Mithradates. Frank had gone off to find them some food.

"So what exactly do you guys do for fun when you have nothing to do?" Mithradates asked as he took one of James' pawns.

James shrugged and moved some of the debris off the set. "Depends on the situation,"

"And how many situations are there?" Mithradates asked.

"Depends on how many of us are present."

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"No," James smirked. "Queen to E5."

"That was a dirty move," Mithradates sighed, brushing away parts of his King piece.

"We explore the castle," James shrugged. "We pull pranks, we beat up Snape."

"Though, I haven't seen you pull many pranks since Gideon and Fabian left. And I haven't seen you take the piss out of Snape unless he does it to you first."

"Things change," James shrugged.

"Trying to grow up for Lily?"

"Pfft, as if I would ever change for a girl!" James laughed.

"Then that means you put on an act for the first few years of being here," The other boy said.

James gave a slight frown and then said. "Why are you and Remus not close friends? I have a feeling you two would go well together."

"I think we would have," Mithradates smiled gently, looking over at Remus. "But Sarah snapped him up first."

James blinked and looked at Mithradates who had all of a sudden grown very pink in the face. He gave a shrug. "I get it. Too shy. Sadly, Remus is too prude and too scared of himself to really be with anyone. It's a great compliment to give someone though."

"In our world, yes,"

"Muggles have a lot to learn." James shrugged again as Frank returned with a tray. "Why not try Sirius?"

"Sirius?"

"Well, he certainly isn't prude, the big man-slut."

Mithradates laughed.

"Took you long enough," James said, turning his attention back towards Frank reaching over and tripping over Sirius' feet. Sirius snorted awake accidently punching Remus in the jaw. Remus reacted, his knee firing up and slamming into whoever attacked him. Sirius got up, holding the space between his legs painfully.

"YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Swear and I'll do it again," Remus said sleepily, rolling over and nodding off again. Sirius groaned and fell over onto Peter who was still vastly absorbed in the book.

"I was about to say," Frank said handing James the goblet of pumpkin juice that he had initially been after. "I got chatting to Alice."

"Love is in the air," James sang. "Every sight and every sound…"

"Shut up." Frank replied, rolling his eyes.

Sirius managed to pull himself up still cursing and moaning under his breath. James threw him a cauldron cake. "Man up for Merlin's sakes."

"Our game?" Mithradates reminded him.

"Oh right… Knight to… er… D3."

"You're making this too easy," Mithradates said. "At least make it a challenge."

James gave a pout. "Okay I'm not the greatest Chess Player in the world. But my son will be master champion."

"I thought your son was going to be the ruler of the world?" Sirius asked.

"I thought your son was going to be a hero?" Frank said.

"I thought your son was going to be a world class Quidditch Player?" Peter raised an eyebrow

"I thought your son was going to be head of the Auror office?" Mithradates frowned. "Or at least Minister of Magic,"

"James," Remus said opening his eyes finally and sitting up. "I think your son is going to be imaginary at this rate."

James made a disgruntled noise half-way between amused and pissed off. As he reached for a cake, the Great Hall doors flung open and McGonagall moved in swiftly, followed by Flitwick, Hagrid, Slughorn, Professor Sprout and Professor Kettleburn. McGonagall stood where the teachers table usually sat and cleared her throat looking around the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to announce to you all that you will not be taking the Train back home to Kings Cross tonight. Instead, you shall each return to your dormitories and get a good night's whilst the heads of your houses arrange for Portkeys to take you to London. Your parents have all been informed and shall be waiting for you there."

"What about our luggage?" One student shouted from the back.

"Leave it here and we shall send it to Platform 9 and ¾ where it will be attended to correctly. For now, take what you need for the night and return to your dormitories." McGonagall said.

"And the pets?"

"Take them with you so that you can all travel via portkey together." McGonagall said gravely, getting annoyed

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius shouted out.

"He is currently at the Ministry overseeing the Hogsmede fiasco." McGonagall replied. "To your dormitories please, Head Boys and Girls to the front."

The students begrudgingly got to their feet realising that was the most that they were going to get out of McGonagall that afternoon. Mithradates pulled Toby the cat from his cage and James flicked his wand getting rid of the small nest that the six of them had created during the afternoon.

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet, still yanking at his crotch and giving moans now and then as they moved through the corridors.

"How bad do you reckon Hogsmede is if they are keeping us here another night?" James asked.

Frank shrugged as Lily dodged past as Snape made another desperate attempt to talk to her, her red hair flying behind her as she stormed away.

"Leave it man," Sirius warned as the Slytherin tried to follow her. He looked at Sirius distastefully and marched off. Sirius raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "We'll have to do something about that arsehole next year."

"Now as Prefect, I have to speak up against that," Remus said quietly from the back.

"Yeah and didn't you do such a good job this year?" Sirius snorted.

They paused as they got to the portrait and frowned, students lining up beside it. Peter took the initiative and ducked under, going between them guising as a first year which was possible because he was still quite small.

Sirius and James glanced at each other frowning slightly and Peter returned, wiping down his clothes. "You were right Remus, Fat Lady's gone."

The Head Boy, James assumed his name was something ridiculous like Reginald Cattermole or something , moved forward, pushing students aside.

"What's going on?" James hissed at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and using Remus' who was about 3 inches taller than him, and James' shoulder propelled himself up to see what was going on. Cattermole pulled out a shining golden key with a lion crest engraved across it and went to the opposite side of where the common room door opened and slipped the key into a tiny unseen lock and turned it four times.

The portrait door creaked open and students began to file in, Sirius dropped down and explained what he saw, much to his surprise James shrugged.

"I always guessed there'd be a manual entrance," He said. "In case of emergencies…" He glanced over at a confused Sirius. "What, didn't you think so?"

"I grew up with Slytherins, unless you want me to spill the secret tap dance to get into their common room, I'm pretty much worthless." Sirius said.

"They tap dance?" Peter asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and ignored him climbing up the stairs towards their old dormitory. He pushed open the door and sighed. Most of the bed sheets had been taken off, obviously by House-Elves who had no idea what was going on. James pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick and the sheets put themselves onto the beds. He tried flicking his wand again but sighed, resigned.

"Mum has an arsenal of spells she uses around the house," He said. "I'm just not sure how she does them all." He tried again and failed, so fell across his bed and went straight to sleep.


	63. Portkey

_**Not a long or exciting chapter this one, that's because I have a very exciting one due to go up in a few hours – I am spoiling you with chapters at the moment. Enjoy! x**_

"Well one good thing that came from all this is that I didn't have to put up with my mother for an extra night," Sirius said as he and Remus made their way downstairs towards the common room.

Remus shook his head. "The way you talk about your family is atrocious,"

"You wouldn't say that if you met them," Sirius shrugged. "Visiting your sister this holiday?"

"Doubt it. Her ward's been closed for a little while. Apparently there was an incident with a healer or something," Remus shrugged.

"Damn that's harsh."

"Its life," Remus replied, getting to the bottom step and looking around. He spotted James and Peter sitting together with Mithradates and Frank in the far corner of the common room.

"First and second years have already gone," James informed them as they sat down. "McGonagall takes the group down to the Great Hall and with the other houses they get Portkeyed… Is that a word? Never mind… To Kings Cross."

"So we have to wait?" Sirius asked, sitting down crossed legged onto the pile of cushions on the floor.

"Sadly," James shrugged.

"Oh I'm not bothered about waiting," Sirius said brightly. "It'll get me away from the _'YOU SPENT ALL YOUR YEAR WITH MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS AND HALF-BREEDS!'."_

"Half-breeds?" Frank asked. "Not hanging out with Vampires are you?"

"No, Sirius is actually quite good friends with the centaurs." James said. "They believe that he is one of their long lost sons…"

Sirius shrugged. "As long as I'm not one of the 'Ancient and most noblest house of Black', I'm good." He looked around. "Where's Mary?"

"I'm assuming still up in the dormitories." James said, checking his nail beds and clearly not interested.

"With Lily." Sirius reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"So…" James perked up slightly. "Sorry, what were you saying about Mary?"

"Are they always like this?" Frank asked.

Remus sighed and nodded. "Worse, believe it or not." He reached over and picked up a chess piece, fiddling with it before tapping it against the table.

"I don't believe that for a second," Mithradates said smiling gently.

Peter chuckled. "Alright, swap with Remus for a week and see how you manage it."

"Actually that could be quite fun to watch," Frank said. "Next year of course,"

"Done deal," Remus said. "You and Frank will swap with Peter and I for a week."

"You do what for who now?" James looked around, blinking slightly.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Remus asked.

"Was I meant to?" James asked.

Remus and Peter shared a glance. Peter gave a small grin. "Bet you ten galleons that you can't last one week," He told Frank.

Frank took a moment to contemplate this and nodded. "Yeah sure. Okay."

"This isn't going to go well for us," Mithradates said giving a small sigh.

Sirius stretched out his legs as the Common Room door opened and McGonagall entered. She cleared her throat and called out for the third and fourth years. They stepped forward and she counted them.

"Where's Reese?" She shouted.

"He's gone to the toilet." Someone replied.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," McGonagall sighed. "Alright, we can't waste time. He can travel with the next lot. Come on."

She whipped around and left, the third and fourth years following tightly knitted in their groups and not saying a word. James sighed and leaned forward, putting on the radio and twisting to find a decent channel. He turned down the volume slightly and sighed as the voice of some singer warbled through the speakers.

"Turn that off," said a pissy sixth year.

"I'm waiting for a news report," James snapped. "Mind your manners."

Lily and Mary had made their way downstairs, Alice behind them. Lily was pulling her hair into a loose bun. James turned up the radio as the reporter started to talk and the entire common room fell silent.

"_Residents of the Wizarding town of Hogsmeade were shocked after Death Eaters, supporters of a violent vigilante known as The Dark Lord or You-Know-Who. Worrying yet, these criminals were trying to breach the country's beloved school Hogwarts but couldn't get past school defences. Twenty bodies have been recovered, and Aurors and teachers from Hogwarts are doing their best to combat the Fiendfyre that is currently ablaze. More on this story after Celestina Warbeck's latest single, 'Cauldron Full of Love.'" _

"Yuck," Sirius made a face.

James clicked off the radio and glanced over at Frank. They sat in silence for a few minutes, unable to say anything to each other. It was a difficult thing to process, Hogsmede in ashes. It was like being told a friend that you used to have had died. No one knew how to react. Sirius got to his feet, rubbing his knees. He leaned over the table and pushed a chess piece forward. "Your move." He told Remus who was still playing with the piece he had picked up. Remus blinked and put the piece down and moved forward another piece giving a small sad smile.

The door clicked open again and McGonagall and the boy who had apparently gone to the toilet as the previous group was being collected. McGonagall called for the fifth and sixth year students to join her in front and checked that everyone was there. Mithradates picked up Toby and slung him in his arms and joined Frank and Remus near the back. Gravely she nodded and turned, and they followed her out.

James nudged Remus, as if he was having a thought. Remus glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "You're a Prefect, go ask if there is any further news."

Remus gaped at him, but didn't have a chance to answer as Sirius pushed him to the front. Peter made his way into the space where Remus had been and looked up towards his friends. They walked a little more in silence and Remus returned, looking pale with his arms folded.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not here," He said.

McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and they stepped inside. Slughorn was standing amongst the Slytherins trying to be cheery and lift moods. He had also brought food and drink along to which he was sharing with the students. James spied Snape with great distaste. He saw that Lily caught his eye and shyed away from the glance.

Sirius stood on his tip-toes and saw the Ravenclaws all sitting cross-legged on the floor with Flitwick standing over them. Xeno saw them and gave a huge wave. Sirius gave a small wave back as the Gryffindors gathered around together. All that were missing were the Hufflepuffs.

McGonagall moved across the room and brought forward a small cardboard box full of what was just junk. She pulled out four items and set them down on a small table and sighed shaking the remnants of the box. She turned swiftly as Professor Sprout entered followed by the cheery as ever Hufflepiffs.

"Attention." She called. "Now in a few moments you will be travelling to Kings Cross via Portkey. For those who have never travelled by Portkey, the experience may seem unnerving. However, you are in safe hands. Fifth years will travel first; there is an object for each house. Once these Portkeys are used they are rendered null. So the sixth years will have to wait a few moments until their Professors cast another enchantment on the items. Clear?"

There was a murmur of agreement. McGonagall checked her watch. "Okay, could I get the Gryffindors over here please?" She pointed to a smelly looking old boot that the Gryffindors gathered around pressing their hands against it and then she pointed out objects to the rest of the students.

"You're on my foot," Sirius hissed angrily.

"Sorry," James said. "It's so big and flat anyone could stand on it."

"Sort of like your head Potter," Lily smiled.

"Is that really going to be our last words to each other before we part on such adventures?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good with that," Lily shrugged.

James made a face then tilted his head in a shrug, and gave a vague smile. Mithradates adjusted himself, holding onto Toby for dear life.

"Three, two, one!" McGonagall grasped a tight hold of the top of the boot.

The boot glowed and suddenly the ground below them fell away as they span. James closed his eyes as if he was about to be sick then he heard McGonagall shrieking over the noise.

"LET GO!"

He complied and tumbled down and landed hard on solid ground. He blinked open his eyes to see the rest of his year stumbling around trying to gain focus. It was Kings Cross station alright, only without the Red Shining Train. Parents were running up to students and embracing them tightly.

Remus pulled James and Peter to their feet as Sirius glanced around. McGonagall was setting up the Portkeys again just as Slughorn and the Slytherins appeared.

James spotted his parents from afar and ran over to them, first hugging his mother. Dorea smiled slightly as Sirius, Peter and Remus joined their friend.

"Will you be joining us this holiday?" She asked, giving each of them a small hug.

"Not sure yet," Sirius shrugged. "Hopefully, I would think."

Dorea nodded. "Go find your parents," She told them.

"I don't want to." Sirius shrugged as Remus and Peter moved off. Peter found his father with no avail, but his mother was nowhere to be seen. Remus silently went over to his mother and father. His mother patted him down and looked at him carefully whilst his father barely glanced down at him.

"Hold on," James said, running after Remus. Sirius followed and they pulled him to the side.

"What did McGonagall say?" James asked, as Peter joined them.

"She said that the damage is too great for it just to be repaired." Remus said. "The fire is out, but people are just dumbstruck. Minister of Magic has called for tougher security,"

"Like Dementors?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much," Remus said. "Dumbledore is flat out refusing, insisting that he can extend the school's defences to encompass Hogsmeade too."

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, then we'll just have to sit and wait and see what happens," He said.

"Yeah." Remus nodded. "I've got to go."

James flung his arms around Remus and hugged tightly then did the same for Peter and Sirius. "I'll hopefully see you soon," He said.

Sirius nodded then sighed looking over to see his parents standing proudly with Regulus.

This was going to be a long holiday.


	64. The Most Broken House of Black

Sirius sat and flicked pieces of paper at the small waste paper bin. He was bored and he was annoyed and he could hear his parents talking very loudly in the study about his apparent 'poor choice in friends'. He smirked slightly, he knew that if he let them know that one of his best friends was a werewolf, they would really get angry, but he always stopped himself because it would endanger Remus' school career. He got up, standing on his bed and leaned forward, clinging to the bedposts tightly. There wasn't much to do other than sit around all day. He supposed he could do his homework but then, what would be the fun in that?

He glanced out at the window and sighed as it began to patter with rain. He wanted nothing more than to just take off. He wasn't much for sticking around.

He hadn't had much of a birthday. It was pretty mediocre with the usual presents that his parents decided he needed. He hadn't even touched his velvet green robes or the luxurious feather quills and diamond crested family ring. James had sent him some sweets and a new travelling cloak, Peter had sent him a long black leather coat and Remus had sent him some magazines about Motorbikes and a couple of spare parts for the one he had bought with the money that he got from his parents. Remus had also sent a rather small moleskin bag with an undetectable extension charm. Sirius had stored some things in there like his broomstick, the key to his vault at Gringotts, several bags of spare money and other little things that he thought were valuable.

There was a sharp knock at the front door and Sirius ignored it, swinging back onto his bed with a satisfying thump. He heard voices downstairs and then some laughing and frowned. It was unusual for anyone to laugh in the Black Household. He got up again and peeked outside his door and looked down the narrow staircase to see his cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus standing in the hallway.

"That was you?" Regulus was asking.

"Of course it was us!" She cried. "You should have been there too!"

"I wish I was." Regulus sighed. "Next time, once I get out of that ridiculous school."

The low voice of Rodolphus sounded. "No one is stopping you from joining now, Regulus,"

Sirius stared at the scene he was witnessing. He always knew that his brother and the rest of his family thought Voldemort was in the right. But he had no idea that they were so involved.

Mouth dry, he tore open Regulus' room. It was a lot cleaner than his and he had no idea what he was looking for. But Slytherin paraphernalia hung from every wall. Regulus kept a box of secret hidden things away from prying eyes, or at least he thought they were secret because Sirius had known about the box for a long time. He dove under the bed and it, pulling it up and emptying the contents onto the bed. Glue, scissors and old Daily Prophets. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw a leather bound book that he had given him a couple of Christmases ago. He opened it and his jaw fell to the floor.

Furiously, he slammed the book shut and stormed downstairs where now his parents had joined his cousin and brother.

He threw the book at Regulus. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He bellowed.

"Sirius Orion Black, wash your mouth!" His mother shrieked.

"NOT UNTIL HE FUCKING EXPLAINS HIMSELF!" Sirius shouted. Regulus opened the book and gave a wry smile.

No one said a word. Everyone was staring at Sirius and he could hear his heart in his ears. "Fine," He whispered. "FINE!" His voice raised to a roar.

He took the book from Regulus, that was filled with cuttings from the Daily Prophet about attacks that Death Eaters had done and with one swift movement, he threw it into the fire. Bellatrix jumped up, grabbed Sirius by his hair and pushed him up against the war. In the kerfuffle, Sirius yanked down the sleeve to her left arm and saw the symbol that he was dreading, the snake with dark eyes wringing its way from a skulls jaw. In that split second, Bellatrix smiled, showing her crooked teeth.

"Like it boy?" She hissed.

Sirius spat into her face, and pushed her down towards Rodolphus before running off.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" His father shouted.

Sirius was not listening, he stormed back upstairs, locking his door as his family followed him, trying to open it. He pulled forward his Hogwarts trunk and looked around the room. Half the things he owned he would be unable to take. He gathered his mess of clothes and threw them into the base before adding his books, his robes and other things that he couldn't leave behind. He threw on his leather jacket and opened the door, wands pointing in their faces.

"You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts," Bellatrix said.

"I don't care. I'll fucking kill every single one of you," Sirius breathed. "You're not my family."

He pushed his way through them, dragging his trunk behind him and running down the stairs. He opened the door and went out into the rain towards his motorbike. With shaking cold hands he strapped the trunk to the back of the bike and pulled on his helmet. His parents were marching towards him and he pulled out his wand again.

"I'm leaving," He said. "I've had enough. Don't you dare try and follow me." He kick started his motorbike and sped off.

He had an idea of where he could go. But he wasn't sure. He turned left on the main road and sped up. Thoughts were whirring through his head at a million miles per second. Had he really just done that? He couldn't go back. Even if he wanted to. His heart pounding heavily in his chest and a ringing in his ears. He could feel tiny tears rip down his face, but he shook them off.

The nearest place was Remus' about 95 miles away. Sirius sighed, already feeling the cold bite at his hands. He revved up the engine and then began to speed.

…

Remus clicked open the door and his eyes grew wide. "Sirius?"

Sirius was pulling off his helmet and smiled wearily at his friend as another thunderclap sounded and rain spurted. "Got a spare bed for the night?" He asked.

Remus nodded and grabbed Sirius' trunk, hauling it into the porch. He pushed Sirius gently into the kitchen and sat him down beside the large stone table that covered his trap-door. Mrs Lupin entered, folding a dressing gown over herself.

"Remus? Honey you okay?" She stopped at the sight of Sirius.

Sirius looked at her sheepishly. "I ran away from home."

"He'll be sleeping in my room," Remus said, boiling some water. "He'll be gone in the morning."

"All right," Mrs Lupin said as Remus handed her a cup of tea. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and she smiled before going off to bed.

"Why are you up so late?" Sirius asked as Remus set down a small cup of tea down in front of him.

"No particular reason," Remus replied, sitting down opposite him. "What happened?"

"I had enough," Sirius replied.

"Did they hit you? What happened?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, I think I was looking for an excuse to leave. Regulus' talk of becoming a Death Eater and being urged to by Bellatrix and her no-good husband helped in some respects."

"What happened?" Remus tried again.

Sirius sighed. He wasn't exactly sure. He sipped the tea and grimaced silently before speaking once again. "Regulus has a book of cut outs about Voldemort. I think he wants to join the Death Eaters."

"But you don't know…?"

"If Bella has anything to do with it…" Sirius sighed and took another sip. "And she's joined."

Remus sighed. "She has?"

"I saw that tattoo that they all get," Sirius said. "The Dark Mark. Clear as day on her arm." He looked down into his cup and drained the last of the tea.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay here the night, then leave tomorrow and head further North to James' and hopefully Dorea will let me stay until I have a place of my own."

"On that subject, do you have any money?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You are one smart bastard." Sirius said, pulling the moleskin bag that he kept hooked on his belt at all times and hung it on his finger. "Thanks for that, don't know what I would have done without it."

"So you do have a little bit?" Remus asked.

"Enough." Sirius shrugged. "Thankfully we're close to going back to Hogwarts so I won't need to spend so much time with Dorea and Charlus. But I don't know what I'm going to do after we finish 6th year."

Remus pursed his lips. "There's no chance of you going back?" He asked.

"None," Sirius replied.

"I'll send an owl to James," Remus got up and moved across the kitchen, opening some drawers and finding a pen and some parchment. He quickly scribbled a note and poked one of the owls that was nestling outside the kitchen window awake. He attached it to the bird's leg and sent it off before sitting down again. "Sorry I can't do any more for you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you've done plenty."

"Come on," Remus said, getting to his feet. "You must be tired."

Sirius put the cup beside the sink and followed Remus to his room at the far end of the small bungalow. Remus' room never really changed except for a few things that hung from the walls. Sirius recognised the old rug with patches darned into it was still the main part of the bedroom. There were now two beds each one up against a wall, one unmade and messy. Remus pointed towards the bed that was made.

"Here," He said.

"Why have you got two beds?" Sirius asked, sitting down and yanking off his boots and socks.

"For situations like this," Remus replied. "Always thinking ahead…"

"Often get situations like this?"

"I have to say that you're the first." Remus replied.

"I feel so privileged."

"You should."

Sirius smiled wryly and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the bed and pulling the sheets around him. Remus pulled on an oversized jumper and an old pair of sweat trousers before closing the window and shutting the curtains. He clicked on the bedside lamp and looked over at Sirius. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No." Sirius replied. "Just some sleep."

Remus switched off the light and rolled over, within seconds he was asleep. Sirius looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Part of him wanted to rejoice, he was free, after years of saying that he would finally leave; he had left. He was finally able to live his own life. Another part of him couldn't process what had just happened and told him that it was a nightmare and that he'd wake up tomorrow and still be at the old house with nothing but their spiteful words to bully and bring him down.

He let out a restrained breathe and rolled over, his entire body aching. His eyes flickered and he felt himself fall asleep.

…

Sirius jolted awake.

He rolled over and peered out with tired eyes at his surroundings. Nope, this wasn't his room. Remus' bed was empty, the curtains were wide apart and the window open letting a fresh breeze in. Sirius stretched and found that there was a new set of clothes at the end of his bed, his clothes, that he distinctly remembered not folding before throwing them into his trunk, but there they were, folded and smelling fresh. He looked down to the floor and saw that the clothes he was wearing yesterday were gone.

He pulled on his t-shirt and jeans, tying up his hair before making the bed and leaving the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen.

Remus was sitting with his mother at the table, both with cups of tea in their hands. He was wearing a massive grey jumper that was picking itself apart and a pair of dark trousers and smiledas Sirius entered.

"Morning!" He said brightly.

"Morning," Sirius replied, sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It is 10:14," Remus replied as Mrs Lupin gave a small smile before getting to her feet.

"How did you sleep Sirius?" She asked.

"Like a baby," Sirius replied, stretching slightly.

Mrs Lupin smiled gently and gave Remus a small peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go do my puzzles," She said.

"Alright mum," Remus said.

She gave a soft smile before leaving the kitchen. Remus sighed and got up. "I took the liberty of washing your clothes," He said pointing to the folded pile of black clothing sitting on the table.

"Thanks," Sirius said sitting down. "You didn't need to."

"I was up," Remus shrugged. He leaned down and opened the small grill door and pulled out a fully cooked English breakfast. "Here," He said. "Careful, the plate is hot," He set it down in front of Sirius and handed him a fork and knife before boiling a fresh pot of tea.

"How many miles do you think it is till I get to James'?" Sirius asked.

"About another sixty or so," Remus replied setting a cup down in front of his friend. "You should be there in about 2 hours or so. Maybe less if you speed."

Sirius sighed and began to tuck into his breakfast. He chewed on the sausage before speaking again. "Thanks Moony,"

"That's what friends are for," Remus smiled.

"So, aside from me turning up at your door in the middle of the night… How has your holiday gone?"

Remus pursed his lips and fell back onto his chair, thinking for a second. "It's been a little boring to be perfectly honest."

"Really, nothing exciting?" Sirius asked his mouth full of bacon.

Remus shook his head. "You were unexpected," He said.

"It's nice to know that after five years of knowing me, I still have the ability to surprise and shock you." Sirius said.

Remus chuckled slightly.

Sirius finished up his breakfast and leaned back scratching behind his ear. "Anyway, thanks for the bed." He got up and pulled on his leather jacket.

"Are you leaving already?" Remus asked. "Do I smell that bad?"

"No you forgot to shave since the last full moon," Sirius said. "It's kind of unnerving."

Remus ran his hand under his jaw and felt the light stubble. He shrugged and laughed finishing up the tea and picking up the plates.

"Besides, I don't want to keep on intruding," Sirius said. "Dorea and Charlus are okay with me dropping by, but I'm not too sure about your parents."

Remus nodded and gathered up the clothes moving towards the porch and opening Sirius' trunk. He placed them in closing it gently as Sirius pulled on his boots. He grabbed his helmet from the table and tucked it under his arms as Remus dragged the trunk out and helped him strap it to the back of his bike.

Sirius placed his helmet on the seat of the motorbike and looked at Remus.

"Really, thanks for the bed," He smiled.

Remus shrugged. "Get lost you sappy bastard."

Sirius frowned. "No hug?"

"Nope," Remus said, folding his arms.

"I'm going to hug you anyway," Sirius replied, stretching out his arms and embracing Remus tightly. Remus kept his arms planted to his side as Sirius pretty much lifted him two feet of the ground and span him a few times.

"SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN!" He cried.

Sirius did so and smiled stupidly.

"Oh clear off," Remus said. "Go on,"

Sirius got onto his motor bike and started up the engine, backing it up the drive and turning it. Remus folded his arms and followed standing beside him.

"Drive safe," Remus warned. "And for Merlin's sake, write and let me know you got there,"

Sirius gave a two fingered salute and pulled on his helmet before kicking the motorbike into action and speeding off. Remus dropped his shoulder and returned to the house, closing the door behind him.

…

"You're an idiot!" Dorea cried, flinging the door open and pulling Sirius inside.

"MUM!" James said, trying to push her out of the way, but she was quicker. She yanked Sirius' jacket off and made him sit down on the large couch next to Charlus who was reading the Evening Prophet.

"Honestly Sirius Orion Black, could you be more of an idiot?" Dorea said as she began to make some food. "How could you leave your own mother?"

"I found it quite easy actually," Sirius replied.

Dorea turned, spatula in hand.

"It was a joke!" Sirius cried. "You would have left too if you were trapped in that house."

"What are you going to do? Mm? Thought about getting a place? Did you even consider the implications?" Dorea asked.

"To be honest, I was more concerned about getting away from my Death Eater supporting family," Sirius replied.

Dorea turned as James sat down on the edge of the armchair and rubbed his knees.

"What happened mate?" He asked.

Sirius sighed and leaned forward as Charlus took off his glasses and put down his newspaper. He began to recount what had happened up until the point where he had left Remus'. He stopped and glanced over at Dorea who was pulling her mum face.

"We've had owls from your parents already," Charlus said. "I assume they knew where you would go."

"Sorry about this, I don't mean to be a bother," Sirius said.

"Oh shut up," Dorea said, pushing a plate of his favourite comfort foods onto his lap.

"We'll try and keep them away from you," Charlus promised, his lips thinning.

"Thank you," Sirius said.

"Come on," James said. "We put a room together for you,"

Sirius finished up the last of the food and handed the plate back to Dorea, thanking her and following James up the stairs and dragging his trunk along with him.

"How was Remus?" James asked.

"He was okay about it all," Sirius shrugged. "It was a long journey to take in one day so I decided to do it in two stages,"

"Don't worry about that," James said. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sirius replied.

James sighed and opened the door that was opposite his room. "Here, best we could do,"

Sirius peered inside and smiled gently. "Thanks Prongs," He said.

James smiled and patted Sirius on the back. "Get some sleep mate," He said.

Sirius nodded and dragged his trunk into the room. He switched on the lamp and sat down on the bed, looking around. He gave a sigh and kicked off his boots, falling against the pillows. His mind was spinning, heart was racing and throat dry.

A dull ache spread through his chest and he let out a silent painful sob before rolling over. He had no idea why he was so conflicted. All he knew was that he had to stay strong and breathe.


	65. Hair

Sirius was awoken by a loud and angry knock on the door, followed sharply by shouting. He grabbed his wand and yanked himself out of his bed, stumbling out into the corridor and bumping into James. James gave his friend a wide eyed tired look before they moved and looked down the spindly stairs to see what the commotion was.

Dorea was moving quickly up the stairs and looked at Sirius, her jaw set tightly. "It's your parents," She said. "What do you want us to do?"

Sirius never felt more furious with his family than he did at this point. They had taken away his freedom for 16 years and now that he had it, they were invading his best friends' home trying to take him away.

Sirius cleared his throat and pushed Dorea slightly to her son. "Let me try and talk to them,"

"You're not leaving are you mate?" James asked.

Sirius' jaw twitched but he didn't answer. "Stay here." He said before grabbing his dressing gown and yanking it on. He marched downstairs towards the door. Charlus was standing with both hands on the frame barricading anyone from trying to enter.

"For the last time, you will leave my property or I shall be forced to take drastic action." He was saying as calmly as he could muster.

Sirius then heard an all too familiar voice.

"He is only 16. You can be accused of child-abduction." Mr Black said.

Sirius cleared his throat and Charlus twisted around to see him.

"Hi dad," Sirius said, staring at his father.

"Sirius, get your coat, we're leaving," Mr Black said.

"No dad, you are."

"I am what?"

"Leaving,"

"Don't you talk to me that way," Mr Black said. "You're coming home with me tonight."

"To what?" Sirius asked taking a step back. "To feeling worthless every day? To having to defend my beliefs in a home that tolerates the obliteration of muggles and muggle-born? That's not a home I want to be a part of."

"Sirius don't be ridiculous," Mr Black snapped. "This is not your home."

"It's more of a home than being with you lot ever was," Sirius spat growing angry. "I am happy now, I am free and I never want to see you again,"

Mr Black looked shocked. "You hate us?"

Sirius wasn't sure how to respond to that. He looked over at Charlus and he began to move away, realising that this was probably something that he should not eavesdrop on. Sirius stared at his father and then shook his head.

"As much as I do want to hate you, as much as it would make this whole thing easier," He sighed and shook his head. "I can't hate you. You're my family. And no matter how much I despise your actions, your thoughts, your words… I could never hate you. So just leave it at that."

Sirius stared at his father for a long moment. Mr Black cleared his throat. "This is ridiculous, come home."

"No." Sirius shook his head. "I can't go back to that place. I don't ever want to go back to that place."

Mr Black stared at his son for a long moment then gave a curt nod. Charlus seemed to appear out of nowhere and closed the door before placing his hand against Sirius' back, leading him into the front room. James was sitting cross legged on the floor, his glasses slipping down his nose. Dorea looked concerned as she watched Mr Black leave from the window. Her hands twitched nervously on the curtains as she looked around and gave a small sad smile.

Sirius fell to the sofa, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Sorry about that, guys."

Charlus stood with his arms folded at the door frame. Sirius avoided his gaze and swallowed.

"I'll write to them," He said. "Tell them to leave me alone. And I'll leave too, hide, so you're not bothered by them."

"Oh Sirius," Dorea sighed. Sirius blinked up at her as she covered hugged herself. She moved towards him and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "You stay as long as you want to," She said. "You're family."

Sirius nodded as she pulled away from him. She gave her husband a small smile and touched his arm before going off to bed.

Sirius sat down again and rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that Charlus. I don't understand why they want me back so much when all they seemed to do was make my life misery…"

Charlus shook his head. "That's the problem."

Sirius looked up and James frowned. "Dad?"

Charlus bit his tongue for a second before unfolding his arms and sitting down on the nearest chair. He cleared his throat and thought for a second before speaking. "Sirius, they never intended to make you miserable."

"You sure about that?" Sirius asked.

"When you become a parent, you do what you think is best for your child. You install all the same defences that you have created in order to protect them from harm. And sometimes those defences are wrong. Prejudices and old hatreds… It doesn't mean that they hate you or want you to be miserable." Charlus said. "Now I admit every case is different. But on the whole, parents genuinely want to protect their children. I speak from experience. How do you think James ended up with a predisposition to hate anyone who heirs from the Slytherin house?" He glanced over at James who suddenly went very red and looked down at his feet.

"My family don't care about me," Sirius said.

"Tell me then," Charlus cleared his throat. "Why did they protect you for all those years? Feed you, cloth you..? Love is ingrained in them."

"Yeah but they always told me that muggle-borns and half-breeds were dangerous," Sirius said.

"And why do you think they were doing that?" Charlus asked.

"Because…" Sirius fell silent. "Because they wanted to protect me,"

Charlus nodded and leaned back. James let out a low sigh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you think I should go back to them?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Charlus and James replied at the same time and looked at each other sheepishly for a second. Then Charlus spoke up again. "Sirius, I'm not excusing their actions, what they've done to you, making you cynical and hard-headed… I don't agree with that. I wouldn't recommend going back if it will just make you unhappy."

Sirius then looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows.

James made a face before pushing up his glasses. "Well you're my best mate. You've complained about them every time the subject is brought up. You clearly don't want to be in that house. And you're grown up enough to do what you want."

"So long as you don't trash my house," Charlus said, raising his finger.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I promise."

"Alright," Charlus got up and helped James from his cross-legged position on the floor. Sirius pulled himself from the sofa and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about all of this," He said.

Charlus shook it off before pushing him and James up the stairs. "Not another word. I have work tomorrow morning and I haven't slept yet."

James gave a grin as he and Sirius separated into their rooms and Charlus made his way to his. Sirius slumped onto his bed and stared out of the window for a second before pulling his quill and parchment towards him. He had tried to write this letter several times but found that he couldn't actually get the words out properly. There was a tap on the door and James entered, his hair a mess and his glasses once again half-way down his nose. Sirius didn't say anything as James sat himself down on the bed next to him.

"You're thinking that you did the wrong thing," James said.

Sirius didn't reply but stopped scratching at the parchment surface.

"You did the right thing. You did what you always wanted to do. How long would you have been able to stay with them before you actually snapped and killed someone?" James asked. Sirius gave a vague smile and James laughed. "See?" He cried.

"Go away Prongs," Sirius said.

"Will do," James said standing up. "Don't beat yourself up about this, you're doing what you want to do. Don't ever let anyone think they can take that away from you."

…

"Another letter," Dorea sighed, moving around the kitchen table. She dropped it in front of Sirius and he sighed, splitting it open and reading it carefully. He shook his head and put it to the side before going back to his cereal.

"What does it say this time?" James asked.

Sirius blew a huge raspberry, pulling a foul looking face as he did so. Dorea smacked him around the head.

"Also," She said, handing James and him a letter each. "Your Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore must know you're here Sirius."

"Not for long," Sirius promised.

"Don't be stupid. You're sixteen years old," Dorea snapped. "Where are you going to go?"

Sirius began to argue but James shook his head and he fell silent, clearing his throat. He pulled open his Hogwarts letter and scanned the page only to be interrupted by a strange yelping noise coming from James. Sirius glanced around to see that James was now standing on his chair, his letter in hand and reading it over and over again. In his other hand sat a shining red and gold badge.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"JAMES POTTER GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

James looked at his mother and then flung himself on her, hugging her tightly.

"NO WAY!" Sirius bellowed, looking at the letter. "THEY MADE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN?!"

James nodded stiffly and grinned before ruffling his hair. "Evans will have to go out with me now," He said proudly.

Dorea seemed to shriek and grabbed her son into a huge embrace.

"How did you manage that?" Sirius asked, now quite serious. "Did you bribe someone? Did you give McGonagall shortbread or something?"

James shook his head.

"This calls for a celebration," Dorea said firmly. "What do you want?"

James looked confused at his mother, frowning. "What?"

"What do you want?" She insisted. "I have to get you something!"

James suddenly went very red and began to shake his head quickly. "No, mum it's okay, you don't need to get me anything…"

"I have to, it's a mothers' duty!" Dorea replied. "A new broomstick? A pet? A new cauldron…" She paused. "Don't get a new cauldron…"

James grinned and looked over at Sirius. "Lily has to go out with me now,"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "In your dreams mate,"

"Charlus! Did you hear that? Our son is Quidditch Captain!" Dorea cried.

Charlus glanced up, completely unaware of what was going on around him. "He what?"

"Quidditch captain!" Dorea cried.

Charlus lowered his glasses and peered out. "Really? Well done son,"

"Why are you not excited about this?" Dorea asked.

"Because we both knew it was going to happen," Charlus said, folding his newspaper

Sirius was over James' shoulder again and then he grabbed the letter. "There must be a mistake. There must be." He scanned over the letter and then shook his head. "Yeah, no it's clearly marked wrong."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Sirius stretched holding the letter above his head and James tried jumping for it.

"SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" Sirius taunted.

"Oh don't tempt me," James replied.

The letter was plucked from Sirius' hand and closed carefully. Dorea folded her arms. "You two are nothing but children. Now, don't you have chores to do?"

"MUM!"

"NOW!"

…

Peter was raiding the fridge, filling his arms with food as Remus, Sirius and James sat on the kitchen counter.

Remus was scanning through the copious amounts of letters that Sirius had been sent, a slight frown appearing on his forehead.

"Should I go back?" Sirius asked.

Remus glanced up and pursed his lips. Sirius had been contemplating this for nearly 3 weeks now, every time he found himself at peace another letter or threat would come through in the mail and he would find himself at odds battling his subconscious all over again.

Remus shook his head and his jaw tightened. "No. Don't go back. You'll have to probably find somewhere else to live and not even open mail, just burn it straight away… And it'll be hard especially with Regulus still at Hogwarts. But I agree with Charlus and James, you can't go back."

"Told you," James said. "Hey Remus."

"What?"

"CHECK OUT MY NEW BADGE!" James lifted his shirt and pushed his shinning captain badge into Remus' nose. Remus' eyes crossed and he blinked looking at it confused.

"Oh," he said. "Well done mate,"

James lowered his eyes. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Is that questioning my sincerity?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

James shrugged. "Perhaps,"

"Charming," Remus folded the letters and put them to the side.

Dorea entered the room carrying a chair, a large pair of scary looking scissors and a sheet. She sat it all down and began to prepare and James narrowed his eyes.

"Mum, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to be giving Sirius a haircut," Dorea said.

James choked laughing. "A haircut? I've known Sirius 5 years, he's not getting his hair cut any time soon,"

Sirius jumped off the kitchen counter and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Alright, let's get this over with," He said.

"Wait what?" Remus glanced up and became hugely confused. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm Sirius," Sirius replied sitting down on the chair and pulling the sheet around him and tying it around his neck. "And I'm getting a haircut."

"But why?" Peter asked his mouth full of cheese.

"Because," Sirius said. He didn't want to say in case his friends took the complete piss out of him. He thought it sounded too cheesy and too overdramatic, but it was true. This was a new age for him. The long hair meant the frigid life and being trapped under his parents rich aristocracy in which he was expected to look a certain way, dress a certain way and be a certain way. Cutting his hair was a way of ridding himself from it all.

"Don't make me look like a monk, Dorea," He said, glancing back at her.

"I'll do my best dear," She said, lifting up the scissors. She took a hold of his hair and reached towards the edge of the ribbon. Sirius closed his eyes and then heard a loud snip. He blinked and Dorea gathered up the hair and put it on another sheet on the kitchen table. She then pulled the ribbon out of his hair and he shook his head.

"That is fucking weird,"

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Sorry mum,"

Dorea gave him a scowl and then moved around Sirius gently taking away the edges. "You have such lovely eyes, Sirius, why the hell was it hidden under that mass of black hair."

"Blame mummy,"

Dorea sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and gave it a tousle. "There. It might not lie as straight as it used to after baths."

Sirius pulled off the sheet and looked at the pile of hair next to him. Dorea cleared up and took the hair and threw it into a bin. She then patted him on the shoulder and left. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair again, it felt weird, like literally a huge weight had been lifted off his head. It was a good feeling though.

"Actually," Remus said, tilting his head. "It kind of suits you better than the long hair."

Sirius gave a crooked smile and jumped up on the kitchen counter, grabbing some biscuits from Peter.

"Nah," James said shaking his head. "Where's Padfoot and who are you?"

Sirius threw a biscuit at him.


	66. Diagon Alley

**This chapter has gone through many rewrites; maybe I can blame my lack of creativity for having not updated in so long.**

**Apologies**

"And they haven't written?" Remus asked, holding up the last letter that Orion Black had sent his son. Sirius shook his head and threw a Bertie Bott Every Flavour Bean at James who let it fall under the folds of his shirt. He grabbed it and threw it into his mouth and belched loudly. Sirius put the empty box to the side and leaned on his elbow.

"What'd you get?" He asked.

"Pepper,"

Remus ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the grass, folding up the letters and handing them back to Sirius who pocketed them away.

"I think they're up to something," James said. "But Padfoot thinks I'm being ridiculous."

"You're right," Remus said, scratching his nose.

"See! I told you Padders!" James hit Sirius' arm playfully.

"I was talking to Sirius." Remus replied. "James, they're grown adults. They are not 16 years old with detention hanging over their head as soon as they step back into Hogwarts."

"I feel that was a some sort of remark as to the amount of times I've gotten into trouble," James said.

"Of course not," Remus mumbled sleepily, falling back onto the grass and closing his eyes. Peter rolled over onto his stomach and began to pick at the enchanted flowers. James slapped his hand.

"Don't do that, mum will kill you," He warned.

"I'm bored," Sirius said. "I want to do something fun."

"Yeah well, unless you can come up with something that won't get us expelled or worse killed, this is all we have," James said.

"I wanna go transforming. Everything is much more fun as a dog." Sirius said, he sat up a little straighter. "Mind you, if you say I should make the change permanent one more time I'm going to stick a gnome so far up your arse it'll be coming out of your nostrils."

"You're nicer as a dog," James muttered, scratching his neck and pushing his glasses up his nose. He gave a small sigh and took them off wiping them clean.

"You think you'll still be as shaggy when you're a dog?" Peter asked. "Now that you're practically bald?"

"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius said. "I am not bald. If anything you'll be the first to go bald out of us all."

"Nah, it'll be Moony," James corrected, putting his glasses back on. "Since he scratches his head too much."

Remus pulled his hand away from his head and looked at his friends pointedly.

"I'm bored!" Sirius repeated.

"You remember the last time you went transforming near my home?" James asked, reminding them of their experience with Death Eaters just before they started their fifth year. "I do not want to be repeating that again."

"Did your dad ever find out why they were so close to your home?" Peter asked.

"Not that he's told me. The general theory is that mum and dad are powerful wizards. Surely have a powerful son." James struck a pose and Sirius kicked him in the shin. "Nah, dad's still pissed about it, and the minister has done no good. There are plans that someone is going to replace him though and I think dad cannot wait for it."

"Well since he hasn't done anything about the Voldemort problem," Sirius said, ignoring Peter's squeek. "Maybe the next one will do a little better. Any word on who it could be yet?"

"Dad's talking about this upcoming guy called Fudge."

"I don't know, Prongs, sounds like a prick already."

"Well he can't be any worse than Gawain." James laughed.

Sirius gave a disgruntled shrug. They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you think I'll be a bald dog?" Sirius asked.

James let out a bellow of laughter and fell back onto the grass. Peter laughed loudly too, imitating James. Remus gave a light chuckle and sat up.

"Why don't you give it a try?" He asked.

"Hey, Padfoot," James said, choking back tears. "Make sure you check other things too! I mean this haircut could have made you a lady dog."

"Don't be stupid," Sirius snapped. He turned to Remus. "That can't happen can it?"

"No Sirius," Remus said, reassuringly.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, falling back and closing his eyes. "I'm bored!"

James tapped his foot. "Come on," He said, standing up. "We'll go to Diagon Alley and check out some of the shops."

Remus got up and helped James pull Sirius to his feet. Together they crumpled into the kitchen and found their coats hanging on the peg. Mrs Potter was standing over a huge pot with James' house-elf Uri who was standing on a stool.

"Going somewhere boys?" She asked.

"Just Diagon Alley for a while." James said giving her a peck on the cheek. "What are you guys making?"

"Broth," She replied. "For supper. Your father is feeling a little poorly at the moment so I thought it would be a good idea."

"Poorly?" Jame frowned.

"The office has been overworking him," Mrs Potter gave a sigh. "Be home around six for tea, okay? And be careful. Use your wands if you must. I will not have you lot coming home dead."

"All seriousness Dorea," Sirius said. "If we were dead I doubt we'd becoming home."

Mrs Potter raised her spoon and Sirius ducked out of the kitchen after Peter and Remus. She glanced over at James and pulled a small money purse from her apron. "Here, go treat yourself and your friends."

"Mum…"

"Think of it as part of your inheritence." Mrs Potter replied.

James gave his mother another kiss on the cheek and went through to the front room. Sirius and Peter had already made their way through the fireplace and Remus had just grabbed a handful.

He gave a small smile as James stepped into the fireplace with him. Remus threw the floo powder to their feet and bellowed. "Diagon Alley!"

….

The sensation of the flames and spinning never seemed to sit well with James. He coughed up the ash as Remus helped him out of the fireplace that they had landed in.

"Remind me," He muttered. "Even if I do learn to apparate or whatever, I'm just going to fly. Everywhere. Or live really close to where it is I work."

"Or you could rely on Muggle transport," Sirius said, appearing from around the corner, with two large containers of butterbeer in his hands. Peter had joined him, also holding two butterbeers. They passed one drink each to both Remus and James who gladly accepted.

"I am never going by train, bus, car or bike. I'll kill myself." James said.

"You're more likely to die from colliding with a Muggle airplane when flying than you are driving a car," Remus said. "Plus, its not really conspicous to be flying in plain sight…"

"Maybe I should take up driving," James muttered.

"Remus?" Peter said. "You have a foam moustache,"

"Keep it," Sirius said. "It makes you look distinguished. Like a real professor."

Remus threw Sirius a look and wiped his upper lip with the back of his sleeve.

"Professor of what? Boring?" James asked.

"Oh look there go my lungs as my sides split open," Remus said.

"Always the comedian." James said, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders and turning around slightly. He then noticed the crowd surrounding Quality Quidditch Supplies, he dropped his arm and ran off, barging his way through too press his nose up against the glass. He turned and bellowed towards his friends. "THEY HAVE RELEASED A NEW BROOMSTICK!"

Peter and Remus exchanged looks which gave the impression that they couldn't care less. However Sirius' face lit up in glee and ran over to James accidently knocking a familiar redhead to the ground.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you there I – Oh." He helped her up. "It's you."

"Black," Lily said, wiping herself down and picking up her bags of shopping. "You ought to be looking where you're going."

Sirius made a face at her. James had appeared beside him. "Sirius! The broom comes with its own service repair kit including a copy of Roderick Plumpton's autobiography!" He said. "Hey Evans. Sorry. Lily."

Lily narrowed her eyes and picked up the robes that had fallen out of her Madame Malkins bag. James helped her and then held out the dark blue crushed velvet set of dress robes. "What are these for?" He asked.

Lily snatched them out his hand and stuffed them back into the bag. "Didn't you read your Hogwarts letter?" She asked. "We need dress robes this year."

"Why?" James frowned.

"I don't know!" Lily cried, exasperated. "I suppose Dumbledore will tell us at the beginning of the feast!"

"Wait, we did our shopping a week ago." James said, frowning. "We didn't get any dress robes."

"Actually you did," Remus said, stepping behind them. "Lily," He nodded politely. "Your mother was talking about it this morning when she told you to fold your clothes neatly into your case."

"Wait, mum got me dress robes?" James asked.

"Yes, she also got Sirius a set."

"She what?" Sirius cried.

"James, yours are dark red. Sirius your ones are burgandy sort of purple…" Remus said absentmindedly.

"I don't know how to react to this news," Sirius said, as they turned back to look at Lily.

"So…" James wrapped his head around this new information. "Why?"

"I don't know." Lily repeated. "Dumbledore will tell us, when the term starts. I cannot make that any clearer."

"Hey, Lily, guess who was made Head Quidditch Captain," James said giving her a huge smile.

Lily folded her arms and said simply. "You."

"I wanted you to guess."

"The prefects are told who are the new Head Boy and Girl, along with the new fifth year prefects, the seventh year prefects and the Quidditch captains." Lily said.

James rounded on Remus. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Remus said, draining the last of his butterbeer, not really caring. "Don't act all surprised James, we are told in case we have troubles with any students in particular."

"Like Snape?" Sirius said.

Remus said nothing. "I'm going to Flourish and Blotts," He said. "See you later Lily,"

She gave him a soft smile as he wandered off and returned to her scowl as she looked back at James, Sirius and Peter.

"Okay?" She asked. "Can I-"

Suddenly she dipped behind them, and peeked out between Peter and Sirius.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Severus," She hissed.

Their heads span around to see Snape trailing his mother as they made their way down Diagon Alley. His head was hung low and his hands in his pockets. He looked dour and infuriated.

"Right," James nodded towards Sirius and together they began to walk to cross paths with Snape. Peter huddled Lily into Quality Quidditch Supplies and they peered out the window. James and Sirius had 'accidently' knocked into Snape and were now having an argument with him. Only to be interrupted by Snapes mother, who hurried Snape away from the scene and further up the alley. James and Sirius watched, making sure that Snape had left completely before walking back across to the shop.

"Done," James said, beaming proudly.

"There was no need to cause a ruckus." Lily said growing red.

"A thanks would be nice." Sirius said.

Lily was silent for a moment. "Thank you," She muttered.

"Still angry at him?" Peter asked sympathetically.

"How would you feel if Sirius or James gave you the worst insult they could and expected you to love them regardless?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Peter gave a little head-tilt and nodded. "I get you," he said.

Lily rubbed her forehead. "I just can't deal with him. He's been sending me letters and won't quit. He thinks I'm okay with it all and I'm just… How can anyone expect me to be friends with him after what he said?!"

"No one is," James said.

"Anyway, I'm glad I'm done shopping." She said. "I can go home and not worry about this until September. Thanks guys. Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought."

"I'll take that as a notion that you'll go out with me?" James tried.

"Go to hell Potter," She snapped, picking up her shopping. "Also, Black, the haircut suits you,"

And with that Lily was gone. Sirius wore a stupid smile on his face and turned to look at James who looked a little dumfounded.

"But I saved her from Snape!" He complained.

"Were you really expecting that to work?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

James pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

"Are you done?" Peter asked. "Let's go find Remus and actually do something fun,"

"Good idea Wormy," Sirius said. "Done day-dreaming over the broom and the red?"

"Yeah, whatever," James said, following Sirius and Peter out of the shop and up the street to Flourish and Blotts.

The owner, a short stout man with a pointy long beard and wearing an obvious wig was arranging books into order and tripped over apparently thin air. "THERE THEY ARE!" He exclaimed. "Muriel! I found them!"

"Found what?" Sirius asked.

"The Invisible book of Invisibility," He replied. "I though I lost them."

"Haven't seen a thin looking boy around our age in here?" James asked, moving around where the shopkeeper had tripped. "Looks like he could do with a good meal and looks moderately more intelligent than most of the students who come in here."

"Yeah he's near the back, looking at some potions book." He replied.

"Thanks man," Sirius said, moving around the apparent invisible books. As promised, they found Remus sitting with his nose stuck in a book about different herbs and plants and unknown magical properties that they may hold.

"You know Moony, there is more to life than reading," James said, flopping down beside him.

"Yeah, well nothing I'd like to be a part of." Remus muttered. "Where'd you guys go?"

Sirius recounted their story to Remus, maybe adding a few to many embellishments, particularly when it came to how heroic he and James were battling off Snape and protecting Lily's honour. Certainly so when he started describing with some exaggeration how Lily had found his haircut to be 'dashing' and 'intense' just like his soul.

Remus listened, but paid no attention to the way Sirius was telling it, making sure only to grasp the main points. He still read on prompting Sirius to grab the book from him.

"Pay attention," He cried.

"I am," Remus said, snatching the book back. "I can multi-task, you do know that don't you?"

"Anyway, Snape scampered off, like the coward he is. And here we are."

"Choosing not to fight is not a sign of cowardice," Remus said. "Choosing not to fight shows that you know how to pick your battles."

"Oh I hate it when you get all Dumbledore on us." Sirius sighed. "That is something our beloved headmaster would say, and don't deny it."

"Okay," Remus closed the book. "Let's go then." He stood up and slit the book back onto the shelf with the others.

"You're not getting it?" James asked.

"Mm?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry I thought there was more to life than books."

"Not when books make you happy," James said.

"Come on." Remus said.

Together they made their way out of store and up the street.

"What do you reckon the dress robes are for?" Peter asked.

"Beats me," Sirius said.

"Dad said that sometimes they hold a contest called the TriWizard Tournament," James said. "Like, have schools compete in games and win like a huge prize,"

"You think that's what's going to happen?" Sirius asked.

"How old do you have to be to compete?" Peter asked.

"As far as I'm aware there's no age limit," James shrugged. "Why Wormy? Are you thinking about entering your name and proving your worth?"

Peter blushed heavily and shook his head. "No of course not."

James saw the change of demeanour in his friend and sighed. "Cause you actually don't need to prove anything,"

Peter smiled.

"You reckon we'd be doing the TriWizard Tournament?" Sirius asked. "I can't see Dumbledore doing that."

"He's done a lot crazier," James said.

"Mm.." Peter scratched his head and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"So do you two have dress robes?" Sirius looked back at Peter and Remus.

Remus turned his nose up in disgust. "Yes. My father has given me his old ones."

"Okay, no, you are not wearing hand-me-downs to any more functions," James said.

"I never realised fashion was such an importance to you," Remus said, raising his eyebrow giving a crooked smile.

"No, I just think you should have something new for once," James replied. "Wormtail what about you?"

"Nah, mum got me a good set of robes." Peter shrugged. "I mean, despite her being all about Milo and Theo, she does actually spoil me."

"Right then," James said. "Madame Malkins it is then!"

"What, James, no!" Remus protested.

"Look if you don't come with us, then we'll just buy you something ridiculous and make you wear it anyway," Sirius said.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this am I?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Chorused James, Sirius and Peter.

…

They had returned a little after 5 to the Potter Mansion, laughing happily as they did so. Mrs Potter had come out of the kitchen and was sitting in front of the old wireless listening intently to the news. She shushed them as they tumbled out of the fireplace and they all looked at each other before sitting down with her to listen.

There had been an attack on a small muggle village not far from Glasgow. The casualty numbers were still coming in and aurors had already arrived at the scene along with about a dozen or so Ministry Officials.

Mrs Potter gave a sigh and switched off the wireless, looking at James sadly. "Your father won't be home tonight, at least not early." She rubbed her eyes. "He can't keep clearing up these messes. Sooner or later the Ministry has to learn that he's getting too old."

"That or they should hunt down these miserable ghouls and lock them away before they do any real damage," James said.

Mrs Potter nodded. "How was Diagon Alley?" She asked, standing up.

"It was fine," Sirius said.

"Hey, mum, you never mentioned anything about Dress Robes," James said.

"Yes I did. I've mentioned them several times, James." She replied tiredly. "But I bought them on a separate day so they wouldn't get crumpled along with your school robes. I asked you to write down your favourite colours and Sirius' so I could get something that you liked. Sadly they were all out of pink flourescent with green spots for Sirius so I had to get the next best thing."

Sirius shot James a look and James shrank into his shoulders whilst giving a small smile.

"To be quite honest Padfoot, I had no idea why she wanted them…"

"You didn't think to ask?"

"You two didn't think to properly read your letters," Mrs Potter said, with a smile on her face. "Come on, we'll put some of the broth out now. Come on."

They followed her into the kitchen and put their bags down to one side.

"Remus, Peter, I didn't know if you needed any robes, so I didn't get you any, but if you need-" Mrs Potter said.

"No, it's okay mum," James went digging and pulled out silvery-gray robes from the Madame Malkins bag. "We got Remus a set. Peter's good."

Mrs Potter gave a smile, stirring and pouring broth into individual bowls and passing them out.

"I'll repay for the robes Mrs Potter," Remus said.

"Don't be ridiculous dear," Mrs Potter replied, sitting down with them. "James has told me of your home predicament."

"Oh," Remus said into his food. James gave a wink and smiled before buttering himself a bread roll.

There was a click at the door and Mrs Potter got up very quickly beore rushing to the noise. "Charlus!" She cried. James blinked looking around and then frowned. "JAMES!"

James got up in a second and darted through to his mother. His father was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and his skin waxy pale with a slight green tinge to it.

"Merlin's beard," James muttered. Remus , Peter and Sirius had joined him. "Dad?"

"Come on," Mrs Potter said. "Bring him upstairs."

Sirius and James pulled Mr Potter to his feet , slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Dorea?" Mr Potter said.

"I'm here darling," Mrs Potter said. "You're ill. I told you not to go in today,"

"When are you ever going to stop nagging me?" Mr Potter said.

"Not until we're sitting at the pearly gates and drinking wine." Mrs Potter replied. "Which shouldn't be longer than a couple of years."

It was intended as a joke, but the undertones freaked James out. In that moment he realised just how truly old his parents were. They were not getting any younger, and certainly since he came into their lives so late there wasn't a chance that they would make it to his 25th birthday.

Sirius and Peter manouvered themselves around, pulling Mr Potter up the stairs. Mrs Potter went ahead to fix the bed for him. Remus gathered up the robe, the walking stick and the briefcase. Peter had found that Mr Potter's wand had fallen from his robes and picked it up putting it to the side.

Not knowing what to do with themselves, Peter jogged up the stairs behind them, as Remus returned to the kitchen and gathered a bowl of broth and a glass of water. He then followed his friends upstairs.

"Here," He said, handing the broth to Mrs Potter as James and Sirius put Mr Potter into bed.

"Thank you dears, but you should go now. I will be down in a little while," Mrs Potter said.

Peter nodded and made his way back downstairs. Remus tugged at Sirius' crossed arms, Sirius gave him a look and sighed.

"Call us if you need anything," He said.

Mrs Potter nodded as they left.

James sat down beside his mother and looked at her with a pained expression.

"He'll be okay," Mrs Potter said. "He's just a little overworked from the Ministry."

James said nothing as he glanced between his parents. He sighed deeply and watched his mother help his father eat his broth.


	67. Dreaded Dementors

"What did the healers say?" Peter asked as they piled their rucksacks onto the overhead compartments. James sighed and fished out several of his school books and some parchment before grabbing an ink bottle and a quill.

"He has a case of Dragon Pox," James said.

Remus dropped his bag. "What?"

"He never had it as a kid and it's basically drained him," James sat down and stretched out his legs. "He sometimes handles stolen or repossessed goods and they have curses on them so that they are protected. The Healer thinks he got it from that. He'll take a few weeks to get over it."

Sirius found his way back to the carriage and slid the door shut angrily. The glass cracked in the frame.

"You alright Padfoot?" James asked as Remus waved his wand, fixing the glass.

"I am going to kill that little shit," Sirius said. He didn't sit down, he stood, visibly shaking in anger and curled his fists into tight balls.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Regulus. The little shit. That little shit." Sirius fumed. "My loving mother and father decided it would be okay to use him as leverage to drag me back to that hellhole."

James blinked. "Isn't Regulus one of the reasons that you left in the first place?"

"Yeah, they seem to have forgotten that major drawback." Sirius said. He flopped down on the chair and leaned back rubbing his eyes. "On the bright side, he likes my haircut. And I was eyed up by some very nice ladies on the way back."

"You have a girlfriend!" James sang opening his book.

"When has that ever stopped him?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Alas, my friend, you have a point…What homework did we have to do?" He glanced over at Remus.

"Oh no, not this year," Remus replied. "You forget what you have to do for homework, I'm not going to help you out,"

"Oh, seems Moony's finally grown a spine," Sirius said. "James, relax, your Quidditch Captain now, just explain to McGonagall that you were busy devising strategies all summer to win the cup."

"Actually Padfoot, that's not a bad idea," James said, pushing the books to the side.

"Oh come on," Remus said. "McGonagall is not going to buy that as an excuse."

"She might," James said.

Remus shook his head and leaned back on his chair as the pulled out of the station and began to pick up speed. James and Sirius nestled into their usual routine of playing games of Exploding Snap, showing off spells that they had learnt over the holidays. At one point almost catching Peter's shirt on fire and causing a patch of the seat to melt away completely. Peter had pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and flicked through the pages quietly as Remus hummed a tune to himself.

"Do you think they would have repaired Hogsmede yet?" James asked.

"Fiendfyre is incredibly powerful. I doubt they could have waved their wands and simply repaired it." Sirius replied, turning the cards he held in his palm. "I'm more worried about Zonko's. And Madame Rosmerta's…"

"Trust you to think on your stomach and the pranks you pull." James laughed.

"Shut up,"

An hour or so later, Frank turned up accompanied by Alice and Mithradates. Alice and Frank were holding hands and announced that they had finally acknowledged how they felt about each other and wanted to give a relationship a try. Sirius remarked that he had no idea they even liked each other, let alone had ever seen the other speak in full sentences. This earned him a kick on the shin.

Mithradates and Remus set up a game of chess and became too involved in the game to even notice what was going on around them. They were well matched. Better than most at chess and certainly very tactical.

"So what do you think the Dress Robes are for?" Frank asked.

"I have no clue," Sirius said, scratching the back of his neck. "We thought maybe they were doing the TriWizard Tournament this year."

"They can't be," Alice said, curling her legs underneath her. "Right now they're pushing funds into the next Quidditch World Championships. That and repairing every goddamn city that the Death Eaters keep having a go at… The Ministry don't want to push money into Hogwarts for competitive and often violent dangerous games."

"Always the downer," James sighed.

"Besides why would you need dress robes for a TriWizard tournament?" Frank asked frowning.

"Not to wear in the games!" Sirius chortled. "They usually have a ball of some kind to celebrate the schools coming together as an act of peace."

"Oh," Frank fell back into his chair.

"What did you think you'd be facing dragons in sparkly purple robes?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I can see Dumbledore doing it, but not you Frank. And maybe Remus to an extent."

"Oi," Remus looked around.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Peter asked.

"No, but you know… I could tell it was an insult of some kind." Remus muttered.

"Your move," Mithradates said, drawing Remus back to the game.

"I'm looking forward to it," Alice said. "Whatever it is. I mean there's very little chance to have fun at Hogwarts."

"Well then you're not doing it right," James grinned. "There is plenty fun to be had in Hogwarts."

Alice opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about but Frank cut across with a very simple very stubborn; "No."

"Spoilsport," Alice fell back into her chair but giving a soft smile.

There was a tap at the window as the trolley lady appeared. James slid the door open and along with Peter purchased nearly everything except the liquorice wands. They flung the sweets into the middle encouraging everyone to help themselves.

"There are no liquorice wands," Sirius said looking through the sweets.

"No there are not," James said.

"Why?" Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow and looking dangerous.

"Because liquorice is the excrement of Satan," James replied.

"And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore," Alice said, putting her chocolate cupcake down.

"It is right up there with classic sweets!" Sirius cried.

"Yes and you are the only person who eats the stuff. Not in the carriage, not on the train, not just in Hogwarts, but everywhere. Everyone, everywhere, except you, Sirius, knows that liquorice should be exhumed from the planet."

"I like liquorice," Mithradates said as he lost his King to Remus.

James narrowed his eyes. "Remus please beat him in chess to make me feel better,"

"That's the general point of the game James," Remus said scratching his head and not looking around. "Until next time," He said, knocking down his queen and standing up, pinning his prefects badge to his jumper. "I'll be back in a little while." He promised.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Prefects meeting," Remus said, pointing out of the carriage where Lily Evans stood with her arms folded and already in her school robes. James automatically went for his hair and ruffled it up slightly, causing Lily to roll her eyes. Remus gave them a small wave before leaving and the argument resumed over the liquorice wands.

"They are delicious,"

"That's what you said about Peter's cooking, doesn't mean it's true,"

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

The argument about liquorice sadly continued until they reached Hogwarts and they realised that they were not dressed appropriately. They shrugged their robes over their muggle clothing to avoid any real hassle and gathered their things falling out onto the platform. The Prefects held the doors open for the first years as the wandered past towards the massive figure at the end bellowing for them.

"Remember when we were that small?" Sirius sighed looking over at them. "Not a care in the world, young, brilliant and sparking with ideas. Of course Peter you were always small."

"Be nice," Remus said, appearing behind them, pulling on his robes.

"I thought you were only going to be gone for a little while." James said.

"It overran. There is something going on," Remus replied. "But Dumbledore has to make the official announcement."

"What?" James raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Remus replied as they made their way to the Horseless Carriages. Xeno was already sitting waiting to be joined by other people, but a few of the students were refusing to get on with him. James sighed and climbed up sitting opposite him and smiled.

"Hey man, how was your holiday?" He asked.

"Surprisingly unsurprising," Xeno replied.

"I hate sentence paradoxes," Remus muttered coarsely as he sat down opposite Peter.

Xeno didn't seem to hear Remus. The carriage moved along the beaten track and Hogsmede came into view from behind the trees. All of them leered, noticing that some of it had been rebuilt, but most of it still sat in ruin.

"Do you think the old passageways are still open?" Peter asked.

"I suspect so," Remus replied. "Or at least, I hope so." He gave a slight frown and then leaned forward peering through the dark to see the Shrieking Shack still standing majestically. He relaxed at once and sat back down.

There was a crack of thunder and the rain began to spurt from the clouds. They reached the gates and a cold feeling of dread washed over them. They looked around and saw huge cloaked black figures standing at posts. Withered hands poked from their sleeves and they turned, staring at the carriages. Their breaths froze in front of them and James felt his life and spirit drain from him and losing everyone he ever cared about. Sirius on the other hand remembered how it felt to be back at home with his family, every moment of their snide comments. Peter felt the crush of being insignificant, how he didn't compare up to his friends and his brothers. For Remus it was the reminder of every painful transformation that he had ever had, the fear of rejection he carried and the fear that one day he could hurt someone.

It was in that moment that they realised what the creatures that stood at every station were.

"Dementors," James hissed as they passed them, the feeling remained buried at the back of his head. He glanced over at his friends. Sirius was staring into what seemed to be empty space. Peter looked stricken and grey whilst Remus had buried his head in his hands.

Alice buried her head into Frank's shoulder, visibly shaken. The carriage had suddenly turned very quiet and very cold. Even Hogwarts with its warmth, lights, memories and food seemed dim and dark and dangerous. They weren't the only ones who seemed to have been affected. Nearly all the students were quiet, even when entering the Great Hall. The rumble of chatter had completely fallen away.

Sirius noticed that two extra tables had been added to the hall, he nudged James and pointed, James frowned and looked over at Remus, almost urging him to speak about what was going on, but McGonagall entered with the First Year Students with the Sorting hat in one hand and a large roll of parchment and a stool in the other. Once explaining the rules to the students, she placed the hat and the stool down. The Sorting Hat's song seemed sombre and reminded them for another year that it was essential that they worked together and stopped inner house feuds. And once again, James and Sirius took this with a pinch of salt, figuring that the Sorting Hat never had to spend an afternoon with Severus Snape in potions.

The First Years were taken forward one by one and allocated to their houses. Sirius got bored halfway through and began to use salt from the salt shaker to make delicate art on his table. James spotted it and handed him the pepper shaker so that he could add shading. Lily also spotted this from further up the table and glared angrily at them until Remus waved his hand and the salt and pepper returned back to their containers.

Sirius made a face at Remus.

Remus ignored the face until it got unbearably annoying and he made a face back.

Dumbledore stepped out in front of the students and raised his hands as the rest of the applause died down. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to say a very warm welcome to Hogwarts to the new students and a hearty hello to the older students. This year, there are going to be a few changes. And hopefully you will enjoy them as much as we have planning them."

James let a groan; this was not going to go well.

"Now, you may be wondering why Dress Robes were included in your school supply lists," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Well this is because this year, we will be playing host to students of The Salem Witches Institutes of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be joining us in our studies for some part of the year as we strengthen our bonds with the rest of the wizarding community. Think of it like student exchange. In the next couple of weeks a select dozen or so seventh years will be taking a trip west to join The Salem Witches Institution along with one of our members of staff."

"Does that mean the sixth years will rule the school?" Sirius hissed to James who shrugged in reply.

"Hence there shall be a huge celebration at Christmas with a ball in which your best behaviour is expected." Dumbledore said. "And there will be one again at the end of the school year in which we will say goodbye to our The Salem friends, hopefully with friendships that will last a lifetime."

There was a tentative applause, some unsure about the idea and others enthusiastic about it.

"The Salem Witches Institute?" Sirius sighed. "Why couldn't it be the Beuxbatons? I mean, I'd happily take French ladies over American's who can't make proper tea,"

"I don't know Padfoot," Remus said. "I think you'd get on rather well since you can't make proper tea youself."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You're not a nice man at all are you? No, you're cruel man Remus John Lupin,"

"Middle naming me now? Sirius Orion Black?" Remus smiled.

Sirius muttered a swear word under his breath. They focused their attention back towards Dumbledore, who had drawn on a more solemn note.

"As you may have noticed, we have added protection this year in the shape of the Dementors." He said, the Great Hall went silent, everyone staring up at the headmaster. "This will only be until Christmas until we know that the grounds are secure and I must say that it was only on the Ministry's agreement that we have them. Exercise caution and they will not come near you."

A distant rumble of chattering erupted as students leaned over and whispered to each other. Dumbledore held out his hands to silence them once again and sighed. "I also advice that the Quidditch Captains train their teams only during daylight hours, if necessary, your House Head will grant you and your teammates time from class to train. As long as you cover all the work that is covered and you remain up-to-date on what you do in class,"

James made a pouting face as Dumbledore ended his speech, with the usual rambles about the Forbidden Forest being out of bounds to students and the corridor on the third floor was off-limits to anyone younger than a fourth year. He also introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Kilgorn.

Food appeared on the plate, and Sirius took literally no prisoners, devouring what he could get his hands on. It was quite impressive, but Lily was scorning at him already.

"It's like we didn't feed you," James muttered, cutting into his beef joint.

"Your mum made me cook," Sirius said, his mouth full of roast potato.

"You need life skills." Peter said. "Like cooking, cleaning and common muggle sense,"

"I don't need that." Sirius replied swallowing and reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I'll get a house-elf."

"How is a House-Elf going to help you pay the taxes on your home?" James asked.

"I'll buy my house and magic it up," Sirius replied.

James nodded and looked vaguely impressed.

"What are you going to buy your house with?" Remus asked. "Buttons? Oh, let me guess, charm and wit!"

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it again. He swore loudly and sat very still for a moment. Then with a shrug and a head tilt, he began to eat again.

"Seriously, have you not thought this through?" James asked. "Mum and dad can't keep you hanging around forever."

"I'll work something out," Sirius muttered. "I have enough in Gringotts to rent myself a place in Diagon Alley for a few months…"

"So you're not even considering going back to your parents?" Peter asked.

"Never. I don't think I can."

"Wait," Lily interrupted, she had been listening to their conversation for a little while now. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned forward. "Black, are you homeless?"

"I ran away from home," Sirius replied. "What does it matter to you?"

Lily frowned. "Why?"

"My family and their pure-blood mania really," Sirius shrugged. "Did you think it was a disagreement over inheritance or something?"

Lily gaped for a second. "No, I just never realised… How long have you been fighting that kind of thinking?"

Sirius counted back and then said with a ironic tone; "Well Evans since I could walk and talk."

Lily stared at him for a moment longer. "Then where are you living?"

"Currently homeless, but I have been staying with James' and his folks." Sirius pointed with his fork. "Are we done? Can I eat?"

Lily bit her lip and nodded before returning to her food. Sirius made a face at her.

Their feast ended with the usual wave goodbye from Dumbledore and the fifth years bellowing for order amongst the first years. Remus was almost glad that he didn't need to deal with them this year and he followed his friends up towards the common room and they talked excitedly of what the new year at Hogwarts held in store for them. With trepidation they hit the common room door before Remus pulled out a slip of paper and spoke the password.

The door creaked open and they climbed inside seeing that most of the seventh years and a few scattered sixth years were already nestling down amongst the chairs and catching up on the news that had occurred over the holidays. The four of them bounded up the stairs to their dormitory and found that as always their cases were in order.

James bounced over to his and clicked it open and raked in it for a moment before pulling out everything he owned.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Looking for my Dress Robes," James replied. "I want to make sure they don't look stupid."

"You didn't check when you packed your things?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I just sort of threw everything in," James said. "And I didn't open the package with the Dress Robes inside," He found said item and sat on his bed, snipping it open and pulling out the dark red robes. He stood up and moved towards the mirror, checking himself.

"I am not wearing these," James said, holding his dress robes up to himself and staring in the mirror in front of him. Sirius was unpacking his things and propped his small sneakoscope beside his bed, before beginning to store clothes in different drawers. He had immediately draped his scarf around his bed posts and was now trying to clear the debris he had left at the bottom of his trunk. He glanced around at James and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Sirius asked.

"I'll look like an idiot in them!" James replied, throwing them back into his trunk.

"Prongs, you look like an idiot already."

"Yeah, but the Salem Witches don't know that!" James whined, throwing himself onto the bed.

"How do you think they're getting here?" Remus asked, pulling off his robes and throwing them to the side.

"I don't know," James sighed. "Their American, for all we know they could be arriving by enchanted car."

"It's a bit odd, isn't it?" Peter said. "To invite the school to ours and have such horrible creatures acting as security,"

"Don't argue with the hand that feeds you," Sirius said belching loudly.

"But Dumbledore said it wasn't his idea, it was the Ministry's." Remus pointed out. "But yeah, you'd think they'd offer a more gracious welcome than those things,"

"Well I'm not scared of them," James said proudly, leaping up and balancing precariously on the edge of his mattress. "Not me."

"You were wetting your underwear too Potter, don't lie," Sirius said.

"Was not,"

"You were," Peter said.

"I was not!"

"If you meet a Salem Witch does that mean the attention will draw away from Lily?" Remus pondered out loud.

James stared at Remus with an incredulous look upon his face before he shook his head. "That will never be possible."

"Mm… And how is that 7 year plan going?"

"It's only been six years Moony and so far it's going as I suspected it would," He replied, now trying to use the edge of the mattress as a type-rope.

Remus shook his head and delved into his luggage before finding his chocolate and hoisting himself into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

James, Peter and Sirius followed suit, climbing into their beds and letting their heads hit their pillows. Peter, like Remus, fell asleep quite quickly. James and Sirius on the other hand, couldn't sleep, the excitement of being back at Hogwarts filled them up to the point that they didn't want to stay in bed any more.

With that, James grabbed his invisibility cloak and Sirius grabbed the Marauders Map and together they crept out of the dormitory and the common room.


	68. The Salem Witches Institute

_**So I've come to the conclusion that their sixth and final year at Hogwarts are going to be some of my favourite chapters, not including the four years that they have before Lily and James die. But that's going to be a separate fanfiction just documenting the last couple of years not the full four years. It'll be called Mischief Managed and will be started as soon as this one is finished. **_

_**Hence, I am going to try and finish it at least before August this year. And if I don't, shout at me.**_

_**Love Sirona xx**_

Most of their week back had been met with rain and a gloomy atmosphere. James and Sirius hated their classes from the get go, being burdened with so many essays that they couldn't find time to just hang around and cause their usual mischief. To compensate this, they had managed to get Peeves the resident Poltergeist to perform various pranks throughout the school. However, it seemed McGonagall caught on and gave them a week's detention, letting them know how serious it was for 6th years to still be acting like children. McGonagall may have had a special place in her heart for James and Sirius, but that didn't mean she got any kinder when it came to punishing them, hence their detention was spent scrubbing and weeding out various parts of the castle in preparation for the Salem Witches Institute.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement, having not come into contact with any witch or wizard outside the United Kingdom and if so, it was down to their parents being well connected. Students wondered out loud about their thoughts on the Institute.

"I wonder how they sort their students…"

"… Maybe they don't like Quidditch as much as we do…"

"I hear that they have something called Quidditch, but instead of using brooms they just use enchanted household objects and they all handle the Quaffle."

"Don't be daft, they compete in the Quidditch World Cup don't they?!"

"They do the same thing with football Lindsey!"

"What's football?"

Filch had even been working overtime, clearing up anything as soon as the mess was made, and considering Peeves' extra work load from James and Sirius, this was quite impressive. Most of the time he was caught muttering and cursing the students for making his life difficult followed by Mrs Norris. James found himself wishing for their old caretaker instead of the grump that they had now, but decided it was ultimately more fun to watch someone be wound up than it was just to get away with it.

It was particularly funny to watch the professors prepare for the arrival. They were adopting strange American customs that didn't fit right with the historic and traditional ways of Hogwarts. Sirius even claimed that he saw Professor McGonagall in jeans. No one was sure if he was lying or not. The most annoying part was the change in the dinner menu, instead of usual stew and potatoes they were being served meat loaf and vegetables.

For the most part, this seemed unacceptable to most of the students. Except on the Saturday before their arrival in which the students were served burgers and thin chips which were apparently dubbed in America as 'fries'. Whilst not liking the stupid name that the chips were given, many students were all too glad to eat them.

"You know this isn't half bad," Sirius said, his mouth full of burger meat. "Except if they serve meat loaf again I will make a complaint to the board of directors.

On the 10th of September there was an unusual air around the school. The rain that had been plaguing them for the last week had dried away, making for unnaturally sunny weather. It seemed for a while to get rid of the Dementors who fell away to the darker regions of the grounds. Not that anyone missed them.

After class, Sirius made his way back to the Common Room which was oddly very quiet. He was annoyed and tired and really wanted to eat. But since the students were arriving, there was a fair chance that dinner wouldn't be until very late. Remus was already in the common room, and had been for the better part of an hour since he had a free period that evening.

"Why did I pass potions?" Sirius wailed, throwing his books onto the table that Remus was studying from. Remus jumped and blinked up at his friend before frowning.

"Don't blame me for your intellectual smarts," Remus replied.

"I blame you," Sirius cried. "You and your studious nature made me study. And now I have to take a class that I hate, with Prongs staring at Evans and a slimy grease ball who tries to get back out of his perceived 'friend zone'."

"Wait," Remus turned his quill in his hand before a smirk appearing on his face. "You blame me for getting an 'Outstanding' in potions, the boy who got an 'Exceeds Expectations'?"

"Yeah well, with your studious nature and my natural intellect there was no way I was getting out of it." Sirius said.

Remus wore a huge smile on his face. "I'm actually rather pleased with myself."

"Moony, I swear to Merlin on high,"

"HOW MUCH WORK DO WE NEED TO DO TO PASS OUR N.E.W.T's?!" James appeared from nowhere, Peter trailing behind him, all carrying very heavy thick books.

"SEE! THEY SHARE MY PAIN!" Sirius cried. "UNLIKE YOU!"

James collapsed on one of the armchairs, forcing a petrified 3rd year to move away. He let out an exhausted noise and slumped.

"I hate this year already," he grumbled. "And I blame you for this Remus."

Remus threw up his hands in exasperation. "What did I do?"

"You made me study and thus I am stuck in a class with a git," James replied pointing towards Sirius.

"Would you have blamed me if you hadn't passed your O.W.L's?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

James grumbled. "Yes."

"Thanks for that," Remus said. "But on the bright side, its one step closer to actually becoming an auror. Which was your dream, was it not?"

James grumbled again. "Remember the time when I wanted to be a world class Quidditch player?"

"Vaguely, around this time, you were caught up with the idea that Lily would want to date you," Peter replied.

"She still does," James said. "She just doesn't realise it yet."

"Why don't you stop harassing the girl and let her like you in her own time?" Remus asked.

James gaped at Remus for a moment then fell back against his chair. Sirius sighed. "Come on, the Salem Students will be here in a while."

"Have the seventh years left yet?" James asked getting to his feet and trying to straighten himself out. He patted his hair down and tried to look presentable by straightening his tie and fix his shirt.

"They're leaving tonight," Peter replied.

"Then you Remus will rule the school!" Sirius said excitedly. "You can put Snape in detention any time you want! You can use the exclusive Head Boy and Girl bathrooms on the seventh floor of the south-west tower, you can practically wander into the staff room and address Dumbledore as Albus!"

"I think you may be exaggerating the perks of being a Head Boy," Remus replied. "I hope neither of you," He looked at James and Sirius. "Get that honour, if you think that's what you are allowed to do."

"And to think, I thought you'd be proud of us," James sighed, leaning down and tying his shoe laces. "Alright, let's go."

Together they trumped down from the Gryffindor Common room to the courtyard where many of the students were milling around, not in any sort of organised fashion. Many of the girls had fixed their hair into strange hairstyles that none of the boys really understood, because how does a braid make a person's any prettier than it already was?

James found himself looking over at Lily, who had curled her hair in shining locks that hung around her head majestically. A silver flower pin was attached above her ear, keeping stray hair from her face. James cleared his throat before looking down at his feet and stood with Sirius as Remus went off to try and get some of the students into order. The houses divided amongst the four corners of the courtyard, creating a circle in which they looked into. Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, with McGonagall nipping at his heels. The rest of the Professors stood back, all in their smartest robes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Good evening students! I hope you have enjoyed your first week back at Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, our friends from the West shall be joining us and we expect you all to be on your absolute best behaviour."

Sirius caught McGonagall stealing glances at him and James with a serious expression on her face. He sheepishly looked away pointedly.

"Respect them, and they will respect you. It is as simple as that, act as though you would if they were not here, but remember, they are, so don't act as you normally would," Dumbledore said.

"That sentence hurt my head in more ways than I can imagine," James muttered and Sirius stifled a laugh.

There was a noise and the students looked around. Then in front of them the courtyard seemed to dissolve into a spiralling vortex, swirling with colours of blue, purples, reds and greens. A spark of magic shot up into the air and exploded into a glittering firework. A second spark followed and then more, increasing in size and spectacle as it did so. The students watched as the fireworks lit up the sky with the Salem Witch Institute Crest; two bald eagles erupting from crossed wands and spreading their wings into the sky and three stars under the wands, growing larger as they descended.

With a final firework a young girl who was about 14 sprang from the hole wearing a pleated skirt and a blazer with the crest on the right breast, her hair straight and blonde with eyes like silver. She opened her mouth and an elegant voice spread around the courtyard.

"_Of all days gone and past,  
>We find ourselves at peace at last,<br>Standing with our brethren under the stars,  
>We stand together united and as one<br>And grace each day with the heart of the sun,  
>Our tongues are different,<br>Our lives are far  
>But we are one forever,"<em>

Barely did she stop when the other students ascended from the vortex. Then with a rumble the ground reappeared and the students landed on their feet all carrying bags over their shoulders. With a blow of a whistle and a stamp of a staff, they moved to the sides, pulling out their wands and creating a rainbow tailing from the end. The rainbows filled the courtyard with light and out stepped an old woman and two gentlemen. The woman was dressed all in white with a very pointed hat and tight wound white hair.

Dumbledore had been whispering to McGonagall and looked up. McGonagall clearly mouthing the words; "We are not having a school song, Albus, don't be ridiculous,"

Dumbledore stepped forward and greeted the woman in white. "Madame Glinda." He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "Welcome back to Hogwarts! And Professors Harkem and Lewis! It is good to meet you at last."

"It has been so long," Madame Glinda said looking up at the school, her accent unlike any they had heard before. "When I was here last, you were still a student, now you're one of the most accomplished Wizards in the world."

Dumbledore's smile extended. "I thank you for your graciousness."

From the small silence, Sirius' stomach rumbled loudly causing a few people to laugh. Dumbledore turned and raised an eyebrow before saying with a very straight face. "Well according to Mr Black's stomach, I feel we should make our way inside for something to eat, don't you?" He offered out his arm to Madame Glinda and together they led the other professors up through the school. McGonagall halted any Hogwarts student trying to make their way before the students of the Salem Institute. Once they were inside, McGonagall permitted the prefects and head boys to lead their years up to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated with banners and paper chain ribbons and all four house colours were flying proudly. Madame Glinda sat to Dumbledore's right watching over the students pile in and sit at their designated tables the two professors that had accompanied her sat on McGonagall's left talking very quickly to the Hogwarts teachers. James noticed that the Salem Students had split into boys and girls and were sitting each at a table with no interaction between them. He nudged Sirius and pointed this out to him before they sat down and waited for their food to be served.

"A very long welcome to our guests from America," Dumbledore cried. "We hope that our school will be beneficial to you in ways that maybe are not normally explored."

"Question," Sirius said, leaning over to Remus. "Where are they sleeping?"

"Specially designed room a little away from the staff room," Remus replied.

"Cool,"

"Let the feast begin!"

With that food appeared onto the table, a mixture of American sourced and British. Dumbledore sat down and the students began to pick their food.

"Why are they sitting separately?" James asked.

"And what's with their uniforms? Do they not wear robes?" Sirius asked.

"Their school is in the heart of Salem Massachusetts," Remus replied. "They can't exactly go around wearing robes, for fear of exposing our world to Muggles."

"Still doesn't explain why they're sitting apart," James muttered.

"Just eat your food," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

…

"Good morning class," Professor Kilgorn placed his suitcase on the table and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And I'd like to say a very warm welcome to our honoured guests, please, don't be strangers here. My name is Roger Kilgorn and I teach as you may have guessed, Defence Against the Dark Arts,"

James leaned over. "I don't understand, why do we have Salem kids in our class?"

"They gave us a heap of students from their senior years." Sirius muttered. "Plus their system is very weird, so, you know, just go with it,"

James made a face and looked around. The preppy student who sang when they arrived sat in front of her fellow students, all of them looking very prim and proper.

Kilgorn cleared his throat and leaned on his desk. "So do you have Defence Against the Dark Arts back at Salem? Or something equivalent to it?"

"We have weekly duelling lessons," The preppy girl replied. "Along with Dangerous Defence,"

"Okay, thank you…?"

"Allison Redgrave."

"Miss Redgrave." Kilgorn nodded respectively. "Well today our class will be learning how to perform spells without using words,"

Allison's hand shot up again and Kilgorn nodded, letting her speak. "Sir," She said. "I do not mean to boast, but students of Salem learned how to perform those types of spells back in our sophomore year."

Kilgorn crossed his arms. "You have?"

"Yes sir."

He licked his teeth pulling a face. "Okay, what about Patronous Charms?"

"Accomplished last year Sir,"

"Protection Spells? Defence against dangerous creatures? The Unforgiveable Curses? Resistance of curses and possession?" Each of these was met with a nod from Allison. Professor Kilgorn glanced at his pointed shoes for a second, his glasses slipping down his nose. The entire room was silent as students swivelled their heads between the interactions. "Well Miss Redgrave, you're in my class, in my school. We will be learning Nonverbal spells today like planned."

"But sir," Allison began to complain, Professor Kilgorn held out his hand to silence her, moving around his desk.

"If anything, you will make excellent practice for my students. Class, please move your desks to the side so we can begin todays lesson."

James got to his feet and with Remus, helped move their desk across the room. Sirius and Peter followed suit and dumped their bags under the desk to retrieve them later. Professor Kilgorn moved his own desk and cleared his throat.

"Miss Redgrave, since you know so much about nonverbal spell, would you like to volunteer in helping me out."

Allison stared at Kilgorn and then in a very agitated voice replied; "Yes, sir." She walked over to the other side of the room, watching Kilgorn intently before pulling out her wand and holding it to her side as if it was the most precious thing on the earth. James folded his arms, leaning back against the desks; Sirius sat on it whilst Peter crossed his legs on the floor. Remus stood with his hands in his pockets glancing between the two opponents.

"Five sickles for Kilgorn," Sirius muttered.

"You're on," James replied.

Kilgorn pulled out his wand and stood patiently waiting for Allison. Allison raised her wand and then a spark flew out of it; Kilgorn dodged it and sent a spell firing back, not uttering a word. Allison managed to deflect it back to him and he waved it away. Then with another flick of his wand, Allison went flying into a pile of cushions that weren't there a second before.

"Dammit," James muttered, handing five sickles over as Sirius grinned triumphantly.

"What you have to do," Kilgorn said, stowing his wand away and helping Allison to her feet. "Is literally speak the incantation in your mind. It's all about focus and control. You cannot let your mind wander and must imagine the spell working. It takes a lot of concentration and usually only very skilled witches and wizards are able to do it. Pair off and let's try a few rounds. And I don't want any dangerous spells! If I see anyone trying to perform a curse I will send them to the Headmasters office."

James and Sirius paired off to one side of the room whilst Remus stood with Peter. Snape tried to get Lily's attention but she grabbed one of the Salem students and they began to practice.

Sirius was the first to try, screwing up his face in steady concentration. James waited but nothing happened. Sirius let out a sigh and stopped.

"Okay, maybe you do need skill," He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Let me have a go," James said, pointing his wand at Sirius.

"If you make me bald I swear to Merlin, I will kill you, your children and your grandchildren," Sirius muttered, holding his wand for self-defence.

"All pessimism, no light," James tutted.

"Concentrate," Kilgorn said moving past them.

Within a few minutes Hogwarts Students were being flown across the room, having boils appear on their face, their front teeth growing or being toppled down by jelly-legs-jinxes. They had never seen someone work so fast to create pillows out of thin air without a wand and nonverbally, but Kilgorn swept around the room easily attending to every student.

Snape was having difficulty facing one of the Salem students; a burly boy with smooth jet black hair and glasses that were perched on the end of his nose. He was laughing at Snape who was pathetically trying to practice the nonverbal spell.

Snape was getting so infuriated with the student that he forgot that he was meant to be practising nonverbal spells. At the top of his lungs he thrust his wand forward and bellowed; "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The boy hit the ground with a crunch and suddenly the floor was red with blood as long cuts appeared over his face and body, covering his shirt and blazer. Kilgorn was there in a second, tucking his robes under the boys head. He raised his hands and hovered them over the wounds before beckoning over the first students he could.

Lily, James, Allison and Remus were all at his side, Remus being well adapted to wounds of this nature, pressed his hands against the blood flow in order to stem the blood flow. Lily sat holding his hand and Allison had his head on her lap, muttering soothing words to him. The Salem students were moving towards Snape, looking angry. James was doing as Remus told him.

"Stop!" Shouted Kilgorn. "Snape you will go to the Headmaster's office this instant and wait for me there. Class is dismissed. Black, Longbottom, head to Madame Pomfrey's and fetch a stretcher.

Sirius and Frank glanced at each other before darting out of the room. The students grabbed their bags and left the class, staring at the scene that was going on. Snape still stood there, paralysed to the spot.

"SNAPE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING USEFUL THEN GET OUT!" Kilgorn shouted. "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE NOW!"

Snape grabbed his bag and ran from the room, he stopped and looked back at Lily before running away.

Sirius and Frank returned carrying the stretcher.

"On the count of three," Kilgorn muttered. Together they picked up the boy and slid him onto the stretcher. "What's your name?"

"Gary," The boy breathed.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital wing Gary. Madame Pomfrey will patch you up. She's dealt with similar injuries." Kilgorn's eyes darted towards Remus before resuming his gaze. He picked up one of the ends as James grabbed the other and together they moved out of the classroom. "Go get cleaned up," Kilgorn told Allison, Lily and Remus leaving them alone and standing, confused.


	69. Allison Redgrave

Snape didn't appear in class the next day. Nor the day after that. In fact, he didn't return to class for a full week and the official theory was that he had been expelled. Or at least, that was the theory James and Sirius hoped was true. Gary, the Salem boy who was attacked, remained in the hospital wing though and it was uncertain as to when he would get out. Many of the Salem students were furious, claiming that Hogwarts was a place that freely advocated violence. James found himself trying to stop the Salem students from bullying Hogwarts students. It seemed that Dumbledore and Madame Glinda's plan to unite the schools had fallen short.

Snape returned to class the next Monday, quiet and sullen. He didn't even bother trying to explain himself when people called him out for his violence. James found it quite strange. If anything, Snape was always one to retaliate. It was that flaw that had gotten him into this trouble in the first place.

Slughorn was rambling about something important as James scribbled nothing of consequence onto a spare bit of parchment. He glanced up and saw the sky begin to darken once more and frost spread across the window. With a sigh he turned to Sirius.

"Looks like the Dementors are back," He muttered.

Sirius pulled a face. "Hate those fucking things,"

James smirked. "Thought we had kicked the swearing out of you…"

"You wish," Sirius snorted, he leaned back on his chair and glanced over at Remus who was having a hard time trying to brew his Draught of the Living Dead. "You alive back there Moony?"

Remus grunted in reply. "Never been a great potions expert."

"I doubt you're going to need potions too much," Sirius replied. "Not unless they find a cure for your furry little problem."

"If that does happen, then I'll become a master overnight," Remus said, leaning over his book and making a face at what he was reading. He picked up one of the beans and tried to slice it, it bounced off the wall and hit Snape on the back of the head. Remus' eyes widened and he ducked down behind the table, terrified of the consequences. Snape turned, looking furious and holding the bean in his hand, glancing around the room.

"Lupin," He hissed.

"Snape, pipe down," James snapped. "It wasn't on purpose."

Snape snarled before turning away. Remus pulled himself up from his crouching position.

"How did you manage to get into Gryffindor again?" Sirius asked. "Did you bribe the sorting hat with a lady sorting hat friend?"

"Alas, my secret has been revealed," Remus muttered, finding another bean and trying to chop it in half.

"Can you get lady friends for sorting hats?" James asked, forming a quizzical expression.

Sirius put his chair back into its resting position looking at James with some serious amazement. "And you got 7 O.W.L's."

"Doesn't mean I'm smart," James shrugged.

"I'm pretty certain the exam marks say differently," Remus replied, stirring the brew. It was giving off a nasty odour and he sniffed it disdainfully.

"Hello."

The three of them turned to see Allison Redgrave standing behind them. She had been so silent all lesson, that they had forgotten that she and the other Salem students were in their class. Remus gave a small, curt nod before returning to his potion; James glanced at him, knowing that his friend wouldn't be so polite in the next day or so with the first full moon of the school year approaching.

Sirius frowned. "Allison, right?"

"That's me," Allison said. "I feel that we didn't get off on the best of circumstances. This trip was intended so we could unite our schools. We can't let the actions of a few individuals taint what can happen." With that, she gave a steely gaze towards Snape who was scribbling into his copy of advanced potions.

James followed her glance and cleared his throat. "Right, yeah,"

"So consider this, me making a fresh start on Hogwarts and Salem relationships." Allison said sticking out her hand. James tentatively reached out and shook it before dropping his hand to his side and scratching the back of his neck with his other hand.

"I never caught your names," Allison said.

"Um…" James cleared his throat. "Well, that's Remus, that git there is Sirius and I'm James." He said.

"Pleasure," Allison said.

There was a moment's silence, which became uncomfortable. James and Sirius really had no idea how to talk to this girl, fearing that anything they said or did would be detrimental in all sorts of ways.

Remus spoke up as he added another ingredient to the cauldron before wiping his hands. "How is Gary doing?"

Allison gave a sigh. "He's been better. But Madame Pomfrey is confident that he'll be out in a week or so. She seems very advanced in dealing with large cuts…" She trailed off for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"And how is his… Er… Opinions about Hogwarts?" Remus leaned on the table, pressing his hands down flat on the surface, flecks of hair falling over his eyes.

"You'll have to ask him," Allison replied. "Gary's not one for sharing."

"Sounds like someone I know," James cleared his throat. Remus gave a pointed glare before placing a lid onto the cauldron. He picked it up and moved it to the storage cabinet where it would remain until the next lesson. Slughorn was directing other students accordingly, becoming flustered when he realised that he didn't have enough storage. Sirius and James sat in silence, not sure what they should say to her. Only when Remus returned did conversation seem to strike up again.

"Can I join you for dinner?" Allison said as they packed their bags.

Sirius and James shared a glance in which Sirius just shrugged but looked as though he would kill someone if she did. Remus didn't see this look, and if he had, maybe he would have regretted the words that then fell from his mouth.

"We'd be delighted," He said, stowing his books away. "James for Merlin's sake, stop gaping like a guppy fish and actually give a conversation. Use your words; I know you know them,"

"A guppy fish? Is that a term you use often in the UK?" Allison frowned.

"Never heard that phrase before?" Sirius asked.

Allison shook her head.

"Bloody Merlin's baggy left testicle," Sirius grunted as they left the dungeons. "Bloody American's."

"I have no idea why Merlin's testicles would have anything to do with this," Allison frowned.

"Ignore him," James replied. "He's not well conversed in the English language either and it makes it difficult for him to communicate what he really wants to say." He gave a smile and nudged Sirius on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up Prongs,"

Allison ignored the last few moments, and was persistent with her attempts. "So, I can join you for dinner?"

"N-"

Remus threw a dark look at his friends. He knew all too well that the real reason that they didn't want her present was because they wanted to talk to him about the up-coming full moon, which he was anxious to avoid the subject of in case any of the Salem students overheard and contacted the board of directors.

"BUT MOONY!"

"I already said she could, so don't argue," Remus replied.

"Prongs, Moony is being annoying again," Sirius pouted. Remus rolled his eyes in return, but it didn't stop him from smiling. He cleared his throat and pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Why do you call each other such silly names?" Allison said after a moment of quiet hesitation.

If Sirius had a face of someone who would gladly commit murder before, then his face had changed to thunderous rage – one that couldn't be matched by the scariest of wizards on their bad days; he looked like he was going to kill her. As she walked in front with Remus he began to charge at her, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"NOPE!" James cried, pushing him back, his hand flat against Sirius' chest.

"LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER!" Sirius said.

"SIRIUS!"

"SHE CALLED OUR NICKNAMES SILLY!"

"They are," Lily said as she passed them, stowing her books into her bag.

"James, I don't care if you like Evans, I'm going to kill her," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you're overreacting, cool it." James warned, he wrapped his arm around his friend's neck, pulling at him roughly. "Come on man, we'll get food. You like food. It's only going to be for like an hour or so, then we'll get back to the dorm."

Sirius grumbled in return as they finally entered the Great Hall. Remus had found them seats set apart a little from the rest of the students. Peter had also joined them from Herbology looking a little flustered and annoyed. Allison was waving at them enthusiastically and some of the students were looking away pointedly trying to avoid her.

James sighed and sat down opposite her, Sirius sitting beside him avoiding all eye contact with her.

"So," Allison said after a moment of silence between them. "What do you normally do at Hogwarts?"

James glanced up at her as food began to appear on his plate. His mind was cast to nights spent in the girl's toilets, making dumb potions, talking to Moaning Mytrle, sneaking out to Hogsmede in the middle of the night to get food, or going down to the kitchens to talk to the house-elves. He thought of the times that he and Sirius snuck into the Prefect's bathrooms, how they would wander around the castle, following Filch and causing a nuisance for him. He thought about how they came into contact with thousands of spiders the size of Muggle cars in the forbidden forest, or going to the Shrieking Shack to help Remus during his times of need.

He gave a shrug. "Nothing much,"

Allison stared at James for a moment, wondering just exactly what he was keeping from her. James looked down, picking up his knife and fork and cutting into his beef joint and she cleared her throat.

"What about you Remus?" She asked, looking to her left.

Remus was in the middle of swallowing some of Yorkshire pudding. He cleared his throat pointedly. "I read. I do my studies. I go for walks. Nothing special, but James and Sirius are both on the Quidditch team, why don't you talk about that?" He suggested.

Sirius glared at Remus and shook his head.

"Quidditch huh?" Allison smiled. "I hear the rules are different over here, like you have specialised roles and only three people can handle the Quaffle. What's with that?"

"Er… Yeah," James said. "I guess it's pretty weird. But it's a good game."

"Oh, no question," Allison said, picking up the gravy float and pouring it all over her plate. Sirius crinkled his nostrils and stared at her. She then picked her cutlery up, her knife in her left hand and her fork in the right. Sirius shook his head and leaned over, plucking them from her fingers and exchanging them to the opposing hands.

"Don't do that," He said, sitting back down.

Allison stared at him, biting her lips. Gingerly, she tried to cut her beef, scratching into the plate; a piece of meat flung up from her plate and hit Sirius on the forehead and she gasped. "Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry!"

Sirius looked like he was about to blow. James handed his friend a napkin.

"Calm down mate, it was just an accident."

Sirius grabbed the napkin wiping his head angrily before returning to his supper.

"I'm not bothering you, am I Sirius?" Allison asked after a moment, her eyes narrowing and scanning Sirius' body language like a hawk.

"No," Sirius grunted.

"Oh, because it looks like I am,"

"So, Peter, tell us about what happened in Herbology," Remus said loudly trying to deter the conversation away from a confrontation. Peter opened his mouth to speak but was cut across by Allison.

"I can't think of anything I've said or done that's made you angry with me, so you'll have to explain." She said crossly.

Sirius stared at her pointedly before wiping his mouth with his napkin and slamming it onto his plate. "I'm not hungry," He said, getting up.

"Okay, we'll see you later mate," James said watching his friend take off.

…

"What's the matter with you?" Remus flopped onto his bed. "I mean, I know why I'm pissed off, but that's just natural. What's it with you?"

Sirius folded his newspaper and looked over his knees to see James swinging from the bed posts. Peter threw his bag to the floor before climbing into his own bed.

"Nothing," Sirius said, putting his newspaper to the side.

"You seemed to be really annoyed with her," Peter said from his pillow. "The only people I see that genuinely piss you off is your family."

"And Snape," James said.

"And Snape," Peter corrected.

"And to an extent nearly all the teachers bar McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Remus threw his pillow at James, causing him to topple off the bed and onto the floor. He jumped up again, straightening his robes and sitting down.

"Come on mate, what's the deal?" He asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his tie. "Tell us what Sirius Black has against Allison Redgrave."

Sirius sighed and pulled himself up. "I have a bad feeling about her."

Silence fell across the room before James broke a smile. "A bad feeling?"

"Yeah, call it a dogs instinct or something," Sirius said. "I just don't trust her."

"We're not exactly asking you to trust her mate," Remus said. "Just to be civil."

"Wait, Allison is at least two years younger than us…" James said, leaning forward.

"She's fourteen?" Peter asked, interrupting, a frown forming on his face. He glanced over at James.

"I assume so, since she looks about fourteen…" James replied attempting to get back to the point at hand.

"She just turned 15," Remus replied.

"Really?" James asked. "Then why is she in our classes?"

"She was moved up a year because her birthday lands on a funny day and they couldn't work it around the calendar." Remus replied.

"Oh…" James' paused. "How do you know this?"

"I listen to people during conversations,"

"Anyway," James said shaking his head. "The point is, she's younger than us. She is no threat. And even if she was, we have a freaking werewolf on our side."

"Right here, James," Remus said, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Sirius shook his head. "Ignore it. It's probably nothing. Just don't share any secrets with her."

"Yeah because our plans were to reveal our deepest darkest secrets to her and hope that she doesn't inform Dumbledore," James scoffed.

"Dangerous dark secrets?" Frank had appeared from nowhere, a small cactus in hand and a massive textbook in the other. "Not hiding any vampires in the forbidden forest are we?"

"Now that would be telling," Remus replied.

Frank gave a smile and sat down, putting his cactus to the side. Sirius' stomach gave a huge rumble.

"Hungry Padfoot?" James asked. "Want to go and get something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Remus shook his head and took Sirius' newspaper, falling back onto his bed. "You guys go. I need some sleep."

"Oh, that reminds me, what are we going to do about next Thursday?" James stopped and looked around. "Only, it wouldn't matter, because we'd do what we normally do, but Sirius, Peter and I all have detention and we don't know what time we'll get out, unless we can bribe McGonagall with shortbread or something."

Remus looked over the newspaper. "It'll be fine. Don't bother."

Sirius tilted his head.

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes, now go away," Remus said.

James made a face before pushing Sirius and Peter out of the dorm. Remus shook his head and leaned back on his pillow.

"What on earth were they talking about?"

Remus was startled and then remembered that Frank was also in the room. He cleared his throat. "I'm going home for the weekend. Just to visit ill family members. They promised they would see me off."

"Oh," Frank pursed his lips staring at Remus. Feeling as though he had dodged a bullet, Remus fell back onto his pillow and unfolded the newspaper to see an interesting article about the recent claims to a conspiracy within the ministry. Then Frank spoke up again. "If anything, I can come down and see you off. I don't have detention."

"No," Remus replied, his face turning pink. "That's really, no, you're okay Frank, seriously. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all," Frank said.

"Er… I appreciate it Frank, but it's really very okay," He cleared his throat.

"I was just offering,"

"And I thank you for it," Remus replied, giving a soft nod. A moment of uneasy silence passed between them. "I'd rather not have people fuss over-"

"No, I understand."

He fell silent, sensing that he had caused some hurt. With that he fell silent. Then trying to break the ice that had frozen between them, he asked a question. "How is Alice?"


End file.
